Teil 4: Heiler und Wanderer
by zita01
Summary: Während Elrond, Celeborn und Thranduil gegen Dol Guldur vorrücken, haben ihre Familien so ihre eigenen Vorstellungen davon, Dunkelheit wieder in Licht zu verwandeln. Wird Celeborns Lieblingsbogen diese Begegnung überstehen?
1. Bitte nicht!

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Tolkien sowie seinen Erben und denen, denen sie die Rechte an Teilen davon bereits für teuer Geld verscherbelt haben. Mangels entsprechender Mittel gehöre ich nicht dazu. Es ist also nur geliehen, rein hobbymäßig und ich werde Tolkien immer verehren für das, was er da erschaffen hat.

**A/N:** Ich bedanke mich bei euch allen, die ihr mir mit den Reviews für die Heiler-Reihe Mut gemacht habt, meine Fehler gefunden habt und mir Anregungen gegeben habt. Diejenigen der Charaktere, die ich eigentlich killen wollte und die überleben durften, weil ihr sie so mochtet, bedanken sich übrigens auch.

Mittlerweile dürfte der Punkt gekommen sein, an dem man diese Story nicht lesen sollte, ohne zuvor die anderen zumindest mal zu überfliegen. Ich gebe mir aber Mühe, wenigstens ein paar Sachen aus den Teilen davor zu erklären, ohne dass es zu sehr eine Wiederholung wird.

**Und wie immer eine tiefe Verbeugung an Amélie, meinen Fehlerfindel.**

**Und nun: Viel Spaß und schöne Weihnachten!**

o

**Heiler und Wanderer**

**1. Kapitel: Bitte nicht!**

o

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden ist."

„Er weiß ja gar nichts davon."

Gaellas zerbrach vor Schreck den Keks, nach dem er gerade erfolgreich in seiner Gürteltasche geangelt hatte. Ihm war ohnehin der Appetit vergangen. Sein König wusste nichts davon, dass seine Königin einen Ausflug in den Wald machen wollte? „Hoheit…"

Sie blieb nicht einmal stehen, sondern stürmte mit entschlossenen Schritten in die Stallungen, wo ein sehr gelassener Elb gerade ihre Pferde den sauberen Gang zwischen den ebenso sauberen Boxen entlang führte. „Trödelt nicht, Gaellas", rief sie über die Schulter. „Thranduil ist spätestens bei Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder zurück. Bis dahin müssen wir alles erledigt haben."

„Müssen wir das?" echote er schwach und fingerte nochmals an seinem Bogen und dem vollen Köcher mit Pfeilen herum, den er aus einer dunklen Ahnung heraus mitgenommen hatte – zusätzlich zu dem Schwert und den zwei Dolchen. Wer die Gemahlin Thranduils schützte, sollte in dieser Hinsicht immer stark gerüstet sein. „Vielleicht wartet Ihr doch besser, bis König Thranduil wieder da ist. Es könnte doch sein, dass er selbst Euch begleiten will."

„Werdet nicht albern!" schnaubte sie und erhielt dafür einen bewundernden Blick von ihrer Stute. Für eine Elbin konnte Varya erstaunliche Geräusche von sich geben, um ihre Stimmung kundzutun. „Thranduil würde niemals damit einverstanden sein. Habt Ihr auch alles?"

„Alles", bestätigte er seufzend und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. Den mitleidigen Blick des Stallburschen ignorierte er. „Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was Ihr damit anstellen wollt."

Seine geliebte, heiß verehrte und manchmal mit dem Hang zum Wahnsinn ausgestattete Königin lächelte ihm zu. Gewöhnlich reichte das, um Gaellas zu einem richtig glücklichen Elb zu machen, diesmal jedoch fühlte er einen ungewohnten Druck in seinem Brustkorb. Möglicherweise kündigte sich damit diese seltsame Krankheit an, die die Sterblichen so plötzlich überkam wie der Pfeil eines Wegelagerers. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, nannte man diesen schnellen Tod wohl _Herzschlag_.

Unbeeindruckt von den Qualen ihres Leibwächters befestigte Varya ihre große Ledertasche, deren Inhalt kein Angehöriger des Waldelbenvolkes wohl jemals vollständig erblickt hatte, auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes, schwang sich dann selber hinauf und war schon fast durch das große Brückentor hinaus, als Gaellas seinerseits den etwas sperrig ausgefüllten Leinenbeutel untergebracht hatte, den sie ihm heute morgen sozusagen zwischen Tür und Angel ihres Arbeitszimmers in den Tiefen des Palastes in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und er endlich die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnte.

Während sich Gaellas in den nächsten zwei Stunden immer mal wieder einige Rosinen in den Mund schob, die er in der anderen Gürteltasche untergebracht hatte, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr mit den Keksen vermischten, die ja in einer weiteren Tasche aufbewahrt wurden, grübelte er nicht sehr erfolgreich darüber nach, was ihm wohl bevorstand.

Noch führte ihr Weg durch sichere und bekannte Gefilde. Varya hielt sich auf den bewachten Wegen, auch wenn es etwas bedenklich war, dass eine südliche Tendenz festzustellen war. Aber das musste nicht wirklich etwas bedeuten. Bis zur Alten Waldstraße konnte ihnen nur wenig zustoßen. Die Tawarwaith arbeiteten hart daran, die Wege bis zu den Grenzen des Reiches von allerlei dunklem Getier freizuhalten. Fledermäuse und schwarze Eichhörnchen waren bis zu dem Grad zurückgedrängt worden, an dem sie nur noch eine Plage darstellten. Schlimmer waren hingegen die Mordor-Falter, die zwar nur im späten Frühling und Sommer anzutreffen waren, dann aber zu einer großen Gefahr wurden, weil sie nur mit Feuer zu bekämpfen waren. Seit sie vor vier Jahren erstmals in Erscheinung getreten waren, hatten sie sich immer weiter vorgewagt und in immer größeren Mengen.

Gaellas erinnerte sich, wie im vergangenen Sommer bei der Vernichtung eines riesigen Schwarmes dieser tödlichen Biester ein Teil des Waldes in Flammen aufgegangen war. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatten die Elben dieses Opfer gebracht, um sich selber vor der wachsenden Bedrohung zu schützen. Gaellas fühlte wieder den Schmerz, den der Anblick der brennenden Buchen und Eichen in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Bei einer getrockneten Pfirsichscheibe aus der dritten Gürteltasche suchte er etwas Trost.

„Ihr solltet alles zusammenmischen." Varya hatte ihr Tempo etwas verlangsamt und ritt nun neben ihm. „Dann braucht Ihr nicht dauernd zwischen den Taschen zu wechseln."

„Rosinen und Kekse." Gaellas runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Meint Ihr wirklich?"

„Etwas mehr Wagemut, nehmt die Pfirsiche auch dazu", lachte sie und Gaellas vergaß einen Moment das neue Rezept, um ganz kurz Düsterwalds oberste Heilerin anzuhimmeln. Kein Wunder, dass Thranduil kein Mittel gescheut hatte, sie zu seiner Gemahlin zu machen. Man hatte da so einige Gerüchte gehört, die um die Vermählung in Imladris kreisten, aber selbst Gaellas, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort gewesen war, hatte eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt.

Viel ungewöhnlicher fand er schon, dass Varya nun von dem vertrauten Weg abbog. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war dieser Teil des Waldes erst kürzlich als sehr unsicher bezeichnet worden. Gaellas kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Hauptmann Forlos hatte das erwähnt, bevor er sich auf diese geheimnisvolle Reise machte, auf die ihn Thranduil persönlich geschickt hatte. Allerdings hatte der Hauptmann eine ganze Menge Dinge aufgezählt, auf die Gaellas achten sollte, solange ihm Varyas Schutz anvertraut war.

Gaellas hatte die Hälfte davon schon wieder vergessen. Es war wirklich zuviel gewesen. Eigentlich war es ja auch gar nicht so schwierig, auf Varya aufzupassen. Wenn sie nicht gerade bei Thranduil war oder bei den anderen Heilern, verbrachte sie viel Zeit in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, das tief im Innern des Berges untergebracht war und von dem sich jeder, dem die normale Hautfarbe lieb war, sowieso fernhielt. Ein bisschen übertrieben, fand Gaellas, denn bislang hatte er keine größeren Gefahren feststellen können, die von Varyas Experimenten ausgingen. Das einzige, was seit einigen Tagen etwas störte, war der Geruch des neuen Heiltrankes, an dem sie wohl arbeitete.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als Varya plötzlich anhielt und von ihrem Pferd stieg. „Ist das unser Ziel?" erkundigte er sich verwundert und betrachtete wachsam den Wald, der hier dicht und dunkel war, sich also nicht wirklich vom Rest des Waldes unterschied.

„Nein." Varya hob ihre Tasche vom Rücken ihrer Stute und schickte das Tier mit einem leisen Befehl den Weg zurück. „Gaellas, Ihr könnt natürlich hier den Rest des Tages einfach stehen bleiben, aber lieber wäre mir schon, wenn Ihr mich begleitet. So ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, dass das Mittel wirklich wirkt. Ich meine, es wirkt schon, aber ob es auch stark genug ist, werden wir erst gleich erfahren."

Sinnend betrachtete ihr Leibwächter einen Moment die Rosine, die er ganz in Gedanken hervorgezogen hatte. War es nicht seine Aufgabe, die Königin vor jeder Gefahr zu schützen? Thranduil würde es ihm wohl nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn er sie jetzt einfach fesselte und dann in den Palast zurückschleifte. Es klang nämlich ganz so, als hätte sie etwas vor, dass der König auf keinen Fall gutheißen würde. Etwas sehr gefährliches, um genau zu sein.

„Denkt gar nicht erst daran", drang ihre sanfte Stimme mitten hinein in seine Überlegungen. „Ihr wisst doch, was man über uns Rhûna erzählt, oder nicht?"

Seufzend stieg er ab und schickte sein Pferd in die gleiche Richtung, in die schon das von Varya gelaufen war. Da ging es also hin, das treue Tier, sein Helfer für eine schnelle Flucht. Varya nickte ihm noch kurz zu und marschierte dann entschlossen tiefer in den Wald hinein, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Leibwächter, der nicht so wirklich wusste, was er hier eigentlich tat.

Gaellas kannte diesen Teil des Waldes zwar, hatte aber nur wenig Zeit darin verbracht. Niemand hielt sich eigentlich hier lange auf. Es war sehr alter Wald, mit ebenso alten Bäumen, die ständig schlechte Laune verbreiteten, dichtem Dornengestrüpp und wenig jagbarem Getier. Die Tawarwaith beschränkten sich darauf, in doch recht langen Abständen hier Kundschafter auszuschicken, die Ausschau nach üblen Einflüssen aus dem Süden oder schwarzen Kreaturen hielten. Erfahrungsgemäß traf man so gut wie nie auf irgendetwas davon, obwohl es natürlich diese Gerüchte gab, dass sich etwas verändert hätte.

Ihr Ziel war etwas, das man mit viel Phantasie als Lichtung hätte bezeichnen können. Im Grunde standen die Bäume hier nicht so dicht wie sonst und das Gestrüpp hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, da diese Art von Dornbüschen Sonnenlicht nicht besonders schätzte. Stattdessen bedeckte den Boden auf dem vielleicht dreißig Schritte durchmessenden Fleck eine Schicht aus Moos und Gras, die bis in die Nähe der alten Eiche reichte, die hartnäckig ihren Platz in der Mitte der Lichtung verteidigte.

„Perfekt!" verkündete Düsterwalds Königin und begann, in ihrer Umhängetasche zu kramen. „Gaellas, setzt den Hut auf."

„Den _was_?"

„Dieses runde Ding, das Ihr in dem Beutel finden werdet", erklang es ungeduldig und etwas gedämpft, weil sie bereits ein Tuch hervorgezogen und sich um die untere Gesichtshälfte gebunden hatte, um es weiter um den Rest ihres Kopfes zu winden.

Misstrauisch untersuchte er den Inhalt des Beutels und zerrte an einer Fackel vorbei eine Art Strohschüssel heraus, um deren unteren Rand ein feines Netz gebunden war. Als er das Gebilde probeweise auf seinen Kopf stülpte, hoffte er nur inständig, dass sich gerade keine Kundschafter in der Nähe aufhielten. Er würde auf Jahre unter den Kriegern für Erheiterung sorgen in diesem Aufzug.

„Sehr schön!" befand stattdessen seine Königin und baute sich vor ihm auf, um das Netz sorgfältig vor sein Gesicht zu ziehen und unter seinem leichten Lederharnisch festzustecken. Zu guter Letzt klopfte sie ihm zufrieden gegen die Brust. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Euch jetzt noch etwas schaden kann. Zieht Eure Handschuhe an und versteckt Euch in dem Dorngestrüpp da drüben. Da kommen sie nicht durch. Wenn etwas passiert, entzündet Ihr die Fackel und vertreibt sie."

„Wen?" Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen.

„Die Mordor-Falter."

„Hoheit! Nein!"

„Zu spät!" grinste sie boshaft. „Sie sind jeden Moment da. Da müssen wir jetzt durch, mein Lieber. Vertraut mir einfach. Und vergesst nicht, Eure Handschuhe anzuziehen, man kann ja nie wissen."

Gaellas rang noch einen Moment die Hände, ihm war sogar der Appetit vergangen, so hoffnungslos erschien ihm das Ganze. Varya machte nun wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie sich von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Eher im Gegenteil – sie stand schon dicht vor der Eiche, hatte bis auf einen schmalen Sehschlitz im Gesicht so ziemlich jeden Teil blanke Haut abgedeckt und hantierte nun mit einer Sprühflasche, mit der sie sich in eine Wolke kleiner Tropfen hüllte. Gaellas hustete leicht, als ein Windhauch einen wirklich üblen Geruch zu ihm trug. Das war der Gestank, der schon seit Tagen die unteren Palastebenen verpestete, nur sehr viel intensiver.

Wenn seine Logik ihn nicht im Stich ließ, hatte also der kostbarste Schatz, den König Thranduil sein Eigen nannte, vor, sich mitten in eine Wolke Mordor-Falter zu stellen und dabei auszuprobieren, ob einer ihrer Zaubertränke geeignet war, diese Biester zu vertreiben. Gaellas stellte sich nur einen kurzen Moment vor, wie König Thranduil ihm nach und nach jeden einzelnen Knochen brach, dann die Ohren, Nase und Finger abschnitt als Rache dafür, dass er nicht besser auf Düsterwalds Königin geachtet hatte. Gaellas war zwar nicht mehr ganz jung, aber eindeutig jung genug, um noch nicht den Tod als willkommenen Freund in die Arme zu schließen.

Ebenso entschlossen wie Varya holte er ein grünlich schimmerndes Seil aus dem Beutel, das Varya zwar eingepackt, aber dessen Verwendung offenbar vergessen hatte und marschierte zu ihr rüber.

„Ihr sollt Euch doch in Sicherheit bringen", rief sie verärgert.

„Gleich", grollte er und schlang ihr das Seil um die Taille, um es mit einem festen Knoten zu sichern. „Wenn ich merke, dass Euer Mittel, das wirklich grauenhaft stinkt, nicht wirkt, ziehe ich Euch sofort zu mir. Ob Ihr wollt oder nicht!"

„Ihr klingt fast wie Forlos!"

„Hoffentlich!"

Auf dem Rückweg überlegte er, ob er sie nicht einfach sofort wegziehen sollte, ließ es dann aber besser bleiben. Varya in Wut war wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel harmloser als Thranduil selbst. Außerdem konnte es ja wirklich gut gehen und dann blieben ihnen in Zukunft die hohen Verluste bei der Abwehr der Mordor-Falter erspart. Wie genau das Mittel wirkte, war ihm zwar nicht ganz klar, aber Rhûnar-Zauberei war sowieso immer etwas merkwürdig. Verlässlich, aber eindeutig merkwürdig…

Fluchend bahnte sich Gaellas einen Weg in den Dornbusch. Dieser alberne Hut blieb dauernd an den langen Dornen hängen, seine Waffen waren auch nicht gerade leicht durch die regelrecht verfilzten Ranken zu manövrieren und nebenbei musste er das Seil auch noch so platzieren, dass er mit einem einfachen Ruck für eine sofortige Rückreise seiner Königin sorgen konnte, ohne es erst entwirren zu müssen. Schließlich lag er auf dem Bauch, vor sich in den Händen das Seil und spähte unter dem Rand des Hutes, leicht sichtbehindert durch das Gestrüpp selbst und den Schleier in Richtung Eiche, wo Varya breitbeinig, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt auf den Falter-Schwarm wartete.

Und so warteten sie also.

…und warteten.

Mit leichter Mühe schob Gaellas seine Hand in die Kekstasche und zog ein zerdrücktes Exemplar heraus. „Woher wollt Ihr eigentlich wissen, dass sie hierher kommen?" rief er zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Sie wurden hier gesichtet", schrie sie zurück und zupfte ihre Handschuhe zurecht. Varya trug wieder die widerstandsfähige grauschwarze Lederkleidung aus Rhûnar, die hoffentlich die Attacken der Falter überstehen würde. „Wenn man alles zusammenzählt, was wir inzwischen über die Biester wissen, bevorzugen sie in der Mittagswärme Plätze wie diesen. Komisch eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie aus der Dunkelheit stammen."

„Ja, sehr komisch." Gaellas zog eine Grimasse und schluckte die letzten Reste seines Gebäcks herunter. Sein feines Gehör hatte eine Art Rauschen ausgemacht und seine letzte Hoffnung schwand dahin, dass dieser Ausflug einfach enden würde, ohne den scheußlichen Kreaturen zu begegnen.

Einen Atemzug später verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Gaellas hob den Kopf und blickte gegen die Innenseite seines Hutes. Gut gearbeitet und damit blickdicht. Er fluchte wieder und schob das Korbgebilde etwas in den Nacken. Sofort verhedderte sich der Schleier in einer Ranke und für einen Moment brach ein wilder Kampf zwischen dem Elb und den Dornen aus. Als er endlich wieder freie Sicht auf die Lichtung hatte, stockte ihm der Atem.

Ein Schwarm - der größte, den er je erblickt hatte – senkte sich gerade von oben auf Varya herab. Mit dieser Menge schien sie ebenfalls nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn sie begann, wild mit den Armen in der Luft zu wedeln und herumzutaumeln. Sofort zog sie dabei das Seil zu sich heran, das Gaellas bei seinem Kampf mit den Dornen nur für einen Moment losgelassen hatte und es verschwand jenseits des Gestrüpps, um sich wie eine betrunkene Schlange unberechenbar über den Boden zu winden.

Mit einer Hand versuchte er das Seilende zu erreichen, das fröhlich vor seinen zupackenden Fingern hin und her tanzte, mit der anderen Hand griff er zur Fackel, die leider noch nicht brannte. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, bevor er als der Elb im brennenden Dornbusch in die Sagen seines Volkes einging. Varya stand aufrecht, wenn er die Form der Falter-Wolke richtig deutete. Verwunderlich genug, denn normalerweise reichte das Puder auf den Flügeln dieser kleinen Monster aus, schon bei der kleinsten Berührung die Beute in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen.

„Gaellas!" erklang es gedämpft, aber triumphierend aus dem Gewimmel von dunklen Flügeln und schmuddeliggrauen Puderschwaden. „Es funktioniert! Das Pulver kann mir nichts mehr anhaben!"

Zeit für eine Antwort hatte er nicht. Gegen die Dornen half nur noch rohe Gewalt. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass der Schleier zerriss, der Hut an einer Ranke hängen blieb und sich unzählige Dornen in seine Haut bohrten, kämpfte sich der Elb durch das Gestrüpp. Irgendwie beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass das Schlafpulver nicht die einzige Gefahr war, die von den Faltern ausging.

„Gaellas!" Jetzt klang Varya schon etwas unsicherer. „Die sollten eigentlich sterben, diese Biester. Oh! Gaellas! Sie BEISSEN!"

Er hätte sie beruhigen können. Die Falter starben tatsächlich, aber es dauerte, bis einige tausend, aus denen dieser Schwarm bestand, ihr Ende fanden. Viele taumelten zwar schon halb tot zu Boden, aber es waren immer noch genug um Varya herum, um sich wütend auf sie zu stürzen und immer da, wo im Eifer des Gefechts die Tücher und Kleidung verrutscht waren, ihre spitzen Zähne in ihr Fleisch zu schlagen. Sie wurde bei lebendigem Leib aufgefressen, in sehr kleinen Happen.

Der Verzweiflung nahe brach Gaellas durch die letzten Schichten des Gestrüpps und bekam mit einem Hechtsprung endlich das Seilende zu fassen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck zerrte er die schreiende, zappelnde Gestalt seiner Königin zu sich heran. Es überlief ihn kalt, als er den Rest des Schwarms erblickte, der sich dicht über dem Waldboden sammelte und offenbar bereit machte, eine neue Attacke gegen die beiden Elben zu fliegen.

Gerade als der Schwarm sich zu einer Art hektisch flatternder Kugel zusammenballte, erklang ein vertrautes Geräusch. Flammende Linien kamen aus allen Richtungen der Lichtung und durchschnitten den dicht gedrängten Schwarm, um ihn dabei zu entzünden. Die feinen Flügel der Falter loderten kurz auf, entzündeten andere in ihrer Nähe und zerfielen zu feiner Asche. Die wenigen, die dem Feuer entkamen, suchten sofort ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. Gaellas atmete einmal tief durch und stürmte dann vor, um Varya freizuschaufeln, die unter einer dicken Schicht toter Falter begraben nur noch einige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag. Blut, Asche und Schlafpulver verbargen ihre Gesichtszüge, nur ihre Augen strahlten sehr grün und sehr zufrieden.

„Ihr seht ziemlich zerzaust und verkratzt aus", stellte sie dann hustend fest.

„Das dürfte seine geringste Sorge sein!"

Gaellas erstarrte, Varya hustete noch mehr und gleichzeitig wandten sie beide den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die vertraute und ausgesprochen zornige Stimme gekommen war.

‚_Schiff nach Westen'_ schoss es Gaellas durch den Kopf, bevor er hastig auf die Beine sprang und Varya gleich mit sich zog. Mit langen Schritten überquerte Thranduil Oropherion die Lichtung, Haltung und Gesichtsausdruck das verkörperte Verderben. Vor den beiden Überlebenden des Falter-Experimentes blieb er stehen und bleckte die Zähne wie ein Wolf.

„Es ist meine Schuld", stammelte Gaellas nach dem ersten Schock.

„Das _weiß_ ich", knurrte der König, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wir beide unterhalten uns später. Geht mir jetzt besser aus den Augen."

Es gab Befehle, die man unter keinen Umständen in Frage stellte. Gaellas neigte noch leicht den Kopf, ließ Varya los, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht umfallen würde und hastete dann an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sich einige Krieger eingefunden hatte, die ihm mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Schadenfreude in Empfang nahmen.

„Hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren?" füllte Thranduils erboste Stimme wahrscheinlich die Hälfte des Düsterwalds aus. „Diese Biester hätten dich umbringen können!"

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht." Varya klang nicht unbedingt so verängstigt, wie man sich angesichts eines zornbebenden Königs fühlen sollte.

„Wie war das?"

„Du hast Recht", wiederholte sie ganz sanft und die Krieger grinsten hinter Thranduils Rücken verstohlen.

„Das ist ja ganz was Neues." Thranduil wirkte etwas irritiert.

„Aber für einen ersten Versuch hat es doch fabelhaft geklappt", lächelte Varya, bevor sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer gegen ihn sinken ließ. „Ich würde aber jetzt doch gerne in den Palast zurück reiten und ein Bad nehmen."

„Gute Idee", war die knurrige Antwort. „Du stinkst wie ein Iltis!"

o

* * *

o

Haldir packte zu, bevor sein ohnehin schon nicht mehr sehr gut gelaunter Begleiter den Fuß auf den undefinierbaren Haufen setzte, der die Straße zierte und sich dabei die Stiefel ruinierte. „Vorsicht!"

Forlos machte einen Ausfallschritt und murmelte einen Fluch, den Haldir noch nicht kannte. Dabei war er davon ausgegangen, den Bestand übelster, aber auch interessanter Flüche und Verwünschungen des Tawarwaith in den letzten Tagen recht gut kennen gelernt zu haben.

„Gehen wir wieder zurück", meinte Loriens ranghöchster Krieger nach Celeborn selbst verständnisvoll und schlug sogleich den Weg in Richtung der Taverne an, in der sie sich vor vier Tagen einquartiert hatten, um auf das zu warten, was ihnen sowohl Thranduil als auch Celeborn angekündigt hatten.

Haldir korrigierte sich, während er einigen denkbar schmutzigen Gestalten auswich, die diesen Teil der Ansiedlung bevölkerten, die von den Sterblichen in einem Anflug von Größenwahn Stadt genannt wurde. ‚Hellheim' um genau zu sein, wobei Haldir hier weder etwas Helles noch ein Heim hatte erkennen können. Vielleicht hatten sie an den falschen Plätzen gesucht, doch eigentlich war er sich sicher, bereits jeden Teil dieser konzentrierten Mischung von sterblichem Abschaum gesehen zu haben. Haldir hatte von Hellheim gehört, es bislang aber immer tunlichst vermieden, diesen angeblichen Handelsposten aufzusuchen.

Der Ort war auf eine seltsame Art losgelöst von jeder Art von Ordnung, die selbst in den Reichen der Sterblichen zu finden war. An der Grenze zu Rohan, aber nicht wirklich dazugehörig, versammelte sich in den verwinkelten Gassen, die vor Unrat nur so überquollen, alles, was in diesem Teil der Welt Geschäfte machte, die nicht immer gut genannt werden konnten. Die Lage war dafür ideal – der Anduin war in Sichtweite, die größten Bedrohungen aus dem Osten durch ihn auch noch zurückgehalten. Rohan stellte eine Art Bollwerk gegen Gefahren aus dem Süden dar und aus dem Norden kamen nur gelegentlich Reisende, die zumeist auf einem der Schiffe den sicheren Wasserweg nahmen.

Jetzt, im Frühling nach der Schneeschmelze, versank die Stadt mit ihren unbefestigten Wegen in Schlamm. Man musste schon ein Elb sein, um halbwegs sauber überhaupt den Weg von einem Gebäude zum nächsten zurücklegen zu können. Immer wieder kreuzten bis zu den Knien verdreckte Gestalten den Weg der beiden Hauptmänner, die ihre Umhänge um sich geschlungen und die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen hatten. Anfangs hatten sich ein paar Unerschrockene gewagt, die beiden auf ihren Streifzügen anzusprechen und Waren anzubieten, die Haldir nicht einmal mit zwei Lagen Handschuhen übereinander angefasst hätte, aber mittlerweile ließ man sie in Ruhe. Die Menschen, deren vom Winter noch fast gräulich verhärmte Gesichter nur selten die Gier vermissen ließen, die alle hier anzutreiben schien, waren wohl genug seltsame Dinge gewöhnt und nahmen die Gegenwart der beiden Elben nun recht gelassen hin.

„Was beschäftigt dich?" erkundigte sich Forlos, als Haldir leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich diese Menschen hier dafür bewundern soll, dass sie sich nicht mehr über uns wundern, oder eher beunruhigt sein sollte, dass sie so abgebrüht sind."

„Ignorier sie", war der knappe Kommentar.

„Nicht einfach, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie riechen."

Forlos lachte leise, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden. „Frag dich lieber, auf was wir hier warten."

„Das mache ich ohne Unterlass." Haldir stieß die Tür der Taverne mit dem Fuß auf und drückte sich dann an den fast bis zur Klinke mit Schlamm bespritzten Holzbohlen vorbei, die man nicht gerade ein Meisterstück der Schreinerkunst nennen konnte.

Freiwillig hätte keiner der beiden auch nur einen Fuß in diese Absteige gesetzt, doch die Anweisungen waren eindeutig gewesen, hatten sie festgestellt, als sie sich wenige Tagesritte vor Hellheim getroffen hatten. Sowohl Thranduil als auch Celeborn hatten ihnen befohlen, sich in der Taverne mit dem zerbrochenen Schild einzufinden und dann zu warten, bis sie weitere Nachricht erhielten. Das zerbrochene Schild war nicht zu übersehen, denn es hing gefährlich dicht und nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend an verrosteten Haken direkt über dem Eingang. Nun fehlte nur noch die Nachricht, wegen derer man sie herbestellt hatte. Wichtig musste sie in jedem Fall sein, denn warum sonst sollten die Herrscher der beiden Reiche ausgerechnet ihre Hauptmänner herschicken.

Aken, der Wirt der Taverne, sah kurz aus dem Raum, der die zweifelhafte Küche dieser Lokalität beherbergte. „Ihr habt Besuch", brummte er und deutete mit einer Bewegung seines absolut haarlosen Schädels in Richtung des Schankraumes. „Kommen noch mehr von Eurer Sorte in den nächsten Tagen oder was ist hier los?"

Haldir traute sich zwar durchaus zu, den Koloss niederzuschlagen für seine unverschämte Art, aber der Gedanke, dafür der Schmierschicht dieses Mannes zu nahe zu kommen, schreckte ihn nach wie vor ab. Also nickte er nur stumm, tauschte einen erwartungsvollen Blick mit Forlos, der schon einmal vorsichtshalber den Umhang so zurückgeschlagen hatte, dass er besser zu seinem Schwert greifen konnte und marschierte in den Schankraum.

Diese düstere Bude war um Längen passender für eine Räuberspelunke, als es der abgebrannte ‚Krumme Hund' nahe Bruchtal je hätte sein können. Zu einer festen Masse verklebte Binsen, die seit dem Bau des Gebäudes wohl nicht mehr gewechselt worden waren, bedeckten den Boden des niedrigen Raumes. Balken und Bretter teilten ihn in viele kleine Abteilungen entlang der Wände, während die Mitte des Raumes frei war. Hier fanden beinahe jeden Abend wilde Raufereien statt, die nicht selten damit endeten, dass irgendjemand nur noch halb lebendig am Boden liegen blieb und die Binsenschicht mit frischer roter Farbe vollblutete.

Selbst die beiden Elben brauchten eine Weile, bis sich ihre Augen an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, das von einigen verdreckten Öllampen an der Decke stammte und nur durch wenige Strahlen ergänzt wurde, die sich durch die halbblinden Scheiben der zwei Fenster kämpften. Zu mehr hatte der Wagemut des Erbauers dieses Hauses wohl nicht gereicht. Außerdem machten sich schlecht dunkle Geschäfte, wenn die Sonne im Raum herumtanzte. Aken legte viel Wert auf Atmosphäre.

Langsam durchquerten die Hauptmänner den Schankraum und suchten dabei unauffällig nach dem Gast, der auf sie warten sollte. Schließlich richteten sich beinahe gleichzeitig ihre Blicke auf eine der wirklich fast komplett im Dunkel des Raumes gelegenen Nischen, über der eine Art unsichtbare Wolke der Missbilligung zu schweben schien.

Forlos nahm die Hand wieder vom Schwertgriff und beeilte sich, den Tisch des Neuankömmlings zu erreichen. So wie Haldir konnte er sich gerade noch zurückhalten, bei der Begrüßung mit der diesem Elb angemessen tiefen Neigung des Kopfes die Neugierde der übrigen Gäste noch mehr zu wecken. Der andere knurrte leicht und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Dies-„ verkündete er und seine Stimme vibrierte leicht vor Widerwillen, „ist der mieseste Gasthof, den ich jemals gezwungen war, aufzusuchen. Und ich habe schon so einige besucht."

Nach den Erfahrungen ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte Haldir daran auch nicht den geringsten Zweifel. „Wir haben Euch erwartet, Lord Erestor."

„Ach wirklich?" Der Noldo lehnte sich leicht vor und das Licht der Öllampe verlor sich in den tiefschwarzen Augen. „Dann wisst Ihr offenbar etwas, das ich nicht weiß. Eigentlich führte mich mein Weg nämlich in diese Abfallgrube, um jemand ganz anderen zu finden."

Die beiden Hauptmänner schwiegen verblüfft. Erestor war nicht derjenige, den sie treffen sollten, soviel war also klar. Elronds Seneschall spielte gewöhnlich keine Spiele.

„Aber…" Forlos winkte ganz gegen seine Gewohntheit dem Schankmädchen zu, damit es ihnen etwas zu trinken brachte. „Und warum seid Ihr dann hier?"

„Erklärt mir lieber, warum _Ihr_ hier seid!" forderte Erestor und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. „Kaum habe ich meinen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt, kommt dieser Berg von einem Wirt auf mich zu und raunzt mich an, dass ‚meine Freunde' gerade unterwegs sind und ich solange hier warten soll."

„Was Ihr dann auch getan habt", ergänzte Haldir mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „War das nicht etwas riskant, wenn Ihr gar nicht wusstet, um wen es sich handelt?"

„Riskant?" Erestor legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Vielleicht ebenso riskant, wie der Aufenthalt zweier hochrangiger Krieger hier? Was hat Celeborn veranlasst, Euch herzuschicken, Hauptmann? Habt Ihr versehentlich seinen angeberischen weißen Bogen zerbrochen? Und Ihr, Forlos? Kleinen unerlaubten Ausflug in Thranduils Weinkeller gemacht?"

Haldir erstarrte einen Augenblick bei der Vorstellung, die Erestor da ausmalte. Celeborns weißer, mit durchbrochenen Mithril-Ranken umhüllter Bogen war ein Heiligtum. Galadriel hatte vor langer Zeit nur halb im Scherz geseufzt, sie wünschte sich, dass der Herr Loriens sich niemals zwischen ihr und der Waffe entscheiden musste, wenn ihr Leben davon abhing. Im Gegensatz dazu war Glorfindels Besessenheit von Gil-Galads Schwert nur eine harmlose Marotte.

„Wir sollen auf eine Nachricht warten", erklärte Forlos ungerührt. Ein Überfall auf Thranduils Weinkeller war offenbar nicht so schrecklich, wie Erestor annahm. „Und was führt Euch dann her?"

„Ich suche jemanden", wiederholte Erestor und betrachtete interessiert die Becher, die das Schankmädchen vor ihnen abstellte. Die Krüge glänzten und blitzten vor Sauberkeit. Er warf ihr eine Münze zu und sie lächelte strahlend, wobei sie eine nicht mehr ganz vollständige Zahnreihe enthüllte. Erestor seufzte nur und goss sich etwas von dem schweren Wein ein.

„Jemanden?" bohrte Forlos weiter und fing sich einen düsteren Blick des Seneschalls ein. „So weit unten im Süden?"

Haldir verdrängte das Bild des zerbrochenen Bogens erfolgreich und nahm einen Schluck Wein. So langsam dämmerte ihm, was Elronds Vertrauten herführte und es beruhigte ihn nicht besonders. „Ihr solltet ihn nicht alleine suchen."

„Ich werde ihn alleine töten, also kann ich ihn auch alleine suchen", lächelte Erestor kühl.

„Und er soll hier sein?"

„Er nicht, aber jemand, der ihn gut kennt."

„Doch nicht etwa das Mädchen?" schnaubte Forlos kopfschüttelnd. „Sie wird längst tot sein."

„Unterschätzt niemals die Lebenskraft der Sterblichen", wischte Erestor den Einwand beiseite. „Hestia ist hier und Eure Anwesenheit macht es mir nicht einfacher, sie zu finden. Sie wird sich sofort im nächsten Loch verkrochen haben, als sie von den zwei Elben hörte, die in Hellheim herumstreifen."

Ein leises Lachen erklang aus der angrenzenden Nische. „So alt und dennoch so nachtragend", erklang es dann in Sindarin. „Ihr könnt Eure Abstammung einfach nicht verleugnen, Erestor von Imladris."

Haldir gestand sich ein, dass er nun einen der seltenen Momente seines Lebens durchmachte, in dem ihm die Worte fehlten. Nicht nur die Worte, er saß einfach wie erstarrt da und war nicht einmal in der Lage, zu seinen Waffen zu greifen. Wer auch immer dort saß, er hatte jedes Wort verstanden und noch war nicht klar, ob es Freund oder Feind war. Nicht nur ihm erging es so, auch Forlos hielt seinen Becher mitten in der Luft vor sich, die Augen starr auf die Trennwand gerichtet. Einzig Erestors Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sparsamen Lächeln.

„Gehört das Belauschen fremder Gespräche neuerdings zu Eurem Zeitvertreib?" fragte der Noldo dann voller Spott ihren unbekannten Zuhörer.

„Etwas, das auch Euch vertraut sein sollte." Nebenan raschelte Stoff, dann schob sich eine seltsame Gestalt vor das Licht des Schankraums. Ihr Zuhörer war groß, irgendwie unförmig, als trüge er viele Lagen Stoff am Leib und auf seinem Kopf thronte ein Hut, rund wie ein Wagenrad wo er auf den langen, grauen Haaren saß und spitz zulaufend mit einem leichten Knick im oberen Drittel. „Nun, Ihr Herren Elben, habt Ihr an Eurem Tisch noch Platz für einen alten Zauberer?"

„Mithrandir", sagte Haldir leise in Forlos' Richtung. „Du wirst von ihm gehört haben."

„Gehört ja", bestätigte der Waldelb und rückte etwas zur Seite, damit sich der Istar einen Stuhl heranziehen konnte. „Aber noch nie begegnet."

„Wartet mit dem Urteil, ob dies bislang ein Versäumnis oder ein Glücksfall für Euch war", riet ihm Erestor mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

Gandalfs hellblaue Augen strahlten vor Vergnügen. „Nein, Ihr verändert Euch wirklich nicht mehr. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass doch einiges so bleibt, wie es ist."

Haldir räusperte sich. „Mithrandir-„

„Gandalf", wurde er von dem Zauberer unterbrochen. „So kennt man mich hier."

„Ich finde es bezeichnend, dass man Euch _hier_ überhaupt kennt", kommentierte Erestor bissig.

„Allerlei seltsames Volk trifft sich in Hellheim", parierte Gandalf noch vergnügter. „Nicht wahr, Erestor? Deswegen seid Ihr doch wohl an diesem Ort und fallt genauso wenig auf wie ich."

Die beiden Hauptmänner wechselten einen langen Blick. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn die zwei weiter Komplimente austauschten, würden weder Celeborn noch Thranduil in naher Zukunft die Nachricht erhalten, auf die sie so angespannt warteten.

„Ich stelle fest, dass die zwei jungen Krieger ungeduldig werden", schmunzelte Gandalf.

Haldir wölbte eine Braue. Junge Krieger…so hatte man ihn schon länger nicht mehr genannt. „Ich denke dabei eher an Herrn Celeborn und König Thranduil."

„Sie werden sich wünschen, die Nachricht nie erhalten zu haben", lautete die plötzlich sehr unheilschwangere Antwort. „Doch wir sollten nicht hier darüber reden. Wer weiß schon, welche Ohren zuhören. Und Ihr könnt ruhig mitkommen, Erestor. Erfahren hättet Ihr es ohnehin."

„Wie beruhigend, Gandalf."

Gandalf packte seinen Holzstab aus silbrig verwitterter Eiche und überhörte geflissentlich Erestors Kommentar. Energisch verließ er den Schankraum und rempelte dabei mit Leichtigkeit den massigen Wirt um, der heraneilte, um zwei Raufbolde zu trennen, die schon zu dieser frühen Stunde mit einem Faustkampf angefangen hatten.

o

* * *

o

Es hatte etwas Tröstliches, wieder vertraute Sterne an diesem klaren Nachthimmel zu erblicken. Nicht, dass die Zeit so tief im Osten verschwendet gewesen war, im Gegenteil – Aragorn hatte sie genossen. Es gab viel zu entdecken jenseits des Meeres von Rhûn und trotz der langen Monate, die er dort mit Legolas und Galen herumgewandert war, hatte er nur einen kleinen Teil dieser fremdartigen Gegend kennen gelernt. Wilde Völker lebten dort, deren Sitten es wohl in keinem anderen Teil dieser Welt gab.

Aragorn rückte ein wenig auf dem harten Boden hin und her, bis er es bequemer hatte. „Habt ihr nicht auch die Sterne vermisst?"

„Estel", seufzte Legolas, der zu seiner Linken lag. „Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich mit uns über die Sterne reden?"

„Doch, will er", kam es von Galen, der den Platz zu Aragorns Rechten belegte.

„Ich versuche nur, mich zu entspannen", verteidigte sich Aragorn.

„Genau das, auf was es hier ankommt", knurrte der Waldelb. „Entspann du dich nur, Galen und ich versuchen inzwischen, aus diesem Schlamassel rauszukommen."

Aragorn hob etwas den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Szenerie gleiten, die Legolas nicht ganz zu Unrecht als Schlamassel bezeichnet hatte. So richtig konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie das überhaupt hatte passieren können. Dabei war die Grenze zum Düsterwald höchstens noch einen Tagesritt entfernt. Eine von so verlässlichen Kriegern wie Caeril bewachte Grenze, die die Lösung aller ihrer Probleme sein würde.

„Ein Messer würde uns schon weiterhelfen", überlegte Galen.

„In der Tat." Legolas' Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Vorausgesetzt, wir könnten uns zuvor von den Fesseln befreien, um es in die Hand zu nehmen."

„Das war nicht sehr hilfreich", schnappte Galen und hüllte sich in beleidigtes Schweigen.

Aragorn fühlte mit ihm. Legolas hatte wirklich seit einiger Zeit sehr üble Laune. Um genau zu sein, hatte sich seine Laune abrupt verschlechtert, als sie der Horde Orks in die Hände gefallen waren. Vielleicht waren sie ein bisschen unvorsichtig geworden, weil ihr Ziel doch schon so nah gewesen war. Sie hatten einige Abenteuer zusammen im Osten überstanden und einfach nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ihnen so nah am Düsterwald noch etwas passieren konnte. Fünfzig Orks, die sich ungewohnt leise in der Nacht an ihr Lager geschlichen hatten, waren dann doch eine Überraschung gewesen, die sehr schnell damit endete, dass die drei nun verschnürt wie Stoffballen am Rande des Lagers der Orks lagen und darauf warteten, zum Abendessen verspeist zu werden.

Darum jedenfalls schien sich die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung der bösartigen Kreaturen zu drehen, die sich schon eine ganze Weile hinzog. Es waren gefährliche Burschen, nicht mit Borzo zu vergleichen, alle schwer bewaffnet und so blutrünstig, dass es förmlich zu spüren war. Zu Aragorns Glück war der Hass auf die Elben größer als auf einen Sterblichen und so hatten seine beiden unsterblichen Begleiter einen Großteil der Hiebe und Tritte eingefangen, mit denen sie die Orks während der Nacht weiter durch die Ebene getrieben hatten.

„Sie scheinen sich einig zu sein", stöhnte Galen, als sich einer der Orks aus der Gruppe löste und mit schlurfenden Schritten zu ihnen kam. „Ich wünschte fast, Elladan wäre hier und hätte einen seiner Pläne."

„So verzweifelt ist unsere Lage nun auch nicht", murmelte Legolas.

Der Ork blieb zwei Schritte vor ihnen stehen und schlenkerte irgendwie unschlüssig mit den Armen. Ein Büschel hellen, verfilzten Haares wuchs mitten auf seinem Kopf und hing ihm bis über die Augen, die hinter diesem Schleier ungewohnt rotgolden schimmerten. Ratlosigkeit spiegelte sich darin. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitorks war er beinahe ordentlich gekleidet, zumindest bedeckten verlumpte Kleidungsstücke einen Großteil seiner unappetitlich glänzenden Haut. Der Teil, der zu sehen war, wies Flecken und Narben auf, sicher nicht immer Zeichen kriegerischer Auseinandersetzungen. Unter den Orks selbst ging es keineswegs harmlos zu. Eine wilde Keilerei, die unter den anderen gerade ausbrach, war der deutlichste Beweis dafür.

Der Ork sah kurz über seine Schulter, dann ging er rechts neben Legolas in die Knie. Zur Verwunderung der drei Gefangenen streckte er vorsichtig die Hand mit den klauenartigen Fingern aus und strich über das verschlungene Muster, das in den ledernen Armschutz geprägt war. Legolas verzog angewidert das Gesicht und versuchte, der Berührung zu entkommen. Sofort hob der Ork beinahe beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Waldelb", raunte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Du bist ein Waldelb."

„Was ändert das?" stieß Thranduils einziger Nachfahre mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wenn du mich töten willst, dann tu es, aber erspare mir jedes weitere Wort."

„Waldelb…" Der Ork seufzte leise und leckte sich mit der Zunge, die an der Spitze gespalten war, über die schmalen, dunklen Lippen. Das erklärte zumindest sein leichtes Lispeln. Er schien sich erst sammeln zu müssen, um überhaupt einen kompletten Satz hervorzubringen. „Nur eine Frage."

„Eine Frage?" echote Aragorn höchst irritiert. Orks fragten nicht. Abgesehen vielleicht von Borzo, doch der war eine Ausnahme und damit kein verlässlicher Maßstab.

„Nichts dergleichen", fauchte Legolas und richtete sich abrupt auf, so gut es mit der festen Verschnürung ging. Seine schlechte Laune erreichte eindeutig einen neuen Höhepunkt und das ging zu Lasten der ihm sonst so eigenen Gelassenheit.

Der Ork warf einen hastigen Blick über seine Schulter. Am Feuer näherte sich die Diskussion offenem Blutvergießen. Niemand achtete weiter auf sie. „Eine Frage, Waldelb!"

„Lass ihn doch fragen", schlug Galen vor, der sich neugierig ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte und den Diener Saurons wieder mit diesem bedenklichen Interesse in den Smaragdaugen betrachtete, das für alle anderen Ärger ankündigte.

Legolas knurrte nur, aber für den Ork war das wohl pure Zustimmung. „Es heißt, ihr Elben habt einen Ork unter euch."

„Nein!" Legolas streckte das Kinn vor und rümpfte fast die Nase. „Der Ork lebt in Bruchtal. Keiner deiner Art wird jemals das Waldelbenreich bevölkern. Abschaum wie ihr überschreitet nicht lebend unsere Grenzen."

Das war nun doch ein wenig hart, fand Aragorn und Galen gab auch einen etwas ungeduldigen Laut von sich. „Lass ihn doch mal ausreden", meinte der Ithildrim tadelnd auf Sindarin. „Irgendwas will er schließlich."

Der Ork stülpte die Lippen vor und kratzte sich an der Brust. Man konnte die Flöhe förmlich springen sehen. „Ich könnte euch befreien."

„Ach wirklich?" machte Legolas mit ätzendem Spott. „Könntest du das?"

Eifriges Nicken folgte. „Morgen früh, wenn die anderen dem Licht entfliehen müssen."

„Und dann?" Galen lächelte beinahe herzlich. „Was willst du als Gegenleistung?"

Die rotgoldenen Augen wanderten zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ich will mit."

„Nur über meine Leiche!" zischelte Legolas.

„Kein Problem", strahlte Galen.

„Warum nicht?" nickte Aragorn.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden?" empörte sich Thranduilion. „Ich kann keinen Ork mit in den Palast bringen. Mein Vater schmeißt uns alle in den Waldfluss."

„Die Alternative besteht darin, dass er nur noch deine Asche vorfindet", erinnerte ihn Galen.

„Die könnte er dann allerdings auch in den Waldfluss werfen", ergänzte Aragorn.

„Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, ob er die Wahrheit sagt", verteidigte sich Legolas, dem die Logik wohl nicht ganz verborgen blieb, die in der Annahme eines derartigen Angebotes lag.

Galen runzelte leicht die Stirn und wechselte wieder in Westron. „Wieso kannst du uns befreien morgen früh?"

„Weil ich als einziger Wache halten werde", grinste der Ork und zeigte seine zwar erstaunlich weißen, aber auch enorm spitzen Zähne.

„So?"

„Mir macht die Sonne nichts."

„Faszinierend", freute sich der Rhûnar-Heiler. „Woher kommt das?"

Das ging sogar Aragorn zu weit, zumal am Feuer wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Ist doch egal. Du willst uns also helfen. Gut, ich denke, wir sind uns einig. Nicht wahr, Legolas?"

Stur presste der Waldelb die Lippen zusammen.

„Legolas", beschwor ihn auch Galen.

„IZAK!" brüllte plötzlich einer der anderen, wirklich großen Orks und trampelte zu ihnen herüber.

Izak – eindeutig der Name ihres Orks, so wie er zusammenzuckte – starrte Legolas an. „Gib mir dein Wort, Waldelb!"

Am Ende siegte der natürliche Überlebenstrieb und ganz langsam nickte Mittelerdes einziger Elbenprinz. Er sah dabei zwar aus, als müsste er sich ganz unelbisch übergeben, aber immerhin. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn Izak flog unter dem wuchtigen Fußtritt des anderen Ork mehrere Schritte weit weg.

„Was machst du da?" schrie der andere ihren Verbündeten an, der sich bereits wieder aufrappelte und gebückt und ohne den Blick zu heben weiter auswich. „Wolltest dir wohl doch mal ein Stück Fleisch holen, du erbärmlicher Wurm. Jetzt verschwinde!"

Izak schlich davon, aber nicht ohne den drei Gefangenen verstohlen zuzublinzeln.

o

* * *

o

tbc


	2. Alleine reist's sich schlecht

**A/N: **Man denke sich nun ein AU-Schild. Zumindest aber einen Aufkleber damit! Ich hab in Aragorns Wanderzeit nun ein paar Ereignisse gepackt, die nun wirklich nicht stattgefunden haben können. Außerdem kommt es zeitlich nicht ganz hin, was Gandalf betrifft. Nachsicht, bitte!

**o**

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Nein, ich habe es nicht geklaut, nur geliehen, was natürlich ein völlig anderer Sachverhalt ist. Immerhin gebe ich es zurück

**o**

**2. Kapitel: Alleine reist's sich schlecht**

o

Umständlicher als nötig stopfte er seine lange Pfeife, entzündete sie mit einer winzigen Bewegung seiner Hand und paffte die Rauchwolken in den wolkenlosen Frühlingshimmel. Wenn seine Begleiter ungeduldig waren, so ließen sie sich wenigstens im Moment nichts anmerken. Gandalf verbarg ein breites Lächeln.

Iluvatur war wahrlich ein Meister der Vielfalt und der Harmonie zugleich. So wenig sie sich äußerlich ähnelten, so gleich waren sie doch im Innern, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so schien. Im Grunde trieb sie die gleiche Kraft an und das war Hingabe. Erestor mochte sie hinter seinem Zynismus verschleiern, wie das ein typischer Noldo eben so tat. Haldirs ganze Kraft hatte schon immer dem Erhalt der Welt gegolten, wie er sie kannte. Und Forlos? Gandalf gestand sich ein, den Tawarwaith mit der dunklen Vergangenheit auf Anhieb sympathisch zu finden.

Ob das umgekehrt auch galt, war nicht sicher. Gerade eben traf den Istar wieder ein kritischer Blick aus diesen dunkelblauen Augen, die schon so viele Grausamkeiten gesehen hatten.

„Was für ein netter Platz für eine Unterhaltung", ließ sich Erestor nach längerem Schweigen vernehmen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die halbhohe Mauer, die den vernachlässigten Friedhof umgab, auf dem die Hellheimer die Toten zu verscharren pflegten. Eine seltsame Sitte, den Körper nicht dem Feuer zu übergeben. „Ich kann die Würmer hören, die unter unseren Füßen an den Knochen nagen."

Haldir tippte mit der Stiefelspitze gegen einen aufgeworfenen Erdhaufen, der das jüngste Opfer der Stadt bedeckte. „Würmer nagen keine Knochen ab. Ihr hört bestimmt etwas anderes."

„Eine Ratte", schlug Forlos vor. „Oder einen Maulwurf."

„Nein", widersprach Haldir. „Kein Maulwurf."

„Wollen wir wetten?" Forlos baute sich auf der anderen Seite des Erdhaufens auf.

Celeborns erster Wächter überlegte einen Moment. Er wirkte dabei genauso ernsthaft, als würde er gerade darüber nachdenken, wie die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes noch besser zu schützen seien. „Um was?"

„Gandalf", zischelte Erestor. „Wie weit wollt Ihr dieses Spielchen noch treiben?"

„Ich? Ich mach doch gar nichts."

„Eben."

„Und wer gräbt die Leiche wieder aus?" erkundigte sich Forlos gerade.

Gandalf hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ihr könnt aufhören. Ich gestehe, es fällt mir mit zunehmendem Alter immer schwerer, sofort zur Sache zu kommen."

Beide Hauptmänner durchbohrten ihn mit ihren Blicken. Sie glaubten ihm kein Wort. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass seine Begleiter nicht zu den ahnungslosen Sterblichen gehörten, die ihn für eine Mischung aus Zauberer und Scharlatan hielten.

„Hört, hört", murmelte Erestor.

„Es gibt einen Ort, nicht einmal weit von hier, der eine große Bedrohung für die Reiche Celeborns und Thranduils darstellt", begann Gandalf.

„Eigentlich gibt es Dutzende davon", kommentierte Erestor trocken.

„Wollt Ihr nun die Neuigkeiten hören oder nicht?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ursprünglich gar nicht dazu eingeladen war…"

Forlos und Haldir räusperten sich gleichzeitig.

„Schon gut." Erestor neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bitte um Nachsicht, aber schlechte Nachrichten verderben mir immer den Tag. Und glaubt mir, wenn Mithrandir auftaucht, sind _wirklich_ schlechte Nachrichten zu erwarten."

‚_Und sie werden dich genauso wenig beeindrucken wie immer',_ ergänzte Gandalf für sich, bevor er nach dem besten Weg suchte, seine Befürchtungen in Worte zu fassen. „Sauron ist wieder in Dol Guldur."

Nach der Art, wie ihn drei Augenpaare unterschiedlicher Farbe und ebenso unterschiedlichem Grad des Entsetzens anstarrten, kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass seine Fertigkeit, subtil und sensibel mit solchen Neuigkeiten umzugehen, auch nach fast zwei Jahrtausenden nicht unbedingt größer geworden war. Forlos war regelrecht bis ins Mark erschüttert. Kein Wunder, wenn man seine Geschichte bedachte. Gandalf kannte sie, auch wenn der Tawarwaith sie niemandem je wirklich berichtet hatte. Haldir sah nur die Gefahr für Lothlorien und Erestor…

„Sauron…", echote der Noldo gedehnt und seine dunklen Brauen hoben sich etwas. „Wie sicher seid Ihr Euch?"

„Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür."

„Nennt mich einfach wissbegierig und verratet mir, wie solche Anzeichen aussehen."

„Die Festung ist bevölkert."

„Das ist sie bereits seit einigen Jahren wieder, wie wir alle wissen." Erestor schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkörnchen vom Ärmel seines schwarzen, makellos sauberen Hemdes. „Weht nun ein Banner über der Festung mit Saurons Namen? Oder steht ein Schild am Fuß des Amon Lanc mit der Aufschrift: ‚Der Herr dieser Festung ist anwesend'?"

Eine leichte Hitze ballte sich in Gandalfs Brust. Nun wusste er wieder genau, warum er auf Valinor die Vanyar den Noldor immer vorgezogen hatte. „Ich spüre es einfach."

„Na dann!" rief Erestor und riss theatralisch die Augen auf. „Gandalf spürt Sauron! Worauf warten wir noch? Zu den Waffen!"

„Lord Erestor", ließ sich Haldir ruhig vernehmen. „Selbst wenn es nur eine Vermutung ist, so ist der, von dem sie stammt, doch zu sicher sonst darin, um sie einfach ignorieren zu können."

„Danke", brummte Gandalf in Haldirs Richtung.

„Was erwartet Ihr von uns?" fragte Forlos, der nachdenklich die Unterhaltung verfolgt hatte. „Die Nachricht alleine ist es nicht, weshalb Ihr unsere Anwesenheit verlangtet. Es hätte auch andere Wege gegeben, sie mitzuteilen."

„So wie ich Gandalf kenne – und ich kenne ihn doch recht gut – geht es hier nicht nur um das Wissen als solches", spekulierte Erestor mit beunruhigender Treffsicherheit.

„Er ist noch geschwächt", verteidigte sich der Maia, der Erestor weit weg wünschte. „Wenn wir verhindern können, dass er erneut flieht, könnten wir ihm vielleicht ein Ende bereiten."

„Vorausgesetzt, er ist wirklich in Dol Guldur."

„Dann findet es heraus!" herrschte Gandalf ihn am Ende seiner Geduld an. „Und für den Fall, dass es so ist, nehmt genug Krieger mit, um ihm sofort den Garaus zu machen!"

Einen langen Moment legte sich Schweigen über die Anwesenden, schließlich räusperte sich Forlos. „Ich schätze, das ist die Nachricht, die ich meinem König überbringen soll."

„Und zwar in genau diesen Worten", bestätigte Gandalf noch immer verärgert, auch wenn sich ein Wissen in ihm regte, das sehr gut geeignet war, seine Laune wieder zu heben.

„König Thranduil wird nicht begeistert sein."

„Er wird auch kaum sein Heer wegen einer Ahnung Gandalfs in Bewegung setzen", sagte Erestor spöttisch. „Und sich im Nachhinein ärgern, dass er Euch hergeschickt hat."

„Deswegen begleite ich Euch", fauchte Gandalf nach einem bösen Blick zu Erestor. „Thranduil wird sich am Ende die Möglichkeit nicht entgehen lassen können, den Düsterwald vor dieser Bedrohung endgültig zu schützen. Ihr, Haldir, braucht keine Unterstützung. Galadriel wird das Unheil ebenso deutlich ahnen wie ich."

„Aha, jetzt ahnt Ihr es also nur noch", lächelte Erestor. „Elrond ahnt es auch oder ist Imladris das Tal der Ahnungslosen?"

„Imladris ist weit weg von Düsterwald, Lord Erestor. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Elrond gar nicht erst damit behelligt habe."

„Tragischerweise vereitelt meine Anwesenheit hier leider Eure Rücksichtnahme. Er wird nicht untätig dabeistehen."

„Ich überlasse es Euch, ihm das auszureden", verkündete Gandalf voll scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit. Seine Rache war nah. Beiläufig erhob er sich und schlenderte an den äußeren Rand der Friedhofsmauer, von wo man einen sehr guten Ausblick auf Hellheims Hafen hatte. Ein Händlerschiff näherte sich gerade gemütlich einem der Anleger. „Vorausgesetzt, Ihr findet die Zeit dazu."

Auf Erestors natürliches Misstrauen zu setzen, erwies sich immer als richtig. Mit drei langen Schritten war der Elb an seiner Seite und starrte misstrauisch auf den Hafen hinunter. Plötzlich schien ein Ruck durch seinen Körper zu gehen. „Woher wusstet Ihr…?"

Gandalf gestattete sich ein boshaftes Lächeln. „Nur eine Ahnung. Aber davon haltet Ihr ja bekanntlich sehr wenig."

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch!" zischte Elronds Seneschall, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und im Laufschritt über den schmalen Weg Richtung Hafen eilte.

„Wo will er hin?" erkundigte sich Haldir und gesellte sich zusammen mit Forlos zu Gandalf.

„Einen alten Freund treffen", kicherte der Istar.

„Wohl eher eine alte Freundin", kam es von Forlos, der die schmächtige Gestalt an der Reling des Handelsschiffes ebenfalls erkannt hatte. „Ich frage mich, was sie da macht."

„Ein neues Leben leben", antwortete Gandalf und sah zu, wie Erestors dunkle Gestalt zwischen den ersten Häusern des Kais auftauchte.

Haldir seufzte. „Sie wird nicht glücklich sein, dass ihr _altes_ Leben darin auftaucht."

„Wer ist schon glücklich, wenn Erestor so auf ihn zustürmt", bestätigte Forlos nicht ohne Weisheit.

Hestia jedenfalls war es nicht. Sie hatte einfach ganz ruhig dagestanden und zugesehen, wie das Schiff anlegte, als Erestor den ersten Schritt auf den Holzsteg machte. Mit der perfekten Fernsicht aller Erstgeborenen und auch Maiar gesegnet, beobachteten die drei auf dem Hügel, wie sie leichenblass wurde, unwillkürlich zu dem Kurzschwert griff, das an ihrem Gürtel hing und dann doch lieber die Flucht antrat. Nicht auf den Anleger, sondern auf die andere Seite des Schiffs, kopfüber in das verdreckte Hafenwasser.

„Wird er oder nicht?" überlegte Haldir.

„Um einen Krug Wein, dass er wird", sagte Forlos.

„Einverstanden."

Erestor zögerte nicht lange. Mit einem sehr eleganten Kopfsprung setzte er seine Verfolgung im Wasser fort, holte die nicht gerade geübte Flüchtende ein und packte sie dann an den Haaren, um sie hinter sich her wieder Richtung Anleger zu zerren.

„Gewonnen", freute sich Thranduils Hauptmann.

„Es war aber auch nicht weiter schwierig", grollte Haldir und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Wir sollten vielleicht für ein wenig Rückendeckung sorgen. Die Leute dort unten scheinen nicht so ganz zu verstehen, warum ein schwarz gekleideter Elb wie von Sinnen auf ein Mädchen losgeht, das gerade erst angekommen ist."

Gandalf runzelte ein wenig besorgt die Stirn. Bei genauer Betrachtung rotteten sich gerade einige Dutzend Hellheimer zusammen, um Erestor seine Beute wieder abzujagen und ihn womöglich gleich zu ertränken. Sorgen machte sich Gandalf allerdings eher um die Hellheimer. Erestor war niemand, der sich eine Beute wieder abjagen ließ und ein Blutbad das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchten.

o

* * *

o

Wie schwer konnte es sein, die Feder eines Falken zu treffen?

Nicht sehr, wenn sie sich noch am Falken selber befand. Doch warum sollte man einen so großartigen Vogel töten?

Unendlich schwierig, wenn sie ganz alleine von sanften Luftbewegungen getrieben aus der Höhe eines Mallorns auf den Boden des Goldenen Walds niedersank.

Wahrlich eine Herausforderung, die der Bogenschütze, der ganz ruhig die Sehne seines Bogens einlegte, dann einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher nahm, der seitlich an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, wirklich gerne annahm.

Weit oben, am Rand einer der sich um den Stamm des mächtigen Mallorns windenden Treppen, streckte ein Galadhel den Arm aus und öffnete dann die Finger seiner Hand. Die lange, braunschattierte Feder löste sich aus dem Griff und begann den unberechenbaren Weg zum Boden.

Der Rest der Bevölkerung Caras Galadhons nahm die Schießübung mitten im Herzen der Stadt mit Gelassenheit. Nach einigen Jahrtausenden gewöhnte man sich daran, dass Lord Celeborn von Zeit zu Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit damit schärfte, Pfeile zwischen seinen Untertanen umher zu schießen. Er war ein zu guter Bogenschütze, um wirklich jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Solange man nicht direkt in die Flugbahn geriet, konnte eigentlich nichts passieren.

Celeborn selbst hatte ohnehin wenig für ängstliche Gemüter über, die sich von solch kleinen Unternehmungen in die etwas außerhalb gelegenen Teile der Stadt treiben ließen. Außerdem war er ein viel beschäftigter Elb und konnte nicht immer stundenlang herumlaufen, bis er die Übungsplätze seiner Galadhrim erreichte, nur um den ein oder anderen Pfeil abzuschießen.

Außerdem war er nicht nur viel beschäftigt, sondern auch ein sehr praktisch veranlagter Elb. Eindeutig das Erbe aller Sindar. Celeborns Antwort auf höfliche Anfragen in der Vergangenheit war dementsprechend immer gleich gewesen: rund um seinen Talan war genug Platz. Warum also in die Ferne schweifen?

Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes genoss die Ruhe der Abenddämmerung, behielt dabei die Feder im Auge, die einen anmutige Tanz in den Strömungen warmer und kalter Luft aufführte und ließ dabei ohne große Anstrengung die Sehne gespannt. Die fein verzierte Spitze des Pfeils folgte den Bewegungen der Feder, die noch weit oben schwebte. Direkt über ihr in der Schusslinie stand Orophin und blätterte in einem Buch. Ab und an warf Celeborns - von Haldir in einsamer Entscheidung ernannter - Leibwächter einen Blick nach unten, schätzte kurz den Weg des Zielobjekts ein und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Lektüre.

Während sich die eine Hälfte seiner Gedanken auf die Feder konzentrierte, versuchte sich Celeborn zu erinnern, was Orophin gerade las. Bei der Menge an Büchern, die dieser Elb verschlang, war er nie auf dem neuesten Stand. Ein wirklich belesener Elb und ein verdammt guter Krieger. Galadriels Gemahl grinste leicht. Beim letzten Scharmützel an den Grenzen hatte sich Orophins Leidenschaft für das geschriebene Wort ausgezahlt. Er war ein wenig in Bedrängnis geraten und hatte in der Not einem Ork einen solide gebundenen Gedichtband so heftig gegen den Schädel geschlagen, dass der Kreatur das Genick gebrochen war.

Zum Glück waren gerade etwas ruhigere Zeiten und Orophin konnte diese überflüssige Aufgabe von Celeborns persönlichem Schutz wahrnehmen, ohne dass sie damit einen wertvollen Krieger an den Grenzen vermissten.

Celeborn hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als ein gellender Schrei die Stille durchbrach. Unvorbereitet auf das abgrundtiefe Entsetzen, das in der hellen Stimme mitschwang, zuckte Loriens routinierter, sonst eigentlich durch nichts zu überraschender Krieger zu seinem eigenen Ärger zusammen und der Pfeil schoss davon. Sein Weg ging hoch hinaus in den Himmel, an der Feder vorbei und er nahm direkten Kurs auf Orophin. Der hob ebenso überrascht den Kopf, sah den Pfeil auf sich zukommen und warf sich zur Seite.

Celeborn nahm mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig wahr. Eines davon war die Feder, die unversehrt weiter nach unten tänzelte. Das andere war der Pfeil, der die Luft durchschnitt, wo Orophin gerade noch gestanden hatte und dann in den Mallornstamm dahinter einschlug. Sehr viel unangenehmer war allerdings der Anblick, wie Haldirs jüngerer Bruder über den Rand der Treppe fiel, sich gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen an der Kante festhalten konnte und leicht schwingend weit, weit über dem Boden hängen blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung", erklang es dennoch von oben. „Nichts passiert."

Celeborn wich im letzten Moment zur Seite aus, als Orophins Buch sich neben ihm in den weichen Waldboden grub. „Wie schön", murmelte er und hängte noch gleich einen leisen, aber heftigen Fluch an.

Der nächste Schrei…inzwischen hatte Celeborn die Stimme erkannt, die da zwischen den Mellyrn die Blätter zum Einrollen brachte und auch die Richtung ausgemacht, aus der sie kam. Einen Atemzug später stürmte über den von Wurzeln gesäumten Pfad eine zierliche Gestalt mit wehendem Silberhaar heran. Den nächsten Fluch auf den Lippen nahm Celeborn eine leicht breitbeinige Haltung an und ließ vorsichtshalber seinen Bogen neben sich auf den weichen Boden fallen. Das war sicherer für das, was kommen würde.

Die jüngste Einwohnerin Caras Galadhons – gesegnet mit großem Talent als Bogenschützin und geschlagen mit ebenso großem Geschick, sich und andere durch ihr unelbisches Temperament in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen – gestikulierte heftig nach hinten, schrie wieder irgendetwas und rannte beinahe ungebremst in ihn hinein. Celeborn war groß, mit gutem Gleichgewichtssinn ausgestattet und den seiner Art eigenen Körperkräften. Leiloss war klein, zierlich und gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, als sie gegen die wohltrainierte Kriegerbrust ihres obersten Befehlshabers knallte. Wie erwartet prallte sie wieder ab und hing dann über Celeborns zupackendem Arm wie ein nasses Handtuch.

„Herr…" stöhnte es aus dem irgendwie verbogenen Haufen Elbin über Celeborns Arm.

„Leiloss", seufzte Celeborn und sah nach oben, wo sich Orophin gerade wieder auf die Stufen gezogen hatte und kopfschüttelnd den Weg nach unten antrat. „Welches Unglück hat den Goldenen Wald heimgesucht?"

Er gratulierte sich im Stillen, diese Worte als Frage formuliert zu haben. Man konnte es auch anders sehen. Einige taten es sicherlich, seit Haldir dieses bemerkenswerte Geschöpf von seinem Aufenthalt in Imladris mitgebracht hatte. Celeborn war da noch nicht ganz schlüssig. Leiloss' Unterhaltswert war seiner Meinung nach unübertroffen.

„Herr!" Noch eine besondere Eigenschaft der Ithildrim war ihre schnelle Erholung in jeder Art von Krise. Eben noch halb gelähmt von dem Aufprall rappelte sie sich nun auf, krallte ihre Hände in Celeborns Weste und ertränkte ihn mit einem umwerfend flehentlichen Blick aus ihren leuchtend grünen Augen. „Ein großes Unglück, Herr!"

Kleine Unglücke kannte Leiloss auch nicht. „Hier?"

„Die Lady Galadriel…" Der Griff wechselte von seiner Brust zu seinem rechten Unterarm, um ihn unzeremoniell hinter sich her zu ziehen. Es funktionierte nur zum Teil, da Celeborn sich weder umrennen noch wegzerren ließ, wenn es ihm nicht passte. „Es ist grauenhaft!"

In Verbindung mit seiner Gemahlin kannte Celeborn zwar aus ihren jüngeren Tagen das Wort ‚grausam', aber ‚grauenhaft' eher nicht. Sie befanden sich mitten in Caras Galadhon, so fürchterlich konnte es eigentlich gar nicht sein. Irgendwie rechnete er kaum damit, dass Galadriel von Feinden zerfetzt hinter einem Mallorn lag.

„Sie ist am Spiegel", erklärte sehr viel ruhiger ein Galadhel, der hinter Leiloss den Pfad verließ. „Und es scheint, es waren keine angenehmen Bilder, die sie erblickte."

Rumils Worte erklärten nun so einiges. Celeborn schüttelte mit seiner Hilfe die Ithildrim von sich ab, gab Orophin seinen Bogen zu treuen Händen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem stillen Fleck an der Quelle, die Galadriels Spiegel speiste. Genauso hatte er sich einen angenehmen Abend vorgestellt: misslungene Schießübung, der Bruder seines Hauptmanns, der sich fast zu Tode stürzte und die jüngste Kriegerin weit und breit, die vor lauter Aufregung die ganze Stadt zusammenschrie.

Galadriels Spiegel befand sich an der tiefsten Stelle der Stadt. Eigentlich war es eine Art Loch, wo vor langer Zeit der Boden abgesackt war. An einer Seite der Bruchkante entsprang die Quelle, mit der der Spiegel gespeist wurde. Das kühle Quellwasser bahnte sich einen Weg durch ein Bett aus dunklen, leicht glitzernden Steinen und versickerte dann an einer anderen Stelle unmittelbar vor der anderen Seite der Bruchkante, die von den verflochtenen Wurzeln der Mellyrn abgestützt wurden, die diesen Platz umgaben.

Eine schmale, natürliche Treppe aus Stein führte in einem leichten Bogen hinunter auf den Grund des Ortes. Nahe der Quelle war eine Säule mit einem Wasserbecken aufgestellt. Gewöhnlich stand dahinter in einer Nische eine silberne Karaffe, in der Galadriel das Quellwasser auffing und in das Wasserbecken goss.

Als Celeborn nun die Treppe erreichte, bot sich ihm ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Seine stets elegante Gemahlin rappelte sich gerade neben dem Wasserbecken vom Boden auf, Blätter in den Haaren und in einen Arm die Karaffe geklemmt, die eine leichte Delle auf der Seite hatte.

Nun doch leicht besorgt lief er die Treppe herunter und nahm ihren Arm, um sie zu der Steinbank ganz in der Nähe zu führen. Seiner Meinung nach war es ohnehin keine Bank, sondern eine umgekippte Reliefplatte, auf der man nicht gerade bequem saß, so schön die Muster ja auch sein mochten.

„Manchmal zeigt der Spiegel Dinge-„

Mit einer knappen Geste unterbrach er sie sofort. „Nicht nötig, meine Liebe. Sag mir einfach, was du gesehen hast."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln und stellte die Kanne zu Boden. „Ich wollte nur nachschauen, wie es Haldir so ergeht."

„Und?" Celeborn schätzte seinen Hauptmann und Freund zu hoch, um nun nicht wirklich beunruhigt zu sein.

„Ah, ihm geht es gut", winkte seine Gemahlin ab und begann, die Blätter aus ihren Haaren zu zupfen. „Wenn die Bilder wahr sind, amüsiert er sich sogar ganz prächtig."

„Das ist allerdings schockierend genug, dass du zusammenbrichst und Leiloss halb Lorien in Aufruhr versetzt."

„Das kommt davon, wenn sie mir überall hin folgt", freute sich Galadriel nicht ohne eine Spur Boshaftigkeit. „Sehr anhänglich, diese Elleth. Aber nein, das war es nicht. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen."

Und Celeborn beinahe auch, weil Galadriel in allen Belangen des Spiegels zur Umständlichkeit neigte, verbunden mit langen Phasen bedeutungsschweren Schweigens. Entschieden riss er sich zusammen. „Ah. Wohin?"

„Nach Osten."

„Weit oder nah?" Man musste das Gelände einkreisen, das sie mit den Worten gerade durchwanderte, dann verkürzte sich die Wiedergabe der Vision immer ungemein.

„Nah und beinahe unerreichbar."

„Nah reicht mir schon."

„Dol Guldur", erklärte sie mit leichtem Groll. „Celeborn, es war eine dunkle Vision, voller Bilder von Kampf und vertrauten Gesichtern. Wie wäre es, wenn du diesmal einfach nur zuhörst? Ich schwöre, nicht mehr Worte zu nutzen, als erforderlich ist."

„Ein Schwur, den du ohnehin nicht halten kannst."

„Celeborn!"

Statt einer Antwort verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte sie auffordernd, bis sie aufsprang und mit finsterer Miene ihre übliche Wanderung von fünf Schritten hin und fünf Schritten zurück begann.

„Es war Krieg und ein Elbenheer zog gegen Dol Guldur. Ich sah dich, Elrond und Thranduil. Ich sah viele bekannte Gesichter unter den Kämpfenden. Und ich sah das Innere der Festung. Ein dunkler Feind bewegte sich dort." Sie runzelte einen Moment die Stirn. „Und Gandalf war übrigens auch dort."

Einen Moment wog er die Worte ab, bedachte den Zusammenhang mit Haldirs Reise und erhob sich dann mit einem leichten Seufzer. Galadriel blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was hast du vor?" erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch.

„Die Galadhrim zu den Waffen rufen und einen Feldzug nach Dol Guldur planen", erklärte er nachsichtig.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob dies unmittelbar bevorsteht. Der Spiegel zeigt manchmal nur Möglichkeiten."

„Galadriel…"

„Also bitte – ja, ich gebe zu, dass es diesmal sehr wahrscheinlich ist."

Mit einer Geste, die schlicht besagte ‚na also' steuerte er die Treppe an. Es gab einiges zu bedenken bei dem, was Galadriels Vision verhieß. Die Galadhrim verließen nur ungern den Wald, dessen Schutz ihnen oberstes Gebot war. Alle Krieger konnte er ohnehin nicht mitnehmen, aber auch nicht zu wenige. Es fehlte noch, sich die bissigen Bemerkungen seines Cousins anzuhören, dass die ganze Arbeit wie immer an den Tawarwaith hängen blieb. Celeborn fragte sich, was schlimmer war: gegen Dol Guldur zu ziehen oder dies zusammen mit Thranduil tun zu müssen.

„Celeborn", folgte ihm Galadriels Stimme trügerisch sanft. „In der Vision war es Sommer. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du noch heute Abend abreist."

o

* * *

o

_Ein Heer sammelte sich in der Ebene des Anduin. Der Anblick war erhebend und schrecklich zugleich. Es waren nicht so viele an der Zahl wie damals, als sie den Schicksalsberg belagerten und es waren auch nicht die Völker der Ebene versammelt. Elrond blickte sich um und sah nur die Schönheit der Erstgeborenen, gekleidet in die prächtigen Rüstungen ihrer Kriege. _

„_Wenn sie den Wald nicht verlassen, war alles vergebens", erklärte Glorfindel, der neben ihm auf Asfaloths Rücken saß und in seiner prächtigen Rüstung ein beinahe unwirkliches Schimmern in sich trug. Die Nähe der Schlacht weckte alte Kräfte in ihm, die eigentlich nie ihren Weg von Valinor in die Gegenwart Mittelerdes hätten finden dürfen. „Ohne Thranduil…"_

„_Es wird gelingen", stieß Elrond mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Blick glitt die Linie der Krieger entlang. Galadhrim unter Celeborns Führung hatten sich versammelt, die Krieger Bruchtals, nur wenige an der Zahl und noch weniger Tawarwaith._

_Wie konnten sie gewinnen? Warum hatten sie es darauf ankommen lassen, dass dieses schreckliche Geschöpf in der Festung tiefer im Wald die Schwäche seiner Angreifer erkannte und nun seine schwarzen Truppen gesammelt hatte, um sie den Elben entgegenzustellen?_

_Ein schrilles Kreischen über ihm nahm Elrond die Fähigkeit, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es hielt an, grub sich in seinen Geist und trübte seinen Blick auf den Waldrand, von dem sich nun eine dunkle Masse löste. Dol Guldurs Truppen kamen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Aber wie? Der Schrei wurde lauter, höher…Elrond presste die Hände gegen die Ohren._

„_Aufhören!" stöhnte er gequält._

Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe. Gleichzeitig verschwand die Dunkelheit und warmes Licht umgab den Herrn von Imladris. Immer noch angestrengt von den Qualen für sein Gehör blinzelte er vorsichtig und das erste, was er sah, waren große graue Augen, in denen noch die Ahnung von Tränen schimmerte.

„Sûlhin", murmelte Elrond. „Was tust du hier?"

Ein Stirnrunzeln verriet schon vor dem ersten Wort die Verärgerung seiner Betrachterin. „Du wolltest mir eine Geschichte erzählen und dann…"

Der Rest blieb offen, aber Elronds Orientierung kehrte ohnehin wieder zurück. Er war nicht in der Ebene des Anduin sondern in seinem Arbeitszimmer und es war auch keine Schlacht im Gange, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher, ruhiger Abend. Er hätte es zumindest sein sollen, wenn Elrond nicht diese Bilder überkommen wären. Stattdessen kniete er nun auf dem Boden und vor ihm reckte Halbarads kleine Tochter den Kopf vor.

„Du bist umgefallen", ergänzte sie empört. „Einfach so."

„Ich war nur müde", beschwichtigte er sie und stand noch etwas wackelig wieder auf. Die Aussage war ein eindeutiger Verstoß gegen Celebrians Erziehungsregeln in Bezug auf Schwindeleien vor Kindern. Andererseits konnte man einer Vierjährigen schlecht erklären, dass man mit einer seherischen Gabe gestraft war.

Mit einem Knall flog die Zimmertür auf und drei Elben drängten durch die Tür. Einer davon mit einem Schwert. Elrond seufzte. Glorfindel mochte jetzt nicht mehr die Rüstung aus seiner Vision tragen sondern die prachtvolle Robe, die das nahe Abendessen in der Großen Halle ankündigte, aber ein Schwert trieb Bruchtals oberster Krieger überall auf.

„Was ist geschehen?" rief Elladan.

„Wir hörten einen fürchterlichen Schrei", ergänzte Elrohir.

„Eindringlinge?" bellte Glorfindel und blickte sich wild im Raum um.

„Das war ich", verkündete Sûlhin stolz und drückte die Stoffpuppe, die sie im Arm hielt noch etwas fester.

„Allerdings", nickte Elrond. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Puppe unter der rüden Behandlung bereits die Augen aus dem Kopf quollen.

„Wer auch sonst?" seufzte Glorfindel und nahm das Schwert herunter.

„Man sollte dir den Mund zunähen", ergänzte Elladan verärgert. „Du schreist wie ein Nazgul!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Und ob!"

„Er ist umgefallen!" Ein kleiner Zeigefinger deutete auf Elrond. „Ganz weiß. Erestor hat gesagt, ich darf schreien, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert. Wenn er umfällt, ist das schlimm. Oder etwa _nicht_?"

Elrond wünschte Erestor kurzfristig für einen Tag nach Mordor. Es wurden zwei Tage daraus, als Glorfindel ihn sofort durchdringend ansah. „Das war nichts."

„Sûlhin, begleite mich", forderte Elrohir plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Elladan und ich erzählen dir eine Geschichte."

Die Aussicht, von ihren besten Freunden die versprochene Geschichte zu bekommen, söhnte das Mädchen sofort mit sich und der Welt wieder aus. Morgen hatte sie wahrscheinlich schon vergessen, was hier passiert war. Bei Glorfindel war sich Elrond dagegen sicher, dass dieser nicht so leicht abzulenken war.

Der Vanya wartete noch, bis sich die Tür hinter den dreien geschlossen hatte, dann holte er einen Becher Wein und drückte ihn Elrond in die Hand. „Visionen machen durstig und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, das da wäre keine gewesen."

„Das hatte ich nicht vor."

„Wie schön. Worum ging es?"

Elrond machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, während er einen Schluck Wein nahm. Glorfindel hatte leider wirklich Recht, Visionen ließen die Kehle austrocknen. Das traf besonders zu, wenn sie von Krieg und Verderben handelten.

„Ach so", machte Glorfindel und setzte sich ganz ungezwungen auf die Armlehne von Elronds bevorzugtem Kaminsessel. „Es war eine von denen, in denen du nur Blumen und Sonnenschein siehst."

„Ich sehe niemals Blumen und Sonnenschein!" grollte Bruchtals Herr in Richtung seines Freundes. „Wir sind gegen Dol Guldur gezogen und das Unterfangen schien nicht unbedingt siegreich zu sein. Zufrieden?"

„Der Abschnitt mit dem ‚_nicht'_ siegreich gibt mir zu denken." Glorfindel zuckte kurz die Achseln. „Andererseits sind Visionen ja nur eine Art Wegweiser, die einen gewissen Spielraum lassen. Du hast nicht wirklich gesehen, wie wir untergehen?"

„Sûlhin beendete die Bilder. Ich verwechselte sie zuerst mit einem schreienden Nazgul."

„Ich auch immer", schauderte Glorfindel leicht. „Ich frage mich nur, warum wir von Imladris aus den Düsterwald angreifen sollten?"

Die Gegenwart der Galadhrim und Celeborns persönlich löste sich aus Elronds Erinnerung. „Wir waren nicht alleine", erklärte er langsam. „Celeborn war bei uns, mit sehr viel mehr Kriegern, als wir stellen könnten. Dafür waren nur wenige von Thranduils Heer dabei."

„Das meinte ich", nickte Glorfindel und stand wieder auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. „Du kennst ihn – er mag fluchen und nörgeln, aber er würde uns nicht im Stich lassen. Vorausgesetzt, er wird diesmal gefragt. Die letzten beiden Male habt ihr ihn regelrecht ignoriert. Ich denke, diesen Fehler sollten wir nicht wiederholen."

Elrond strich nachdenklich mit einem Finger über den Rand des Weinbechers. Was für Glorfindel so klar war, erfüllte ihn mit einem unguten Gefühl. Der Drang, die Vision einfach zu ignorieren oder sie entgegen einer inneren Gewissheit weit in die Zukunft zu setzen, wurde einen Augenblick beinahe übermächtig. „Ich sollte mich mit Galadriel in Verbindung setzen."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten", nickte Glorfindel freundlich. „Welche Jahreszeit war es übrigens?"

„Sommer", antwortete Elrond verblüfft.

Der Vanya lächelte. „Gut, dann haben wir noch einige Wochen Zeit, alles vorzubereiten."

o

* * *

o

Er kapitulierte.

Es war anstrengend ein Königreich zu regieren, nebenbei noch die eigene Gemahlin aus den Klauen eines Schwarms blutrünstiger Flatterviecher zu retten und sich eine gerechte und vor allen Dingen rachsüchtige Bestrafung für den Elbenkrieger auszudenken, der die Liebe seines Lebens sehenden Auges in diese Gefahr hatte rennen lassen.

Nebenbei war es nicht nur anstrengend sondern auch noch Schlaf raubend. Thranduil hatte vergeblich versucht, die nötige Ruhe für den Zustand zu erreichen, in dem sich sein Geist von all dem befreite, was sein Körper fühlte. Er hatte sich in den wohltuenden Schwebezustand versetzen wollen, aus dem er am nächsten Morgen erfrischt erwachte.

Stattdessen glitt er nun geräuschlos aus dem Bett und betrachtete seine friedlich ruhende Gemahlin, die aussah, als hätte sie einen Ringkampf mit einer tollwütigen Igelrotte verloren. Punktförmige Wundmale bedeckten ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und einen Teil ihrer Unterarme. Der Rest von ihr, den Thranduil ebenfalls eingehend betrachtete, da Varya die Pelzdecke weitgehend zerwühlt und neben sich getrampelt hatte, war weniger ramponiert, dafür umso anziehender.

Ausgesprochen verärgert über sich selbst zog Thranduil die dunkelblaue Samtrobe über, die am Fußende des Bettes ihren Platz gegen den unbewussten Bewegungsdrang seiner Königin behauptet hatte und verließ das Schlafgemach. Er sollte wütend sein. Das hatte er zumindest beschlossen, als sie sich auf dem Rückweg in den Palast befanden und sich der erste, grauenhafte Schrecken gelegt hatte, nachdem er sie mitten in dem Falterschwarm aufgespürt hatte. Lange wütend, mindestens ein paar Tage. Stattdessen brachte ihn der Anblick ihrer unbedeckten, milchweißen und makellosen Haut – zumindest da, wo sie keine Bisswunden hatte – auf Gedanken, die mit Wut herzlich wenig zu tun hatten. Und er war sich auch sicher, wenn er sie jetzt aus ihrem Schlaf weckte, würde seine Ithildrim seinen Gedankengängen mit dem ihr eigenen Enthusiasmus sofort folgen.

Thranduil beschloss, sich lieber in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzuziehen, um nicht doch noch der Versuchung nachzugeben. Allerdings stellte er kurz darauf fest, dass auch diese Entfernung nicht dazu geeignet war, ihn wirklich zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Arbeit wartete genug auf ihn, doch seine Gedanken schweiften ununterbrochen ab. Wenn sie nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer weilten, schwenkten sie unerwartet nach Süden um und er fragte sich, was Forlos wohl gerade trieb. Gandalfs dringende Bitte um ein Treffen war ein beunruhigendes Zeichen. Der Zauberer hielt sich gewöhnlich zurück, wenn es um Thranduil ging. Aus gutem Grund, denn zu oft waren die Tawarwaith in ihrem ständig bedrohten Reich ignoriert wurden, kaum waren schicksalsträchtige Dinge zu entscheiden.

Thranduil legte den in Silber gefassten Federkiel beiseite, als auf dem Gang vor seinem Arbeitszimmer tappende Geräusche zu hören waren. Kurz darauf steckte ein unglücklich dreinschauender Ionnin den Kopf durch die offen stehende Tür und ließ die blaue Zunge kraftlos ein Stück aus dem Maul hängen. Pure Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Komm schon rein", brummte Thranduil und deutete auf den Platz vor dem Kamin. „Ich vermisse ihn auch."

Keinen Monat mehr und Legolas war ein ganzes Jahr fort von seiner Heimat. Das war selbst für seinen unternehmungslustigen Sohn eine lange Zeit.

„Was will er schon im Osten erkunden?" grollte Thranduil und erntete ein leichtes Schnaufen seines vierbeinigen Zuhörers. „Hier ist sein Platz und nicht bei irgendwelchen Wilden am Rande der Welt."

Ionnin prustete zustimmend und ließ sich so flach auf den dicken Kaminvorleger fallen, dass er beinahe selbst wie ein Bodenbelag wirkte.

„Und er ist wieder mit diesem Sterblichen unterwegs", schimpfte Thranduil weiter, sich der uneingeschränkten Zustimmung seines Zuhörers gewiss. „Wir könnten ihn hier viel besser brauchen."

Eine bittere Wahrheit in diesen Zeiten. Er brauchte Legolas und er brauchte Forlos - sogar dringend. Beide waren seine besten Krieger und noch dazu seine Vertrauten, jeder auf seine Art.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn aus seinen Überlegungen schrecken. Thranduil blickte zur Tür und nahm etwas überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass sich sein Seneschall Berelion dort mit einem Tablett aufgebaut hatte. Davon abgesehen, dass der schlanke, aschblonde Elb trotz dieser nächtlichen Stunde wie immer perfekt gekleidet war, befanden sich auf dem Tablett auch noch zwei Becher, aus denen die Schleier einer heißen Flüssigkeit aufstiegen. Thranduil sog prüfend die Luft ein und nahm den intensiven Geruch heißen Gewürzweins wahr, der sogar bis zum ihm herüberwehte.

„Ich dachte mir fast, Euch hier anzutreffen", erklärte sein Berater. „Störe ich?"

„Nein", brummelte Thranduil, der immer etwas unwillig war, wenn er durchschaut wurde. „Nicht, wenn Ihr Wein mitbringt. Kommt schon herein und setzt Euch."

Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden schweigend an Thranduils Schreibtisch zusammen, tranken hin und wieder von dem Wein, der den herben Geschmack der Nelken hatte, die in ihm aufgekocht worden waren und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Beide mussten in ähnliche Richtungen laufen, bedachte man, wie ernst ihre Gesichter dabei waren. Mit einem Mal hellte sich Berelions Miene etwas auf.

„Gaellas hat verkündet, sich eine Woche nur von Wasser und Hirsebrei zu ernähren", erzählte er und warf Thranduil einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf Ionnin konzentrierte, der nun leise schnarchte. „Und auch nur eine Schale täglich."

„Und er meint, das genügt mir?" Thranduil bemühte sich, nicht boshaft zu grinsen. Die Strafe wäre selbst ihm zu grausam gewesen. Bei allem Zorn auf den Krieger war ihm durchaus klar, dass die eigentliche Anstifterin dieses Unsinns viel eher eine Strafe verdient hätte.

Berelion lächelte verschmitzt. „Nein, aber es ist ein erheiternder Anblick. Ich frage mich wirklich, woher der Bursche diese Fressgier hat. Mein Neffe ist der einzige in unserer gesamten Familie, der die Finger nicht vom Essen lassen kann."

„Das sollte Eurem Bruder zu denken geben."

„Zweifelt Ihr die Tugend meiner Schwägerin etwa an?"

„Wie könnte ich? Sie ist so tugendhaft, dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein moralfreier Kaninchenbock fühle." Thranduil schüttelte sich leicht. „Eigentlich ein Glück für Helarios, dass Gaellas eher nach ihm kommt."

„So wie Legolas nach Euch", ergänzte Berelion. „Ihr vermisst ihn."

„Verständlich, oder? Forlos vermisse ich auch."

„Wann erwartet Ihr ihn zurück?"

„Bald, das wisst Ihr doch." Thranduil fixierte seinen Berater aus schmalen Augen. „Bislang habt Ihr Euch zurückgehalten mit Vermutungen, mein Freund. Doch jetzt frage ich Euch, was Ihr von Gandalfs Geheimniskrämerei haltet."

Sein Seneschall stellte bedächtig den Pokal ab, über dessen Außenseite sich ein sehr schönes Relief einer Weinranke zog. „Wenn Gandalf sich direkt an uns wendet, betrifft es uns auch direkt. Ihr habt selber vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass sich der Düsterwald stark verändert hat. Ich denke, beides hängt miteinander zusammen."

„Dol Guldur", beendete Thranduil die Gedankenkette. „So stark wie die dunklen Kräfte im südlichen Wald geworden sind, kann es durchaus sein, dass Sauron wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt ist. Mächtiger noch als beim letzten Mal und damit für diese Schwätzer vom Weißen Rat nicht ohne weiteres zu bewältigen."

„Und sie bitten uns um Hilfe?"

„Das tun sie immer, wenn sie mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende sind", knurrte Thranduil und fühlte erneut einen starken Widerwillen gegen diese Verbindung von Zauberern und Noldor. Elrond hatte er zwar mittlerweile die Beteiligung daran verziehen, aber er verabscheute Saruman und noch mehr verabscheute er Galadriel und ihre Zaubereien. Er traute keinem der beiden.

„Was werdet Ihr tun, wenn Gandalf gegen Dol Guldur zu den Waffen ruft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Berelion, ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Thranduil nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und biss in voller Absicht auf eine Gewürznelke. Das scharfe Aroma brannte, aber es vertrieb auch den unangenehmen Geschmack, den er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn sich der Schatten des dunklen Herrschers bemerkbar machte.

o

* * *

o

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Ich glaub, bei den silberblonden Haaren von Thranduil fallen die paar Kummergrauen gar nicht auf. Die Sache mit den Orks ist ein echtes Problem. Es scheint ein Virus zu sein. Jedem Elbenreich sein Ork oder so ähnlich.

**Mystic** **Girl:** So sieht das aus, wenn du aus der Übung bist? Alle Achtung. Ich find, du hast die Routine noch ganz gut in den Fingern, auch wenn Elrond die ganze Zeit anderer Meinung ist. Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass er mal das Helpdesk von Mordor anrufen würde, wie man Mystics loswird. Im Moment ist er natürlich noch in einer Warteschleife. Die haben gerade Tag des Auges und alle sind am Feiern.

Ah, ich hätte es mir denken können, dass dein böser Geist natürlich sofort solche Assoziationen hat, wenn man von Schwert redet. Schäm dich. Elrond wählt auf allen Leitungen nach Mordor. Der wird dir demnächst die Hölle heiß machen. So heiß, dass die Pommes von alleine frittiert werden. Hmpf, jetzt guckt er mich auch so böse an.

**Aida**: Hi, freut mich, dass du wieder mitliest. Über den Ork mach ich mir auch so meine Gedanken. Vielleicht hat Thranduil ja Glück und er ist wirklich nur auf der Durchreise nach Bruchtal. Das wird eine richtige Ork-Hochburg. Ob Erestor das so toll findet, steht auf einem anderen Blatt.

**Shelley**: Jaha, schön, wenn die Überraschung gelungen ist. Izak wird so seine Momente haben, wie du dir denken kannst. Wobei ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefallen werden. Aber jetzt genieß erstmal deinen Ersatzurlaub. Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, du brauchst mal 2 Wochen DomRep.

**Lacci**: Erstmal vielen Dank von Varya. Sie fühlt sich sonst so missverstanden, was ihre Behandlungsmethode von grummeligen Königselben angeht. Das hat ihr gut getan.

Fast wie eine Soap? Es ist eine, ganz bestimmt. Irrungen und Wirrungen, nette Klamotten, seltsame Familien…alles drin. Die Elben-Soap. Reich und Unsterblich. Düsterfield-Story, Gute Zeitalter, Schlechte Zeitalter, Verliebt in Imladris…hachsag.

**Tod**: Frohe Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch auch dir.

War es wirklich verwirrend? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ich kämpfe immer damit, dass ich mehrere Schauplätze hab, bis die mal alle zusammen geführt werden. Das kommt dann schon mal etwas durcheinander rüber. Sorry. Es wird noch etwas schlimmer, aber dann besser ich mich. Versprochen.

**Frenze**: Keksi dankt und bettelt um Nahrung. Sei barmherzig. Wobei ich ja sagen muss, dass die Idee mit den Insekten und dem Putz was für sich hat. Schade, dass ich nicht drauf gekommen bin. Seufz.

**Annchen**: Da sind sie wieder, stimmt. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind sie jetzt nach dem Kap auch fast wieder komplett. Weihnachten hab ich jetzt auch schon überstanden, alles war schön verpackt, um dann gleich wieder brutal ausgepackt zu werden. Aber Hauptsache, die Beschenkten haben Spaß. Nächstes Mal nehme ich Zeitungspapier.

Nun ja, Legolas ist nur ein kleines bisschen angefressen, weil er wohl wieder befürchtet, dass er als erster angenagt wird von den Orks. Der Elb ist gestresst. Was man verstehen sollte, so verschnürt und von den Orks belagert. Und dann noch der liebe Estel, der über die Sterne philosophiert.

**Vinyaalcarien**: Soll ich dir was verraten? Das mit Gandalf hat mich auch überrascht, als mir die Idee so ins Hirn strömte. Noch einer, dachte ich bei mir und da schlich er sich schon über meine Finger in die Tasten und in die Datei. Der Zauberer ist einfach nicht zu bändigen. Aber die Rache ist immerhin mein! Hehe!

**Iary**: zita -reinhuscht zu Methos- Ist sie weg?

Methos: Klar, muss arbeiten. Lass uns feiern. Ist bald Silvester.

Zita: Hoch die Tassen. – mal kontrolliert, ob Bier ansetzt an Methos. Ganz genau kontrolliert- Nein, sieht immer noch prima aus. So sixpack-mäßig.

Methos: Danke.

Zita: Gern geschehen. Jetzt kannst du das T-Shirt wieder anziehen.

Methos: Warum sollte ich?

**Feanen**: Was macht das Studium? Ich hab dir noch nicht gedankt, was ich hiermit tue. Schön, dass du bei all dem noch Zeit findest, mir was zu schicken. Und ich hab nichtmal eine Weihnachtskarte versandt. Aber dieses Jahr ist an gar keinen eine rausgegangen. War im Stress.

Und ja, diesmal ist Celeborn dran. Abwechslung ist das halbe Leben.


	3. Planänderungen

**Disclaimer:** Jo, die Rechte liegen bei Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Nicht bei mir. Ich hab es mir geliehen, jo.

**3. Kapitel**: **Planänderung**

Wenn jemand Legolas gefragt hätte, warum seine Laune eigentlich so schlecht war, dann wären ihm sofort zwei Antworten eingefallen: es lag an dem Wort ‚Plan', mit dem er grundsätzlich keine guten Erfahrungen verband und es lag auch noch daran, dass dieser Plan von einem Ork stammte.

Allerdings fragte niemand Düsterwalds Thronfolger. Die einzigen, die hätten fragen können, waren ein dauerhaft von Optimismus beflügelter Sterblicher, den er aus einer seltsamen Schicksalsfügung heraus als seinen besten Freund betrachtete und der andere war ein selbst für elbische Begriffe berückend schöner Rhûnar-Elb, der mit einer Hand die schrecklichsten Wunden heilen und mit der anderen sanft lächelnd und ohne zu zögern töten konnte. Legolas hatte beides im vergangenen Jahr bei Galen erlebt, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

Jedenfalls machte sich Legolas darauf gefasst, dass es auf keinen Fall so einfach werden würde, den Orks zu entkommen, wie dieser Izak da behauptete. Sie hatten vielleicht eine Chance, eine kleine, die noch etwas kleiner wurde, als es den Orks gelang, vor Sonnenaufgang eine Felsformation zu erreichen, in deren Spalten sie sich vor dem Licht verstecken konnten.

Legolas lag gut verschnürt mit seinen Begleitern im langen Schatten einer Felsnadel und stellte mit grimmiger Befriedigung fest, dass der erste Schritt ihres Planes bereits gescheitert war. Nicht wie sonst hatten sich die Orks unter dichten Planen versteckt, sondern der Schutz der Felsen war zumindest groß genug, dass zwei von ihnen ganz in der Nähe Wache hielten. Zumindest taten sie das, was Orks wohl unter Wache halten verstanden.

„Kann man mit einem offenen Auge schlafen?" grübelte Galen.

„Du hast dabei sogar beide auf", erinnerte ihn Estel mit leichtem Spott. „Und glaub mir, mein Freund, das schaut recht gespenstisch aus."

„Für dich vielleicht, Sterblicher", stichelte der Ithildrim gutmütig zurück. „Ich finde es nicht weniger gespenstisch, wenn du beide Augen geschlossen hast. Du siehst immer so…tot aus."

„Wenn Estel tot ist", meinte Legolas boshaft, „sind seine Augen geöffnet und sein Blick wird leer sein. Wir werden also Schwierigkeiten haben, diesen Zustand wirklich von dem zu unterscheiden, in dem er sich normalerweise befindet."

Einer der Orks grunzte, schmatzte und rutschte so auf dem Boden rum, dass seine Beine aus dem Schatten ragten. Legolas rechnete fast damit, dass Qualm davon aufsteigen würde, aber dem war leider nicht so. Eigentlich bedauerlich, dass diese Kreaturen nicht bei Licht anfingen zu schmelzen. Es hätte vieles einfacher gemacht.

Der andere Ork grinste nur hämisch. Anstatt seinem Kameraden zu helfen, nahm er eine Feldflasche von seinem Gürtel und hob sie an den Mund. Legolas bezweifelte, dass Wasser in der Flasche war, dennoch hätte er sonst was darum gegeben, auch einen Schluck haben zu können. Die Orks ließen sie zwar nicht direkt verdursten, aber sie hielten sich zurück damit, ihren Gefangenen regelmäßig etwas zu Trinken zu geben.

Er sah prüfend zu Estel herüber, der die Bewegungen des Orks noch gieriger verfolgt hatte. Für den Sterblichen musste bald der Punkt kommen, an dem der Durst übermächtig wurde. Schon jetzt waren Estels Lippen aufgesprungen und die Mundwinkel verkrustet. Legolas schob seine Bedenken gegen Izaks Plan beiseite. Selbst wenn Galen und er noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten konnten, so galt das für Estel keineswegs. Sein Freund war zwar zäh, aber eben nur ein Sterblicher. Mehrere Tage nur mit dem nötigsten an Wasser würden Estel immer mehr schwächen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich diesen Kreaturen entkommen und wenn es mit Hilfe eines Orks war, dann sollte es eben so sein.

„Ich frage mich, wo Izak bleibt", überlegte Galen und richtete sich etwas auf, um ihre Umgebung besser sehen zu können.

Wie auf Stichwort ertönte ein befremdliches Scharren und im nächsten Moment bog Izak in einigen Metern Entfernung um die Felsnadel. Im strahlenden Sonnenschein marschierte der große, dünne Ork zwischen den Felsen herum. Legolas blinzelte, aber der Anblick blieb der gleiche: Izak zog ein riesiges Stück Fleisch hinter sich her.

„Hey!" rief ihr Bewacher sofort und schnupperte prüfend in die Luft.

Scheinbar ertappt blieb Izak stehen und schaukelte leicht hin und her. Offenbar war es eine Angewohnheit von ihm, sich in diese wiegende Bewegung zu versetzen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Das ist Fleisch", erkannte Ork Nummer Eins mit kristallener Brillanz. „Woher hast du das, du Schabe?"

Izaks Antwort war eine Art blubbernder Laut, der alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. Legolas fragte sich so langsam, ob ihr Retter unter einem massiven geistigen Schaden litt. Wenn nicht, war er für einen Ork ein recht guter Schauspieler.

„Bring her!"

Izak schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

„Bring es her, du Missgeburt!" fauchte der andere und trat nach seinem Kameraden, der mit einem Grunzen hochfuhr. „Oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen."

„Hol es dir doch", zischelte Izak mit leichter Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Es ist meins."

„Du denkst wohl, ich schaff das nicht?" Ork Nummer Eins rappelte sich auf, rückte die undefinierbaren Bestandteile seiner Kleidung zurecht und trat an den Rand des Schattens.

„Du kommst keine zwei Schritte weit", triumphierte Izak. Ganz überzeugt klang er allerdings selber nicht.

„Oho, der Pflanzenfresser reißt das Maul auf", spottete der andere und trat nochmals nach seinem Kameraden, der nur langsam das bislang geschlossene Auge öffnete. „Hast wohl auf dem falschen Kraut rumgekaut und jetzt Größenwahn."

Die Unterhaltung mochte interessant sein, was die Essgewohnheiten von Izak anging, aber Legolas verschob jegliche Spekulationen über ihren Retter auf später und wandte sich mit dem ihm eigenen Pragmatismus dem nahe liegenden Problem zu. Das bestand darin, dass er Izak nicht wirklich zutraute, mit zwei Orks gleichzeitig fertig zu werden. Er mochte vielleicht etwas größer als ihre beiden Bewacher sein, aber eindeutig schwächlicher.

Um einen Elben so zu fesseln, dass er sich wirklich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, hätten die Orks einige Meter mehr Seil nehmen müssen als sie es getan hatten. Die Hände waren zwar auf dem Rücken gebunden, die Fußgelenke ebenfalls verschnürt und ein weiteres Seil hatte man oberhalb seiner Knie festgezurrt, doch es reichte Thranduilion immer noch, um sich gerade hinzusetzen und dann die Beine so anzuziehen, dass er sie unter seinen Körper bringen konnte, bis er in einer sitzenden Position war. Die beiden hungrigen Orks merkten nichts von der Aktion. Estel und Galen hingegen schon, wobei Estel einen beklagenswerten Mangel an Beweglichkeit an den Tag legte und mit einem leisen Keuchen auf die Seite fiel. Galen hingegen war noch um einiges beweglicher als Legolas selbst und nebenbei bemerkt wirkte die Bewegung bei ihm so elegant, als würde er sich bei einem Fest im Freien mal eben nur ein bisschen bequemer setzen.

„Jetzt reicht's!" verkündete Ork Nummer Eins, schnaufte tief durch und trampelte hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

„Genau!" grollte Ork Nummer Zwei und sprang auf. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, scheiterte aber daran, dass seine sonnenlichtdurchweichten Beine wie bei einer Stoffpuppe nachgaben und er aufs Gesicht fiel.

„Jetzt!" zischte Legolas und sprang ebenfalls auf. Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass er wie ein Hase aussah, als er auf den platt auf dem Boden liegenden Ork zuhüpfte und landete mit einem großen Sprung auf dessen Rücken.

Im nächsten Moment war Galen neben ihm, zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und zielte beim nächsten Sprung genau mit seinen Füßen auf das Genick des zappelnden Orks. Es knirschte kurz, als seine Füße dort auftraten, dann war Ruhe. Zumindest im Schatten. Im Sonnenlicht erwürgte Ork Nummer Eins gerade Izak, der sich kaum gegen ihn wehrte. Es schien eine Art Angewohnheit zu sein, gegen seine Artgenossen zu verlieren.

Legolas fluchte. Er hatte einen recht ansehnlichen Bestand unterschiedlichster Verwünschungen, zum Teil von seinem Vater übernommen, zum großen Teil aber auch aus den Archiven seiner eigenen Leibwächter, die ihn als Kind zu schützen versucht hatten. Gerade als er bei der bizarren Kombination von käuflichen Balrog-Frauen und Orknachwuchs angekommen war, ging ein Ruck durch Izaks schlaksige Erscheinung. Schon halb in den Knien tastete er auf dem Boden herum, bis er den Fleischbrocken zu fassen bekam, schlug ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Schulter seines Kontrahenten und stürzte sich dann auf ihn, als dieser auf die Seite fiel.

„Was macht er?" wollte Estel wissen, der immer noch versuchte, die Beine unter seinen Körper zu ziehen, um aufstehen zu können.

„Hm", machte Legolas unbestimmt.

Izak saß auf dem Brustkorb des anderen und für einen Augenblick schien er zu zögern. Dann hob er einen Arm, holte weit aus und die langen krallenartigen Finger mit den scharfen Nägeln bohrten sich gleich darauf in den Hals seines Opfers. Das Geräusch, mit dem sie sich in den Knorpel des Kehlkopfes bohrten, bevor die Kehle zerfetzt wurde, war für Elbenohren unüberhörbar. Blut pulsierte noch kurz aus der großen Wunde, dann wurde der Körper des anderen schlaff und Izak kroch hastig von ihm runter.

„Holla", kommentierte Galen. „Nicht schlecht."

Legolas hätte schwören können, dass ihr orkischer Befreier einen leichten Grünschimmer rund um die schmale, krumme Nase hatte, als er zu ihnen gelaufen kam, ein Messer eindeutig elbischer Herstellung in der Hand. Es würde ein Geheimnis der dunklen Hirnwindungen Morgoths bei der Erschaffung dieser Kreatur bleiben, warum Izak Ork Nummer Eins nicht einfach erstochen hatte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", keuchte Izak und schlitzte Galens Fesseln auf. Dann gab er ihm das Messer, nahm ein anderes und kümmerte sich um Estel, während der Rhûna Legolas befreite. „Es läuft schlecht. Sehr schlecht."

„Nein wirklich?" Legolas verzog das Gesicht. „Wir brauchen unsere Pferde."

Ein kurzer Seitenblick streifte ihn. „Sind nur noch zwei."

„Zwei?"

Izak deutete über die Schulter. „Eines brauchte ich."

Zu den ebenfalls sträflich vernachlässigten Schwächen in Izaks Plan gehörte die Tatsache, dass Orks im Sonnenlicht zwar wirklich kaum einhundert Schritte weit kamen, dies aber nicht für die Pfeile galt, die sie vom Schatten aus abschießen konnten, nachdem ihnen die Flucht wundersamer Weise nicht verborgen geblieben war. Nach einem wilden Zickzacklauf durch einen dichter werdenden Beschuss schwarzer, schmuddeliger Pfeile mit vergifteten Spitzen erreichten sie die Stelle, an denen Izak ihre Pferde festgebunden hatte. Den Kadaver des dritten Tieres, aus dem ein großes Stück fehlte, hatten sie bereits ein Stück vorher passiert. Es war Estels Reittier, das für sie ihr Leben hatte geben müssen und selbst in ihrer jetzigen Lage bedauerte Legolas das Tier für sein Schicksal.

Die beiden anderen Tiere waren fertig für den Abmarsch. Sogar einen Teil ihres Gepäcks hatte Izak offenbar noch zusammenraffen und an den Sätteln verstauen können. Schöne Ledererzeugnisse von einem unfreundlichen Reitervolk im äußersten Osten, das von Galens Heilkräften genug beeindruckt gewesen war, sie nicht nur am Leben zu lassen sondern ihnen auch noch so wertvolle Geschenke zu machen. Bevor Legolas überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Galen Estel hinter sich auf sein Pferd gezogen und sah ihn dann abwartend an.

Düsterwalds Erbprinz starrte zurück, ignorierte einen Pfeil, der dicht an seinem Ohr vorbeiflog und kämpfte mit seinem inneren Widerwillen. Niemand sagte etwas, selbst Izak stand nur irgendwie unschlüssig da und schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.

„Ich kann rennen", murmelte er schließlich nach einem weiteren Atemzug heiser.

_Und mit einem Pfeil im Rücken sterben,_ ergänzte Legolas im Stillen. Er schüttelte gegen seinen Instinkt den Kopf. „Ich breche mein Wort nicht. Nicht einmal dieses."

Damit streckte er die Hand aus und zerrte den Ork hinter sich. Mit einem Schnalzen trieb er sein Tier an, damit es Galen folgte, der nach einem kurzen Nicken bereits losgestürmt war. Die Richtung war klar: Westen, Düsterwald, König Thranduil, der vor Begeisterung über das orkische Mitbringsel wahrscheinlich zwei Tage im Weinkeller verschwinden würde, um in den letzten Resten seines Eisweines ein Tauchbad zu nehmen.

o

* * *

o

„Nein!" Der Aufschrei war herzzerreißend und der Anblick, wie sich das Kind gleichzeitig die Arme des schwarzhaarigen Elben warf, der vor ihr kniete, geeignet, auch einem hartgesottenen Krieger das Herz zu brechen. „Du darfst nicht gehen!"

Glorfindel seufzte und betrachtete prüfend den Stand der Sonne. Es hätte ihn auch stark gewundert, wenn sie wirklich pünktlich abmarschbereit gewesen wären. Seine dreihundert Krieger waren nicht das Problem, die saßen bereits auf ihren Pferden. Das Gepäck für den langen Weg war auch nicht das Problem, das war auf den Packpferden verstaut und störte nicht weiter. Das Problem waren die überflüssigen Beteiligten, wie er sie nannte.

Elrond gehörte ausnahmsweise auch dazu. Glorfindel verstand immer noch nicht ganz, warum Vilyas Träger meinte, an diesem Feldzug unbedingt teilhaben zu müssen. Er warf einen düsteren Blick in Elronds Richtung. Und wenn er schon dran teilnahm, warum stand er dann noch immer zusammen mit seinen Sprösslingen auf der Treppe und wirkte alles andere als souverän angesichts einer höchst verzweifelten Sûlhin, die sich an Gílnins Hals klammerte wie eine Würgeschlange?

„Ich bin doch bald zurück", erklärte Erestors Sohn gerade und versuchte, seine Kehle von ihrem Klammergriff zu befreien. „Versprochen."

„Nimm mich mit", heulte dieses winzige Geschöpf und ließ zwar los, aber nur, um sich an Elronds Beine zu klammern. „Sag ihm, er soll mich mitnehmen."

Erestor wäre das nicht passiert. Glorfindel runzelte leicht die Stirn. Oder vielleicht doch, wenn er ehrlich war. Bruchtals Seneschall war ein wenig eigentümlich geworden in den letzten Jahren. Zuviel Kontakt mit Kindern, war Glorfindels These. Seien sie nun so ein sterblicher Winzling wie Sûlhin oder ein ausgewachsener Heiler wie Gílnin.

Besagter erwachsener Heiler stand nun hastig auf und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter. Elrond sah irritiert von dem Flüchtenden zu der Klammernden und bekam dann diesen entschiedenen Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen eigenen Kindern wohl nur zu vertraut war. Elladan und Elrohir zögerten nicht mehr lange, das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verblasste und sie schlossen sich Gílnins rascher Flucht an.

„Sûlhin!" Elrond sprach nicht laut, aber der Hof hatte eine geniale Akustik, die bei ersten Zusammentreffen mit Gästen immer große Wirkung zeigte. Auf Kinderohren war sie aber scheinbar nicht ausgelegt, denn Erestors Schützling zuckte nicht einmal. „Sûlhin! Es reicht jetzt. Wir müssen abreisen."

„Ich will mit!" schluchzte es zwischen Elronds Knien.

„Nein!" donnerte es von weiter oben. „Bei Erestors Abreise hast du dich auch nicht so aufgeführt."

„Das lag wohl daran, dass er mitten in der Nacht raus geschlichen ist", murmelte Elladan.

„Er wusste warum", nickte Elrohir.

„Sie ist nun einmal sehr anhänglich", verteidigte Gílnin das kleine Mädchen.

„Es steht Euch frei, doch lieber hier zu bleiben", bot ihm Glorfindel scheinheilig an und das plötzliche Aufleuchten in den schwarzen Augen gab ihm Recht.

„Das will er gar nicht", rief Elladan, bevor Erestors Sohn überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Gílnin kommt gerne mit."

„Oh ja", bekräftigte Elrohir.

„Tatsächlich?" wunderte sich der Heiler.

So ganz war ihm irgendwie noch nicht klar, wie er mitten in die Kriegerschar geraten war. Glorfindel war auch nicht wohl dabei. Es stimmte zwar, dass dank Erestors Einfluss viel von Gílnins verhuschtem Gehabe verschwunden war, aber wo das Kriegerblut in seinen Adern floss, war noch ein echtes Geheimnis. Außerdem stellte sich die Frage, wie Erestor reagieren würde, wenn sie seinen schön sicher in Imladris aufgehobenen Sohn nun mitten in eine Schlacht schleppten, die nach Elronds Vision nicht gerade eine Erfolgsgeschichte zu werden versprach. Glorfindel beschloss, sich eine andere Lösung auszudenken. Zeit genug würden sie haben, wenn sie sich nun aufmachten zur Alten Furt. An den Rothornpass war gar nicht erst zu denken mit den vielen Pferden und dem Gepäck.

Auf der Treppe steigerte sich das Geheul plötzlich. Glorfindel schrak aus seinen Gedanken und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Elrond energisch das kleine Geschöpf von seinen Beinen löste und sie in Figwits Arme verfrachtete. Erestors Gehilfe machte ein Gesicht, als würde er ganz plötzlich doch mit Richtung Dol Guldur reiten wollen. Alles war besser als ein unglückliches kleines Mädchen.

„Reiten wir!" knurrte Elrond und schwang sich auf den Rücken seinen Pferdes. „Und zwar sofort."

„Arwen war genauso", verkündete Elladan, als sie endlich genug Raum zwischen sich und das Haus gebracht hatten, um nicht mehr den lautstarken Abschiedsschmerz in den Ohren zu haben.

„Nicht, dass ich mich erinnere", widersprach sein Vater und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn.

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass du nie fort warst, als sie in diesem Alter war", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel.

„Ich weiß nur, dass meine _Söhne_ dauernd geschrieen haben, als sie klein waren", sagte Elrond.

„Wir doch nicht", empörte sich sein Ältester.

„Du warst am schlimmsten."

„Ich würde nicht mit ihm diskutieren", murmelte Gílnin kaum hörbar.

„Ein guter Rat", bestätigte Elrond grimmig. „Mit Vätern sollten Söhne niemals debattieren."

Glorfindel verbiss sich ein Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bemerkte Elrond nicht, wie sich die Zwillinge und Gílnin bedeutungsvoll ansahen. Drei Söhne, fast gleich alt, keineswegs mit den gleichen Erfahrungen, aber alle drei mit Vätern geschlagen, die übermächtig in ihrer Persönlichkeit sein konnten. Leidensgenossen sozusagen.

Es hätte sogar ein ganz angenehmer Ritt sein können, wenn man den Anlass vergaß. Glorfindel hatte es immer gehasst, in Imladris eingesperrt zu sein. Nicht etwa, dass er nicht das Tal hätte verlassen können, aber es gab so selten einen Anlass dazu. Thranduil war natürlich immer eine Reise wert, seit Varya in sein Leben getreten war.

„An wen denkst du?" erkundigte sich Elrond, der neben ihm in der Spitze der Truppe ritt. „Du grinst wie eine Katze vor einer Schale Sahne."

Glorfindel schwieg und betrachtete abwechselnd Asfaloths schimmernde Mähne und seine in helle Wildlederhandschuhe gekleideten Hände, die locker die dunklen, mit matten Ziernieten bedeckten Zügel hielten.

„Eindeutig eine Elleth", spekulierte sein Freund weiter. Sie hatten mehrere Wochen Ritt vor sich und Elrond würde nicht aufgeben, soviel war gewiss. „Nur eine Elleth schafft es, deine Augen so zum Leuchten zu bringen."

„Oder ein Kampf", ergänzte Elladan hinter ihnen. „Glorfindel sagt immer, eine schöne Frau und ein blutiger Kampf sind sich sehr ähnlich."

„Man muss den Sieg gleich hart erkämpfen, denn es dauert, bis der Feind am Boden liegt", ergänzte Elrohir fröhlich.

Glorfindel warf ihnen über die Schulter einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie waren eine undankbare Bande. Wenn er diesen Teil ihrer Bildung nicht persönlich übernommen hätte, würden sie immer noch glauben, Elbinnen hätten die zarte Seele einer Mimose und würden auf Gedichte und zwar _nur_ auf Gedichte reinfallen.

„Es gibt nur eine Elbin, die dich fast deinen Hals gekostet hätte", erinnerte sich Elrond gedehnt. „Eine einzige und noch dazu eine, die einem anderen gehört."

„Wir sind gute Freunde." Glorfindel fühlte zwar eine Spur von Bedauern, aber auch Gekränktheit, dass Elrond ihm soviel Verderbtheit zutraute. „Und zwar wir alle drei. Ich schätze ihren Gemahl, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie sie selbst. Du hast manchmal verrückte Vorstellungen, Elrond."

„Hoffentlich." Elrond seufzte leicht. „Obwohl ich den Gedanken sehr erfreulich fände, Varya wieder zu sehen. Es ist bedauerlich, dass unser Weg uns nicht bis in den Düsterwald führt."

„Worte, die vor einigen Jahren undenkbar gewesen wären."

„Wir sind unsterblich, Glorfindel, aber nicht zu alt, um unsere Meinungen zu ändern. Ich habe Thranduil immer geschätzt, er ist nur ein wenig anstrengend."

„Er ist ein Tawarwaith. Was erwartest du denn?"

„Ich erwarte alles von ihm und bin mir nicht sicher, was ich wirklich dort in der Ebene in meiner Vision gesehen habe. Er war nicht dabei." Unwillkürlich senkte Elrond die Stimme. „Und auch Galadriel ist nicht viel klüger als ich. Auch sie hatte diese Bilder vor Augen. Celeborn hat sich wie wir bereits auf den Weg gemacht. Wir werden Thranduil am Anduin treffen, aber es steht in den Sternen, ob er uns zu Celeborn weiter im Süden begleiten wird."

Glorfindel schwieg. Er kannte die Ungenauigkeit von Visionen aus eigener Erfahrung. Es waren Symbole darin versteckt und selbst die Dinge, die eindeutig erschienen, konnten Bedeutungen haben, die sich erst sehr spät, manchmal zu spät erschlossen. Elronds Fragen hatten sich durch den Kontakt mit Galadriel, der ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte, nicht wirklich beantwortet. Sicher schien nur, dass sie auf Dol Guldur zurücken mussten. Sie alle und doch schien es, als würde einer ihrer wichtigsten Verbündeten sich dieser Schlacht entziehen.

Ein Gedanke, der Glorfindel überhaupt nicht gefiel. Thranduil konnte von ihnen allen das größte Heer stellen. Ob er es wollte, war eine ganz andere Frage.

o

* * *

o

„Ich hoffe, das war kein Fehler", seufzte Warrick und verschränkte die Hände vor dem stattlichen Bauch, den er sich in den vergangenen Jahren angeeignet hatte.

„Nein", bekräftigte Haldir. Er lehnte neben Forlos an der Reling und hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, den Kapitän davon zu überzeugen, dass Erestors Auftritt im Hafen nicht so wild und gefährlich gewesen war, wie es ausgesehen hatte.

„Euer Wort reicht mir, Hauptmann. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld", seufzte Warrick erneut und machte sich dann davon, das Ablegen seines Schiffes vom Ruderdeck aus zu überwachen.

„So tief nun auch wieder nicht", sinnierte Forlos gedämpft.

Haldirs Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht. Sein Blick hing auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes, wo eine ziemlich nasse Hestia gerade zu einem schon wieder erstaunlich trockenen Erestor hochsah und noch eine Spur blasser wurde. „Sie hat wirklich Angst vor ihm."

„Du könntest ihr sagen, dass er sie nicht töten wird."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Auch wieder wahr."

Warrick brüllte einige Befehle und auf dem Schiff brach geübte Betriebsamkeit aus. Forlos wunderte sich immer noch, den ausgehungerten Mann aus dem Süden hier als Kapitän eines Handelsschiffes wiedergetroffen zu haben. Er war ihm vor Jahren nur kurz begegnet an der Alten Furt, aber ein Gesicht vergaß der Waldelb niemals.

„Unser Glück", erriet Haldir seine Gedanken. „Ohne Warricks Eingreifen wäre es auf dem Kai zu einem Massaker gekommen."

„Unser Glück, dass er dir in alle Ewigkeit dankbar sein wird", korrigierte Forlos. „Für Erestor hätte er sich bestimmt nicht so ins Zeug geschmissen."

Es war wirklich knapp gewesen. Eine aufgebrachte Menge, eine noch aufgebrachtere Schiffsmannschaft, die offenbar viel von ihrer Söldnerin hielt und ein kaum weniger aufgebrachter Erestor, der Hestia aus dem Hafenbecken zerrte und sie bestimmt freiwillig nicht wieder laufengelassen hätte. Alles in allem eine Situation, wie sie auffälliger und aggressiver nicht hätte sein können, befand Forlos im Stillen. Da hätte ihnen auch Gandalf mit seinen magischen Kindertricks nicht helfen können, auf die er sich bei den Sterblichen immer beschränkte, wie Haldir ihm zugeraunt hatte.

Aber sie hatten nicht mit Warrick gerechnet, den wohl die Liebe zum Kapitänsdasein heimgesucht hatte, nachdem ihm Haldir und Estel vor Jahren das gekaperte Schiff der Sklavenhändler überlassen hatten. Der Mann genoss sogar in einem Drecksloch wie Hellheim genug Ansehen, die Menge zu beruhigen. Es trug natürlich dazu bei, dass Erestors Drohungen, was er aus Hestia im Falle einer erneuten Flucht machen würde, allesamt auf Sindarin ausgesprochen wurden und das niemand außer seinen Begleitern verstand. Hestia allerdings auch nicht, aber die zog wohl aus dem Tonfall die richtigen Schlüsse.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Menge im Hafen schon lange zerstreut. Warrick hatte in aller Eile die Ladung gelöscht, das Gepäck seiner überraschenden Passagiere an Bord geschafft und die ‚Butterblume' legte endlich ab, um stromaufwärts zu fahren. Menschliche Namensgebung war ein Kapitel für sich, wobei sich Forlos nicht ohne Selbsterkenntnis eingestand, dass insbesondere die Rhûna ebenso talentiert waren, unglaublich alberne Bezeichnungen zu finden und sich dann noch daran zu erfreuen.

Andererseits passte ‚Butterblume' sogar zu diesem blitzsauberen Schiff mit den geschrubbten Planken, dem aufgeräumten Deck, auf dem nicht das kleinste Teil am falschen Platz stand und den glänzenden Messingornamenten, die sicher nicht aus seiner Zeit als Sklaventransporter stammten. Als das Schiff sich gegen die Strömung drehte und leises Scharren anzeigte, dass im Unterdeck die Ruder ausgebracht wurden, kam ein neuer Befehl von Warrick und einige Seeleute kletterten wie Eichhörnchen hinauf auf den Hauptmast. Kurz darauf entrollte sich das breite, viereckige Segel, auf dem eine riesige sonnengelbe Blume prangte.

„Sehr nett", schmunzelte Haldir.

Bemerkenswert gleichmäßiges Eintauchen der Ruderblätter in das leicht getrübte Wasser des Anduin zeigte an, wie gut die Mannschaft aufeinander eingespielt war. Zufrieden übergab Warrick das Steuerruder an einen grauhaarigen, muskelbepackten Mann und stieg wieder zu ihnen herunter.

„Zweifelt nicht an meiner Ergebenheit, Hauptmann", sagte er zu Haldir und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Aber eine Erklärung für das Ganze hätte ich nun doch gerne. Eine, die ein wenig ausführlicher ist, als die von vorhin."

Haldir neigte leicht den Kopf. „Die sollt Ihr haben, Warrick."

„Unter Deck", schlug der Sterbliche erleichtert vor. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Wein und Essen bereit stehen."

Forlos nickte dem Galadhel kurz zu zum Zeichen, dass er die anderen einsammeln würde und der andere beruhigt vorgehen könne. Kaum war Haldir durch die schmale Tür im Ruderhaus verschwunden, überquerte Forlos langsam das Deck. Hestia stand noch immer vor Erestor, mit einer Hand umklammerte sie die Reling, mit der anderen fuchtelte sie gerade in der Luft herum, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Ihr habt überhaupt kein Recht, mich so zu behandeln", hielt sie ihm vor. Sehr viel Überzeugungskraft war in ihrer Stimme aber nicht zu finden.

Erestor beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und Forlos war schon beeindruckt, dass sie nur ein winziges Stückchen vor ihm zurückwich. „Ich hätte sogar das Recht, dich auf der Stelle zu töten. Hast du wirklich vergessen, was in Bruchtal geschehen ist? Wofür du verantwortlich bist?"

„Wie könnte ich", meinte sie erblassend. „Es verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen. Aber Ihr könnt auch nicht mich alleine dafür verantwortlich machen."

„Das hatte ich gar nicht vor."

Forlos räusperte sich kurz. Hestia zumindest sah ihn recht erleichtert an, während sich Erestors dunkle Brauen verärgert zusammenzogen. „Warrick bittet alle zu einer Unterredung in seine Kajüte."

Einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle Erestor abwehren, doch dann besann sich der Seneschall. „Es wird sicher interessant, wenn der gute Kapitän erfährt, womit sich seine Söldnerin vor einigen Jahren noch die Zeit vertrieben hat."

„Er weiß es", fauchte Hestia.

„Tut er das?" spottete Erestor und fixierte sie mit seinen gnadenlosen Augen. „In allen Einzelheiten?"

„Im Groben", schränkte sie kleinlaut ein.

„Wir machen alle Fehler", kam es gutmütig von Gandalf, der bislang auf einer Taurolle gesessen und die Luft mit dem Qualm seines Pfeifenkrauts verpestet hatte. Jetzt war er herangeschlendert und klopfte seine Pfeife aus. „Hören wir uns doch einfach an, was dieses junge Geschöpf hier getan hat, um die ihren wieder gut zu machen."

Erestors Antwort war ein spöttischer Laut, dann packte er Hestia am Arm und zerrte sie neben sich her in Richtung Ruderhaus.

„Nachtragend", erklärte Gandalf kopfschüttelnd in Forlos' Richtung. „Immer schon gewesen. Vielleicht seine größte Schwäche."

Forlos runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. Nach dem, in was Hestia damals verwickelt gewesen war, konnte er Erestor zum großen Teil verstehen. Er fand zwar, dass der Noldo einen zu großen Aufwand betrieb, um Hestia eher aber Marsden letztendlich doch noch zu erwischen, aber das war auch schon alles.

„Verzeiht mir", kicherte Gandalf in Richtung eines Seemannes, der mit einem Handfeger neben ihm auftauchte und voller Missbilligung die Tabakreste auf dem Deck beäugte. „Der Wind war umgeschlagen und hat sie wieder zurückgetrieben."

Forlos presste die Lippen aufeinander, um das breite Grinsen zu verbergen, das sich so wenig mit dem beinahe mystischen Ruf der Elben unter den Sterblichen vertrug und machte sich lieber davon. Bei Warrick würde es gleich hoch hergehen, davon war er überzeugt und das wollte er nun nicht verpassen.

Gandalf und er kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um zu erleben, wie Warricks wohl gut zurecht gelegte Einleitungsrede sich unter Erestors durchdringendem Blick in hilfsloses Gestammel verwandelte.

„Ihr versteht also…ich meine, ich kenne Hestia nun seit einiger Zeit…natürlich nicht sehr lange." Warrick zückte ein gestreiftes Taschentuch aus den Tiefen seiner Jacke und wischte sich über die schweißbedeckte Stirn. „Sie ist verlässlich…hier jedenfalls…Herr, was um alles in der Welt hat sie Euch getan?"

„Setzen wir uns doch erst einmal", schlug Gandalf freundlich vor. „Ihr habt eine so nette Unterkunft, Herr Kapitän. Wir sollten nicht hier herumstehen, wenn dieses Gespräch wohl noch eine Weile dauert. Oh, ein interessantes Gerät."

Der Zauberer ließ seine langen, schlanken Finger kurz über ein befremdliches Objekt aus hochglanzpoliertem Messing gleiten und machte es sich dann an dem großen Tisch bequem, der offenbar da war, um Warrick und seinen höhergestellten Mannschaftsmitgliedern als Tafel zu dienen. Forlos fand seine Einschätzung bestätigt, dass Warrick Ordnung und Sauberkeit wohl für das höchste Gut nach Ehrbarkeit hielt. Die Kajüte war mit soliden, wenn auch nicht übermäßig eleganten Möbeln eingerichtet, die zum großen Teil mit dem Boden verschraubt waren, Warricks persönliche Habseligkeiten befanden sich sorgfältig aufgereiht in einigen kleinen Vitrinenschränken und nirgendwo lag etwas herum. Der Tisch war mit ebenso sauberem Geschirr aus Zinn eingedeckt und es roch nicht wie menschliche Behausungen gewöhnlich rochen. Ein ordentlicher Mann, ohne jeden Fehl in Charakter und Benehmen.

Erestor musste zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen sein, denn er entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sich ebenfalls an die Tafel setzte.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag", kam es von Gandalf, der zuerst seine Pfeife gezückt hatte, nach einem unwillkürlichen Stirnrunzeln ihres Gastgebers aber mit einem Bedauern wieder in den Tiefen seiner ausufernden Robe verschwinden ließ. „Warum erzählt Ihr uns nicht, wer Hestia in Euren Augen ist?"

„Und wofür soll das gut sein?" fragte Erestor, der die Sterbliche mit seinem Blick quasi auf ihrem Stuhl festnagelte.

„Was sollte es für Schaden anrichten?" war die listige Gegenfrage.

Forlos unterdrückte einen Seufzer und griff nach einem Stück Brot. Er kannte das Ergebnis dieser Unterhaltung schon jetzt, da konnte er sich auch um sein leibliches Wohl kümmern. Haldir schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er füllte sich und Forlos erst einmal die Becher mit dem hellen Wein, der sofort den ganzen Raum mit seinem fruchtigen Aroma durchzog.

„Vor zwei Jahren", begann Warrick erleichtert, „transportierte ich Wein für Aken, den Wirt der Taverne mit dem zerbrochenen Schild. Er ist kein schlechter Mann, auch wenn er sich gerne den Anschein gibt. Ich sprach mit ihm darüber, dass es mir nicht behagt, mich in Hellheim ohne jeden Schutz zu bewegen, besonders mit dem ganzen Gold und Silber in meinem Beutel. Hellheim und auch die anderen Handelsstationen sind ein gefährliches Pflaster."

„Wohl wahr", bestätigte Gandalf ermunternd.

„Aken meinte, ich bräuchte einen Söldner, der mich bei diesen Unternehmungen begleitet."

„Und er hatte natürlich auch sofort einen zur Hand", vermutete Erestor und ein unerfreuliches Lächeln ging in Hestias Richtung.

„Glaubt mir, Herr, meine Begeisterung hielt sich ebenfalls in Grenzen", nickte Warrick zur allgemeinen Überraschung. „Hestia war nicht das, was ich mir unter einem Söldner vorstellte. Außerdem war sie sturzbetrunken, dreckig wie ein Schwein und stank auch genauso."

„Hast du dich eigentlich auch nur einmal gewaschen, seit du in die Kloake gefallen bist auf deiner Flucht?" erkundigte sich Erestor prompt bei ihr und es sprach Bände, dass sie rot anlief.

Forlos versenkte sich in den Genuss seines Weines. Für Warrick war der Schmutz wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gewesen als die Tatsache, dass seine angehende Leibwächterin kaum größer als eine Zwergkiefer war.

Betrübt schüttelte Warrick den Kopf. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, unter den ganzen Schichten von Schmutz etwas Menschliches hervorzuholen. Aber Aken war der Meinung, dass sie die Richtige ist und in dieser Hinsicht kann man ihm vertrauen. Ich habe es nicht bereut, wirklich nicht. Hestia ist eine gute Söldnerin und sie trinkt nicht mehr soviel. Ich weiß nur wenig über ihre Vergangenheit. Manchmal, wenn sie doch einen Becher zuviel gehabt hat, erzählt sie ein wenig. Sie muss noch jung gewesen sein, als sie an die falschen Leute geraten ist, aber sie bereut es aufrichtig."

„Mir kommen die Tränen." Sehr tränenreich wirkte Erestor allerdings nicht, eher ungeduldig. „An ihren Händen klebt Blut, Warrick, kostbares, unschuldiges Blut."

„So unschuldig seid Ihr nun auch wieder nicht", entfuhr es der bislang recht schweigsamen jungen Frau.

„Ich rede nicht von meinem", fauchte Erestor zurück. „Ich rede von den Reisenden, den Erstgeborenen, die Marsden und du abgeschlachtet haben."

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete Forlos Warricks Mienenspiel, als Erestors Worte im Raum hingen. Vielleicht hätte der mittlerweile so gemütlich anzusehende Mann noch damit leben können, dass seine Söldnerin zu einer Räuberbande gehört hatte, dafür war diese Welt zu schlecht und hart, um überrascht von so einer Vergangenheit zu sein, doch die Erwähnung der Erstgeborenen traf ihn sichtlich bis ins Mark. Warricks Dankbarkeit gegenüber Haldir durchzog seine ganze Seele und erstreckte sich offenbar auf alle anderen Elben gleichermaßen. Das rundliche Gesicht des Kapitäns schien an Spannung zu verlieren, tiefe Traurigkeit füllte seinen Blick und sie verging auch nicht, als Hestia urplötzlich in Tränen ausbrach.

„Nicht das auch noch", stöhnte Erestor ungeduldig. „Erspar mir das, Frau. Es wirkt nicht."

Forlos konnte ihn irgendwie verstehen. Nach seinen Erfahrungen kam genau das nämlich hin. Entweder waren die Sterblichen bewundernswert in ihrem Charakter oder so faul wie ein wurmzerfressener Apfel – den konnte man auch nicht mehr in eine delikate Speise verwandeln.

„Menschen ändern sich", sagte Gandalf mitfühlend.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", gab Erestor kühl zurück. „Und selbst wenn, es interessiert mich auch nicht. Hestia ist die einzige Verbindung zu Marsden und ich werde sie sicher nicht ein zweites Mal vom Haken lassen."

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo er ist!" heulte die ehemals rechte Hand des Schurken auf. „Als Warrick mich bei Aken fand, hatte ich die Suche endgültig aufgegeben."

„Dann wirst du wieder damit anfangen."

Warrick atmete tief durch. „Da kann ich dir nicht helfen, Hestia. Lord Erestor wird es entscheiden. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du getan hast, was man dir vorwirft, du bestreitest es ja nicht einmal. Nein, und selbst wenn er dir Gnade gewährt, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht, ob auf der ‚Butterblume' noch länger ein Platz für dich ist."

Mit hängenden Schultern stand er auf und verließ seine eigene Kajüte. Ein trauriger Anblick, befand Forlos, sehr traurig. Die Art, wie Haldir leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann erhob, verriet, dass er wohl ebenso dachte.

„Dazu wäre dann wohl von uns nicht mehr viel zu sagen", erklärte Gandalf. „Begleitet mich doch und wir lassen Lord Erestor nun die Entscheidung treffen, die ihm seine große Weisheit und Erfahrung als Seneschall Elronds ohne Zweifel ermöglichen wird."

„Zauberer!" knurrte Erestor nur, ohne den Blick von seiner Beute zu wenden. „Schwatzt nicht länger rum."

Forlos schüttelte sich leicht und machte, dass er aus dem Raum kam.

„Umbringen wird er sie wohl nicht", überlegte Gandalf seufzend, als sie wieder an Deck waren. „Aber er hetzt sie hinter ihrer Vergangenheit her. Etwas, das nicht einmal Erestor sich selber zumuten würde."

_Etwas, dass niemand tun sollte,_ durchfuhr es Forlos und es war mühsam, sehr dunkle Bilder seiner eigenen Erinnerungen in die Tiefen zurückzudrängen, in denen er sie gewöhnlich verbarg.

o

* * *

o

* * *

o

tbc

**Aida**: Spring mich dieses Jahr wieder an und dann schlürfen wir mal gemütlich einen Met miteinander. Obwohl mir ja vom letzten nicht besonders gut in der Magengegend war.

Deine Grübeleien sind mir vertraut. Das frag ich mich beim Schreiben nämlich auch dauernd alles und als Ergebnis stehen dann in jedem Kapitel ein paar mehr Antworten. Gut so? Borzo kommt hier nicht mehr vor. Ein Ork reicht. Zwei sind wirklich anstrengend. Außerdem fressen die mir den Kühlschrank leer und streiten sich mit Gaellas um den Inhalt des Mülleimers. Neenee, Izak muss reichen.

**Feanen**: Ja, Elben schließen merkwürdige Wetten ab. Stimmt, eine gute Gelegenheit für einen langen Urlaub. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich schon wieder neidisch bin. Nein, bin ich gar nicht, -groll. Schäm dich. Du sollst nur studieren und dich nicht amüsieren.

**Kaya** **Unazuki: **Und da ist auch schon die Befreiungsaktion. Nicht ganz ohne Verluste, aber immerhin. Ich war übrigens verhindert, um es mal so auszudrücken, aber nu geht es wieder.

Der Begräbniskult…mein Fehler, dass ich nicht mehr von meiner Vorstellung geschrieben habe. Es ging immer um die Überreste und in meiner bizarren Vorstellung war das so, dass sie sie verbrannt und dann die Knochen, die ja noch lange nicht abfackeln unter Normalhitze vergraben. Mit denen wären ja dann die Viecher abgezogen. Bei den Rhûna wurde unter Einsatz von Spezialfeuer – hüstel, hüstel – alles zu Asche verbrannt und weggeschwemmt. Tja, so dachte ich mir das jedenfalls und vielleicht hätte ich es auch mal schreiben sollen. Sorry.

**Annchen**: Kein Weltuntergang, nur halbwüchsige Jungs, die bis halb zwei ihre Knaller verballert haben und vor Stolz dann fast geplatzt sind. War irgendwie süß.

Nein, es geht nicht bis zum Ringkrieg. Der Zeitraum wäre einfach zu lang. Das hier spielt ungefähr, wenn Aragorn so fünfundzwanzig ist. Ich müsste an die sechzig Jahre überbrücken und so schwatzhaft wie ich bin, käme ich dann wohl auf zweihundert Kapitel.

**Frenze**: Mir gefällt Celeborn so auch besser – grins - . Im Film konnte man den erfolgreichen Herrscher überhaupt nicht wieder erkennen. Keine Ahnung, was Peter sich dabei gedacht hat. Gaellas sagt danke, er fühlt sich sowieso von allen missverstanden

**Iary**: Er säuft, er nörgelt, er denkt nur an das eine und das auch schon seit mehreren tausend Jahren. Ja, unser Methos ist ein echter Kerl.

Du vermisst Ionnin und du vermisst tatsächlich Borzo? Im Ernst? Was sagt der apokalyptische Galoppierer denn dazu? Einen Ork? Überleg mal, wer stattdessen in deinem Keller die Raten mit dem Schwert enthauptet und dir dann zu Füßen legt. Das ist doch viel besser. Ich hoffe ja, du hast ihn zum Rattenfänger ausgebildet. Da muss man nie Hunger leiden. Sagt zumindest Borzo, wenn man ihn fragt.

**Susi**: Das waren aber eine Menge Vorschusslorbeeren. Ich hoff ja inständig, dass du noch genauso begeistert bist, wenn du erstmal die Kapitel gelesen hast –erschreckt guck- Aber die Wünsche für Inspiration sind echt nett. Die kann ich brauchen.

**Michiru-Chan1:** Menno, das ist aber bitter. Ich mein, dass du jetzt so viel um die Ohren hast. Wie stehen denn die Chancen? Ganz gut, bin ich fest von überzeugt. Du packst das schon. Lach ab und zu bei Heiler, wenn ich es lustig hinbekomme und entspann dich hoffentlich dabei. Das würde mich wirklich freuen.


	4. Ork frei Haus!

**Disclaimer: **Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehören ein paar Charas, die jedoch nicht sehr lukrativ sind, sondern eher meinen Schlaf behindern. Naja, nix für ungut, ich hab es mir jedenfalls nur geliehen und Amélie, mein Fehlerfindel hat dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht allzu schmerzlich von Fehlern wimmelt.

o

**A/N:** Aus gegebenem Anlass möchte ich mal was erwähnen – ich finde es absolut unmöglich, sich die Story eines anderen zu greifen und sie unter eigenem Namen zu posten. Das ist schlicht und ergreifend geklaut. Wer gerne eine Story haben will, muss sie eben schreiben. Bei einer Fanfiction hat man wenigstens den Vorteil, dass man auf so großartige Werke wie das Tolkiens zurückgreifen kann, den Rest muss man sich aber schon noch selbst ausdenken. Das ist nicht immer einfach, aber Übung macht den Meister und es bringt im Übrigen auch mehr Spaß.

O

**4. Kapitel: Ork frei Haus!**

**o**

Varya befand sich in einem Zustand völliger Hingerissenheit.

Das war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ungefähr einmal am Tag überkam sie dieses Gefühl und die Anlässe waren unterschiedlich. Ein neuer Heiltrank konnte es auslösen, ein Rätsel, das es zu entwirren galt, aber was eigentlich immer funktionierte, war der Anblick Thranduils. Wenn sie tagsüber zu wenig von ihm gehabt hatte, erwachte sie garantiert mitten in der Nacht, nur um dieses perfekte Wesen neben sich anzuschauen. Dann erinnerte sie sich immer, wie sie zum ersten Mal ihre Hand flach auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, genau an der Stelle wo sein Brustbein begann, wie sich seine Haut angefühlt hatte und wie ihre sensiblen Finger die Kraft gespürt hatten, die in den Muskeln ruhte, die unter dieser glatten, ganz leicht gebräunten Haut zu erkennen waren.

Stahl unter Seide, so empfand sie es immer und genoss es auch.

Ein leiser, genüsslicher Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen und das dringende Bedürfnis, ihren Gemahl, den Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens, kurzerhand in ihren Schlafraum zu schleppen, nahm ungeahnte Dimensionen an.

Allerdings hatte sie auch nicht völlig den Verstand verloren und schätzte die augenblickliche Stimmung gut genug ein, dass sie sich lieber beherrschte. So musste sie sich eben darauf beschränken, ihn einfach nur zu beobachten, wie er mitten in einem seiner wirklich königlichen Temperamentsausbrüche über die Terrasse wanderte. Immer schön im Quadrat, was ihr ermöglichte, auch alle Seiten ihres Traumelben angemessen zu bewundern.

Sie zog die Beine an und hockte sich im Schneidersitz auf die breite Terrassenbrüstung aus Stein, den Rücken dem Labyrinth zugekehrt, das sie immer noch nicht leiden konnte und nur betrat, wenn es um Leben und Tod ging. Etwas, das in den letzten Jahren noch nie eingetreten war. Die frühe Sonne, die einen herrlichen Frühlingstag versprach, wärmte ihren Rücken, leise Geräusche unterschiedlichster Natur zeugten davon, dass Düsterwalds Palast zum Leben erwachte und außerdem war dieses Licht perfekt für Thranduil geeignet.

Gerade eben marschierte er auf der hinteren Linie des Quadrates entlang und Anor machte mit ihren Strahlen seine langen, nur mit zwei schlichten Flechtsträngen aus dem Gesicht gehaltenen Haare zu einem blassgoldenen Wasserfall mit mithrilfarbenen Lichtern. Die Berglöwen ihrer Heimat würden ihn um diese Mähne beneiden und die hatte Varya lange Zeit ihres Lebens zumindest in dieser Hinsicht für die schönsten Geschöpfe ganz Mittelerdes gehalten.

Rechts neben ihr räusperte sich Berelion leise. Varya warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. Sie schätzte Berelion, sie mochte ihn sogar sehr, aber ihrer Meinung nach störte er doch entschieden zu häufig die wenige Zeit, die ihr alleine mit Thranduil blieb. Andererseits musste sie zugeben, dass ausgerechnet dieser Moment auf der Terrasse ohnehin nicht als traute Zweisamkeit geplant war. Eigentlich war Thranduil bereits auf dem besten Weg gewesen, einen Jagdausflug zu machen. Etwas, das sie ihn liebend gerne ohne ihre Begleitung machen ließ. Dieses Vorhaben war auch der Grund dafür, dass Düsterwalds König ganz unaufwändig nur in graugrünes Leder und Wolle gekleidet war, was nach Varyas völlig unbeeinflusster Meinung natürlich ganz besonders gut an dem hochgewachsenen, eleganten Kriegerkörper ausschaute.

Der Grund, weshalb nun Berelion sich ebenfalls hier aufhielt, Thranduil wie ein wütender Löwe über die Terrasse wanderte und dabei Verwünschungen ausstieß, war der vierte Anwesende, wenn man ihn oder besser sie so nennen konnte. Besagte Botin saß zu Varyas Linken auf einer großen, steinernen Schmuckamphore und gurrte leise und gelassen vor sich hin. Schwarze, glänzende Knopfaugen beobachteten mit mildem Interesse den Elben auf seiner Wanderung, die durch die Nachricht der Botin ausgelöst worden war.

Eine Nachricht, nur wenige Worte auf ein kleines Stück Pergament geschrieben, die Thranduil zuerst erfreut und dann wirklich sehr ärgerlich gemacht hatte.

„Ich hätte ihn nie fortlassen dürfen", verkündete Thranduil soeben und bog scharf nach links ab, um direkt an den Zuschauern vorbei zu marschieren.

„Das hättest du kaum verhindern können", sagte Varya nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Und er wird auch nie wieder den Düsterwald verlassen."

„Auch das wirst du kaum verhindern können", beharrte sie wider besseres Wissen, ihm gerade eben nicht zu widersprechen. „Er ist kein Kind."

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?" Zumindest stoppte er sein Herumwandern und wenn es auch nur geschah, um die Fäuste in die Seiten zu stemmen und sie böse anzusehen.

Was die überaus willkommene Gelegenheit für Varya war, erneut darüber zu sinnieren, wie ein Elb nur so tiefblaue, schimmernde Augen haben konnte. Ein Saphir war nichts dagegen.

„Ich glaube, so hat sie das nicht gemeint", rettete sie Berelion voller Verständnis für die Geistesabwesenheit seiner Königin. „Euer Sohn ist nun mal wirklich kein Kind mehr. Wir sprachen ja erst kürzlich darüber."

„Wenn ich diese Nachricht hier lese, scheint mir aber genau das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein", fauchte Thranduil nicht ohne eine gewisse Logik, wie selbst Varya zugeben musste.

Auch die Botin auf der Steinvase gurrte irgendwie zustimmend, bevor sie anfing, in der verwitterten Oberfläche ihres Sitzplatzes nach selbst für ein Elbenauge nicht erkennbaren Körnern und Samen zu picken. Varya hatte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, weil sie diese hübsche Taube, die eigentlich Hauptmann Caeril nur einen Gefallen tat, so um ihre verdiente Belohnung brachte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr leicht über das samtgraue Gefieder. „Gleich, meine Liebe."

Caeril hatte es wirklich eilig gehabt, die Nachricht zu Thranduil zu bringen, sonst hätte er sich kaum der selten in Anspruch genommenen Hilfe der zutraulichen Wildtauben bedient. Im ersten Moment war Thranduil recht blass geworden, als er die Botin auf der Steinbrüstung der Terrasse entdeckt hatte, gerade als er sich auf einen entspannenden Jagdausflug machen wollte. Seine Blässe war einer leicht rötlichen Färbung gewichen, kaum hatte er die wenigen Worte auf dem Stück Pergament entziffert, das man ihr ans Bein gebunden hatte.

„Kein Orkangriff?" hatte Varya noch vorsichtig gefragt und dann war es auch schon losgegangen.

„Und was nun?" erkundigte sich Berelion vorsichtig. „Wollt Ihr ihm den Zugang verweigern?"

„Meinem Sohn? Macht Euch nicht lächerlich!" herrschte Thranduil ihn an und warf verärgert das Stück Pergament zu Boden.

„Ich meinte auch eher den…" Berelions Stimme erstarb unter Thranduils finsterem Blick.

„Ork", ergänzte Varya nicht ohne eine gewisse Freude am Untergang. „Dein Sohn bringt einen Ork mit, wenn man Caeril glauben darf. Und natürlich Galen und Estel."

„Wieso warten wir nicht zunächst ab, bis er hier ist?" wagte der Seneschall einen durchaus vernünftigen Vorschlag, so wie man es auch von ihm erwarten konnte.

„Das ist gut", nickte Varya und schenkte ihrem Gemahl ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Das ist sogar sehr gut. Es ist völlig sinnlos, wenn du dich weiter so aufregst. In zwei Tagen sind sie hier und dann wird sich doch alles aufklären."

„Ich werde ihnen entgegen reiten", verkündete Thranduil nach kurzer Überlegung. „Der Jagdausflug sollte ohnehin einige Tage dauern, es ist also keine wirkliche Änderung meiner Pläne. Berelion, bereitet zumindest alles für die Ankunft meines Sohnes und seiner Freunde vor."

„Und des Orks", ergänzte Varya und schaffte es so zu ihrem Leidwesen, die Abschiedsszene von Thranduil schmerzlich zu verkürzen, da er eine Art Knurren ausstieß und von der Terrasse stürmte.

„Ein Ork…", überlegte Berelion nach langem Schweigen. „Ich frage mich, was den Kronprinzen dazu bewogen hat."

„Vielleicht wollte er es Imladris gleich tun", schlug Varya ohne jede innere Überzeugung vor. Legolas' Vorbilder lagen weder jenseits des Nebelgebirges noch sonst wo außerhalb des Waldelbenreiches. Er war einfach seinem Vater ungemein ähnlich und hatte eine Sturheit in sich, die einen Granitblock daneben weich und nachgiebig erscheinen lassen konnte. „Schaut Euch lieber nach einem akzeptablen Verließ für diese Kreatur um. Ich glaube nicht, dass Thranduil ihn in den Unterkünften der Gäste einquartieren will."

„Nicht?" Berelion konnte nur mühsam seine Belustigung verbergen, bevor er noch eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und dann im Palast verschwand.

Varya blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, bis sich die Wildtaube mit kurzem Flügelschlag auf ihrer Schulter niederließ und auffordernd an ihrem Ohr pickte. „Jaja, ich besorge dir ja schon deine Belohnung."

Sie rutschte von der Brüstung, verharrte aber nochmals, um das zerknitterte Stück Pergament aufzuheben und glatt zu streichen. Caeril hatte eine sehr schöne Handschrift, aber dennoch waren die letzten Wort kaum zu erkennen, so klein reihten sich die Tengwarrunen aneinander, um die Worte zu bilden, die Thranduil so in Rage versetzt hatten.

‚_Euer Sohn hat unversehrt den östlichen Waldrand erreicht. Galen und Estel sind ebenso unversehrt.'_ Dann folgte ein kurzer Abstand und die Schrift wurde winzig, weil ihr Verfasser wohl genug Vorstellungskraft hatte, sich die Reaktion des Königs ausmalen zu können. ‚_Ein Ork begleitet sie.'_

o

* * *

o

Elladan langweilte sich.

Elrohir beobachtete seinen Bruder aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, während er sich zugleich den Anschein gab, den Punkt am Flussufer im Auge zu behalten, an dem Glorfindel und Elrond mit Grimbeorn darum feilschten, was es die Elben kosten würde, wenn die Beorninger sie heil über den Anduin brachten.

Elladan seufzte. „Ich wünschte…"

„Nein, sag es nicht", schnitt ihm Elrohir das Wort ab. „Bei unserem Glück geht dein Wunsch ausnahmsweise in Erfüllung und wir haben bis zum Mittag eine Warg-Attacke und ein Heer von Orks zurückzuschlagen."

„Findest du etwa nicht, dass es Zeit für ein wenig Abwechslung ist?" beschwerte sich Elladan dennoch und zog prüfend sein Schwert aus der Scheide, um die Klinge zu kontrollieren.

„Wir ziehen gegen Dol Guldur", erinnerte ihn Elrohir. „Die Abwechslung wird noch früh genug über uns kommen."

Missmutig steckte Elladan das Schwert wieder zurück und sackte im Sattel seines Pferdes regelrecht zusammen. „Wenn ich an unsere letzte Überquerung des Nebelgebirges denke…"

„Bei der du fast gestorben wärst."

„Wärm nicht immer diese alten Geschichten auf, Bruder. Aber du musst doch wohl zugeben, dass die letzten Tage sich durch nichts voneinander unterschieden. Eine eintönige Wanderung, weit und breit kein fremdes Gesicht. Selbst Sûlhin hätte es ohne Begleitung heil bis hierher geschafft."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Elrohir etwas. Halbarads energische, kleine Tochter hätte wohl auch schon längst die Verhandlungen da vor ihnen beendet, indem sie bei Missfallen einfach einen ihrer grauenhaften Wutanfälle bekommen und Grimbeorn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes solange in den Ohren gelegen hätte, bis er halbtaub jeden Kompromiss eingegangen wäre.

Aber auch so schien Bewegung in die Angelegenheit zu kommen, denn Glorfindel wandte sich gerade ab und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen, sich vor ihm zu sammeln. Elrond hingegen wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt, als Grimbeorn seine Hand ergriff und sie energisch schüttelte. Dann drehte sich der hünenhafte Beorninger zu seinem flachen Fährkahn, mit dem er über den Anduin gesetzt hatte und brüllte seine beiden kaum weniger riesigen Begleiter an, das Boot klar zu machen.

Elladan hielt es nicht länger an seinem leicht erhöhten Aussichtsplatz und er lenkte sein Pferd mit einem leisen Zungenschnalzen hinunter zur Anlegestelle der Alten Furt, wohlwissend, dass sein Zwilling ihm folgen würde.

Ihr Vater stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Es dauerte, bis er seine beiden Söhne überhaupt bemerkte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich annehmen, in Grimbeorns Adern fließt Zwergenblut", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Er verlangt tatsächlich Bezahlung dafür, dass er uns auf die andere Seite übersetzt. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Glorfindel einen Beutel Gold mit auf diese Reise genommen hat."

„Könnten wir nicht schwimmen?" erkundigte sich Elladan und ignorierte perfekt die nicht gerade ruhigen Wasser des Anduin, die von der Schneeschmelze kündeten.

Elrond warf seinem Ältesten einen langen Blick zu. „Ich hatte nicht vor, diese Schlacht zu verlieren, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat."

„Immer fünf!" tönte Glorfindels Anweisung zu ihnen herüber. „Teilt Euch in Gruppen auf. Fünf Krieger und ebenso viele Pferde. Mehr kann die Fähre nicht bewältigen, ohne dass sie zu kentern droht. Es werden zehn Fahrten an einem Tag sein, also baut ein Lager auf. Die, die bereits auf dem Ostufer angekommen sind, werden dort das gleiche tun. Die Beorninger haben zugesichert, uns mit Proviant zu versorgen."

„Erus Licht!" stöhnte Elladan. „Das wird eine Woche dauern, bis wir alle drüben sind."

„Hast du es eilig, mein Sohn?" erkundigte sich Elrond mit hochgezogener Braue. „Wartet jemand auf dich am Ostufer, abgesehen von einem Orkheer und einer doch recht uneinnehmbaren Festung?"

Elrond schien leicht gereizt und Elrohir räusperte sich warnend in Richtung seines Bruders. „Wir sollten Glorfindel fragen, ob er Hilfe gebrauchen kann."

„Gute Idee", kam es überraschend von Elladan und Elrohirs Misstrauen wuchs ins Unermessliche. Da es aber ohnehin zu spät war, jetzt noch eine andere Ausrede zu finden, folgte er etwas langsamer seinem Bruder.

Elladan verlor keine Zeit mehr. Er ließ sich nach kurzer Debatte von Glorfindel, der durch das kurze Durcheinander in den eigenen Reihen genug abgelenkt war, den Beutel mit den Goldstücken geben, winkte Elrohir mit sich in Richtung Anlegestelle und lockte auch zugleich Gílnin mit, der ohnehin etwas verloren an der Seite gestanden hatte. Auch Tage auf dieser Reise hatten Erestors Sohn offenbar nicht der Lösung näher gebracht, warum er überhaupt mitkam.

„Meister Grimbeorn", begrüßte Elladan den brummigen Beorninger gutgelaunt. „Meine beiden Begleiter und ich setzen mit der ersten Fähre über. Sorgt für eine ruhige Fahrt, denn wenn wir kentern, geht auch Euer Gold verloren."

Grimbeorn ähnelte noch mehr dem Bären, der er zuweilen war, als Elladan vor seinem Gesicht den Lederbeutel schüttelte und die Goldmünzen, die Glorfindel in aller Bescheidenheit mit seinem Portrait hatte prägen lassen, verheißungsvoll klimperten.

Ob es nun an dem Gold lag oder doch eher daran, dass die Beorninger ihre Aufgabe, Reisende gleich welcher Art – ausgenommen Orks und sonstiges dunkle Gesindel – zu schützen, trotz allem recht ernst nahmen, wollte Elrohir gar nicht erst beurteilen. Jedenfalls erreichten sie das ferne Ostufer in recht kurzer Zeit und ohne jeden Zwischenfall. Über eine breite Planke wurden Elben und Pferde wieder entladen. Grimbeorn schmetterte einige Anweisungen und machte sich dann daran, die nächste Fuhre abzuholen.

Elrohir fand den Uferstreifen recht nett, auch wenn er ihm aus zurückliegenden Besuchen noch vertraut war. Er hatte ihn jedoch noch nie im Frühling gesehen, wenn das Gras irgendwie grüner wirkte in seinem unbändigen Drang, den Frost des Winters abzuschütteln und die Obstbäume, die von den Beorningern umsorgt wurden, die ersten zarten Blätter zeigten. Es gab schlechtere Orte, eine Woche zu rasten.

„Elrohir, trödel nicht!" riss ihn Elladans ungeduldige Stimme aus seinen etwas trägen Überlegungen.

Elladan hatte bereits wieder sein Pferd bestiegen und steuerte einen schmalen Weg an, der zwischen den Bäumen hindurch Richtung Osten führte. Schlagartig wurde Elrohir klar, was Elladans Absicht war. „Lass den Unfug, Elladan! Niemand reitet ohne Eskorte durch den Düsterwald, ausgenommen Waldelben. Du weißt ja nicht einmal, ob wir willkommen sind und ein Waldelb bist du erst recht nicht."

„Varya würde uns niemals abweisen", behauptete sein Bruder. „Komm schon und Ihr auch, Gílnin. Ich wette, Düsterwalds Königin kann es kaum erwarten, mit Euch die neuesten Rezepte auszutauschen."

Bei dem Wort ‚Rezepte' verengten sich Gílnins Augen leicht vor Unwillen. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er Erestors Erbe nun gar nicht verleugnen konnte.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach hier fort", versuchte es Elrohir erneut. „Sie werden uns suchen."

„Unsinn!" Elladan wedelte Richtung Westufer. „Ich habe Glorfindel Bescheid gesagt und den beiden Kriegern, die mit uns auf der Fähre waren, ebenfalls."

„Und Glorfindel hatte nichts dagegen?" Das würde Elrohir eigentlich wundern.

„Nein. Kommst du nun?" Überzeugend klang er eigentlich schon.

Elrohir und Gílnin sahen sich einen Augenblick unschlüssig an.

„Ich denke, er reitet so oder so", vermutete Gílnin dann. „Ein unangenehmer Gedanke, dass Euer Bruder ganz alleine dort in diesem Wald unterwegs ist."

„Für den Wald oder für ihn?" knurrte Elrohir, bevor er sich an die Verfolgung seines Zwillings machte, der schon viel zu weit von ihnen entfernt war. „Wenn wir auch nur ein einziges Mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten, werde ich ihn dafür häuten."

„Sagt mir, wann es soweit ich. Ich kenne da ein _Rezept_."

o

* * *

o

„Ein Schwanenboot." Ein tiefer Seufzer folgte. „Ich war noch nie auf einem Schwanenboot. Wer rudert?"

Celeborn betrachtete sinnend Leiloss' Rücken und fragte sich, wie weit sie im Celebrant landen würde, wenn der Stoß nur fest genug war.

„Ich schätze, sie kann schwimmen", raunte ihm Galadriel leise zu.

„Niemand rudert", erklärte Rúmil mit der bewundernswerten und schier unendlichen Geduld, die er der Ithildrim immer entgegenbrachte. „Der Fluss erweist uns einen Gefallen."

Leiloss runzelte kritisch die Stirn. „Und woher weiß der Celebrant, wo wir hin wollen?"

Celeborn ächzte leise. Galadriel hingegen lächelte so milde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte auch guten Grund dazu: immerhin verschaffte ihr dieser kurze Abstecher Richtung Anduin eine Atempause von Leiloss' Anhänglichkeit.

„Bewegt Euch, Leiloss!" befahl Celeborn streng. „Entweder Ihr geht nun an Bord, oder ich werde Euch hier zurücklassen."

Galadriel zuckte leicht zusammen und durchbohrte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Ihre Miene glättete sich wieder zu einem triumphierenden Ausdruck, als Leiloss hastig an Bord kletterte, dicht gefolgt von Haldirs Brüdern und noch einem halben Dutzend weiterer Galadhrim, die Celeborns kleinen Abstecher begleiteten. „Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Reise, mein Gemahl", säuselte sie mit kaum verdeckter Ironie. „Die Lebhaftigkeit der Jugend gilt gemeinhin als wertvoller Begleiter."

Er trat nahe an sie heran, beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen dicht neben ihrem rechten Ohr waren und zischte dann: „Ach wirklich, mein Herz? Wann warst du das letzte Mal mit einer wie ihr da unterwegs?"

„Nun, meine Erinnerung reicht weit zurück…" Sie wollte zurückweichen, aber der Arm ihres Gemahls um ihre Taille wusste das zu verhindern.

„Aber nicht _so_ weit", ergänzte er grimmig und piekste sie mit den Fingern in die Seite.

Das würdelose Quietschen der außerordentlich kitzligen Herrin des Goldenen Waldes noch in den Ohren, wandte er sich ab und ging als letzter an Bord des Schwanenbootes, das sie Richtung Anduin tragen würde, wo nach Galadriels Mitteilung bald ein ganz anderes Schiff auftauchen würde, das alte Freunde mit sich brachte und sie anderen entgegen tragen würde.

Celeborn hatte über diese wie üblich gut verschlüsselte Mitteilung eine Weile nachgedacht und war dann zu dem einzig logischen Schluss gekommen, der darin bestand, dass Haldir es geschafft hatte, entweder ein Schiff zu kapern – nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich bei der Art seines Hauptmannes – oder durch einen glücklichen Zufall eine Passage auf einem der Handelsschiffe zu erlangen. Gandalf würde wohl bei ihm sein. Die Auswahl an alten Freunden war in diesem Teil Mittelerdes denkbar klein, eigentlich beschränkte sie sich auf den Istar, denn Saruman war niemand, den Celeborn wirklich als Freund bezeichnet hätte.

Die Kräfte, die Lorien so gut dem Zugriff seiner Feinde entzogen, sorgten auch dafür, dass der Celebrant zu jeder Jahreszeit ein ruhiger Fluss war, der keinem Schwanenboot auch nur den kleinsten Schaden zufügen würde. Leichte Korrekturen am Ruder reichten aus, das Boot in der Mitte des Flusses zu halten, wo es gleichmäßig seinen Weg nach Osten suchte. An der Mündung des Anduin würde ihre Reise noch am Abend beendet sein und sie konnten das andere Schiff erwarten.

Celeborn lehnte sich gegen die Reling und versuchte, sich in das Glitzern der Wasseroberfläche zu versenken. Eine Bootsfahrt wie diese konnte ein sehr angenehmes Unterfangen sein, eine Zeit sonst eher seltener Muße angesichts einer Zukunft, die dunkel und voller Blutvergießen zu werden versprach. Voller Selbstironie verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn er nicht in sich die Anzeichen von Spannung erkannt hätte. Die erwartungsvolle Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er nun auf jede Spur der kommenden Ereignisse wartete.

Hinzu kam, dass er die Vernichtung Dol Guldurs schon vor Jahren für die beste Lösung gehalten hatte. Er nahm es Gandalf übel, sich darauf beschränkt zu haben, nur den dunklen Schatten vertrieben und keine weiteren Maßnahmen ergriffen zu haben, eine Rückkehr für immer unmöglich zu machen. Ein Vermutung, die er noch nicht wirklich bereit war, anzunehmen. Mochte es wohl sein, dass Galadriel und Gandalf dies glaubten und auch die Hoffnung hatten, Sauron nun einen endgültigen Schlag zu versetzen, Celeborn sah das ganze sehr viel nüchterner. Aber auch wenn es nicht Sauron war, der am Amon Lanc wieder sein Unwesen trieb, so war es dennoch ein guter Gedanke, diesen neuen Feind zumindest zu schwächen.

‚_Halte Ordnung vor der Tür deines Hauses'_ hatte Thingols oberste Verpflichtung für alle seine Untertanen gelautet. Es war immer noch tragisch, dass Doriath am Ende doch gefallen war. Celeborn schwor sich, dass Lorien dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben würde.

„Sehr schnell sind wir allerdings nicht", drängelte sich eine helle Stimme in seine Überlegungen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rumil, ich fall nicht über Bord."

Ein vergeblicher Trostversuch von Leiloss für Haldirs jüngsten Bruder. Seit die Ithildrim den ersten Schritt in den Goldenen Wald gemacht hatte, war Rúmil für den Rest aller Elbinnen jetzt und immerdar verloren. Nicht, dass sich der Jüngste im Bunde der drei Brüder nicht mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit bis über die spitzen Ohren verliebte, aber diesmal war er wider Erwarten sehr hartnäckig. Ganz Lorien wusste Bescheid, ausgenommen natürlich Leiloss selber, die sich noch in der jugendlichen Phase der Heldenverehrung befand und Haldir für das Maß aller Dinge hielt. Rumil litt also still und beschränkte sich darauf, auf die junge Elbin aufzupassen.

Das Boot zog ungestört seiner Wege und trug sie mit jedem Meter weiter der Mündung des Flusses zu, wo sie an Land gehen und warten wollten, was der Anduin ihnen wohl brachte. Celeborn wagte keine Schätzung, wann dieses Treffen kommen würde. ‚Bald' war ein mehrdeutiger Begriff im Leben eines Erstgeborenen und noch dazu im Leben seiner Gemahlin, die immerhin noch in Valinor geboren war und ihn an Lebensalter noch um einiges übertraf.

Einige Tage würden sie jedoch ohne weiteres am Flussufer rasten können, ohne sich Gedanken um ihre Versorgung machen zu müssen. Unterhalb der Ruderpinne war ein Verschlag im Boden eingebaut, durch den vor ihrem Aufbruch mehrere Körbe mit Früchten, Weinkrügen und Broten verladen worden waren. Umso weniger konnte sich der Herr Loriens nach einer guten Stunde sehr friedlicher Fahrt erklären, warum Leiloss mit einem Speer in der Hand auf die zwar niedrige, aber auch ebenso schmale Reling kletterte.

„Sie hat Hunger auf Fisch", verriet Orophin, und senkte das Buch, das ihm bislang die Bootsfahrt versüßt hatte.

„Sie wird nicht wieder aufgesammelt, wenn sie ins Wasser fällt", entschied Celeborn und betrachtete das Schauspiel von der anderen Seite des Bootes aus mit mildem Interesse. „Soll sie nach Caras Galadhon zurück schwimmen."

„Ich glaube, sie würde eher uns folgen." Mit leichtem Bedauern im Mienenspiel klappte Orophin das Buch zu, um zu verfolgen, wie Leiloss unter dem Gelächter und den Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer übrigen Begleiter eine durchaus anmutige Position mit dem Speer in der Hand einnahm. Sie kniete seitlich auf dem zum Glück nicht abgerundeten Holzhandlauf und starrte konzentriert auf die Wasseroberfläche. „Denkt Ihr, das Jagdglück wird ihr hold sein?"

Celeborn unterdrückte gerade eben noch ein Lächeln. Orophin hatte eine Ausdrucksweise am Leib, die gelegentlich sogar Haldir in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Wir werden sehen."

Kaum erfassbar schnell jagte Leiloss den Speer ins Wasser, bis sie ihn nur noch am äußersten Ende halten konnte und sich auch noch vorbeugen musste. Rumil war sofort zur Stelle und packte sie um die Taille. Einen Augenblick später hüpfte die Ithildrim von der Reling, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und einen Flussbarsch auf der Speerspitze, der die letzten Male mit den Schwanzflossen schlug.

„Wir hätten wetten sollen", schmunzelte Celeborn und brach beinahe in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Orophin ihn mit allen Anzeichen größten Entsetzens anstarrte. „Was ist dagegen einzuwenden? Selbst Euer Bruder ist seit ein paar Jahren auf den Geschmack gekommen."

„Seit er in Bruchtal war", nickte Orophin betrübt. „Angeblich war Thranduils Palasthauptmann der Verführer."

Und Celeborn dankte dem Elb unbekannterweise noch immer dafür. Er klopfte Orophin tröstend auf die Schulter und gesellte sich dann zu der erfolgreichen Anglerin, die gerade Vorschläge annahm, wie man den Barsch am besten zubereiten sollte.

„Wir können uns nicht einig werden", erklärte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Entscheidet Ihr doch einfach."

„Roh", verkündete Celeborn und amüsierte sich prächtig über die entsetzten Aufschreie um sich herum. Nach Leiloss Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, bedauerte sie ganz plötzlich ihr Jagdglück. „Oder meinetwegen auch über dem Feuer gebraten. Aber wartet lieber, bis wir angelegt haben. Ich würde das Boot gerne heil bis zur Flussmündung bringen."

„Oh", kam es von dem ein oder anderen seiner heldenhaften Krieger.

Celeborn runzelte tadelnd die Stirn. „Erst denken, dann Feuer machen."

o

* * *

o

Das letzte Mal, dass er einen Fuß auf die Planken eines Schiffes gesetzt hatte, schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Es war der Abschied von Valinor gewesen, getragen von einem unguten Gefühl des Zorns und dem Wunsch nach Vergeltung. Seine seltsamen Vorstellungen von der Gerechtigkeit in der Welt hatte er schnell danach verloren. Geblieben war die Erkenntnis, dass ein Teil seiner Seele eine eher schattig zu nennende Region war und nicht unbedingt vom Licht der Vergebung erhellt wurde.

Erestor machte sich deswegen nicht unbedingt Sorgen. Man musste ohnehin ein naiver Narr sein, um wirklich glauben zu können, dass Unsterblichkeit gleichbedeutend mit Edelmut und Perfektion in äußerer und innerer Erscheinung war. Sie hatten alle ihre Fehler und seine könnten letztendlich schlimmer sein.

Immerhin hatte er darauf verzichtet, Hestia langsam im Hafenbecken zu ertränken. Ein Schicksal, das sie durchaus bei den von ihr begangenen Verbrechen verdient hätte. Andererseits wäre damit wenn überhaupt höchstens der Gerechtigkeit gedient gewesen und Erestor mit seinem festen Entschluss, Marsden doch noch zu erwischen, leer ausgegangen.

Unten aus dem Schiff klangen die leisen Geräusche der erwachenden Mannschaft. Sie hatten während der Nacht in einer der kleinen Buchten geankert. Eine günstige Gelegenheit für Warrick, wieder die Geschichte seiner Rettung zum Besten zu geben und so lange Haldirs Verdienste zu loben, bis der sonst eigentlich nicht leicht in Verlegenheit zu bringende lorische Hauptmann sich mit einer schwachen Entschuldigung ins Heck des Schiffes zurückgezogen hatte. Angeblich wollte er Wache halten, was sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee wäre.

Allerdings hatte Erestor, der in dieser Nacht auch keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, am Ufer kein Anzeichen einer Gefahr feststellen können. Auch auf dem Schiff war schnell Ruhe eingekehrt, denn die Fahrt gegen die Strömung erschöpfte die Männer. Der Anduin war um diese Jahreszeit so stark, dass selbst Hestia nach einem kritischen Blick auf den Fluss von zukünftigen Fluchtversuchen Abstand genommen hatte. Erestor hatte sie keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, seit er ihr den Eid abgenommen hatte, Marsden für ihn aufzuspüren. Die Gegenleistung bestand darin, dass Erestor seinerseits sie dann nicht länger verfolgen würde.

„Wir erreichen die Mündung des Celebrant wohl gegen Mittag." Haldir war unbemerkt näher getreten, wie Erestor voller Anerkennung feststellte. Es gab nur wenige Eldar, denen dies bei ihm gelang. „Es dürfte nicht lange dauern, bis ich Caras Galadhon erreiche und Mithrandirs Botschaft überbracht habe."

Erestor lächelte kurz. „Wenn es überhaupt nötig ist. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn Galadriel nicht mit einem Blick in ihren trügerischen Spiegel bereits von uns weiß. Und Celeborn hört sowieso immer das Gras wachsen, wenn Ärger im Anzug ist."

„So ähnlich", hüstelte Haldir, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Es wurde ein ereignisloser, wenn auch sehr schöner Vormittag. Der Frühling hatte offenbar beschlossen, dass der Winter lange genug alles beherrscht hatte und nun wieder Zeit für Wärme, Sonne und freundliche Farben war. Die ‚Butterblume', deren Segel die Farbpalette des Frühlings dann auch noch perfektionierte, bekam sogar Rückenwind und die Ruderer konnten etwas Kraft sparen, während das Schiff sich immer weiter Richtung Norden vorkämpfte.

Erestor ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Blick nach Osten vermied und stattdessen die fruchtbaren Uferflächen auf der Westseite vorbeiziehen ließ. Es gab hier keine Anzeichen von Besiedlung mehr. Das Risiko wäre zu groß gewesen. Orks und ähnliches Gesindel trieb immer mal wieder ihr Unwesen und wie Warrick erzählte, wurden sie unverschämter seit einigen Jahren. Erestor glaubte den Grund dafür nur zu gut zu kennen. Wenn die Festung im Amon Lanc an Stärke gewann, würde auch dieser Landstrich bald von den Horden des Dunklen Herrschers verwüstet werden.

Noch hielten Lorien und Düsterwald die Bedrohung in Grenzen, aber es war eine Frage der Zeit, wann auch sie nicht mehr ausreichten. Es wäre zu schade um diese wunderschöne Landschaft. Andererseits würden die Sterblichen in Friedenszeiten ebenfalls hierher vorrücken und zu was sie fähig waren, hatte er in Hellheim mal wieder zur Genüge erleben dürfen. Iluvatar musste sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, die Sterblichen zu erschaffen. Leider war Erestor in den langen Jahrtausenden seines Lebens der Lösung dieses Rätsels eigentlich nie näher gekommen.

Sie erreichten die Flussmündung des Celebrant genau zur Mittagszeit.

„Ich lege am Westufer an", verkündete Warrick und warf einen äußerst unbehaglichen Blick auf den Wasserweg nach Lorien.

„Fahrt besser ein Stück den Celebrant herauf", meinte Haldir, der sich zusammen mit den anderen Reisenden an Bord der ‚Butterblume' und auch einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern auf der Backbordseite eingefunden hatte.

Der Kapitän der ‚Butterblume' fuhr sich unbehaglich mit seinem enormen Taschentuch über die Stirn. „Missversteht mich nicht, Hauptmann, aber diesen Fluss meiden wir eigentlich immer. Wer ihn befährt, kehrt nicht zurück, so heißt es."

„Meistens nicht", nickte Haldir und ignorierte Warricks Erblassen. „Doch diesmal könnt Ihr beruhigt sein."

„Ich wäre trotzdem vorsichtig", ergänzte Erestor mit einem sardonischen Lächeln, das sofort zu einem erneuten Schweißausbruch bei Warrick führte und ihm einen verärgerten Blick von Haldir eintrug.

„Widerling!" Leise, sehr leise Worte in Westron erreichten sein Ohr.

Erestor drehte sich zu Hestia um, die wohl wieder einmal vergessen hatte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. „Hast du etwas zur Unterhaltung beizutragen?"

Warricks Söldnerin drückte sich noch etwas mehr gegen den Mast und sah ihn unter ihren wirren, dunklen Haaren hinweg voller Abneigung an. Aber sie war zumindest vorsichtig genug, ihre Beschimpfung nicht zu wiederholen, sondern sich darauf zu beschränken, ihn mit Blicken töten zu wollen. Nicht, dass es Erestor etwas ausgemacht hätte. Hestia war für ihn keine Gefahr, sie war nicht einmal die Andeutung davon. Er hatte ihr sogar ihre nicht gerade guten Waffen gelassen und sie damit wohl am meisten gedemütigt. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, machte ihm das sogar großen Spaß. Sie hatte noch Schlimmeres verdient. Mochte Gandalf immer noch daran glauben, dass Menschen aus ihren Fehlern lernten, Hestia würde ihn eines Besseren belehren.

Die ‚Butterblume' navigierte mit Unterstützung der Ruderer vorsichtig aus der Fahrrinne des Anduin und traf auf die Gegenströmung des Celebrant. Galadriels persönlicher Wasserweg mochte Menschen ebenso wenig wie die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes selbst. Es wurde unruhig an Bord, das Schiff bockte wie ein junges Fohlen, bis sich plötzlich Ruhe einstellte.

Friedlich wie ein Lamm gewährte ihnen der Fluss die Weiterfahrt in ein Gebiet, das nur selten Fremden zugänglich gemacht wurde. Das erklärte vielleicht den Zauber, der die dicht bewaldeten Ufer zu beiden Seiten des glasklaren Flusses gefangen hielt. Die Welt schien still zu stehen, gefangen in einer magischen Kugel, die ein bisschen von dem bewahrt hatte, was Galadriel sich nach all der Zeit von ihrer Heimat eben hatte bewahren können.

Erestor war Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in diesem Teil der Welt gewesen und die Unterschiede zu der Zeit, als Amroth mit den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln das Reich der Galadhrim geschützt hatte, offenkundig. Die seltsame Ruhe ging Erestor prompt auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie eine Erinnerung an Valinor in sich trug.

_Typisch Galadriel_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. _Kein Wunder, dass Thranduil sie nicht leiden kann. _

Kaum hatte sich die Aufregung der Besatzung gelegt, dass der Fluss sie überhaupt passieren ließ, kam es zu neuer Unruhe. Mittlerweile vom Naturell seiner sterblichen Begleiter ein wenig ermüdet, wollte Erestor sich mit einer bissigen Bemerkung in die Ruhe seiner Unterkunft zurückziehen.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", hielten ihn Forlos Worte zurück und Thranduils Gardehauptmann deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Südufer. „Hohen Besuch, wie mir scheint."

„Gut erkannt", bestätigte Haldir.

Mit der Befürchtung, Galadriel selber würde am Ufer stehen, sah Erestor in die angegebene Richtung. Ein Hauch von Erleichterung überkam ihn, kaum erkannte er Celeborns hochgewachsene Gestalt im Bug eines Schwanenbootes, das gerade vom Ufer ablegte. Voll besetzt mit bewaffneten Galadhrim und noch dazu mit einer fröhlich winkenden Ithildrim, die den ganzen verzauberten Eindruck wieder zunichte machte.

Gandalf, der die ganze Zeit schweigend, aber gemütlich an seiner Pfeife paffend, in der Nähe gestanden hatte, winkte ebenfalls mit einem freundlichen Lachen, bevor er sich zu Warrick umwandte. Der Sterbliche stand wie hypnotisiert am Ruder und machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Kurs der ‚Butterblume' zu ändern oder gar zu verlangsamen. „Ihr solltet Anker werfen, guter Mann, sonst rammt Ihr noch unsere Gastgeber und versenkt den Herrn des Goldenen Waldes in den Wassern des Celebrant."

„Himmel, nein!" Mit diesem Ausruf des Entsetzens überdeckte Warrick seine Männer sofort mit einem wahren Hagel von Befehlen und die ‚Butterblume' schaffte es noch, halbwegs vorsichtig genau neben dem ankommenden Schwanenboot zu ankern. Es sprach für Celeborns Selbstbeherrschung, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zur Kenntnis nahm, wie der schwere Anker des größeren Schiffes eine Armlänge vor dem Bug des Schwanenbootes ins Wasser rasselte. Warrick verlor kurzfristig die Nerven und schlug fluchend auf die beiden Matrosen ein, die dafür verantwortlich waren, bevor er sich schnaufend zur Reling vorkämpfte, um höchstpersönlich das Herablassen einer Strickleiter zu beaufsichtigen. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass einer seiner sprachlosen Männer diese endgültig auf den Kopf eines der Elben schmeißen würde.

„Forlos!" quietschte es unten vom Schwanenboot und einen Augenblick später erschien der typisch silberweiße Haarschopf einer Ithildrim über der Bordkante. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?"

Thranduils Hauptmann war den Umgang mit den Jüngsten dieses speziellen Elbenvolkes gewöhnt, das merkte man gleich. Er hob Leiloss über die Kante, schob sie ein Stück zur Seite und sah sie drohend an. „Sei still, Leilo oder es gibt Ärger!"

Haldir schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich seinem Befehlshaber zuwandte, der durchaus gemessener an Bord kam. Erestor genehmigte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Celeborn war am Hofe Thingols aufgewachsen. Er beherrschte den großen Auftritt bis in die Haarspitzen. Obwohl nur wenige, kaum erkennbare Zeichen ihn nach Außen als den Anführer der Elben auswiesen, die schweigend nach ihm das Schiff erklommen, blieb kein Zweifel, wer unter ihnen das Sagen hatte. Galadriels Gemahl baute sich vor Warrick auf, ließ den Blick seiner für einen Erstgeborenen wirklich ungewöhnlich hellgrauen Augen über die Versammlung vor ihm gleiten und heftete ihn dann auf Warrick.

Erestor schätzte, dass der Sterbliche sein Taschentuch bald auswringen konnte, so nervös machte ihn wohl die Ahnung einer Ewigkeit, die sich in Celeborns Augen spiegelte. Der Sinda konnte diesen speziellen Ausdruck bei Bedarf abrufen wie ein auswendig erlerntes Gedicht. Das machte ihm so schnell keiner nach.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Fracht führst du bei dir, Sterblicher", erklärte Galadriels Gemahl dann gedehnt in perfektem Westron. „Und einen ungewöhnlichen Weg hast du genommen, hier auf den Wassern des Celebrant."

Warrick war ein wenig überfordert mit soviel Elbenpräsenz und beschränkte sich höchst beeindruckt darauf, wortlos auf Haldir zu deuten, der wohl Mitleid mit dem armen Mann hatte, denn er trat schnell vor und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Wichtige Nachrichten, die einen schnellen Weg erfordern", erklärte er förmlich. „Mithrandir ist bei uns und er bringt schlechte Kunde."

„Das wissen wir bereits", bestätigte Celeborn und wechselte unvermittelt in Sindarin, ohne seine ernste Miene abzulegen. „War der Segelmacher betrunken, als er diese Blume aufgenäht hat? Wir haben den Kahn schon meilenweit an diesem gelben Fleck erkennen können. Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht gekapert. Es gibt nämlich schönere Schiffe."

„Du bist ein Schandmaul", ließ sich Gandalf vernehmen. „Und wirst immer eingebildeter."

Celeborn gestattete sich ein Lächeln. „Und du immer grauer, alter Freund. Eine feine Versammlung bringst du mir hier an. Lord Erestor, mit Euch hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet."

„Das hat wohl niemand", spottete Erestor in Gandalfs Richtung und begrüßte dann mit einem leichten Kopfnicken Loriens Herrscher. „Aber in Zeiten wie diesen sollte man immer auf alles gefasst sein."

„Das sollte man nicht nur in diesen Zeiten." Celeborn war offenbar die Rolle als einschüchternder Elb schon wieder zuviel. Er platzierte ein einnehmendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht – etwas, das er ebenso gut beherrschte, wie den einschüchternden Ewigkeitsausdruck - und wandte sich wieder in Westron an Warrick. „Meinen Dank, dass du alle sicher hergebracht hast. Bleib noch eine Weile Gast hier auf dem Celebrant, während ich mit meinen Freunden am Ufer die Dinge bespreche, die sie hergeführt haben."

Erestor runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant, Haldir abzusetzen und dann weiter den Anduin bis zur Alten Furt heraufzufahren, damit Gandalf und Forlos den kürzesten Weg in den Düsterwald nehmen konnten. Erestor wollte mit Hestia im Schlepptau nach Imladris aufbrechen, Elrond informieren und ihm gleichzeitig die Teilnahme an diesem Feldzug ausreden, um dann halbwegs unbelastet die Suche nach Marsden wieder aufzunehmen.

Celeborns Gesichtsausdruck besagte, dass er ganz andere Pläne hatte und die würde er nicht so einfach aufgeben. Erestor kannte ihn dafür zu gut. Es würde eine lange Besprechung werden.

o

* * *

o

**feanen:** Ist immer ärgerlich, dass man keine links setzen kann, ohne dass sie schluckt. Das Ding schluckt ja auch Ziffern-Wiederholungen und ähnliches. Die Seite ist wirklich gut gemacht und extrem lustig. Kiss an elf ist auch nett –grins-

Nein, ich gönn dir doch nicht soviel Arbeit. Woher denn? Du kommst ja auch gar nicht zum Schreiben, was ja nicht gerade dolle ist.

**Kaya** **Unazuki:** Doch, den vegetarischen Ork gibt es wirklich. Der war schon in der Mache beim letzten Teil, er lauerte sozusagen auf seinen großen Auftritt. Aber ich werde ihn nicht nach Bruchtal schaffen und mit Borzo eine glückliche Familie gründen lassen. Das Strafkapitel muss leider ausfallen, ich bitte um Gnade. Irgendwie mag mein PC mich im Moment nicht so richtig. Das Kap hier zerstreute sich plötzlich in Einzelteile, die ich dann auch noch zusammensuchen musste.

**Shelley:** Orks dürften reichlich beschränkt sein, besonders wenn es ums Fressen geht. Der kleine Ork wusste das wahrscheinlich und hat gegen seine innere Überzeugung das Fleisch rumgezerrt. Du weißt ja, dass Izak noch seine großen Stunden haben wird –kicher- du weißt es sogar am allerbesten. Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich den Namen von Izaks ‚Mama' bekannt gebe.

**Susi:** Wie gewohnt brauch ich immer ein paar Kapitel, bis die Story in die Gänge kommt. Ich bin der schwatzhafte Typ und mein immer, man braucht auf jeden Fall ein halbes Dutzend Kapitel Einleitung, bevor man mit der Tür ins Haus fällt und der erste Elb das Schwert zieht. Ich hoffe, solange bleibt es halbwegs spannend.

**Iary:** Im Ernst? Ein neuer Highlander kommt? –Methos den Mund zuhält- Ich muss sofort nachgoogeln. Mal sehen, was sie sich diesmal haben einfallen lassen.

Methos: mmmmpffff

Und du hast ein Vorstellungsgespräch? Wie war es denn, erzähl!

Methos: keuch, röchel

Ich überleg gerade, wie es wäre, wenn die Orks Vampire wären…nee, dann müsste ich sie viel sympathischer schreiben und natürlich sauberer und außerdem wäre Saruman sauer, weil sie alle so aussehen würden, wie er damals. Natürlich mit schwarzem Umhang, Frack und rotem Satin-Futter.

Methos: -gröhl, hüstel-

**Lady Cel:** Danke für den Tip. Ich habe es mir dann auch gleich mal angesehen und tatsächlich – die Worte waren mir doch unheimlich vertraut. Auch wenn Takemi01 jetzt steif und fest behauptet, dass ja wohl eher ich bei ihr geklaut hätte. Das war dann ganz besonders interessant.

Wofür ich sehr dankbar bin, ist die Reaktion von anderen, die Takemi ein paar Takte dazu hinterlassen haben und wohl auch erreicht, dass die dreiste kleine Diebin die Stories von mir und MysticGirl auch wieder runtergenommen hat.

Arenor II kommt vielleicht im Sommer. Die ersten Kapitel stehen schon und wie die Story laufen soll, weiß ich auch.

**Aida:** Das niedliche Zeichen für Sûlhin…ganz links auf dem Tastenfeld oben ist eine Taste, auf der dieses Dach und ein Kreis sind. Da draufdrücken, dann das u schreiben und es hat gewöhnlich ein Dach. Garantien übernehme ich aber nicht.

Erestor ist doch ganz anders, wenn sein Sohn um ihn rum ist. Was aber möglicherweise noch ein wenig dauert. Noch sind sie ja zu Wasser unterwegs. Übrigens geht der Ork nicht nach Bruchtal, auch wenn Thranduil das wohl am liebsten wäre. Aber da hat Legolas noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

Nunja, vorletztes Jahr hatte ich die großartige Idee, Wohnzimmer und Flug ‚mal eben' zu tapezieren zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr –hüstel- es dauerte dann doch ein bisschen länger.

**frenze**: Wieso nicht zu toppen? Mit dem Vorschlag der pazifistischen Balrogs hast du es doch eigentlich schon. Die Vorstellung, wie Robin Wood sich an die Bäume im Düsterwald kettet und von oben Thranduils beschimpft hat allerdings auch so ihre Reize. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass Thranduil die Methode der Deeskalation bevorzugen würde.

Nein, kein Papabär-Erestor – du ruinierst vollständig seinen sorgsam gepflegten Ruf als elbischer Unmensch. Sowas aber auch.

**MysticGirl:** Hmpf, ich kann die Reviews nicht mehr sehen, weil die Dame ja die Storys runtergenommen hat. Es hat nicht zufällig jemand sie kopiert? Interessieren würde es mich ja schon. Noch interessanter fand ich ja die Tatsache, dass wir beide wohl wie die Raben bei ihr geklaut haben sollen. –fall lachend auf den Boden- Wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass sie vor zwei Jahren gerade die Grundschule beendet hat. Aber was will sie ihren Freundinnen auch anderes erzählen. Naja, egal.

Ja, ich gestehe alles: ich habe ein Pferd dahingerafft. Aber! Es hatte noch keinen Namen. Das ist doch schon mal was. Stell dir vor, ich hätte Asfaloth, den dreiundzwanzigsten vom nächsten Felsen gestürzt. Abgesehen davon, dass Glorfindel es mir nicht verziehen hätte, ich mir auch nicht.

Jau, Erestor hat einen Sohn. Seit dem letzten Teil allerdings erst und da auch erst im letzten Kapitel. Hm, wobei der Sohn schon deutlich älter ist, aber was man nicht weiß, kann man auch nicht als Erbe einsetzen.

**Annchen**: Ich weiß, ich weiß und ich gelobe Besserung, wirklich. Aber irgendwie hat jeder vor, mich am Schreiben zu hindern. Die Tussi, die eine meiner Storys unter ihrem Namen gepostet hat, der Typ, der gerade zum zweiten Mal in drei Wochen mein Auto aufgebrochen hat, der PC, der Dateien zu Puzzeln macht.

Also als Weichei würde ich Erestor noch immer nicht beschreiben, auch wenn ihm kleine Dunadan hinterherlaufen und ihn heiß und innig lieben. Und was Sohnemann angeht, der hat auch so seinen eigenen Kopf. Genau wie Legolas, die freundlichen Zwillinge und alles, was sonst noch so rumkreucht und die alten Elben in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Die Story schlummert, ich komm zu nix, auch wenn ich gerne wollte.


	5. Solange du deine Beine unter meinen Tisc

**Disclaimer: **Ich wiederhole mich gelegentlich und hier an dieser Stelle sogar immer, wenn es um die Urheberrechte geht. Es gehört natürlich im Grunde alles Tolkien und seiner Sippschaft, die davon gut leben kann, was ihnen gegönnt sei. Dies ist Hobby und macht mir einfach Spaß. Deshalb ist es auch nicht böse gemeint, wenn ich mir seine Welt ausleihe und darin mein Unwesen treibe.

**o**

**A/N:** Danke, Fehlerfindel. An dir lag die Verzögerung sicher nicht, eher an meinen höllischen Zahnschmerzen.

**o**

**Danke an alle, die die Heiler unter die Nominierten des Fanfiction-Oskars gebracht haben. Ich war echt sprachlos!**

**o**

**4. Kapitel: Solange du deine Beine unter meinen Tisch streckst…**

o

„Du solltest dich besser freuen, dass wir heil wieder hier angekommen sind!"

„Ich müsste mich nicht freuen, wenn du gar nicht erst auf diese überflüssige Reise gegangen wärst!"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an!"

Die Alte Waldstraße, die an diesem östlichen Punkt gerade wieder in etwas überging, das man guten Gewissens einen befestigten Weg nennen konnte, erlebte wohl nur selten ein Schauspiel wie dieses. Damit war sie auch nicht alleine. Zwei Dutzend unauffällig in die Farben des Waldes gekleidete Elben, allesamt schwer bewaffnet, bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um zwei weitere Elben, die sich ungefähr auf der Straßenmitte gegenüberstanden und den Eindruck machten, als würden sie jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen.

Etwas außerhalb dieses Kreises stand auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm ein weiterer Elb, gestützt auf einen auffälligen Holzstab mit kunstvollen Silberhülsen an den Enden, der sich deutlich wegen seiner fast schon ätherischen Erscheinung und der langen, silbernen Haarmähne von den anderen unterschied. Neben ihm stand ein dunkelhaariger Sterblicher in schwarzer, abgewetzter Lederkleidung. Er war deutlich größer als der Elb und seine breiten Schultern zuckten gelegentlich vor stillem Lachen. Zur Ablenkung kratzte er mit einem Messer unter seinen Fingernägeln rum und bemühte sich offenkundig so, seine Erheiterung wenigstens etwas zu unterdrücken. Am auffälligsten war jedoch der Ork, der vor dem Baumstamm auf dem Boden kauerte und den Eindruck machte, als würde er jeden Augenblick aufspringen und das Weite suchen wollen.

„Wir hatten leider wenig Möglichkeiten", verteidigte sich gerade Prinz Legolas gegen die durchaus verständliche Irritation seines eigenen Vaters über das orkische Anhängsel.

Thranduil stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus. „Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten. Eine davon wäre gewesen, ihn in der Ebene einfach stehen zu lassen."

„Ich habe mein Wort gegeben!"

„Einem Ork?" schnappte Thranduil und warf betreffendem Geschöpf sofort einen so scharfen Blick zu, dass Izak einen Laut puren Schreckens von sich gab.

Galen verspürte den bizarren Drang, dem armen Kerl tröstend auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Er ist keine Gefahr", behauptete Legolas starrsinnig und wich keinen Deut, als Thranduil ganz nah an ihn herantrat, als wolle er ihn bei den Schultern nehmen und schütteln.

„Sagt wer?" knurrte sein Vater, während seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und wieder lockerten. Düsterwalds König kämpfte eindeutig um seine Beherrschung.

„Sicher können wir uns wohl nicht sein", murmelte Estel und steckte sein Messer weg. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir hätten ihn wirklich am Waldrand wegschicken sollen."

Galen zuckte nur die Achseln. „Er wollte nicht."

Damit war Legolas selbst gemeint, der die wohlmeinenden Ratschläge seiner Freunde beharrlich abgewehrt hatte. Einen Ork unkontrolliert an der Grenze des Waldes abzusetzen, hielt er für noch gefährlicher, als sich der Aufgabe zu stellen, Izaks Anwesenheit seinem Vater zu erklären. Galen fragte sich, ob der Kronprinz inzwischen seine Meinung geändert hatte. So aufgebracht hatte er den König bislang noch nicht erlebt und es stand in den Sternen, ob Izak die nächsten Minuten wirklich überleben würde.

Caeril, der Hauptmann der Grenzwachen, musste ebenso unentschlossen sein, denn er löste sich aus dem Kreis und kam unauffällig zu ihnen herüber. Sein Blick lag mit einer gewissen Hilflosigkeit auf Izaks hässlichem, verschrecktem Gesicht. Offenbar bedauerte Caeril mittlerweile sehr, Thranduil auf schnellstem Weg von Legolas' Rückkehr benachrichtigt zu haben.

„Das hättet Ihr Euch eigentlich denken können", raunte ihm Estel zu.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen?" wollte Legolas gerade von seinem Vater wissen.

„Das fragst du _mich_?" spottete Thranduil und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um tief durchzuatmen.

Legolas nutzte die kurze Ablenkung seines Vaters und sah zu seinen Freunden. Er blinzelte leicht. Galen verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Offenbar wusste der Waldelb ganz genau, wie er seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte.

„Er kann nicht einfach hier herumwandern", meinte Thranduil aufseufzend.

„Ich wette, er nimmt ihn mit in den Palast", murmelte Caeril sehr leise. „Sie nehmen immer alles mit in den Palast, sogar Salamander."

„Er könnte ihn auch einfach töten", schlug Estel vor.

Thranduils Hauptmann schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Thranduil ist ein gerechter König. Er tötet nicht ohne Grund, nicht einmal einen Ork."

„Spinnen schon", lächelte Estel.

„Wer nicht?" winkte Caeril ab.

„Er ist _kein_ Gast", verkündete Thranduil endlich und bohrte seinem Sohn einen langen, schlanken Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich, verstanden? Wir werden uns eine Lösung einfallen lassen und glaub mir, sie wird nicht mit der Elronds zu vergleichen sein. Dies ist Düsterwald und nicht Bruchtal, hier genießen Orks keinen freien Aufenthalt."

Izak musste spüren, dass sein Schicksal am seidenen Faden hing und die Schere in Thranduils Hand, um diesen Faden zu durchtrennen, noch lange nicht weit genug weg war, um sich als gerettet zu betrachten. „Was sagt der große Elb?" wollte er von Galen wissen.

„Was wohl?" brüllte Thranduil, dem die Frage nicht entgangen war und der nun mit langen Schritten herangestürmt kam. Drohend baute er sich über dem immer noch auf dem Boden hockenden Ork auf. Es verschlechterte seine Laune wohl zusätzlich, dass er das ungeliebte Westron nutzen musste, um sich mit diesem Geschöpf zu verständigen. „Mein Sohn hat dir versprochen, dich in den Düsterwald zu bringen. Dieses Versprechen ist jetzt erfüllt. Nun werde ich weiter über dein Schicksal entscheiden."

Izak heulte auf. „Ich will nur hier sein. Meine Wege gehen. Ich bin keine Gefahr."

„Nein, sicher nicht", bekräftigte Thranduil voller Ingrimm. „Weil ich dafür sorgen werde."

Damit gab er Caeril einen Wink und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Legolas hatte sich besser vom Objekt des Familienärgers fern gehalten, nickte seinen Freunden aber kurz zu, bevor er sich auf sein Pferd schwang, das ihm eine der Leibwachen brachte.

„Interessant", meinte Estel seufzend. „Und wir reiten jetzt zu dritt, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Er kommt mit mir", sagte ein Elb, der sich aus dem Kreis der anderen gelöst hatte und Galen irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Glücklich sah er nicht aus.

„Ich kann laufen", raunte Izak mit der üblich gedämpften, heiseren Stimme. Umständlich erhob er sich. Eigentlich war er wohl ebenso groß wie der Elb vor ihm, aber durch seine seltsam gekrümmte Haltung wirkte er neben dem anderen fast wie ein Zwerg.

„Ja, aber der König will, dass du mit mir reitest." Der Elb stutzte, weil Izak ihn völlig verständnislos ansah. „Er spricht wohl nur Westron?"

„Und die dunkle Sprache, schätze ich", antwortete Estel heiter. „Könnt Ihr Westron?"

„Nein." Der Elb seufzte, kramte in seiner Gürteltasche und holte eine Art Miniaturhügel mit Rosinen heraus. „Isst er Kekse?"

So wie sich Izaks Augen vor Begehrlichkeit weiteten, hatte Galen keinen Zweifel daran. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wer dieser Elb war. Es gab nur einen, dem als Lösung für alle Probleme die Aufnahme von Nahrung einfiel. „Bestimmt, Gaellas. Ihr werdet Euch prächtig mit ihm verstehen, scheint mir. Izak mag übrigens kein Fleisch."

„Tatsächlich?" Abweichungen bei der Nahrungsaufnahme weckten Gaellas Interesse. Mit einem halbwegs freundlichen Lächeln warf er Izak den Keks zu und nahm ihn mit sich.

o

* * *

o

Gílnin beobachtete nachdenklich seine beiden Begleiter. Elronds Söhne wirkten beinahe unbeschwert, obwohl die zwei Tage auf der Alten Waldstrasse dennoch Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Selbst Elladan konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der Weg durch diesen so heimgesuchten Wald die Wachsamkeit schärfte und die Vorsicht zu einem ständigen Begleiter machte.

Dennoch lag etwas Spielerisches in der Art, wie sie ihre Waffen gelegentlich auf ihren Zustand prüften, an besonders dunklen Stellen den Bogen vom Rücken nahmen und vorsichtshalber die Köcher nun an ihren Gürteln eingehakt hatten, um schneller zu ihren Pfeilen greifen zu können.

Auf ihre Art waren sie Täuscher, wenn auch nicht im schlechten Sinne. Mochten sie sich auch noch so unbekümmert geben, noch so betont ziellos durch die Jahre wandern, beide verstanden sich auf die Kunst, ihr eigenes Überleben und auch das anderer zu sichern. Elladan und Elrohir waren Krieger, auf die Elrond sicherlich stolz war.

Ein auch nur halbwegs sorgfältig ausgebildeter Elbenkrieger - und dazu gehörten eigentlich fast alle der Erstgeborenen – beherrschte gewöhnlich drei Arten von Waffen gut genug, das eigene Leben schützen zu können. Das Bogenschießen diente alleine schon der Jagd, der Schwertkampf der Verteidigung und der Kampf mit dem Messer war sehr vielseitig einzusetzen. Die wahren Krieger unter den Elben verstanden sich zudem noch auf die Handhabung eines Speeres. Eine Bewaffnung, die nur selten eingesetzt wurde und dann auch nur in großen Schlachten und in der ersten Reihe. Es erforderte Mut und die Einsicht, zu den ersten zu gehören, die für die Sache der Kämpfenden sterben würden, wenn man sich für diese Waffe entschied.

Es gab noch eine weitere Art, in den Kampf zu gehen und das war die mit einem Kampfstab, dessen Handhabung der des Speeres im Nahkampf in gewisser Weise entsprach, ihn aber auch übertraf. In Rhûnar war diese Waffe beliebt und die Kunstfertigkeit der Rhûna im Umgang damit suchte ihresgleichen.

Gílnin versuchte, sich an den Moment zu erinnern, als ausgerechnet ein Kampfstab als die ideale Verteidigungswaffe für ihn auserkoren wurde. Es war ein Frühlingstag ähnlich diesem gewesen, wenn ihn seine Erinnerung nicht trog. Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken zurück nach Imladris…

_Die Gärten erwachten erst langsam im Sonnenlicht zu neuem Leben. Noch waren die Nächte kühl und außerdem war es so früh am Morgen, dass kaum ein anderer Bewohner des Tales unterwegs war._

_Gílnin_ _genoss die Stille, auch wenn sein Blick gelegentlich seinen Begleiter streifte, der ungewohnt vergnügt wirkte._

„_Ein wirklich schöner Tag", meinte Erestor, als er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes bemerkte. _

„_Ja", antwortete Gílnin einsilbig. Es war Vorsicht angesagt, wenn sein Vater so leutselig wurde. Erestor war niemand, der einfach nur dem Müßiggang frönte, soviel hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahren jedenfalls schon bemerkt. _

„_Erzähl mir von deiner Zeit als Krieger", verlangte Erestor dann auch prompt._

„_Erestor…"_

„_Ich interessiere mich dafür."_

„_Ich habe dir bereits davon erzählt."_

_Bruchtals_ _Seneschall lächelte harmlos, aber in den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen funkelte etwas, das sicher nicht mit Unschuld gleichzusetzen war. „Erzähl mir, mit welchen Waffen du gekämpft hast."_

„_Mit allen", knirschte Gílnin und betrachtete seine Hände. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie sich seit dieser Zeit verändert hatten. Damals waren sie kraftvoller gewesen, mit Schwielen an den Stellen, wo der Bogen oder das Schwert gehalten wurden._

„_Tatsächlich? Selbst mit einem Speer?"_

„_Auch damit."_

„_Sehr gut."_

_Erestors Stimme war unzähliger Modulationen fähig. Jetzt klang sie einfach nur zufrieden und das gab Gílnin zu denken. Es war schon zu oft passiert, dass sein Vater ihn dadurch manipuliert hatte, ihm Geheimnisse entlockt hatte, die er eigentlich geschworen hatte, niemandem je preiszugeben. Es geschah sicher nicht in böser Absicht, denn selbst Gílnin musste zugeben, dass eine schwere Last sich langsam von seinen Schultern zu lösen schien. Dennoch war es bei einem Vater wie Erestor lebensnotwendig, die eigene Meinung mit Händen und Füßen zu verteidigen._

„_Ich werde nie wieder eine Klinge in ein lebendiges Wesen bohren", erklärte er mit fester Stimme._

„_Natürlich nicht. Das hast du bereits erwähnt und ich würde dich nie dazu zwingen."_

_Spätestens jetzt war Gílnin klar, dass ihm gewaltiger Ärger drohte. Gleichzeitig konnte er kaum fassen, dass er beinahe Panik verspürte. In Rhûnar hatte er bei fast jeder Gelegenheit panisch oder zumindest nervös reagiert, aber irgendwie war diese Unsicherheit zunehmend in der Ruhe Bruchtals von ihm gewichen. Erneut zu fühlen, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, traf ihn zutiefst. „Adar…"_

_Erestor lächelte sanft, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schob ihn gleichzeitig ein Stück an sich vorbei auf eine offene Rasenfläche. Im ersten Augenblick war Gílnin beinahe erleichtert. Er kannte diesen Platz. Ein wahrer Ort der Ruhe, mit einer runden Steinfläche in der Mitte, auf der sich in den Sommermonaten gerne Musiker einfanden und die Klänge ihrer Lieder die Abenddämmerung verzauberten._

_Seine Erleichterung schwand wie ein Schneekristall in der Sonne, als er einen Elben erblickte, der bislang am Rand des Steinrundes auf dem Rücken gelegen und ganz entspannt auf einem Grashalm gekaut hatte. Jetzt erhob sich besagter Elb und reckte sich genüsslich._

„_Da seid ihr beide ja", wurden sie von Glorfindel begrüßt. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt, Erestor."_

_Allein die Worte trieben Gílnin einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah seinen Vater anklagend an. „Willst du meine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren oder kannst du es einfach nicht?"_

_Erestors Lächeln war milde, der Glanz in seinen Augen plötzlich so hart wie ein schwarzer Diamant. „Die Antwort lautet ein jedes Mal ‚ja' und damit liegt auch zugleich das Dilemma vor dir, in das du mich gestürzt hast, mein Lieber."_

_Glorfindel hatte sich hinter Erestor aufgebaut. Seine ganze Leichtigkeit war ebenfalls verschwunden. Bruchtals oberster Krieger war so ernsthaft wie sonst eigentlich nie, ein leichter Vorwurf schien von ihm auszugehen, dessen Ziel Gílnin selber war._

„_Ich will deine Qualen nicht vergrößern", erklärte Erestor und seufzte leicht. „Eru allein weiß, dass ich sie dir nehmen würde und mir selber aufladen, wenn ich es nur könnte. Doch leider ist dies nicht möglich. Ich würde dir auch deinen Frieden lassen, deine Abkehr von allem, was dich an diese Vergangenheit erinnert, aber so einfach ist das nicht."_

„_Und ob es das ist", beharrte Gílnin, auch wenn er langsam eine Ahnung von dem bekam, was Erestor beschäftigte._

„_Ist es nicht", sagte stattdessen Glorfindel. „Ihr macht es Euch zu leicht, Erestorion. Es mag lange Zeit gut gegangen sein, doch wir nähern uns dunkleren Tagen und nicht immer wird es Orte wie die Quellstadt oder Imladris geben, die Euch Sicherheit gewähren. Mein alter Freund hier zermartert sich sein ohnehin schon mit vielen, allerdings auch vielen überflüssigen Sorgen geplagtes Hirn - die um Euer Wohlergehen sollte nicht noch dazu kommen."_

„_So hätte ich es nun nicht ausgedrückt, aber es trifft dennoch den Kern des Ganzen", knurrte Erestor leicht verstimmt. „Was Glorfindel sagen will, ist einfach nur, dass ich die Gewissheit haben will, dass du dich verteidigen kannst."_

„_Und damit meint er nicht, dass Ihr einen Ork mit einem Sack Kräuter beschmeißt oder dieses Flapsi-Tier auf ihn hetzt", ergänzte Glorfindel ironisch._

_Gílnins_ _Abwehr zerbröckelte. Das Gefühl, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte, war schon länger dahin als seine Kraft, ein Schwert zu führen. Es berührte ihn tief in seinem Innern, wo er seine Vergangenheit und den Elben, der er einmal gewesen war, vor Ewigkeiten begraben hatte. Wo er sein Leben begraben hatte..._

_Ihm musste dieses Gefühl deutlich anzumerken sein, denn beide Elben wechselten einen kurzen, unzweifelhaft triumphierenden Blick. Glorfindel nickte ihm nochmals zu und schlenderte dann zurück zum Steinkreis. Er hockte sich neben ein Bündel auf dem Boden, das Gilnín nicht genau erkennen konnte._

„_Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du nie wieder eine Klinge in ein lebendes Wesen bohren musst", sagte Erestor, während er Gílnin eigenhändig aus der langen Robe half. „Daran ändert sich nichts."_

_Und so kam es, dass Gílnin kurz darauf nur noch mit Hose, Stiefeln und Tunika gekleidet Richtung Glorfindel tappte. Die endgültige Niederlage war ihm klar, als sich Glorfindel wieder aufrichtete und zwei einfache Kampfstäbe aus Holz in der Hand hielt._

Voller Selbstironie kräuselten sich Gílnins Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, als er nun den Kampfstab aus seiner Befestigung am Sattel löste, um auch etwas dazu beitragen zu können, wenn ihnen auf ihrem Weg auf der Alten Waldstraße etwas begegnen sollte, das eindeutig nicht friedlich gesinnt war.

Elrohir bemerkte die Bewegung und nickte anerkennend. „Galen würde wahrscheinlich vor Neid erblassen, mein Freund."

„Kaum, beide Stäbe sind sich nur äußerlich ähnlich. Dieser hier hat keine verborgenen Klingen."

„Damit Ihr nicht in Ohnmacht fallt, wenn Euer Gegner blutet", frotzelte Elladan gutmütig.

„Wenn Ihr es sagt." Gílnin sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass ihn Blut nicht mehr in dem Maße aus der Bahn warf, wie es lange Jahre zuvor gewesen war.

Aber auch ohne die Klingen, die sich bei Galens Waffe in den Silberhülsen an den Stabenden versteckten, war Gílnins Kampfstab nicht zu unterschätzen. Er verdankte dieses außerordentlich tückische Geschenk Glorfindel selbst, der es ihm kurz vor dem Abmarsch aus Imladris übergeben hatte. Äußerlich wie ein Stück Ebenholz aussehend, war es aus massivem Metall geformt, auch wenn es sich recht leicht anfühlte und das bei einer Länge, die Gílnins Körpergröße entsprach.

Die Enden des Stabes verschwanden in langen Goldhülsen, die mit Ranken und Schmetterlingen verziert waren. Glorfindel hatte sich fürstlich amüsiert, als er ihm den Stab aushändigte und etwas von ‚Haustieren' gemurmelt. Gold war gewöhnlich ein weiches Metall, doch dieses hier stellte nur die oberste Schicht dar. Darunter lagen unzählige Male von den Waffenschmieden Bruchtals gefaltelte Hülsen aus Klingenstahl. Hart genug, den Schädel eines Trolls zu spalten wie Butter, wenn man Glorfindels Aussage glauben durfte.

Erestor hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und Gílnin dennoch ausmanövriert wie ein Kind. Der Kampfstab würde nicht wie ein Schwert oder Messer einen Feind aufschlitzen, töten würde er ihn dennoch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr ihn heute brauchen werdet", erklärte Elladan, als Gílnin den Stab einmal prüfend in der Hand kreisen ließ. „Es scheint recht ruhig zu sein und bis zum Palast ist es nicht mehr weit."

„Elladan, beschrei es nicht", warnte ihn sein Bruder sofort.

„Hört auf ihn."

Die drei erstarrten, als sie die fremde Stimme vernahmen, die irgendwo zu ihrer Linken aus dem Wald kam.

o

* * *

o

Zwei Gestalten blieben am Ufer zurück und sahen der ‚Butterblume' nach, die unter energischem Einsatz der Ruder in der Strommitte nun wieder den Anduin hinauffuhr.

„Haldir…", sagte Forlos nachdenklich, während das Schiff nach und nach aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. „Warum stehen wir beide jetzt ganz alleine hier?"

Lothloriens oberster Wächter seufzte leicht. „Willst du eine logische Antwort oder die Wahrheit?"

„Versuch es mit der Wahrheit."

„Weil Erestor und Celeborn den Verstand verloren haben."

„So etwas ähnliches vermutete ich bereits. Bei Gandalf bin ich mir auch nicht sicher."

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, in dem jeder der zwei seinen Gedanken nachhing. Haldirs kreisten in erster Linie darum, Galadriel bald erklären zu müssen, dass ihr Gemahl sich auf dem Weg zur Alten Furt befand, um von dort aus ausgerechnet den einzigen Elb Iluvatars gesamter Schöpfung aufzusuchen, der die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes in Tobsuchtsanfälle treiben konnte.

„Nehmen wir das Boot?" erkundigte sich Forlos mit einer Kopfbewegung zu dem Schwanenboot, das kurz hinter der Mündung sanft und völlig verlassen auf den Wellen des Celebrant schaukelte.

„Möchtest du gern?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Auch kein Seefahrer?"

„Nein, in meinen Adern fließt nicht ein einziger Tropfen Teleri-Blut."

„Darauf wäre ich niemals gekommen", lächelte Haldir mit einem bedeutsamen Blick auf Forlos rabenschwarze Haare. „Dann laufen wir eben. Der Celebrant wird das Boot auch ohne unsere Hilfe zurückbringen."

Sie hängten ihre Gepäckrollen um und marschierten ohne große Eile westwärts, zunächst immer am Flussufer entlang, um erst nach einigen Stunden ihre Schritte nach Norden zu lenken, wo der Waldrand ein durchaus angenehmerer Ort für ihr Nachtlager war, als es einem Waldelb je eine Flussaue sein konnte, auch wenn sie noch so schön sein mochte.

Weder Haldir noch Forlos gehörten zu den Elben, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen oder sich nur beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme oder der eines anderen wohl fühlten. Jeder auf seine Art ein Einzelgänger, harmonierten sie wirklich gut miteinander. Haldir hatte schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt festgestellt, dass die Gesellschaft von Forlos durchaus angenehm war. Was also seinen Weggefährten anging, war er recht zufrieden. Was die Erinnerung an den Verlauf des Tages anging, verdüsterte sich seine Miene augenblicklich.

Es war eine stundenlange Diskussion zwischen Celeborn, Gandalf und Erestor gewesen, bei der alle anderen Anwesenden nur mehr schmückendes Beiwerk darstellten. Zu Haldirs heimlichem Entsetzen war Celeborns Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder zur ‚Butterblume' gewandert und schließlich ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel erschienen, das seinem Hauptmann schon bekannt war und davon zeugte, dass Celeborn zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. Haldirs Erfahrungen mit diesem speziellen Lächeln bestanden darin, dass den Herr des Goldenen Waldes soeben ein nicht zu bremsender Drang nach Abenteuern überkam und es zumeist damit endete, dass er persönlich irgendeinen Feind aufstöberte, um ihm den Garaus zu machen.

Galadriel hasste es, wenn Celeborn in dieser Stimmung loszog und weit vor den Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes Orks in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte. Celeborns Krieger, allen voran Haldir, hassten es auch, denn einen Krieger wie ihn zu schützen, war nicht unbedingt die leichteste Aufgabe, der sie sich zu stellen hatten.

„Du hättest ihn ohnehin nicht aufhalten können", drang Forlos Stimme in seine Überlegungen hinein. „Ich hab Erfahrung damit. Thranduil unterscheidet sich nicht sehr von ihm."

„Wohl nicht", murmelte Haldir und machte sich dennoch Sorgen.

Sie waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, die Nacht nicht durchzuwandern, sondern suchten sich einen geschützten Platz am Fuße einer mächtigen Eiche und entzündeten ein kleines Feuer, das eher mit seinem warmen Schein Wärme für ihre Seelen spendete als für ihre Körper. Um die Stimmung noch etwas mehr aufzuhellen, zog Haldir seine Wasserflasche aus dem Gepäck und hielt sie Forlos bereitwillig hin.

„Wenn man Warrick Glauben schenken darf, ist da drin etwas, das besser sogar als Eiswein ist. Er hat es aus dem Norden", erklärte er mit leichtem Zweifel in der Stimme. „Ich lasse dir den Vortritt."

Thranduils Hauptmann stellte sich der Herausforderung. Beherzt setzte er die Lederflasche an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Im nächsten Moment keuchte er auf und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Haldir schlug ihm hastig auf den Rücken und war bereit, den Inhalt der Flasche sofort auf den Boden auszuleeren, doch Forlos hielt ihn mit einem eisernen Griff um sein Handgelenk zurück. Reden konnte er zwar immer noch nicht, aber er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Kritisch roch der Galadhel an der Flaschenöffnung und angespornt durch eine Geste von Forlos nahm auch er einen Schluck. In seinem Mund und Rachen ging die Sonne auf, jedenfalls war es ebenso heiß. Es war zu spät, das Zeug auszuspucken und so kroch das Feuer rasch seine Kehle hinunter und sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Haldir rang nach Atem. So schnell, wie das Feuer gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Es blieb ein verführerischer Geschmack, dessen genaue Bestandteile sich nicht auf den ersten Schluck bestimmen ließen. Schon beim zweiten jedoch identifizierte Haldir ein rauchiges, beinahe samtiges Aroma, das das Trinken zu einem besonderen Genuss werden ließ.

„Wie nennt Warrick dieses fabelhafte Gebräu?" erkundigte sich Forlos mit noch ein wenig rauer Stimme.

„Maltik", antwortete Haldir. „Offenbar muss er mindestens ein Dutzend Jahre in Eichenfässern lagern und ist nicht aus Trauben gemacht, sondern aus Getreide gebrannt."

„Getreide? Wie Bier?"

„Nein, nicht wie Bier oder kannst du dir vorstellen…"

Forlos genehmigte sich noch etwas von dem Maltik und hielt ihn prüfend einen Augenblick im Mund, bevor er schluckte. „Eindeutig nicht mit Bier zu vergleichen. Warrick wird damit zu einem reichen Mann werden."

„Es sei ihm gegönnt. Wahrscheinlich bereut er es schon, dass er uns überhaupt hierher gebracht hat."

„Kaum", wehrte Forlos ab und ließ sich die Trinkflasche wieder reichen. „Außerdem konntest auch du nicht ahnen, dass Lord Celeborn ihn sozusagen als Transportmittel anheuern würde. Warrick wird gut entlohnt werden."

„Warum tut er das?"

„Warrick?"

„Celeborn! Es besteht kein Grund, diese Reise zu unternehmen. Es ist sogar ein Nachteil. Er sollte den Feldzug gegen Dol Guldur vorbereiten und nicht bis nach Düsterwald reisen, nur damit er sich endlich wieder mit Thranduil persönlich streiten kann."

„Und außerdem war es _meine_ Aufgabe, meinen König von den Absichten Gandalfs zu unterrichten."

Haldir hob den Zeigefinger. „Und natürlich die Aufgabe von Gandalf selbst."

„Genau", bestätigte Forlos und wedelte etwas mit den Armen in der Luft herum. „Stattdessen bin ich jetzt hier. Natürlich bin ich gerne hier, aber was mach ich hier?"

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Haldir und fühlte sich eindeutig leicht und entspannt. „Du könntest mir dabei helfen, das zu tun, was ich tun muss, weil Celeborn es ja jetzt nicht selber kann."

„Gute Idee", rief Thranduils Hauptmann und darauf tranken sie noch etwas Maltik. Es wurde noch etwas mehr Maltik und am Ende war die Trinkflasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert.

Für diesen Umstand war Haldir am nächsten Morgen sogar dankbar. Nie wieder würde er dieses Zeug, das geradewegs aus der Küche Mordors stammen musste, auch nur anrühren.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben derartige Kopfschmerzen gehabt zu haben. Pure Willenskraft und Pflichtgefühl hielten ihn davon ab, den Rest des Morgens einfach flach auf dem angenehm weichen Waldboden liegen zu bleiben und zu überlegen, wie er die Reise nach Westen antreten konnte, ohne die Position seines Kopfes dabei zu verändern. Auf der anderen Seite des erloschenen Lagerfeuers stöhnte Forlos gequält vor sich hin.

„So unendlich dankbar kann Warrick nicht sein", krächzte er. „Das Zeug ist für Erstgeborene wie Gift."

„Er meinte, man gewöhnt sich schnell daran."

Jedes seiner eigenen Worte hallte in Haldirs Schädel wie ein Donnerschlag wider. Mühsam setzte er sich auf. Ein angestrengter Blick aus fast zusammengekniffenen Augen verriet ihm, dass Forlos sich ebenfalls aufgerappelt hatte. Der Tawarwaith war kreideweiß, ausgenommen die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Haldir machte sich keine Illusionen – viel besser würde er auch nicht aussehen.

Die Nachwirkungen des Maltik ließen erst gegen Mittag endgültig nach und sie kamen wieder zügiger voran, nachdem sie die ersten Stunden regelrecht in den Wald hinein geschlichen waren. Haldir war nur froh, dass sie keinen Wächtern begegneten.

o

* * *

o

Bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Galadriel einem anderen einen Blick in den Spiegel schenkte, wies sie den Ratsuchenden darauf hin, dass der Spiegel nicht immer die Zukunft zeigte, sondern vielleicht auch nur Bilder, die niemals wirklich eintreffen würden.

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Es fing damit an, dass Erfahrung und ein Gefühl für die Bilder schon dazu führten, das Wahrscheinliche vom Unwahrscheinlichen zu trennen. Die Gegenwart war sogar noch genauer zu erkennen und da irrte sich der Spiegel eigentlich nie.

Als sich nun die Oberfläche des Wassers kräuselte und das Bild verbarg, das sie soeben noch betrachtet hatte, gab es für Galadriel nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass alles sich wirklich zugetragen hatte. Für die Zukunft mochte die Ungewissheit gelten, doch in der Gegenwart besaß der Spiegel nun einmal höchste Treffsicherheit.

Galadriels Blick fiel auf die silberne Vase und wenn das uralte Gefäß nicht schon die unselige Delle aufgewiesen hätte, so wäre der Drang, es zu packen und fortzuschleudern doch kaum zu beherrschen gewesen. Ihr Groll richtete sich gleichermaßen gegen Mithrandir und Celeborn. Der Istar hätte sich viel energischer gegen das Ansinnen ihres Gemahls stellen müssen, seinen verrückten Vetter im Düsterwald aufzusuchen.

„Überflüssig", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin auf ihrem Weg zurück in ihren Talan, den sie jetzt für Wochen eben nicht mit ihrem Gemahl teilen würde, weil dieser meinte, irgendwo auf dem Anduin herumrudern zu müssen und alte Familienbande wieder neu zu knüpfen.

Galadriel war der Weg so vertraut, dass sie keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Umgebung hatte. Sie ignorierte die freundlichen, aber doch respektvollen Grüße der zahllosen Galadhrim, die ihr hier mitten im Herzen Caras Galadhons doch recht häufig begegneten. Dabei hatte es lange gedauert, bis ihr das Vertrauen und die Herzen der Lorien-Elben gehört hatten und sie war stolz, dass es ihr am Ende gelungen war. Zumeist waren es Sindar und einer Noldo gegenüber empfanden sie zu allererst Misstrauen. Das galt insbesondere dann, wenn diese Noldo zu denen gehörte, denen eine wenn auch ungeklärte Verbindung zu Feanor nachgesagt wurde.

Galadriel war nicht am Brudermord beteiligt gewesen, dennoch fragte sie sich sogar nach all den Zeitaltern selber noch oft genug, ob sie nicht in der Weise gefehlt hatte, als sie es auch ebenso wenig verhindert hatte. Celeborn brachte ihr Erleichterung von ihren Seelenqualen, indem er ihr gewöhnlich mit recht drastischen Worten klar machte, dass dann ihr eigenes Blut ebenfalls auf den weißen Steinen Alqualondes vergossen worden wäre, da viel größere Krieger als sie auch nicht erfolgreicher gewesen waren.

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. Man konnte Celeborn nicht vorwerfen, zu blumigen Schmeicheleien zu neigen. Aber das war eben seine Art und genau die hatte ihm vor langer Zeit den Weg in ihr Herz gewiesen.

Das Lächeln erstarb wieder und machte einem wirklich finsteren Ausdruck Platz. Einer der Krieger, die vor dem Eingang des großen Talans hoch in Krone eines der ältesten Mallorn Wache hielten, sah sie voller Sorge an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Galadriel hätte es ihm auch nicht geraten. Ihre Stimmung war keineswegs gut.

Ein kurzer Ruck, das Geräusch reißenden Stoffes und ihre Stimmung wurde noch etwas schlechter, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Am Saum ihres Kleides hatte sich ein langer Riss aufgetan. Eben an der Stelle, an der sie mit den Füßen draufgetreten war bei dem Weg die Treppe hinauf, die in die Räume des Talans führte, die bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nur ihr und Celeborn vorbehalten waren. Zwei dieser Ausnahmen saßen friedlich beieinander vor einem der bis zum Boden reichenden Bogenfenster und unterbrachen sofort ihre Unterhaltung, kaum betrat sie ihr Wohngemach.

„Dein Kleid hat einen Riss", erklärte eine von den beiden Elbinnen sofort und hob fragend eine Braue.

Galadriel betrachtete ihre Enkelin und stellte fest, dass Arwen sich nicht unbedingt von der schlechten Laune ihrer Großmutter beeindrucken ließ. Celebrians Tochter, die seit einiger Zeit im Goldenen Wald weilte, hatte zuviel von Elrond in sich, um noch ein sanftes Gemüt genannt zu werden, wie Celebrian es gewesen war. „Das weiß ich."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", bot sich die zweite Elbin an, die neben der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit Arwens zu verblassen schien.

„Später", winkte Galadriel ab. „Es gibt Schlimmeres, Maedcam."

Mit einem Nicken erhob sich Galadriel Schneiderin, die im Grunde viel mehr als das war. Ihre sanften braunen Augen glitten über das angespannte Gesicht ihrer Herrin und leichte Sorge stellte sich auf den gefälligen Zügen ein, die selten einen anderen Ausdruck zeigten als den freundlicher Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich lasse Euch alleine, Herrin."

„Celeborn reist in den Düsterwald", berichtete Galadriel, kaum war die Tür hinter Maedcam zugezogen worden.

Auf Arwens schönen Zügen spielte sich eine ganze Reihe von Gedanken wieder und alle liefen auf ein einziges Ziel hinaus. Galadriel unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass ihre Enkeltochter sofort Verbindungen und Möglichkeiten sehen würde, die rein gar nichts mit der eigentlichen Lage zu tun hatten.

„Zu König Thranduil?" fragte Arwen auch prompt und nestelte mit den Verschlüssen ihres Kleides. „Und Legolas? Ich hörte, Estel ist dort zu Besuch. Es wäre schön, wieder etwas von ihm zu erfahren. Wie es ihm so ergangen ist."

„Dann wirst du Celeborn fragen müssen, wenn er wieder zurück ist", antwortete Galadriel ungeduldig. „Jetzt lass mich allein."

Enttäuscht zog ihre Enkeltochter von dannen. Galadriel wünschte sich inständig, dass Elrond nicht so stur wäre, was die Verbindung der beiden anging. Es war ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern, aber der Halbelb verzögerte die Verbindung unnötigerweise. Einerseits konnte sie ihn verstehen, andererseits hatte er es sich recht leicht gemacht und seine Tochter kurzerhand im Goldenen Wald einquartiert. Celeborn ergriff regelmäßig die Flucht, wenn Arwen von dem Sterblichen schwärmte. Selbst Galadriel fragte sich, wie lange sie es noch aushalten musste.

Es wurde Zeit, dass Haldir zurückkam. Mit dem Hauptmann konnte sie wenigstens über das, was in diesem Sommer vor ihnen lag, vernünftig reden. Vorausgesetzt jedenfalls, er war wieder völlig nüchtern.

o

* * *

o

**Lady Cel:** Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat Elrond auch einfach nur ein gutes Mittel gefunden, die grauen Haare zu überdecken. Damit könnte er ein Vermögen machen. Dann kann er auch auf Goldmünzen sein Profil prägen lassen und Glorfindel wird neidisch.

Och, ich bleib da jetzt ganz ruhig. Ich weiß schließlich, dass ich meine Storys selber geschrieben hat und das lässt sich sogar nachweisen. Aber im Moment hört man nix von der Dame und gelöscht ist ihr Account auch. Ich denk mal, sie wird eine Weile Ruhe geben, bevor sie wieder ihr Unwesen treibt.

**Aida:** So viele Spekulationen. Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Die Beorninger werden wohl nicht mitkommen. Die mögen die Orks zwar nicht, aber ich denke, die haben mit der Alten Furt und dem Pass über das Nebelgebirge soviel zu tun, dass sie sich nicht auch noch da unten bei Dol Guldur rumtreiben können. Vielleicht können sie ja noch anders helfen.

Was den vegetarischen Ork angeht, so sind dessen Lebensretterqualitäten eher zweifelhaft. Der braucht selber Hilfe, seit Thranduil ihn nun auf dem Kieker hat. Es wäre ja schon für ihn ein Erfolg, wenn er eine Weile im Düsterwald überlebt. Wer weiß, wie lange ihn Thranduil da im Palast einsperrt.

Und was deine Renovierungsaktionen angeht: Terrakotta ist wohl höllisch schwer zusammenzumixen, hat mir mal ein Anstreicher verraten. Ich find die Farbe nämlich auch ganz toll. Die hat so was Warmes – könnten wir im Moment wohl alle gut gebrauchen. Vielleicht wird die Farbe ja noch was, wenn sie erstmal richtig trocken ist –Daumendrück-

**Susi:** Und noch ein ‚wir hängen mal ein bisschen ab, bis es losgeht'-Kapitel. Ich muss die erstmal alle an einem Punkt zusammentreiben und diese Elben sind so störrisch, wenn sie sich treffen sollen. Kaum hat man ein paar eingepfercht, ist die andere Hälfte schon wieder da, wo sie nicht sein sollte.

**Feanen:** Nein, du sollst arbeiten, lernen, bis der Schädel raucht. Musst doch später viel Geld verdienen, damit du irgendwann nach Neuseeland übersiedeln kannst. So geht das aber nicht –Strippe von Modem such-

Danke übrigens für die Entschuldigung, die du Legolas geliefert hast. Auf die war ich noch nicht gekommen.

**Lia:** Neue Lieferung Ihres freundlichen Heiler-Dealers von nebenan! –schaller-

Erestor-Gílnin in diesem Kapitel. Ob es ein normales Vater/Sohn-Verhältnis ist? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber die beiden arbeiten daran, auch wenn Gílnin irgendwie immer den kürzeren zieht.

Vor dem ersten Zeitalter waren die Elben schon lange auf Valinor beheimatet. Es waren so einige Jahrtausende, die da zusammengekommen sind. Erst, als ein Teil von ihnen wieder nach Mittelerde zurückgekommen ist, begannen die eigentlich Zeitalter, wobei das erste glaub ich das kürzeste war.

**frenze: **Celeborn wird wahrscheinlich fürchterlich über Thranduil ablästern, weil der sich einen Ork hat aufschwatzen lassen. Ihm würde das nie passieren. Der nimmt dann eher einen Nazgul mit nach Hause.

Das mit den Schwanenbooten ist irgendwie albern, was? Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie der Trupp Krieger damit den Anduin raufschippert und sich Thranduil vor Lachen an den Boden schmeißt, wenn sein Cousin da aufläuft. Galadriel werde ich wohl aus ihrem Wald nicht rauskriegen, aber Thranduil kann ja bei Celeborn ein bisschen rumsticheln über die werte Gattin.

**Shelley**: Och, du weißt doch, dass die Jungs eigentlich ganz vernünftig sind und niemals Unfug anstellen. Das wird alles ganz friedlich abgehen. Ganz bestimmt. Und das neue Haustier im Palast erfreut gerade eben Vatis Königsherz.

Du hast es Takemi gegeben und das ist auch gut so. Wenn ich überlege, dass das hier jedem von uns passieren kann und vielleicht mal einer damit durchkommt, weil die Story noch älter ist, als die von Mystic und mir, kann man nur immer wieder hoffen, dass es jemandem auffällt.


	6. Weiber!

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben – wem auch sonst? Ich habe es mir also geliehen, behandele es hoffentlich gut und gebe es auch wieder zurück. Geld mache ich damit sowieso nicht.

**A/N:** Danke an Amélie für ihre Fehlerfindelei. Und danke für eure Geduld, diesmal hab ich mir wirklich Zeit gelassen. Es hatte seine Gründe, aber ist jetzt vorbei.

o

Herzlichen Dank, ihr Lieben, für die Nominierungen und die Oskars. Ich bin immer noch ganz hin und weg und außerdem sprachlos, irgendwie (was mir selten passiert, Schwatznase, die ich bin) Beim Lebenswerk wurden Begründungen abgegeben, die mir echt die Tränen in die Augen getrieben haben.

o

**6. Kapitel: Weiber!**

o

„Hundert Schritte nach Nordost." Man konnte Lassgur nicht den Vorwurf machen, ein Schwätzer zu sein.

Aber Elladan und seine Begleiter verstanden den Waldelb auch so gut genug. Eigentlich war es sogar recht einfach: entweder sie schafften diese hunderte Schritte oder sie waren höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Ein Zustand, den Elladan noch eine ganze Weile aufzuschieben beabsichtigte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, blinzelte seinem Pferd aufmunternd zu und rannte dann in die angegebene Richtung, in einer Hand das Schwert, in der anderen ein Jagdmesser. Elrohir war inzwischen ähnlich bewaffnet, denn sie beide hatten schon zu Beginn der Attacke alle ihre Pfeile verschossen und waren dann von ihren Pferden gestiegen. Vom Boden aus ließen sich diese widerlichen Kreaturen einfach besser abwehren.

Gílnin war mit dem Kampfstab und dessen größerer Reichweite im Vorteil. Wo immer seine Waffe auf eines der pelzigen Mistviecher traf, gewann eindeutig der Stab und ein quiekendes Eichhörnchen flog in hohem Bogen durch den Wald.

„Das sind keine Eichhörnchen!" knurrte Elladan und stach gegen ein besonders vorwitziges Exemplar an, das sich eindeutig in sein Bein krallen wollte. „Eichhörnchen sind klein, puschelig und niedlich."

„So wie das, das du viel zu lange als Spielzeug gehabt hast?" spottete Elrohir, der auf einem anderen herumtrampelte, bevor er darüber sprang, um Lassgur zu folgen.

Elladan verspürte eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen erscheinen. „Das war nicht viel zu lange. Ich war noch ein Kind."

„Nicht mehr ganz."

„Ihr hattet ein Spielzeug-Eichhörnchen?" erkundigte sich Gílnin interessiert. Er drehte den Stab einmal lässig aus dem Handgelenk heraus und fegte ein schwarzes Eichhörnchen gegen den nächsten Baumstamm. „Schwarz oder rot?"

„Weiß", brummelte Elladan.

„Interessant. Ein Albino?"

„Aus Kaninchenfell", verriet Elrohir grinsend. „Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis er dahinter gekommen ist, dass es keine weißen Zaubereichhörnchen gibt."

„Gibt es schon", ließ sich Lassgur vernehmen.

Elladan warf seinem Zwilling einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Manchmal brauchte es eben Jahrtausende, um Recht zu behalten.

„Sind aber sehr selten und eigentlich weiß auch niemand so genau, was ihr Zauber eigentlich ist." Lassgur runzelte leicht die Stirn. „ Im Palast soll eines leben. Unser König hat es wohl vor langer Zeit mitgebracht. König Thranduil bringt sehr viele Tiere mit, wenn er unterwegs ist."

_So wie Legolas_, erinnerte sich Elladan und ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Allerdings blieb ihm nun wirklich nicht die Zeit, über die Eigenarten des Hauses Oropher noch länger nachzusinnen. Sie steckten eindeutig in Schwierigkeiten und zwar schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ohne Lassgurs plötzliches Auftauchen wären sie vermutlich sogar schon tot und in kleinen Happen zwischen den spitzen, geifertriefenden Kiefern der schwarzen Eichhörnchen verschwunden.

Lassgur, wie sich der Tawarwaith kurz vorgestellt hatte, nachdem er sich aus der Krone eines Baumes am Rande der Alten Waldstraße heruntergelassen hatte, hatte sie gewarnt, dass sie direkt in eine Zusammenrottung dieser schwarzbepelzten Kreaturen hineinritten. Ihre Entscheidung, dieser Begegnung aus dem Weg zu gehen und einfach von der Straße abzubiegen, war an und für sich gut, ließ aber leider außer Acht, dass auch Eichhörnchenrotten gelegentlich den Standort wechselten.

Gerade eben kämpften sie sich allesamt durch eine Ansammlung mehrerer Dutzend davon, die wohl offenbar von den anderen Waldelben, zu denen Lassgur gehörte, leider genau in ihre Richtung getrieben wurden. Es war überhaupt kein Vergnügen, sich zwischen den Tieren zu bewegen, die nicht nur auf dem Boden attackierten, sondern sich auch unvermittelt aus den Zweigen der Bäume fallen ließen. Dabei kreischten sie unangenehm schrill, sie stanken wie die Pest und waren groß genug, den Elben bis zu den Knien zu reichen. Außerdem waren sie schnell und blutgierig.

Es war nur die Aussicht, dass weiter vor ihnen genug Tawarwaith warteten, um mit diesem Spuk ein Ende zu machen, die die drei Bruchtaler davon abhielt, sich wieder auf ihre Pferde zu schwingen und sofort den Rückweg zur Alten Furt anzutreten. Elladan dankte im Stillen Bruchtals Stallmeister für das gelassene Wesen seines Pferdes. Orodans Tochter mochte eine halbhysterische Nervensäge sein, aber seine Pferde besaßen die Ruhe eines Felsblocks. Nach der ersten, sehr kurzen Unruhe beim Auftauchen der Tiere zwischen den Bäumen hatten die Pferde diese Begegnung mit der ihnen eigenen Ausgeglichenheit hingenommen und hielten sich jetzt immer dicht zwischen ihren ehemaligen Reitern. Sie konnten darauf vertrauen, dass diese nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben sondern auch das ihre bis zuletzt zu schützen versuchten.

Über diesen endgültigen Moment wollte Elladan aber nicht näher nachdenken. Sie bewegten sich jetzt schneller zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen hindurch. Es war dunkel hier an dieser Stelle des Waldes, nur wenig Licht fiel durch die Kronen der Bäume, die um diese Jahreszeit noch nicht in vollem Laub standen. Über dem Wald lag die vielfarbige Dämmerung eines Frühlingstages und tränkte das Gemetzel auf dem dick mit den halbverrotteten Blättern des letztes Herbstes bedeckten Boden in schwachen Schattierungen von Rot.

Nur weiter vor ihnen waren goldfarbene Lichter zu erkennen, die sich wie lebende Wesen in einer Linie auf sie zu bewegten. Dazwischen tobten die Silhouetten der Eichhörnchen, die sich von Angreifern in Gejagte verwandelt hatten und immer mehr zu den Seiten hin auswichen. Pfeile schwirrten durch die Luft. Sorgen machten sich die Bruchtaler eher nicht, dass sie irrtümlich von einem davon getroffen werden konnten. Tawarwaith waren nicht nur gute Bogenschützen, sie waren annähernd perfekt. Es musste einiges zusammenkommen an unglücklichen Umständen, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht trafen und mit dem ihm eigenen Optimismus ging Elladan einfach davon aus, dass dies hier nicht ein derart seltenes Zusammentreffen sein würde.

Er täuschte sich nicht: die Pfeile der Tawarwaith mochten nahe kommen, aber sie trafen immer nur die schwarzbepelzten Kreaturen Saurons. Nicht alle Treffer waren tödlich, gelegentlich verschwand eines der Tiere verletzt und unter schrillem Schmerzensgeheul tiefer im Wald.

Und schließlich war es vorbei.

Beinahe verwundert und auch zögerlich hielten die Bruchtaler an, sahen sich um und stellten fest, dass außer den Kadavern keine schwarzen Eichhörnchen mehr zu sehen waren. Ruhe kehrte ein, bald jedoch unterbrochen von Stimmen, die in dem nur schwer verständlichen Dialekt der Tawarwaith einige Worte wechselten und aus der Dunkelheit hinter den Fackeln erklangen.

„Die Herren Elladan und Elrohir sowie Meister Gilnín aus Bruchtal", erklärte Lassgur dann in Sindarin.

Elladan rechnete eigentlich mit der üblichen Reserviertheit der Tawarwaith, die Neuankömmlinge, wenn sie sich nicht gerade in Begleitung ihres Thronfolgers befanden, erstmal festsetzten und den Palast benachrichtigten, doch er wurde überrascht. Ein Freudenschrei ertönte und ein silbriger Schatten kam auf ihn zu. Einen Augenblick später hing eine nicht sehr große, zarte Gestalt an seinem Hals, nachdem sie haarscharf an seinem noch gezogenen Schwert vorbeigehuscht war und der vertraute Geruch aus Kräutern und Blumen stieg ihm in die Nase. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihm die Identität der Elbin zu verraten. Er umfasste mit der freien Hand ihre Taille und drückte sie lachend an sich.

„Elladan!" jubelte Varya ohne Rücksicht auf sein empfindliches Gehör. „Ist das schön, dich zu sehen."

„Und was ist mit mir?" beschwerte sich Elrohir mit sanftem Vorwurf.

Zu Elladans heimlichen Bedauern endete damit die Umarmung von Düsterwalds schöner Königin und sein Zwilling kam in den Genuss dieser herzlichen Begrüßung, für die die Rhûna besser noch die Ithildrim so berühmt waren. Thranduil würde Elrohir allerdings den Kopf abreißen, weil er es offenkundig genoss, Varya fest an sich zu drücken und sogar ein Stück vom Boden hochzuheben. Lassgur mochte ähnliches befürchten, denn er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Varya ignorierte ihn zwar, ließ aber wenigstens von Elrohir ab, um sich Gílnin zuzuwenden. Einen Moment musterte sie ihn eindringlich. Erestors Sohn wirkte unentschlossen, wie er sie begrüßen sollte und wollte bereits die rechte Hand auf sein Herz legen.

„Meister Gílnin!" rief sie empört und deckte ihn ebenfalls mit einer wenn auch etwas kürzeren Umarmung ein, die Erestors Sohn völlig verblüfft über sich ergehen ließ. „Wo wir uns so lange nicht mehr begegnet sind!"

‚_Sozusagen eine halbe Ewigkeit'_, ergänzte Elladan im Stillen und grinste seinen Bruder an.

„Vier Jahre", resümierte Gílnin dann auch etwas kritisch.

„Da habt Ihr es!" Äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Einschätzung stemmte Varya die Hände in die Seiten und musterte die Szenerie. „Euer Glück, dass wir gerade in der Nähe waren."

Ein Elb hinter ihr schlug die Augen zum Himmel, ein anderer seufzte leise. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um diese Zeichen richtig zu deuten. Als Glück empfanden die Krieger es jedenfalls nicht, dass sich Thranduils Gemahlin außerhalb des Palastes aufhielt. Und sie waren entsprechend gerüstet, jedem Angreifer die Stirn zu bieten, der sich ihr nähern wollte. Es sprach Bände, dass Varya von fast zwei Dutzend Kriegern begleitet wurde, die nun einen dichten Ring um sie und die Neuankömmlinge zogen und wachsam die Umgebung im Auge behielten.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja das neue Mittel gegen die Mordor-Falter wieder ausprobieren", erzählte Varya unbeeindruckt weiter. „Es ist mir rätselhaft, wo die Eichhörnchen schon wieder herkamen."

„Sie sind oft in der Nähe, wenn Ihr den Wald betretet", bemerkte Lassgur milde. „Zu oft, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Lassgur, Ihr seid schon fast so schlimm wie Thranduil", winkte sie ab.

Elladan hatte Mitleid mit dem Elb, der ihm, Elrohir und Gílnin das Leben gerettet hatte. „Trotzdem würde ich gerne ein Dach über dem Kopf haben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Der Ritt war recht lang von der Alten Furt aus."

„Wir kehren ohnehin in den Palast zurück", sagte Varya zu seiner Erleichterung. „So erfreulich ist eine Nacht hier im Wald nun auch nicht und die Falter sind komischerweise verschwunden. Außerdem bin ich neugierig, was euch hergeführt hat. Und was Euch bewogen hat, sie zu begleiten, Gilnín."

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es", murmelte Erestorion in einer Mischung aus Ironie und Ratlosigkeit, die Elladan zum Lachen brachte.

Überraschend schnell führte sie der Weg bis an die Brücke, die den Waldfluss überquerte und vor den Toren des Palastes endete. Elladan war wirklich verblüfft. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass der Palast nicht mehr weit entfernt war, aus dieser Richtung hatte er sich ihm jedoch noch nie genähert und noch mehr gab es ihm zu denken, dass so nah am Herz des Waldelbenreiches eine Attacke der schwarzen Eichhörnchen stattgefunden hatte.

Als er das erwähnte, schmunzelten Thranduils Krieger alle gleichermaßen.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?" meinte Varya und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Unterhaltung mit Gílnin. Die beiden wanderten vor ihnen her und wenn man die gelegentlichen Wortfetzen richtig deutete, war ihr Gesprächsthema eine Substanz gegen Falter. Gílnin wirkte richtig glücklich.

„Es liegt an ihr", raunte ihnen Lassgur zu. „Die Biester sind völlig auf sie fixiert. Hat auch so seine Vorteile. Man muss nicht lange nach ihnen suchen, wenn die Königin bei uns ist. Allerdings ist sie im Palast besser aufgehoben."

Damit neigte er leicht den Kopf und ließ sie den Weg über die Brücke alleine antreten. Erst als sie ihre Pferde an herbei eilende Stallburschen abgegeben hatten, ihnen ihre Packtaschen von ebenfalls wie aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Dienern aus der Hand genommen wurden und Thranduils Seneschall sie am Fuße der Treppe begrüßte, die in halbmondförmigen Stufen hinauf zum großen Eingangstor im Innenhof des Palastes führte, spürte Elladan plötzlich die Strapazen der letzten Wochen. Er fühlte sich müde und sehnte sich nach den Bequemlichkeiten, die der Palast hinter seinen Felswänden so geschickt verbarg.

Zu seiner Verwunderung strich ihm Varya leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die rechte Wange. „Eine anstrengende Reise", sagte sie dann mit einem wissenden Schimmern in den grünen Augen. „Berelion hat Unterkünfte für euch alle vorbereiten lassen. Nehmt ein Bad, ruht euch ein wenig aus und dann leistet mir Gesellschaft beim Abendessen. Es ist einsam, wenn Orophers Nachkommen nicht diesen Palast mit ihren übergroßen Persönlichkeiten ausfüllen."

o

* * *

o

Sterbliche galten gemeinhin unter den Eldar nicht gerade als die saubersten Geschöpfe, die auf Mittelerde wandelten. Um genau zu sein, wappnete sich jeder Erstgeborene gegen Wolken von Dreck und Gestank, wenn er sich einer Ansammlung der Zweitgeborenen näherte. Es war viel unter den Elben gerätselt worden, warum die Menschen so eine vehemente Abneigung dagegen hatten, ihre unbestreitbaren Körpergerüche durch die Anwendung von Wasser und Seife zu mindern. Auch schien es ihnen sehr schwer zu fallen, ihre Häuser oder besser gesagt Behausungen von Dreck frei zu halten.

Dies zumindest war der Eindruck, den Celeborn in den langen Jahrhunderten seines Lebens gewonnen hatte bei den meisten ihrer Art. Andererseits war es nicht seine Gewohnheit, auf Meinungen zu beharren, nur weil sie schon so alt waren. Celeborn ließ sich gerne überzeugen, wenn es so eindrucksvoll geschah wie auf der ‚Butterblume'.

Unterhalb des Ruderhauses hatte er es sich auf einer Taurolle gemütlich gemacht, genoss den Nachmittag auf dem Anduin und beobachtete mit wachsender Belustigung die rührige Mannschaft dieses Schiffes. Ein Teil mochte auf den Ruderbänken im Zwischendeck beschäftigt sein, ein anderer am Ruder oder der Takelage hantieren, aber ein halbes Dutzend Männer schwirrte dennoch über Deck und stöberte mögliche Schmutzflecken auf, um ihnen sofort gnadenlos zu Leibe zu rücken. Dementsprechend schimmerte das Holz der ‚Butterblume' auch frisch poliert, auf den Planken fand sich kein Krümel und die Unterkünfte der Elben ließen nichts zu wünschen übrig.

Gelegentlich traf ein feindseliger Blick Gandalfs Pfeife und ihre unbestreitbaren Aschereste, die vom immer wieder aufkommenden Wind auf die glänzenden Planken getrieben wurden.

„Sie werden dich noch über Bord werfen", amüsierte sich Celeborn.

Gandalf, der auf einer zweiten Taurolle saß, lachte leise. „Eher meine Pfeife, schätze ich."

„Ein reinliches Schiff unter einem reinlichen Kapitän", kam es von Orophin, der sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut hatte. „Es spricht für seine gute Gesinnung, nicht den Nachlässigkeiten anderer Sterblicher anheim gefallen zu sein."

„Eine interessante Theorie", meinte Gandalf mit ernster Stimme und vor Heiterkeit funkelnden Augen. „Ihr haltet Sauberkeit für ein Zeichen guten Charakters, mein lieber Orophin?"

„Es spricht einiges dafür", bestätigte Haldirs Bruder. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen klopfte er mit den Fingerknöcheln auf einen Buchrücken. „Den Versen Velatims nach zu urteilen, die Ihr sicher gelesen habt, spiegelt sich die Seele eines jeden Dings in seinem Körper wieder. Wird dieser vernachlässigt, spricht es auch für eine Vernachlässigung der Seele."

Celeborn hatte zwar von diesem verschrobenen Dichter gehört, der irgendwann im Norden sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, schwieg aber lieber.

„Und was hat das mit einem schmutzigen Haus zu tun?" wollte Gandalf spitzfindig wissen.

Celeborn übte sich in Selbstbeherrschung. Das galt besonders, als Orophin sich etwas ratlos räusperte und dann mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung im Ruderhaus verschwand.

„Man sollte nicht glauben, dass er Haldirs Bruder ist", sagte Gandalf kopfschüttelnd.

„Täusche dich nicht, mein Freund. Orophin vergisst seine ganzen Verse und Bücher, sobald er ein Schwert in der Hand hält oder den Bogen spannt."

„Das will ich hoffen", seufzte der Istar mit plötzlichem Ernst. „Es wird nicht einfach werden, wahrlich nicht."

„Noch ist es nicht entschieden."

„Celeborn…"

„Ich weiß, was Galadriel und du in unserer Zukunft sehen, aber ich werde dennoch nur dann gegen Dol Guldur ernstlich ziehen, wenn wir überhaupt eine Aussicht haben, zu gewinnen." Celeborn hob abwehrend die Hand, als Gandalf einen Einwand vorbringen wollte. „Etwas Herummarschieren am Waldrand wie vor einigen Jahren mag angehen. Aber wir reden hier über etwas anderes, über einen richtigen Krieg. Nur mit meinen Galadhrim können wir gar nichts ausrichten."

„Deswegen brauchst du auch die Tawarwaith."

Celeborn knirschte unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen. Tawarwaith würden nur kämpfen, wenn ihr König es ihnen befahl und Thranduil war ein unberechenbarer Charakter, ebenso wie Oropher es gewesen war. Außerdem war er in gewisser und nicht ganz unverständlicher Weise nachtragend. „Das ist mir klar, sonst würde ich nicht die blitzsaubere Atmosphäre dieses Schiffes genießen. Wenn ich Pech habe, lässt er mich nicht einmal einen Schritt auf der Alten Waldstraße machen."

„Warum hasst ihr beide euch nur so?"

Die Antwort blieb Celeborn ihm schuldig. Hass war es nicht einmal, aber ein Abgrund hatte sich zwischen ihm und seinem Vetter aufgetan, der vielleicht niemals wieder mit der Brücke der Versöhnung und Vergebung überwunden werden konnte. Celeborn hatte sich oft gefragt, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte damals in der Schlacht, als Oropher fiel. Ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, als Galadriel den Waldelben aus den Beschlüssen des Weißen Rates ausschloss und ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, als er die Fehde zwischen der Arroganz Thranduils und der kaum weniger starken Arroganz seiner Gemahlin nicht schon viel früher unterbunden hatte. Es war andererseits müßig, sich über die Vergangenheit zu grämen. Die Zukunft versprach aufregend genug zu werden.

„Thranduil wird die Notwendigkeit einsehen. Er ist weise, auch wenn er es gerne verbirgt", behauptete Gandalf im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Celeborn warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Und du lässt Weisheit vermissen, alter Mann. Blendet dich inzwischen deine eigene Verkleidung? Thranduil hat ein Reich zu schützen und das ist in diesen Tagen schwer genug. Wenn wir ihm keine sehr guten Gründe liefern, warum er uns ausgerechnet jetzt beistehen soll, wird er gar nichts tun."

„Es geht um Mittelerde."

„Es geht immer um Mittelerde und das wird es auch noch, wenn wir längst nicht mehr hier weilen. Wir haben genug Kriege gefochten, die Zeit der Menschen bricht an."

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?" grollte Gandalf. „Hat dich nur die Bootsfahrt gereizt?"

„Vielleicht", schmunzelte Celeborn.

Gandalf setzte zu einer in ihrer Wortwahl sicher nicht von Orophin gutgeheißenen Antwort an, als Getöse vom Bug sie hochfahren ließ. Laute Stimmen drangen von dort an ihre Ohren, das Splittern von Holz und eindeutig die Geräusche eines Kampfes.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort liefen sie los und näherten sich der Quelle der Aufregung hinter der festgezurrten Ladung aus Kisten und Fässern, die nicht mehr in den Laderäumen der ‚Butterblume' Platz gefunden hatte. Rumil stand ein wenig hilflos am Rande einer Pyramide von Weinfässern und rang die Hände.

„Ist das Leiloss?" forschte Celeborn, der mittlerweile die eher hellen Stimmen von zwei Kontrahenten ausmachte.

„Ist es, Herr", bestätigte sein Galadhel und sah gehetzt über die Schulter. „Ich habe nicht verstanden, was sie sprachen, aber plötzlich gingen sie aufeinander los."

‚Sie' waren Leiloss und Hestia, die sich auf dem Boden wälzten und fernab jeder Kampfeskunst miteinander rauften. Die Sterbliche war verbissen genug, sich den Attacken der stärkeren Elbin erwehren zu können. Celeborn schwankte, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er zusehen musste, wie seine junge Kriegerin ihrer Kontrahentin durch das Gesicht kratzte, sich auf sie rollte und dann zu Boden drückte. Erestors zwangsverpflichteter Schützling war allerdings auch nicht gerade wehrlos. Sie hatte in Leiloss' lange Haare gefasst und riss fest daran.

Mit einem Kreischen gab ihr Leiloss eine Ohrfeige und biss sie in die Hand, die noch immer in ihren Haaren verkrallt war. „Ich reiß dir die Zunge raus!" schrie sie dabei.

Hestias Beschimpfung war in Westron und sehr blumig. Celeborn schüttelte leicht den Kopf, weigerte sich aber, diese abwertende Bemerkung über Leiloss weibliche Attribute für Rumil zu übersetzen. Die beiden rollten herum wie ineinander verbissene Katzen und es krachte vernehmlich, als Leiloss mit dem Rücken gegen die unterste Kiste eines dreistöckigen Stapels schlug. Die Ladung war zwar festgezurrt, aber wer wusste schon, was sich aus den Kisten ergießen würde, waren ihre Seiten erst einmal zersplittert.

„Was geht hier vor?" Erestor, humorlos wie immer, stürmte die Arena und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die beiden Streithennen traf Celeborn sein ganzer Vorwurf. „Ihr steht nur dabei?"

„Ich überlege noch, ob wir sie mit einem Eimer Wasser trennen, direkt in den Anduin schmeißen sollen oder ob die Autorität meiner Stimme ausreicht, dem ein Ende zu bereiten."

Erestor entschied sich wohl für letzteres, denn er brüllte laut und zweisprachig sofort eine entsprechende Anweisung. Celeborn seufzte. Wäre Haldir hier gewesen, hätte er mit ihm gewettet, ob und wann die beiden wohl reagierten - so konnte er nur Zeuge sein, wie Erestors Autorität völlig versagte.

„Stimme funktioniert also nicht", stellte Celeborn ruhig fest. „Einen Eimer Wasser haben wir gerade nicht griffbereit und das mit dem Anduin würde nur zu Verzögerungen führen."

„Ich schlage vor, sie zu trennen", mischte sich Gandalf hilfsbereit ein. „Beherzt zupacken müsste doch von Erfolg gekrönt sein."

Erestors Blick war mörderisch, aber mit zwei Schritten war er mitten auf dem Kriegsschauplatz, dicht gefolgt von Celeborn, der ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen wollte. Außerdem hatten sie schon genug Zuschauer und es konnte nicht angehen, dass das Bild der Eldar in der Vorstellung dieser Sterblichen zukünftig von zwei wild zankenden Halbwüchsigen geprägt wurde.

Beherztes Zupacken war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn sich ein Knäuel von Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden herumwälzte, aber sowohl Erestor als auch Celeborn waren erfahrene Kämpfer mit guten Reflexen, die auch hier nicht versagten. Ohne weitere Absprache packten sie gleichzeitig mitten ins Streitgeschehen und zogen auch treffsicher genau die Person heraus, für die sie verantwortlich waren.

Eine Weile beschränkten sie sich darauf, die beiden einfach nur getrennt voneinander festzuhalten, während eine wüste Schlacht mit Worten jeweils in Sindarin und Westron weiter tobte.

„Du aufgeblasene, blutleere Ziege."

_Eher harmlos_, fand Celeborn, auch wenn Leiloss wütend aufheulte.

„Du Stück Hühnerdreck!" parierte Loriens Nachwuchskriegerin. „Von dir lasse ich mein Volk nicht beleidigen. Dich müssen sie im Abfall eines Wirtshauses gefunden haben."

Celeborn und Erestor sahen sich über die hochroten Köpfe der beiden kleinen Dämoninnen hinweg an. Was die ganze Sache sicher schwierig machte, war wohl die Tatsache, dass Hestia kein Wort Sindarin verstand und deswegen bereit war, noch mehr Beleidigungen anzunehmen, als tatsächlich fielen. Außerdem blieb noch zu klären, was eigentlich der Auslöser dieser Rauferei gewesen war. Es schien allerdings, als wäre Erestor dabei weit weniger gelassen als Celeborn, denn Bruchtals Seneschall schüttelte Hestia so stark, dass ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

„Und jetzt ist Ruhe!" zischelte er dann so eisig, dass sogar Leiloss eingeschüchtert schwieg.

Und es war wirklich Ruhe. Lange genug, um beiden zornbebenden Geschöpfen klar zu machen, was sie gerade veranstaltet hatten. Hestia wand sich plötzlich kreideweiß in Erestors Griff, ohne etwas zu erreichen, blanke Angst in den Augen, die zuvor noch so wütend gefunkelt hatten.

„Oh Eru", stöhnte Leiloss gedämpft und verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um bereits mit ihrem Blick um Vergebung zu bitten, angesichts der strengen Miene ihres Herrn. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, Herr. Verzeiht mir, ich flehe Euch an."

Celeborn hatte keine Mühe, noch etwas strenger zu gucken. Er hatte eine Gemahlin, eine Tochter und eine Enkelin – da besaß man gewisse Erfahrung. „Diesmal nicht, Leiloss. Geh unter Deck. Ich werde dir mitteilen lassen, was deine Strafe sein wird."

Und so zog sie ab, ein Häufchen Elend, gefasst auf das Allerschlimmste, von dem Celeborn allerdings noch nicht wusste, was es sein sollte. Wie bestrafte man eine Elbin? Er konnte sie schlecht verprügeln, auch wenn Erestor gerade eben diese Möglichkeit für Hestia wohl scharf ins Auge fasste.

„Schickt sie hinterher", riet er ihm leise. „Strafe muss wohl überlegt sein, das wisst Ihr doch."

Mit einiger Selbstbeherrschung löste Erestor den harten Griff an Hestias Nacken und ihrem Arm und stieß sie von sich. Auf einen Wink nahm Rumil sie am Kragen und führte sie weg.

„Das ist ein Albtraum", stöhnte der Noldo dann und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Völlig fernab der Wirklichkeit."

„Wenn Ihr meint", lächelte Celeborn. „Hauptsache, es tröstet Euch. Gandalf, alt und weise wie du bist, überlasse ich die Vergeltung dieser Angelegenheit dir."

„Du machst es dir wirklich einfach."

„Natürlich."

o

* * *

o

Seine Hand lag flach auf der grauen, vom Alter mit Furchen durchzogenen Rinde. Das Leben, das sich während des Winters in die Tiefen des Stammes zurückgezogen hatte, war nun zurückgekehrt. Nicht mehr lange und die Knospen, die überreich die langen, schlanken Äste zierten, würden aufspringen und mit ihrem rosafarbenen Schimmer diesen Obsthain in einen Fleck überirdischer Schönheit mitten in der so düsteren Realität verwandeln.

„Wenn sie dann verblühen, treiben Wolken aus ihren Blütenblättern durch die Auen und bedecken den Boden mit einem duftenden Teppich, der so verführerisch ist wie eine schöne Frau." Grimbeorns tiefe Stimme war voller Wärme, als er sich neben Elrond stellte und ebenfalls die Hand auf den Stamm des Pfirsichbaumes legte. „Ihr werdet Dol Guldurs Hoffnungslosigkeit umso eindringlicher empfinden, wenn Ihr Euch beim Anblick der Festung an die Pfirsichblüte meiner Obsthaine erinnert, Lord Elrond."

„Es gibt so viele schöne Dinge, an die ich mich erinnere", lächelte Elrond mit leichter Bitterkeit. „Sie waren alle vergänglich, sei es durch die Zeit, sei es durch die Geschicke in dieser Dunkelheit, die uns schon so lange begleitet."

„Wenn sie in Euren Erinnerungen weiterleben, können sie so vergänglich nicht sein", meinte der Gestaltenwandler mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht so schwermütig wie viele anderer Eurer Art?"

Elrond machte eine ausgreifende Handbewegung hinunter zum Heerlager, dessen hellbraune Zelte sich zwischen den Obstbäumen erhoben. Nur noch wenige Krieger befanden sich am Westufer des Anduin, die anderen hatten das Lager aufgebaut und übten sich mangels anderer Beschäftigung an ihren Waffen. „Sieht das so aus, als falle ich der Schwermütigkeit anheim?"

„Dreihundert Krieger gegen Dol Guldur?" Das grobe Gesicht Grimbeorns verzog sich zu einer Grimasse voller Spott. „Vielleicht keine Schwermütigkeit, aber möglicherweise Irrsinn."

„Wir werden nicht alleine bleiben."

„Irrsinnig aber hoffnungsvoll." Grimbeorn warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „So gefallen mir die Elben. Jetzt fehlt nur noch dieser Geizkragen von einem König und wir werden einen interessanten Sommer haben."

„Interessant?" echote eine bekannte Stimme. Glorfindel marschierte durch die Obstbäume auf sie zu. Seine Stiefel waren bis zur Oberkante des langen Schafts mit langsam eintrocknendem Schlamm bedeckt. „Eure Furt verwandelt sich in eine Schlammgrube. Es wird Zeit, dass wir alle Krieger hier auf das Ostufer bekommen."

„Warum treibt Ihr Euch auch immer dort unten herum?" meinte der Beorninger mit einem Achselzucken. „Wir bringen Eure Krieger auch ohne Eure ständige Aufsicht über den Fluss, Lord Glorfindel. Aber wenn Euch so ein bisschen Schmutz stört, schicke ich nachher einige Frauen ins Lager, die sich darum kümmern werden, dass Ihr und Eure Krieger wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlen."

„Sie sollen Pfirsichwein mitbringen", rief Glorfindel ihm nach, weil Grimbeorn sich bereits abwandte und in Richtung des großen Hofes verschwand, wo er mit seiner kaum überschaubaren Familie lebte. Das Gehöft thronte auf einem Hügel oberhalb der Obsthaine und war mit Holzpalisaden befestigt.

„Frag erst nach, ob der zusätzliche Wein nicht auch zusätzlich kostet", murmelte Elrond mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Dieser Gestaltenwandler hat die Geschäftstüchtigkeit eines Pferdehändlers aus Bree."

„Schade, dass Erestor nicht hier ist", nickte Glorfindel und bückte sich, um ein Grasbüschel auszureißen, mit dem er seinen rechten Stiefel abrieb. „Unser Freund hätte härter mit Grimbeorn verhandelt, als wir beide es je können werden."

„Früher wurde nicht um die Kosten eines Feldzuges geschachert."

„Früher war sowieso alles besser."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Aber nie im Leben, mein Freund."

Leider konnte Elrond Glorfindels Gesicht nicht sehen, weil der noch immer an seinem Stiefel herumhantierte, aber die Stimme hatte eindeutig belustigt geklungen. „Hältst du mich etwa für altmodisch?" erkundigte er sich misstrauisch.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Warum habe ich den Eindruck, dich amüsiert das alles hier?"

„Weil es so ist?" schlug Glorfindel vor und richtete sich wieder auf. Er ließ das Grasbüschel fallen und rieb die letzten Reste von Schlamm von seinen Händen. Prüfend streckte er den rechten Fuß ein Stück vor und begutachtete sein Werk. Die weichen, braunen Stiefel wirkten nicht mehr ganz so verdreckt, einen Teil der goldfarbenen Stickereien konnte man sogar wieder erkennen, auch wenn in den Schnürungen an der Außenseite und dem Fell auf der Schaftkante noch kleine Klumpen eingetrockneten Drecks klebten. „Akzeptabel. Den Rest überlasse ich Grimbeorns Mägdeschar. Zu schade, dass diese hübschen Geschöpfe sich gelegentlich in Bären verwandeln. Die Vorstellung verdirbt mir irgendwie die Lust darauf, der ein oder anderen einen wenig den Kopf zu verdrehen."

„Grimbeorn reißt dir eher _deinen_ Kopf ab, wenn du deine Finger nicht bei dir behältst."

„Das kommt hinzu." Glorfindel schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter und lächelte breit. „Reiß du dich von deinen Grübeleien los, alter Freund. Alles wird so kommen, wie es bestimmt ist. Du hilfst dir nicht, wenn du schon jetzt nur noch eine finstere Miene ziehst."

Missgelaunt verzog Elrond die Lippen. Schlagartig waren ihm seine gelegentlich höchst missratenen Söhne eingefallen. „Hoffentlich zeigt sich Thranduil von seiner ‚besten' Seite, wenn sie unangemeldet bei ihm auftauchen."

„Das wird er", lachte der Vanya mit noch besserer Laune. „Übrigens hast du Thranduils Boten verpasst. Vorhin beglückte uns kurz ein Tawarwaith und ließ ausrichten, dass die Burschen alle heil angekommen sind."

Zugegeben hätte es Elrond nicht laut, aber es erfüllte ihn dennoch mit Erleichterung, nicht nur seine Söhne, sondern auch den Erestors in der Sicherheit von Thranduils Palast zu wissen. Der Düsterwald war kein Wald, durch den man gefahrlos reisen konnte. „Und?"

Glorfindel gab sich den Anschein, den Sinn der Frage nicht zu verstehen. Es musste der sich wie ein Gewitter zusammenbrauende Ärger in den Augen seines Freundes sein, der ihn wohl rasch eines Besseren belehrte. „Thranduil wird beizeiten hier eintreffen."

„Beizeiten?" echote Elrond stirnrunzelnd. „Wann soll das sein?"

„Ich würde dir ja raten, den Boten zu fragen, aber leider ist er sofort wieder Richtung Wald verschwunden. Soll ich ihm nachreiten?"

„Damit du auch noch im Palast verschwindest – oder besser gesagt in Thranduils Weinkeller?"

Zumindest hatte Glorfindel noch den Funken Anstand, sich verlegen zu räuspern, auch wenn seine gletscherblauen Augen vor Vergnügen auffunkelten. „Ich überlasse dich deinen Grübeleien und statte unserem bärenhaften Gastgeber einen kleinen Besuch ab. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er einen wirklich netten Obstbrand auf Lager."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Elrond ihm nach, bis sich schließlich seine Miene aufhellte. Glorfindel mochte seine Fehler haben, aber es gelang ihm immer, Elrond aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen und sei es auch nur in der Art, dass er ihn verärgerte.

o

* * *

o

Er blendete das Gerede der Waldelbin zu seiner Linken einfach aus. Sie war eine wirklich ansprechende Erscheinung, ihre Unterhaltung gekonnt amüsant und die Anspielungen darin nicht so übertrieben wie bei einigen anderen Ellith der düsterwaldschen Oberschicht. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte es Galen sicher großes Vergnügen gemacht, sich von ihr solange manipulieren zu lassen, bis er einem Spaziergang im Eibenlabyrinth zustimmen würde. Es hätte ihm wohl auch gefallen, die Nacht in den Armen dieser dunkelhaarigen Schönheit zu verbringen, deren Augen sehr viel mehr verhießen, als ihre warme Altstimme es ohnehin schon tat.

Galen unterdrückte einen Seufzer, nahm einen großen Schluck Wein und schenkte seiner Tischherrin in einem Anflug von Schuldgefühlen dann doch wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Sofort wurde er mit einem Aufleuchten ihrer braunen Augen belohnt, bei dem ihm auffiel, dass grüne Sprenkel darin tanzten. Ein freundliches Moosgrün und keineswegs von der Intensität, die die Augen einer Ithildrim sogar bei schwachem Dämmerlicht erreichten.

Galen gab auf. Es war schwer, sich auf dieses Festessen zu konzentrieren, wo er doch viel lieber in der Nähe der einzigen Elbin gewesen wäre, die ihm immer und ohne jede Einschränkung nahe gestanden hatte. Sein Blick glitt an der Schulter seiner Tischdame vorbei und richtete sich auf die Mitte dieser Tafel, an der sich eine kleine Auswahl der Edlen des Reiches versammelt hatte, um die Rückkehr des Thronfolgers zu begehen. Ein größeres Fest sollte zwar folgen, aber am ersten Abend waren dennoch beeindruckend viele Elben zusammengekommen und feierten, was das Zeug hielt. Es störte offenbar niemanden, dass gleich drei Besucher aus Imladris mit dabei waren.

Galen hätte gerne mehr Worte mit den Zwillingen gewechselt, er hätte noch viel lieber mit Varya geschwatzt und sogar Gilnín war eine erfreuliche Abwechslung nach so langer Reise. Doch dazu war nicht einmal Zeit gewesen. Erst am Nachmittag hatten sie den Palast wieder erreicht, die Reisenden zu erschöpft, um das Wiedersehen mit mehr als einer festen Umarmung zu feiern und alle mit dem Versprechen, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit alles nachzuholen.

„Wollt Ihr tanzen?"

Galen schrak aus seinen Gedanken. Die Waldelbin an seiner Seite sah ihn zwar fragend an, aber ein verständnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre schön geschwungenen Lippen. Galen schalt sich einen Narren, dass er ihr einfach nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Gerade nach einem Jahr wie dem, das nun hinter ihm lag, wäre die Nähe eines weiblichen Wesens in dieser Nacht doch die reinste und auch verdiente Belohnung, die man sich wünschen konnte. „Verzeiht, ich…"

„Ihr habt nicht zugehört", ergänzte sie ohne jeden Vorwurf.

_Eru, ich habe sogar ihren Namen vergessen._ Galens schlechtes Gewissen verstärkte sich. „Natürlich will ich tanzen, Hohe Frau."

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte sie leise. „Ihr windet Euch, Meister Galen, und seid auch kein sehr geschickter Lügner. Zum einen wollt Ihr nicht wirklich tanzen, was ich verzeihen könnte. Zum anderen habt Ihr offensichtlich meinen Namen vergessen, was ich kaum mehr verzeihen kann, ohne meinen Stolz ebenfalls zu vergessen. Nun, was bietet Ihr mir zum Ausgleich?"

„Einen Tanz?" schlug er geistesgegenwärtig vor und ignorierte das leise, schadenfrohe Kichern zu seiner Rechten, wo sich Aragorn den ganzen Abend eher mühsam wach gehalten hatte.

„Ah…" Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und tippte sich überlegend mit dem Zeigefinger auf die perfekte Nasenspitze. „Nun, da Ihr ein erschöpfter Reisender seid, mag ich Euch gerade eben noch Vergebung gewähren. Eine Tanz schuldet Ihr mir allerdings wirklich."

Wie auf einen Fingerzeig veränderte sich die Musik, die bislang eher zurückhaltend das Essen begleitet hatte und es wurde lauter und schneller aufgespielt. Galen schickte sich in sein Los und erhob sich. Er reichte ihr die Hand und gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu gequält auszusehen, als er sie an der Tafel vorbei zu der freien Fläche in der Mitte des Saales führte. Es war wenigstens eine Erleichterung, dass sie nicht das einzige Paar sein würden, denn innerhalb kürzester Zeit herrschte Gedränge.

Galen wurde beinahe schwindelig von soviel gutgekleideten Elben, soviel schöner Musik und zufriedenen Gesichtern. Die drei Gläser Wein, die er zum Essen genossen hatte, taten sicher ein Übriges. Außerdem kannte er immer noch nicht den Namen seiner Begleiterin an diesem Abend. Er wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr einfallen. Gerade als er sich entschloss, die Peinlichkeit auf die Spitze zu treiben und sie nun doch zu fragen, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und verneigte sich leicht.

„Lady Tinnueden, Ihr habt ein Wunder vollbracht. Galen ist kaum als begeisterter Tänzer bekannt", war Varya zu vernehmen und im gleichen Augenblick fasste sie ihn am Arm und stellte sich an seine Seite. „Da Ihr ihn nun schon bis hierher gebracht habt, wäre ich Euch unendlich dankbar, wenn Ihr mir ebenfalls die Gelegenheit zu einem Tanz mit ihm gebt. Ich warte schon sehr lange darauf."

_Tinnueden_! Galen grinste deplatziert, aber erleichtert. Jetzt kannte er den Namen der Waldelbin endlich. „Das liegt daran, dass du mich noch nie so freundlich darum gebeten hast."

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm Düsterwalds Königin verstohlen, aber fest auf den Fuß trat. Ihrer höflichen, abwartenden Miene tat es keinen Abbruch. Sie wirkte erschütternd souverän, wie sie die Geste Tinnuedens hinnahm, mit der diese ihr den Platz überließ. Fast bedauerte Galen es nun ein wenig, sich von Tinnueden zu verabschieden. Sie war doch wirklich eine reizende Person und die Vorstellung, die Müdigkeit durch die Berührung ihrer sanften Hände aus seinem Körper massieren zu lassen, gewann zunehmend an Genauigkeit.

„Du musst wirklich völlig erschöpft sein", schimpfte Varya leise, während sie ihn ohne große Umwege von der Tanzfläche manövrierte, bis sie eine schmale Tür im Schatten hinter der Säulenkolonnade zu den Längswänden des Festsaales erreichten. „Zum Glück hat Legolas mich gewarnt. Bei ihm hat sie wohl auch schon einmal probiert. Aber es ist eine Schande, dass ausgerechnet du es nicht bemerkt hast."

Verwirrt ließ sich Galen durch die leeren Gänge ziehen, das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Verstand verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt und schließlich nahm er kaum noch wahr, wie er von Varya gestützt durch ein kühles Treppenhaus stolperte, sich einen langen, nur von wenigen Lampen erleuchteten Gang entlang schleppte und irgendwann in die weichen Kissen einer Liege sank.

„Trink das."

Das Gebräu war bitter wie eine Niederlage im Kampf und versprach dementsprechend große Wirkung. Wohlschmeckende Tränke waren schwach, das war ein Grundprinzip aller Heilkünste. Hitze ballte sich in Galens Brustkorb, wanderte bis zu seinem Unterleib und verschwand dann so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Es blieb eine so starke Schwäche, dass er sich nicht einmal rühren konnte.

Also lag er auf dieser Liege, lauschte den Geräuschen aus dem Raum, in dem er sich befand und sinnierte darüber nach, warum er nun am Ende seiner Kräfte in Varyas Lieblingsverlies lag. Nur darum konnte es sich handeln. Die Gerüche, die die Luft füllten, waren ihm gut genug bekannt und außerdem hörte er sie herumhuschen und mit Gläsern und Gerätschaften hantieren.

„Sie hat dir Uramdir in den Wein gemischt", verkündete Varya und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Kante der Liege. Irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Belustigung sah sie auf ihn herunter. „Eigentlich hättest du diesen harzigen Geschmack erkennen müssen."

„Ich dachte, es wäre der Wein", krächzte er und schob sich noch etwas zittrig hoch, bis er wieder aufrecht saß.

„Der Wein", grinste sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wein, eine schöne Elbin und schon vergisst du jede Vorsicht. Du warst eindeutig zu lange mit Legolas unterwegs. Ich misch dir noch was zusammen, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst."

Still blieb er liegen und beobachtete, wie sie im hinteren Teil des großzügigen, wenn auch niedrigen Raumes an einem langen Tisch hantierte. Verlies war wohl nicht mehr die richtige Bezeichnung für diesen Ort, dafür blitzten zwischen den vertrauten Gerätschaften zum Brauen von Tränken zu viele Anzeichen, dass fürsorgliche Helfer ihn mit allen Bequemlichkeiten ausgestattet hatten, die die Königin eines Elbenreiches für selbstverständlich nehmen durfte. Wenn Galen sich recht erinnerte, war der Raum erweitert worden. Kein großes Unterfangen in einem Berg. Thranduils Baumeister hatte wahrscheinlich einfach ein Stück des Felsens der Rückwand abtragen lassen. So wurde es auch in der Quellstadt gehandhabt.

Auf der Wand zur Rechten standen große Schränke mit glänzenden Arzneiflaschen, Behälter voller getrockneter Kräuter und saubere Gerätschaften, alle sorgfältig aufgestellt und viele davon beschriftet. In der Mitte des Raumes, nicht weit von Galen entfernt, war das gemauerte Kohlebecken, über dem ein Kupferabzug dafür sorgte, dass sich kein Rauch hier sammelte. _Besonders kein lilafarbener,_ dachte Galen und lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung daran, was ihr hier zugestoßen war. Wandlampen mit klaren Glasschirmen waren in gleichmäßigen Abständen angebracht. Sie würden, wenn sie denn alle entzündet waren, alles in helles Licht tauchen und Varya die Arbeit erleichtern.

Die Liege, auf der sie ihn abgelegt hatte, stand in der Nähe der Eingangstür, ein schmaler Tisch mit einer Weinkaraffe und silbernen Bechern befand sich in Griffweite und die Wand zur Linken bedeckte ein großer Wandteppich, der die nur grob geglättete Felswand verbarg, die noch von der ursprünglichen Verwendung dieses Raumes zeugte.

„Richtig nett hast du es hier", stellte er mit einem Anflug von Neid fest.

„Es hat so seine Vorteile, mit Thranduil verbunden zu sein", bestätigte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihre Miene jedoch und sie zog leicht an der feinen Mithrilspitze, die ihre Haare bedeckte. „Allerdings auch seine Nachteile an Abenden wie diesen. Eigentlich sollte ich Tinnueden dankbar für ihre Attacke auf dich sein. Jetzt haben wir wenigstens Ruhe und können uns unterhalten."

Sie setzte sich an das andere Ende der Liege, Galen zog die Beine an, bis er im Schneidersitz ihr gegenüber saß und nippte an dem Becher mit einem noch dampfenden, stark gesüßten Tee. Über den Becherrand hinweg musterte er die Elbin verstohlen, die ihm mehr Familie war als die wenigen Blutsverwandten, die er in seiner Kindheit gekannt hatte. Näher hatte ihm nur Enach gestanden und der verzieh er den Verrat an den Rhûna immer noch nicht. Mochte Elrond dies nicht gutheißen, Galen konnte einfach nicht anders. Varya hingegen war immer loyal gewesen, immer eine Freundin und noch viel mehr wie eine Schwester.

„Galen, dein Blick macht mir Angst", erklärte sie und eine kleine Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn. „Was hast du?"

„Wehmut", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich vermisse dich."

„Obwohl du mit deinen Freunden wahrscheinlich ein fabelhaftes Jahr voller Abenteuer und Gefahren erlebt hast? Ich denke eher, du bist noch müde und Tinnuedens Gebräu tut ein Übriges. Sie ist nicht untalentiert, nach allem was man so hört. Wenn sie ihr Wissen nicht immer für diesen Unsinn wie Liebestränke und sonstigen Unfug einsetzen würde, wäre eine gute Apothekerin an ihr verloren gegangen."

„Zu Uramdir ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen", schwor er grimmig. „Sobald ich die Gelegenheit habe, werde ich sie zur Rede stellen."

Varya schien höchst fasziniert vom Faltenschwung ihrer prächtigen Robe aus dunkelblauer Wildseide. Das war so ungewöhnlich, dass Galen Tinnueden sofort vergaß und stattdessen einen sehr genauen Blick auf das jetzt maskenhaft beherrschte Gesicht seiner Freundin warf. Ein Schatten schien es zu bedecken und die Linie ihrer Schultern verriet eine Anspannung, die sicher wenig mit den Vorkommnissen dieses Abends zu tun hatte.

„Was hast du, thêl?" forschte er. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie seine Schwester genannt, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war und untröstlich über den Verlust einer Kaulquappe. Es hatte stundenlange Erklärungen gefordert, dass das Tier nicht von dem Frosch gefressen worden war, der nun in dem Tümpel herum schwamm, sondern sich in eben diesen Frosch verwandelt hatte. Die Zeiten so einfacher Probleme waren offenbar vorbei.

„Es wird dir kaum die Zeit für deine Rache bleiben", sagte sie mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Elladan und Elrohir sind nicht zufällig hier. Es ist auch kein Besuch alter Freunde. Als ihr heute Mittag zurückgekehrt seid, hat Thranduil sich sofort mit ihnen und Legolas in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was sie zu besprechen hatten, aber es wird nichts Gutes sein, Galen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", widersprach er ohne rechte Überzeugung. Nun fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass Legolas an diesem Abend ebenfalls etwas angespannt gewirkt hatte. Er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass sie immer noch das kleine Problem mit Izak zu lösen hatten, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war das kaum Grund genug. Galen gestand sich ein, dass er den Zwillingen, insbesondere aber Elladan aus dem Weg gegangen war. Niemand fügte einem Freund gerne Leid zu und so versuchte er eben, den Moment hinauszuzögern. Wenn jedoch etwas heranzog, das sogar Varya beunruhigte, würde er so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen. „Ich rede mit Elladan."

„Nicht mehr heute", winkte sie ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Die Düsterkeit war danach verschwunden und hatte ihrer üblichen Lebhaftigkeit Platz gemacht. „Dafür werde ich mit meinem Gemahl sprechen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich bis morgen früh mehr erfahren können als du."

„Erspar mir die Einzelheiten deiner Strategie", wehrte er hastig ab.

„Galen!" lachte sie auf. „Du benimmst dich wirklich fast wie mein Bruder."

„Ich bin es", knurrte er und ergriff ihre Hände. „Ich bin es, Varya, auch wenn es kein gemeinsames Blut gibt."

„Dann solltest du ganz zufrieden sein. Immerhin ist deine Schwester mit dem einzigen Elbenkönig ganz Mittelerdes verbunden."

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein Trost. Nicht bei diesem König!""

o

* * *

o

**Aida**: Danke für die Nachfrage. Jetzt geht es mir wieder gut und es tut mir doch leid, dass es alles so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht drei Wochen ohne Schlaf verbracht –ggg-. Wobei wir dich dann als medizinisches Wunder vermarkten sollten. Mit dreißig Prozent der Einnahmen als Provision gebe ich mich zufrieden. Für dich bleibt dann genug, einen Anstreicher kommen zu lassen, der jede Woche eine neue Farbe aufpinselt. Mein Wohnzimmer ist sonnengelb und mein Arbeitszimmer so dunkelpfirsich. Ich find beide Farben schön.

Gute Idee mit dem Kampfstab. Mal sehen, wie weit sich Gilnín noch emanzipiert. Ich drück ihm die Daumen. Und ich arbeite schon daran, Forlos mal ein bisschen was fürs Herz heranzuschaffen. Der arme Kerl hat sich das wirklich verdient. Schaun mer mal.

**feanen**: Das Zusammentreffen naht. Die Beiden haben so einiges miteinander zu klären und da wird es heiß hergehen. Versprochen. Lustige Namen? Sandwich ist doch gut. Da verhungert man nicht und auf Secretary Island sind dann die ganzen Verleihfirmen für Büroservice zuhause. Nomen est Omen! –ggg-

**Lia**: Was soll ich sagen? Außer vielleicht: ;)

**Shelley**: Ich liebe dich. Im ernst, wenn man eine Story auf den Prüfstand geben will, dann braucht man sie nur von dir lesen zu lassen. Das ist immer absolute klasse. Du hast wie immer Recht. Und selbst wenn ich hundert Ausreden erfinden würde. Es war mal wieder einer meiner Fehler, den ich hier bei mir in der Datei ausmerzen werde.

Maltik hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit schottischem Single Malt, wenn ich mal ehrlich bin, zumindest in der Beschreibung. Ich hab sozusagen eine Anleihe gemacht. Außerdem kann es ja gut sein, dass er gerade erfunden wurde –smile- Bei der nächsten Con spendier ich dir einen in der Bar und dann werden wir sehen, womit sich die beiden Hauptmänner die Kante gegeben haben.

**Annchen**: Jetzt muss ich dein Review erstmal sortieren –ggg-. Fasching? Hier ist Karneval und der hat gerade richtig angefangen. Gestern standen sogar in der Bank verkleidete Kassierer und hatten Spaß. Leider war weit und breit keiner mit Kravatte zu sehen, die man hätte ergattern können. Naja, ich hatte auch keine Schere dabei.

Was die Sache mit der Wahlmöglichkeit der Halbelben angeht – darüber habe ich mir auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Ich schätze, weil sich sonst die Sache mit Arwen nicht erklären lässt, dass die grundsätzlich mal als Elben geboren werden (zumindest mit der Unsterblichkeit) und sich dann später entscheiden müssen. Einmal aufgegeben (wie bei Arwen eben) gibt es da auch nix mehr zurück. Und nee, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die sich zuerst für die Sterblichkeit entscheiden. Ich mein, so ein Elb braucht ja ein paar Jahrzehnte, bis er erwachsen ist, bevor er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber macht.

Was die ganzen Rumwanderer hier angeht: die wissen wahrscheinlich selber im Moment noch nicht so genau, was der Sommer ihnen bringen wird. Erstmal wird diskutiert und Elbenherrscher können sehr ausgiebig diskutieren. Wenn dann noch solche Sturhälse wie Thranduil und Celeborn dabei sind, wird es sicher heftiger.

Ahso, und vielen, vielen Dank für den Link. Die Bilder sind ja einfach traumhaft. Ich war völlig hin und weg.

**Tod**: Bingo! Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, dass jemand den Namen Maedcam wieder erkennt. Die wurde nur einmal sehr, sehr kurz erwähnt. Aber du hast Recht. Haldir hat sie kurzerhand zu Forlos' Verlobten gemacht, um den armen Kerl vor Orodans Kuppelei zu retten. Mal schauen, was die gute Maedcam zu der Sache sagt und ob Forlos das vielleicht sogar ganz gut gefällt.

Ich denke übrigens nicht, dass Galadriel alles sehen kann. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Hauptmänner Pech, weil sie sich schon im Goldenen Wald aufgehalten haben. Da wird die Chefin aber wohl wirklich ein Auge drauf haben. Vorausgesetzt, sie hat den Nerv dazu.

Nein, richtige Bücher gibt es nicht von mir. Aber das war ein mega Kompliment, das du mir da gemacht hast. Was will ich mehr? –smile-

**Frenze**: Mal ehrlich, Frenze – denkst du echt, Varya lässt die Finger von Izak? Da bekommt sie einen Ork frei Haus geliefert, Thranduil ist bald unterwegs und sie langweilt sich bei ein paar Kräutermischungen, während ein Ork im Nachbarverlies rumhängt. Sie wird ihre Finger nicht davon lassen.

Haldir und Forlos leiden seitdem unter Gedächtnisschwund. Außerdem haben sie einen Liefervertrag mit Warrick geschlossen. Aber das nur am Rande. Wir wollen doch ihren Ruf nicht endgültig ruinieren.

**Erestors imaginäres Staubkorn**: Der Nick ist klasse. Zumal Erestor ja ständig an diesem Staubkorn rumschnippt. Es ist auf seinem Ärmel, seiner Brust – tja, wer weiß, wo es sich noch überall rumtreibt. Keiner ist ihm näher –lach-

Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Erestor und Glorfindel ausgerechnet von Gaellas und Gilnín Konkurrenz bekommen. Die beiden gegen die großen Fürsten. Sowas. Jetzt bin ich echt überrascht.

Der Bogen kämpft übrigens noch um sein Schicksal. Sicher ist noch gar nix. Vielleicht lässt Celeborn ihn auch zuhause, wenn er endgültig loszieht. Gegen eine Bande Orks tut es auch der Alltagsbogen und Tante Galadriel passt solange auf den Sonntagsbogen auf.

**Kaya** **Unazuki:** Die Zahnschmerzen waren wirklich übel. Und die Erkältung auch und überhaupt. Aber es ist überwunden und ich schreibe mit heißen Fingern weiter, um endlich mal mein eigenes Prinzip zu halten und immer Freitags pünktlich zu posten.

Übrigens gefällt mir das Wort ‚herzerfrischend'. Irgendwo bring ich es demnächst unter. Als Hommage an deine Oma. Möge es ihr ebenfalls gefallen –johl-


	7. ElbischWestron WestronElbisch

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben. Mir gehört nix, was ich den Rest meines sterblichen Lebens bedauern werde.

**o**

**A/N:** Meinen Dank an Amélie. Die Arme muss Urlaub machen…ich hab ihre Nerven ruiniert.

**A/N: Meinen großen Dank auch an Shelley. So langsam ist der Punkt gekommen, um Izaks Mama vorzustellen. Shelley, nimm den Blumenstrauß entgegen. Ja, genau, Izak entspringt einer Idee von ihr. Ich hab aber nicht geklaut, sondern sie war so großzügig, ihn mir zu überlassen, samt seiner Vergangenheit und insbesondere samt seiner Zukunft, die in den nächsten Kapiteln noch eine große Rolle spielen wird. Mehr will ich jetzt doch noch nicht verraten, aber soviel auf jeden Fall: Izak war zuerst da und dann baute sich drum herum Heiler und Wanderer auf. **

o

**7. Kapitel: Elbisch-Westron/Westron-Elbisch**

o

Der Raum war fünf große Schritte tief und drei ebenso große Schritte breit. Wenn er sich aufrichtete, _richtig_ aufrichtete, was er nur selten in seinem Leben getan hatte, brauchte er den Arm nicht einmal ganz auszustrecken, um mit den Händen die Decke zu berühren. Der kühle Stein fühlte sich gut an. Er war vertraut in seiner Unebenheit und rauen Oberfläche, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er oder andere seinesgleichen selbst diese Gründlichkeit bei der Bearbeitung nicht erreicht hätten.

Dennoch hatte das trockene Gestein noch mehr Vertrautes an sich als die wenigen Gegenstände, die er hier zur Verfügung hatte. Viele waren es eigentlich nicht, nur ein kleiner Holztisch an der linken Längswand, zusammen mit einem Schemel, eine große Kanne Wasser und ein Deckeleimer in der Ecke links neben der Tür für seine Notdurft. Dann gab es noch eine Schlafstatt, ebenfalls an der linken Wand, sehr einfach gefertigt mit einem Rahmen aus runden Hölzern, bespannt mit Gurten und einer dünnen Matte belegt.

So einfach, wie diese Dinge aber auch waren, so atmeten sie doch den Geist dieser unsterblichen Lichtgestalten, die Izak hier eingesperrt hatten. Selbst die Decke auf der Pritsche war aus einem Stoff, den er noch nie im Leben angefasst hatte. Er hatte sie ganz vorsichtig zuerst mit den Fingern berührt, dann daran geschnüffelt und sich schließlich verunsichert in eine Ecke ganz hinten in seinem Verlies zurückgezogen. Dort kauerte er nun wieder seit Stunden auf dem Boden, mit angezogenen Knien und die Stirn an den harten Fels gelehnt. Meistens hielt er die Augen geschlossen, um das golden schimmernde Licht auszusperren, das durch die viereckige, vergitterte Öffnung in der Holztür fiel.

Gelegentlich verdunkelte sich dieses Viereck aus Licht. Dann schaute einer der Wächter durch die Öffnung. Ein schweigsamer Schatten umgeben von einem Kranz aus Helligkeit, mehr war nicht zu erkennen im Gegenlicht. Nur wenige Male bisher hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und der Elb, mit dem er von der Waldstraße bis hierher in den Palast hatte reiten müssen, war hereingekommen, um ihm Essen und frisches Wasser zu bringen. Reichlich Essen, gutes Essen, das zwar ein wenig seltsam schmeckte, aber dennoch ein winziger Trost war.

Izak war unglücklich. Ein Zustand, der ihm eigentlich schon seit seinem ersten Atemzug vertraut war. Geschlagen mit einem Gedächtnis, dem niemals etwas entfiel, erinnerte er sich an die Blicke der Orks, die ihn aus der dünnen Membran geschnitten hatten, in der er so lange in den lehmigen Tiefen einer Felsenhöhle herangereift war. Während er noch darum kämpfte, Gewalt über seinen eigenen Körper zu erhalten, waren sie unruhig um ihn herumgeschlichen und hatten schließlich Gornig geholt, den Uruk'hai, den der dunkle Herrscher zu ihrem Anführer bestimmt hatte.

Mit einem leisen Zischeln drückte Izak die Stirn noch ein wenig fester gegen die Wand. Eine Unebenheit im Fels schnitt schmerzhaft in seine vernarbte Haut. Schmerzen waren gut. Sie bewiesen ihm, dass er überlebt hatte. Izak hatte bislang alles überlebt. Die Gefahren der verhassten Welt, noch mehr aber die Demütigungen und Prügel seiner eigenen Art. Sie verabscheuten ihn, spielten mit ihm und brauchten ihn dennoch. Er war der einzige, der auf Dauer das Sonnenlicht eines ganzen Tages verkraften konnte. Das Licht hatte ihn gerettet, wenn es auch manchmal nur knapp gewesen war. Weil er am Tag ihre Leben bewachte, töteten sie ihn nicht mit ihren derben Schikanen während der Nacht, wenn ihre Stärke zurückkam und mit ihr der Hass auf den einzigen unter ihnen, der so anders war.

Wieviel hätte Izak darum gegeben, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Ork zu sein! So sehr er sich auch in den ersten Jahren seines Lebens bemühte - sogar das verhasste, vergammelte Fleisch herunterschlang, das jedes Mal einen Würgereiz auslöste – es gelang ihm nicht. Irgendetwas sagte den anderen, dass er nicht wirklich zu ihnen gehörte.

Izak fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Ihre gespaltene Spitze erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich an den Tag, als Gornig ihn in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs ertappte, in dem ihr Stamm sein Winterquartier aufgeschlagen hatte. Izak hatte am Tag zuvor einen Strauch entdeckt, an dem kleine Knospen aus weißgrauem Pelz sprossen. Den Grund wusste er nicht mehr, aber er hatte einen Zweig abgebrochen und mit sich genommen. So saß er ganz versunken auf einem Stein und ließ den Zweig immer wieder durch seine Hände gleiten. Die Knospen waren so weich, dass er sie sogar durch die harte, schwielige Haut seiner Handflächen spüren konnte. Unvorsichtig hatte er erfreut gekichert und einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt.

Gornig, der sich völlig lautlos bewegen konnte, hatte ihn herumgerissen, ihn gegen die Höhlenwand geschleudert und dann auf den Zweig gestarrt, der nun zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden lag. Beschimpfungen war Izak gewöhnt, auch Misshandlungen und er schwieg gewöhnlich dazu. Selbst jetzt begriff er nicht, warum er zu diesem Zweig gekrochen war und Gornig angeschrieen hatte, das dünne Gewächs nicht anzurühren. Eigentlich hatte er noch Glück gehabt, dass der Uruk'hai ihm nicht sofort die ganze Zunge abgeschnitten hatte, auch wenn er das wohl zunächst vorhatte. Niemand widersetzte sich ihm, besonders kein Krüppel wie Izak.

In seinem Verlies verdunkelte sich das Licht. Izak drehte leicht den Kopf und spähte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zur Tür. Wachsamkeit war wichtig, besonders hier unter diesen verhassten Erstgeborenen. Das hatte er so gelernt und wenn er an das gebrochene Versprechen des einen davon dachte, fühlte er seine Vorsicht bestätigt. Jemand sah zu ihm herein, dann erklangen wieder die lächerlich sanften Töne ihrer Sprache und der Riegel wurde zurückgeschoben. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, durchzuckte ihn kurz das Gefühl der Vorfreude. Dieser eine Elb würde kommen und ihm etwas zu Essen bringen.

Es erschütterte Izak geradezu, als nicht nur einer, sondern gleich zwei Elben hereinkamen. Der eine, den er kannte, stellte sich sofort links neben der Tür auf. Der andere aber kam bis in die Mitte des Raumes und blieb dann dort stehen. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und der Riegel fiel erneut in seine Halterung. Die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, bemühte sich Izak, seinen Besucher genauer zu erkennen. Einen Moment glaubte er, es sei der Silberne, der auch den Waldelben begleitet hatte. Sie waren so schwer zu unterscheiden, diese Elben, wenn es nicht gerade ihre Haarfarbe oder Kleidung war. Oder ihre Größe – bei dem Silbernen war es sogar alles auf einmal gewesen. Ein seltsamer Elb, fand Izak. Aber eigentlich brauchte man sie auch gar nicht zu unterscheiden. Fielen sie einem in die Hände, wurden sie getötet und gegessen. So kannte Izak es, auch wenn er es bislang erst ein Mal erlebt hatte. Diese Elben waren viel schneller, wachsamer und stärker als die Menschen.

„Ich habe von dir gehört."

Die Stimme verriet den anderen. Izak schaute noch etwas genauer hin. Ein fremder Silberner, ein weiblicher, auch wenn diese hier die Kleidung eines Mannes trug. Er hatte noch nie eine Elbin gesehen und war etwas enttäuscht. Sie unterschied sich kaum von dem anderen Silbernen. Bei den Menschenfrauen war das anders. An denen war mehr dran, sie trugen Kleider und sie kreischten. Doch diese Elbin hier…man musste schon genau hinschauen, um unter der schwarzen Tunika die verräterischen Rundungen eines weiblichen Wesens zu erkennen.

„Schaust du mir etwa auf den Ausschnitt?" fragte sie und klang beinahe amüsiert. „Du bist ein merkwürdiger Ork."

Izak schnaufte leicht. Aber er war auch erleichtert, dass sie nicht ärgerlich war. Nachher fing er sich noch Prügel ein. „Ich bin Izak."

„Das weiß ich", nickte sie und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Ihre Schritte waren so lautlos wie die Gornigs, aber überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und ging dann in die Hocke. „Was ist nur mit dir, Izak? Du bewegst dich im Sonnenlicht und du verweigerst Fleisch."

„Ich bin eine Missgeburt", fauchte er. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht zufrieden lassen?

Der andere Elb sagte etwas in ihrer Sprache und trat wachsam ebenfalls einen Schritt vor. Doch die Elbin hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand, woraufhin er wieder seinen alten Platz einnahm.

„Gaellas befürchtet, du gehst auf mich los", erklärte sie ihm dann.

„Du nicht?" Irgendwie machte sie ihn doch neugierig.

„Nein", lächelte sie. „Du bist seltsam, aber nicht dumm. Wenn du mich hier angreifst, lässt Thranduil dich sofort töten. Das weißt du doch?"

„Er wollte mich sowieso töten."

„Das wird er bestimmt, wenn du seine Gemahlin attackierst. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Jetzt hatten sie sich wirklich verstanden. Hinterhältig waren sie alle, diese Erstgeborenen, und gefährlich, sogar wenn sie so harmlos aussahen wie diese. Damit konnte er umgehen, mit Drohungen. Er wandte sich ihr endgültig zu und musterte sie eingehend. Es war die Härte in ihren Augen, die ihn davon überzeugte, dass sie keine leeren Drohungen ausstieß. „Ich rühre dich nicht an. Was willst du von mir?"

„Was willst du hier im Düsterwald?" war die Gegenfrage.

Izak legte den Kopf etwas schief und biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Frage hatte ihm noch keiner gestellt. Er wusste auch keine wirkliche Antwort. Er hatte nur tief in seinem Innern gewusst, dass er nicht mehr lange bei seinem Volk überleben würde. Es gingen Gerüchte, dass neue Uruk'hai kamen, die stark genug durch ihren dunklen Herrscher geworden waren, um auch das Tageslicht längere Zeit zu überleben. Wenn das zutraf, wurde er nicht mehr gebraucht und dann würde ihn nichts vor den anderen schützen. „Gar nichts. Ich wollte nur weg."

„Aber warum?"

Sie ließ nicht locker. Er knurrte kurz und drehte wieder den Kopf weg, drückte die Stirn erneut gegen den Fels. Die Gründe zu erforschen war schlecht. Es machte ihn nervös und schwindelig. Das wollte er nicht.

„Gut, dann nicht", meinte sie nach einer Weile leise. „Aber Rätsel können gelöst werden, auch wenn sie unlösbar erscheinen."

Der andere Elb, Gaellas, gab einen Befehl und der Riegel wurde geöffnet. Izak lauschte angestrengt, bis die Tür sich wieder hinter seinen Besuchern schloss und ihre Stimmen auf dem Gang verklungen waren.

o

* * *

o

Stolz und Ehre…

Beides hatte er einst für immer verloren geglaubt. Ein Irrtum, wie er größer nicht hatte sein können, denn beides wurde ihm wiedergegeben. Es dauerte zwar lange Jahrhunderte, bis sein Stolz sich in Rhûnar erholt hatte und er sich wieder aufrechter hielt, den Blick nicht mehr senkte und sich seiner Abstammung, seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner Verdienste um die Quellstadt auch bewusst wurde. Völlige Heilung jedoch erfuhr er an dem Tag, als ihm Thranduil die Palastgarde anvertraute.

Ja, Forlos war eine stolze Seele.

Das war der Grund, warum er mit unbewegter Miene neben Haldir auf dem breiten Weg schritt, der direkt auf das große Tor zuführte, das trotz seiner Abmessungen in der noch um ein Vielfaches höheren weißen Mauer beinahe winzig wirkte. Unwillkürlich hob Forlos den Blick hinauf zu den Kronen der Mellyrn, die in der Sicherheit dieser steinernen Umfassung das Herz des lorischen Reiches waren. Es war atemberaubend, es war niederschmetternd und es brachte das Herz eines Waldelben zum Singen.

Andererseits regte sich der Tawarwaith in ihm, der Sohn des Düsterwalds und er fragte sich mit leichtem Spott, wie diese Mauern wohl aussehen würden, wenn erst eine Horde Spinnen sie erklommen hatte. Dagegen boten sie nämlich nur wenig Schutz. Auf ihrer Krone marschierten zwar Galadhrim in den gedeckten Farben der Grenzwachen hin und her, doch er hätte sein Schwert dafür verwettet, dass diese Mauern noch nie einer wirklichen Gefahr ausgesetzt waren.

Dennoch erhoben und senkten sie seinen Geist gleichermaßen. Die Schönheit dieses Fleckens war einfach unbeschreiblich. Schon als sie den Wald betreten hatten, war ihm aufgefallen, welches Licht sich hier zwischen den Bäumen fing und alles mit einem freundlichen Schimmer übergoss. Das war so anders als der Düsterwald, der jedem Ankömmling nur zu deutlich machte, dass er nicht willkommen war. Selbst die Tawarwaith, die ihre Heimat liebten, wussten jederzeit, dass diese Liebe nur an wenigen Stellen auch erwidert wurde. Verließ man die Nähe der Berge, in denen der Palast und die Ansiedlungen der Waldelben sicher aufgehoben waren, wurden sie selber zu Eindringlingen und mussten ständig auf der Hut sein.

Nicht so hier in Lothlorien. Der schützende Zauber Galadriels schuf eine Enklave der Sicherheit und Schönheit. Haldir hatte nur wenig gesprochen, seit sie die ersten Wachposten passiert hatten. Manchmal fing Forlos einen neugierigen Blick auf. Natürlich wollte der Hauptmann wissen, wie es dem Gast aus Düsterwald gefiel, doch Forlos hatte eisern sein Schweigen bewahrt.

„Caras Galadhon", sagte Haldir nun und deutete mit einer leichten Verbeugung auf das geöffnete Tor.

„Das dachte ich mir", murmelte Forlos trocken. Er blieb aber dennoch stehen, um noch ein wenig mehr von diesem Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Die Mellyrn reckten sich in den Himmel, als wollten sie Elbereths Sterne mit ihren Spitzen in ihren Bahnen stören. Stolze Bäume und voller Schönheit. Die beginnende Dämmerung ließ ihre silbernen Blätter nochmals aufleuchten, während gleichzeitig in einer leichten Brise andere, goldfarbene Blätter wie kleine Segel von ihren Ästen zu Boden sanken.

„Wir sollten besser weitergehen", schlug Haldir vor. „Die Tore der Stadt werden am Abend geschlossen. Ich habe nicht vor, hier an der Mauer zu übernachten, nur weil du aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskommst."

„Ich staune nicht."

„Ach…"

Und dann war da die Ehre, die Forlos hütete wie ein kostbares Geschenk. Sie wiederzufinden nach den Schrecken der Gefangenschaft war die größte Überraschung gewesen, die ihm widerfahren war. Und Ehre vertrug sich nicht damit, einen Freund zu belügen.

„Also gut, ich bin beeindruckt."

Haldir ignorierte das nervöse Räuspern eines Torwächters und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bist du das?"

„Ja." Forlos drehte sich ihm zu und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

„Einfach beeindruckt, schwer oder womöglich noch mehr?"

„Viel habe ich schließlich noch nicht gesehen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ein Stadttor, eine Mauer und Mellyrn."

Haldir hob eine Augenbraue. „Was erwartest du noch?"

„Was hast du noch zu bieten?"

Ein erneutes Räuspern ertönte, aber diesmal eindeutig nicht aus der Kehle des Torwächters, der ohnehin einem Zusammenbruch nahe schien. Die Dämmerung vertiefte sich und er war wohl hin und her gerissen zwischen dem ehernen Gesetz, die Tore vor der Dunkelheit zu schließen und der Tatsache, dass der ranghöchste Krieger nach Celeborn selbst dann ausgesperrt sein würde.

Die Hauptmänner wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu und Forlos wurde augenblicklich von einem ungewohnten Gefühl höchster Verlegenheit überschwemmt. Eine Elbin stand nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Trotz der Schlichtheit ihres hellgrünen Leinengewands, dem Fehlen jeglicher Verzierungen und Schmucks in ihren blassblonden Haaren, strahlte ihr schmales, sanftes Gesicht eine stille Würde aus, die sie über den Rang einer einfachen Dienerin hinaushob.

„Ich bringe Grüße der Lady Galadriel", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war leise, freundlich und irgendwo schwang ein Lachen darin mit.

Haldir lächelte und neigte den Kopf. „Es ist schön, Euch zu sehen, Maedcam."

Maedcam? Der Name klingelte regelrecht in Forlos Ohren. Nur mühsam brachte er einen Gruß über die Lippen, während er langsam Röte auf seinem Gesicht aufsteigen spürte. Das war die Schneiderin, die Haldir kurzerhand als seine Gefährtin ausgegeben hatte, um ihn vor Orodans Kuppeleien zu bewahren? Er hoffte inständig, dass sein lorischer Freund den Mund gehalten hatte.

„Und ebenso schön ist es, Euch wohlbehalten wieder in den Mauern Caras Galadhons willkommen zu heißen", nickte Maedcam, bevor sie ihm leicht zuzwinkerte. „Das heißt, wenn Ihr es schafft, die letzten Schritte durch das Tor zu machen. Ihr wisst, dass es geschlossen werden muss."

„Ich schon, aber mein Freund hier war so beeindruckt von den Mellyrn, dass er nicht mehr weitergehen konnte."

Forlos bedachte Haldir mit einem mörderischen Blick. Dazu würde noch einiges zu sagen sein.

„Dann gefällt Euch, was Ihr seht?" Arglos trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste. „Hauptmann Forlos, begleitet mich doch. Lady Galadriel weiß, dass Ihr von der langen Reise erschöpft sein müsst. Sie hat mich angewiesen, Euch Euer Quartier zu zeigen. Sie erwartet nicht, dass Ihr Euch noch heute zu ihr bemüht."

„Ja, er ist völlig am Ende", nickte Haldir mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen und schob Forlos an sich vorbei auf die wartende Elbin zu. „Ich komme dich morgen abholen. Geh nur, mein Freund, bei Maedcam bist du in guten Händen."

Zähneknirschend folgte Forlos der Aufforderung. Elbinnen waren nicht gerade seine starke Seite. Er war zwar auch nicht ohne jede Erfahrung, aber von Elbinnen wie ihr hatte er sich immer fern gehalten. Sie verunsicherten ihn. Er war einfach zu lange und ausschließlich ein Krieger, die Feinheit und Zurückhaltung, die man im Umgang mit ihnen brauchte, gingen ihm ab.

Schweigend stapfte er also neben ihr her über den breiten Weg, der sich zwischen den mächtigen Mallornstämmen schlängelte, fast blind für die Schönheit seiner Umgebung. Dabei war alles so unglaublich, was sich seinen Augen hier bot. Nun, wo die Dunkelheit endgültig hereingebrochen war, flammten überall Lichter auf. Sie schienen zwischen den Ästen zu schweben, beleuchteten gewundene Treppen, die hoch hinauf in die Kronen führten. Brücken spannten sich zwischen den einzelnen Mellyrn, waren Wege zu Telain, die in unterschiedlicher Größe wie schwerelos an den Ästen befestigt waren. Und überall waren Gestalten zu sehen, die in aller Ruhe ihr Tagwerk beendeten und nun ihren Heimen zustrebten, um einen ruhigen, friedlichen Abend zu verbringen.

Einen Augenblick verspürte Forlos puren Neid auf diesen Frieden. Weder in der Quellstadt noch im Düsterwald gab es das in dieser reinen Form. Die Wachsamkeit begleitete sie immer und jederzeit. Der Augenblick ging jedoch so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Forlos liebte seine Heimat viel zu sehr, war zu tief in ihr verwurzelt, um sich an diesen Ort hier zu wünschen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was beschäftigt Euch?" fragte Maedcam ein wenig verunsichert.

„Es ist nichts", beteuerte er hastig.

„Nichts?" Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Aber Ihr saht eben sehr betrübt aus."

„Ich dachte an meine Heimat."

„Oh." Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr einen überdachten Aufgang an einem Mallorn hinauf zu folgen. Wenn Forlos sich nicht irrte, befanden sie sich nicht weit vom Zentrum Caras Galadhons entfernt. „Wie ist sie?"

„Anders", lächelte er und wich einem Elben aus, der ihnen von oben entgegenkam. „Ganz anders."

Zu seiner Verlegenheit lachte sie belustigt auf. „Das erklärt natürlich vieles, Hauptmann. Jetzt kann ich mir ein genaues Bild von König Thranduils Reich machen. Aber vielleicht haben wir ja später noch Gelegenheit, dieses Bild ein wenig mit Farbe zu füllen."

Sie verließ den Treppenaufgang, überquerte eine Brücke und blieb dann vor einem großzügigen Talan stehen, der sich an den Stamm eines anderen Mallorn schmiegte. Eigentlich war er um ihn herum gebaut, mit einem umlaufenden Säulengang und vielen Lichtern in den Bögen über den Fenstern und der Tür. „Euer ganz persönliches Reich für die nächste Zeit, Hauptmann Forlos. Haldirs Talan ist nicht weit entfernt und auch meiner ist von hier aus zu sehen."

Er folgte mit den Augen der Richtung, die sie mit dem ausgestreckten Arm anzeigte und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Gut zu wissen."

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Maedcam öffnete die Tür des Talans, betrat ihn selber aber nicht. „Ihr werdet alles finden, was Ihr wohl brauchen könntet."

„Ich danke Euch." Forlos verbeugte sich leicht. Als erstes würde er sich Haldir schnappen und ihm einschärfen, bloß nichts über die Sache mit Orodan zu verraten.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich", lächelte sie unendlich sanft. „Nach dem, was ich von einem guten Freund nach seiner Rückkehr aus Imladris erfuhr, sind wir einander schließlich versprochen."

Forlos konnte nur noch die Tür schließen und sich von innen dagegen lehnen. Ohja, er würde Haldir umbringen, noch ehe die Woche vorbei war.

o

* * *

o

„Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht kompliziert!"

Gandalf, geübt in Gelassenheit und Beherrschung seiner Gesichtszüge, betrachtete einfach in aller Ruhe weiter das Messingding, das in Warricks Kabine von Anfang an seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Ach wirklich? Vielleicht bist du eine schlechte Lehrerin!"

„Oder du nur eine schlechte Schülerin!"

Die Menschen stellten seltsame Gerätschaften her. Gandalf konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wofür es gut sein sollte. Es gab eine Skala, die man einstellen konnte, ein Rohr, durch das man hindurchsehen konnte, aber was es da zu berechnen gab, wollte ihm noch nicht so ganz klar werden.

„Pah, ich will nur einfach nicht dein albernes Gesäusel lernen."

„Aber du musst!"

Gandalf riss sich von den Betrachtungen dieses menschlichen Wunderwerks ohne erkennbaren Sinn und Zweck los und bedachte die beiden Kontrahentinnen mit einem strengen Blick. „Ihr müsst _beide_. Du wirst die Sprache lernen, die dich in den nächsten Monaten am häufigsten umgeben wird, Hestia. Und du, Leiloss, wirst es ihr beibringen. Gelingt es dir nicht, werde ich Celeborn von deinem mangelnden Talent berichten. Er wird sich ernstlich fragen müssen, ob es eine weise Entscheidung war, dich bei den Galadhrim aufzunehmen."

Hestia bedachte die Ithildrim mit einem boshaften Blick. „Man ist schneller ohne Heimat, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Mondkuh."

„Nur, wenn man keine Wurzeln hat", verkündete Leiloss hoheitsvoll.

Gandalf verspürte eine Welle von Mitleid für Hestia, die wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzuckte. Leiloss hatte ihre Schwäche blitzartig erkannt und auch ohne jede Gnade ausgenutzt. „Schluss damit! Ihr habt noch einige Stunden vor euch. Vertrödelt sie nicht mit diesen Kindereien."

Widerstrebend vertieften sich Lehrerin und Schülerin wieder in die Sprachlektion, die Gandalf für eine so gute Idee gehalten hatte. Er hörte ihnen noch eine Weile zu, aber es kam zu keinen neuen Streitereien. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und der Warnung, sich bloß ruhig zu verhalten, auch wenn er nicht mehr mit in Warricks Kabine war, die der Kapitän so großzügig für die Lektionen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, machte er sich davon.

„Du lässt sie da drin alleine?" wunderte sich Celeborn, als er sich zu ihm und Erestor gesellte, die wie üblich an Deck standen und das Ostufer betrachteten, als würde der Feind dort bereits mit voller Bewaffnung auf sie lauern.

„Sie wissen, dass sie sich benehmen müssen", beschwichtigte Gandalf.

„Das wäre mir neu." Celeborn gab Orophin einen Wink, woraufhin sich sein Leibwächter eindeutig gequält in Bewegung setzte. „Hat Hestia überhaupt schon ein Wort Sindarin gelernt?"

„Glamdîs", nickte Gandalf und Erestor keuchte leise auf.

Celeborn hingegen schien es weniger auszumachen. „Ich nehme an, sie hat Leiloss als Braut eines Orks bezeichnet?"

„Wen sonst?"

„Und wer hat ihr das beigebracht?" verlangte Erestor zu wissen. „Leiloss doch bestimmt nicht selbst?"

„Doch, sie hat Hestia zuerst so genannt und ich sah mich gezwungen, es ihr zu übersetzen." Gandalf schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Die Waffen sind ungleicher verteilt, als ich zuerst annahm. Deine junge Kriegerin ist doch recht gnadenlos für eine Elleth ihres Alters."

„Sie ist eine Ithildrim", antwortete zu seiner Überraschung Erestor und eine Mischung aus Respekt und Wachsamkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Umtriebig wie Ihr seid wundert es mich, dass Ihr noch nie dieses Volk im Osten aufgesucht habt. Die Rhûnar-Elben sind eine Klasse für sich und ihre Nachkommen ganz besonders."

Umständlich holte Gandalf seine Pfeife aus den Tiefen seines Gewandes und stopfte sie erst einmal gründlich. Natürlich hätte er verkünden können, dass dieses Volk genug von der Dunkelheit Mittelerdes auf seinen Schultern verspürt hatte und nun den Schutz höherer Wesen genoss, die ihm Ruhe gönnen wollten. Das hätte richtig gut geklungen und die beiden vor ihm hätten es ihm wohl sogar geglaubt. Andererseits log Gandalf äußerst ungern, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Zugeben, dass er bis zu seiner Begegnung mit Leiloss zwar von Rhûnar gehört hatte, nicht jedoch von den Ithildrim, wollte er allerdings auch nicht. Erestors spöttisches Lächeln konnte er sich lebhaft ausmalen.

„Ich finde, sie übertreiben hier etwas."

Celeborns Bemerkung rettete ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage. Sie galt einem Seemann, der mit einem Kehrblech und einem Handfeger betont unauffällig neben dem Hauptmast Stellung bezogen hatte und nun Gandalfs Pfeife nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Ein freundliches Lächeln zeigend schnipste Gandalf mit dem rechten Zeigefinger gegen den Pfeifenkopf und sofort breitete sich Glut im Pfeifenkraut aus. Warricks Mann schluckte und zog dann ab. Mit einem Zauberer wollte er sich wohl doch nicht anlegen.

„Sie übertreiben alle!" kam es von Erestor. „Das liegt in ihrer Natur."

Gandalf schwieg und blies stattdessen kleine Qualmwölkchen in die Luft. Sie formierten sich zu einer Kette und blieben mit der ‚Butterblume' noch eine Weile auf gleicher Höhe.

„In Eurer offenkundig auch", ergänzte der Noldo sofort mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Jedem das seine", nickte Gandalf gutmütig. „Ihr solltet ihre Stärken sehen und nicht nur immer ihre Schwächen."

„Sie haben Stärken?"

„Sagt man", grinste Celeborn.

„Überhebliche Eldar", knurrte Gandalf nicht sehr überzeugend. „Die Geschichte der Menschen hat gerade erst begonnen. Sie werden noch Großes vollbringen."

„Saubere Schiffe zum Beispiel", nickte Celeborn todernst.

„Und dreckige Städte", ergänzte Erestor. „Ich danke Euch, Gandalf. Nun weiß ich wieder, warum wir uns auf diesen Kampf einlassen. Sie werden so dankbar sein, wie sie es immer sind – nämlich überhaupt nicht!"

„Wie können sie für etwas dankbar sein, von dem sie gar nichts wissen, Lord Erestor?"

„Gutes Argument", kommentierte Celeborn. „Schlägst du vor, dass wir sie an diesem Kampf beteiligen, Gandalf?"

Erestor winkte ab. „Das hatten wir schon einmal. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich müsste noch einmal sieben Jahre Heerlager zusammen mit sterblichen Kriegern ertragen, drängt es mich nach Valinor."

„Und das will was heißen." Celeborn reckte sich etwas. „Nachdem Ihr jetzt diese Horrorvision heraufbeschworen habt, sollten wir sie mit etwas von Warricks Maltik vertreiben."

Augenblicklich hellte sich Erestors Miene ein wenig auf und die beiden verschwanden im Ruderhaus. Gandalf ließ sie ziehen, auch wenn er gegen ein Tröpfchen von diesem höchst wirkungsvollen Gebräu nichts einzuwenden gehabt hätte. Er würde sich später mit dem Kapitän selber zusammensetzen und etwas unterhalten. Wenn er sich entspannte, war Warrick wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft. Seine Anekdoten über seine Jahre hier auf dem Anduin gefielen Gandalf, ihm gefiel die ganze Art des Mannes, die gar nicht so selten unter den Menschen war, wie Erestor es gerne behauptete. Viele von ihnen waren gute, mutige Seelen – allerdings waren nur wenige so reinlich.

„Herr?"

Gandalf erwachte aus seinen Überlegungen und wandte sich zu dem Sprecher um. Wahrscheinlich schon wieder einer der Matrosen, der ihn auf herumfliegende Asche aufmerksam machen wollte. Er setzte einen finsteren Blick auf und straffte die Schultern. Sie übertrieben wirklich. „Was willst du?"

Es war einer der Matrosen, ein ziemlich junger sogar, mit großen, braunen Augen, die nun ängstlich aufgerissen waren und strohblonden Locken, die von der leichten Brise zerzaust wurden. Ein Rohirrim, schätzte Gandalf, was umso verwunderlicher war, wenn man bedachte, dass das Reitervolk gewöhnlich festen Boden unter den Füßen bevorzugte, zumindest unter denen ihrer Pferde. Allerdings war es nicht die Abstammung des jungen Burschen, die Gandalf dazu brachte, sprachlos die Pfeife sinken zu lassen, sondern die Tatsache, dass der Matrose seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt…" Der Bursche verstummte, weil Gandalf ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung den Stab aus der Hand riss und ihn dann mit einem äußerst bildhaften Fluch seiner eigenen Sprache bedachte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete an das andere Ende des Schiffes.

Zurück blieb ein überaus fassungsloser Istar, der seinen langen Zauberstab ein Stück von sich hielt und plötzlich geneigt war, sich Erestors und Celeborns Einschätzung der Menschen aus vollem Herzen anzuschließen. Der Stab schwieg dazu, aber Gandalf spürte, dass das lebende, mit soviel Kraft gefüllte Holz eigentlich ganz zufrieden war, dass es nun frisch poliert in der Frühlingssonne glänzte, als wäre es mit einer Schicht Glas überzogen.

o

* * *

o

Auch Elbenkrieger waren nicht frei von Fehlern oder besser Fehlverhalten. Kam es vor, und der Betreffende fiel auch noch auf, gab es verschiedene Strafen, unter denen eine ganz besonders unbeliebt war. Haldir wusste nicht, was der Elb da vor ihm angestellt hatte, aber es hatte offenbar gereicht, zur Wache auf dem Talan Galadriels und Celeborns eingeteilt zu werden.

Diese Aufgabe war im Grunde so langweilig, dass selbst das Auftauchen Haldirs ein erfreutes Leuchten in die Augen des Kriegers brachte. Er nahm noch etwas mehr Haltung an, als er ohnehin schon gezwungen war an den Tag zu legen, hielt den Bogen noch etwas strenger in der Hand und bemühte sich sogar, sich so gerade zu halten, dass die schön anzusehende, aber unbequeme Uniform auch wirklich perfekt fiel. „Die Herrin erwartet Euch, Hauptmann."

_Welche Überraschung_, ging es Haldir durch den Kopf und er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Zu allen Unbequemlichkeiten brauchte dieser Krieger nicht noch den Spott eines Hauptmannes, der in den Anfängen seiner Ausbildung selber das ein oder andere Mal an seiner Stelle gewesen war, um das Ungestüm der Jugend mit der Disziplin einer Talanwache zu bekämpfen. Also nickte er dem jungen Krieger mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln zu und erklomm die wenigen Stufen, von denen er zur Linken die versteckte Tür erreichte, die in die privateren Bereiche des Talans führte.

Der Talan, von böswilligen Zungen auch Palast genannt, war weitaus größer, als die seltenen Besucher es erfassen konnten. Sie gelangten zumeist nur bis zum offenen Eingangsbereich. Erst dahinter jedoch waren die großzügigen Gänge und Räume, in denen das Herrscherpaar Lothloriens sich zumeist aufhielt. Üblicherweise hätte Haldir nun den Weg zu Celeborns privater Bibliothek eingeschlagen, in der die beiden Elben die Angelegenheiten des Goldenen Waldes, soweit sie denn militärischer Natur waren, klärten. Gut, Haldir gab zu, dass sie auch andere Gespräche dort führten und dabei genüsslich den Weinvorrat Celeborns plünderten. Aber da Celeborn nicht da war und ihn Galadriel erwartete, führte ihn sein Weg an diesem Refugium trauter Gemütlichkeit vorbei und geradewegs in den privaten Wohnraum seiner Herrin.

Trotz dieser späten Stunde war der gesamte Talan hell erleuchtet. Noch ein Zeichen, dass Celeborn nicht anwesend war, denn dieser war schon höchstpersönlich durch die Gänge marschiert, um einen Großteil der Lampen zu löschen, sobald sich Abendruhe über sein Heim legte. Galadriel hingegen liebte das Licht und war schon ebenso höchstpersönlich kurz nach ihm in diesen Gängen aufgetaucht, um die Lampen wieder zu entzünden. Von Haldirs Talan aus, der in Sichtweite lag, hatte es so manch vergnüglichen Abend mit seinen Brüdern auf dem Balkon gegeben, bei dem sie die wechselnde Beleuchtung des Großen Talans weiter vor ihnen kommentiert hatten.

Die Herrin des Lichts machte auch an diesem Abend ihrem Titel alle Ehre. In ihrem wie erwartet hell erleuchteten Wohnraum, auch noch wie meist üblich in strahlendes Weiß gekleidet, erwartete sie ihn tatsächlich bereits mit leichten Anzeichen der Ungeduld.

„Also seid Ihr wohlbehalten zurück", begrüßte sie ihn und betrachtete ihn forschend. „Und Ihr seid alleine gekommen."

Er nickte nur.

„Abgesehen von Eurem Begleiter aus dem Waldelbenreich", erinnerte sie ihn. „Hauptmann Forlos?"

„Euer Gemahl lud ihn ein."

„Um an seiner Stelle zu Thranduil zu reisen." Galadriels Blick irrte ein wenig ab. „Die Bilder entziehen sich mir, seit er den Schutz des Goldenen Waldes verlassen hat. Eine ungewissen Reise mit ebenso ungewissem Ausgang."

Haldirs Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Und überflüssig", ergänzte sie wieder völlig klar. „Thranduil und er sind sich nicht mehr sonderlich zugetan und zwar schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Was denkt er sich nur dabei?"

„Seine Gründe hat er mir nicht verraten."

„Lügner."

„Herrin!"

„Bah!" Sie winkte ab. „Vergesst nicht, mit wem Ihr hier redet, Haldir. Ich weiß genau, dass mein Gemahl Euch oft genug als einzigen ins Vertrauen zieht."

„Dann verlangt Ihr von mir, dass ich es enttäusche?"

„Eines Tages wird Eure Loyalität vor die Wahl gestellt", murmelte sie leise, dann hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. „Aber nicht heute. Nein, ändern lässt es sich ohnehin nicht mehr. Erzählt mir stattdessen von Hauptmann Forlos."

Misstrauen wuchs in Haldir so schnell wie ein Pilz am feuchten Waldgrund. „Nun, er ist der Befehlshaber von Thranduils Leibgarde."

„Wie verantwortungsvoll."

„Das ist er." Irgendetwas führte sie im Schilde und Haldir achtete noch mehr als üblich auf seine Gedankengänge. Mit ein bisschen Übung und einigen guten Ratschlägen von Celeborn versehen, war er schon seit einiger Zeit recht gut in der Lage, vor den feinen Sinnen seiner Herrin einiges zu verschleiern.

Einen Moment breitete sich Schweigen aus, dann runzelte Galadriel leicht die Stirn. „Und?"

„Und?"

„Hat er ein gutes Wesen?"

„Ein gutes Wesen?"

„Würdet Ihr ihm ohne Zögern Eure Schwester zur Gemahlin geben?"

Haldir verdankte es nur seinem langen Lebensalter, dass er sie nicht mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Ich habe keine Schwester."

„Das weiß ich. Es war rhetorisch gemeint."

Bei Galadriel war _niemals_ etwas nur rhetorisch gemeint. Haldir beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, dass sich die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes auf einem Pfad befand, der ihm kaum gefallen würde. Gelegentlich wandelte sie nämlich auf durchaus irdischen Wegen, die zwar das Schicksal Loriens nicht berührten, aber das einzelner Bewohner völlig auf den Kopf stellen konnten. Und diesmal war Celeborn leider nicht da, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. „Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht."

„Ach wirklich?" Ihre Augen schimmerten belustigt. Wie nebenbei schlenderte sie ein wenig im Raum herum, bis sie schließlich neben einem niedrigen Tisch stehen blieb und ihre schlanken Finger über ein Stück Stoff gleiten ließ, das in einem flachen Korb lag. „Immerhin habt Ihr ihn bereits mit meiner Schneiderin verlobt."

„Das war…" Haldir unterbrach sich. Egal, was es war, es ging auf jeden Fall zu weit. Allerdings wusste er jetzt auch, warum ausgerechnet Maedcam dazu ausersehen worden war, ihn und Forlos am Tor zu empfangen. „In solche Dinge sollte sich niemand einmischen, Herrin."

„Ich mische mich nicht ein, Hauptmann", lächelte sie sanft. „Ich sehe nur Möglichkeiten."

„Im Spiegel?"

„Seid nicht so sarkastisch!" tadelte sie ihn ohne großen Ärger.

„Wollt Ihr unbedingt, dass Maedcam Lorien verlässt?" Vielleicht ging es ja auf diesem Weg.

„Vielleicht verlässt Forlos auch den Düsterwald."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Was gab es für eine bessere Gelegenheit, Thranduil eins auszuwischen, als ihm seinen Gardehauptmann zu nehmen? „Das würde er nie tun."

„Nie ist ein starkes Wort, mein Lieber."

„Allerdings." Haldir musterte sie aus schmalen Augen. Seine Herrin hatte einer Herausforderung noch nie widerstehen können. Nun musste er nur noch diese gegen eine andere, die ungefährlicher war, ersetzen. Einen Versuch war er Forlos auf jeden Fall schuldig. Wer hatte denn ahnen können, dass die kleine Notlüge in Imladris den Effekt einer Lawine annahm? Ein wenig regte sich auch sein schlechtes Gewissen. Hätte er nur seinen Mund gehalten und diese Anekdote für sich behalten. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Verblüfft ließ sie von dem Stück Stoff ab und schenkte ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. In ihre strahlend blauen Augen, die so oft Dinge erblickten, die allen anderen verborgen blieben, trat ein vergnügtes Leuchten. „Eine Wette?"

„Warum nicht?" meinte er mit einem Achselzucken, das gelassener wirkte, als er sich fühlte. „Eine ehrliche Wette zwischen uns beiden. Wir lassen den Dingen ihren Lauf."

Sie verzog leicht die Lippen. „Wir sind Zuschauer?"

„Es ist eine Wette. Keine Zauberei."

„Ich würde niemals…" Ihre Stimme erstarb, weil Haldir demonstrativ die Augenbrauen wölbte. „Nun gut, wie Ihr wollt. Was ist der Einsatz?"

„Wenn ich verliere, schicke ich Leiloss ein Jahr zur südlichen Grenze."

Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Ein guter Einsatz."

„Ihr seid dran."

„Ein Bogen", meinte sie nach kurzem Überlegen. „Ein Bogen aus Mallornholz, mit einer Seele, die Euer würdig ist."

Haldir schluckte. „Das ist sehr großzügig."

„Noch habt Ihr nicht gewonnen."

o

* * *

o

Frühmorgens war der Palasthof ein Ort, den Legolas mit Erinnerungen an Jagdgesellschaften in Verbindung brachte. Oder er genoss gelegentlich einfach nur die ersten Strahlen der Sonne, saß auf der obersten Stufe der Eingangstreppe und lauschte entspannt, wie das Herz des Waldelbenreiches langsam zu neuem Leben erwachte.

Diesmal jedoch herrschte großes Gedränge im Hof. Dutzende Pferde samt ihrer Reiter wimmelten durcheinander. Stallburschen liefen umher, um letztes Gepäck zu bringen und auf der Palasttreppe standen ebenfalls genug Elben herum, dass er lieber darauf verzichtet hatte, es sich auf den Stufen gemütlich zu machen. Etwas abseits vom großen, spitz zulaufenden Eingangstor, dessen Flügel jetzt weit geöffnet waren, lehnte er am Steingeländer und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck heißen, verdünnten Gewürzwein, den ihm einer der Diener gereicht hatte. Neben ihm stand Estel und hatte die Hände um einen Becher geschlungen, aus dem ebenfalls der feine Dampf dieses aromatischen Getränks aufstieg. Noch war es um diese Jahreszeit kühl in den Morgenstunden und Estel war ohnehin nicht dafür bekannt, am Beginn des Tages zu den Frischesten zu gehören. Der Wein würde seine Lebensgeister mit Sicherheit wecken, ohne sie einzutrüben wie am Abend zuvor.

Elladan und Elrohir standen etwas weiter unten an der Treppe und unterhielten sich lachend mit ein paar Elbinnen, die offenbar recht angetan waren von den dunkelhaarigen Zwillingen aus Imladris. Wie angetan, würde Legolas noch erfahren. Elladan war zwar in dieser Hinsicht kein Schwätzer, aber die ein oder andere genüssliche Bemerkung würde er schon auf dem Weg zur Alten Furt von sich geben. Legolas schmunzelte etwas.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tores lauschte Thranduil Berelion, der mit gedämpfter Stimme wohl noch wichtige Dinge zu regeln hatte. Ab und an glitt der Blick des Königs ein wenig irritiert von der Menge im Hof zum Tor. Seine Verwunderung gab Legolas nicht die kleinsten Rätsel auf. Thranduil fragte sich, wo seine Gemahlin blieb, um ihn zu verabschieden. Immerhin war das Ziel dieser Reise nicht gerade um die Ecke und sie würden wohl einige Wochen weg sein. Zumindest wurde es erwartet, denn es gab einiges zwischen den Elbenherrschern zu besprechen.

„Varya fehlt noch", bemerkte Aragorn und warf ihm über den Rand des Bechers einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Galen auch."

„Hmhm", machte Legolas.

„Es wird deinem Vater nicht gefallen."

„Was meinst du?"

Aragorn leerte seinen Becher, stellte ihn auf die Brüstung und zog seine Handschuhe aus dem Gürtel, um sie überzustreifen. Sein feingeschnittenes Dunedain-Gesicht, das so langsam die Zeichen der Jugend verlor und die Erfahrungen eines Wanderers zwischen den Welten der Menschen und der Elben immer deutlicher zeigte, wirkte zwar noch ein wenig müde, doch seine Augen waren völlig wach. „Varya reitet eine ausgesprochen schöne Fuchsstute."

Unwillkürlich glitt Legolas Blick hinunter in den Hof. „Ja, ausgesprochen schön."

„Unverwechselbar zudem und ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sie keinem anderen geben."

„Nein, sicher nicht."

„Dann dürfte wohl alles klar sein."

Eine Antwort konnte sich Legolas sparen, denn die beiden vermissten Ithildrim erschienen wie auf Stichwort aus dem Dämmerlicht des Palastinneren und traten in die Morgensonne hinaus.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" war das erste, was Thranduil sagte, nachdem er die Aufmachung seiner Königin erblickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." Varya lächelte, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie. Diesen Kampf würde Thranduil nicht gewinnen. Sie zupfte etwas an ihrem dunkelgrauen Umhang herum. „Außerdem fällt mir nicht ein vernünftiges Argument ein, das dagegen spricht."

„Du bleibst hier!"

„Denkst du also?"

Galen rückte unauffällig in Richtung von Legolas und Estel ab, als Thranduil einige Schritte näher trat und sich vor ihr aufbaute. Legolas hätte ihm ohnehin einen Wink gegeben, sich aus der Schussbahn zu entfernen.

„Denke ich", bekräftigte Düsterwalds König, die Entschlossenheit in jedem Zoll seines Körpers. „Hier im Palast bist du sicher."

„An der Alten Furt bin ich auch sicher", hielt sie ihm entgegen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Grimbeorn wacht dort über uns. Außerdem will ich Meister Elrond und Glorfindel wiedersehen. Da du sie nicht hierher einlädst, muss ich mich eben auf den Weg machen."

„Das ist kein gemütliches Treffen unter Obstbäumen, meine Liebe."

„Tatsächlich? Der Gedanke, dass es sich um etwas anderes handelt, ist mir doch noch gar nicht gekommen."

Thranduil schien sich einen Moment mit dem Gedanken zu tragen, einen Wutanfall auf den Stufen seines Palastes zum Besten zu geben, entschied sich aber schließlich anders. Legolas gratulierte ihm im Stillen dazu. Wutanfälle wirkten nur bei leicht zu beeindruckenden Gemütern und bei Familienmitgliedern sowieso nicht. Er lächelte verstohlen. Jetzt versuchte sein Vater es also mit Vernunft. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange", raunte er Galen und Estel zu. Gleichzeitig gab er Lassgur das Zeichen, den Aufbruch zu befehlen. „Sitzt am besten schon auf."

„Berelion!" Thranduil winkte den Berater näher heran, der sich in weiser Einsicht Schritt für Schritt hatte absetzen wollen. „Erklärt Ihr doch bitte unserer geschätzten Königin, warum es überhaupt keinen Sinn in sich trägt, uns auf dieser Reise zu begleiten."

Es dauerte fast bis zur Mittagszeit, bis Thranduil sich von seinem Groll erholte, dass der eigene Seneschall ihn so schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte und eine triumphierende Varya sich mitten unter den Reitern befand, die nun die erste Rast am Rande der Alten Waldstraße einlegten. Legolas war der erste, der sich wieder freiwillig seinem Vater näherte. Selbst Varya war ausnahmsweise schlau genug, sich weit von ihm entfernt zu halten.

„Hast du die Sprache wiedergefunden?" knurrte ihn Thranduil an, als Legolas sein Pferd neben dem seinen an den frischen Blättern eines Busches herumzupfen ließ. „Etwas mehr Unterstützung vorhin hätte dir gut zu Gesicht gestanden."

„Es ist kein Feldzug", erinnerte ihn Legolas gedämpft.

Thranduil seufzte leicht. „Noch nicht, Legolas, aber es kann sehr schnell einer werden."

„Das kann es." Legolas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf Varya, die mit seinen Freunden schwatzte. „Und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie in der Sicherheit des Palastes ist. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Ihr beide solltet es dann sein", sagte Thranduil ernst. Erinnerungen an andere Kriege, die Legolas nie miterlebt hatte und die Schatten über sein Leben warfen, waren deutlich in seiner Miene abzulesen. „Unser Volk ist wichtiger als ein Krieg mit Dol Guldur. Wenn ich mich auf das einlasse, was Elrond wohl erwartet, kannst du mich nicht begleiten. Die Tawarwaith brauchen dich dann mehr als deine Freunde dort drüben."

Legolas wollte zu einer fast hitzigen Antwort ansetzen, aber stattdessen nickte er nur. Thranduil hatte Recht und er wusste es ebenso. Offenbar mit dieser Reaktion zufrieden gestellt, entspannte sich sein Vater von einem Augenblick zum anderen.

„Hexe!" rief er in seiner üblichen Art quer über die Alte Waldstraße und Varya schrak prompt zusammen. „Hast du nun Angst vor deinen eigenen Hinterhältigkeiten oder warum traust du dich nicht mehr in meine Nähe?"

Der Rest des Weges verlief in sehr viel angenehmerer Stimmung, als der Anfang hatte vermuten lassen. Keine Attacken bösartiger Waldbewohner, keine Streitereien mehr zwischen dem Herrscherpaar und Legolas bekam endlich die Gelegenheit, auf dem ruhigen Ritt lange Gespräche mit seinen Freunden zu führen. Es war beinahe unterhaltsam, wenn sie einiges von den Erlebnissen im Osten erzählten, auch wenn Legolas ebenso wie Estel und Galen ein ganz besonderes Thema bewusst aus ihren Berichten aussparten.

Aber die Zeit verging ruhig und als sie den Düsterwald verließen, stellte Legolas fest, dass er bislang selten eine so ereignislose Reise auf der Alten Waldstraße hinter sich gebracht hatte.

_Es hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen_, ging es ihm dann durch den Kopf, als sie die Hügel über der Alten Furt erreichten und ihre Blicke auf etwas fielen, mit dem keiner von ihnen gerechnet hatte.

o

* * *

o

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Die große Stunde von ‚wunderbarlich' rückt näher. Wir haben mit den Sprachlektionen angefangen und ich brauch deine Kreation bald. Ich werde die Leihgabe pfleglich behandeln. Versprochen. Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass ihnen Schmetterlinge lieber wären? Mordor-Falter?

**Feanen**: Ich stelle gerade fest, dass ich auf Raubzug bin. Charaktere von Shelley, Wörter von Kaya Unazuki und wenn du nix dagegen hast, klau ich mir nun auch noch Lochimfels. Den kann ich unterbringen, absolut.

**Lia**: Nicht alle Eichhörnchen sind böse –ggg- Wir haben doch jetzt da diese weiße…nicht das aus Plüsch, aber…Schaun wir mal. Dauert nicht mehr lang, dann treffen sie alle aufeinander. Naja, fast alle, die Hauptmänner schlagen sich im Goldenen Wald rum, aber die anderen sind eigentlich schon in Sichtweite.

**Annchen: **Die Vorstellung wäre wirklich klasse. Nur noch hier gemütlich am PC sitzen und Storys tippen. Glücklicher könnte ich kaum sein, aber so ganz glaub ich nicht dran. Nur wenn ich es jemals versuche, sag ich mit Sicherheit bescheid. Wäre schon was Tolles.

Nettes Eichhörnchen, gelle? Ich guck mal, was so ein weißes Eichhörnchen so alles anstellen kann. Du könntest übrigens Recht haben. Wenn das Plüschtier fast dreitausend Jahr durchgehalten hat, hat er es bestimmt noch irgendwo im Schrank versteckt. Wer schmeißt schon sein Kuscheltier weg? Gilnín, der arme Kerl, hatte bestimmt keines. Aber dafür darf er jetzt seinem Vater immer ähnlicher werden. Ich muss mal sehen, zu welchen Höchstleistungen Sohnemann noch fähig ist. Da kann Erestor dann vor Stolz platzen – oder besser nicht. Auf diesen Elb würde ich echt nur ungern verzichten.

Danke für die Tipps. Milch mit Honig ist wirklich lecker. Und die Salbeibonbons haben ganz gut geholfen, als am Schluss meine Stimme sich verabschiedet hat. Nu bin ich wieder fit und kann Elben in Stress versetzen. Und Bilder gucken. Her mit den Links! Ich suche immer noch nach einem Bild, das mich an Galen oder Varya erinnert. –seufz-

**Seniwallenstein**: Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Stress gehabt? Mein offenes Ohr oder mail oder pn gehört dir, das weißt du doch wohl? Vielleicht konntest du ja mit der Story hier ein bisschen abschalten. Das wäre schön. Und schreibst dann auch wieder richtig los.

Wenn ich dieses Tor finde, sag ich sofort Bescheid. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich eine Menge Spaß, obwohl ich ja so gewisse Bedenken wegen der sanitären Anlagen habe. Jaja, ein profaner Gedanke, aber könnte zu täglichen Problemen führen –ggg-

**Etje**: -rotwerd- Ich streng mich an, wieder schneller zu werden. Keine drei Wochen diesmal. Ist doch schon was –hoffnungsvoll guck- Och nö, ich wollte dir doch Glorfindel nicht ruinieren. An dem Vanya häng ich sogar sehr, aber gib zu, dass er das Leben genießen kann. Da kann sich Elrond gelegentlich eine Scheibe von abschneiden. Einfach mal einen auf die Lampe gießen und die Mädels angraben. Das kann doch nicht so schlimm sein.

**Frenze: **Vom Hocker haben sie mich allerdings gehauen, aber ich bin auf dem Teppich aufgekommen und der Notarzt meint, die Rippen seien nicht gebrochen –ggg-

Die Zaubereichhörnchen…besonders die weißen…abwarten –fg- Der Gedanke ist interessant, wie der gestiefelte Kater in Shrek2. Geheimwaffe – niedlich sein. Die anderen kenn ich übrigens auch. Meine Hunde werden auch nie begreifen, dass man nix verfolgen braucht, das sowieso auf einen Baum klettern kann. Aber Flugzeuge und Zeppeline bellt einer von den beiden schließlich auch immer an. Hunde halt.

**Aida: **Hm, du bist doch wohl nicht in Wirklichkeit meine Zahnärztin, oder? Die Wurzel ist nämlich wirklich hin, der Zahn tot und der Kiefer erholt sich jetzt auch endlich. Eklig, so was mit Zähnen und dann noch am Schneidezahn. Man müsste Elb sein und nie Probleme damit haben. –plärr-

Gilnín kann eben sein Erbe nicht verleugnen. Aber so ein Zyniker wie der Papa wird der nicht. Eru bewahre. Ich warte auch mal, bis alle zusammen sind. Mal gucken, was sich da so an Massenhysterie unter Elben ergibt. Und ob sie das alles auch unbeschadet überstehen, kann ich im Moment wirklich nicht sagen. Kein fauler Zauber, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ein Teil der Story ist zwar so gesehen festgelegt, aber die Einzelheiten ergeben sich manchmal wirklich erst beim Schreiben und gelegentlich erwischt es dann einen Elb. –flöt-


	8. Schwarze Segel? Hier?

**Disclaimer**: Oh ja, das geistige Eigentum Tolkiens wurde in diese kleine Story eingearbeitet und entstellt. Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich komm nicht dagegen an. Das ist so bei Süchtigen. Doch da höre ich bereits das Einsatzkommando an der Tür, das sich die gestohlenen Kostbarkeiten zurückholen will. Oh weh, ich Arme! Verdammnis kommt über mich.

**A/N**: Amélie, die Reisende, war mein Fehlerfindel. Und gebt es zu, sie macht ihre Sache wirklich verdammt gut.

o

**8. Kapitel: Schwarze Segel? Hier?**

o

Nur selten zeigten die Träume eines elbischen Schlafs beunruhigende Bilder. Nur halb zwischen den Schichten des Bewusstseins treibend, verloren die Erstgeborenen nicht völlig die Kontrolle über die Geschichten ihres Geistes. Schwäche oder Verletzungen, große Anspannung konnten wohl dazu führen, dass auch elbische Träume in dunkle Tiefen absanken und Ereignisse großen Leids wieder an die Oberfläche holten, Bilder, Gedanken und Erinnerung zu einem Erlebnis des Entsetzens vermischten. Gewöhnlich jedoch war elbischer Schlaf ein Hort der wahren Erneuerung.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Leiloss etwas unwillig reagierte, als sie durch eine Berührung an der Schulter aus einem wunderbar freundlichen Traum geholt wurde, in dem sie in der Quellstadt in einer der schönen heißen Badeteiche lag und einen perfekten Sommertag genoss. „WAS?"

Neben ihrem Schlaflager hockte Rumil und lächelte amüsiert. „Du bist ungenießbar, wenn man dich weckt."

„Warum tust du es dann?"

„Lord Celeborn erwartet dich an Deck", war die überraschende Antwort, bevor er sich erhob und so lautlos wieder ging, wie er gekommen war.

Leiloss richtete sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer auf und blickte ihm neidvoll nach. Sich lautlos bewegen war nicht so einfach, wie die verrückten Märchen um die Erstgeborenen immer erzählten. Natürlich konnte ein Elb sich ohne jedes Geräusch bewegen. Ganz einfach - er musste nur nackt dabei sein. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Was für eine Vorstellung! Lauter nackte Krieger im Wald…Sobald man nämlich Kleidung, insbesondere Lederrüstungen trug, wurde die ganze Angelegenheit schon schwieriger. Leder neigte dazu zu knirschen und zwar bei jeder Bewegung und auch wenn es sorgfältig eingeölt war. Von den leichten Kettenhemden wollte sie gar nicht reden.

Wenn sich also ein Krieger absolut lautlos bewegte – und Rumil konnte das – sprach das für seine Erfahrung und sein Können. Sie selber war noch lange nicht so gut und Rumil hatte bislang immer nur gelacht, wenn sie ihn gebeten hatte, ihr das endlich beizubringen. Er war irgendwie gemein. Selbst ihr Bruder war nicht so ablehnend. Leiloss gab zu, dass sie ihren Bruder bislang auch noch nicht angebettelt hatte, ihr etwas beizubringen. Was war schon so überragend daran, Apfelbäume zu pflanzen und daran rumzuschnippeln?

Ein Grunzen schräg neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Leiloss' Miene verfinsterte sich. Schlimm genug, dass sie dieser verlausten Sterblichen Sindarin beibringen musste, nun hatte man sie auch noch gezwungen, die gleiche Kammer zu teilen. Hestias Schlafkammer, um genau zu sein. Leiloss hätte lieber an Deck geschlafen als auf dem Boden dieses winzigen Lochs, in dem sich die Körpergerüche der Sterblichen schon in jede Ritze gezwängt hatten.

Ärgerlich sprang sie auf und stieß die noch nicht ganz erwachte Frau mit dem Fuß an. „Steh auf, Ziege! Wir sollen an Deck kommen."

„Verschwinde, Glamdîs." Überraschend flink schlug Hestia nach ihr und kam auf die Beine. Ihre ohnehin recht unordentlichen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und auf ihrer linken Wange malte sich das Muster der groben Decke ab, die sie als Unterlage für den Holzboden benutzte. „Er hat nicht nach mir gefragt, sondern nur nach dir."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

Hestia zog entgegen ihrer Worte dennoch ihre abgewetzte Weste über das fadenscheinige, braune Wollhemd. Am Ellbogen war sogar ein Riss. Diese Frau lief rum wie ein Landstreicher. „Ich hab euch verstanden."

„Hast du nicht." Leiloss war sich nicht so sicher, wie sie sich den Anschein gab. Irgendwie schien Hestia eine recht große Begabung dafür zu haben, Sprachen zu lernen. Das war bei Menschen nicht üblich, Hinner war da eine Ausnahme. Hatte sie bislang jedenfalls immer geglaubt.

„Ich habe eben eine gute Lehrerin", stichelte Hestia und riss die Tür zum Gang auf.

Ein Schwall frischerer Luft vertrieb den Geruch nach menschlichem Schlaf. Er klärte zugleich ein wenig Leiloss' Gedanken. Sie konnte sich immer noch mit Hestias Sprachfertigkeiten befassen. Jetzt sollte sie sich lieber beeilen. Lord Celeborn war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, dass er gerne auf die Ausführung seiner Befehle wartete. Eilig lief sie den kurzen Gang bis zum Ende des Ruderhauses entlang und versuchte dabei, die Waffengurte des Köchers und des Schwertes richtig zu schließen, bevor sie auf ihren Herrn traf. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als jemand sie am Arm fasste und zur Seite zog. Verwirrt blickte sie auf und erkannte, dass sie gerade an Deck angelangt war. Rumil hatte nach ihr gegriffen und sie ein Stück zur Seite manövriert.

„Leise", befahl er ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Sei wachsam, aber halte dich still."

Eine gespannte Stimmung lag über dem Schiff. Die gesamte Mannschaft, soweit sie nicht an den Rudern im Unterdeck saßen, hatte sich eingefunden. Oben am Ruder war Warrick persönlich, Gandalf stand bei ihm und sprach leise mit ihm. Lord Celeborn war nur wenige Schritte von Leiloss entfernt in der Nähe des Hauptmastes. Wenn er ihr Eintreffen bemerkt hatte, so schien es ihn jetzt nicht zu interessieren. Er hatte den Blick konzentriert auf das Westufer des Anduin gerichtet, ab und an wechselte er einige Worte mit Lord Erestor, der ebenso wachsam das Ufer im Auge behielt.

Leiloss trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vorging, aber es war offenbar gefährlich genug, dass ihr Herr alle Elbenkrieger an Deck befohlen und Warrick seine Männer bewaffnet hatte. Nervös zupfte sie an Rumils Ärmel.

„Warrick hat Alarm gegeben", flüsterte er ihr prompt zu und sie fingen sich beide einen bösen Blick von Orophin ein. „Er ist beunruhigt."

„Weshalb?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich Celeborn zu ihr um und winkte sie heran. Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Leiloss dem Befehl. Sein Ärger war sicher noch immer nicht verraucht und nun würde sie wahrscheinlich einen Tadel bekommen, weil sie ihren Mund nicht halten konnte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung fasste er sie an den Schultern und zog sie vor sich, sodass sie das Ufer nun ganz genau sehen konnte.

„Dort draußen lauert Gefahr", erklang seine leise, sehr ruhige Stimme dicht neben ihrem linken Ohr. „Achte auf jede Kleinigkeit, Leiloss und sag mir dann, was du erkennen kannst."

_Nichts_, hätte sie beinahe gesagt, aber das war sicher nicht die Antwort, die er von einer Galadhel erwartete. Sie biss vor lauter Konzentration die Zähne zusammen und starrte angestrengt hinüber zum Ufer. Was sollte sie dort erkennen? Die Uferlinie des Anduin war so wie immer. Zumindest in diesem Abschnitt des Flusses fielen die Ufer steil ab zum Fluss hin. Büsche standen auf ihrer höchsten Linie, jedoch nicht so undurchdringlich, dass sich ein Feind dahinter hätte verstecken können. Sie konnte im Licht dieser klaren Frühlingsnacht jede Einzelheit ausmachen und sie erkannte nichts! Außerdem war es die Westseite und von der erwartete sie am allerwenigsten eine Bedrohung. Osten, gut, das war immer möglich. Orks, die am Ufer lauerten und ahnungslose Reisende mit ihren Pfeilen spickten…aber Westen?

„Herr…", begann sie unglücklich. „Ich sehe keine Gefahr."

Lord Erestor schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, enthielt sich aber eines seiner bissigen Kommentare. Leiloss wäre am liebsten zwischen den Planken versickert vor Verlegenheit.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass du dich nur auf deine Augen verlassen sollst?" erkundigte sich Lord Celeborn, aber er klang zumindest nicht enttäuscht. „Deine Sinne, Leiloss, alle deine Sinne retten dir das Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, Haldir hat dir das beigebracht."

_Er hat es zumindest versuch'_, gab sie ihm im Stillen kleinlaut Recht. _Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre, völlig ruhig und bewegungslos zu bleiben…_

Es mochte schwer sein, aber es motivierte ungemein, dass Celeborns Hände noch immer auf ihren Schultern lagen und er es sicher nicht gutgeheißen hätte, wenn sie aufgeregt herumzappeln würde. So blieb sie ruhig stehen – und es fiel ihr wirklich nicht leicht – senkte ein wenig die Lider, um sich nicht länger von den Bildern ablenken zu lassen und ließ ihre Sinne einfach an Auffälligkeiten sammeln, was die anderen Elben schon längst bemerkt hatten.

Zuerst war noch alles so wie es sein sollte. Wie immer schien die Dunkelheit der Nacht die Geräusche etwas zu dämpfen. Die Verstrebungen der Segel knarrten träge über ihrem Kopf, der auffrischende Wind schien die ‚Butterblume' anzuspornen und das Schiff sprach seine eigene Sprache. Sogar die leichten Ruderbewegungen, die von Warrick ausgeführt wurden, waren auszumachen tief unterhalb des Hecks. Leiloss bewunderte einen Moment die Gleichmäßigkeit, mit der die zwei Dutzend Ruder, je zwölf auf jeder Seite des Schiffes in die Fluten des Anduin eintauchten. So eine Harmonie im Zusammenspiel Sterblicher hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sich die Wellen des Anduin zumindest auf dieser Seite anders anhörten als auf der Ostseite. Sie schienen ferner, als ob sie sich vom Fluss selbst entfernten.

„Die Uferlinie…", vermutete sie unsicher.

„Wir nähern uns einer Bucht", bestätigte Celeborn. „Eher schon einem kleinen Seitenarm, der nach einigen hundert Schritten endet."

‚_Aber das allein ist es nicht.'_ Leiloss merkte es an seiner Stimme. Und so steigerte sie ihre Konzentration nochmals. Warum hatte sie bloß bei ihm das Gefühl, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall enttäuschen durfte, wenn sie auch nur einen Tag länger eine Galadhel bleiben wollte? Bei Haldir war es einfacher, einen Fehler zu machen, auch wenn er recht ungemütlich werden konnte.

Eigentlich immer noch auf die Geräusche fixiert, stieg ihr auf einmal ein vertrauter, verhasster Geruch in die Nase. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und sog noch einmal tief die Luft durch die Nase ein.

„Jetzt hat sie es", erklärte Lord Erestor spöttisch. „Ihr könnt die Lehrstunde beenden, Celeborn. Mir scheint, für Leiloss besteht noch Hoffnung."

„Orks!" hauchte Leiloss, fuhr herum und starrte von einem zum anderen. „Am Westufer?"

„Sie sind überall, das Westufer ist keine Ausnahme", sagte Orophin, der langsam näher trat und Celeborn den weißen Bogen reichte, zusammen mit einem wohlgefüllten Köcher. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass scheinbar nichts sie aufhält."

Lord Celeborn legte etwas den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete seinen Krieger sinnend. „Mir scheint eher, sie folgen einer Quelle höchst eigentümlicher Anziehungskraft, die sich hier auf diesem Boot befindet."

„Ein böswilliges Gerücht, Herr, von meinen Brüdern in die Welt gesetzt, um meinen untadeligen Leumund auf ihre eigene, beklagenswert niedrige Ebene zu ziehen."

Leiloss schürzte die Lippen. Egal, was Orophin auch behauptete, sie war bereits von anderen Galadhrim vorgewarnt worden, falls Haldir sie irgendwann zum Dienst mit dem Zweitältesten der Brüder einteilen würde. Offenbar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, auf Orks oder besser noch Uruk'hai zu treffen, war er erst in der Nähe.

„Segel an Backbord voraus!" tönte ein Warnruf vom Bug.

Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller nach vorne, wo sich nun deutlich die Uferlinie verschob und den Zugang des Seitenarmes verriet. Klar in dieser mondhellen Nacht zu erkennen schob sich der schlanke, hohe Bug eines Schiffes aus der Flussmündung heraus. Es schien soeben erst Fahrt aufgenommen zu haben, denn noch waren es die Ruderer, die es vorantrieben. Oben in den Masten turnten abenteuerlich bunt gekleidete Gestalten herum und lösten die Verschnürungen der Segel. Die ganze Art, wie dieses Schiff versuchte, ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden, verriet bereits die feindlichen Absichten. Da hätte es auch nicht mehr der krummen Silhouetten eines guten Dutzend Orks bedurft, die sich im Bug des Schiffes drängten, um die ‚Butterblume' bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit zu entern.

Auf Warricks Schiff brach Hektik aus. Der Kapitän brüllte eine Zahl und sofort war zu spüren, wie sich die Taktzahl der Ruderschläge erhöhte. Einige Matrosen schleppten Deckel von Fässern an Deck, die sie offenbar als Schilde benutzen wollten, während andere in die Takelage kletterten, damit auch noch der letzte Rest Segel aufgezogen wurde.

„Schwarze Segel!" Der fassungslose Ruf kam von Hestia. Leiloss entdeckte sie zwischen ein paar Elbenkriegern an der Reling. Sie hatte sich weit vorgereckt. „Warrick! Es hat schwarze Segel. Das sind Piraten von Umbar!"

o

* * *

o

Wände, besonders solche aus Fels, waren massiv. Man konnte sich den Kopf daran stoßen, sie ein bisschen einritzen oder jemanden solange dagegen schlagen, bis er annähernd tot war.

So zumindest hatte Izak es bislang immer angenommen…

Nun rieb er sich zum zweiten Mal die Augen und hoffte dabei, dass es ein Trugbild dieser tückischen Elben war, was sich da vor ihm abspielte. An der Rückwand seiner Zelle, wo er bis eben noch gekauert hatte, ragte der Kopf eines Untiers mitten aus dem Fels. So ein Wesen hatte er bislang noch nie gesehen und es war schrecklich genug, dass er auf Händen und Knie in aller Hast bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand kroch, von wo er weiterhin dieses Geschöpf beobachtete, das nun den ganzen Schädel durch den Fels geschoben hatte.

Dieses Monster musste riesig sein, denn allein sein Kopf war es bereits. Schwarze und tiefrote Schuppen bedeckten den flachen, breiten Schädel, in dem goldfarbene Augen mit schlitzförmiger Pupille ihn voller Bösartigkeit fixierten. Langsam öffnete es das breite, lippenlose Maul und eine fast armlange, blaue Zunge schlängelte sich hinaus wie eine Schlange, die sich nur kurz in diesem Abgrund von Fressgier versteckt hatte.

Izak zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Leib, er bekam kein Wort heraus, um die Wachen vor seiner Tür zu alarmieren. Wer wusste denn schon, ob sie ihm dieses Ding nicht gar geschickt hatten? Stattdessen tastete er mit der rechten Hand auf dem Boden herum, ob er dort nicht etwas finden würde, das ihm als Waffe gegen das Untier helfen würde. Seine Fingerspitzen stießen gegen den Deckeleimer, in den er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erleichtert hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment trug er sich mit dem Gedanken, dem Eindringling den Inhalt über den Kopf zu schütten, ließ dann aber davon ab. Böse Elben-Dämonen würden sich wohl davon kaum beeindrucken lassen.

Die Schultern des Monsters wuchsen nun ebenfalls aus dem Fels und es setzte die Vorderbeine auf den Boden von Izaks Gefängnis. Entsetzlich große Pranken mit langen Krallen, die leise auf dem Fels scharrten, als es einen weiteren Schritt machte. Izak atmete heftiger. Es war noch größer, als er angenommen hatte, denn nun drückte es die Beine etwas durch und der Kopf erhob sich zu einer Höhe, die ihm mindestens bis zu den Schultern ragte, wenn er gestanden hätte. Was für ein riesiger Kopf! Und diese bedrohliche Farbe seiner hartgeschuppten Haut! Im Schein der Lampe auf dem kleinen Holztisch glänzten die schwarzen Schuppen wie Pech, in dem blutrote Flecken ein geheimnisvolles Muster bildeten.

Izak wimmerte.

Er würde sterben. Dieses Monster würde ihn zerreißen und seine Eingeweide auf dem Boden zerstreuen. Es zischelte sogar schon und die blaue Zunge schnellte vor in seine Richtung. Izak kniff die Augen zusammen und schlang die Arme um den Körper. Das war also sein Ende!

Ein befremdliches Geräusch ertönte und ein Schwall warmer Luft traf sein Gesicht. Obwohl Panik ihn erfasst hatte, erwachte irgendwo in Izaks Geist ein Gefühl der Irritation. Unwillkürlich schnüffelte er leicht und stellte fest, dass die Luft eindeutig nach Rettich roch.

_Rettich? Kein Monster riecht nach Gemüse!_ Izak fasste sich ein Herz und öffnete ein Auge. Eines…zur Vorsicht…um dem Tod gegenüberzutreten, musste eines reichen. Er riss allerdings auch sofort das andere auf, weil das Untier nur noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war und ihn mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete. Irgendwie war der tückische Ausdruck in den Echsenaugen nicht mehr so genau zu erkennen, außerdem kaute es mit offenem Maul auf einer weißen Masse herum, die eindeutig die schon fast zerkleinerten Überreste eines großen Rettichs waren.

Izak traute der ganzen Sache zwar noch immer nicht, aber so langsam wuchs in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er wohl nicht gleich zwischen den mächtigen Kiefern seines Gegenübers verschwinden würde. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zur Seite und sah an dem Tier vorbei. Allerdings, es war riesig. So groß, dass es nun fast die gesamte Länge seines Gefängnisses ausfüllte. Ein Stück seines spitz zulaufenden Schwanzes steckte sogar noch im Fels. Izak blinzelte etwas. Da, wo es im Fels verschwand, flirrte die Luft etwas. Es schien fast…

Das Monster nieste lautstark und ein Nieselregen Monstersabber legte sich auf Izaks Gesicht. Angewidert wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über Augen und Stirn, bevor er sich an der Wand hochschob, damit er nicht mehr so ganz in der Ziellinie eines neuen Niesers kauerte. Ein Trugbild war das Geschöpf also nicht, kombinierte Izak messerscharf.

„Ich rufe die Wache!" verkündete er nach kurzem Zögern, auch wenn er sich noch erbärmlicher fühlte als zuvor. Jetzt schrie er schon nach Elben, damit sie ihm gegen ein Monster halfen!

Der mächtige Echsenschädel bewegte sich leicht hin und her. Izak fühlte, wie sein rechtes Augenlid nervös zu zucken begann. Dieses Ding konnte ihn unmöglich verstanden haben. Oder doch? „Kannst du vielleicht auch sprechen?"

Ein Prusten war die Antwort.

Ratlos kratzte sich Izak am Ohr. Hieß das nun, dass es zwar verstehen, aber nicht sprechen konnte? Oder hieß das überhaupt nichts? „Aber du verstehst mich?"

Das Monster reckte den Kopf vor und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Hastig streckte er die Arme vor und wollte es wieder wegschieben. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen! Er würde wirklich die Wachen rufen müssen, das war einfach nur peinlich! Izak klopfte hilflos auf dem harten Schädel herum und zu seiner Überraschung begann die Echse eine Art wohliges Knurren von sich zu geben. Eingeklemmt zwischen Wand und Echsenschädel tätschelte er ergeben die glatten, trockenen Schuppen und fragte sich, ob er dafür endgültig im schwarzen Nichts totaler Versager enden würde. Er war immerhin ein Ork.

Seine Überlegungen fanden ein schnelles Ende, als es an der Rückwand seines Verlieses erneut flirrte und kurz darauf ein heller Schatten heraushuschte. Fassungslos sah er zu, wie ein kleines weißes Tier aus dem Flirren sprang, auf dem Echsenschwanz landete und dann in langen Sätzen bis hinaus zum Kopf seines ersten Besuchers kletterte.

„Das war's", knurrte er empört. „Diese Elbenzauberei muss aufhören. Ich habe niemandem was getan! Hört ihr? Behandelt ihr alle eure Gefangenen so?"

Die Echse stieß ein leises Zischen aus, als ob sie ihn warnen wollte, nicht so herumzuschreien, aber Izak bleckte böse die Zähne. Das ging einfach zu weit! Erst schickten ihm diese spitzohrigen Dämonen eine riesige Echse und nun auch noch ein weißes Eichhörnchen. Er war schließlich nicht schwachsinnig. Sie hatten vor, ihn zu verwirren, seinen Verstand in einen Abgrund voller verrückter Trugbilder zu stoßen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihm Gift in das Essen vom Morgen gerührt. Schade, dass dieser Elb namens Gaellas sich dafür hergegeben hatte. Irgendwie war Izak davon ausgegangen, dass er eigentlich ganz nett war.

Das weiße Eichhörnchen ließ sich mitten auf dem Echsenschädel auf den Hinterbeinen nieder, hob ein wenig die Vorderbeine und betrachtete ihn aus erschreckend klugen, schwarzen Knopfaugen. Izak hatte vorgehabt, lauthals nochmals nach den Wachen zu schreien und herumzutoben, aber nun fesselte das glatte, weiße Fell seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es erinnerte ihn an die pelzigen Blüten des Strauchs, die sich so unglaublich weich in seinen Händen angefühlt hatten. Gegen seinen Willen streckte er vorsichtig die rechte Hand aus. Nur einmal noch wollte er diese Zartheit fühlen, bevor sich sein Verstand endgültig verabschiedete. Kurz bevor seine Fingerspitzen das Eichhörnchen berührten, verharrte er unsicher. Und wenn es ihn nun biss?

Als ob das Tier seine Befürchtungen spürte, machte es einen Schritt nach vorne bis zur Stirn der Echse, nur noch ein Hauch trennte es von Izaks Hand. Dieses Vieh wollte also, dass er es berührte. Izak runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht normal, keinesfalls. Das Eichhörnchen schien zu seufzen und keckerte dann ungeduldig. Izak knurrte zur Antwort, zog die Hand aber immer noch nicht weg.

„Das denkst du dir so!" flüsterte er böse und ärgerte sich mal wieder über das Lispeln, das ihm Gornig mit dem Messer verpasst hatte. Möglicherweise würde er sich auch vergiften, wenn er es anfasste. Diesen hinterlistigen Spitzohren war alles zuzutrauen.

Er würde sich nicht reinlegen lassen. Andererseits fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich noch so hartnäckig an seinem Leben hing. Was hatte er schon davon? Er saß in diesem elenden Verlies fest und würde wohl auch noch eine halbe Ewigkeit hier bleiben. So ganz war nicht klar, wie lange ein Ork lebte. Er kannte keinen, der an Altersschwäche gestorben war. Orks starben im Kampf, mit wem auch immer. Es konnte also eine lange Zeit hier unten vergehen. Den Eindruck, dass der bösartige Elbenkönig, der ihn hatte einsperren lassen, ihn irgendwann aus lauter Gnade wieder freilassen würde, hatte er jedenfalls nicht gehabt. Wer wusste also schon, wann diese Gefangenschaft ein Ende hatte?

Das Fell des Tiers war aber auch zu weiß, strahlend schön, wie Schnee. Izaks innerer Kampf neigte sich also wieder der anderen Seite zu. So ein schönes Fell konnte nur weich sein.

Nach kurzem Ringen mit sich selbst, denn Izak war nun eigentlich kein Held, nur ein hartnäckig Überlebender gegen alle Widrigkeiten, die ihm gewöhnlich von der eigenen Art entgegengestellt wurden, fasste er einen Entschluss. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann zumindest nicht, ohne dieses Fell angefasst zu haben. Die Knie doch etwas zittrig, streckte er die Hand endlich weiter aus. Als seine Finger den Eichhörnchenpelz berührten, schloss er überrascht die Augen. Es war noch weicher, als er sich ausgemalt hatte. Viel schöner als die weichen Knospen des Strauchs und viel lebendiger schien ihm. Und es war warm. Leben erfüllte dieses kleine Geschöpf. So viel davon pulste durch diesen zerbrechlichen Körper, dass Izak es durch seine Fingerspitzen hindurch bis zu seinem eigenen Herzen spüren konnte.

Er verlor sein Zeitgefühl, gab sich einfach diesem fantastischen Gefühl hin, mit etwas verbunden zu sein, dem jedes Dunkel völlig fremd war. Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, als das Tier mit einem erneuten Keckern plötzlich davonsprang. Izak riss die Augen auf und seufzte enttäuscht. Im nächsten Moment japste er entsetzt, weil ihm diese Echse wie zum Trost mit der ekligen Zunge einmal quer durch das Gesicht schlängelte.

Das weiße Eichhörnchen hopste ohne jeden Blick zurück über den Echsenrücken wieder auf die Wand zu und verschwand mit einem großen Satz darin. Dann trat auch die Echse selber den Rückweg an. Das Verlies war zu klein, um sich wirklich umwenden zu können, also schob sich das riesige Tier einfach rückwärts wieder in den Fels zurück, aus dem es gekommen war. Izak war noch wie betäubt und als er sich endlich wieder rühren konnte, war er bereits alleine im Raum. Mit einem enttäuschten Ausruf eilte er auf die Wand zu und versuchte, sich ebenfalls hindurchzudrücken. Es passierte gar nichts, außer dass er sich äußerst schmerzhaft die Nase an dem massiven Stein anstieß. Kein Flirren, kein Durchkommen, er hatte seine Chance verpasst. Enttäuscht schlug er mit der Faust gegen den Fels und heulte sofort auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sich alle Knochen in der Hand gebrochen zu haben.

Er hatte kaum Zeit, sich über diesen Zwischenfall Gedanken zu machen, denn auf dem Gang waren Stimmen zu hören.

„Was macht er so?" erkundigte sich Gaellas, der Izak von allen inzwischen am vertrautesten war.

„Jammert rum, wie immer", antwortete die Wache in der Nähe der Tür. „Wenn du mich fragst, ist er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Er führt Selbstgespräche."

„Machen wir das nicht alle ab und an?"

Gaellas stieg in Izaks Achtung ganz gewaltig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass überhaupt mal jemand auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Einer war schon mal gut, selbst wenn es sich dabei um einen Elben handelte.

Mit einem misstrauischen letzten Blick auf die Wand drehte er sich so, dass er die Tür sehen konnte, die jetzt geräuschvoll entriegelt wurde. Gaellas machte einen Schritt in das Verlies hinein. Schwungvoll stellte er einen Korb auf dem Tisch ab.

„Dein Mittagessen", verkündete er und lächelte freundlich. „Ich hab dir Äpfel einpacken lassen. Mir schien, dass du sie magst."

Izak nickte stumm. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte der Elb und hielt die Lampe ein wenig hoch. „Ich muss sagen, du scheinst ein wenig blass um deine krumme Nase. Soweit man das bei dem ganzen Dreck beurteilen kann, den du auf dir trägst."

Empört runzelte Izak die Stirn. Was ging den Elb an, ob er dreckig war? Die Spitzohren waren sowieso besessen von Wasser. Da waren Menschen schon angenehmer.

„Schade, dass du mich nicht verstehst", murmelte Gaellas mit einem Seufzer.

Izak hob die Hand, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich da aber gewaltig täuschte, als ihm endlich einfiel, was ihn so störte. Er war ein Ork und er sprach kein Elbisch. Kein Ork, der auf sich hielt, würde auch nur das kleinste Wort dieser Sprache verstehen wollen. Allerdings gab es da nun ein kleines Problem, wie es schien. Gaellas sprach eindeutig elbisch mit ihm und Izak…nun, Izak verstand ihn ohne jede Schwierigkeit.

Mit flackerndem Blick wankte er Richtung Felswand. Dieses Eichhörnchen war dafür verantwortlich. Er, Izak, war verflucht.

„Was hast du?" Gaellas klang etwas nervös. „Izak?"

Ein Fluch! Ein elbischer Fluch! Das war einfach zuviel. Gaellas, der auf ihn zu eilte und am Arm fasste, verschwand in einem dunklen Nebel. Izaks Verstand hatte soeben beschlossen, sich einfach eine Weile zur Ruhe zu begeben, bis sich dieses Rätsel vielleicht von selbst löste.

o

* * *

o

„Ihr werdet die Hilfe von den Galadhrim annehmen müssen", bemerkte Gandalf zu Warrick. „Lange halten Eure Männer das Tempo nicht mehr durch."

„Noch nicht", erwiderte der Kapitän der ‚Butterblume', der seit Stunden seinen Platz am Ruder nicht verlassen hatte und das behäbige Schiff nur durch sein Können und die Schlagkraft seiner Ruderer noch vor den Verfolgern auf dem Anduin hielt.

Erestor enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Die Elben an die Ruder zu lassen würde die letzte Lösung sein. Wenn die ‚Butterblume' wirklich zurückfiel, waren Celeborns Bogenschützen viel besser zur Verteidigung dieses Kahns zu gebrauchen.

„Eine gute Rudermannschaft kann man nicht einfach austauschen", erklärte Warrick mit gepresster Stimme. „Es würde uns mehr behindern als nutzen. Glaubt mir, Gandalf, ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", nickte der Maia und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick über die Schulter. „Ohne Euer Können wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

Warrick schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine Konzentration war ihm anzusehen. Er würde sein Schiff diesen Piraten nicht freiwillig überlassen. Ein verbissener Zug hatte sich um seine sonst immer zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogenen Lippen gelegt und Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Stirn, die von der Anstrengung zeugten, die ‚Butterblume' in einem viel zu hohen Tempo durch die Strömungen und Untiefen des Anduin zu schicken, um den Verfolgern zu entgehen. Ab und an glitt sein Blick hoch zum Mast und dem Segel, das sich jetzt in einer gnädigen Brise aufblähte und den Männern unter Deck die Arbeit erleichterte.

Erestor nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sich dann ab, um wieder seinen Platz neben Celeborn einzunehmen, der hinter ihnen am äußersten Rand des Bootshauses stand und die Verfolger nicht aus den Augen ließ. Wie eine Statue wachte zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt Orophin über seinen Herrn und insbesondere dessen Bogen, den er zusammen mit dem Köcher für Celeborn griffbereit hielt. Die Lage war ernst, sogar todernst, aber Erestor konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein boshaftes Grinsen seine Lippen kräuselte.

„Dieser Bogen würde perfekt in Glorfindels Waffensammlung passen", meinte er gedehnt. „Genau neben Ereinions Celei."

„Heledir ist kein Zeremonialbogen, um Elbinnen zu beeindrucken", widersprach Celeborn etwas säuerlich.

„Wenn Ihr es sagt." _Welche Elbin würde sich auch in seine Nähe wagen, solange Galadriel über ihren Gatten wachte?_ ergänzte Erestor im Stillen. _Und wer gibt seinem Bogen den Namen ‚Eisvogel'? Celeborn ist eindeutig etwas exzentrisch_. „Was machen unsere Verfolger?"

„Sie sind noch da."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie waren allerdings noch da, alle beide. Zu dem ersten Schiff hatte sich schnell ein zweites gesellt, das ebenso gezielt Jagd auf die ‚Butterblume' machte wie das erste. Noch vor den Elben war Warrick aufmerksam geworden und hatte ihnen allen wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Irgendein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass Gefahr auf sie lauerte. So hatte es sie nicht einmal überrascht, als das erste Schiff aus dem Seitenarm des Anduin hervorgekommen war. Überraschend war wohl eher seine Herkunft.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, wie diese Piraten bis hierher gelangen konnten", verkündete Orophin.

Erestor warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war dieser Galadhel ein reinblütiger Sinda, er konnte unmöglich Gedanken lesen. „Und zu welchem Ergebnis seid Ihr gekommen?"

„Ein mächtiger Zauber kann nur die Ursache dieses Übels sein", verbreitete Orophin mit ernster Miene das Resultat seiner tiefschürfenden Überlegungen. „Wie anders ist zu erklären, dass diese elenden Schurken die Rauros-Fälle überwinden konnten?"

„Sie haben die Schiffe über Land gebracht." Warrick blickte sich nicht einmal zu ihnen um, aber leichte Ungeduld war in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. „Wir haben dies mit der ‚Butterblume' selber schon gemacht. Es ist schwierig und erfordert den Einsatz großer Kraft, aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Dafür braucht man keinen Zauberer. Nichts für ungut, Gandalf."

Orophins Miene verlor ein wenig von ihrer Hochgestochenheit und eine Grübelfalte zierte seine Stirn. „Einfach über Land?"

„Meinetwegen auch durch die Luft", knurrte Celeborn. „Sie sind da und sie jagen uns. Wie weit ist es noch bis zur Alten Furt?"

„Morgen früh müssten wir sie erreichen", antwortete der Kapitän nach kurzer Pause. „Wenn der Wind weiter so auffrischt, halten die Ruderer durch."

Erestor ersparte ihnen allen die Bemerkung, dass der Wind auch für die beiden Piratenschiffe wehte und nicht nur für die ‚Butterblume'. Warrick tat sein Bestes, es war nicht nötig, ihn zu entmutigen. Etwas, zu dem leider aller Grund bestand. Die beiden Verfolger waren der ‚Butterblume' eigentlich an Schnittigkeit weit überlegen. Die Schiffe waren schlank und für schnelle Fahrten gebaut, hatten mehr Segel und waren sicher bestens geeignet, längsseits zu gehen und harmlose Handelschiffe aufzubringen.

Bedrohlich wie Raubvögel lavierten sie hinter ihnen durch den Fluss und auch wenn sie nur zentimeterweise den Abstand verringerten, so war doch unübersehbar, dass sie den behäbigen Handelskahn irgendwann einholen würden.

Celeborn reckte die Arme und ließ sich dann von Orophin seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil reichen. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen, sich die Wartezeit mit ein wenig Ertüchtigung zu vertreiben. Seelenruhig legte er an, seufzte noch einmal leise und entließ dann den Pfeil. In einer schönen Kurve flog das weiße Geschoss zu dem vorderen der beiden Boote und der Pirat im Ausguck des Hauptmastes fiel mit einem Pfeil in der Brust kreischend zwischen seine entsetzten Kumpane auf Deck.

„Der Wellenschlag hat das Ziel verwackelt", meinte Celeborn entschuldigend. „Ich wollte ihn eigentlich dort oben mit dem Pfeil zwischen den Augen festnageln."

„Dennoch ein vortreffliches Ergebnis", widersprach Orophin mit einer leichten Verneigung. „Für die schlichten, dunklen Seelen dieser Halsabschneider wäre der subtile Sinn ohnehin verschwendet."

„Ganz meine Meinung", grinste Erestor.

Auf dem Piratenschiff wurden Schilde hochgenommen. Die Ruderer, die keinesfalls so harmonisch arbeiteten wie Warricks Männer, kamen einen Moment vollends aus dem Takt und das Schiff fiel deutlich hinter sein Begleitschiff zurück. Von diesem kam nun ein halbherziger Versuch, es den Flüchtenden mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen, doch das halbe Dutzend Pfeile platschte gefahrlos in die Fluten hinter dem Ruderblatt. Wilde Gestalten brüllte ebenso wilde Flüche in Richtung der ‚Butterblume', es wurden Fäuste gereckt und noch andere, obszöne Gesten gemacht. Allerdings gingen die aufgebrachten Piraten schnell in Deckung, als sich Celeborn demonstrativ einen weiteren Pfeil reichen ließ. Das war wohl sogar für die begrenzte Fernsicht der Sterblichen zu erkennen, leuchtend genug waren die weißen Pfeile schließlich.

Celeborn betrachtete einen Moment das Gewirr an Bord, mit dem sich die Piraten verschanzten und gab dann leicht betrübt den Pfeil wieder an Orophin zurück. „Es wäre jetzt Verschwendung."

„Und außerdem wird es sie kaum mehr so entsetzen", ergänzte Erestor leise. „Das war ganz nett, doch hilft es uns nicht wirklich."

Celeborn wandte sich ihm zu. Auf den immer so gelassenen Zügen des Elbenfürsten war wenig von seiner eigentlichen Stimmung zu erkennen, die Augen verrieten ihn jedoch. Sorge ließ sie dunkel erscheinen und obwohl seine Stimme ebenso leise wie die Erestors war bei seinen nächsten Worten, war die Anspannung darin nicht zu überhören. „Sobald es dunkel wird, werden die Orks wieder an Deck erscheinen und dann kann uns nur noch ein Wunder helfen. Auf dem vorderen Schiff ist ein Uruk'hai."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe ihn gesehen." Erestor rief sich das Bild des hünenhaften Geschöpfes wieder vor Augen, das vorne im Bug gestanden und wie das Tier, das es eigentlich war, seinen Blutdurst hinausgeschrieen hatte. Saurons Krieger war nun mit den anderen Orks unter Deck, obwohl er das Sonnenlicht, das ohnehin nicht mehr lange verweilen würde, nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Es war anzunehmen, dass er einfach die Orks in Schach hielt. „Dann dürfte wohl auch der letzte Zweifel behoben sein, warum sich Piraten aus Umbar die Mühe machen, hier oben auf dem Anduin anzugreifen."

„Es beunruhigt mich nur, dass offenbar keiner unserer Schritte ein wirkliches Geheimnis ist."

„Ich schätze, da sollten wir uns bei Gandalf bedanken", murmelte Erestor.

Der Maia drehte sich zu ihnen um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie musste ich ja die Informationen beschaffen, die wir brauchten."

„Euer Ergebnis war recht dünn", stichelte Erestor. „Und der Effekt auf uns dafür umso schlimmer. Ihr solltet an Euren Fähigkeiten arbeiten, Mithrandir."

„Um wie ein Schatten durch die Leben anderer zu huschen? So wie Ihr, Lord Erestor?"

„So wie ich."

„Eher trenne ich mich von meinem Stab!"

„Verkauft ihn. Sauber und poliert genug ist er schließlich."

o

* * *

o

Galadriel stand auf dem ersten Absatz der breiten Treppe, die in der Vorhalle des Talans die Besucher noch auf die äußeren Plattform bannte, während die Herrin selber sich so nah und dennoch fern befand. Das Licht, das ihr innewohnte, leuchtete mit heller Kraft und dennoch voller Wärme. Üblich war dies nicht, wenn Fremde ihr gegenüberstanden und der Elb, der einen Schritt vorgetreten war, gehörte eindeutig in diese Kategorie. Er neigte den Kopf und richtete sich dann wieder zu seiner stattlichen Größe auf.

„Leicht zu beeindrucken ist er jedenfalls nicht", flüsterte Arwen und betrachtete ihn voller Neugierde. „Sieh ihn dir an, Maedcam. Ein ungewöhnlicher Elb."

Die so Angesprochene lächelte etwas verkrampft. Das brauchte Arwen ihr nicht zu sagen. Schon als sie ihn zum ersten Mal vor dem Tor der Stadt gesehen hatte, war ihr seine dunkle Schönheit aufgefallen, die sich doch sehr von der der fast ausschließlich blonden Galadhrim unterschied.

Irgendwie bereute sie doch stark, dass sie sich von Arwen hatte überreden lassen, hier auf dem Balkon diese Audienz zu beobachten, die die Herrin dem Hauptmann aus Düsterwald so rasch nach seiner Ankunft gewährt hatte. Natürlich war er wichtig, ebenso wie Haldir, und mit Sicherheit brachte er auch Nachrichten, die Galadriel zu wissen verlangte, doch gewöhnlich verlegte sie solche Treffen auf die Abendstunden, wenn das Licht des Talans für eine noch großartigere Kulisse sorgte und der Neuankömmling mächtig beeindruckt war.

„Forlos?" Arwen stieß sie leicht an. Celebrians Tochter war aufgelebt, seit die beiden Hauptmänner in Caras Galadhon eingetroffen waren. Wahrscheinlich versprach sie sich Neuigkeiten von Estel. „So heißt er doch, oder?"

„Hmhm", brummelte Maedcam und fühlte sich leicht gestört durch Arwens Zwischenfrage. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was die drei dort unten zu besprechen hatten. Haldir hielt sich dicht an Forlos' Seite und wirkte beunruhigend angespannt. Forlos ließ es zwar an keinem Deut der Achtung vor Galadriel fehlen, doch unterwürfig konnte man ihn keinesfalls nennen.

„Er ist ein Rhûnar-Elb", schwatzte Arwen weiter. Sie stützte sich nun mit den Armen auf das Geländer des Balkons und ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen, die von so tiefem Blau waren, wie es Maedcam noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Der Sterbliche, der ihr Herz wohl zu Lord Elronds Leidwesen erobert hatte, musste schon etwas ganz Besonderes sein. „Wenn ich an die ganzen Geschichten denke, die man sich über sie erzählt, kann ich es kaum erwarten, ihm persönlich zu begegnen. Findest du nicht, dass ihn ein tragischer Schatten umgibt?"

„Tragischer Schatten?" echote Maedcam und lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas vor, um Hauptmann Forlos nochmals genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, bevor er mit Haldir und Galadriel im Innern des Talans verschwand. Er war ebenso groß wie Haldir, wenn auch von schmalerer Silhouette, seine rabenschwarzen Haare fielen ohne große Spielereien über seinen Rücken, nur die einfachen Flechtstränge der Krieger hielten sie zurück. Eine kostbar gearbeitete Schwertscheide hing an der linken Seite seines Waffengurts und der Griff des Schwertes selber sprach ebenfalls von erlesener Machart. Das war aber auch der einzige erkennbare Schmuck. Nötig hätte er auch sonst keinen gehabt. Dieser Hauptmann strahlte Würde und Eleganz aus. Maedcam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ebenso laut werden konnte, wie Haldir es mitunter zuwege brachte, ärgerten ihn seine Galadhrim etwas zu sehr mit Nachlässigkeiten. Alles in allem war er umwerfend. Aber einen tragischen Schatten konnte sie nicht feststellen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, du hast einen prächtigen Verlobten", kicherte Arwen, als die drei endgültig aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.

Innerlich ging Maedcam fast in die Knie. Sie hatte sich am Vorabend zwar nicht beherrschen können, diesen Elb etwas damit sprachlos zu machen, aber so langsam wurde aus der Anekdote, mit der Haldir sie so gerne aufzog, eine peinliche Angelegenheit. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hauptmann Forlos jemals hier in Lothlorien auftauchen würde. Ihn nun kennen zu lernen, gab der Sache etwas höchst Persönliches und Maedcam war nicht der Charakter, der damit einfach umgehen konnte.

„Du bist zu schüchtern", verkündete Arwen, die sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, Estel stünde dort unten, würde mich nichts mehr hier an meinem Platz halten."

„Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht."

Arwen stutzte ein wenig. „Natürlich kennst du Estel nicht."

„Den meinte ich nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Forlos", hauchte Maedcam ermüdet. Sie hielt Arwen für eine außergewöhnliche Elbin, klug und voller Herzenswärme, aber dieser Sterbliche aus Bruchtal hatte eine verheerende Wirkung auf sie. Kein Wunder, dass Lord Elrond sie hergeschickt hatte. Ihn musste die Hoffnung getragen haben, dass etwas Abstand den Geist seiner geliebten Tochter wieder mit dem gewohnten Scharfsinn füllte. Aber das würde wohl noch ein paar Jahre dauern.

„Wir sollten uns etwas einfallen lassen, damit du Zeit mit ihm verbringen kannst", überlegte Arwen und schritt entschlossen in den Wohnraum ihrer Großmutter zurück, in dem sich die beiden Elbinnen aufgehalten hatten, bevor die Ankunft des Tawarwaith sie aus dem Gleichklang des Alltags gerissen hatte.

Maedcam folgte ihr hastig. „Arwen, das ist nicht nötig. Er ist nur hier, weil dieser Kampf vorbereitet werden muss."

„Aber nicht den ganzen Tag lang", tat Arwen ihren Einwand mit einer knappen Geste ab. „Wie wäre es, wenn du vorschlägst, ihm ein neues Hemd zu nähen? Er kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit in dem gleichen rumlaufen."

„Arwen!" Maedcam atmete tief durch. „Hauptmann Forlos wird sicher besseres zu tun haben, als sich neue Kleidung schneidern zu lassen."

„Dann werden wir eben dafür sorgen, dass ihm das Ganze als prächtige Idee erscheint."

„Ich möchte nicht-„

„Es wird aber Zeit!" schnitt ihr Arwen mit strenger Stimme das Wort ab. „Wir Eldar wurden nicht für die Einsamkeit erschaffen."

Maedcam starrte sie sprachlos an. Arwen konnte ihre Abstammung wirklich nicht verleugnen. In ihrem Blut flossen ganze Generationen von Herrschern. Allerdings hatten die sich wohl auf Wichtigeres beschränkt, als auf den Familienstand ihrer Umgebung.

„Du wirst ihm also ein Hemd nähen", setzte Arwen ihre Schlachtplanung fort. „Dafür musst du natürlich Maß nehmen. Das dürfte eine höchst vergnügliche Beschäftigung sein. Hast du nicht auch für Haldir letztens ein Hemd genäht?"

Stumm nickte Maedcam und dachte an etwas Harmloses wie die Tatsache, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Kräutertöpfe vor der Tür ihres Talans zu gießen. So konnte sie wenigstens verhindern, dass sie rot anlief. Eigentlich kannte sie Haldir schon Zeit ihres Lebens, aber vor einigen Monaten hatte sie mit plötzlicher Klarheit feststellen müssen, dass Loriens Hauptmann, wie er da so mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr stand, aus gutem Grund das Jagdfieber zahlreicher Elbinnen anfachte und zwar seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Vielleicht wurde es tatsächlich Zeit, sich Gedanken über einen Gefährten zu machen. Allerdings musste es ja nicht sofort dieser Hauptmann aus dem fernen Düsterwald sein…

„Ah, meine Enkelin", bohrte sich Galadriels vertraute Stimme in ihre Überlegungen. „Und Maedcam, die Ihr wohl bereits kennen gelernt habt."

Maedcam wäre einfach nur wie ein Mallornstamm mitten im Raum stehengeblieben, doch Arwen zerrte sie unerbittlich am Arm neben sich her auf die drei Elben zu, die gerade eingetreten waren.

„Hauptmann Forlos", trällerte Elronds Tochter und wohl nur Maedcam fühlte sich dabei stark an die Begrüßung einer Spinne in ihrem Netz erinnert. „Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich auf diese Begegnung gefreut habe. Nicht wahr, Maedcam, eben sagte ich noch, wie schön es wäre, König Thranduils vortrefflichsten Krieger endlich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen."

Wenn der Hauptmann irritiert war, ließ er sich wenigstens nichts anmerken. Er verneigte sich höflich. „Das Licht des Abendsterns trotz dieser frühen Stunde am Morgen… Lothlorien ist wirklich zu beneiden."

_Soviel dazu_, dachte Maedcam leicht betrübt. _Er kann ihr ebenso wenig widerstehen wie der Rest seiner Geschlechtsgenossen. Von wenigen Ausnahmen wie Haldir mal abgesehen. _

„Dann habt ihr also über unseren Gast gesprochen?" erkundigte sich Galadriel freundlich. „Und was ist das Ergebnis eurer Beratung?"

Irritiert bemerkte Maedcam, dass Haldirs Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich wurden und er äußerst misstrauisch von Galadriel zu Arwen sah. Forlos hingegen schien nur Augen für Arwen zu haben.

„Maedcam denkt, der Hauptmann braucht ein neues Hemd", log Arwen ungehemmt und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Aber…" Unter dem verblüfften Blick des Tawarwaith gingen Maedcam die Worte des Protestes aus.

„Er kann eines von meinen haben", warf Haldir hastig ein.

„Nein, nein, der Gedanke ist doch vortrefflich", sagte Galadriel und lächelte ebenso strahlend wie ihre Enkelin. „Wir können doch einen Gast nicht in Euren abgelegten Sachen herumlaufen lassen, Haldir."

„Ich würde ihm ein neues geben", knurrte Maedcams ältester Freund übellaunig.

„Es würde ihm nicht passen", wischte Arwen den Einwand beiseite. „Nachher denkt man in Düsterwald noch, wir sind knausrig."

„Man denkt eher etwas anderes", murmelte Haldir kopfschüttelnd. „Zum Beispiel, dass hier Vereinbarungen nicht eingehalten werden."

„Sagt wer?" erkundigte sich Galadriel spitz. „Ein Hemd ist schließlich keine Zauberei, nicht wahr?"

„Der Unterschied erschließt sich mir zurzeit nicht wirklich."

Unsicher sah Maedcam nun doch zu Hauptmann Forlos. Seine Miene war zwar noch immer sehr gelassen, aber in seinen Augen las sie das gleiche Unverständnis wie in den ihren. Nebenbei fiel ihr noch auf, dass das Blau seiner Augen eigentlich noch beeindruckender war als das Arwens.

„Es ist wohl ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen kann", meinte Forlos gedehnt.

„Genau", bestätigte Galadriel hoheitsvoll und sehr endgültig.

„Besser wäre es aber dennoch", murrte Haldir. „Vielleicht sollten wir Maedcam fragen, ob sie überhaupt die Zeit dafür hat."

„Ein guter Gedanke", nickte Forlos und räusperte sich etwas. „Maedcam?"

Kurz vor einem Gewitter auf der Krone des höchsten Mallorn konnte es nicht angespannter sein. Jeden Moment mussten Blitze auf sie niederfahren, egal was sie nun antwortete. Maedcam holte tief Luft. „An welche Farbe dachtet Ihr denn?"

o

* * *

o

**Feanen**: Also gut, dann setz ich ihn auf die Liste und hoffe, keine aufgebrachte Menge neuseeländischer Heimatschützer steinigt mich. Was macht das Studium?

**Shelley**: Ich war echt schneller? Dann ist noch nicht alles verloren, so unzuverlässig ich geworden bin. Danke für die Gratulation. Jedenfalls waren es eine Menge Oskars. Wohl zu viele, wenn ich eine Mail von vor einiger Zeit richtig deute, wonach das nicht mehr gerecht gewesen sei. Och, Izak hat nicht gerade die stressfreieste Zeit im Bau. Thranduils Palast hat so seine Überraschungen für ihn parat.

**Schokomilchriegel**: Huhu erstmal. Schwarzleser? –ggg- den Begriff kannte ich noch nicht, aber irgendwie lustig. Danke für die Nominierung, war eine große Ehre für mich mit dem Lebenswerk. (klingt komisch) Ich wollte ja jetzt nicht aufhören zu schreiben. Tut mir echt leid für deine Freundin (auch wenn es sich für dich lohnt-ggg-). Mittlerweile kann ich es mir ohne Internet wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen.

**ErestorsImaginäresStaubkörnchen:** Hah, danke für die Bemerkung über Varyas Entwicklung als Königin. Das wollte ich eigentlich auch erreichen und hatte Bange, ob das denn so rüberkommt. Scheint aber geklappt zu haben. Soso, du magst also auch Gílnin. Mal sehen, ob er noch so seine eine oder andere große Stunde haben wird. Ich geb mir Mühe. Vielleicht ein wenig Unterstützung von Gaellas. Der Genusselb spricht mir übrigens auch aus der Seele.

**Lia**: Mein Elbisch ist auch miserabel, deswegen sprechen meine Elben es auch so selten und dann auch nur das ein oder andere Wort. Ich bewunder ja immer diejenigen, die ganze Unterhaltungen darin hinbekommen. Wobei ich nicht beurteilen kann, ob sie richtig sind. Schlechtes Sindarin eben –ggg- So sehr lose übersetzt kommt wohl am besten Sternenregen hin. Ohne wirkliche Gewähr. Ich dengel die Worte zusammen.

**frenze**: Die Sprüche sind zum Brüllen! Stell mir gerade Forlos mit T-Shirt und Basecap vor, wie er die große Lorien-Tour inklusive Mittagessen mit Galadriel bucht. Äh, nein, ich werde Haldir nicht anzünden, diese Brennbarkeitsprobe erspar ich ihm besser. Sonst kann er seinen Souvenirhandel nicht weiterbetreiben und muss bei Tante Gala betteln gehen.

**Annchen**: Jo, alles im grünen Bereich. Aber schneller bin ich dadurch mit dem Posten nicht geworden. Hatte meine Shopping-Attacken, gefolgt von Arbeitsattacken und Schreibblockade. Eklig, aber vielleicht bin ich ja drüber weg. Geld ist sowieso alle. Hast du denn jetzt den Führerschein geschafft? Schön wäre es, im Falle einer Orkinvasion kannst du dann problemlos mit dem Auto flüchten. Und nimmst dann sofort so einen armen Mutanten-Ork wie Izak mit. Es ist nicht so ganz klar, wie die sich fortpflanzen. Von Orkfrauen ist eher nicht die Rede und ursprünglich waren sie ohnehin Elben, die Morgoth sich hobbymäßig vorgeknöpft hat. Ich muss sagen, der Gedanke an Ork-Sex hat ja nun auch nicht gerade was sonderlich Appetitliches. Aber Peter Jackson hat jedenfalls nix dazugeschrieben, als er sie als ehemalige Elben bezeichnet hat. Übrigens hab ich Probleme mit den Seiten, die du mir genannt hast. Muss man da Mitglied sein?

**Etje**: Ja, Gandalf macht schon einiges mit. Warrick Männer machen vor nix Halt, nicht mal vor seinem Stab. Hm, wie klingt das denn jetzt? –rotwerd- Forlos kann einem auch leid tun, jetzt sind es schon zwei, die ihn auf dem Kieker haben.

**Iary**: Mein Beileid zu den PC-Problemen. Da kämpf ich zurzeit auch immer mit. Das blöde Ding meint einfach, sich dauernd einfrieren zu müssen. Ich speicher dauernd, dann passiert natürlich nix. Aber wehe ich hab es vergessen und eine ganze Seite auf dem Schirm. Zack, hängt er fest. Letztens hab ich eine ganze Seite von Hand abgeschrieben, weil ich sonst nie wieder so zusammenbekomme hätte.

Aber nun zu Methos, den Betrachtungen der Elben und überhaupt. Jaa, kann ich mir vorstellen. Unser Reiter mitten zwischen den Orks vor Dol Guldur und die Elben stehen dabei und schütteln nur noch den Kopf. Da würde Elrond sich auch nicht mehr so ärgern, dass alle anderen so geschäftstüchtig sind. Elben und Unsterbliche mit Kopf sind sich offenbar ziemlich ähnlich.

Von Glorfindel könnte er wohl noch was lernen (Methos). Nicht immer gemütlich auf der Couch sitzen und sich Bier bringen lassen. Nee, mal selber was unternehmen. Wir könnten ihn an die Zwillinge hängen und schauen, wer am Ende noch seinen Kopf und sonstige Körperteile hat. Gut, Methos ist alt, aber ist er auch unverwundbar. Das braucht man nämlich, wenn man mit denen unterwegs ist. Und wenn Elladan jetzt noch mit Varya schäkert, trifft es am Ende bestimmt auch den guten Methos. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen. Gewürgt wird dann nicht mehr. Wenn einer erwürgt, dann Königs.

Oder er hängt sich an Celeborn, die beiden spielen Elben von Bäumen schießen, saufen sich dabei einen und gucken zu, wie Haldir sich und Forlos um Kopf und Kragen wettet. Sie könnten ja zusätzlich drauf wetten, wer von den beiden gewinnt. Und immer schön aus der Schusslinie bleiben. Das dürfte Methos gefallen. Zwei Uralt-Säcke, die ihre Kommentare abgeben. Wie Staddler und Waldorf aus der Muppets-Show.

Sodele, bevor ich jetzt Besuch von einem blutdurstigen Unsterblichen in Begleitung eines merkwürdigen Elbenherrschers bekomme, höre ich lieber auf. Ich sollte weiterschreiben. Die Story ist nämlich leider noch nicht fertig. Deswegen auch immer so spät mit den Postings.

**Smena**: Die Einschätzung unterschreib ich. Der letzte Teil war wirklich stockeduster. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser hier sehr viel heller wird. Immerhin sind sie ja nach Dol Guldur unterwegs. Einige von ihnen, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Nicht alle, nö, für ein paar von der Kummertruppe gibt es andere Aufgaben in den Tiefen des Alls…sorry, ich meine auf Mittelerde. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn alle zusammen wie die Touri-Billigtruppe komplett durchs Gelände schleichen. Hm, der Ringkrieg ist noch fast 60 Jahre entfernt. Ich glaub, da halte ich mich mal von fern. Ich hab es gerade in drei Storys geschafft, über knapp 6 Jahre zu schreiben. Wenn ich vorstelle, was das heißen würde –schrock-

**Kaya** **Unazuki:** Jaha, ich weiß. Aber hier ist das Kapitel und wir haben eindeutig Freitag. Ich sag nicht, welcher, aber Freitag ist es schon. Nicht weiter den Fußboden eindüllen.


	9. Heiße Ohren

**Disclaimer**: Alles Tolkien, mich nix. Kein Geld, nur Spaß und am Ende muss es auch zurück. Selbst wenn Amélie es so gut gefindelt hat wie immer.

o

**9. Kapitel: Heiße Ohren**

o

Glorfindel ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Gewöhnlich sparte er sich derartige dramatische Posen für den Fall auf, dass ein leicht zu beeindruckendes weibliches Wesen in der Nähe war. Das einzige, zugegeben höchst wohlgerundete Geschöpf, das er gerade überhaupt erkennen konnte, war eine Beorningerin, die trotz der späten Stunde und mit einer Lampe in der Hand aus Grimbeorns Haus kam. Wenn Glorfindel sich nicht täuschte, war es eine von Grimbeorns Töchtern und damit in hohem Maße gefährliches Terrain. Außerdem trug sie nicht nur die Lampe, sondern auch einen Nachttopf, um ihn zur Jauchegrube zu bringen. Alles in allem waren diese Merkmale stark genug, sein Interesse an der Maid im Keim zu ersticken.

Der eigentliche Grund, warum er nun hier etwas erhöht und voll bewaffnet am Ufer des Anduin stand und südwärts blickte, beide Fäuste in die Seiten gestützt und eine nachdenkliche Falte auf der Stirn, war eine simple Ahnung. Ein Gefühl der Irritation hatte ihn aus seinem Zelt getrieben, quer durch das stille nächtliche Lager seiner Garde und hier hinauf. Eine Weile hatten ihm nur ein paar frühe Glühwürmchen Gesellschaft geleistet und die grandiose Kulisse der Gegend, an die man sich aber letztendlich auch gewöhnte. Trotzdem verharrte er störrisch und ließ den Blick mangels anderer Beschäftigung eben weiter schweifen, wobei er das Schweifen grob auf die südliche Richtung begrenzte.

Es war fast eine Erleichterung, als er die beiden Reiter ausmachte, die sich am Ufer des Anduin entlang durch den Wald bewegten. Und zwar von Süden aus. Sozusagen Anduin aufwärts, wie er in Gedanken ergänzte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" murmelte er zufrieden. Es war immer eine Genugtuung, wenn sich Vorahnungen erfüllten. Die Verwirklichung von Visionen war eine andere Sache, auf die hätte er gerne verzichtet, aber Vorahnungen waren Bestandteil seiner Kriegerseele und ihre Verlässlichkeit beruhigte ihn.

Es war sternenklar und außerdem fast Vollmond. Für den Vanya war damit jedes Hindernis ausgeräumt, die beiden selbst auf diese Entfernung klar erkennen zu können. Er kannte diese Reiter. Immerhin hatte er sie selber ausgeschickt, die Gegend zu erkunden. Orks waren in diesen Zeiten überall und er hatte nicht vor, wegen mangelnder Wachsamkeit einen Krieg zu verlieren. Nach Elronds Auskunft sollte er zwar erst im Sommer beginnen, aber Visionen hatten gelegentlich ihre Tücken. Es war durchaus möglich, dass die Quelle der Visionen es mit der Jahreszeit nicht so genau nahm.

Glorfindel setzte sich Bewegung, um die beiden Kundschafter abzufangen, noch bevor sie mitten ins Lager stürmten und alle aus dem Schlaf rissen. Es reichte ein gemütlicher Schlenderschritt, um ihn wieder an den Nordrand der Zeltstadt zu bringen und dann hindurch zwischen den Rundzelten hindurch zu wandern, die in großzügigen Abständen aufgebaut waren und ihren Bewohnern wenigstens etwas Abgeschiedenheit hinter den wetterfesten graublauen Zeltbahnen gewährten. Alles lag in tiefer Ruhe, nur die obligatorischen Wachen begegneten ihm und beschränkten sich auf einen stillen Gruß.

Er kam noch früh genug am südlichen Lagerrand an, um die beiden Reiter auf einer Hügelkuppe etwas weiter östlich auftauchen zu sehen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie und bemerkte mit wachsender Beunruhigung, dass sie abgehetzt und alarmiert wirkten. Dennoch glitt so etwas wie Erleichterung über ihre Gesichter, als sie ihn erkannten. Dicht vor ihm brachten sie ihre ebenso erschöpften Pferde zum Stehen.

„Beunruhigende Nachrichten", rief der dunkelhaarige Elb, der offenkundig der ranghöhere war, denn sein Begleiter machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Gespräch zu eröffnen, sondern beschränkte sich auf eine tiefe Neigung des Kopfes in Glorfindels Richtung.

„Orks?" fragte Glorfindel knapp.

„Das auch", bestätigte Elugannel und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie man es nennen kann."

„Dann lasst Euch schnell etwas einfallen", knurrte Glorfindel.

Elugannel überlegte einen Moment. „Eine Seeschlacht?"

Glorfindel sagte gar nichts, nur seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.

„Drei Schiffe. Zwei Verfolger, eines das flieht." Elugannel gestikulierte entgegen seiner sonstigen Art recht heftig. „Als wir sie verließen, hatten die Verfolger fast aufgeholt und schossen Brandpfeile."

„Hm", machte Glorfindel und unterdrückte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung. „Die Sterblichen gehen überall auf Raubzug. Wahrscheinlich ein Überfall auf ein Handelsschiff."

„Lord Erestor ist an Bord des vorderen Schiffs."

„Wer?" Glorfindel war einiges von seinem Freund gewöhnt, aber unter Piraten hatte er ihn bislang nicht vermutet.

„Lord Erestor", wiederholte Elugannel. „Auf dem Handelsschiff..."

Glorfindels Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. Damit änderte sich die Situation natürlich. „Holt mir Asfaloth", befahl er dem zweiten Krieger. „Das sehe ich mir genauer an. Elugannel, Ihr begleitet mich."

„Nur wir beide?"

„Auf dem Anduin können wir ihm kaum helfen." _Wenn er es überhaupt will, _ergänzte er im Stillen_. Wer wusste schon, was Erestor wieder im Schilde führte?_

„Da wäre noch etwas", meinte Elugannel gedehnt in die Stille hinein.

Sollte er nachfragen oder nicht? Glorfindel schob alle Bedenken beiseite. „Was?"

„Lord Celeborn war auch an Bord."

„Tatsache?" Damit hob sich endgültig Glorfindels Laune. Selbst die Erkenntnis, dass hier offenbar Schiffe in das Rätsel verwickelt waren und er derartige Fortbewegungsmittel für das Überflüssigste in Iluvatars großartiger Schöpfung hielt, konnte daran nichts mehr ändern.

Noch kurz musste er sich gedulden, bis ihm Asfaloth gebracht wurde, bevor er endgültig auf dem Weg zum Ort des Geschehens war. Elugannel mochte die Lage nicht recht verstehen – Glorfindel auch noch nicht – aber er kannte zumindest genau den Weg. Der geschulte Krieger hatte sogar berücksichtigt, dass die Schiffe wohl inzwischen einen weiteren Teil der Strecke zurückgelegt hatten, denn ohne lange Umwege führte er Glorfindel direkt an einen Punkt, wo sich der Anduin mal wieder tief in den Rücken der Welt schnitt und das Ufer hoch zu beiden Seiten hinaufragte.

Die Aussicht war fabelhaft, der Anblick selber allerdings nicht so sehr.

o

* * *

o 

Hestia fürchtete sich. Der Grund dafür waren nicht die Piratenschiffe mit ihrer blutrünstigen Besatzung, die nun schon fast in Reichweite der Bogenschützen angelangt waren. Vor einem Kampf fürchtete sie sich schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn sie darin starb, war es ohnehin kein überraschendes Ende für sie. Nein, Hestia fürchtete sich vor dem Anduin.

Nervös krallte sie sich an der Reling fest und sah voraus auf die Landmarke in Form einer Felsnase, die weit über der Oberfläche des Anduin aus dem Fels ragte und auf der eine einsame Tanne wuchs. Auch bei den letzten Fahrten hatte dieser Anblick sie immer in diesen Zustand gebracht. _Warrick ist ein guter Steuermann_, tröstete sie sich verzweifelt. _Nicht ein einziges Mal ist die ‚Butterblume' dort in Schwierigkeiten geraten_.

Trotzdem trat kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn. Die Untiefen, die vor ihnen lagen, verlangten einiges vom Schiff und seiner Besatzung. Das war schon unter normalen Umständen keine einfache Angelegenheit, aber jetzt...

Hestia lenkte sich ab, in dem sie die Quelle all ihren Ärgers finster musterte. Dieser widerliche Elb stand neben dem anderen, kaum weniger widerlichen Elben aus dem verhexten Wald hinter Warrick an den Heckaufbauten und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Wenn sie sich getraut hätte, hätte sie ihm ein Messer zwischen die Schulterblätter geschleudert. Hestia grinste bösartig. Dann würde er über Bord gehen und unter dem ersten Piratenschiff verschwinden. Er würde auf den Boden des Anduin sinken und von den Fischen gefressen werden. Ob er dann auch noch sein hinterhältiges, kaltes Lächeln zeigen würde, wagte sie zu bezweifeln.

Ihre Laune trübte sich wieder. Leider bezweifelte sie, dass Erestor sich so einfach abstechen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hörte er das Messer kommen, oder ein anderer seiner spitzohrigen Freunde pflückte es mitten aus der Luft. Diese Elben waren verdammt schnell, sogar die weißhaarige Natter, die ihr beinahe noch mehr auf die Nerven ging als Erestor selbst.

Die ‚Butterblume' begann unruhig in den ersten Ausläufern der Untiefen zu tanzen. Schlagartig waren alle Gedanken an Rache und Vergeltung verdrängt und Hestias Angst kehrte zurück. Warrick hatte es noch nie gewagt, bei Nacht diese Stelle zu passieren und selbst bei Tageslicht manövrierte er gewöhnlich mit dem geringsten Tempo durch die Wirbel hindurch, die die dicht unter der Oberfläche liegenden Felsnadeln erzeugten.

„Hestia!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und biss sich dabei auch noch auf die Lippe. Erestors Stimme, besonders wenn er Befehle schrie, hatte wirklich keinen guten Effekt auf ihre Gesundheit. Verärgert wischte sie mit dem Handrücken das Blut vom Mund und starrte wortlos zu ihm herüber.

Er deutete hinauf auf den Hauptmast. „Mach, dass du da hochkommst."

„Jetzt?" echote sie entsetzt. „Wir kommen gleich-„

„Ich weiß, wo wir gleich sind", unterbrach er sie herrisch. „Aber wir müssen verhindern, dass die Segel Feuer fangen. Beweg dich!"

„Beweg dich, beweg dich", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. Dennoch schnappte sie sich einen Eimer mit einem Seil und ließ ihn über Bord, um ihn mit Wasser zu füllen. „Warum sollten die Segel Feuer fangen? Eher werden wir alle ertrinken."

„Und du als erste, wenn du dich nicht beeilst", wurde sie von der Seite angefaucht. Gleichzeitig ließ diese widerlich hübsche Zwergelbin mit den Schlangenaugen einen zweiten Eimer zu Wasser. „Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich jetzt hier helfen muss. Wenn du nicht wärst, könnte ich die anderen Krieger unterstützen."

„Wie denn?" höhnte Hestia. „Willst du die Orks mit deiner großen Klappe beeindrucken? Zu mehr reicht es ja sowieso nicht."

„Es dürfte reichen, dass ich euch beide gleich über Bord schmeiße!" Die Stimme war so bedrohlich wie eine Messerklinge an der Kehle. Erestor hatte sich hinter beiden aufgebaut und genoss es jetzt eindeutig, dass nicht nur Hestia sondern auch Leiloss so zusammenschraken, dass sie ihre Eimer zur Hälfte über ihre Kleidung ausschütteten. „Leiloss, rauf auf den Mast! Hestia, du reichst ihr besser nur die Eimer an."

„Warum muss ich ihr die Eimer…?" schmollte Hestia, unterbrach sich aber sofort wieder. Sollte doch die dumme Elbin dort rumturnen. Sie würden schon merken, wie unruhig es gleich würde. „Ich mach ja schon."

Erestor hörte ihre letzten Worte gar nicht mehr. Er hatte sich einfach wieder umgedreht und war an seine alte Position zurückgeeilt. Auch Leiloss stand nicht mehr neben ihr, sondern turnte bereits die zu schmalen Strickleitern verknüpften Taue hinauf. Neidvoll bemerkte Hestia die Leichtigkeit, mit der die Elbin sich auf dem unsicheren Grund hielt. Wie eine Eidechse glitt sie hoch hinauf, obwohl die ‚Butterblume' bereits stark gegen die Strömung kämpfte und sich das behäbige Schiff wie ein wütender Bulle gegen die Kräfte wehrte, die es gegen die Felsen ziehen wollten.

Aber auch der Neid war nicht stark genug, Hestia noch länger ablenken zu können. Warrick steuerte viel zu schnell in die Untiefe hinein. Er konnte zwar nicht anders, um weiterhin den Abstand zu den Verfolgern zu halten, aber lange würde ihnen das auch nicht mehr helfen. Hestia warf einen letzten Blick auf das Piratenschiff schräg hinter ihnen. An Deck brannten Lichter. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, dass dies Pfeile waren, die diese ekligen Monster wohl in Pech getaucht und entzündet hatten. Sie planten, die ‚Butterblume' in Brand zu stecken. Ausgerechnet in den Untiefen, in denen man nicht einmal über Bord springen und sich ans Ufer retten konnte.

Hestia nahm es Leiloss nicht einmal mehr übel, dass sie den nun leeren Eimer neben ihr auf Deck fallen ließ. Sie hätte ihn zwar mit dem Seil bremsen können und wahrscheinlich lag es sogar in der Absicht des Spitzohrs, sie damit zu treffen, aber darüber würden sie sich später unterhalten. Hestia füllte ihn auf und sah nur kurz zu, wie Leiloss ihn eilig wieder nach oben zog, um ihn dort über das Segel zu entleeren. In der Zwischenzeit bemühte sich Hestia, ihren eigenen Eimer wieder aufzufüllen, ohne über Bord zu gehen.

Sie war nicht die einzige, die sich mit dieser Aufgabe abmühte. Mehrere der Mannschaft waren gleich ihr damit beschäftigt, auf dem schwankenden Deck herumzulaufen und alles mit Wasser zu übergießen, das womöglich Feuer fangen konnte. Die Elben gehörten nicht zur Löschtruppe. Sie hatten sich bei Erestor und diesem Celeborn versammelt, um die ‚Butterblume' zu verteidigen. Eigentlich fingen sie sogar schon damit an. Hestia ließ sich wieder davon ablenken. Es war ein zu faszinierender Anblick, wie die Elben die Pfeile aus den Köchern zogen und diese ebenfalls an der Spitze von Feuer umhüllt wurden, kaum legten sie sie in die Sehne. Gandalf musste dafür verantwortlich sein. Ganz ruhig stand er hinter ihnen, hatte den Stab ein Stück vor sich abgestellt und in dessen knorriger Spitze glühte ein geheimnisvolles Leuchten. Der Zauberer war wirklich unheimlich, seit er mit den Elben zusammen war.

Die ‚Butterblume' schlingerte einmal heftig und Fels kratzte über Holz. Hestia lehnte sich vor und sah voller Entsetzen, wie zwei Ruderblätter abgerissen wurden. Im nächsten Moment erklangen Schmerzensschreie unter Deck. Es musste die Ruderer heftig durchgeschüttelt haben, als der Zusammenprall erfolgte. Warrick schrie einen Befehl, drehte heftig am Ruder und die ‚Butterblume' befreite sich widerwillig aus den Wirbeln, die sie näher an die nächsten Felsen getragen hätten. Die Steuerbordseite neigte sich tief dem aufgewühlten Wasser entgegen. Hestia hielt sich an dem Seil fest, das Leiloss ihr mitsamt dem Eimer wieder vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Ein Besatzungsmitglied neben ihr hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er fiel zu Boden und rutschte auf dem nassen Deck immer schneller auf die dem Wasser zugeneigte Seite zu. Es schien unvermeidlich, dass er über Bord gehen oder zumindest heftig gegen die Holzreling krachen und sich schwer verletzen würde.

Hestia schrie entsetzt auf, aber sie konnte einfach nichts tun. Zu schwer war es schon, sich in diesem Moment selber auf der schräg im Wasser liegenden ‚Butterblume' zu halten. Jemand anderer hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gleichgewicht. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der Elb, der immer um die weißhaarige Schlange rumschlich, auf. Er packte den zappelnden Seemann am Kragen und zerrte ihn das schräge Deck bis zum Mast hinauf. Auffordernd gestikulierte er in Richtung Hestias, die ohne lange zu überlegen das Seil des Eimers fester um ihre Hand schlang und sich auf die beiden zurutschen ließ. Der Elb fing sie mit einem Arm auf, schob sie gegen den Mast und bedeutete ihr dann, Warricks leicht benommenen Seemann zu übernehmen. Kaum hatte sie ihn gepackt, nickte ihr der Elb noch einmal zu und lief dann wieder davon.

Der Seemann sah aus einem Gewirr nasser blonder Haare zu ihr herauf, während er sich jetzt mit beiden Händen am Mastbaum festklammerte. „Danke."

„Bedank dich bei dem Elb", knurrte sie ihn an. Sie zuckte zusammen, als an dem um ihr Handgelenk geschlungenen Seil heftig gezerrt wurde. „Was willst du, Glamdîs?"

„Pennst du?" brüllte es von oben. Leiloss hing über der Rahe mehrere Meter über ihr und deutete auf einen Pfeil, der zwar nicht im Mast selber sondern in eines der darauf verlaufenden Taue eingeschlagen war. Die Flammen leckten bereits daran empor und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Tau reißen und das Segel an Halt verlieren würde. „Ich komm von hier aus nicht ran."

Hestia seufzte. In Leiloss' Eimer war noch genug Wasser, um die Gefahr abzutöten. „Zieh mich hoch!"

Leiloss nahm sie prompt beim Wort. Hestia schrie kurz auf, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, weil die Elbin das Seil mit beiden Händen packte und sie ungestüm nach oben zog. Sie pendelte etwas hin und her, zappelte mit den Beinen, um es auszugleichen und sengte sich an der Stirn die Haare an, weil Leiloss mit dem Ziehen genau vor den Flammen stoppte. Einen bösen Fluch auf den Lippen bedeutete Hestia ihr, sie noch ein Stück höher zu ziehen, dann hievte sie den Eimer etwas hoch und fragte sich, wie sie ihn ausleeren sollte. Etwas mühsam umklammerte sie mit den Beinen den Mast und lockerte etwas ihren Griff um das Seil, damit sie beide Hände benutzen konnte. Es kostete sie einige Mühe, bis sie soweit war und außerdem verbrannte sie sich den Saum ihrer Weste dabei. Schließlich landete das Wasser auf dem Tau, auf der Weste und unfreiwillig auch auf Hestia selbst, aber zumindest war sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen, bevor das Tau zu stark angegriffen war.

Hestia legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um der Elbin zu bedeuten, dass sie sie wieder runterlassen konnte, als sie ohne Vorwarnung weiter nach oben gezerrt wurde.

„Hilf mir hier!" befahl diese Hexe ihr grinsend, als sie oben ankam und sich entsetzt am Querbalken festkrallte. „Da unten sind genug, die unsere Eimer füllen können."

„Dafür feil ich dir die Ohren rund!" fauchte Hestia sie an.

„Hast du etwa Höhenangst?" amüsierte sich Leiloss und rutschte etwas zur Seite, damit Hestia etwas mehr Platz hatte.

„Blödsinn!"

Sie standen jetzt etwas mehr als einen Schritt auseinander, nur auf einem dünnen Tau, das quer unter dem Balken verlief. So weit oben waren die Schwankungen der ‚Butterblume' noch viel schlimmer als unten auf Deck. Hestia war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie sich nie wieder bewegen konnte, so eisig steckte ihr die Angst in den Knochen, den Halt zu verlieren und unten auf den Planken zu zerschellen. Außerdem hatte sie auch noch einen wirklich unangenehmen Ausblick nach vorne auf den Anduin, wo sie gerade in die schlimmste Stelle einfuhren. Die Wasseroberfläche war von zahllosen Wirbeln aufgewühlt, Felsnadeln ragten aus dem Wasser und man musste sehr viel Erfahrung haben, um den schmalen Weg dazwischen zu erkennen und auch einhalten zu können.

„Eru, sieh dir das an!"

Hestia hätte am liebsten in den nächsten Minuten gar nichts mehr gesehen, aber vor Leiloss würde sie keinesfalls wie ein Feigling dastehen. Leiloss hatte sich halb umgedreht und so bemühte sich Hestia, den Oberkörper wenigstens etwas zur Seite zu biegen, ohne dabei auch nur im Geringsten den Griff um die Querstange zu lösen. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie das erste Piratenschiff mit brennenden Segeln mitten zwischen die Felsnadeln fahren sah.

Es knirschte fürchterlich. Holzsplitter stoben davon und die Schreie auf dem Schiff veränderten sich von blutrünstig zu Todesangst. Das Schiff brach regelrecht auseinander, während die Besatzung und auch die Orks von Bord gingen. Die meisten verschwanden sofort kreischend in den Strudeln, nur einen konnte sie erkennen, der sich mit mächtigen Schwimmzügen aus den todbringenden Wirbeln befreite und ein Tau ergriff, das ihm von dem zweiten, weiter hinten liegenden Piratenschiff zugeworfen wurde.

„Der Uruk'hai", sagte Leiloss mehr zu sich selbst. „Es überleben wohl immer die Schlimmsten von allen."

Hestia warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Fühlst du dich etwa angesprochen?"

„Kann sein."

Leiloss legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien zu überlegen, welche Gemeinheit sie ihr wohl entgegnen sollte. Aber plötzlich machte sie eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Lass uns weitermachen. Erestor guckt schon so komisch."

„Bedrohlich?"

„Ja."

„Also so wie immer", seufzte Hestia und entwirrte das Tau von ihrem Eimer. Neben ihr gab Leiloss einen Laut von sich, der beinahe wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang, aber sicher war sich Hestia nicht.

o

* * *

o 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn hörte Elrond der sehr bildhaften Schilderung zu, die Glorfindel nicht ohne Genuss von sich gab. Während er nach seinem leichten Harnisch griff, um ihn anzulegen, fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob der Balrogtöter möglicherweise Halluzinationen hatte, hervorgerufen durch zuviel Ruhe und Frieden.

„Sie sind eindeutig hierher unterwegs", schloss Glorfindel seinen Bericht. „Ich würde ja sagen, die Lage ist nun ausgewogener, da nur noch ein Schiff übrig ist. Aber dieses Handelschiff, auf das sich unser guter Freund begeben hat, ist nicht gerade mit denen der Piraten zu vergleichen."

„Erestor, Mithrandir und Celeborn?" vergewisserte sich Elrond, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Sicher?"

„Kann man sie verwechseln?" Glorfindel grinste etwas. „Außerdem kletterte oben am Mast eindeutig eine Ithildrim herum. Da Thranduil Varya wohl kaum unbeaufsichtigt auf dem Anduin herumschippern lässt, kann es nur Celeborn sein."

Dem war wenig entgegenzusetzen. Elrond unterdrückte einen Seufzer, griff nach seinem Waffengürtel und marschierte aus dem Zelt. Im Lager herrschte bereits die vertraute Aufregung einer Gefahrensituation. Glorfindel hatte offenbar Befehl gegeben, sich am Ufer bei der Furt einzufinden. Was dann geschehen sollte, war Elrond aber noch ein Rätsel.

Die Hälfte der Krieger hatte sich in einer langen Reihe auf der Uferböschung vor der Furt aufgebaut, die Bögen in den Händen und die Aufmerksamkeit flussabwärts gerichtet, wo die Schiffe bald auftauchen mussten. Elrond und Glorfindel hingegen steuerten direkt die Furt an, wo die Boote der Beorninger vertäut waren und auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warteten.

_Nicht nur die Boote,_ korrigierte sich Elrond, als Grimbeorn auf ihn zustapfte. Der Beorninger hatte das grobe Gesicht in zusätzliche Falten gelegt und sah damit aus wie ein schroffer Fels. Seine Augen huschten über die kampfbereiten Elbenkrieger und auch über Elronds Schwert.

„Elbenfürst!" brummte er missmutig. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Elrond erklärte es ihm.

„Wie sah das Handelsschiff aus?" erkundigte sich Grimbeorn nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Wie ein Handelsschiff eben", antwortete Glorfindel mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung. „Behäbig, unelegant und mit einem fürchterlich gelben Segel."

„Die ‚Butterblume'", blaffte Grimbeorn keinen bestimmten seiner Zuhörer an. „Das ist Warricks Schiff. Guter Kapitän, guter Mann. Ich werde sehen, was ich für ihn tun kann."

Damit stampfte er davon und brüllte lautstark etwas den Hügel hinauf. Nur wenig später tauchten seine Fährleute auf und besetzten die Boote, ohne sie jedoch los zu machen. Grimbeorn kam ebenfalls zurück, diesmal mit einer schweren Keule bewaffnet.

„Plant Ihr, das Piratenschiff zu entern?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel interessiert.

„Wir planen gar nichts", war die unfreundliche Antwort. „Wir lassen uns überraschen."

„Wie spontan", murmelte Glorfindel spöttisch.

Elrond warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. Als ob sie selber orientierter wären! Dabei wurde es Zeit für einen guten Plan, denn an der Flussbiegung tauchte nun das Schiff auf, das Glorfindel so treffend beschrieben hatte. Elrond fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, wie man ein Segel in dieser Farbe überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen konnte, aber menschliche Vorlieben waren ein Feld, das sich ihm auch nach all den langen Jahrtausenden nicht wirklich erschlossen hatte.

Die ‚Butterblume', so nah bereits an der Furt, war in wirklicher Bedrängnis. Drohend baute sich hinter ihr das Piratenschiff auf. Elrond schluckte etwas, denn aus Erzählungen waren ihm die schwarzen Segel durchaus vertraut. Sie hatten sich vielleicht den gefährlichsten Gegner ausgesucht, den man auf dem Wasser haben konnte. Und es war der Lage nicht zuträglich, dass auf dem Piratenschiff Orks zu erkennen waren.

Es waren nur wenige hundert Meter von der Biegung bis zur Furt, doch sie schienen zu reichen, dass die ‚Butterblume' dennoch ihrem Schicksal nicht entkommen sollte. Das Schiff selber war nicht mehr unversehrt. Das Segel war durchlöchert mit Brandflecken, im Rumpf steckten brennende Pfeile und sie schien leichte Schlagseite zu haben. Trotzdem hielt sie tapfer weiter auf die Furt zu.

„Nehmt die Verfolger unter Beschuss, sobald sie in Reichweite sind!" ertönte Glorfindels Befehl an seine Bogenschützen.

Mehr konnten sie im Moment auch nicht tun. Elrond fühlte, wie seine Nervosität wuchs. Es war nicht seine Art, hilflos dabeizustehen, während andere in Gefahr waren, doch sie konnten einfach nicht eingreifen, solange die Schiffe so weit vom Ufer entfernt waren.

Offenbar hatte man sie an Bord der ‚Butterblume' entdeckt. Die Ruder tauchten schneller ins Wasser ein. Das war eher ein subtiles Zeichen, deutlicher hingegen war die silberhaarige Gestalt weit oben am Mast über die Rah gebeugt, die nun wild zu ihnen herüberwinkte.

„Leiloss", seufzte Glorfindel und winkte zurück. „Ithildrim haben sogar mitten in einem Vulkanausbruch Zeit für Begrüßungen."

Elrond hoffte eher, sie fiel vor lauter Begeisterung nicht herunter. Ithildrim hatten nämlich auch immer Zeit, in einen verhängnisvollen Unfall zu geraten. Sie hatte gute Chancen, denn ihr Kapitän führte ein recht zackiges Manöver durch, das sein Schiff näher zum Ufer hin brachte.

„Nicht gut", grollte Grimbeorn, der ganz in ihrer Nähe Stellung bezogen hatte. „Er wird die Fahrrinne durch die Furt verfehlen und auf den Sandbänken landen."

„Vielleicht will er das ja", meinte eine recht vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.

Einen Moment vergaß Elrond, welches Drama sich da vor ihm abspielte. Er fuhr herum und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam. Thranduil war also wirklich gekommen. Die Vision schien sich in diesem Punkt zumindest zu irren.

Es musste an ihrer Konzentration auf das Geschehen auf dem Anduin gelegen haben, dass sie die Ankunft der vielen Reiter nicht bemerkt hatten. Elrond warf seinen Söhnen einen kurzen, unheilverkündenden Blick zu und lenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Düsterwalds äußerst gelassenen König, der noch immer im Sattel saß und mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ist dieses Schauspiel extra für mich inszeniert?" erkundigte sich Thranduil Oropherion mit königlicher Überheblichkeit. „Oder folgt Euch einfach nur Unheil, wo immer Ihr auch seid?"

„Manchmal bist du unausstehlich", mischte sich Düsterwalds Königin tadelnd ein und rutschte dann aus dem Sattel, um zuerst Glorfindel herzlich zu umarmen, bevor sie sich Elrond zuwandte. „Nehmt es ihm nicht übel, Meister Elrond. Er ärgert sich nur, dass er bis jetzt ignoriert wurde."

Trotz der Situation ließ es sich Elrond nicht nehmen, sie ebenfalls in eine kurze Umarmung zu schließen. Es erfreute ihn, sie so wohlauf und strahlend zu sehen. Es waren seine feineren Sinne, die die in den letzten Jahren gewachsene Stärke in ihr ausmachten. Varya musste ein erfülltes Leben führen, um sich immer mehr dem Punkt zu nähern, den man als innere Ruhe bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn der Weg doch noch recht weit genannt werden musste.

„Wenn ich mir das dort so ansehe, kann ich langsam den unhöflichen Empfang verstehen", meinte Thranduil, der nun wie auch der Rest seiner Begleiter, unter denen Elrond mit großer Erleichterung Estel ausmachte, abgestiegen war und hinter seine Gemahlin trat. Über ihren Kopf hinweg musterte er Elrond ernst. „Was genau geht da vor?"

o

* * *

o 

„Sie holen uns noch an der Furt ein", erkannte Erestor und seine Stimme ließ wenig von den Emotionen erkennen, die in ihm tobten.

Gandalf fragte sich, ob dieser Noldo jemals lernen würde, sich nicht immer zu beherrschen. „So sieht es aus."

Von Warrick kam ein wütendes Knurren. Der Mann war in den letzten Stunden um Jahre gealtert. Er schien sogar abgemagert, seine Haut hatte einen gräulichen Schimmer, so erschöpft war er, aber dennoch ließ er niemand anderen ans Ruder. „Bevor ich die ‚Butterblume' diesen Kreaturen überlasse, versenke ich sie."

„Eine dramatische, aber dennoch angemessene Geste", kommentierte Orophin. „Werdet Ihr auch bis zuletzt an Bord bleiben? Ich hörte, dies sei ein überraschend heroischer Brauch unter den sterblichen Seefahrern?"

„Orophin", murmelte Celeborn warnend und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick seines Kriegers. „Kümmert Euch besser darum, das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

„Herr, bedauerlicherweise wurde der letzte unserer Pfeile soeben auf die Reise geschickt", verkündete Orophin völlig unangetastet von jeder Kritik die nächste schlechte Nachricht.

Gandalf blickte sehnsüchtig zum Ufer. Imladris-Elben hatten sich dort aufgebaut. Sie hatten sicher noch genug Pfeile, aber dass sie das Verfolgerschiff aufhalten konnten, schien unwahrscheinlich. Jeder an Bord der ‚Butterblume' konnte das Brüllen der Orks bereits hören. Saurons Diener waren voller Zorn, dass die Gruppe auf dem gesunkenen Schiff zu den ersten Opfern gehört hatte. Allen voran der Uruk'hai tobte nun ohne jede Deckung vorne auf dem Bugaufbau herum. Die Piraten hatten längst gemerkt, dass ihrer Beute die Pfeile ausgegangen waren, die in den letzten Stunden immer wieder ihr Ziel getroffen hatten.

Es waren die Elben gewesen, die die ‚Butterblume' bislang vor dem endgültigen Untergang gerettet hatten. Das galt umso mehr, seit das Schiff in den letzten Ausläufern der Untiefen doch noch Leck geschlagen war. Wasser drang stetig durch ein Loch vorne am Bug in das Schiff ein und zog es steuerbord langsam aber sicher herunter. Warricks Männer bemühten sich zwar, das Wasser wieder hinauszuschöpfen, aber sie schienen den Kampf unter Deck ebenso zu verlieren, wie es die Krieger nun hier oben auch erleben mussten.

„Diese Sandbank…", begann Erestor gedehnt und zog sofort aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wäre es möglich, dass wir uns von dort aus ans Ufer retten?"

Warrick sah aus, als würde er in Tränen ausbrechen wollen, aber er nickte. „Es wäre nicht einfach, denn der Anduin führt immer noch das Schmelzwasser aus dem Norden. Aber ja, ich denke schon."

Besonders, da Grimbeorn offenbar schon seine Boote bereit machte, erkannte Gandalf nach einem schnellen Blick nach vorne.

„Die Piraten werden uns im Wasser wie Hasen abschießen", wandte Celeborn ein. „Im Gegensatz zu uns haben sie nämlich noch Pfeile."

„Kommt darauf an", lächelte Erestor. „Warrick, was meint Ihr dazu?"

Der Sterbliche gab zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn des Angriffs das Steuer aus der Hand. Er überließ es einem grauhaarigen, dürren Mann, dessen sehnige Hände sich geübt um die Zapfen an dem seidig polierten Holzrad legten. Er nickte seinem Kapitän beruhigend zu.

Warrick blickte vorsichtig am Heckaufbau vorbei und betrachtete eingehend das Verfolgerschiff. „Ein gutes Schiff, sehr schnell mit einem schmalen Rumpf."

Gandalfs Geduld näherte sich ihrem Ende. „Was soll das Ganze?"

„Nicht so ungestüm", tadelte ihn Erestor boshaft.

„Es könnte funktionieren", erging sich Warrick weiter in seinen rätselhaften Betrachtungen, die wohl außer ihm nur noch Erestor verstand. „Aber es bricht mir das Herz."

„Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen kann man leben, nicht aber mit einem durchlöcherten, guter Mann."

„Ihr seid herzlos", schnaufte der Kapitän, bevor er sich wieder an sein Ruder begab.

„Mag sein", sagte Erestor gelassen. „Und auch damit kann man leben."

„Würde mir bitte jemand-„

„Warrick setzt die ‚Butterblume' auf Grund", unterbrach ihn Celeborn mit leichter Betrübnis. „Sehr schade, aber durchaus sinnvoll. Dieser Kahn hat kaum Tiefgang, während das Piratenschiff davon eine ganze Menge hat. Es wird uns folgen und ebenfalls auf Grund laufen. Nur noch etwas früher. Orophin!"

Gandalf knurrte etwas, weil es ihm nicht selber aufgefallen war. Er entschuldigte es damit, dass er vom Schiffsbau keine Ahnung hatte. Weder auf Valinor noch hier in Mittelerde hatte ihn dieses Fortbewegungsmittel sehr interessiert. Woher Celeborn seine Kenntnisse bezog, war ihm allerdings rätselhaft. Der Sinda konnte sein Wissen unmöglich aus den hübschen, kleinen Schwanenbooten ziehen, die wohl eher Galadriels Spielzeug waren.

Die ‚Butterblume' drehte abrupt in Richtung des östlichen Ufers ab. Sie hielt jetzt genau auf den Rand der Furt zu. Das Wasser war dort heller und zeigte damit sehr deutlich, dass der Grund des Flusses sehr viel näher an der Oberfläche war, als an den anderen Stellen. Offenbar hatte Warrick vor, das Schiff in voller Fahrt auf Grund laufen zu lassen, um die Piraten nicht vorzuwarnen.

Befehle erklangen und die Mannschaft machte sich bereit, in wenigen Augenblicken kräftig durchgeschüttelt zu werden. Irgendwie beschlich Gandalf der Verdacht, dass sie etwas übersehen hatten, aber die Aufregung an Bord störte erheblich seine Gedankengänge. Er suchte sich einen sicheren Platz hinten am Heckaufbau, klemmte sich den Stab unter den Arm und hielt sich an einem Balken fest. Erestor und Celeborn waren ganz in seiner Nähe, auch sie hatten sich einen sicheren Stand gesucht und teilten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem immer näher kommenden Ufer und dem Piratenschiff, auf dem offenbar nun die letzten Kräfte mobilisiert wurden. Auf den letzten Metern schloss es nun noch schneller auf.

„Ruder einziehen!" donnerte Warrick und seine Männer gehorchten prompt. Der schnelle Schlag der Ruderblätter verstummte nach so langer Zeit endlich. Es war beinahe still, nur die Geräusche des Wassers und das Gebrüll ihrer Verfolger war noch zu hören.

„Festhalten!" gab Warrick die endgültige Warnung.

Eru steh uns bei, schickte Gandalf einen Stoßseufzer an keinen genau bestimmten Empfänger und sah hilfesuchend nach oben. Er erstarrte, als er Leiloss und Hestia entdeckte, die immer noch oben auf der Rahe standen und verwirrt die Vorgänge viele Meter unter ihnen verfolgten.

„Da oben!" rief er entsetzt. „Erestor, die Mädchen sind noch da oben!"

Der Kopf des Noldo zuckte hoch und er gab einen heftigen Fluch von sich. Etwas Ähnliches kam von Celeborn. Helfen konnte den beiden dort oben jedoch keiner mehr. In diesem Moment bohrte sich der breite, flache Bug der ‚Butterblume' in die ansteigende Sandbank neben der Fahrrinne. Durch das Schiff ging ein mächtiger Ruck, als es so plötzlich gestoppt wurde. Knirschend schob es sich noch ein Stück über den Sand, dann kam es zur Ruhe. Es reichte jedoch, dass alles an Bord durcheinander gewirbelt wurde. Selbst Gandalf ging in die Knie, konnte sich jedoch halten.

Voller Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie die beiden Gestalten oben auf dem Mast die volle Wucht des Aufpralls mitbekamen. Sie hatten sich zwar festgehalten, aber selbst die Kräfte der Elbin reichten nicht aus. Zuerst flog Hestia in hohem Bogen über Bord und verschwand nach einem harten Aufprall unter der Wasseroberfläche. Leiloss folgte ihr nur mit kurzer Verzögerung. Ihr gelang es wenigstens, ihre Flugbahn noch etwas zu steuern und so traf sie mit den Füßen voran und kontrolliert auf.

Gandalf zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihm ein ähnliches Geräusch ertönte, wie es zuvor von der ‚Butterblume' gekommen war. Er fuhr herum und wurde Zeuge, wie sich das Piratenschiff schräg hinter ihnen ebenfalls auf Grund setzte. Der Uruk'hai an Bord tobte und trieb seine panischen Orks fast schon hysterisch an, die hilflose ‚Butterblume' nun endgültig unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

„Wir müssen von Bord!" rief Celeborn Gandalf zu. „So schnell wie möglich. Sie sind uns noch viel zu nahe gekommen."

Warrick drehte sich müde zu ihnen um. „Geht nur."

„Seid nicht albern", fuhr Erestor ihn an. „Es besteht nun wirklich kein Grund, diese lächerliche Sitte einzuhalten und mit dem Schiff unterzugehen."

„Sie geht nicht unter, nicht wirklich. Aber ich habe den Anduin hier an der Furt unterschätzt. Das schafft keiner meiner Männer. Versucht Ihr es wenigstens, Herr. Ihr Elben seid stärker als wir."

„Also wirklich", meinte Celeborn tadelnd. „Mir war gar nicht klar, wie schlecht der Ruf der Eldar unter den Sterblichen ist. Rumil! Alles bereit machen, uns gegen die Orks zu verteidigen." Er sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen zum Ufer. „Und so langsam könnte sich mein Schwiegersohn in Bewegung setzen und uns zu Hilfe eilen."

o

* * *

o 

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Nein, kein Freitag, aber immerhin Dienstag. Ich nähere mich der alten Regelmäßigkeit. Und sobald der Wasserschaden hier behoben ist, werde ich noch regelmäßiger.

**Ariel color**: Also, der weißgrün-gefleckte, bierbäuchige und natürlich nur sehr entfernte Verwandte der Elben und damit vielleicht sogar Thranduils (iiieeeck, dafür hängt er dich) Elbenork wäre natürlich noch was, das eine eigene Story verdient. Varya schult allerdings ganz bestimmt auf Orkologin um, zumindest in den nächsten Kapiteln. Merkwürdige Orks sind eine Sache, die ihr sowieso keine Ruhe lassen wird. Soviel kann ich schon mal verraten.

**Frenze**: Wie wäre es mit beiden? Ein Haufen nackter Elben und dazu trägt jeder so ein Eichhörnchen auf der Schulter? Gut, wir wollen nicht unverschämt sein. Nehmen wir nur die Elben. Sprachschwierigkeiten kann man auch ohne Pelztier überwinden. Jetzt hoff ich nur, du triffst vor diesen Elben nicht auf einen Haufen schwarzbepelzter, hungriger Spinnen. Wobei man sich prächtig von den Elben vor den Spinnen retten lassen kann. Auch nett +ggg+. Maedcam und Forlos üben im Moment noch. Die kommen im nächsten Kapitel wieder, die armen Verschwörungsopfer.

**Annchen**: Oh, du hast den Führerschein. Zum Glück leben die Waldelben meistens auf Bäumen, sonst müssten wir sie noch als bedrohte Art schützen +ggg+- sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Nur Führerschein oder sogar schon eigenes Auto? Macht es wenigstens Spaß? Dann hast du die Stunden während der Schneeverwehungen genommen? Meine Hochachtung. Ich hasse Schnee. Und ja, mein Auto ist wieder in Ordnung, dafür kommt dann immer was anderes. Aber egal, diesmal bin ich etwas schneller. Nicht böse sein, der Mensch denkt, die Valar lenken. Kommt immer anders als man denkt. Jetzt verrat mir doch, welche englische Sache du meintest. Irgendwie überleg ich und überleg ich +review durchsieb+ und find sie nicht. Ich les doch auch gerne lustige Sachen.

**Feanen:** Leih es dir, ich geb es wirklich gerne. Und irgendwie kann ich es nicht fassen, dass wieder was von dir online ist. Was geupdateted sozusagen. Nun wirst du mir leider nicht entgehen können. Ist das ein Druckfehler mit dem ersten Posten der Story und dem letzten? Aber gut Ding will Weile haben.

**Shelley**: Das Arcor sich da aber man nicht schämt. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte ich die Pappe auf von Orks, die nicht Sindarin können. Also musste ich dem guten Jungen ja mal ein bisschen hilfreich unter die Arme greifen und dieses Eichhörnchen kam mir gerade recht. So geht es Stofftieren nun mal, wenn sie untätig in Palästen rumlungern. Egal, jetzt ist es da und wird noch gebraucht.

**Lady cel:** Kein Freitag, aber zumindest Dienstag. Noch jedenfalls. Galadriel hat im Moment mal ein bisschen Pause. Die muss erst Luft holen und sich Mut antrinken gegen Haldir. Oder war das umgekehrt. Naja, sie kommt aber bald zurück.

**Susi**: Nein, ich gesteh es ein. Es geht sehr langsam voran und es liegt wirklich nur an der mangelnden Zeit. Irgendwie hat sich alles gegen mich verschworen. Die Inspiration ist es nicht. Wenn man so ein Ding hätte, um einfach aus dem Kopf sofort perfekt in die Datei zu übertragen, wäre die ganze Story nächste Woche fertig abgespeichert. Ich tipp zwar schon schnell, aber wenn alle zehn Minuten eine Unterbrechung kommt oder man rausgerissen wird, ist das extrem lästig. Sorry nochmals.


	10. Wir retten alles und jeden

**Disclaimer:** Wie war das doch gleich? Hat sich etwas geändert? Nein, es liegen die Rechte nach wie vor bei Tolkien und seinen Erben, zu denen ich nicht gehöre. Ich hab es geliehen und verdien nix damit.

o

**10. Kapitel: Wir retten alles und jeden**

o

„_Das_ ist doch viel besser als diese schwarzen Eichhörnchen."

Oh ja, solche Sätze hatte er vermisst. Aragorn nagte leicht an seiner Unterlippe. _Vermisst_ war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck. Äußerungen wie diese aus Elladans Mund konnte man nicht vermissen, sondern nur fürchten. Aber spätestens jetzt war ihm klar, dass er wieder nach Hause gekommen war, in den Kreis der liebenden Familie, deren eines Mitglied soeben wahrscheinlich eine wahnwitzige Idee hatte, die ihm wohl den Hals brechen würde.

Elladan baute sich breitbeinig am Ufer auf und machte eine ausgreifende Bewegung mit beiden Armen. „Estel, du nimmst eine Fähre. Wir anderen schwimmen rüber."

Von Legolas kam ein ersticktes Lachen. Gilnín schüttelte nur stumm, aber äußerst energisch den Kopf.

„Warum sollten wir überhaupt rüberschwimmen?" erkundigte sich Galen liebenswürdig.

„Willst du Leiloss etwa ertrinken lassen?"

Rhûnars bester Heiler deutete kurz mit seinem Kampfstab auf den Anduin hinaus. „Sie ist schon wieder aufgetaucht. Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein lieber Freund, können Ithildrim sehr gut schwimmen."

„Reite nicht immer auf den alten Geschichten rum", empörte sich Elladan. „Und was ist mit Hestia?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein?" war die noch immer sehr liebenswürdige Gegenfrage. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich für diese Person in Gefahr begeben werde."

Elladan musterte ihn düster. „Du bist ein kalter Fisch."

„Der auf dem Trockenen bleibt", vollendete Galen gelassen.

„Also gut, dann rettet Gilnín sie vom Boot aus. Ich denke, das würde Erestor eine Freude machen."

„Es freut ihn noch mehr, wenn ich da draußen nicht absaufe", murmelte Gilnín mit überraschender Deutlichkeit.

Hilfe kam aus einer Ecke, aus der es Elladan wohl nicht erwartet hatte. Elrohir räusperte sich nämlich und legte seinen Umhang ab. „Egal, ob Hestia nun absäuft oder nicht. Die Mannschaft wird es und wie es aussieht, wird die ‚Butterblume' gleich geentert. Großvater guckt schon ganz wütend zu uns rüber."

Was auch andere Gründe haben konnte. Aragorn seufzte, schlug aber gleichwohl Gilnín auf die Schulter und trabte mit ihm vor an die Furt, wo ein Teil der Fährboote bereits abgelegt hatte. Als er mit dem nicht gerade begeisterten Heiler an Bord kletterte, stürzten sich die anderen vier mutig in die Fluten. Ein Blick zurück ans Ufer zeigte, dass Elrond wieder dem Vorboten eines Gewittersturms ähnelte. Egal, wie das ausging, sie würden sich allesamt auf etwas gefasst machen können. Nun, Legolas vielleicht nicht, denn Thranduil stand kopfschüttelnd neben Glorfindel und grinste vor sich hin. Nebenbei hielt er Varya am Arm fest. Wohl weniger, um sie zu stützen, weil sie auf einem Bein hopste und dabei versuchte, sich einen Stiefel auszuziehen, sondern eher, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich den elbischen Rettungsschwimmern anzuschließen.

Sechs Beorninger ruderten das schmucklose Fährboot mit kräftigen Schlägen auf die gestrandete ‚Butterblume' zu. Bei jedem Schlag gaben sie eine Art Brummen von sich, das genauso grimmig klang, wie sie selber auch aussahen. Gesteuert wurde das Fährboot durch einen weiteren Beorninger, der wie ein Felsbrocken im Heck an der Ruderpinne hockte und seinen Blick unbeirrbar auf das gestrandete Schiff halb links von ihnen hielt. Er war es auch, der mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Oberfläche des Anduin deutete und seinen Männern einen Befehl zurief, woraufhin sie die Geschwindigkeit verringerten.

Aragorn suchte die Wasseroberfläche ab und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Leiloss dort in der Nähe wie ein Korken aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte Hestia am Schlafittchen und hielt ihren Kopf über dem Wasser. Gekonnt ging das Boot neben den beiden längsseits und Aragorn beugte sich weit über den Rand, um Hestia zu packen und an Bord zu ziehen.

„Hallo, Estel", strahlte ihn Leiloss an. Im Wasser verteilten sich ihre silbrigen Haare und umgaben ihr fröhliches Gesicht wie feinste Blütenblätter. Der nette Anblick mutierte zu dem eines nassen Hermelins, als sie Gilnín die Hand reichte und sich hochziehen ließ. „Schön, dich zu sehen."

Er ächzte etwas, das einem Gruß nahe kam. Mochte Leiloss die Situation völlig gelassen nehmen, er hatte damit zu kämpfen, den leblosen Körper von Marsdens früherer Vertrauten hoch zu hieven. Sie war eigentlich nicht weniger zierlich als Leiloss, doch die vollgesogene Kleidung und die Nachgiebigkeit ihres in Bewusstlosigkeit versunkenen Körpers machten das Ganze zu einem schweißtreibenden Unterfangen.

Zufrieden damit, dass man sich um die Schiffbrüchigen kümmerte, gab der Steuermann einen erneuten Befehl und das Fährboot hielt wieder auf die ‚Butterblume' zu. Aragorn zerrte Hestia endgültig an Bord und legte sie auf dem breiten Gang zwischen den Ruderern ab, der gewöhnlich für die Fährgäste und ihr Gepäck reserviert war. Bequemlichkeit war für Beorninger offenbar ein Schimpfwort und mehr als einen freien Platz gestanden sie ihren zahlenden Gästen nicht zu. Besorgt beugte er sich über die leblose Gestalt, die in einer größer werdenden Wasserpfütze liegend noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Gilnín gesellte sich zu ihm. Interessiert von Aragorn beobachtet, zog Erestors Sohn vorsichtig eines ihrer Augenlider nach oben und nickte zufrieden, als sich im hellen Mondlicht die zuvor geweitete Pupille zusammenzog. „Keine ernstliche Verletzung. Der Aufprall war nur etwas hart. Solange ihr Auge in dieser Form reagiert, ist Schlimmeres eher unwahrscheinlich."

„Sie ist ein Trampel", verkündete Leiloss ungnädig. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sie gerettet hab."

„Tja", meinte Aragorn, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Du hast es aber getan und damit hast du nun die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, dich weiter um sie zu kümmern."

Leiloss machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade ein akuter Anfall von Seekrankheit überfallen. „Wieso _das_ denn?"

„Ein menschlicher Brauch", verkündete Gilnín mit Grabesstimme. „Ihr Leben lag in deiner Hand. Bis zu deinem Ende – oder ihrem – trägst du nun die Verantwortung."

Aragorn wandte sich lieber wieder dem Schauspiel vor ihnen zu. Man musste Erestor kennen, um in Gilníns obsidianschwarzen Augen dieses boshafte Funkeln zu entdecken, mit dem offenbar alle Mitglieder seiner Familie ihre Form des Humors verrieten. Der Heiler hatte sich in seinen Jahren in Imladris wirklich stark verändert. Aragorn gefiel er jedenfalls so um Längen besser als noch zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft.

„Ihr Ende können wir beschleunigen", nörgelte hinter ihnen Leiloss herum, während sie die immer noch Bewusstlose am rechten Fußgelenk packte und hinter sich her zum Heck zerrte. Am Ende würde Hestia nicht ertrinken, sondern an einem Schädelbruch sterben.

Die ‚Butterblume' war recht unglücklich auf der Sandbank zum Halten gekommen. Ihre Steuerbordseite ragte hoch vor den zu Hilfe eilenden Fährbooten auf, während sich ihre Backbordseite dem Piratenschiff zuneigte, das seinerseits Schlagseite hatte. Beide Schiffe lagen so nah zusammen im flachen Wasser der Sandbänke, dass sie fast wie ein Paar von Verschwörern wirkten, die sich einander zuwandten, um Geheimnisse auszutauschen. Der Hauptmast des Piratenschiffes reichte bis hinüber über das Ruderhaus der ‚Butterblume' und Estel registrierte voller Entsetzen die vielen dunkelhaarigen und ausnehmend finsteren Gestalten, die in der Takelage herumkletterten, um die ‚Butterblume' zu entern.

Die Besatzung des Handelsschiffes drängte sich vorne im Bug zusammen und schrie den Beorningern entgegen, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Von den Erstgeborenen war niemand zu entdecken. Aragorn nahm an, dass sie sich unterhalb des Mastes des Piratenschiffes versammelt hatten, um den vorwitzigen Angreifern sofort zu Leibe zu rücken.

Ein lauter Befehl klang vom Ufer herüber. Beinahe sofort zogen unzählige Pfeile eine Spur wie ein dunkler Regenbogen über den Nachthimmel und gingen hinter der ‚Butterblume' auf dem havarierten Piratenschiff nieder. Die Besatzung des Handelsschiffes mochte jubeln, doch Aragorn hatte seine Zweifel, dass dies ausreichen würde, die Gefahr zu bannen. Wer immer bereits von den Piraten an Bord der ‚Butterblume' angelangt war, befand sich in Sicherheit vor diesen präzise geschossenen Pfeilen. Selbst Glorfindel würde seine Schützen niemals zwischen Angreifer und Verteidiger gleichermaßen zielen lassen. Auch einem elbischen Bogenschützen waren Grenzen gesetzt, wenn es darum ging, im Gewimmel das richtige Ziel zu treffen und Elrond wäre sicher nicht sonderlich beglückt, wenn er womöglich Celebrians Vater einen Bruchtaler Pfeil aus dem Rücken entfernen müsste.

Zwei der Fährboote hatten bereits bei der ‚Butterblume' festgemacht. Von oben wurden Taue heruntergeworfen und die ersten Schiffbrüchigen ließen sich daran herunter. Alles ging recht ruhig zu, was wohl daran lag, dass am unteren Ende des Taus immer ein Beorninger stand und böse nach oben blickte, wenn das Gedrängel über ihm zu heftig wurde. Auch das Boot mit Aragorn suchte sich nun einen Platz an der hoch über ihnen aufragenden Seitenwand. Direkt neben einem großen Leck in den Holzplanken legte ihr Steuermann an. Trotz der aufgerichteten Lage der ‚Butterblume' war ein Stück des Risses mit den zersplitterten Ende der Planken noch unterhalb der Wasserlinie und Teile der Ladung trieben heraus.

_Kein glücklicher Tag für den Kapitän dieses Schiffes_, dachte Aragorn voller Bedauern, bevor er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte, das Unglück des Mannes nicht noch größer zu machen, indem er sich mit überflüssigen Dingen beschäftigte, anstatt helfend einzugreifen. Er packte eines der Taue, die prompt von oben herabgelassen wurden und bedeutete den Leuten über ihm, dass er zuerst hochklettern würde, bevor sie es für ihre Flucht benutzen könnten.

„Ich komme mit", zwitscherte Leiloss und stand wie hergezaubert hinter ihm. „Ihr werdet meine Hilfe brauchen."

„Die wird hier viel nötiger gebraucht", widersprach Aragorn mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln. Die Ithildrim hatte ihm zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt.

Leiloss schürzte die Lippen und Widerstand stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie kann mir helfen", schlichtete Gilnín. „Dort oben scheinen Verletzte zu sein. Leiloss wird sie sicher auf die Fähren herunterlassen."

Leiloss entschloss sich wohl, besser mit weniger zufrieden zu sein, bevor sie Aragorns Entschlossenheit auf die Probe stellte. Sie hangelte sich hinter Gilnín eines der Taue hinauf und entschwand aus Aragorns Sichtfeld. Er selber sah sich noch einen Moment suchend um, weil es ihn höchst irritierte, von seinen schwimmend aufgebrochenen Freunden nichts entdecken zu können. Ertrunken würden sie nicht sein, aber irgendwie beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass Elladan kurzfristig eine Planänderung durchgeführt hatte.

Fest entschlossen, lieber nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, kletterte er die Bordwand hinauf. Kaum hatte er die erste Hand auf die Reling gelegt, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und hilfreich an Bord gehoben. Verwundert fand er sich einem alten Mann in etwas skurriler grauer Kleidung gegenüber. In seinem langen Bart hingen Ascheflocken das Gesicht war ein wenig von Ruß beschmutzt und darunter von der Zeit gezeichnet. Aber es waren die Augen, die Aragorn gefangen nahmen. So viel Wissen leuchtete in ihnen, gleichzeitig begleitet von großem Gefühl und noch etwas anderem, das ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war.

„Als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, junger Dúnadan, warst du ein kleines Kind, das sich im Garten herumtrieb und mit einem Holzschwert spielte", schmunzelte der Alte vergnügt. „Ich sehe, du hast deine Waffe gegen etwas Besseres getauscht, das wir hier gut gebrauchen können."

o

* * *

o

Der große Wohnraum war vom Feuer des Kamins und einigen Kerzen in Inseln voller Licht inmitten eines Meeres aus Schatten unterteilt. Scharfe Augen, Elbenaugen von blassem Blau, alt und dennoch von einer milden Neugierde auf das Leben erfüllt, betrachteten die vertrauten Einzelheiten, die sich im Schatten abzeichneten. Viele Dinge davon sprachen von der Liebe einer weiblichen Seele zu ihrem Zuhause.

Berelion lächelte unwillkürlich, als sein Blick auf ein besticktes Kissen fiel, das ein wenig verknautscht in einem der beiden Lehnstühle lag, die wiederum die schmalen Enden eines Tisches aus rötlichem Kirschbaumholz zierten. Ohne dieses Kissen in ihrem Rücken hatte sich seine Gemahlin geweigert, sich dort niederzulassen und das Essen mit ihm einzunehmen. Es war lange her, dass sie selber es nun benutzt hatte. Zu sehr hatte der Tod ihres einzigen Sohnes sie mitgenommen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Traurigkeit, die sie einfach nicht mehr verlassen wollte. Eines Tages dann war er alleine gewesen und als der Moment kam, ihre Überreste in die Halle der Toten zu tragen, hatte er sich grauenhaft gefühlt. Thranduil hatte sich ihm schweigend angeschlossen. Niemandem sonst erlaubte er, Berelion in seinem allerletzten Dienst an der geliebten Frau zu stören.

Orophers Sohn war ein großartiger König und seine Freundschaft eine wirkliche Auszeichnung. Es war ebenso ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens, dass er ihm die Geschicke des Reiches anvertraut hatte, während er selber an anderem Ort eben diese Geschicke mit all seiner Kraft zu schützen versuchte.

Ein knusperndes Geräusch riss Berelion aus seinen melancholischen Überlegungen. Mit einem entschlossenen Atemzug löste er seinen Blick von dem Kissen und richtete ihn wieder auf den Krieger, der ihm gegenüber an seinem Arbeitstisch schräg vor dem Kamin saß. Gaellas klopfte sich gerade die Krümel einer seiner unzähligen Zwischenmahlzeiten von der Tunika. _Geröstetes Honigbrot_, schätzte Berelion, _nach der klebrigen Hartnäckigkeit der Krümel zu urteilen. Das mochte er abends schon immer am liebsten._

„Fühlst du dich nun gestärkt genug?" erkundigte er sich ironisch, woraufhin sein Neffe mit vollem Mund ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich gab, aber eifrig nickte. „Gut, dann habe ich dich also vorhin bei den Verliesen richtig verstanden, dass unser Ork nun perfekt Sindarin spricht?"

Gaellas hatte bereits einen Becher Wein an den Lippen, blinzelte aber zustimmend.

„Du hast ihn in seiner Zelle gefunden, an der Grenze zur Hysterie, aber mit erstaunlichen neuen Sprachfähigkeiten", wiederholte Berelion den etwas konfusen Bericht seines ewig hungrigen Verwandten. „Er hat dir etwas von Ionnin, den er natürlich nicht wirklich kennt und einem weißen Eichhörnchen vorgestammelt, als er wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte. Ist dieser Ork wirklich _ohnmächtig_ geworden?"

Gaellas grinste und schob sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. Direkt zu den anderen, die darin schon die Vergänglichkeit aller Existenz im Zyklus von Leben und dessen Ende erwarteten.

„Orks sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren", murmelte Düsterwalds Seneschall und lehnte sich in seinem bequemen Stuhl zurück, um wieder einen Moment zu überlegen. Er betrachtete irritiert die Obstschale auf der linken Seite seines Schreibtisches. Die Weintrauben waren weg. Nur noch der kahle Strunk war übrig. Gaellas aß nicht nur viel, sondern auch noch schnell. „Aber damit nicht genug, behauptet er auch noch, dass seine beiden Besucher geradewegs durch die Wand seines Verlieses marschiert sind. Du hast das natürlich nachgeprüft?"

Zuerst nickte Gaellas eifrig, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Also keine verborgene Tür", übersetzte Berelion die Zeichen seines Neffen, dessen Gesicht aufgrund der vollen Backen wie das eines Erdhörnchens nach erfolgreicher Futtersuche aufgeplustert war. „Jedenfalls keine, die du erkennen konntest."

Ein irritierter Blick traf ihn.

„Es gibt Türen, die nicht jedem zugänglich sind, mein Junge", schmunzelte sein Onkel und seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit. König Oropher hatte eine große Leidenschaft aus seiner Heimat Doriath mitgebracht und die drehte sich um geheime Türen. Eine sehr nützliche Einrichtung, wenn man ebenso geheime Gänge schützen wollte, die zum Beispiel zu den Schatzkammern führten oder Fluchtwege vor dem Feind verdeckten. Thingol hatte sein Reich sehr lange damit schützen können und Oropher wäre ein Narr gewesen, dieses besondere Wissen nicht auch für sich und seinen Palast zu nutzen. „Einige kenne ich, andere sind nur unserem König alleine bekannt."

Gaellas dunkle Augenbrauen, die in einem interessanten Kontrast zu seinen hellen Haaren standen und wohl von seiner Mutter an ihn vererbt worden waren, wanderten ein Stück nach oben. Er war verblüfft genug, dass er sogar für einen Moment aufhörte, an dem Apfel weiterzukauen, den er gerade in der Hand hielt.

„Behalte dieses Wissen für dich", wies ihn Berelion streng an. „Auch die Verwicklung dieses Eichhörnchens sollte nicht zum Tagesgespräch unter den Dienern werden. Sie würden es nur ständig suchen und sowieso nicht finden. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass es den Palast längst verlassen hat."

Zweifelnd wiegte Gaellas den Kopf und kaute dabei wieder auf seinem Apfel herum. Es klang, als wäre das Obst noch so frisch wie an dem Tag im Herbst, als es gepflückt worden war.

Berelion verspürte ein leichtes Hungergefühl. „Thranduil brachte es vor langer Zeit mit. Offenbar ist es ihm einfach gefolgt. Eigentlich hat es sich vor ihm auf seinem Pferd niedergelassen und du kennst unseren König…"

Sein Neffe gluckste.

„Er hat immer behauptet, es besäße Zauberkräfte. Eine davon bestand wohl darin, sich für Jahrhunderte in Luft aufzulösen, kaum war es im Palast angekommen. Ich denke, es wird Thranduil erfreuen, dass du es gesehen hast." Berelion behielt für sich, dass ihn nicht die lange Lebensdauer dieses Geschöpfes beunruhigte, sondern Ort und Zeitpunkt seines Auftauchens. „Was hat es nur damit bezweckt, dem Ork unsere Sprache zu schenken?"

Eine Antwort erwartete er nicht und so war er auch nicht enttäuscht, dass sein Neffe ratlos die Schultern hob.

„Nun ja." Berelion schlug leicht mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Es hat natürlich auch seine Vorteile, wenn dieser Bursche uns versteht. Für dich ist es jedenfalls einfacher, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich nehme an, du hast ihm ein anderes Verlies zugewiesen?"

Empört über diese unnötige Frage krauste Gaellas die Nase und schob sich energisch das letzte Stück des Apfels in den Mund. Den Stiel, der als einziges übrig blieb, hielt er im Mundwinkel. Berelions Bruder hatte mal berichtet, dass sein Sohn schon als kleines Kind fähig war, daraus nur mit der Zunge einen Knoten zu fabrizieren.

_Ein zweifelhaftes Talent,_ überlegte Berelion. _Aber zum Glück ist es nicht sein einziges geblieben. Wenn er nicht so ein guter Krieger wäre…_ „Warten wir also ab, ob dieses Eichhörnchen noch an anderer Stelle auftaucht. Ionnin können wir schließlich schlecht fragen, wo er es gefunden hat."

Gaellas öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Berelion stand nicht mehr der Sinn nach einer Unterhaltung. Er winkte ihn mit einer knappen Geste hinaus und gab sich noch etwas seinen Grübeleien hin. Orks, Zaubereichhörnchen und wer wusste schon, was sonst noch alles so auftauchte, während Thranduil nicht da war. Der Palast war ein Ort voller Überraschungen und vielleicht konnte selbst Berelion nicht lange genug leben, um jemals völlig zu verstehen, was das Haus Oropher alles an altem Zauber in diesen wehrhaften Fels gewoben hatte, als er zum neuen Heim der Vertriebenen auserkoren wurde.

Berelion griff sich spontan den letzten verbliebenen Apfel und biss hinein. Unterhaltungen mit Gaellas machten seltsamerweise immer hungrig.

o

* * *

o

Über ihren Köpfen ertönte ein Schrei, dann fiel von ein schwerer Körper herab und landete mit einem lauten Platschen eine Armlänge von ihnen entfernt im Wasser. Galen und Legolas tauschten einen Blick.

„Prächtig", murrte Galen. „Hast du den Pfeil gesehen?"

„In seiner Brust", nickte Legolas und schwang sich auf das große Ruderblatt, das nur noch am unteren Ende schräg ins Wasser ragte. „War einer aus Imladris. Die graubraune Befiederung erkenne ich überall."

Galen kletterte ihm nach. „Sie werden uns versehentlich abschießen."

„Durchaus möglich." Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete prüfend das Heck des Piratenschiffes, das sich recht beeindruckend über ihnen erhob. „Elladan und Elrohir müssten am Bug angekommen sein."

„Vorausgesetzt, Elladan ist nicht vorher ertrunken."

„So schlecht schwimmt er nun auch wieder nicht."

„Hah!" machte Galen nur missmutig. Er schob sich hoch zu Legolas auf die andere Seite des Ruderblattes und zerrte seinen Kampfstab aus dem Lederfutteral auf seinem Rücken. Nur Elladans grandiosem Vorhaben, dem Feind sozusagen in den Rücken zu fallen, hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er triefnass hier an dem mächtigen Holzruder hing und sich anschickte, ein Piratenschiff zu entern. Wenn er diese Aktion überlebte – und das war überhaupt nicht sicher – würde er eine Ewigkeit brauchen, seine Kleidung wieder tragbar zu machen. Leder nahm den Kontakt mit Wasser irgendwie übel. Es wurde hart und schrumpelig. Selbst Elbenkleidung hatte da so ihre Schwächen. Nicht jeder konnte ein Fürstensohn mit ganzen Schränken voller Kleidung sein.

„Jetzt komm endlich!" zischelte ihm Legolas zu. Er hatte bereits angefangen, an den Metallbändern, die die einzelnen Teile des Ruderblattes zusammenhielten, nach oben zu klettern.

In Galen dämmerte die Erkenntnis, dass Elladan ihnen natürlich auch wieder das Ende des Schiffes zugewiesen hatte, bei dem ein Aufstieg schwieriger war als am Bug. Das lag daran, dass sich ein weit ausladender Aufbau über das eigentliche Heck des Schiffes schob. Wenige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche mussten sie sich vom Ruder lösen und an der Bordwand selber weiterklettern. Zum Glück hatten die Piraten die Angewohnheit, ihr Schiff opulent, wenn auch nicht gerade ästhetisch zu verzieren. Überall boten sich geschwärzte Metallornamente als Haltegriffe an. Hinzu kamen aus Holz gefertigte Gesichter. Fratzen eher, fand Galen und umklammerte die Hakennase eines unfreundlichen Monstergesichts.

Leise brauchten sie jedenfalls nicht zu sein. Galens Flüche und Beschimpfungen auf seinem Weg nach oben gingen im Kampflärm unter. Die Piraten brüllten unverständliche Befehle durcheinander, die wohl mit dem Entern der ‚Butterblume' zusammenhingen. Dazwischen waren die geknurrten Laute der Orks zu hören und außerdem knirschte das ganze Schiff auf der Sandbank, während es sich noch ein wenig schräger legte.

Als Legolas und Galen endlich oben angekommen waren, kauerten sie sich einen Moment hinter die Reling und versuchten, einen Überblick zu bekommen. Um sie herum herrschte Chaos… oder auch Kampf… oder eigentlich beides. Die Unterschiede waren wohl fließend. Fast die gesamte Besatzung des Schiffes hielt sich an der Steuerbordseite auf. Einige kletterten in der Takelage des dreieckigen, schwarzen Hauptsegels herum, Dolche zwischen den Zähnen, was Galen für eine höchst gefährliche Angelegenheit hielt. Sie beabsichtigten eindeutig, sich auf die ‚Butterblume' zu stürzen und dort einen Kampf noch in Blut zu ertränken, den sie eigentlich angesichts der beiden gestrandeten Schiffe und der vielen Elben am Ostufer schon längst verloren hatten.

Es musste sie in ihrer Wut beflügeln. Die allesamt schwarz gekleideten Männer, die wilde Mähnen mit verfilzten Zöpfen hatten und deren Gesichter durch dunkle Tätowierungen noch bedrohlicher wirkten, wollten wohl im Tod noch das Blut der Elben sehen, die sich auf der ‚Butterblume' aufgebaut hatten und den Rückzug der Besatzung ihres eigenen Schiffes schützten.

„Da oben", raunte Legolas und zeigte mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung hinauf zum Ruder.

Ein Mann, so kompakt wie ein Zwerg und auch nicht viel größer, stand dort mit dem ebenfalls eisenbeschlagenen Steuerrad unbeachtet hinter sich und dirigierte mit wilden Armbewegungen und lauter Stimme seine Männer. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine schwere Axt, deren Klinge so vor Dreck starrte, dass es ein Wunder sein musste, wenn sie überhaupt noch etwas zerschneiden konnte. Von seiner Nasenwurzel über die gesamte Stirn bis zu den Schläfen zogen sich dunkle geometrische Tätowierungen, dessen Sinn wohl nur den Piraten erschlossen war. Die Schräglage des Schiffes schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Der Kapitän", erriet Galen und erntete ein Nicken seines Freundes. „Du willst ihn nicht wirklich angreifen?"

Legolas lächelte und ließ sich vorsichtig über die Reling gleiten. Dann ließ er sich auf ein Knie nieder und nahm seinen Bogen vom Rücken. Galen beobachtete unruhig ihre Umgebung. Man hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt. Alle konzentrierten sich auf den Angriff steuerbord. Noch mehr Piraten kletterten in die Takelage und nun folgten ihnen auch mindestens ein Dutzend Orks. Dennoch konnte es nicht schaden, sich auf eine Entdeckung vorzubereiten. Galen glitt an Legolas' Seite, nahm den Stab vor sich in beide Hände. Sein linker Daumen ertastete den Auslöser für den Mechanismus in den Stabenden. Währenddessen zog Legolas einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an. Er schien sich überhaupt nicht dafür zu interessieren, dass um sie herum das Chaos tobte, dass es fürchterlich stank an Bord dieses Schiffes und außerdem verdächtige Kampfgeräusche vom Bug her ertönten, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren. Es schien, die Zwillinge waren eingetroffen.

Inmitten der Geräusche war es der bloße Instinkt, der Galen vorwarnte. Sein Kopf zuckte nach rechts und er erhaschte gerade noch den Blick auf eine Art bewegliche dunkle Mauer, die geradewegs auf ihn zukam. Im nächsten Moment prallte sie nicht nur gegen ihn, sondern auch noch gegen Legolas. Der Pfeil auf der Sehne des Waldelben löste sich und bohrte sich harmlos in den Unterbau des Ruderhauses. Der Kapitän blickte alarmiert zu ihnen herüber und fragte sich wohl, warum gerade zwei Elben über sein Deck flogen. Da ging es ihm kaum besser als Galen selbst. Sie landeten relativ weich auf einem kreischenden Piraten, kamen wieder auf die Füße und sahen sich einem Uruk'hai in rostigbrauner Rüstung mit einem schweren Säbel in der Hand gegenüber.

„Wo kommt der her?" fauchte Legolas und tauschte in einer einzigen Bewegung den Bogen gegen seine Langmesser.

„Aus Mordor", vermutete Galen. Er packte seinen Stab fester, ließ die Klingen daran aufspringen und ging leicht in die Knie, damit er nicht nochmals den sicheren Stand verlor.

„Nimm ihn dir vor", befahl Legolas kurzangebunden. „Ich halte uns den Rücken frei."

_Nimm ihn dir vor?_ Galen runzelte die mit Angstschweiß bedeckte Stirn. Sein Freund wurde Thranduil immer ähnlicher. „Oh sicher, ist ja nur ein Uruk'hai."

„Du sagst es."

Galen hatte noch nie einem Uruk'hai im Kampf gegenüber gestanden und er hätte auch in diesem Moment gerne auf die Erfahrung verzichtet. Dummerweise schien sein Gegner sich geradezu darum zu reißen, auf ihn loszugehen.

„Ich töte dich!" brüllte er Galen an. „Und fresse deine Eingeweide."

„Keine Einzelheiten, bitte", murmelte Galen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hatte nicht vor zu sterben. Jedenfalls nicht in naher Zukunft und bestimmt nicht durch diesen Uruk'hai. Entschlossen verdrängte er die instinktive Furcht vor diesen Geschöpfen Saurons, die jedem Ork so weit überlegen waren. Er drehte einmal den Stab in der rechten Hand, bis die Mitte unter seinen Unterarm ruhte und einer der Spitzen auf den wandelnden schwarzen Fels vor ihm zeigte.

Das war dann für die nächsten Minuten auch die einzige elegante Kampfhandlung, für die ihm Zeit blieb. Wenn der Uruk'hai über eines im Übermaß verfügte, dann war das Kraft. Die setzte er auch ein, um seinen Säbel mit solcher Wucht immer wieder gegen Galens Stab treffen zu lassen, dass der Ithildrim schließlich beide Hände zu Hilfe nehmen musste, um die Schläge abzufangen. Galens Schnelligkeit nützte ihm nicht viel auf dem schrägen Deck, das von Trümmern und Tauen in eine wahre Landschaft der Hindernisse und Stolperfallen verwandelt worden war. Außerdem war er darauf angewiesen, sich immer in Legolas' Nähe zu halten, um nicht noch von einem Piraten hinterrücks niedergestochen zu werden.

Ermüdet und fast schon mit Bewunderung, wie sein grobschlächtiger Gegner dennoch voller Wendigkeit den Attacken des sonst so verlässlichen Kampfstabes entkam oder sie einfach wegsteckte wie Federstriche, entschloss sich Galen, ihn wenigstens durch überlegene Intelligenz auszumanövrieren. Er streckte eine Hand aus und stellte sich breitbeinig auf, gerade als der Uruk'hai seinen Säbel zu einer neuen Attacke weit über den Kopf gehoben hatte. „Halt!"

Beinahe hätte er den zweiten Teil dieses Vorhabens vergessen, so verblüfft war er, dass diese Kreatur tatsächlich in der Schlagbewegung verharrte. Unter dem mordlustigen Glühen in den roten Augen seines Gegners flackerte eine Spur von Unsicherheit.

„Gibst du auf, Elb?"

„So würde ich es nicht nennen", erklärte Galen höflich. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu sehr auf die Oberarme des Uruk'hai zu starren, die dicker waren als seine eigenen Oberschenkel. Noch waren die Muskeln darin gespannt. „Aber wir kommen irgendwie nicht weiter."

„Galen", ließ sich Legolas hinter ihm vernehmen. „Was treibst du da?"

Er ignorierte ihn und wedelte stattdessen ein wenig mit seinem Stab herum. Selbst für den Uruk'hai war darin kein Angriff zu entdecken. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich eigentlich Heiler bin. Eine sehr ehrenwerte Betätigung, die gewöhnlich Leben erhält."

Der Uruk'hai knurrte. „Aber nicht deines."

„Das gleiche wollte ich gerade zu dir sagen", erklärte Galen mit einem sonnigen Lächeln, das in völligem Gegensatz zu seinem Vorhaben stand. Der Moment war günstig. Der Uruk'hai hatte unwillkürlich die Arme wieder etwas gesenkt. Galen sah, wie sich die Spannung in der linken Hand, die zum Glück nicht in so einem metallenen Handschuh steckte wie die rechte, lockerte. „Geh zu deinen Ahnen und lass dir neue Zähne machen."

Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich das Herumwedeln des Stabes in eine einzige gezielte Bewegung, die die Klingen direkt in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers führte. Er traf sogar. Galen triumphierte innerlich, bis er feststellen musste, dass er keineswegs so weit gekommen war, wie eigentlich gedacht. Anstatt sich tief in den hässlichen Schädel zu bohren, kam der Stab zu einem abrupten Halt. Der Uruk'hai hatte einfach seinen Säbel fallen lassen und mit beiden Händen das Stabende unterhalb der offenen Hülsen umfasst. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die scharfen Klingen sich in seine linke Gesichtshälfte fraßen, aber er riss sie zur Seite weg und zog durch dieses Manöver eigenhändig tiefe Schnitte quer über sein Gesicht bis zur rechten Halsseite.

Das Gebrüll des Uruk'hai war eine Mischung aus fürchterlichen Schmerzen und noch mehr Wut. Außerdem beflügelte es ihn sogar noch. Mit einem unglaublichen Ruck entriss er Galen den Stab und schleuderte ihn über Deck. Galen hatte das Gefühl, ihm würden die Arme gleich mit aus den Schultergelenken gezerrt.

„Galen, komm zum Ende", blaffte Legolas in völliger Fehleinschätzung der Situation. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr lange fernhalten."

„Moment", keuchte Galen, dessen Arme nun leicht taub waren. Er versuchte, sich zu ducken, als der Uruk'hai nach ihm griff und auf einem ebenen Untergrund wäre ihm das sicher auch gelungen, doch hier glitt er mit einem Bein zur Seite aus. Bevor er wieder einen sicheren Stand hatte, wurde er hochgerissen. Wie Eisenklammern legten sich große Pranken um seine Körpermitte und drückten so fest zu, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment müssten seine Eingeweide durch die Ohren rauskommen. Dann war er Auge in Auge mit der blutigen, zerfetzten Masse, die einmal die Fratze seines Gegners gewesen war.

o

* * *

o

Unschlüssig nahm Forlos seinen Umhang von der Stuhllehne. Eigentlich hatte Haldir bereits da sein wollen, um mit ihm einen Abstecher zu den Übungsplätzen seiner Krieger zu machen. Die beiden Hauptmänner hatten die Zeit dazu nutzen wollen, sich einen genauen Plan auszudenken, wann sie wie viele Krieger aus Lorien abziehen würden und auf die andere Seite des Anduin bringen konnten, um von dort aus mit den anderen Truppen zusammenzutreffen.

Doch Haldir war ferngeblieben. Ein beinahe schon abwegig heiterer Diener hatte zwar unter Forlos' fasziniertem Blick den Tisch mit einem opulenten Frühstück für zwei Anwesende eingedeckt, aber nach nun fast einer Stunde war der Platz des Galadhel immer noch unberührt und Forlos verspürte eine gewisse Unruhe. Haldir hatte sicher einen Grund, wenn er dieser Verabredung fernblieb. War nur zu hoffen, dass keine neuen, natürlich schlechten Nachrichten eingetroffen waren.

Erleichterung überkam den Tawarwaith, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er öffnete sie schwungvoll. „Du bist spät!"

Sein Gegenüber sprang vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück. Eindeutig nicht Haldir - zu klein, zu weiblich und zu hübsch. Forlos überlief es siedendheiß und er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Schließlich verschränkte er ein wenig hilflos die Hände auf dem Rücken und runzelte die Stirn in dem Bemühen, Maedcam nicht ganz so hirnlos anzustarren. „Maedcam…"

„Ja…ich…" Sie lächelte etwas verwirrt. „Störe ich etwa?"

„Ich warte auf Haldir." _Sehr gut, Forlos! Jetzt fühlt sie sich doch gleich willkommen. Stürz dich die Brüstung herunter, du bist ein Narr!_ „Aber er scheint aufgehalten worden zu sein", vollendete er etwas lahm.

„Lady Galadriel wollte mit ihm sprechen." Maedcam gestikulierte hinter sich in Richtung des großen Talans, dessen weiße Silhouette strahlend genug war, um im Licht des Frühlingstages durch das Dämmerlicht der Mellyrn zu schimmern. „Sie hat mich gebeten, Euch dies auszurichten. Es wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern."

„Aha." Forlos grub in seinen Erinnerungen, wie man mit einer Elbin wie dieser eine Unterhaltung führte. Zum ersten Mal bereute er, Düsterwalds Kronprinzen nicht besser im Palast beobachtet zu haben. Legolas beherrschte solche gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen bis zur Vollendung. „Bedauerlich."

„Ja, das ist es. Ihr habt wichtige Dinge zu regeln, Ihr und Haldir", bestätigte Maedcam nach kurzer Pause und wippte ein wenig auf den Fußballen. „Vielleicht…"

„Ja?" fragte er, weil sie wieder verstummte und ihr Blick unsicher wurde.

„Ich könnte Euch die Stadt zeigen", schlug sie dann zögerlich vor. „Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr wollt. Und wir könnten einen Stoff für das Hemd aussuchen."

_Eru, dieses unselige Kleidungsstück_. Was Arwen Undomiel sich dabei gedacht hatte, war ihm immer noch nicht klar. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Trennung von Legolas' bestem, aber leider auch sterblichem Freund leicht ihren Verstand getrübt. Maedcam war es wohl ebenso unangenehm wie ihm, dass man ihn ihr aufdrängte. Zumindest hatte sie ein Gesicht gemacht, als würde man sie auffordern, Maß bei einem Ork zu nehmen. Aber sie hatte scheinbar Pflichtgefühl, wenn sie sich der Aufgabe nicht durch Ausreden entzog. Da würde er nicht hinten anstehen. „Das könnten wir. Je eher, desto besser. Dann ist das erledigt."

Einen Augenblick glitt ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht, aber dann deutete sie stumm eine Verbeugung an und übernahm die Führung über die vielen Brücken und Wege hinunter in tiefere Ebenen der Stadt. Forlos fragte sich, was diesen Schatten wohl verursacht hatte. Fast schien es ihm, dass so etwas wie Gekränktheit sich in ihren Augen gespiegelt hatte. Sehr schöne Augen, wie er schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen festgestellt hatte. Nicht grau, nicht grün, irgendwo dazwischen. Fast wie ein Gletscherbach, der über viele unterschiedliche Schichten Eis dahinfloss. Aber nicht kalt, sicher nicht.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war leider nicht von der angenehmen Natur. Eher lastete es auf ihnen und Forlos kam immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass dieser Ausflug in die Stofflager der Galadhrim wohl nicht die beste Idee gewesen war. Maedcam musste es ähnlich gehen. Mit schnellen Schritten führte sie ihn über die Wege, die von den Bewohnern der Stadt belebt wurden. Viele waren mit Körben und Lasten bepackt, dennoch grüßten fast alle die blonde Elbin und manch einer warf auch einen neugierigen Blick auf ihren Begleiter. Forlos nahm sich wenig davon an. Haldir wäre es im Düsterwald ähnlich ergangen. Kleine Gemeinschaften hatten immer Interesse an Besuchern. Es brachte Abwechslung.

Er erhielt eine Schnellführung, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Maedcam marschierte über die unterschiedlichen Ebenen, deutete gelegentlich auf einen der Telain und teilte ihm mit wenigen Worten mit, was dort gehandelt wurde. Zumeist war es schon an kunstvollen Bannern zu erkennen, die von den Brüstungen hingen und in Szenen die Tätigkeiten der Talanbewohner darstellten. Gelegentlich waren auch nur die Erzeugnisse zu sehen.

„Die Waffenschmieden sind auf dem Waldboden", erklärte sie, kurz bevor sie diesen dann auch erreichten.

„Wollten wir nicht Stoff begutachten?" erinnerte er sie höflich.

„Ich wollte es", sagte sie und legte dann die Fingerspitzen ihrer linken Hand vor den Mund, als würde sie die Worte bedauern.

Forlos sah sie scharf an. Ihr war unbehaglich, aber irgendwie schien der von ihm angenommene Grund nicht alleine dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Entschlossen fasste er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie einen Mallorn wieder hinauf auf eine kleine Aussichtsplattform heraus aus dem Strom der umtriebigen Galadhrim.

„Ihr seid verärgert", flüsterte sie.

„Ja", knurrte Forlos und unterdrückte einen Fluch, weil sie noch bedrückter zu ihm hochsah. „Nein!"

Jetzt runzelte sie doch die Stirn. „Was denn nun?"

_Ja, was denn nun?_ Forlos strich sich über die Haare. Doch, es wäre sehr nett, wenn er einfach fluchen könnte, aber das machte man in Gegenwart einer anständigen Elbin nun mal nicht. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, Ihr wurdet gedrängt, mir diesen Dienst zu erweisen."

„Das stimmt", rief sie so erleichtert, dass sein Herz sofort sank.

„Dann fühlt Euch nicht länger daran gebunden", sagte er ernst. Es war bedauerlich, denn Maedcam hatte sein wirkliches Interesse geweckt.

Überraschend legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte ebenso ernst den Kopf. „Ich wurde zwar gedrängt, aber mir schien, auch Euch blieb kaum eine andere Wahl, Hauptmann Forlos."

„Dann wurden wir wohl beide gedrängt", überlegte er nach kurzem Schweigen, in dem sie beide sich äußerst nachdenklich musterten. „Von Haldir?"

Maedcam krauste die Nase. „Nein, bestimmt nicht von Haldir!"

„Was ist bestimmt nicht von mir?" Mit langen Schritten kam Loriens Elitehauptmann auf sie zu. Äußerst misstrauisch musterte er die beiden Elben, die da vor ihm standen und sich mehr oder weniger an den Händen hielten. „Gibt es irgendwo Nachwuchs, von dem behauptet wird, er sähe mir ähnlich?"

Forlos lachte laut auf und auch Maedcam schüttelte leise kichernd den Kopf. Haldir kam endlich bei ihnen an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Forlos mit einem noch misstrauischeren Blick. „Du hältst eine gute Freundin von mir an der Hand."

„Das tue ich", grinste der Tawarwaith und machte keinerlei Anstalten, von Maedcam abzurücken.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund dafür?"

„Wir wollten einen Stoff für sein Hemd aussuchen", erklärte Maedcam und leichte Röte kroch ihre Wangen hinauf. Zu Forlos' Bedauern trat sie nun doch den geordneten Rückzug an und schob sich einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Wolltest du das passende Material an ihm ertasten?" setzte Haldir sein Verhör fort.

„Die Farbe…" Maedcams Stimme erstarb.

Forlos schlug Haldir leicht auf die Schulter. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für die Feinheiten der Nähkunst? Ich überlasse Maedcam einfach Farbe und Stoffauswahl. Und wir beide sollten uns jetzt den Fragen zuwenden, die dein Gespräch mit Lady Galadriel aufgeschoben hat."

Haldir murmelte etwas Unverständliches, drehte sich aber auf dem Absatz um und marschierte davon. Forlos zwinkerte Maedcam noch einmal zu und folgte seinem griesgrämigen Freund dann. Solche Stimmungen kannte er. Es gab auch Momente in seinem Leben, ganz besonders nach Besprechungen mit Thranduil, an dem es einiges bedurfte, seine Laune wieder zu heben.

o

* * *

o

Eine Handvoll Elben und ein Zauberer sollten genügen, die Mannschaft eines Piratenschiffes in Schach zu halten. So hatte es Erestor eigentlich immer angenommen, denn die Kampfkunst der Sterblichen war lausig, war sie immer gewesen und in den nächsten tausend Jahren würde sich auch nicht viel daran ändern.

Schlecht gelaunt beförderte er einen der Piraten mit einem Schwerthieb in das unbekannte Nichts, das Iluvatar den Zweitgeborenen vorbehalten hatte. Schräg hinter ihm erklang ein erstickter Laut und als er herumfuhr, war Orophin gerade dabei, seine Klinge aus dem Rücken eines weiteren Angreifers zu ziehen, der schon auf halben Weg zu Erestor gewesen war. Höflich nickte Celeborns Leibwächter Erestor zu, um sich dann über einen neuen Angreifer herzumachen, der sich gerade von oben auf das verwüstete Deck der ‚Butterblume' herabließ.

„Ich sagte doch, man soll niemanden unterschätzen", kommentierte Celeborn, der zu Erestors linker Seite ebenfalls die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, sich um die Angreifer zu kümmern, die sich mit Enterhaken und Seilen vom Deck des Piratenschiffes direkt herüberhangelten. „Besonders niemanden, der gerne Bücher liest."

„Euer Humor wärmt mein Herz", knurrte Erestor.

Eigentlich, befand Erestor nach einem kurzen Rundblick, hatten sie die Lage im Griff. Wie es aussah, wurde die Mannschaft der ‚Butterblume' vorne am Bug bereits evakuiert. Sie drängelten sich jedenfalls dort alle zusammen. Rumil und Gandalf hatten ihren Schutz übernommen. Zusammen mit Erestor und Celeborn hatten die restlichen Elben Stellung am Heck bezogen. Es war ihr Glück, dass die Piraten immer nur in kleiner Anzahl gleichzeitig übersetzen konnten. Unglücklicher für sie waren die Orks, die die letzten Reste der Nacht nutzten, um geschickt wie Spinnen den Mast des Piratenschiffes herauf zu gleiten und sich dann einfach auf das Deck der ‚Butterblume' fallen zu lassen. Die Pfeile vom Ufer hatten einige von ihnen erwischt, aber es waren immer noch genug übrig, die die elbischen Verteidiger in Bewegung hielten. Natürlich hatte es auch einige von Warricks Mannschaft dahingerafft, doch Erestor fand die Verluste erträglich.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" wunderte sich Celeborn plötzlich. Er hatte einem Ork die Waffe weg geschlagen und das keifende Geschöpf mit der Hand an der Kehle gepackt. Jetzt hielt er es ein Stück seitlich von sich weg und außerdem so hoch, dass es den Boden unter Füßen verlor. Zappelnd und zunehmend unter Luftmangel leidend, hing der Ork an Celeborns ausgestrecktem Arm, während der Sinda vorübergehend das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte und stattdessen hinüber zum Piratenschiff blickte.

Erestor schenkte ihm widerwillig seine Aufmerksamkeit. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich Bruchtals und Düsterwalds hoffnungsvoller Nachwuchs vor einiger Zeit in die Fluten gestürzt hatte, konnte er sich schon denken, was ihn erwartete.

_Wie schön, wenn man nicht enttäuscht wird._ Eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn, kaum hatte er Legolas und Galen entdeckt, die offenbar vorhatten, den Piratenkapitän mit einem Pfeil zu erledigen.

„Ich vermute, sie haben den Uruk'hai nicht entdeckt", überlegte Celeborn und schüttelte den Ork etwas, damit er Ruhe gab. Etwas zu heftig womöglich, denn das Genick seines Gegners knackte kurz und dann hielt Celeborn nur noch einen schlaffen Körper in der Hand. Seufzend warf er ihn über Bord. „Orks sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren."

Erestor fragte sich ernsthaft, wie man einen Uruk'hai übersehen konnte, musste aber leider feststellen, dass sowohl Legolas wie auch Galen dies durchaus zustande brachten. Als nächstes fragte er sich dann, woher Thranduilion das tiefe Vertrauen in die Kampfkünste seines Begleiters nahm, um ihm den Uruk'hai auch noch alleine zu überlassen.

Bedauerlicherweise lenkten ihn und Celeborn einige vorwitzige Piraten ab, um ausgiebig die Vorgänge weiter zu beobachten. Als sie das nächste Mal einen Blick auf das Schiff riskierten, war der Uruk'hai höchst engagiert dabei, den Rhûnar-Heiler in Körpermitte auf den Durchmesser eines Schilfrohres zu verkleinern. Legolas drang auf ihn ein, aber Erestor war schon immer der Auffassung gewesen, dass Langmesser als Waffen nur bedingt tauglich waren.

„Wenn Legolas jetzt etwas zustößt", überlegte Celeborn und schwang sich auf die Reling, „gibt Thranduil natürlich mir die Schuld. Er gibt mir immer die Schuld, wobei er gelegentlich sogar Recht hat."

Erestor hielt wenig von überstürzten Rettungsaktionen. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn Retter bereits aus anderer Richtung nahten. „Überlasst das Euren Enkeln. Sie sind näher dran, nicht unschuldig an der Situation und außerdem kämen wir ohnehin nicht rechtzeitig."

Und da rauschten sie auch schon heran. Erestor unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er wusste, warum er bislang darauf verzichtet hatte, die beiden auf einen seiner ‚Ausflüge' mitzunehmen. „Fehlen nur noch die Fanfaren."

„Nicht unseren Freund!" brüllte es vom anderen Schiff. Wie zwei Wahnsinnige im Blutrausch pflügten sich Elladan und Elrohir durch die noch auf dem Schiff verbliebenen Piraten und Orks.

„Von wem haben sie das?" wunderte sich Celeborn. „Jetzt nicht!"

Mit den letzten Worten zerhackte er verärgert einen Piraten, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Damit bewies er zumindest Erestor, wessen Erbe nicht unbeträchtlich in den Adern der Zwillinge floss. Gegenüber machte Elladan nämlich fast das gleiche, nur mit einem Ork. Dem letzte Ork, der zwischen ihm und dem Uruk'hai gestanden hatte. Dann war der Weg frei. Erestor zollte Elronds Söhnen unwillkürlich Bewunderung, mit welcher Harmonie sie im Kampf vorgingen. Elrohir erschien wieder an der Seite seines Bruders und sie holten gleichzeitig aus, um ihre Schwerter auf den Unterarm des Uruk'hai niedersausen zu lassen. Die Klingen fanden ihren Weg auch durch die Knochen und das Geschrei des riesigen dunklen Geschöpfs drang bis zur ‚Butterblume' und wohl noch weiter vor. Glorfindels Bemühungen, aus den beiden gute Kämpfer zu machen, waren offenbar nicht vergebens gewesen.

Während Elrohir sich wenigstens um Galen kümmerte, der leicht verkrümmt mitsamt einem Uruk'hai-Arm noch an der Hüfte zu Boden stürzte, sonnte sich Elronds Erbe im Licht seines Erfolges, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Es veränderte sich zu einer Grimasse, als Thranduils Erbe auf ihn zu hechtete und von den Beinen riss. Unmittelbar danach durchschnitt eine große Axt die Luft und verschwand irgendwo weiter hinten im Anduin. Im nächsten Atemzug richtete sich Legolas wieder auf, hielt seinen Bogen in der Hand und der Kapitän des Piratenschiffes starb einen unverdient schnellen Tod mit einem Pfeil in der Brust.

„Der Bursche ist schnell", meinte Celeborn anerkennend. „Sehr schnell. Muss er von Thranduil haben."

„Ein vortrefflicher Schuss", bestätigte Orophin beinahe begeistert.

Gleichzeitig raffte es den Uruk'hai dahin, da sich Galen zwar noch leicht benommen, aber eindeutig wutentbrannt wieder aufgerappelt hatte und das tückische Ende seines Kampfstabes tief im Hals der Kreatur versenkte.

Mit dem Tod sowohl des Uruk'hai als auch des Piratenkapitäns verebbte eindeutig die ohnehin schon in den letzten Zügen liegende Kampflust der Angreifer. So schnell konnte sich Erestor gar nicht umgucken, wie die verbliebenen Piraten sich in den Anduin stürzten. Die letzte Bestätigung, dass der Kampf nun wirklich zu Ende war, erhielt er ausgerechnet durch Celeborns Leibwächter. Der wischte sein Schwert am Rücken eines tot über einer Kiste hängenden Piraten ab, steckte es zurück und zog dann aus einer Falte seiner Jacke ein dünnes Buch. Prüfend wendete er es in den Händen.

„Unbeschädigt", sagte er auf Erestors fragenden Blick hin. „Ich versuche mich an einigen bescheidenen, schlichten Versen."

„Seit fünfhundert Jahren", murmelte Celeborn kaum hörbar.

Erestor hob nur eine Braue. Seinetwegen konnte der Galadhel eine Chronik der Welt erstellen, wenn es ihm Spaß machte. Er sollte nur nicht verlangen, dass Erestor sie auch las. Eigentlich interessierte ihn vielmehr, wie viel sie dieser Kampf gekostet hatte. Wohl deutlich weniger als Warrick. Selbst nach Erestors laienhafter Einschätzung war die ‚Butterblume' nur noch ein Wrack, das die Beorninger wahrscheinlich abfackeln würden, damit es nicht länger die Furt blockierte. Sie würden sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um den Sterblichen für seine Hilfe angemessen zu entschädigen. Aber darum konnte sich Elrond Gedanken machen.

Erestors Blick blieb an einer kleinen Gruppe noch nicht auf die Fähren verladener Seeleute hängen. Schräg hinter ihnen erkannte er Leiloss, die neben einer weiteren Gestalt kniete und etwas aufgeregt eine blutige, schlanke Hand tätschelte. Die wiederum gehörte zu einem ebenso blutigen Elb, der ohne große Regung gegen eine Taurolle gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Einen Lidschlag später stürmte Bruchtals Seneschall über das Deck der ‚Butterblume' und stieß rücksichtslos beiseite, was so unklug war, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

„Nichts passiert, Lord Erestor!" rief ihm Leiloss erschrocken entgegen. „Es war nur ein Unfall! Gilnín geht es gut, ehrlich."

„Ein Unfall?" echote Erestor aufgebracht und ging neben seinem Sohn auf die Knie. Besorgt musterte er den Körper seines Sohnes auf der Suche nach der Wunde, die für diese Blutmengen verantwortlich sein musste. „Gilnín!"

Erst hob sich ein Augenlid, dann das andere und Erestor begegnete sich wie so oft wieder in den schwarzen Augen seines Sohnes. Für die eines Verblutenden waren sie erstaunlich klar. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Das fragst du mich?" war Erestors erstaunte Gegenfrage. „Ich bin jedenfalls unverletzt."

„Er auch", mischte sich Leiloss ein. Sie zupfte Erestor am Ärmel und deutete dann auf einen toten Piraten, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. „Das Blut ist von ihm. Ich hab ihn an der falschen Stelle erwischt und dann…"

Der Geste nach zu urteilen, war offenbar eine ganze Fontäne über Gilnín unerwartet nieder geregnet und das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn gewesen. Erestor verspürte einen Moment den Drang, vor Erleichterung laut aufzulachen, aber das wollte er seinem Sohn nun doch nicht antun. Er räusperte sich, stand wieder auf und reichte Gilnín die Hand, damit er ihn ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße ziehen konnte.

„Ah, der vielversprechende Nachwuchs", erklang es hinter ihm und Celeborn trat zu ihnen. Prüfend betrachtete er den noch etwas wackligen Heiler und neigte dann den Kopf. „Nehmt es nicht so tragisch, Erestorion. Wir haben alle unsere Schwächen. Meine Gemahlin zum Beispiel hasst Regenwürmer."

„Sie fällt aber nicht in Ohnmacht, wenn sie einen sieht", erinnerte ihn Leiloss und warf ihrem obersten Befehlshaber einen beinahe schon grimmigen Blick zu.

Celeborn lächelte nur und sie ließen eine höchst verunsicherte Ithildrim zurück, als sie sich abwandten, um mit der nächsten Fähre diesen traurigen Überrest eines ehemals blitzsauberen Schiffes zu verlassen.

o

* * *

o

**Feanen**: Ich glaub, Leiloss und Hestia fanden das nicht so lustig +fg+. Mit der langen Laufzeit kenne ich inzwischen. Bei mir ist es eher Zeitmangel. Ich tippe eigentlich recht schnell und auch gerne. Die Diktiersysteme sind noch nicht ganz so der Brüller. Teste sie vorher gründlich.

**Annchen**: War wieder nix mit der Adresse, aber hat ja weiter oben dann funktioniert. Ich war völlig verrückt auf meinen Führerschein. Bin auch ein bequemer Mensch, hab mich damit also beeilt. Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, überall hinzukommen zu jeder Zeit.

Gilníns Umhang…ich hab mal so nachgedacht, wie Elben auf Reisen gehen. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass die überhaupt nix bei sich haben, außer ihr tolles Aussehen und die Waffen. Also hab ich meine mit diversen Gürteltaschen und sonstigem ausgestattet. Warum also sollte Gilnín nicht ein paar Taschen in die Tiefen seines Umhangs genäht haben? Elrond hab ich auch eine Tasche verpasst und Varya auch. Ist zwar dann nicht mehr ganz so unbeschwert elegant elbisch, aber irgendwo muss ja die Mordor-Paste schließlich hin +ggg+

Die Con ist in Fulda, im November. Es gibt jede Menge Veranstaltungen, Gaststars sind da und stellen sich Publikumsfragen, hm, das Rahmenprogramm ist sehr nett und ansonsten steht man beisammen und schwatzt ganz ausgiebig und zunehmend alkoholisierter.

**Lady Cel**+jammer+ kaum werde ich gelobt, häng ich auch schon wieder hinterher. Gilt als Entschuldigung, dass die Kapitel aber auch ungewöhnlich lang sind? Wenn es nur 12 Seiten hätten sein sollen, wäre ich pünktlich gewesen. Celeborn hat übrigens immer noch die Ruhe weg. Ich überleg krampfhaft, wie ich das ändere. Und was Haldir und Forlos angeht…die waren übrigens einer der Gründe, dass ich mich verspäte. Ich wollte sie doch hier drin haben.

**Shelley**: Ganz meine Meinung, obwohl ich das Schiffchen doch dann gleich ganz geschrottet habe. Aber mal sehen, deine Bemerkung würde ich mir gerne ausleihen. Könnte sein, dass Warrick dann einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt.

**Frenze**: Wer sagt, dass deine Exkursion ein Misserfolg war? Wie mir ein Trupp höchst fröhlicher Waldelben erzählte, der von der üblichen Patrouille zurückkam, konnten sie sich diesmal die Zeit damit vertreiben, interessante Geschöpfe zu beobachten, die vor weißen Plastiktüten in Panik gerieten. So ist das eben: nur weil du keinen Elb siehst, heißt es ja nicht, dass keiner da war.

Die ff hab ich gefunden. Ganz noch nicht gelesen, aber angefangen und breit gegrinst. Sowas lieb ich ja. Lillywhite, ich schrei mich weg. Oder Make-up in Moria…genial. Die les ich weiter. Danke für den Tipp. Und was Priscilla angeht…den kenn ich. Der ist gut, auch wenn er lange Zeit bei mir ebenfalls für seltsame Gedanken bei Elrond gesorgt hat.

**Susi**: Könnte ich die Störenfriede nicht in deinem Namen vermöbeln+unschuldig guck+. Aber ich gewöhn mich sogar langsam an die dauernden Unterbrechungen. Auch wenn es diesmal wieder unpünktlich war. Dafür hab ich dann auftragsgemäß die beiden Mädels aus dem Wasser gefischt. Die eine mehr, die andere leider weniger taufrisch. Aber sie sind wieder raus.

**Kaya** **Unazuki**+am Boden festtacker+ Und hier ein extralanges Kapitel, damit du aufhörst, zu den Dellen auch noch Rillen in den Boden zu machen. Selbst wenn es nur noch +auf Kalender guck+ nur noch 22 Tage bis zu den Prüfungen sind. Die schaffst du. Bruchtal und Lorien vertrauen auf dich!


	11. Irritationen

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nix, ich hab es für diese Story ausgeliehen und werde es – ohne auch nur einen Cent damit verdient zu haben – wieder zurückgeben. Irgendwann…

o

**11. Kapitel: Irritationen**

o

Wie alle Elben benötigte Celeborn nur sehr wenig Schlaf. Dennoch war er am Abend nach der Seeschlacht, wie der Kampf mit den Piraten bereits allenthalben genannt wurde, doch mit einiger Erschöpfung auf das schmale Feldbett seines Zeltes gefallen. Er hatte tief und ohne die üblichen Träume geruht, bis Orophin ihn nun am frühen Morgen mit einem dezenten Räuspern geweckt hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Elrond sich darüber freuen würde, mit ihm gemeinsam das Frühstück einzunehmen.

Nur kurz hatte Celeborns Blick bei seinem Weg durch das Zeltlager auf der Furt des Anduin verweilt, wo die traurigen Überreste der ‚Butterblume' die Durchfahrt blockierten und das Piratenschiff neben ihr der Havarie zum Trotz noch immer die Ahnung von Gefahr verströmte. Er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der so empfand, denn entlang des Ufers waren Krieger postiert. Glorfindels Werk, nahm Loriens Herrscher an, der den Vanya gut genug dafür kannte.

Das Lager erwachte so früh am Morgen nur langsam. Keiner hier hatte leichte Stunden hinter sich. Nun, wo zunächst alle in Sicherheit waren, wollten nur wenige zu so früher Stunde bereits auf den Beinen sein. Wer wusste schon, was als nächstes auf sie wartete? Nach einem Piratenangriff musste man schließlich mit allem rechnen.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen durchquerte Celeborn das Lager und steuerte Elronds Zelt an. Er war nur kurz am Tag zuvor dort gewesen, doch hätte er niemals den Weg verfehlt. Celeborn pflegte sich nicht zu verirren, selbst wenn es durch diese nicht gerade kleine Zeltstadt ging.

„Der Herr von Imladris hat wirklich ein geselliges Wesen", raunte Orophin ein wenig verblüfft, als sie sich dem Zelt näherten.

„Schon immer gehabt", murmelte Celeborn, der auch mit leichter Verwunderung zur Kenntnis nahm, dass sein Schwiegersohn den Tisch unter dem Vordach des Zeltes hatte decken lassen. Gesellig mochte Elrond ja sein, aber sein Zelt lag etwas exponiert und der Platz davor mochte kaum geeignet sein, die wichtigen Dinge zu bereden, deretwegen sie eigentlich alle hier eingetroffen waren. Bei Celeborns Eintreffen erhob er sich, ungewöhnlich schlicht gekleidet für einen Elb, der gewöhnlich Roben dem praktischen Habit der Krieger bei weitem vorzog.

Elrond musste seine Gedanken erahnen, denn er schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nur ein Frühstück, nicht mehr. Deine Reise scheint mir ereignisreich genug gewesen zu sein, um zunächst ein wenig Erholung zu benötigen."

„Komme ich dir vor wie ein Elb, der Erholung braucht?" knurrte Celeborn, setzte sich aber gleichwohl an den Tisch und registrierte nebenbei, dass sich Orophin neben dem rechten Pfosten des Vordachs aufbaute, bereits wieder ein Buch in der Hand.

„Wir können alle von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Abwechslung brauchen."

Unter Abwechslung verstand Celeborn gewöhnlich etwas anderes. Ein Jagdausflug mit Glorfindel hätte ihm da besser gefallen, als ein Frühstück mit seinem immer viel zu ernsten Schwiegersohn. Andererseits würde die Anspannung noch früh genug dieses Zeltlager heimsuchen und Celeborn war sich im Klaren, dass er eine der Quellen davon sein würde. Schon am Vortag war es ein ungutes Gefühl gewesen, Thranduil an der Furt gegenüber zu stehen. Sie hatten kaum mehr als einen Gruß gewechselt und diesen auch noch in eisigem Ton.

„Du wirst seine Abneigung überwinden müssen", erriet Elrond seine Gedanken. „Dieser Feldzug ist zu wichtig, um ihn an persönlichen Streitereien scheitern zu lassen."

„Zwischen mir und ihm ist keine Streiterei", widersprach Celeborn. Selbst Elrond wusste nicht genau, was die Feindschaft ausgelöst hatte. Thranduils Abneigung gegen Galadriel war eine so willkommene Ausrede gewesen, dass er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Irrtum aller anderen aufzuklären. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er es sogar geschafft, selber diese Variante für wahr zu nehmen.

„Wie schön", sagte Bruchtals Fürst und in seinen Augen war zu lesen, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. „Wie geht es eigentlich Arwen?"

Elrond war also wirklich fest entschlossen, dieses Treffen noch nicht mit den wichtigen Themen zu bestreiten. Celeborn gab nach und seufzte übertrieben. „Gut, mein Freund, sehr gut. Eigentlich könnten wir sie wieder heimschicken. Du musst deine Tochter sicher schmerzlich vermissen."

„Nicht, solange Estel noch als Waldläufer durch die Gegend zieht", war die düstere Antwort. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde ihre Schwärmerei für ihn womöglich überwinden."

„Gar nichts überwindet sie", grollte Celeborn und kaute genüsslich auf einem Stück süßen Brot herum. Jetzt verstand sein Schwiegersohn endlich, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die einzige Tochter flügge wurde. „Du hättest sie auch gleich in Imladris behalten können. Für einen Heiler ist deine Kur bemerkenswert erfolglos."

„Auch Heilern sind Grenzen gesetzt." Elronds Blick richtete sich nach Norden. „Selbst wenn einige das nicht glauben wollen."

Neugierig drehte Celeborn den Kopf in diese Richtung und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Frühstück. Er griff hastig zu seinem Tee und spülte seine Kehle frei. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte – und eine Täuschung war in diesem Falle eigentlich unmöglich – stürmte soeben Galen Ithilos den Weg herauf. An und für sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn Ithildrim bewegten sich nur selten mit Ruhe und Würde, doch es musste schon eine Sinnestäuschung sein, was der junge Heiler da bei sich trug. „Elrond…"

„Ignorier ihn", riet ihm der Halbelb und amüsierte sich offenbar prächtig. „Er will nicht zu uns."

„Ignorieren", echote Celeborn. Wie sollte man einen Elben ignorieren, der den Unterarm eines Uruk'hai bei sich trug? „Was hat er damit vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Und ich nehme an, du willst es auch gar nicht wissen", vermutete Celeborn. „Wahrscheinlich können wir uns glücklich schätzen, dass Elladan und Elrohir der Kreatur nicht den Kopf abgeschlagen haben."

„Wahrscheinlich", bestätigte Elrond und nickte Galen freundlich zu, als dieser fast im Laufschritt an seinem Zelt vorbeikam. „Wobei ich nicht wirklich begeistert bin, dass meine Söhne sich in den Kampf gestürzt haben."

„Sie würden sich niemals eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, Orks zu töten", erinnerte ihn Celeborn. Gewöhnlich verspürte er das Gefühl des Verlustes, wenn das Gespräch auf die Quelle des Hasses kam, den seine Enkel empfanden. Es schmerzte noch immer, dass seine Tochter ein so grausames Schicksal hatte erleiden müssen. Diesmal jedoch wurde die Erinnerung einfach davon verdrängt, dass Galen den Gruß Elronds erwiderte, indem er mit dem Uruk'hai-Arm winkte. „Ich hatte es nicht glauben wollen, dass sie alle so eigentümlich sind."

„Das sind sie, sogar Düsterwalds neue Königin." Elronds milder Tonfall enthielt allerdings eine Mischung aus Zuneigung und Erheiterung, die Celeborns Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

„Viel habe ich noch nicht von ihr erleben dürfen", bemerkte er gedehnt, um seine Neugierde zu verbergen. „Aber ich nahm an, sie sei doch merklich reifer als zum Beispiel Leiloss. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Thranduils Temperament die Flutwellen von Rhûnar-Energie auf Dauer hinnimmt."

„Sicher nicht." Elrond versuchte nicht sehr erfolgreich, ein Grinsen hinter dem Rand seines Teebechers zu verbergen. „Nur ein Narr würde behaupten, dass mit Varyas Einzug in den Palast auch ebenso Harmonie und Frieden eingekehrt sind. – Ah, guten Morgen, Gilnín."

Erestors Sohn, diesmal mit gesünderer Hautfarbe als am Tag zuvor und auf seinen eigenen Beinen, eilte nun ebenfalls den Weg entlang. Vor dem Zelt deutete er eine kurze Verbeugung an, blieb aber nicht wirklich stehen, sondern stürmte in die gleiche Richtung, in die es schon Galen gezogen hatte.

Elrond blickte ihm sinnend nach. „Ich frage mich, was da wieder im Gange ist."

„Wir könnten nachschauen", schlug Celeborn ohne wirkliches Interesse vor. Beschäftigte Heiler gehörten weniger zu den Personen, die ihn faszinieren konnten. Er hatte sich auch immer gefragt, warum Celebrian so völlig hingerissen von dem Halbelb gewesen war, der ihm jetzt schräg gegenüber saß und sich in Gedanken wohl intensiv mit dieser Heilerwanderung an seinem Zelt vorbei befasste. Elrond war in früheren Zeiten ein bemerkenswerter Krieger gewesen, der durch sein außergewöhnlich großes strategisches Geschick unter all denen auffiel, die eher voller Leidenschaft an einen Kampf herangingen. Aber dies machte nur einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit aus, den anderen prägte eine Mischung aus Gelehrsamkeit, Diplomatie und Verständnis für beinahe alles.

Eine Weile konnten die beiden Fürsten geruhsam weiter frühstücken. Ihr Gespräch plätscherte eher so dahin, drehte sich um allgemeine Neuigkeiten oder solche der Familie. Im Zeltlager wurde es lebhafter, aber zumeist führten die Wege der anderen Elben nicht direkt an Elronds Zelt vorbei. Dies änderte sich, als Celeborn eine vertraute Gestalt erspähte.

„Und aus ist es mit der Ruhe", murmelte er, von plötzlicher Appetitlosigkeit heimgesucht.

„Guten Morgen, Lord Celeborn", rief Leiloss schon von weitem. Zur Abwechslung kam sie aus der Richtung, in der die beiden anderen Heiler zuvor verschwunden waren. „Meister Elrond."

„Leiloss", nickte Elrond. „Ihr habt Euren Sturz vom Mast gut überstanden."

„War nur Wasser", winkte sie ab.

Zu Celeborns Überraschung blieb sie genauso wenig stehen wie zuvor Galen und Gilnín, sondern verfiel in einen lockeren Trab, der sie schnell zwischen den Zelten verschwinden ließ. Kurz danach tauchte hinter ihr Rumil mit eiligen Schritten auf, grüsste kurz die beiden Elben vor dem Zelt und hastete seiner Angebeteten hinterher.

„So langsam…", begann Elrond, unterbrach sich aber, weil ein recht junger Rohirrim nun seinerseits Rumil hinterherlief, sie ebenfalls mit einem Kopfnicken grüsste und sich offenkundig bemühte, nicht den Anschluss an die beiden anderen zu verlieren. „Wer ist das?"

„Einer von Warricks Männern", erinnerte sich Celeborn dunkel. „Orophin?"

Rumils Bruder sah kurz von seinem Buch auf. „Das ist Jannerik aus Rohan", erklärte er und nur mühsam unterdrückte Schadenfreude schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Rumil hat ihm auf der ‚Butterblume' das Leben gerettet. Seither fühlt er sich wohl verpflichtet, meinem Bruder eine Art getreuer Vasall zu sein. Er nächtigte tatsächlich vor unserem Zelt, was durchaus störend genannt werden kann, alldieweil er überaus menschliche Schlafgeräusche von sich gibt."

„Er schnarcht", dolmetschte Elrond erheitert. „So wie Estel."

„Davon hat deine Tochter noch gar nichts erwähnt", stichelte Celeborn.

Elronds Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Das will ich wohl hoffen."

Ihr nächster Besucher hielt zur Abwechslung bei ihnen an. Gandalf hängte unaufgefordert seinen Hut an einen Befestigungshaken des Zeltes, räusperte auffordernd in Richtung Orophins, bis dieser ihm einen Stuhl an den Tisch stellte und bediente sich genüsslich an den üppigen Resten des Frühstücks. „Ihr versteht es, etwas Kultiviertheit auch in diesen eher rustikalen Winkel Mittelerdes zu bringen", sagte er zu Elrond, während er eine Scheibe Brot dick mit dunklem Waldhonig bestrich.

„Wir werden wohl einige Zeit hier verweilen", lächelte Elrond. „Und was vor uns liegt, dürfte noch anstrengend genug werden."

„Wohl wahr", nuschelte der Maia in sein Brot. „Aber die Anstrengung hat schon begonnen. Ist Euch aufgefallen, welches Hin und Her seit heute morgen herrscht?"

„Es ist kaum zu übersehen", war die Antwort, in der die passende Frage schon mitklang. „Rhûnars Heiler scheinen sich mit einem Problem zu befassen, das uns anderen noch nicht bekannt ist. Eigentlich fehlt nur noch Varya."

„Wenn das eine Vision sein soll, kommt sie etwas spät", verkündete Celeborn, der sich mittlerweile so hingesetzt hatte, dass er beide Seiten des Weges immer gut im Auge hatte. Düsterwalds Königin marschierte mit schnellen Schritten den Weg hinauf. Celeborn musste zugeben, dass Thranduil da durchaus einen Schatz sein eigen nannte. Wenn Leiloss mit den Jahren ihre Kindlichkeit verlor und der Rhûna ähnlicher wurde, die nun abrupt vor ihnen stehen blieb, würde Rumil sie Tag und Nacht vor den Anträgen anderer Elben verteidigen müssen. „Die Schönheit dieses Frühlingsmorgens verblasst gegen die Eure, Hoheit."

„Erspart mir den Titel", winkte sie ab und musterte ihn einmal eindringlich. „Ihr seid also der Grund, warum Thranduil so schlechte Laune hat. Guten Morgen übrigens, Meister Elrond."

„Guten Morgen, Varya." Elronds Gelassenheit waberte beinahe sichtbar um ihn herum. „Kann es sein, dass es einen kleinen Unfall gegeben hat?"

Sie lächelte genauso betont harmlos, wie es auch Leiloss bei mittleren Katastrophen zu tun pflegte. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend. „Eher ein Missgeschick, denke ich. Aber wir kümmern uns schon darum. Kein Grund also, dass Ihr und Eure Gäste unruhig werdet."

„Sind Tote zu befürchten?"

„Nicht, wenn Ihr Lord Erestor noch eine Weile beschäftigen könntet. Nur für den Fall, dass er davon Wind bekommt." Varya runzelte die Stirn. „Obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, dass ihm nur selten etwas entgeht."

Gandalf lachte leise und rückte damit sofort in den Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses. Sie trat einen Schritt näher und ein faszinierter Ausdruck trat in die leuchtend grünen Augen.

„Mithrandir ist ein Maia", erklärte Elrond ungefragt. „Wundert Euch also nicht über seine Ausstrahlung."

„Ich wünschte…" Sie seufzte. „Vielleicht später. Denkt an Euer Versprechen, Meister Elrond."

Damit hastete sie weiter. Kaum war sie hinter dem nächsten Zelt verschwunden, tauchte wieder Leiloss mit ihrem Anhang auf. Alle drei eilten stumm an den Beobachtern vorbei.

„Wollen wir eine Wette abschließen, wer als nächstes auftaucht?" schlug Celeborn ohne große Hoffnung vor.

„Meine Söhne", tippte Elrond prompt zu seiner Verwunderung.

„Seit wann wettest du?"

„Es riss mich mit", murmelte Bruchtals Fürst etwas verlegen. „Das passiert häufig, wenn zu viele Ithildrim um mich herum sind."

„Ich setze auf Erestor", kam es von Gandalf.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen blickten alle drei in die Richtung, aus der Varya gekommen war. Elronds Seneschall, eindeutig in finsterer Laune, näherte sich dort.

„Du hast ihr versprochen, ihn aufzuhalten", sagte Celeborn schadenfroh zu seinem Schwiegersohn.

„Habe ich nicht."

„Nicht direkt", sagte Gandalf. „Aber sie verlässt sich wohl auf Euch."

„Und wer bin ich, Düsterwalds Königin zu enttäuschen?" knurrte Elrond, bevor er sich erhob und auf den Weg schlenderte.

o

* * *

o

Weit vom Ort dieses Geschehens entfernt, lag Arwen in ihrem Bett hoch oben in den Kronen des Mallorn, der den Talan ihrer Großeltern beherbergte und starrte an die Decke ihres Gemachs. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nicht wie üblich um den Sterblichen mit den grauen Augen, der so unvorbereitet den Weg in ihr Herz gefunden hatte, sondern um Galadriels Schneiderin.

Arwen setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. Um Maedcam und Thranduils Hauptmann – um genau zu sein. Die beiden stellten ein Paar dar, wie es idealer nicht sein konnte. Allerdings gab Arwen zu, dass ihre Maßstäbe an eine ideale Verbindung sich womöglich nicht mit denen ihres Vaters messen ließen. Elrond hatte da so seine eigenen Vorstellungen - die von einem auch tatsächlich als König gekrönten Schwiegersohn war nicht einmal die anspruchsvollste unter ihnen. Eher eine Art Kompromiss, den er wohl in der heimlichen Hoffnung vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Estel sein Erbe nicht antreten würde.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte Arwens Lippen, während sie aus dem Bett stieg und in den Baderaum wanderte. Sie bevorzugte kaltes Wasser, auch beim Baden, es war also eine recht schnelle Angelegenheit, bis sie in eine von Maedcam geschneiderte Robe gewandet wieder in ihren Wohnraum zurückkam.

Gewöhnlich kannte ihr Vater sie recht gut, aber dieses Mal hatte er sich getäuscht. So plötzlich, wie sie sich in den jungen Dúnadan verliebt hatte, den sie zuvor erst ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte in Imladris, bevor sie für viele Jahre in Lothlorien ihre Großeltern besucht hatte, so entschlossen war sie auch, sich durch nichts von dem Weg abbringen zu lassen, der sich damit vor ihr auftat. Estel war etwas Besonderes und mit den Jahren, die sicherlich noch zwischen ihnen und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft lagen, würde dies umso deutlicher werden. Und bis dieser Moment gekommen war, würde sie sich mit anderen, ebenso wichtigen Dingen beschäftigen.

Entschlossen verließ Arwen ihr Gemach, um Maedcam zu finden und nach den neuesten Entwicklungen auszuhorchen. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie die Elbin nicht wie gewöhnlich in der Nähe ihrer Großmutter, sondern etwas unentschlossen schon auf halbem Weg dahin. Maedcam stand mit ihrem Nähkorb in der Hand auf dem Gang und starrte ein großes Gemälde an, das wie fast alle Gemälde in den Gängen irgendeine verträumte Ansicht von Lothlorien zeigte. Eine nicht sehr abwechslungsreiche Galerie, bei der es Arwen schon seit Jahrhunderten in den Fingern juckte, die Bilder mit einigen Ergänzungen zu versehen. Geflügelte Rehe, Orks und lila Pilze waren nur eine kleine Auswahl ihrer Einfälle, die sie bislang noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.

„Maedcam", strahlte sie die zusammenzuckende Elbin an. „Was treibst du denn hier? Die Bilder dürften dir doch nicht neu sein?"

„Welche Bilder?" fragte die Galadhel verwundert.

_Aha_, dachte sich Arwen triumphierend. _Sie ist eindeutig in Gedanken bei jemand anderem. Den Zustand kenne ich._ „Hat Galadriel heute nichts für dich zu tun?"

Maedcam seufzte etwas unglücklich. „Nein, wohl nicht. Sie meinte, ich solle mich lieber um Hauptmann Forlos' Kleidung kümmern."

„Und deswegen schaust du so betrübt?"

„Ich befürchte, der Hauptmann wird nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn ich bei ihm auftauche", erklärte Maedcam mit leiser werdender Stimme. „Und Haldir wohl auch nicht."

„Haldir?" Was hatte denn nun schon wieder Loriens Hauptmann damit zu tun? Arwen registrierte, wie in ihrem Innern ein Funke Argwohn aufblitzte.

„Sie sind wohl sehr beschäftigt." Maedcam fingerte mit gesenktem Kopf in ihrem Nähkorb herum. „Gestern holte er ihn ebenfalls fort. Ich hab sie beide seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

Haldir schien ohnehin nicht sehr davon angetan, dass sein Freund aus dem Düsterwald mehr Zeit als nötig mit der Elbin verbrachte. Eine Tatsache, die Arwen im Grunde verwunderte, denn sie kannte Haldir besser, als sich ihr Vater wohl in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen vorstellen konnte und wenn sie eines von Haldir wusste, dann war es, dass er seinen Freunden immer nur das Beste wünschte und gewöhnlich auch alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um es ihnen zu verschaffen. Maedcam war eindeutig das Beste für Forlos. Daran hatte Arwen nicht den geringsten Zweifel. „Das lässt sich ändern. Gehen wir."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind", widersprach Maedcam und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Wo können zwei Krieger wie sie schon sein?" tat Arwen diesen Einwand ab. Sie packte Maedcam am Handgelenk und zog sie energisch mit sich. „Entweder sitzen sie in der Taverne herum, in der sich Haldirs Wächter immer gegenseitig alte Kampfgeschichten erzählen…"

„Es ist noch früher Morgen", wandte Maedcam mit großen Augen ein.

Arwen lächelte milde. „Dafür ist es bei einem Krieger nie zu früh, meine Liebe."

„Was ist die andere Möglichkeit?"

„Haldir hat ihn mit auf den Übungsplatz genommen und gibt mit den Leistungen seiner Krieger an."

„Arwen!"

„Was?"

„Die beiden sind doch keine kleinen Jungs. Und Haldir würde sich nie so aufspielen."

Arwen lächelte noch milder und schlug aus einer Ahnung heraus direkt den Weg zum Übungsplatz ein. Maedcam war ein bisschen naiv, was die Verhaltensmuster erwachsener Elben anging. Männliche Wesen gleich welcher Art, so war ihre Überzeugung, mussten einander immer beweisen, dass sie die Stärksten waren. So war es einfach, selbst wenn sie die besten Freunde waren. Es kostete sie einige Selbstbeherrschung, nicht einen triumphierenden Laut auszustoßen, als sie nach einem eiligen Marsch durch Caras Galadhon den Übungsplatz am Rande der Stadt erreichten und dort das Objekt ihres Interesses entdeckten. So beschränkte sie sich nur darauf, bedeutsam die Augenbrauen zu heben und Maedcam zu nötigen, in einen gemütlichen Schlenderschritt zu verfallen.

Haldir und Forlos standen am Rande der weiten Lichtung, an deren einem Ende die Bogenschützen Aufstellung genommen hatten und an deren anderem, weit entfernten Ende doch recht kleine Zielscheiben aufgestellt waren. Sie waren tief in die Begutachtung der Schießkünste der armen Wichte versunken, die Haldir auserkoren hatte, vor den kritischen Augen des Gesandten aus Düsterwald die Fähigkeiten Lothloriens zu demonstrieren. Dennoch hob Forlos den Kopf, kaum hatten die beiden Elbinnen den halben Weg am Rand der Lichtung entlang zurückgelegt und sah in ihre Richtung. Maedcam stolperte prompt.

Arwen hakte sie unter, damit sie nicht noch mit weichen Knien zu Boden sank und schaffte es, dass Maedcam halbwegs würdevoll die letzten Meter zurücklegte. Eine durchaus bemerkenswerte Leistung, bedachte man die finsteren Blicke, die beide Hauptmänner ihnen zugedachten. Für Arwen war es unerklärlich, warum ein Elb, der offenkundig die Elbin seines Lebens endlich in Fleisch und Blut vor sich hatte, so düster wirken konnte. Es bestand natürlich noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich irrte und Forlos tatsächlich kein Interesse an Maedcam hatte. Andererseits…Arwens Sinne waren schärfer als die gewöhnlicher Eldar. Das Erbe ihrer Eltern erreichte zwar nicht die Sensibilität, die Elrond zur Verfügung stand, gleichwohl war es vorhanden. Forlos' Zuneigung zu Maedcam lag deutlich vor ihr, wenn auch überdeckt von einer Schicht Zurückhaltung und Unbehagen, deren Ursache sie noch ergründen würde. Aber zuerst würde sie ihm abgewöhnen, so finster und zugeknöpft aufzutreten, sobald Maedcam in der Nähe war.

„Ihr seid beizeiten auf den Beinen", wurden sie von Haldir begrüßt. Forlos beschränkte sich auf ein knappes Nicken, begleitet jedoch von einem leichten Lächeln, als er Maedcam grüßte.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm", erklärte Arwen heiter.

„Und wer soll hier der Wurm sein?" war sofort die scharfe Gegenfrage.

Arwen wölbte die Brauen. Haldir war so empfindlich wie eine Mimose, das kannte sie von ihm gar nicht. „Interessant, dass Ihr nicht fragt, wer der Vogel ist."

„Ich würde Euch niemals mit einem Wurm vergleichen, Arwen", bekam Haldir elegant die Kurve und Arwen wusste wieder, warum sie vor langer Zeit völlig hingerissen von ihm gewesen war. „Eher mit einem Falken auf der Jagd."

„Wie schmeichelhaft", gurrte sie, ohne sich über die Zweideutigkeit auszulassen. Das würde sie später unter vier Augen mit ihm ausdiskutieren. „Und Ihr, Hauptmann Forlos? Womit würdet Ihr denn wohl Maedcam vergleichen?"

Maedcam zupfte unbehaglich an Arwens Ärmel, aber sie ignorierte sie. Viel mehr interessierte sie, wie Forlos erst etwas irritiert von Haldir zu ihr sah und sich sein Blick dann auf Maedcam richtete, um sofort deutlich sanfter zu werden. Seine Miene war zwar noch immer sehr ernsthaft, aber wenigstens nicht mehr so finster. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass diese dunkle Aura, diese Ernsthaftigkeit dem Elb wirklich gut zu Gesicht stand. Er passte perfekt zu Maedcam.

„Einem Waldkäuzchen", sagte Forlos langsam.

„Ahja", machte Arwen und nur für einen Lidschlag verspürte sie den Drang, den Hauptmann zu erwürgen. Aber sie fabrizierte ein zustimmendes Nicken und stieß Maedcam mit dem Ellbogen an. „Genau das hätte ich auch vermutet."

Haldir grinste selbstzufrieden. „Es lag mir auf der Zunge. Wirklich ein guter Vergleich, Forlos."

Thranduils Hauptmann räusperte sich verlegen. „Waldkäuzchen sind großartige Vögel."

„Aber sicher", nickte Haldir scheinheilig und freute sich offenbar diebisch.

„Ich finde den Vergleich nett", meldete sich Maedcam zum ersten Mal zu Wort und bedachte Forlos mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Haldirs gute Laune verflüchtigte sich prompt. „Ich mag Waldkäuzchen."

Forlos sah aus, als würde ihm das halbe Nebelgebirge von den Schultern genommen. „Ich auch. Im Düsterwald warnen sie uns häufig vor Gefahren."

„Wie passend", freute sich Arwen und ergriff sofort die günstige Gelegenheit. „Dann solltet Ihr jetzt mit diesem Käuzchen hier losgehen und endlich einen Stoff für Eure neue Kleidung aussuchen. Galadriel denkt schon, Maedcam ist säumig in ihren Pflichten, weil sie sich nicht mit Eurer Tunika beschäftigt."

„Kann ich mir denken", murmelte Haldir kaum hörbar.

„Ich möchte keinesfalls der Grund sein, dass Ihr Eure Herrin verärgert", gab Forlos nach.

„So! Das wäre geschafft!" stieß Arwen zufrieden hervor, kaum zogen die beiden ab. Dann wandte sie sich Haldir zu und musterte ihn scharf. „Was geht da vor?"

Es sollte Elben geben, die angesichts einer verärgerten Tochter Elronds nur noch zitternde Häuflein Elend waren – Haldir gehörte nicht dazu, hatte es noch nie. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick mit der ihm eigenen und wie Arwen erneut zugab, doch recht anziehenden Arroganz. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Ich bitte dich!" empörte sie sich. „Maedcam ist deine Freundin, fast so etwas wie eine Schwester und Forlos offenbar einer der wenigen Elben, den du bereit bist, einen Freund zu nennen. Warum legst du ihnen Steine in den Weg?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah er sich kurz um, schüttelte dann den Kopf und packte sie am Handgelenk, um sie von der Lichtung herunter tiefer in den Wald zu führen. Erst als sie an einer verlassenen Stelle angekommen waren, an der nicht einmal mehr die Stimmen der Krieger auf dem Übungsplatz zu hören waren, hielt er an.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie ist in Gedanken woanders", seufzte er kurz und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Du solltest dich hier nicht als Kupplerin aufspielen, Arwen."

„Und warum nicht?" Sie stritt es nicht einmal ab. Es erfüllte immerhin einen guten Zweck. „Haldir, die beiden passen gut zusammen. Das findet Galadriel auch."

„Nein wirklich?" spottete er zu ihrer Verwunderung. „Und du fragst dich nicht einmal, warum sie so begeistert ist, dass Maedcam sich vielleicht an Thranduils obersten Krieger binden könnte?"

Etwas verblüfft ließ sich Arwen auf dicken, abgestorbenen Ast sinken, der vor langer Zeit von dem Baum hinter ihr gebrochen war und sah zu Haldir hoch. Er wirkte ernstlich besorgt und nach seinen Andeutungen zu schließen, hatte er wohl auch allen Grund dazu. „Du meinst, Großmutter spielt wieder eines ihrer Spiele?"

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen", nickte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich gönne beiden alles Glück der Welt, doch was würde eine Bindung wohl bedeuten?"

„Maedcam verlässt Lothlorien", schätzte Arwen, runzelte aber sofort die Stirn. Galadriel hegte keinen Groll auf ihre Schneiderin. Es lag sicher nicht in ihrem Interesse, dass sie sie verließ. Andererseits hegte Galadriel schon sehr lange einen tiefen Groll auf Thranduil. „Forlos verlässt den Düsterwald?"

„Sehr scharfsinnig", bestätigte Haldir und zertrat mit dem Stiefelabsatz einen vertrockneten Zweig. „Und das kann nicht gut gehen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Sie hat es mir gesagt."

„Und du hast nichts dagegen unternommen?"

„Wir haben gewettet."

„Um die Zukunft der beiden?" Arwen rang nach Luft. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Etwas hilflos zuckte er die Achseln. „Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein."

„Du bist unmöglich!" empörte sie sich. „Du und Galadriel! Wenn Celeborn hier wäre, würde er euch beide in Grund und Boden schreien."

„Offenbar hast du vor, ihn würdig zu vertreten."

Arwens Ärger verflüchtigte sich. Zumindest der, der sich auf Haldir gerichtet hatte. Was hätte er auch sonst groß unternehmen sollen? So leicht war man Galadriel nicht gewachsen. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich, Elrond wäre jetzt in der Nähe. Ihm wäre bestimmt eine elegante Lösung dieses Problems eingefallen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte sie sich an den vor sich hinbrütenden Elb neben sich. „Es bleibt noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass Maedcam ihm folgt."

„Sie traut sich nicht einmal aus den Stadtgrenzen heraus, geschweige denn bis nach Düsterwald."

„Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass ihr Thranduils Palast äußerst verführerisch vorkommen wird, weil Forlos dort lebt."

„Und darum wirst du dich wohl persönlich kümmern?" vermutete er, ein leises, aber doch irgendwie hoffnungsvolles Lachen in der Stimme.

„Wer sonst?" kicherte sie, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden. Besorgt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Was wird dann aus deiner Wette? Du wirst Ärger bekommen."

Lothloriens Hauptmann lächelte unschuldig und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Wir haben Zauberei ausgeschlossen, mehr aber auch nicht. Von Verbündeten war nie die Rede."

Tadelnd schlug sie ihm aufs Knie, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile so zusammen im Schatten dieses freundlichen Waldes sitzen, der seine Bewohner mit seiner Fürsorge wie ein unsichtbares, aber allgegenwärtiges Netz beschützte. Für den Moment konnte Arwen sogar vergessen, dass Estel irgendwo dort draußen in einer feindlichen Welt unterwegs war. Lothlorien glättete die Wogen in ihrer Seele und die Erinnerung an einen lange zurückliegenden Sommer unter diesen Bäumen zusammen mit dem Elb, der auch jetzt an ihrer Seite war, erfüllte sie mit Wohlbehagen.

o

* * *

o

„Hm", machte Varya. Sie beugte sich etwas vor, um an Gilnín vorbei zu Galen zu schauen, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Noldo aufgestellt hatte. „Was denkst du?"

Galen hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Entweder lag es an dem Aufprall auf das Wasser", ließ sich Gilnín nachdenklich vernehmen, „oder daran, dass Leiloss sie so unsanft über die Fähre gezerrt hat."

Drei Paare Heiler-Augen richteten sich sehr tadelnd auf die junge Ithildrim, die im Hintergrund des Zeltes stand und sofort abwehrend die Hände ausstreckte. „So unsanft war das gar nicht."

„Nun ja", kommentierte Gilnín.

„Sie ist nur ein bisschen angestoßen. Ich war eben wütend." Da sie keinerlei Verständnis auf den Gesichtern ihrer Richter entdeckte, lächelte sie verlegen. „Ich schätze, ich sollte jetzt meinen Mund halten."

„Keinen Moment zu früh", nickte Varya. Ihr grauste innerlich vor den Komplikationen, die Leiloss da wohl heraufbeschworen hatte. Sofern sie wirklich dafür verantwortlich war. Beweisen konnte man ihr nichts und das würde sie auch Erestor sagen, wenn er sich auf Leiloss stürzen würde. Etwas, das mit Sicherheit geschah, wenn sie nicht schnell eine Lösung fanden.

Ein tiefer Seufzer zog das Interesse der Heiler wieder auf das Objekt ihrer Ratlosigkeit. Hestia hockte im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Feldbett und betrachtete mit großen Augen die drei Elben vor sich. „Ihr seid so schön."

„Es geht", wehrte Galen bescheiden ab.

„Nein, wirklich", beharrte die frühere Elbenmörderin und strahlte ihn hingerissen an. „Wunderschön. Ihr müsst Götter sein."

„Aber nicht doch!"

Varya wollte es nicht glauben, aber Galen grinste überaus geschmeichelt, wenn auch genauso dümmlich. „Galen…"

„Bin ich etwa tot?" Sehr betroffen wirkte Hestia über diesen Gedanken nicht.

„Nein", beeilte sich Galen zu versichern.

„Galen…" Varya tauschte einen angestrengten Blick mit Leiloss, die noch dazu bedeutsam die Augen verdrehte. „Wenn du nicht gleich…"

„Du hattest einen Unfall", trällerte ihr Freund begütigend. „Du bist von einem Mast gefallen. In den Anduin."

„Oh." Hestia legte die Stirn, auf der die als Urheberin der ganzen Aufregung verdächtigte Beule prangte, in Falten. „Ich erinnere mich an ein Schiff mit einem gelben Segel."

„Na bitte", freute sich Rhûnars bester Heiler. „Deine Erinnerung kehrt zurück."

„Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich auf diesem Schiff gemacht habe. Waren meine Eltern auch dort? Wo sind sie eigentlich?"

„Äh…" Galens frohe Erwartung eines heilerischen Durchbruchs durch bloße Unterhaltung mit dem Opfer geriet leicht ins Trudeln. „Also…"

Varya schnaubte leicht. „Am besten fragst du deine Freundin Leiloss. Das ist die _wunderschöne_ Elbin neben dir. Die kann dir dann auch gleich erklären, wo wir hier sind."

Leiloss öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, als ihr wohl Varyas wütende Miene auffiel. Varya selber bedeutete Gilnín, diese Erklärungen besser zu überwachen und machte dann eine herrische Geste in Galens Richtung.

„Was denn?" erkundigte er sich, nachdem er ihr vor das Zelt gefolgt war, wo ein Galadhel, der eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit mit Haldir aufwies, und ein Sterblicher mit zerzausten blonden Locken betont harmlos herumlungerten. „Ich versuche nur, ihre Erinnerung aufzufrischen."

„Indem du dich als Gott der Sterblichen feiern lässt?" war ihre spöttische Gegenfrage.

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass ihr wohl einige Jahre der Erinnerung fehlen", meinte er und wedelte ein wenig mit dem stinkenden Uruk'hai-Arm herum.

„Leg dieses Ding weg!" forderte Varya ungeduldig.

„Ich beobachte es aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse", verkündete er hoheitsvoll.

„Und ich beobachte gleich aus ähnlichem Interesse, wie du es runterschluckst", fauchte sie und griff nach der Uruk'hai-Hand. Galen war zu überrascht, um das andere Ende fest genug zu halten und so konnte sie es ihm entreißen und ein Stück weiter auf den Weg werfen, direkt vor die Füße des Galadhel. Er musste eindeutig mit Haldir verwandt sein, denn er hob nur eine Augenbraue und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Konzentriere dich besser auf Hestias Gedächtnisverlust. Erestor wird Leiloss im Anduin ertränken, wenn er es erfährt, bevor wir den Schaden behoben haben."

„Wir könnten Meister Elrond fragen", schlug Galen vor.

„Wegen einer Beule?" Varya wäre lieber selber im Anduin ertrunken, bevor sie den Herrn von Imladris mit so einer Kleinigkeit belästigt hätte. „Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was man gegen Gedächtnisverlust unternehmen kann."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Das ist _nicht_ lustig, Galen!" Varya verspürte nur selten den Wunsch, einen anderen außer Thranduil körperlich zu attackieren, aber diesmal arbeitete ihr bester Freund hart daran, auch in diesen elitären Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Gleich gefolgt von dem Galadhel, der unterdrückt auflachte.

„Ich schätze, wir warten einfach ab", war Galens außerordentlich weiser Ratschlag. „Es wird doch wohl wieder vergehen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann hält sie sich weiterhin für ein Mädchen von dreizehn Jahren, das mitten in einem Märchen gelandet ist", kam es von Gilnín, der sorgfältig die Plane am Eingang des Zeltes hinter sich zuzog. Bekümmert legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Ich schätze, ihr fehlen so ungefähr ein Dutzend Jahre."

Varya konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht die Hände in seine Robe zu krallen. „Sagt mir, dass Ihr ein Heilmittel kennt", flehte sie. „Ihr kennt doch gegen jede Krankheit irgendeinen Trank oder ein Pulver. Bitte, Gilnín, denkt nach."

Das tat er sogar. Eine geschlagene Minute lang starrte er ein Loch in die Luft, um schließlich bedauernd den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, beim besten Willen nicht."

Ein würgendes Geräusch lenkte die drei deprimierten Heiler jedenfalls für einen Moment ab. Der junge Sterbliche hing halb an einem Pfosten des Zeltes gegenüber und übergab sich. Als der Galadhel das Interesse der drei bemerkte, deutete er stumm auf einen schwarzen, öligen Haufen ganz in der Nähe.

„Oh!" schrie Galen entsetzt. „Das war mein Arm."

„Nein, das war der Arm des Uruk'hai", korrigierte ihn Gilnín ernsthaft. „Offenbar hat die Kraft des dunklen Herrschers ihn nun endgültig verlassen und das Sonnenlicht hat das Gewebe zersetzt."

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden", staunte Galen und beugte sich über den Fleck. „Es ist nichts mehr übrig außer ein paar Knochen. Faszinierend."

„Ja", grollte Varya. „Wir besorgen dir einen neuen. Könnten wir uns nun auf das eigentliche Problem konzentrieren?"

„Warten wir einfach ab", schlug Galen vor. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich mit der Zeit wieder an alles erinnern."

Varya erwog kurz die Optionen, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. Da es eigentlich keine gab, war ihre Denkpause außerordentlich kurz. Sie nickte. „Gut, warten wir ab. Wer sagt es Erestor?"

Galen und Gilnín zeigten verdächtiges Interesse für die Überreste des Uruk'hai-Arms. Beide hingen so tief über dem Fleck, dass es eine Qual für ihre Nasen sein musste, aber es schien immer noch die bessere Alternative, als freiwillig Bruchtals Seneschall davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, was mit seiner wertvollsten Spur zu seinem Erzfeind Marsden passiert war.

„Jemand muss es ihm sagen", beharrte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Wir könnten Meister Elrond bitten…" Galens Stimme erstarb, weil sie ihm den Finger auf die Brust setzte.

„Niemand belästigt Meister Elrond damit", zischelte sie ihn an. „_Du_ wirst es ihm sagen."

„Oh nein", wehrte Galen mit ausgestreckten Händen ab. „Nicht ich. Du weißt doch, wie er sein kann. Nein, sag du es ihm. Du bist Thranduils Gemahlin, dir kann er nichts tun. Außerdem hast du ihm schon das Leben gerettet. Das verschafft dir einen Vorteil."

Varya sah zwar die Logik in seinen Argumenten, aber sie hatte auch Erestor vor Augen, wie er noch am Tag zuvor auf dem Piratenschiff gekämpft hatte. Es wäre ihr leichter gefallen, wenn er wieder verletzt gewesen wäre. Ohne Hosen verlor auch der eindrucksvollste Finsterling an Bedrohlichkeit. Irgendwie fehlte ihr die Motivation, Erestors Zorn gegenüberzutreten. Natürlich konnten niemand von ihnen etwas dafür. Eher schon Erestor selbst, der ja wohl nach Leiloss' Erzählung die Anweisung gegeben hatte, dass sich Hestia an den Rettungsmaßnahmen auf der ‚Butterblume' so stark beteiligte, dass sie nun zu einem unschuldigen Mädchen ohne Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Verbrechen mutiert war. „Der Vorteil ist nicht groß genug."

Alle drei schwiegen sie eine Weile. Dennoch mussten zumindest die Gedankengänge von Galen und Varya in die gleiche Richtung laufen, denn unwillkürlich rückte der Rhûnar-Heiler an ihre Seite und sie beide bauten sich vor Gilnín auf.

„Ihr übernehmt das", ordnete Varya dann nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Galen an. „Gilnín, Ihr seid ideal dafür. Euer eigener Vater wird es sicher gefasster aufnehmen, wenn Ihr es ihm sagt."

Gilnín, ansonsten Ebenbild seines Vaters und ihm auch von der Ausstrahlung her doch ein wenig ähnlicher geworden in den letzten Jahren, verfiel abrupt in alte Verhaltensweisen. Nervös fummelte er mit den Verschlüssen seiner Tunika und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Erspart mir das, ich bitte Euch. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie verbissen er ist, wenn es um diesen Marsden geht."

„Doch", nickten Galen und Varya synchron und Galen ergänzte: „Deswegen sollt Ihr ja die Aufgabe übernehmen."

„Und zwar bald", ergänzte eine vertraute Stimme.

Varya fuhr herum und blinzelte Glorfindel verwirrt an. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

Der Vanya hatte es sich neben dem Galadhel gemütlich gemacht. Beide Hände lässig auf den Griff seines Schwertes gestützt, den Kopf leicht geneigt, lächelte er sie nun an. „Lange genug, um mich fabelhaft zu amüsieren. Übrigens schickt mich Elrond, dem langsam die Worte knapp werden, um Erestor noch länger aufzuhalten. Ihr solltet vielleicht Hölzer ziehen. Das Kürzeste verliert."

„Bah", machte Varya mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Nicht nötig. Gilnín ist schon fast unterwegs."

Galen schien ein Anflug von Mitleid zu überkommen, denn er tätschelte Erestorion aufmunternd die Schulter. „So schlimm wird es nicht werden. Ich begleite Euch und dann erzählen wir ihm einfach, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie sich wieder erinnern kann."

„Man sollte eigentlich nicht lügen", stammelte Gilnín ohne große Überzeugungskraft.

„Es gibt Ausnahmen", wischte Galen diesen Einwand beiseite und zog den widerstrebenden Boten mit sich.

Äußerst zufrieden schnaufte Varya, bevor sie sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Glorfindel wandte. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit gehabt und bislang kaum mehr als einige Sätze miteinander gewechselt, doch jetzt war die ideale Gelegenheit dazu. Er schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

„Machen wir einen Spaziergang", schlug er vor und reichte ihr mit dem ihm eigenen Charme den Arm. „Es ist selten genug, dass ich Düsterwalds schönste Blume ganz für mich alleine habe. Ich muss die Zeit nutzen, solange Thranduil in seinem Zelt seinen Ärger auf Celeborn pflegt."

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum sie sich so verabscheuen?" erkundigte sie sich sofort neugierig, während sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und dankbar diesen Ort verließ, an dem sicher bald Erestor auftauchen würde.

o

* * *

o

„Weißt du, es ist schon eine komische Sache", sinnierte Gaellas in Richtung seines Begleiters. „Ich hätte ja niemals gedacht, dass ein Ork so gerne draußen im Sonnenlicht ist."

„Ich bin ein Krüppel", schnarrte Izak grantig und marschierte leicht gebeugt vor seinem Wächter durch das Eibenlabyrinth.

Gaellas musterte die schmale, gekrümmte Gestalt vor sich eingehend. „Du hast eine schlechte Körperhaltung und bist ein ziemlich hässlicher Kerl, aber verkrüppelt bist du wohl eher nicht."

Izak wandte den Kopf zu ihm um. Misstrauen blitzte in seinen Augen, die im hellen Schein der Vormittagssonne goldener als üblich schimmerten. „Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du ein Elb bist?"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Izak knurrte etwas Unverständliches, ging aber weiter. Das Eibenlabyrinth war eindeutig sein Lieblingsplatz, seit man ihm erlaubt hatte, wenigstens einmal täglich sein Verlies zu verlassen und sich draußen an der frischen Luft zu bewegen. Anfangs hatte er sich zögerlich daran gemacht, das Gelände zu erkunden. War noch geduckter als üblich zwischen den hohen, blickdichten Hecken herumgeschlichen und immer wieder in Sackgassen geraten. Aber mit erstaunlicher Verbissenheit kannte er sich mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr hier aus. Selbst Gaellas konnte nicht so zielsicher den Weg zu dem kleinen Teich in der Mitte des Labyrinthes finden wie der Ork vor ihm, der jetzt leicht witternd die Nase in die Luft hob und dann zielsicher eine von zwei Abzweigungen nahm.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreichten sie das Zentrum des Labyrinths und Gaellas setzte sich wie üblich auf eine der beiden halbrunden Steinbänke, die den Teich einrahmten. Izak schlich eine Weile um den Teichrand herum. Er suchte offenbar wieder nach den Fischen, die dort lebten und mit denen ihn eine eigentümliche Hassliebe verband. Er versuchte niemals, sie zu fangen, sondern einfach nur, sie nieder zu starren.

Ein Ork im Sonnenlicht war schon eine seltsame Erscheinung, befand Gaellas. Ganz besonders ein Ork, der elbische Kleidung trug. Sie hatten Izak mit einer sauberen schwarzen Tunika und einer Hose versorgt. Wie er es geschafft hatte, war nicht klar, aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die Kleidungsstücke zwar auch wieder an einigen Stellen zerfetzt und verdreckt, doch immer noch eine Verbesserung zu seiner grauenhaft stinkenden Rüstung von früher. Schon verwunderlich genug, dass er die Kleidung überhaupt angenommen hatte.

Izak beendete seinen Starr-Wettkampf mit einer Goldorfe und setzte sich auf die Bank zu Gaellas, natürlich möglichst weit von ihm entfernt. Schweigend fischte Gaellas einen Apfel aus seiner Tasche, teilte ihn gerecht in zwei Teile und reichte eines davon Izak. Der Ork griff hastig zu und schlug seine spitzen Zähne in das saftige Fruchtfleisch. Geräuschvoll kauend deutete er nach einer Weile auf ein Loch in einer der Hecken.

„Warum habt ihr da einen Durchgang?" wollte er anklagend wissend. „Der passt da nicht hin."

„Soll er auch nicht", erklärte Gaellas, nachdem er seine Erinnerungen durchforscht hatte. „Galen hat ihn hineingeschlagen."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Dieser Ork wollte Dinge wissen, die sonst niemanden interessierten. Ein Spion war er jedenfalls nach Gaellas Meinung nicht. Löcher in Eibenhecken waren strategisch gesehen sehr unwichtig.

„Galen ist dieser kleine Silberne", überlegte Izak und drehte abwesend die Reste des Apfels in seinen langen, knochigen Fingern. „Er hat euren Prinzen begleitet. Den, der sein Wort gebrochen hat."

Das ging nun zu weit. „Legolas würde niemals sein Wort brechen!"

„Hat er aber", schnarrte Izak böse und warf die Apfelkitsche in den Teich. Sofort sammelten sich Fische an dem überraschenden Futter. „Ich wollte nur in den Düsterwald, mehr nicht. Jetzt bin ich hier gefangen."

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich hierher?"

„Das hat mich eure silberne Königin, die mit den Schlangenaugen, auch gefragt."

„Und?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer folgte. Mit einem Anflug von Mitleid betrachtete Gaellas den Ork, der neben ihm auf der Bank hockte und leicht verloren wirkte. Izak zischelte noch böser und äußerst gekonnt mit seiner gespaltenen Zungenspitze. „Du brauchst mich nicht bedauern, Elb. Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen."

„Das musstest du wohl auch immer."

„Krüppel sind nicht beliebt bei uns", lispelte Izak, ohne dass es wehleidig klang. Es war einfach eine Feststellung. „Sie haben mich am Leben gelassen, auch wenn ich so ein Feigling war und zu nichts nutze."

„Wurdest du geschlagen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte der Ork auf. Ein unheimliches Geräusch, eher wie ein Fauchen. „Wenn ich Glück hatte. Ist schon komisch, wenn einer wie ich kein Fleisch isst. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte mich auch verprügelt."

„Und deswegen wolltest du also hierher?"

„Hierhin bestimmt nicht." Izak verfiel wieder in die Starrerei mit der Goldorfe. „Aber ich wollte weg. Vielleicht dahin, wo dieser andere Ork gegangen ist."

„Ah, nach Bruchtal", nickte Gaellas. „Wenn König Thranduil zurückkommt, könntest du ihn darum bitten."

„Ich bitte keinen von dieser Brut mehr um etwas. Sie betrügen mich nur." Die Goldorfe gab nach, das taten die Klügeren immer und drehte ab in tiefere Regionen des Teiches. Izak schnaubte. „Und außerdem habt ihr mich verzaubert. Diese beiden Monster-„

„Das war Ionnin, ein Bergsalamander aus Rhûnar und kein Monster", korrigierte ihn Gaellas geduldig.

„Und dieses Eichhörnchen?"

„Das ist allerdings etwas seltsam. Aber es taucht wohl nur selten auf."

„Selten, was?" spottete Izak und deutete auf das Loch in der Eibenhecke. Mitten drin saß das Geschöpf, das Gaellas eigentlich nur für eine Legende gehalten hatte und beobachtete sie aus aufmerksamen dunklen Knopfaugen. „Wenn du es anfasst, sprichst du Elbisch."

„Damit kann ich leben", murmelte Gaellas und erhob sich vorsichtig, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Seine Sorge war unbegründet. Ganz ruhig blieb es sitzen und schien sogar noch darauf zu warten, dass er endlich näher kam. Er musste zugeben, dass es ein wirklich wunderschönes und noch dazu sehr weißes Exemplar seiner Gattung war. Das Fell wirkte verführerisch weich und Gaellas war zu sehr ein Genuss-Elb, um der Verlockung lange stand zu halten. Wenn die einzige Zauberei darin bestand, die Sprache zu sprechen, die er ohnehin schon beherrschte, konnte es ja nicht schaden. Er strich dem Tier vorsichtig über den rundlichen, seidenweichen Kopf und freute sich, als es leise keckerte.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt", orakelte hinter ihm düster der Ork und sein Elbisch klang schon wieder etwas flüssiger als noch zuvor.

o

* * *

o

tbc

**Lady Cel**: Ah, Rumil und Leiloss kommen noch. Mit Forlos und Maedcam geht es auch so langsam weiter. Darum kümmert sich ganz energisch Arwen. Die hat ja sonst nicht viel zu tun, außer die nächsten 50 Jahre auf Estel zu warten. Ob Celeborn unbedingt ruhiger als Elrond ist, weiß ich nicht so genau. Bislang hat eher Elrond die Ruhe weg. Aber der kennt die Verrückten ja schon näher.

**Feanen:** Jaja, ein Blick in die Studienordnung erleichtert gelegentlich die Planung. Nachher verpasst du noch eine Sache und darfst dann ein Semester dranhängen. Das macht wenig Freude. Wieviel Zeit habt ihr denn für eure Hausarbeiten. Wir hatten immer vier Wochen und im Examen sechs Wochen. Die brauchte man dann allerdings auch.

**Shelley**: Bei Gaellas war wohl mein Wunsch Vater des Gedanken. Sehr zutreffend erkannt, das mit dem Essen den ganzen Tag schaffe ich auch. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Punkt, dass es nicht ansetzt. Elb müsste man sein. Du weißt, wer das weiße Eichhörnchen ist? Wenn man von deinem Lieblingssohn Izak ausgeht, dann ist es das Böse in Tiergestalt. Ein wahres Monster +ggg+

**Frenze**: Fallen für Elben +ausschütt vor Lachen+. Nein was bist du optimistisch. Vielleicht klappt es, wenn du dich einfach zur Abwechslung selber fangen lässt. Die Jungs sind doch Jäger, denen gefällt das bestimmt. Erestor hat ein Herz, aber er verbirgt es immer ganz besonders gut. Mal sehen, was er nun mit dem neuesten Problem anfängt. Hestia entwickelt sich langsam zu seinem Waterloo.  
Übrigens ist es so einfach für Forlos und Maedcam noch nicht. Die beiden sind einfach schüchtern, die trauen sich nicht so ganz.

**Annchen**: Chibi figwit+grins+. Das passt zu ihm. Aber sehr schöne Bilder. Die von Hope Hoover haben mir am besten gefallen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber ich bin ja noch lange nicht durch, jetzt wo ich endlich auf die Seite komm. Am Besten gehst du mal auf w ww. ringcon. de, um rumzuschmökern. Die haben zwar Tageskarten, aber du solltest in jedem Fall vorbestellen, wenn du wirklich dort hin willst.

Übrigens kann ich mir gut vorstellen, wie das mit den zwei Klausuren pro Woche ist und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mit dir tauschen muss. Wie ist es denn bislang gelaufen? Manchmal sind die idiotischsten Themen in den Arbeiten und man fragt sich, wo sie die her haben. Aber das machst du schon. Tröste dich vielleicht ein bisschen mit Neuigkeiten von Gilnín. Erestor ist erst im nächsten wieder dran. Aber ich schwöre, er hat seinen Sohn nicht gekillt wegen der Neuigkeiten.

**Susi**: Immerhin habe ich es geschafft, mal gar keinen zu vermöbeln, auch wenn die Hälfte der vorkommenden Elben genau davor Angst hat. Erestor verärgert man eben nicht. Sie machen gerade etwas Verschnaufpause, die hält im nächsten noch an – sozusagen – und dann heißt es wieder, rumwandern bis der Heiler kommt.


	12. Erinnere dich!

**Disclaimer**: Die Idee ist von Tolkien, die meisten Charaktere auch und die Orte sowieso. Ich beneide ihn, aber er ist so nett und leiht großzügig aus. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit und gebe es nachher brav wieder ab.

o

**A/N:** Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich war fleißig. So fleißig, dass dieses Kapitel immer länger wurde. Am Ende habe ich es einfach geteilt. Das führt nun dazu, dass ich nächsten Freitag – genau übermorgen! – auch schon den zweiten Teil posten werde.

o

**12. Kapitel: Erinnere dich!**

o

Der Anduin war ein alter, mächtiger Fluss und hatte so manches Geschehnis in der wechselvollen Geschichte Ardas mitangesehen. Am Ende waren die Schicksale, die sich entlang seiner Ufer und gelegentlich auch auf ihm selbst abspielten, immer die Wiederholungen einiger weniger Varianten und so gab es nur wenig, dass es noch nicht zuvor einmal in ähnlicher Form gegeben hatte. Allerdings war bislang auch noch nicht oft eine Gesellschaft wie diese an seinen Ufern gewesen und so hätte der alte Fluss – wenn er denn gekonnt hätte – sicherlich mit leichtem Erstaunen und noch größerem Interesse die Geschehnisse verfolgt, die sich an dem schönen Frühlingstag frühmorgens direkt in der alten Furt abspielten.

_Ich anstelle des Anduin würde es jedenfalls_, befand Aragorn und krauste ein wenig die Stirn angesichts des Unternehmens, das weiter vor ihm im Fluss seinen Fortgang nahm.

„Eigentlich macht er sich recht gut als Piratenkapitän", kommentierte Legolas, ohne dass seiner Stimme auch nur der Hauch von Ironie anzumerken war.

Aragorn wandte den Kopf und musterte seinen Freund kritisch. Wenn nicht dieses Schimmern tief auf dem Grund der hellblauen Augen gewesen wäre, hätte er Legolas die Ernsthaftigkeit beinahe abgenommen. Der Waldelb war ein verdammt beherrschter Elb, das stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal fest. „Du meinst, Elrond sollte sich Sorgen wegen dieser Veranlagung machen?"

Nun lächelte Legolas doch. „Nein, Elrohir wird schon zu verhindern wissen, dass sein Bruder eine neue Bestimmung findet."

Für diese Annahme sprach, dass Elronds Söhne soeben in eine lebhafte Diskussion verfallen waren. Selbst auf die Entfernung hin war deutlich, dass Elrohir der Meinung war, sein Zwilling sollte das Steuerrad des Piratenschiffes doch lieber dem geduldig neben ihnen wartenden Warrick überlassen. Ein Standpunkt, den Aragorn sofort unterstützt hätte. Irgendwie war er froh, dass er hier am Ufer wartete, während die Zwillinge an Bord des Schiffes waren.

Ein paar Tage hatte es heftige Diskussionen gegeben – zwischen Grimbeorn und den Sterblichen, zwischen den Elben und Grimbeorn, zwischen Gandalf und Glorfindel, Elrond und Erestor, manchmal auch mit Thranduil oder Celeborn und alle drehten sich um das Schicksal der beiden Schiffe, die fast vollständig die Furt blockierten für alles, das größer war als ein Ruderboot.

Grimbeorns bevorzugte Lösung, nämlich beide Schiffe anzuzünden und die Überreste dann vom Anduin wegspülen zu lassen, hatte überraschende Gegner gefunden. Warrick jedenfalls war der Auffassung, dass das Schiff nichts für seine frühere Besatzung konnte und außerdem war es das einzige schwimmende Fortbewegungsmittel, das für ihn und seine Mannschaft noch vorhanden war. Erestor unterstützte ihn und das konnte nun wirklich keiner verstehen.

Jedenfalls hatte es einige Tage gedauert und nun war der große Moment gekommen. Ein halbes Dutzend Fähren waren an dem schwarzen, immer noch so bösartig erscheinenden Gefährt mit Tauen befestigt worden, die darauf warteten, endlich unter Spannung gesetzt zu werden. In einem der Boote stand Grimbeorn, den Blick unverwandt auf das Piratenschiff gerichtet, wo Elladan widerstrebend den Platz am Ruder für Warrick räumte.

„Es geht los", murmelte Legolas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denke immer noch, es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Abwarten", erwiderte Aragorn. So ganz konnte er sich zwar auch nicht vorstellen, dass die im Verhältnis zu dem Segler fast winzigen Fährboote ausreichen würden, das Schiff aus der Sandbank freizuschleppen, aber Warrick hatte sehr sicher gewirkt.

„Jaja", grinste Thranduilion. „Eine Handbreit Wasser unter dem Kiel genügt. Warrick hat es ja nun oft genug betont. Nur muss er diese Handbreit erstmal bekommen."

Elladan winkte heftig in Richtung der Beorninger, Grimbeorn brüllte prompt einen Befehl und seine Männer legten sich sofort ins Zeug. Nur wenige Schläge genügten, damit sich die Taue straff zogen. Das Schiff bewegte sich eine ganze Weile überhaupt nicht. Auf den Fähren verlegten sich die Beorninger auf die Taktik, immer wieder mit dem Druck nachzulassen und dann umso heftiger wieder zu rudern. Der Ruck, der jedes Mal durch die Boote ging, war heftig.

„Sie bewegt sich", erkannte Legolas mit plötzlicher Aufregung in der Stimme. „Sieh dir das an! Ich glaub' es nicht!"

Aragorn kniff die Augen zusammen, um die winzigen Anzeichen zu entdecken, die seinen Freund so mit Optimismus füllten. Das einzige, was Legolas Recht gab, waren die Zwillinge, die weit über der Reling hingen, mit nach unten hängenden Köpfen und wilden Gesten. Dann rief Warrick einen Befehl und aus dem Bauch des Schiffes schoben seine Männer ihrerseits die Ruder hinaus, um nun die Beorninger zu unterstützen. Zuerst nur langsam, aber dann doch für alle, die sich am Ufer eingefunden hatten, erkennbar, löste sich das Schiff widerwillig von seinem Platz.

Die Beorninger schienen am Ende ihrer Kräfte, als sich der Rumpf zur Hälfte von der Sandbank herunter gearbeitet hatte und ein großer Teil der Ruderer an Bord nun den Rest des Bugs freikämpfte. Zuletzt ging es richtig schnell. Das Schiff kam frei, Elladan und Elrohir lösten die Seile und die Fähren machten, dass sie aus dem Weg kamen. Warrick schien kaum Probleme zu haben, das schlanke, schwarze Schiff zu manövrieren. Ohne Segel noch, aber mit Hilfe seiner Männer drehte er es in einem überraschend engen Wendekreis und steuerte es quer zur Strömung ein Stück den Anduin abwärts in die ruhigeren Uferregionen.

Legolas und Aragorn wanderten langsam hinter her und sahen zu, wie Elladan und Elrohir auf eine der Fähren umstiegen, die sie auf Höhe des Piratenschiffes am Ufer absetzten.

„Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert", triumphierte Elladan, während er die Böschung hochsprintete.

„Selbst wenn er von jemand anderem ist", brummte Aragorn so leise, dass nur Legolas ihn verstehen konnte, der prompt breit grinste.

„Es knirschte, als ob dieses Ding auseinander brechen will", berichtete Elladan lebhaft. „Warrick war die Ruhe selbst. Ein guter Mann, auch wenn ich an seiner Stelle nicht dieses Schiff nehmen würde."

Elrohir verzog zustimmend das Gesicht. „Ein Schweinestall, fürchterlich."

„Das wird Warrick und seine Männer nicht schrecken", lachte Aragorn. „Gib ihm ein paar Tage und es wird blitzen und blinken wie frisch aus der Werft. Gandalf meinte, ihm sind noch nie so reinliche Menschen untergekommen."

„Dann nimm dir am besten daran ein Beispiel", spottete Elladan gutmütig. „Und nun zum letzten Akt."

Der letzte Akt, wie Elladan es nannte, war etwas, das Warrick sicherlich tief im Innern treffen würde. Selbst Aragorn fühlte einen Anflug von Trauer, als sich eine Reihe von Glorfindels Kriegern am Ufer aufstellte. Sie hatten ihre Bögen bei sich und vor ihnen brannten Feuerschalen. Elladan und Elrohir gesellten sich zu ihnen, ließen sich ebenfalls ihre Waffen reichen und nahmen Pfeile auf, die an ihrer Spitze mit Stoffstreifen umwickelt waren. Alle Augen richteten sich auf das Piratenschiff, wo sich Warricks Mannschaft zusammen mit ihrem Kapitän vorne im Bug eingefunden hatte. Der Sterbliche blickte eine Weile mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinüber zur ‚Butterblume' und nickte schließlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hielten die Bogenschützen die Pfeile in die Feuerschalen, bis die in Öl getränkten Streifen Feuer fingen, legten sie dann an und entließen sie auf Elladans knappes Kommando.

Auf Grund gelaufen, mit einem großen Leck mittschiffs und vielen Wunden einer langen Flucht ging die ‚Butterblume' in Flammen auf. Es war ein mächtiges Feuer, das sich wie eine Barriere dort an der Furt erhob. Der Rauch stieg kerzengrade in den strahlend blauen Himmel auf und zeugte noch weit bis ins Land hinein davon, dass hier etwas zu Ende ging. Selbst Aragorn verspürte eine gewisse Wehmut und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie tief wohl Warricks Schmerz sein würde. Als die ersten Flammen vom Deck der ‚Butterblume' aufgestiegen waren, hatte er sich umgedreht und war in den Tiefen des Piratenschiffes verschwunden. Aragorn bedauerte ihn und fand, dass es wohl besser sei, es ihm nachzutun und sich von diesem Trauerspiel abzuwenden.

Er war kaum wenige Schritte weit gekommen, da legte sich ein Arm um seine Schultern. „Estel, mein Lieber", sagte Elladan und packte mit der Hand fest um Aragorns Schultergelenk. „Ich schätze, wir sollten uns unterhalten. Lass uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen."

Misstrauisch blickte Aragorn seinem Ziehbruder ins Gesicht. Entweder Elladan führte etwas im Schilde oder…er schluckte, kaum erkannte er den stählernen Ausdruck in Elladans Augen. Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach Legolas um, doch der stand bei Elrohir, zwar mit etwas besorgter Miene, aber doch zu feige, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Auch Galen war weit und breit nicht zu entdecken. Den Heiler entschuldigte Aragorn ja noch, der hatte genug damit zu tun, Hestia wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und davon abzuhalten, ihrem neuesten Schwarm zu Füßen zu liegen.

Elladan führte ihn ohne Chance auf Flucht durch das Lager, bis sie ein ganzes Stück den Anduin hinunter eine ruhige Uferstelle fanden. Oben auf der Böschung lagen einige flache Steine zu einem Kreis geordnet und in ihrer Mitte sehr viel kleinere, die wohl eine Feuerstelle begrenzten, denn innerhalb dieses Kreises lag noch Asche. Offenbar lagerten hier gelegentlich die Kundschafter und Wachposten. Diesmal jedoch war der Ort verlassen. Elladan, der den ganzen Weg nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte, was Aragorn höchst beunruhigend fand, deutete nur auf einen der Steine und setzte sich dann auf der anderen Seite des Lagerplatzes ebenfalls hin.

„Entschuldige, wenn das wie eine Entführung erschien", sagte Elronds Erbe und lächelte schwach. Mit der Hand deutete er in Richtung des Zeltlagers. „Ich schätze, dort haben wir zu viel Gesellschaft."

„Elladan…" Aragorn griff nach einem langen, dünnen Ast, der neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag und stocherte etwas in den Ascheresten. Es war unvermeidlich, was nun kam. Sie hatten oft während der Rückreise darüber gesprochen und nie einen guten Einfall gehabt, wie sie es ihm sagen sollten. Wie überbrachte man derartige Nachrichten?

„Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum ich noch nicht nach ihr gefragt habe?" drang Elladans ruhige Frage in seine Überlegungen.

_Die Erleichterung hat die Verwunderung darüber verdrängt_, gestand sich Aragorn ein. Und vielleicht hätten sie es auch niemals erwähnt, so sehr fürchteten sie davor, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. Aragorn liebte seine Brüder, auch wenn sie kein gemeinsames Blut teilten, sie Jahrtausende voneinander trennte und ihm ihr Denken und Fühlen manches Mal doch fremd war. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der einem von ihnen vielleicht das Herz brach.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Elladan nach einer weiteren Pause.

Aragorn hob den Kopf und erschrak etwas, wie blass der Zwilling geworden war. Er schien sich bereits zu wappnen gegen das, was nun kommen würde und dennoch hatte er keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es wirklich war. „Du weißt es doch bereits, Bruder."

„Tue ich das?" lächelte Elladan freudlos, das Gesicht schmal vor Anspannung, die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater überdeutlich in der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Ausdrucks.

Ungefragt und unerwünscht tauchten die Bilder wieder vor Aragorns innerem Auge auf. Bilder, die er immer mit Mühe verdrängt hatte in den letzten Monaten. „Es war ein Unfall, Elladan."

„Bitte nicht, Estel", stieß sein Bruder gequält hervor.

„Das sollte keine Ironie sein", entschuldigte sich Aragorn hastig. „Aber dennoch ist es die Wahrheit. Indaris wurde verschüttet, als ein kleiner Teil der Quellstadt einbrach. Einer der Wasserzuläufe hat sich einen neuen Weg erkämpft, weil die Wassermengen des Frühjahres ihn anschwellen ließen."

„Und dabei starb sie?"

Wenn Eru gnädig gewesen wäre, dann sicherlich. Doch Gnade wurde nicht immer auch denen gewährt, die sie verdienten. „Nein, das tat sie nicht. Indaris wurde sehr schwer verletzt. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, wie lange sie noch mit ihren Verletzungen durchhielt." _Und den Entstellungen_, ergänzte er im Stillen. _Den Zerquetschungen ihrer Gliedmaßen und deren drohendem Verlust, mit dem man ihr Leben zumindest hätte retten können._

„Ihr wart also dabei, als sie dann starb?" Elladans Stimme hatte jedes Gefühl verloren.

„Das waren wir."

„Und Galen konnte nichts tun?"

„Er hat es versucht." Manchmal war eine Lüge eben die Gnade, die Eru zuvor Indaris verwehrt hatte. Aragorn würde Elladan die Wahrheit nicht sagen, nicht die ganze. Sein Entschluss kam von einem Atemzug auf den anderen, aber er half ihm, Elladans forschendem Blick standzuhalten.

„Die Verletzungen waren zu schwer?"

„Das waren sie." Galen hätte sie heilen können, aber nur um einen Preis, der besonders einen Erstgeborenen an den Rande der Selbstverleugnung brachte. Sie war nicht mehr bereit gewesen, ihn zu zahlen. Wer wusste schon, was sie in ihrer Vergangenheit dafür aufgebracht hatte, am Leben zu bleiben?

_Lass mich gehen_, waren ihre leisen Worte gewesen, als Galen sich anschickte, all seine Kraft aufzubringen, sie in diesem Leben zu halten. Er erinnerte sich, wie Galen an Indaris' Bett gesessen hatte, eine Hand dieser großartigen Elbin in der seinen und ein trauriges, aber verständnisvolles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie hatte nur leicht den Kopf geschüttelt und selbst das fiel ihr schwer. Die Schmerzen konnte er ihr zwar nehmen, aber nicht ihren Scharfsinn so weit trüben, dass sie ihre eigene Zukunft nicht glasklar einschätzen konnte.

„Hat sie noch…" Elladans Stimme versagte. Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. „Hat sie noch etwas gesagt?"

_Die Erinnerung an ihn macht es mir leicht, Mandos gegenüberzutreten._ _Er ist mein Licht nach einer Zeit der Finsternis._ Indaris konnte wohl nicht ahnen, dass sie Elladan dies niemals würden sagen können. Die Vorwürfe, ihr soviel Frieden geschenkt zu haben, dass sie den langen Kampf in Rhûnar nun aufgab, würden ihn nie verlassen.

„Sie nannte dich ihr Licht nach einer Zeit der Finsternis", wiederholte Aragorn nur den letzten Teil ihres Abschiedes. Die Valar würden ihm diese Lüge verzeihen müssen und wenn nicht, konnte er damit auch leben. Besser als Elladan mit der ganzen Wahrheit.

„Ich danke dir", sagte Elladan schließlich überraschend gefasst. „Ihr hättet es mir eher sagen sollen, aber ich verstehe euch. Estel, lass mich jetzt alleine und sorg dafür, dass niemand mich stört. Auch nicht Elrohir, ich bitte dich darum."

Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Wunsch, Elladan zu trösten und einfach nur dessen Trauer zu entfliehen, erhob sich Aragorn und ging einige Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu. Schließlich legte er ihm nur stumm noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann davon. Es war eigentlich vermessen, ihm beistehen zu wollen. So wenig, wie ihm die Unterschiede zwischen sich und den Zwillingen sonst bewusst waren, so stark empfand er sie nun. Wie sollte er einer Seele Trost spenden, der die Unsterblichkeit so vertraut war und für die der Verlust derselben der tiefste Schmerz überhaupt sein musste?

Elrohir wartete ein Stück den Anduin aufwärts, Legolas war bei ihm und es war offensichtlich, dass Düsterwalds Thronfolger zumindest die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, ihm von dem zu berichten, was Aragorn soeben seinem Zwilling hatte erzählen müssen.

„Er will alleine sein", erklärte Aragorn, als er bei ihnen ankam. Er fühlte sich müde und kraftlos. „Und ich habe ihm nicht alles erzählt."

Elrohir nickte zustimmend. „Das habe ich gehofft."

o

* * *

o

Die vorderen Bahnen von Elronds Zelt waren zur Seite geschlagen und gaben den Blick frei auf die große Rauchsäule, die davon zeugte, dass die ‚Butterblume' nun endgültig ihrem Ende entgegen ging. Nicht, dass es Thranduil wirklich interessiert hätte. Vielleicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, doch gerade eben waren alle seine Sinne in höchster Konzentration auf das Innere dieses Zeltes und die Anwesenden gerichtet.

Der Tisch, an dem sie sich versammelt hatten, war für seinen Geschmack viel zu klein. Obwohl Gandalf und Elrond jeweils an den Kopfenden ihre Plätze bezogen hatten, Erestor sich an Thranduils rechte Seite begeben hatte, saß ihm Celeborn doch schräg gegenüber, direkt neben Glorfindel. Es hätte nicht viel bedurft, auszuholen und dem Herrscher Loriens seinen Dolch in die Kehle zu rammen. Thranduil unterdrückte ein Lächeln voller Selbstironie. Der Zeitpunkt war verpasst, das hätte er vor fast einem ganzen Zeitalter machen sollen. Jetzt wäre es ohnehin nur ein Frevel gewesen, den niemand hätte verstehen können. Damals wäre es zwar auch ein Frevel gewesen, aber man hätte ihn zumindest verstanden.

Andererseits hieß es nicht, dass er begeistert sein musste, sich hier mit seinem Cousin an einem Tisch in einem Raum befinden zu müssen und auch noch nach einer gemeinsamen Strategie zu suchen. Thranduil konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch, sofern man es denn so nennen konnte.

„Egal, was wir tun", sagte Erestor gerade mit einem süffisanten Unterton, „es wird für unseren Feind wohl kaum eine Überraschung sein. Gandalf, ich frage mich wirklich, wie auffällig du dich in der Nähe des Amon Lanc herumgetrieben haben musst, dass man bereits Piraten in Position hatte, die uns auflauerten."

Das fragte sich Thranduil allerdings auch.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!" grollte Gandalf und biss fest in seine mit Rücksicht auf die übrigen Anwesenden kalte Pfeife. „Nur umgehört."

„Ah ja", machte Glorfindel bedeutsam.

„Sehr interessant", nickte Erestor. „Was mich wieder zu der Frage bringt, warum wir uns dann hier treffen. Wie sicher sind diese Annahmen?"

Elrond hob etwas die Hand. „Es ist müßig, weiter darüber zu reden. Ich weiß, dass wir gegen Dol Guldur ziehen werden. Und Galadriel auch, sonst wäre Celeborn nicht hier."

Galadriel! Thranduil konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Was Galadriel in ihrem Spiegel sah und was gut für Galadriel war, stimmte erstaunlich oft überein. „Dann reden wir also nur noch darüber, mit wie vielen Kriegern wir in diese Schlacht ziehen", sagte er gedehnt. „Die dreihundert aus Imladris in allen Ehren, Glorfindel hat sie sicher perfekt ausgebildet, aber das dürfte kaum reichen."

„Vergiss die Galadhrim nicht", kam es von Celeborn.

Thranduil ließ den Blick bedeutsam durch das Zelt schweifen, als würde er dort Celeborns Heer inspizieren. „Ein Dutzend Galadhrim sind natürlich der Schlüssel zum Sieg."

„Jeder einzelne von ihnen…"

„Ist mehr wert als ein Tawarwaith?" ergänzte Thranduil schneidend. „Wolltest du das sagen? Wenn es so ist, dann sammle dein verlorenes Häuflein Krieger zusammen und überrenn Dol Guldur. Ich bin überzeugt, auch Elrond wird es zu schätzen wissen, wenn wir anderen in aller Ruhe hier abwarten, dass du siegreich zurückkehrst."

„Und Elrond schätzt es besonders, wenn seine Verbündeten sich nicht gegenseitig zerfleischen", verkündete der Herr von Bruchtal, der sich etwas aus seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte.

„Jedenfalls nicht vor der Schlacht", ergänzte Glorfindel heiter. „Danach könnten wir darüber reden. Ein kleiner Schaukampf…"

„Glorfindel", knirschte Elrond und erdolchte den Vanya mit einem erbosten Blick. „Wir sind nicht hier, um die Vergangenheit der Anwesenden zu bewältigen."

„Dafür reicht die Ewigkeit wohl nicht aus", kam es von Celeborn und Thranduil stimmte ihm ausnahmsweise einmal zu. „Lothlorien wird fünfhundert Krieger schicken."

Eine Zahl, die Thranduil ursprünglich ebenfalls hatte nennen wollen. Nun fühlte er die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen. Die Tawarwaith waren das bei weitem zahlreichste Elbenvolk Mittelerdes, Lothlorien im Vergleich dazu sogar noch winzig, ganz zu schweigen von Imladris. Es widerstrebte ihm, doch er würde ebenso reagieren wie sein Vater ein ganzes Zeitalter vor ihm. Das größte Volk der Eldar konnte kaum daran vorbei, nun auch das größte Heer stellen. „Tausend", sagte er langsam und bedächtig. „Eintausend gut gerüstete, erfahrene Krieger. Mehr könnt ihr nicht erwarten. Je nachdem, wie dieser Kampf ausgeht, wird der Düsterwald es als erstes zu spüren bekommen."

„Euer Optimismus ehrt Euch", bemerkte Gandalf mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Wir haben aus der Vergangenheit gelernt", verkündete Thranduil von oben herab.

„Ganz was Neues", murmelte Celeborn und hob sofort abwehrend die Hände, weil Elrond beinahe zischelnd die Luft ausstieß. „Ich nehme es zurück und entschuldige mich."

„Und ich kann darauf verzichten", erwiderte Thranduil kühl. Er stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Das reicht für heute an Entscheidungen, denke ich. Da mein Hauptmann aus völlig abwegigen Gründen in Lothlorien weilt, muss ich mich darum kümmern, Düsterwalds Heer zu sammeln und hierher führen zu lassen. Elrond, entschuldigt mich."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar abzuwarten, ging er hinaus. Thranduil warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das brennende Schiff an der Furt. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Soeben hatte er eintausend Krieger seines Volkes an diesen Krieg verschrieben. Thranduil war nicht uneinsichtig genug, um nicht erkennen zu können, dass der Vorteil für Düsterwald sicher größer war als der für Lothlorien oder besonders der für Bruchtal. Selbst wenn es nicht Sauron war, der sich wieder in Dol Guldur festgesetzt hatte – und Thranduil bezweifelte es wirklich sehr – dann war dort doch ein dunkler Feind, der die Finsternis immer weiter nach Norden ausdehnen würde. Ihn zu schlagen, selbst ihn nur zu schwächen, würde Düsterwald Luft verschaffen, neue Kräfte zu sammeln.

„Findet meinen Sohn", befahl er einem Krieger seiner Garde, der vor seinem Zelt postiert war. „Ich muss ihn sprechen."

In einer harschen Bewegung schloss er hinter sich die Eingangsplane, schenkte sich einen Becher Wein ein und stürzte das süße Erzeugnis aus Grimbeorns Weinkellern in einem Zug hinunter.

„Ich dachte, du magst keinen Pfirsichwein." Varya lehnte sich von hinten gegen ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte. „Weil er zu schnell die Sinne betäubt."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Thranduil. „Vielleicht brauche ich jetzt genau das. Manchmal hilft es."

„Wogegen?"

„Wir werden in diesem Sommer in einen Krieg ziehen."

„Das pfeifen sozusagen die Spatzen von den Dächern."

Ihre Liebe zu menschlichen Sprichwörtern würde wahrscheinlich niemals verblassen. Thranduil wusste inzwischen mehr über die bildhafte Sprachkultur der Sterblichen, als er jemals hatte erfahren wollen. „Nimm es nicht so leicht, Hexe."

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich?" brummelte es empört an seinem Rücken.

Thranduil drehte sich um und schloss sie in die Arme. Er drückte sein Gesicht in ihre seidenweichen Haare und atmete tief den Geruch aus Kräutern und Blumen ein, der sie immer umgab. „Ich halte dich nicht für dumm, aber du bist jung und hast zum Glück keine Vorstellung, was ein Krieg bedeutet."

„Mag sein", stimmte sie nach einer Weile nachdenklich zu. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah ihn forschend an. „Hältst du mich auch für zu jung, um mir zu erklären, warum du Celeborn am liebsten tot sehen würdest…oder zumindest fast tot?"

Abrupt ließ er sie los und nahm sich einen neuen Becher Wein. Sie hatte Recht: er schmeckte beinahe unerträglich süß, doch das interessierte ihn augenblicklich eher weniger. In einem Anflug von Ärger, dass sich die Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart schob, stellte er den geleerten Becher mit einem vernehmlichen Knallen wieder ab. „Du hast es erfasst!"

Es gab auch Momente im Leben eines uralten Elbenkönigs, da wünschte sich dieser inständig, jemanden um sich zu haben, der ihm im passenden Augenblick den Mund zuhielt. Dies war so einer! Thranduil brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass ihre Augen aufblitzten, als würden Smaragde in Flammen stehen. Varya machte sich endgültig von ihm los, stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten und baute ihre kaum nennenswerte Körpergröße vor ihm auf.

„Zu jung, um deine Vergangenheit zu teilen", resümierte sie leise, gefährlich leise für eine Elbin, die gewöhnlich äußerst lautstark ihre Meinung kundtat. „Aber alt genug, dein Bett zu teilen?"

Das ging eindeutig einen oder gleich mehrere Schritte übers Ziel hinaus! Thranduil biss die Zähne zusammen. „Und offenbar auch alt genug, mich absichtlich misszuverstehen."

„Da war nichts misszuverstehen", hielt sie ihm schon etwas lauter vor. „Du willst nicht teilen? Gut, behalte deine Erinnerungen. Sie können dir heute Nacht die Zeit vertreiben und morgen auch und übermorgen…"

„Störe ich?" erkundigte sich Legolas vorsichtig vom Eingang aus.

Varya fuhr herum, den Kopf hocherhoben. „Aber nicht doch, Thranduilion. Du hast die einmalige Gelegenheit, deinen Vater dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich wie ein ungeselliger alter Bär in einer Höhle verkriecht und seine Jahrtausende alten Wunden leckt. Ich für meinen Teil werde mir Gesellschaft suchen, die mich nicht für ein unreifes Kind hält."

„Oha", machte Legolas beeindruckt, als sie an ihm vorbeirauschte.

„Ja, _oha_", seufzte Thranduil und widerstand dem Drang, ihr hinterherzulaufen. Varya war in einer Stimmung, dass sie mitten im Zeltlager ein wahres Schauspiel bieten würde, wenn er sie auch nur ansprach. „Die Valar hassen mich."

„Nicht unbedingt", schmunzelte sein Sohn und schob auf der Reisetruhe zu seiner Linken einige von Varyas Beuteln und Tiegeln beiseite, um sich dann dort niederzulassen. „Aber manchmal geben sie dir ein Zeichen, dass du nicht an der Spitze der Schöpfung stehst."

„Und wer sollte dort sonst stehen?" grollte Thranduil und unterdrückte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich denke, Varya hat ganz gute Aussichten."

„Nur, wenn Morgoth größeren Einfluss darauf hat, als wir alle annehmen", entgegnete Düsterwalds König beunruhigt.

o

* * *

o

In den großen, himmelblauen Augen, die trotz des Sonnenlichts weit aufgerissen waren, spiegelten sich zwei identische Silhouetten und überdeckten gnädigerweise ein begeistertes Leuchten.

_Mir wird schlecht_, dachte Erestor und presste die Lippen noch etwas fester aufeinander.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", gurrte Gilnín soeben beruhigend auf Hestia ein, die ein wenig zurückgezuckt war bei einer doch leicht verärgerten Frage Erestors nach dem Stand ihrer Erinnerungen.

„Ich habe keine Angst", gab die Sterbliche mit der gleichen kindlichen Stimme zur Antwort, die sie seit ihrem Aufwachen an sich hatte. Sie sprach dabei langsam und bedächtig, immer bemüht, das noch mangelhafte Sindarin zu benutzen. „Nicht vor dir."

Erestor verdreht kurz die Augen. Zu allem Überfluss streckte Hestia nun auch noch die etwas zittrige Hand nach Gilnín aus und der hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu ergreifen und beruhigend zu tätscheln. „Ist das alles, was du bislang bei ihr erreicht hast?"

„Man kann Erinnerungen nicht erzwingen", belehrte ihn sein Sohn mit der typischen Heiler-Stimme, die alle anderen Nicht-Heiler immer auf den Stand eines Teichmolchs reduzierte. Jedenfalls fühlte man sich so.

Erestor lag auf der Zunge, dass ein Schlag auf den Kopf die Erinnerungen verschüttet hatte und ein erneuter Schlag – vielleicht noch ein bisschen heftiger – sie womöglich ganz schnell wieder freilegte.

„Wie Brüder", plapperte Hestia wieder gutgelaunt. Sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl an Gilníns Hand. Um genau zu sein, himmelte sie ihn ganz ungeniert an. „Du bist Licht und er ist Schatten. Und trotzdem seid ihr gleich."

„Keine Brüder", erklärte Gilnín erheitert. Erestor fand seine Freundlichkeit gegenüber dieser Kreatur langsam aber sicher äußerst bedenklich. „Er ist mein Vater."

„Nein!" Sie kicherte.

Erestors Augenbrauen wanderten Richtung Haaransatz, als sein Sohn ebenfalls fröhlich lachte und Hestia auch noch die dunklen Locken zauste. Wenn Gilníns gesamte Behandlung dieser Erinnerungslücken darin bestand, das Mädchen sozusagen in die Familie aufzunehmen, würde er ein ernstes Wort mit ihm sprechen müssen. Es erleichterte ihn geradezu, dass Galen zwischen den Zelten auftauchte. Der Rhûnar-Heiler wirkte zwar ein wenig angespannt, fasste sich aber, als er bei ihnen ankam.

„Hallo, Galen", freute sich Hestia.

Selbst Erestor konnte sich nicht einreden, dass ihr Erinnerungsschwund vorgetäuscht war. Wenn er sich nämlich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie eine Heidenangst vor dem zierlichen Elb, in dessen Brust ein stählernes Herz schlug. In Imladris war er nicht gerade ihr Freund gewesen.

„Hestia." Galen nickte knapp in ihre Richtung, um sich Gilnín zuzuwenden. „Seid Ihr weitergekommen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", war die betrübte Antwort.

Galen schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Ich versuche etwas anderes bei ihr."

„Fabelhaft", kam Erestor seinem Sohn zuvor. „Dann wollen wir Euch ganz ungestört lassen. Gilnín, begleite mich."

Mit langen Schritten brachte er erst einmal eine deutliche Distanz zwischen sich und das Zelt Hestias, in dem Galen nun hoffentlich deutlich effektiver zu Werke ging, um ihre Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, als dies bisher der Fall gewesen war. Erst als er der Meinung war, weit genug entfernt zu sein, hielt er an und blickte sich um. Gilnín war nur einen Schritt hinter ihm und stellte sich nun an seine Seite. Von ihrem Platz aus hatten sie über die sanft Richtung Ufer hin abfallende Landschaft, in der sich Obstbäume sozusagen mit Zelten abwechselten, einen guten Blick über die Furt. Die ‚Butterblume' loderte noch immer, obwohl es bereits Stunden her war, dass sie in Brand gesetzt worden war.

„Ich frage mich, was Galen vorhat", überlegte Gilnín nervös. „Seine Methoden sind manchmal etwas zweifelhaft. Da schlägt Enachs Lehrzeit bei ihm durch."

„Wenigstens ist er effektiv", sagte Erestor kühl. „Was man von dir zurzeit nicht behaupten kann."

Der verletzte Blick, den Gilnín ihm zuwarf, blieb diesmal ohne Wirkung. Erestor wollte Marsden tot sehen und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis ihm dies gelungen war. Niemand, der ihn an den Rand des Todes gebracht hatte, sollte sich mit diesem Triumph brüsten können. Besonders kein stinkender Sterblicher, der das Blut der Eldar vergossen hatte. Er würde Marsden finden und er wusste, dass Hestia der Schlüssel dazu war. Zumindest die Hestia, die sie vor ihrem Sturz ins Wasser gewesen war. Diese Person wollte er wieder haben, koste es, was es wolle.

„Ich bedaure, dass ich deine Erwartungen enttäusche", erklärte Gilnín steif.

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Ich versuche nur, dir klar zu machen, wie wichtig eine gesunde Hestia ist."

„Für wen?"

„Was willst du damit andeuten?"

„Vielleicht ist mir nur aufgefallen, dass nur du allein völlig versessen darauf bist, diesen Gondorianer zu stellen." Gilnín war blass, aber statt nervös herumzuzappeln wie üblich, stand er stocksteif da. „Du willst Rache."

„Und wenn es so wäre?" erkundigte sich Erestor kühl. Er würde sich nicht von seinem eigenen Sohn Vorhaltungen machen lassen.

„Dann solltest du dich besinnen", riet ihm Gilnín nach kurzem Zögern. „Rache ist ein schlechter Ratgeber."

„Vielleicht ein besserer als mein eigener Sohn", entgegnete Erestor und erschrak über den giftigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Aber zurücknehmen würde er diese Worte ebenfalls nicht. Gilnín war nicht der Elb, der ihm Ratschläge erteilen konnte. „Du magst ein großartiger Heiler sein, aber versuche dich nicht daran, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit in ihrer Wirkung auf die Zukunft zu beurteilen."

„Das sollte ich wohl besser dir überlassen", stimmte ihm Gilnín verbittert zu.

„Das solltest du."

Stumm neigte Gilnín den Kopf und drehte sich um. Erestor verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Schärfe, doch er war nicht dumm genug, jetzt hinter ihm her zu gehen. Es würde Zeit brauchen, um diese Unstimmigkeit aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er Gandalfs vertraute Gestalt entdeckte, die aus dem Schatten zwischen zwei Zelten trat.

„Ich habe Euch belauscht", erklärte der Zauberer ohne die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens.

„Dann hattet Ihr wohl eine interessante Zeit."

Gandalf sah ihn lange schweigend an. Der Rand des Hutes beschattete seine Augen, doch Erestor war sich sicher, dass sie voller Missbilligung waren. Die nächsten Worte bestätigten seine Vermutung.

„Ihr seid maßlos, Lord Erestor, selbst für einen Noldo. Und blind noch dazu. Meister Gilnín weiß sehr wohl, wovon er da redet. Rache ist ihm ebenso vertraut wie jedes andere Gefühl. Wenn er Euch den Rat gibt, Euch nicht davon leiten zu lassen, dann hat er seine Gründe."

„Mischt Euch nicht in Dinge, die Euch nichts angehen."

„Wir stehen am Vorabend eines Krieges", blaffte ihn der Maia an. „Behaltet das Ziel im Auge und nicht Euer Wohlergehen. Und besonders solltet Ihr darauf achten, nicht das mit Füßen zu treten, was Euch von den Valar als Geschenk gemacht wurde."

Erestor wollte zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen, aber ohne darum gebeten zu haben, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge Mirimaris' edle und kämpferische Erscheinung auf. Sie hatte alles geopfert, um Gilnín das Leben zu schenken und nun hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zu verletzen.

„Ich bin ein Narr", seufzte er und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen.

„Gelegentlich", bestätigte Gandalf unbarmherzig. „_Eben_ mit Sicherheit."

„Und alles nur wegen eines Sterblichen", murmelte Erestor in seine Hände. „Ich sollte ihn vergessen."

„Nun, ganz so einfach ist es natürlich nicht", schmunzelte Gandalf. „Es gibt gute Gründe, ihn zu finden und Eure Zeit wird knapp."

o

* * *

o

tbc

**Mystic** **Girl:** Funktionierendes, ungestörtes Internet ist sowieso immer eine feine Sache und wenn man dann auch noch die Zeit hat, es zu nutzen. Egal, ich behalte meine Neidattacke für mich. Übrigens vermisse ich die Gespräche auch. Sie waren immer so ergiebig. Kein Wunder, dass ich bei Heiler nicht mehr den Wochentakt einhalten kann. +seufz+. Und ja, du hast Forlos adoptiert. Dir unter den Nagel gerissen, könnte man natürlich auch sagen.

**LadyCel:** Ich wollte auch nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn Erestor es erfährt. Feige, wie ich bin, hab ich es deswegen gar nicht erst geschrieben. Jaja, Asche über mein Haupt. Und bei Izak entschuldige ich mich auch, weil er mit den unwürdigen Elben zu tun hat. Dafür hab ich noch was mehr von Galina on gestellt. Viel Spaß damit. Wie war übrigens Mathe?

**Kaya** **Unazuki**+virtuellen Keks für überarbeitetes Geschöpf rüberreich+. Geht es jetzt so langsam wieder? Keine Sorge, wunderbarlich kommt es bald. (klingt wie ein Weihnachtslied). Hestia läuft sich bereits warm.

**Feanen**: Wenn das Kap lustig war, kann man das auch schreiben. Thranduil und Celeborn geraten noch genug aneinander und auch heftiger als das Geplänker hier in diesem Kap. Was deinen Drucker angeht, würde mir sein Verhalten zu denken geben. So fangen die Mistviecher nämlich immer an, bevor sie im denkbar ungünstigsten Moment dann den Löffel abgeben. Vorzugsweise am Wochenende oder vor einem wichtigen Abgabetermin. Ist bei Autos übrigens genauso. Erst leuchtete nur eine Lampe bei meinem, dann fiel immer überraschungsweise was Neues aus. Jetzt ist er in der Werkstatt +groll+

**Frenze**: Die Dauerabwesenheit von Elben im Wald wundert mich nun doch. Vielleicht solltest du es in der Nähe von großen Flüssen versuchen. Sie neigen dazu, dort Feldlager aufzubauen und sich zu streiten. Genau wie Celeborn und Thranduil. Aber ich befürchte, der Grund für den Ärger war nicht so harmlos wie eine Macke von der dullen Galadriel. Und Elrond wird noch ganz andere Probleme haben. +seufz unheilverkündend+

**Annchen**: Uäh, Chemie! Doppelt uäh, Mathe. Alles Zeug, das mich nie begeistern konnte. Deutsch und Philosophie war viel besser. Oh, Moment, ich hab was vergessen: uäh, Physik. Noch besser war eigentlich nur noch Kunst und zitas Versuch, aus einem Holzblock eine Vase zu feilen. Ich hätte daran denken sollen, innen ein Loch reinzumachen, damit man Blumen und Wasser reinbekommt. Freut mich, wenn die Heiler dich trösten +Gilnín mit Trosttrank losschickt+. Arwen und Haldirs Affäre zu erwähnen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. So naiv ist die Dame schließlich auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht hast du auch Spaß dran, dass Übermorgen schon das nächste Kapitel draufkommt.

**Etje**: Hallöle, schön von dir zu hören. Kein Internet ist Strafe genug. Ist das nicht fürchterlich, wenn man den Kasten anstarrt und weiß, dass nix rumkommen wird, egal, welche Taste man drückt. Ich hasse das. Beim letzten Ausfall – und der hat nur ein paar Stunden gedauert – hab ich den rumstammelnden Burschen von der Hotline fast in den Selbstmord getrieben. Oder in die Klapse, da hättest du ihn dann aufmuntern können, wenn dein Dad dich hätte einweisen lassen +lach+. Tröste dich, bald ist WM, da sitzen die meisten Väter vor einem anderen Bildschirm.


	13. Maltik und Melodien

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien und ist nur geliehen. Ich verdiene mein Geld leider nicht damit, es würde wohl sowieso nicht viel zusammen kommen und ich gebe es zurück – die Ideen, Geld ist ja keines da.

O

**A/N:** Das neueste Ergebnis des ‚Liederzyklus für betrunkene Elben' ist am Ende zu finden. Ich danke meinem Fehlerfindel Amélie, die die Hälfte der Orks erlegen musste, damit die Strophen vollständig sind.

O

**13. Kapitel: Maltik und Melodien**

o

Varya brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Sie war durch das Lager gestapft, die Miene finster genug, dass niemand es wagte, sie anzusprechen und hatte dabei versucht, Thranduil in Gedanken auf das Übelste zu foltern. Ihre Laune hatte sich in keiner Weise gehoben und das lag daran, dass sie ihm selbst in ihrer Vorstellung kein wirkliches Leid antun konnte.

Es erfüllte sie beinahe mit Dankbarkeit, dass ihr auf dem Weg Leiloss und ihr Gefolge entgegenkamen. „Solltest du nicht auf Hestia aufpassen?" herrschte sie sie sofort an.

„Galen ist bei ihr", verteidigte sich die lorische Ithildrim und der Galadhel hinter ihr nickte bestätigend. „Wolltest du zu ihr?"

Varya überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es ist besser, ich lasse Galen in Ruhe."

„Oh, gut."

Misstrauisch runzelte Varya die Stirn. Das hatte sehr erleichtert geklungen, begleitet von einer leichten Beunruhigung. Sie betrachtete erst Leiloss, dann Rumil, der irgendwie sorgenvoll in die Welt schaute und zu guter Letzt noch den Rohirrim hinter Rumil, der ebenfalls bedrückt auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. „Raus mit der Sprache – was ist los?"

Leiloss trat einen Schritt zurück, neben Rumil und stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Erklär du es ihr."

Und der arme Bursche war viel zu verliebt in Leiloss, um ihr diesen Gefallen abschlagen zu können. Varya fragte sich, warum die Liebe immer nur alle anderen in treue Schafe verwandelte. Entweder liebte Thranduil sie nicht – was völlig abwegig war – oder Orophers Blutlinie war immun gegen diese Art von Schwäche. Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet einen Gefährten, der ständig auf ihren Nerven herumtrampelte?

„Leiloss macht sich Sorgen um Elladan", erklärte Rumil und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme hatte verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Eifersucht.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie seufzend. Sie hatten es ihm also gesagt.

„Wirklich?" fragte Leiloss mit aufkeimender Neugierde. „Weißt du, was er hat?"

„Ja." _Und ich werde dich mit diesem Rätsel alt werden lassen_, gönnte sich Varya eine kleine Genugtuung dafür, dass sie selber schließlich auch mit Thranduils Geheimnis im Dunkeln stehen gelassen wurde. „Wo ist er?"

„Da hinten am Fluss", erklärte Leiloss ungenau und wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Süden.

„Nein wirklich?" knurrte Varya. „Der Anduin fließt bis nach Gondor. Geht es auch etwas präziser?"

„Jannerik kann Euch führen, Hoheit", bot Rumil großzügig die Dienste des ahnungslosen Burschen an, der ihm folgte wie ein Bergsalamander.

„Du sollst Königin Varya zu dem Elben bringen, den wir eben gesehen haben", dolmetschte Leiloss und ignorierte, dass besagte Monarchin bei ihrer Titulierung gequält zusammenzuckte. „Nur hinführen, Jannerik."

Eifrig nickte er, bedachte Varya mit einem scheuen, aber schwer beeindruckten Blick und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Der Junge stieg mit jedem Schritt in ihrer Achtung, denn er ging schnell und außerdem schweigend. Unterhaltungen mit ihrer Meinung nach leicht zu Übertreibungen neigenden Menschen hätte sie jetzt nur schwer ertragen. Ohne lange Umwege führte er sie aus dem Zeltlager heraus und näher ans Ufer heran, bis er vor einer Art Gebüsch stehen blieb und dann genau darauf gestikulierte. Varya verzichtete darauf, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie durchaus seine Sprache verstand, nickte nur kurz und scheuchte ihn dann fort.

Varya wartete, bis er außer Sichtweite war. Mit einem Seufzer strich sie ihre Tunika glatt, schloss sorgfältig die Knöpfe ihrer etwas kürzeren Wildlederweste, zupfte noch an den Ärmeln herum und fand schließlich wirklich keinen Grund mehr, noch länger zu warten. Sie betrat den schmalen Durchgang, der sich zwischen den Büschen abzeichnete und machte sich darauf gefasst, einen völlig am Boden zerstörten Elladan aufzufinden. Es irritierte sie ein wenig, dass der Lagerplatz verlassen war. Misstrauisch bemerkte sie platschende Geräusche unterhalb der Böschung.

„Elladan?" rief sie und ging zögerlich weiter auf den Uferrand zu. Es fehlte noch, dass sich Elronds Ältester vor Kummer zu ertränken versuchte.

„Varya?" Nur sein dunkler Haarschopf tauchte an der Böschung auf. „Was machst du hier?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die gleiche Frage wollte ich dir gerade stellen."

„Hilf mir mal", forderte er sie auf und winkte sie heran.

Sie trat an den Rand der Böschung und sah auf ihn herunter. Elladan stand bis zur Hüfte im schilfbewachsenen Anduinufer und hielt mit einer Hand ein Holzfass fest, bevor es wieder in die Strömung getragen wurde. Es war nicht so groß wie ein gewöhnliches Weinfass, aber auch deutlich größer als ein Fass Eiswein. Alles war besser als ein in Tränen aufgelöster Elladan und so beugte sich Varya vor und ergriff das Fass, das er ihr entgegenstreckte. Irgendetwas schwappte darin und außerdem roch es trotz der überlagernden Gerüche des Flusses eindeutig nach Alkohol.

Elladan schwang sich elegant neben ihr auf das Ufer und nahm ihr das Fass wieder ab, um es zu den Felsbrocken zu tragen, die einen Aschering umgaben. Er stellte es auf einem der Felsen ab, deutete einladend auf den daneben und stocherte dann mit seinem Messer an dem mit Wachs versiegelten Korken herum, der das Fass verschloss. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Verschluss flog in hohem Bogen davon. Elladan beugte sich über das so entstandene Loch und sog prüfend die Luft ein.

„Ich kenn es zwar nicht, aber es riecht sehr verheißungsvoll." Suchend sah er sich um. „Eigentlich brauchen wir nur noch zwei Becher."

„Wir könnten es auch einfach ins Lager bringen", schlug Varya sanft vor.

„Und mit meinen Brüdern teilen?" empörte er sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemals!"

Varya sagte besser nichts dazu. Er wirkte beinahe überschwänglich in seiner Laune. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Wenn er also lieber hier bleiben und sie sich dieses Zeug nicht aus dem Fass in die Kehle rinnen lassen wollte, blieb nur eine Lösung. Wortlos kletterte sie nun ihrerseits die Böschung herunter und schnitt zwei Schilfrohre ab. Nass bis zu den Hüften, Lehm auf den Stiefeln und äußerst beunruhigt, was die Verfassung des Zwillings anging, reichte sie ihm eines davon. „Versuch es damit. Aber langsam trinken. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was wirklich in dem Fass ist."

Einige Zeit später wussten sie zwar immer noch nicht, was in dem Fass war, aber es schmeckte nach kurzer Eingewöhnung doch recht angenehm. Außerdem verschaffte es eine gewisse Leichtigkeit im Denken, die Varya äußerst hilfreich fand, als Elladan schlagartig in ein tiefes Tal der Trübsal absackte. Er hing über dem Fass, das Schilfrohr im Mundwinkel und seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Schmerz.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was meine Seele am schlimmsten quält?" nuschelte er sie an.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlürfte noch etwas von dem höllischen Gebräu. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr da ein bestimmter Grund ein, doch sie hätte das Schilfrohr loslassen müssen, um zu antworten.

„Ich bin herzlos", jammerte er und nahm noch einen tiefen Zug.

„Echt?" erkundigte sich Varya nun doch und versuchte, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. „Ich find ja, du bist eigentlich ein netter Kerl."

„Nett?" heulte er auf und kam ein wenig unsicher auf die Beine. Das Schilfrohr in der Hand wie ein Schwert marschierte er um die Überreste der Feuerstelle herum. „Mein Herz sollte gebrochen sein."

„Ist es nicht?" Varya blickte sich suchend nach trockenen Ästen um. Ein Feuer wäre wirklich nett gewesen. „Das ist doch eigentlich gut."

„Gar nichts ist gut", seufzte er und kam zu ihr zurück. Eigentlich kam er eher zu dem Fass zurück, denn bevor er antwortete, steckte er nach dem dritten Anlauf das Schilfrohr wieder in das Loch des Fasses und nahm einen langen Zug. „Indaris ist tot…"

„Genau genommen sterben Eldar nicht richtig, jedenfalls sind wir nicht tot", korrigierte sie in einem Anflug von Pingeligkeit. „Sterbliche sterben, wie der Name schon sagt. Zwerge übrigens auch. Bei Orks ist man sich nicht sicher. Aber wir…nunja, Mandos könnte dir das besser erklären. Aber um mit ihm zu sprechen, müsstest du natürlich tot sein."

„Ich dachte, wir sterben nicht", erinnerte er sie verwirrt.

Varya machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir schwinden eben."

„Indaris wurde von Felsen erschlagen!"

„Ungewöhnliche Art von Schwinden", stimmte Varya seinen Bedenken zu. „Klingt doch eher wie Sterben."

„Ja, wohl wahr."

„Und weshalb bist du herzlos?" fiel ihr das ursprüngliche Thema wieder ein. Außerdem wollte sie ihn zum Reden bringen, damit sie noch etwas an dem Schilfrohr ziehen konnte. Das Zeug aus dem Fass brannte fast gar nicht mehr in der Kehle. „Du warst nicht an sie gebunden. Das hätte ich gemerkt. Das hätte _jeder_ gemerkt."

„Nicht wirklich", gestand er ein. „Aber deswegen hätte ich nicht erleichtert sein dürfen."

„Oh", staunte sie und vergaß ihre Beschäftigung mit dem Fass. „Erleichtert? Weil sie dahingegangen ist?"

„Nein, nicht deswegen", schränkte er nach kurzer, angestrengter Überlegung ein. „Ich dachte mir nur, dass sie nun endlich Frieden gefunden hat."

„Hat sie."

Elladan schnaufte in sein Schilfrohr und im Fass blubberte es. „Würdest du erleichtert sein, wenn Thranduil von Felsen erschlagen würde?"

„Im Augenblick schon", kicherte sie boshaft. „Er ist ein Griesgram."

„Das ist nichts Neues", nickte Elronds Erbe ernsthaft. „Noch mehr Gründe?"

„Er sagt mir nicht, warum er und Celeborn so verfeindet sind", verriet sie.

„Das weiß keiner. Hat aber wohl was mit der Dagorlad und Galadriel zu tun."

„Ach so", machte Varya. In Rhûnar hatte fast alles Unglück mit Dagorlad zu tun. Jedenfalls recht viel davon und sie war mit einem gewissen Verständnis dafür aufgewachsen. „Um auf Indaris zurückzukommen…"

Elladan ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Mach dir mal nicht so viel Gedanken ihretwegen." Sie suchte nach angemessenen Worten, doch die hüpften durch ihren Kopf wie ein Schwarm Mordor-Falter. „Wenigstens hatte sie durch dich noch ein paar angenehme Stunden. Von uns Rhûna hat sich nämlich keiner an sie rangetraut. Zu viel Respekt, wenn du verstehst."

„Es waren mehr als nur ein paar angenehme Stunden", korrigierte er sie verstimmt. „Ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen."

„Das ist gut." Höchst unerwünscht schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Thranduil ab und sie spürte, wie eine verräterische Röte ihren Hals heraufkroch.

Elladan, der sie angestrengt beobachtet hatte, grinste vertraulich. „Thranduil wohl auch, was?"

„Und wie", gluckste sie.

„Ein Glück, dass du nicht an Estel geraten bist." Elladan beugte sich ihr über das Weinfass hinweg zu und senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Er hat überhaupt keine Erfahrungen."

„Oh, das ist nicht gut. Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert."

„Findest du?"

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als eine vertraute dunkle Gestalt aus den Büschen rauschte. Einen Augenblick befürchtete Varya, ausgerechnet von Erestor hier aufgestöbert worden zu sein. Der Noldo war nicht besonders gut auf Heiler zu sprechen, seit Hestia dieses kleine Missgeschick zugestoßen war. Ein zweiter, mit höchster Konzentration auf den Neuankömmling geworfener Blick ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen.

„Ah, Gilnín", rief Elladan überschwänglich. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr wärt Erestor."

„Was Eru verhüten mag", grollte der Heiler ungewohnt düster.

Varya kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, um sich besser auf ihn konzentrieren zu können. Eine Tätigkeit, die ihr ungewohnt schwer fiel. Wenn sie die Zeichen richtig deutete, war Erestorion höchst verärgert. „Welche Laus ist Euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Ich liebe diese Sprichwörter", freute sich Elladan und winkte Gilnín einladend heran. „Holt Euch ein Schilfrohr und leistet uns Gesellschaft, mein Freund."

Wohl eher verblüfft als wirklich begeistert gehorchte der Rhûnar-Heiler. Nass bis zu den Knien durch seinen Ausflug in den Anduin schob er sich einen der Sitzsteine zu ihnen heran und reihte sein Trinkrohr zwischen den ihrigen ein. Ein erster Schluck, tränende Augen und einen Hustenanfall später hatte er den Aufnahmeritus bestanden.

„Woher ist das Zeug?" keuchte er angestrengt.

„Muss von der ‚Butterblume' sein", vermutete Elladan undeutlich. „Es schwamm im Schilf."

„Dann gehört es Warrick."

Varya und Elladan tauschten einen empörten Blick. Er hatte doch nun wohl nicht vor, sich hier als Spielverderber aufzuführen?

„Aber er vermisst es wohl nicht", ergänzte ihr Beinahe-Feind und rettete so seinen Hals.

„Also gut", schnaufte Varya einige Zeit trauten und stillen Trinkens später. „Gilnín, mein lieber Freund, was hat Erestor getan, dass du so säuerlich in die Welt blickst?"

Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich - ob es nun wegen der vertraulichen Anrede war oder wegen der Erinnerung an etwas, das seine Zuhörer brennend interessierte, war nicht genau auszumachen. „Reden wir nicht darüber."

„Trinken wir besser", nickte Elladan fröhlich.

„Genau", stimmte Varya zu.

o

* * *

o

Dafür, dass es ein höchst anstrengender Tag mit verfeindeten Elbenherrschern, unwilligen Seneschallen und zornigen Königinnen gewesen war, fand er einen recht friedlichen Ausklang. Das feingesponnene Netz des Zeltlagers hatte Elrond mit allen Neuigkeiten versorgt, von denen andere annahmen, dass er sie wissen musste. Selbst der sehr unglückliche Ausgang der sich anbahnenden Beziehung zwischen Elladan und der Rhûnar-Ältesten hatte ihn schließlich irgendwie erreicht. Er kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, um sich nicht die gleichen Sorgen zu machen, wie das seine Freunde und seine Brüder taten.

Elrond lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Gedanken nicht um die Schwierigkeiten kreisen zu lassen, die noch vor ihnen lagen. Wie es schien, waren sie zumindest zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Thranduil würde seine Krieger sammeln und hier zur Furt führen, damit sie zusammen mit denen Bruchtals den Marsch entlang des Anduin nach Süden beginnen konnten. Irgendwo in Höhe von Lothlorien sollten sie dann auf das Heer Celeborns treffen und alle zusammen in Richtung Osten marschieren.

„Eigentlich kannst du zufrieden sein", meinte Glorfindel leise. Der Vanya hatte ihm bislang still Gesellschaft geleistet, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. „Ein Heer dieser Größe kann auch Dol Guldur gefährlich werden. Egal, wer dort auf uns lauert."

Elrond gab den Versuch auf, sich ihr Vorhaben schön zu reden. Er öffnete die Augen und musterte seinen alten Freund voller Ironie. „Vorausgesetzt, die einzelnen Bestandteile unseres Heeres bringen sich nicht auf dem Weg dahin gegenseitig um."

„Das dürfte eher nur den Heerführern passieren." Betont uninteressiert fummelte Glorfindel an den Aufschlägen seiner Weste herum. „Warum hassen sich die beiden eigentlich so?"

Elrond unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Die Frage interessierte die halbe Elbenpopulation Mittelerdes und abgesehen von den beiden Kontrahenten selber konnte niemand wirklich eine Antwort darauf geben. „Frag sie."

„Elrond", knirschte Glorfindel verstimmt. „Ich bin zwar jetzt seit einigen Jahren mit Thranduil befreundet, aber das wird er mir sicherlich nicht einmal verraten, wenn er ein halbes Fass Eiswein intus hat."

„Dann warte, bis er das ganze geleert hat. Vielleicht löst die Menge doch seine Zunge."

„Man sollte meinen, du lässt es darauf ankommen, dass sie sich an die Kehle gehen."

„Bei dir und ihm hat es in Bruchtal doch auch gewirkt." Elrond schmunzelte leicht. In der Erinnerung wurden solche Momente immer recht erheiternd. Vor vier Jahren hatte er nicht wirklich Freude daran gehabt, beide Krieger in einem mehrgeschossigen, gut ausgestatteten Waffensaal aufeinander losgehen zu sehen.

„Bei uns war das freundschaftlich", belehrte ihn Glorfindel und beugte sich leicht vor, um mit gefurchter Stirn seinen Freund zu mustern, als erwarte er, dort die ersten Anzeichen kommenden Wahnsinns zu entdecken. „Die beiden sind miteinander verwandt, das schließt freundschaftliche Gefühle beinahe völlig aus. Celeborn und Thranduil sind fähig und vor allen Dingen auch in der Lage, sich binnen weniger Atemzüge gegenseitig in Streifen zu schneiden. Ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn statt eines Krieges zwischen uns und Dol Guldur einer zwischen Lothlorien und Düsterwald ausbricht."

Eine zugegeben beängstigende Vorstellung. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass Bruchtal dann mit der geringsten Kampfstärke genau in der Mitte steckte. „Soweit wird es nicht kommen."

„Hah", machte Glorfindel, aber das Eintreten eines seiner Krieger bewahrte Elrond vor weiteren bluttriefenden Vorahnungen des Vanya.

Der Elb grüßte kurz in Richtung Elrond, dann lehnte er sich zu Glorfindel vor, um ihm unverschämt leise etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Glorfindels Mienenspiel war beachtlich. Zumindest beachtlich genug, dass Elrond sich zwar nicht sorgte, aber von völlig ungewohnter Neugierde überfallen wurde.

_Warum will ich eigentlich wissen, was er gerade zugeflüstert bekommt?_ fragte sich Elrond sinnend. _Ich sollte inzwischen erfahren genug sein, es nicht wissen zu wollen. Um keinen Preis._

Glorfindel schickte den Krieger mit einer Handbewegung wieder weg und erhob sich langsam.

„Worum ging es?" Elrond kapitulierte. Er war noch nicht alt genug, seiner Neugierde nicht manchmal nachzugeben.

„Deinen Ältesten", war Glorfindels Antwort und damit verließ er auch schon das Zelt.

Elrond war sofort auf den Beinen und folgte ihm. „Elladan?"

„Und unsere allseits geliebte Königin", ergänzte Glorfindel gedämpft, um nicht das halbe Lager wieder aufzuwecken.

Elrond fand diese Kombination fast noch Furcht erregender als die Summe seiner Söhne und Legolas. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er seinem Freund. „Elladan und Varya?"

„Und Gilnín", setzte Glorfindel noch einen drauf, ein leises Lachen in der Stimme. „Außerdem spielt wohl noch ein geistiges Getränk bisher unbekannter Quelle eine Rolle."

„Eine Orgie", stöhnte Elrond gequält.

„So schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein", amüsierte sich der Vanya. „Die Wachen haben nur Angst, dass sie alle in den Anduin fallen und womöglich erst an den Gestaden von Tolfalas wieder nüchtern sind."

„Du findest das komisch", stellte Elrond mit gerunzelter Stirn fest, während er mit schnellen Schritten an Glorfindels Seite südwärts aus dem Zeltlager eilte. „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

„Immer dem Gesang nach", erklärte Glorfindel und neigte etwas den Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, vernehme ich bereits die wahrscheinlich fünfzigste Strophe der Reise von Mittelerde."

Elrond vernahm nur einige Melodiefetzen und Worte, die so klangen wie _Harad_, _dunkle_ _Augen_ und _viele Brüder_. Er beschloss, nicht näher über den Zusammenhang nachzudenken. Jedenfalls erkannte er eindeutig die Stimme und die gehörte Elladan. Eine schöne Stimme, ausgebildet von Lindir und an den harmonischsten und poetischsten Weisen geschult, die die Elben ihr eigen nannten. Haradhrim kamen gewöhnlich nicht darin vor. „Du kennst das Lied?"

„Jeder kennt es."

„Ich nicht."

„Ist vielleicht besser so."

„Findest du?"

„Vertrau mir."

Leider endete der Liedvortrag, bevor Elrond der Quelle nahe genug gekommen war, um noch mehr Strophen hören zu können. Zwar konnten sie nun nicht mehr der Stimme folgen, aber es gab noch genug Gelächter vor ihnen, dass sie auf keinen Fall ihr Ziel verfehlen konnten. Außerdem war hinter einigen Büschen der Schein eines Feuers zu erkennen.

_Fabelhaft_, grollte der Herr von Imladris. _Damit sie auch jeder herumschleichende Ork meilenweit erkennen kann._

Aus dem Schatten am Rand des schmalen Pfades löste sich zu seiner Erleichterung die Gestalt eines Kriegers. Er neigte leicht den Kopf und lächelte beruhigend. „Noch sind sie nicht ins Wasser gefallen und auch die Umgebung ist ruhig. Wenn Ihr wollt, wachen wir weiter über sie."

„Nein", wehrte Elrond zähneknirschend ab. „Es scheint an der Zeit, diese kleine Zusammenkunft zu beenden."

„Die Reise durch Mittelerde ist ja auch vorbei", bestätigte der Elbenkrieger mit einer Spur von Bedauern in der Stimme. „Hinter Harad kommt nicht mehr viel."

Elrond verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, um sie nicht um den Hals des Kriegers zu legen. Oder besser noch um den von Glorfindel, der die Wache mit einem breiten Grinsen wegschickte.

„Lass Milde walten", riet ihm sein Freund, als sie den Durchgang in den Büschen passierten. „Sie hatten wohl alle drei einen harten Tag."

Elrond wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber neuer Gesang vor ihm hinderte ihn daran. Diesmal war es eindeutig ein Lied für ein gemischtes Saufgelage im fortgeschrittenen Stadium, mit einem Rhythmus, der zum Mitklatschen und vor allen Dingen Mitgrölen geeignet war.

„_Zehn Orks voraus sind zehn zuviel",_ schallerte es dreistimmig und aus voller Kehle. „_Wessen Klinge trifft als erste ihr Ziel?"_

Düsterwalds Königin fuchtelte gerade wild vor dem Schein des Lagerfeuers mit einem Schilfrohr in der Luft herum, als die beiden Neuankömmlinge das Gebüsch hinter sich ließen. Elrond kämpfte noch einen Moment mit sich, ob er seine Autorität in die Waagschale werfen und dieser Versammlung sofort eine Ende bereiten sollte, aber schließlich siegte sein Sinn für Humor.

„Muss ein sehr kleiner Ork gewesen sein", raunte ihm Glorfindel zu, als Varya erfolgreich ihren unsichtbaren Gegner aufspießte und sich dann vor ihren beiden Mitkämpfern tief verbeugte.

„_Neun Orks voraus sind auch nicht besser. Wer hat für einen von ihnen noch ein Messer?"_

„Kläglich", brummelte Elrond und meinte damit nicht nur die Reimkunst der drei Helden, sondern auch die Vorstellung seines Sohnes, der um das Feuer herumwankte und nicht einmal mehr einen versteinerten Höhlentroll sicher erlegt hätte. Elladans Kameraden hingegen waren zufrieden und nahmen den erfolgreichen Kämpfer begleitet von Schulterklopfen und anerkennendem Genuschel wieder in ihrer Mitte auf.

„Die dritte Strophe warten wir ab", schlug Glorfindel vor. „Gilnín ist noch dran."

„_Acht Orks voraus machen einiges her. Jetzt holen wir den Elb mit dem Speer."_

Erestorion machte kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gegner. Ein Schlag mit dem Schilfrohr auf den nicht sichtbaren Orkschädel, dann war die Sache ausgestanden. Der siegreiche Held verbeugte sich elegant, richtete sich wieder auf und fiel dann wie ein gefällter Baum auf den Rücken neben das Lagerfeuer, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Die restlichen Angreifer übernehme ich", verkündete Glorfindel an diesem Punkt des musikalischen Massakers und trat in den Lichtschein des Feuers, langsamer gefolgt von Elrond.

„Glorfindel", strahlte Varya und schlingerte auf ihn zu, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Glorfindel", wunderte sich Elladan, einen verdutzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„-fndl-„ ertönte es von rechts unten am Lagerfeuer.

Schweigend verließ nun auch Elrond endgültig den Schatten und sorgte als erstes dafür, dass die schier unerschöpfliche Quelle an Rezepten von Heiltränken in Gilnín Kopf nicht langsam durchgebraten wurde. Begleitet von Gilníns dankbarem, aber völlig unverständlichem Geplapper half er ihm auf die Beine und hielt ihn auch sofort fest, als er erneut zu fallen drohte. Diesmal kopfüber ins Lagerfeuer hinein.

„Wir haben ein Fass gefunden", erzählte Düsterwalds Königin und fiel Glorfindel mangels Standfestigkeit um den Hals.

„Jetzt ist es leider leer", ergänzte Elladan.

„Und du offenbar voll", meinte Elrond kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja", war die stolze Antwort seines schwankenden Sohnes.

„Wir sollten wirklich gehen", erklärte Glorfindel äußerst geduldig, während Varya in seinen Armen hing und vor sich hinsummte.

„Ich bin zu müde", nörgelte sie aufgeschreckt. „Außerdem ist mein Gemahl ein Ekel. Ich bleibe hier."

„Aber sicher doch", bestätigte er und hob sie hoch. „Wir können los, Elrond."

„Du bist auch ein Ekel", hielt sie dem Vanya vor und zwinkerte ihm sofort danach zu. „Aber ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel sah auf sie herunter und seine Miene wurde weich. „Ich dich auch, Varya Ithilfin, Königin von Düsterwald."

„Wie schön", seufzte sie und schlief ein.

„Trägt mich auch jemand?" erkundigte sich Elladan neidvoll.

„Nein!" Elrond packte ihn mit der freien Hand am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Schön hinter Glorfindel her, der es wie immer geschafft hatte, sich das einzige weibliche Wesen zu sichern, auch wenn es gerade seinen Rausch auf seinen Armen ausschlief. Zumindest legte Elrond ihren Rückweg so, dass ihr erstes Ziel Thranduils Zelt war.

Düsterwalds König hatte eindeutig noch nicht geruht, sonst wäre er nicht so schnell bei Glorfindel gewesen, um ihm mit einem gemurmelten Fluch die etwas benommene Ithildrim zu entreißen.

„Oh, du bist Thranduil", erkannte Varya ihren eigenen Gemahl mit einigen Schwierigkeiten. „Ich habe einen Ork erlegt."

Thranduils Blick wurde starr. „Einen Ork?"

„Zehn Orks voraus", kicherte sie. „Glorfindel hat sich dann sieben ganz alleine geschnappt."

„Sieben Orks", echote Thranduil irritiert.

„Um das Lied schneller zu beenden", ergänzte Elrond, damit nicht noch zusätzlich Krieg zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald ausbrach. Außerdem hatten sie noch weitere Betrunkene abzuliefern.

„Ich denke, wir unterhalten uns morgen", stimmte Thranduil gedehnt zu.

„Guter Gedanke", nickte Elrond knapp, betraute Glorfindel mit dem Transport von Gilnín, der im Gegensatz zu Varya vor ihm auf seinen eigenen Beinen weiterlaufen musste und scheuchte seine Begleiter aus Thranduils Machtkreis.

„Wir sollten vorschlagen, dass Varya besser wieder in den Palast zurückkehrt", überlegte Glorfindel auf dem Weg zu Gilníns Unterkunft.

„Guter Gedanke", stimmte Elrond aus vollem Herzen zu.

Offenbar war es ihnen nicht vergönnt, die traurigen Gestalten des ungeplanten Besäufnisses unbemerkt in ihre Betten zu verfrachten. Gilnín genoss zwar den Luxus, sich sein Zelt mit niemandem teilen zu müssen, aber es lag unmittelbar neben dem Erestors und der stürmte mit langen Schritten heran, bevor sie seinen einzigen Sprössling in Sicherheit bringen konnten.

„Beeindruckend", murmelte Glorfindel spöttisch und meinte damit die Tatsache, dass Erestor weder bewaffnet noch korrekt gekleidet war, wie es ansonsten bei ihm üblich war. Selbst wenn man die nächtliche Stunde bedachte, so kam es dennoch eigentlich niemals vor, dass Bruchtals Seneschall sich in Gegenwart anderer so nachlässig zeigte. Seine langen Haare, ungebändigt von den sonst üblichen strengen Flechten wehten in der leichten Brise um seine Schultern, das schwarze Samthemd hing an einer Stelle aus dem Bund seiner Hose und seine Füße steckten nicht einmal in Stiefeln.

„Ist er verletzt?" Erestor griff sofort nach seinem Sohn, den Blick voller Sorge und Fragen auf Elrond gerichtet.

„Betrunken", antwortete der und leichte Schadenfreude wallte in ihm auf. Solche Momente machte er immerhin schon seit Jahrtausenden durch. Es tat Erestor ganz gut, diese Freuden des Vaterseins mitzuerleben.

„Voll wie ein Troll", ergänzte Glorfindel gnadenlos.

„Mir ist schlecht", würgte Gilnín dazwischen.

„Wir gehen dann mal", beschloss Elrond und zerrte seinen eigenen Sprössling von dannen. Erestor würde sich in Zukunft angewöhnen, Stiefel anzuziehen, wenn er seinen volltrunkenen Sohn abtransportierte. Das Würgen und der nachfolgende, wirklich lästerliche Fluch aus Erestors Kehle bestätigten Elronds Vermutung.

„Gilnín könnte Varya in den Palast begleiten", ergänzte Glorfindel nachdenklich seinen vorherigen Vorschlag.

„Am besten wäre wohl, wir schaffen sie alle fort von hier", nickte Elrond grimmig. „Einschließlich sämtlicher Elben unter fünfhundert Jahren Lebensalter."

„Stimmt, Leiloss würde auch nur stören."

„Lass dir was einfallen."

„Ich habe es befürchtet", seufzte Glorfindel theatralisch.

Elrond zuckte nur die Achseln und schob Elladan in das Zelt, das dieser sich mit seinem Zwilling teilte. Elrohir hatte ebenso wenig Schlaf gefunden wie die anderen vor ihm. Bei Eintreten seines Vaters legte er das Buch beiseite, in dem er im Schein einer einzigen Öllampe gelesen hatte und erhob sich. Wortlos deutete er auf Elladans Feldbett.

„Indaris ist tot." Elladan sah mit plötzlicher Klarheit zu seinem Vater auf, als dieser ihn auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte.

Elrond, der sich eigentlich still hatte zurückziehen wollen, setzte sich auf die schmale Kante des Feldbetts und musterte nachdenklich das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Alle vermeinten immer, ihn selbst darin zu erkennen, doch für ihn war viel von Celebrian in seinem Ältesten. „Wirst du sie vermissen?"

Elladan blinzelte schläfrig. „Kann man vermissen, was man nie wirklich hatte?"

„Nein, wohl kaum."

„Es schmerzt mich dennoch."

„Du wärst nicht mein Sohn, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Schlaf jetzt."

Die letzten Worte hätte er sich sparen können. Elladans Blick war abgeirrt, seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, wurden weich, weil sie Erinnerungen spiegelten, die für immer einen guten Platz in seinem Herzen haben würden.

Elrohir hatte schweigend im Vorraum des Zeltes gewartet. Besorgt furchte er die Stirn, als Elrond wieder zu ihm trat. „Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine lassen sollen."

„Beruhige dich", schmunzelte Elrond und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Varya, Gilnín und zehn Orks waren bei ihm."

Damit ließ er seinen Zweitgeborenen stehen und machte sich endlich auf den Rückweg in sein eigenes Zelt. Oh ja, er würde dafür sorgen, dass die ganze Bande diesem Krieg entging. Sie hatten noch eine großartige, erfüllte Zukunft vor sich.

o

* * *

o

_**Zehn Orks voraus (aus dem Liederzyklus für betrunkene Elben)**_

_Zehn Orks voraus sind zehn zuviel - Wessen Klinge trifft als erste ihr Ziel?_

_(Kampf wie oben – alles in Hüfthöhe)_

_Neun Orks voraus sind auch nicht besser. Wer hat für einen von ihnen noch ein Messer?_

_(Kampf wie oben)_

_Acht Orks voraus machen einiges her. Jetzt holen wir den Elb mit dem Speer._

_(Kampf wie oben)_

_Sieben Orks voraus sind ein Gesindel, doch auf sie wartet schon Glorfindel._

_(Kampf wie Glorfindel – echt feurig)_

_Sechs Orks voraus sind immer noch eine Bande, da brauchen wir den besten Halbelb im Lande._

_(Auftritt Elrond – mit Rüstung, aber ohne Helm)_

_Fünf Orks voraus sehn schon weniger aus, diesmal reicht auch ein Wächter aus._

_(No Name – Wächter)_

_Vier_ _Orks voraus packt sofort der Zorn. das ist was für Celeborn._

_(Kampf wie Celeborn – also ganz langsam)_

_Drei Orks voraus sind immer noch zuviel, aber da ist ja auch noch Thranduil._

_(Kampf wie Thranduil – auf sie mit Gebrüll)_

_Zwei Orks voraus sagten sich, das schaffen wir, doch sie rechneten nicht mit Haldir._

_(Kampf wie Haldir - Tod durch His Arrogance)_

_Dann biss auch der letzte Ork ins Gras, denn aus dem Schatten kam Legolas._

_(Kampf wie Legolas – Pfeil in Kopf)_

o

* * *

o

**Annchen: **Schön, wieder was online stellen zu können. War einfach nur ziemlicher Stress, der mich abgehalten hat. Aber jetzt ist es weniger und wenn die Ferienzeit kommt, hab ich sowieso mehr Ruhe. Nicht, dass ich Ferien hätte, gehöre schon zur arbeitenden Bevölkerung, aber trotzdem wird es immer so nett ruhig in Deutschland. Sind dann alle in Urlaub. Und freu mich über deine Mathe-Note. Meine absolute Hochachtung. Ich bin bekennender Nichtmathematiker. Wofür gibt es Taschenrechner? Textehexe hat mir übrigens sehr gut gefallen, da les ich mich durch. Danke.

Lass dich weiter von Gilnín trösten. Mit Hestia wird das wohl nix. Die ist jetzt echt zu jung für ihn. Nicht so wie bei Thranduil und Varya, sondern richtig zu jung. Aber das weiß er ja, hätte sein Daddy auch erkennen können. Erestor war ein wenig giftig, der wird sich noch genug Gedanken deswegen machen. Außerdem hat sich Gilnín ja auch prompt gerächt +hähähä+. Deine Liebenden in Lorien sind im nächsten Kapitel wieder dran. Wird Zeit, dass Maedcam das Hemd fertig näht.

**Etje: **Und schon wieder weiter +ggg+. Ich hab mich ja auch über dein Review gefreut. Jepp, kein Internet bringt mich immer dazu, den Wühltisch bei MediaMarkt zu stürmen und nach einem günstigen PC-Spiel zu gucken. Syberia2 ist übrigens ganz nett. Und über die Schokolade reden wir mal besser gar nicht. Weingummi ist auch übel. Wobei ich ganz gut schreiben kann mit Veilchenpastillen. Ist zwar merkwürdig, aber nicht zu ändern.

**Sanny: **Hallo erstmal +hektisch wink+. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Und freut mich auch, dass du Spaß mit meinen Storys hast. Dafür sind sie da. Die Galina-Story ebenfalls. Kap 8 ist oben und ich schau mal, ob am WE auch noch 9 kommt. Blonde Elben halt, da hast du Recht. Schreibst du+neugierig ist+

**Kaya Unazuki**: Wie schön, jetzt weiß ich, warum ich nur so selten zu Fuß gehe +ggg+. Im Auto fühl ich mich gleich sicherer. Lange hast du aber nicht mehr zu Prüfung, oder? Und da du dich ja jetzt ganz darauf konzentrieren kannst…ich glaub, ich such mal hier im Teich nach einem Fass Maltik und heb mir dann einen zur Feier des Tages.


	14. Aufgaben für alle

**Bekanntmachung**: Dies ist ein an das Werk von Tolkien angelehntes Erzeugnis, das in keiner Weise eine Urheberrechtsverletzung beabsichtigt. Es ist nicht kommerziell angelegt und dient reinen Unterhaltungszwecken.

A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung, aber wollte mich einfach kein Dokument laden lassen

A/N: Danke an Amélie, meinen Fehlerfindel. Sie ist immer noch die Beste!

o

**14. Kapitel: Aufgaben für alle**

o

Es war ein erstaunliches Stück, vielleicht sogar ein Meisterstück und dabei handelte es sich nicht einmal um eine aufwändige Robe. Einfach nur ein Hemd…

Maedcam strich mit den Fingern behutsam über den weichen Stoff, der sich schon jetzt kühl anfühlte und seinem Träger auch in den heißesten Sommertagen angenehme Erfrischung versprach. Kammgarn höchster Qualität, weich wie die Berührung einer Feder, leicht und glatt. Ihre Fingerkuppen glitten prüfend über die feinen Stickereien von Blättern und Ranken, die das Oberteil in einem breiten Halbrund bedeckten, sich über die Ärmel fortsetzten und sich auch auf dem Rücken fanden. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie einen hochstehenden Faden entdeckte. Eine einzelne Faser hatte sich aus dem glänzenden dunkelgrauen Stickgarn gelöst, stand nun vorwitzig ab und störte ihrer Meinung nach geradezu schmerzlich die Harmonie dieses Hemdes.

„Pech gehabt", murmelte sie dem Störenfried zu, bevor sie nach einer Schere griff und ihn sorgfältig eliminierte.

Noch einmal prüfte sie das dünne Kordelband, das den Stehkragen einfasste, darauf, ob es auch wirklich gerade eingenäht war, polierte die winzigen, perlenförmigen Obsidianknöpfe, die das Hemd auf der rechten Brustseite verschlossen, weil sie auf der linken Seite unter die Waffengurte geraten würden und deshalb dort nichts zu suchen hatten und legte es dann sorgfältig zusammen. Erst als sie es in ein Stück ungebleichte Baumwolle einschlug, löste sich der Bann ein wenig und seufzend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich mache mich lächerlich", stöhnte sie entsetzt, drückte aber gleichwohl das flache Päckchen an sich, ohne es dabei wirklich fest zu halten und womöglich doch Falten in das Hemd zu pressen. Eigentlich war das gar nicht möglich, denn der Stoff war so erlesen, dass er wohl nicht einmal verknittern würde, wenn Forlos eine Woche darin schlief.

„Aber keineswegs", vertrieb die sanfte, ruhige Stimme Galadriels ihre trüben Gedanken. Unbemerkt war die Herrin näher getreten und beugte sich nun zu ihr an den Tisch vor dem hohen Balkonfenster hinunter. „Es ist immer ein Meisterwerk, wenn soviel Gefühl in eine Arbeit gesteckt wird. Zeigt Ihr es mir, bevor es Hauptmann Forlos zum Geschenk gemacht wird?"

Hastig befreite Maedcam das Hemd wieder aus dem Tuch und reichte es Galadriel, die damit näher an das Fenster trat und es prüfend betrachtete. Es machte Maedcam fast wahnsinnig, dass sie kein Wort sagte, sondern einfach nur ein winziges Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel hob. Galadriel hatte viel Großmut gezeigt in den letzten beiden Wochen, in denen Maedcam fast ausschließlich mit diesem Hemd beschäftigt gewesen war und sich so einige ihrer eigenen Roben, die chronisch unter eingerissenen Säumen litten, immer mehr auf einem Stuhl türmten, ohne auch nur im geringsten beachtet zu werden.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Farbe", befand Galadriel und reichte ihr das Hemd zurück. „Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Ihr ein dunkles Grün wählen würdet, so wie es in Thranduils Wappen zu finden ist."

„Der Weber hatte keines da, das wirklich gepasst hätte", schlitterte Maedcam haarscharf an der Wahrheit vorbei. Eigentlich hatte der Weber, dem sie einen nervenaufreibenden Nachmittag beschert hatte, sogar einen wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Samtstoff präsentiert, aber Maedcam war wie ein hungriger Wolf im Winter immer wieder um den Ballen mit dem dunkelroten Kammgarn herumgeschlichen.

Galadriels Lächeln vertiefte sich. „So?"

„Hmhm", nickte Maedcam und vertiefte sich lieber darin, das Hemd wieder einzupacken. Die ganze Zeit im Stofflager hatte eine hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr sozusagen eingehämmert, dass nur das weinrote Kammgarn in Frage käme. Maedcam hatte sich irgendwann gefragt, ob sich heimlich ein trotziger Zwerg in ihrem Verstand eingenistet hatte, der nun seine Forderung auf die Innenseite ihres Schädels meißelte.

„Aber eine gute Wahl", nickte Galadriel schließlich, um sofort fragend die Brauen zu heben, als Maedcam ihr das Päckchen hinstreckte. „Was soll ich damit?"

„Ich dachte…wollte Ihr nicht…", stotterte Maedcam, die in den tiefgründigen Augen ihrer Herrin bereits die Antwort auf die Frage las, die sie noch gar nicht gestellt hatte. „Aber Ihr habt es ihm zum Geschenk gemacht."

„Habe ich das?" Galadriels Lachen konnte das Herz erfreuen…konnte, musste aber nicht unbedingt.

Maedcam jedenfalls war alles andere als glücklich. „Ich lasse es ihm bringen."

„Nein."

Nur ein Wort, aber so unverrückbar wie ein Gebirge. „Nein?"

„Er wird in seinem Talan sein, um sich auszuruhen. Das Fest gestern Abend war lang und mir schien, die beiden Hauptmänner gehörten zu den letzten, die es verließen." Galadriel scheuchte sie hinaus wie ein kleines Kind. „Und sagt jetzt nicht, dass Ihr ihn nicht stören wollt. Forlos ist Euch zugetan, meine Liebe. Das sieht jeder."

_Jeder sieht es also_, dachte Maedcam mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. _Nur er selber merkt es nicht_.

„Er zeigt die Zurückhaltung eines Elben, dessen Vergangenheit ihm eben diese aufzuerlegen scheint", folgten ihr Galadriels ebenso weise und wie üblich sehr rätselhafte Worte hinaus auf den Gang.

Maedcam beschloss, diese Worte einfach zu verdrängen. Es würde besser für ihr Seelenheil sein, wenn sie nun gar nicht erst anfing, über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Jedenfalls nicht über die fernere. Die letzten zwei Wochen reichten ihr schon. Noch nie in ihrem Leben – und ein Kind war sie schließlich auch nicht mehr – hatte sie sich so verwirrt gefühlt. Forlos war überhaupt nicht einzuschätzen. Manchmal war er freundlich, erlaubte sich sogar einen Scherz mit ihr, dann wiederum schien er sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Oder und das war noch viel schlimmer, sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu stören.

Arwen fand natürlich immer eine Entschuldigung, obwohl es ihr am letzten Abend auch sehr schwer gefallen war, als Thranduils Hauptmann sich darauf beschränkt hatte, Maedcam nur kurz zu grüßen und sich dann mit Haldir daran machte, eine Karaffe Wein nach der anderen zu leeren und ansonsten Kriegergeschichten auszutauschen. Maedcam wäre gegen Ende des Festes, mit dem Galadriel den Abschied der Krieger ehrte, am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Und nun war sie unterwegs zu ihm, um ihm das Hemd zu bringen, das er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht anziehen würde. Maedcam blieb mitten auf einem der Übergänge von einem Mallorn zum anderen stehen und trug sich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, das Paket einfach über den Handlauf in die Tiefe zu werfen. Sie schrak richtig zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

Arwen lief über die Brücke und blieb etwas außer Atem vor ihr stehen. „Gut, dass ich dich noch treffe. Du bist unterwegs zu Hauptmann Forlos?"

„Es ist fertig", erklärte Maedcam freudlos und wedelte mit dem Paket herum. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig."

„Erfreut wirkst du nicht", stellte Elronds Tochter mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. „Bist du betrübt, dass er uns wieder verlässt?"

Maedcam horchte in sich hinein und erkannte ein schmerzliches Ziehen in ihrer Brust. „Nein."

„Lügnerin."

„Er ist es doch auch nicht." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, weil es so kläglich herauskam. „Jedenfalls habe ich nicht den Eindruck."

„Du bist ein Schaf", erklärte Arwen erbarmungslos. „Forlos zieht in einen Krieg. Was erwartest du denn? Außerdem bist du in den letzten Tagen vor ihm weggelaufen."

„Bin ich nicht!" verteidigte sie sich halbherzig.

„Pah", machte Arwen und begleitete den Laut mit einer knappen Geste. „Du bist auch noch ein Feigling, Maedcam."

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Weil du es nicht anders begreifst." Arwen seufzte plötzlich und ergriff ihre Hand. „Hör mir zu, Freundin, hör mir gut zu. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, lange zu zögern und zu grübeln, auch wenn es in deiner Natur liegt. Sprich mit ihm und dann treffe deine Entscheidung, aber warte nicht, bis er Lothlorien verlässt und erwarte schon gar nicht, dass er von sich aus die passenden Worte findet. Das finden sie nie!"

Damit drehte sie sie einfach um und gab ihr einen nicht gerade sanften Schubs in den Rücken, der Maedcam in die Richtung von Forlos' Talan beförderte. Ganz ohne ihr Dazutun machte sie die weiteren Schritte, auch wenn sie sich nochmals nach Arwen umsah, die noch immer auf der Brücke stand und beinahe drohend gestikulierte, damit sie auch wirklich weiterging.

o

* * *

o 

Abgeschoben wie ein kleines Kind, es war einfach unfassbar! Und das alles nur, weil er einmal ein wenig zu tief in dieses Fass mit Maltik geschaut hatte. Ein wahrhaft mörderisches Getränk, das Warrick in höchsten Tönen lobte.

„Gilnín! Wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, solche Trübsal zu blasen, lasse ich dich in ein Verlies zusammen mit dem Ork sperren." Varya schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Ich habe jetzt tagelang deine schlechte Laune ertragen, aber sobald wir den Palast erreichen, ist Schluss damit."

Finster sah er sie an. Er konnte sich zwar immer noch nicht genau daran erinnern, was in dieser unseligen Nacht vor mehr als einer Woche am Anduin geschehen war, aber offenbar hatte es seiner Beziehung zu Düsterwalds Königin eine deutlich freundschaftlichere Wendung gegeben. Der respektvolle Umgang, den sie so lange Jahre miteinander gepflegt hatten, war unwiderruflich verloren, so schien es. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern. „Sie haben uns abgeschoben."

„Das haben sie", bestätigte sie gutgelaunt. „Und dafür solltest du dankbar sein. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Legolas wieder loswerden und können uns in aller Ruhe einigen offenen Fragen wegen Izak widmen."

Der Thronfolger, der ein Stück vor ihnen ritt, drehte sich etwas im Sattel um und grinste breit. „Lange werde ich euch sicher nicht stören. Gebt mir nur zwei Tage und danach könnt ihr meinen zukünftigen Palast in Schutt und Asche legen."

Die Gardisten, die sie begleiteten, lachten unterdrückt. Der Palast war nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt. Bereits am Vortag waren weitere Krieger der Palastgarde zu ihnen gestoßen, um auf der letzten Wegstrecke dafür zu sorgen, dass Königin und Kronprinz auch in jedem Falle heil ankamen.

„Noch ist es Thranduils Palast", erinnerte ihn Varya mit einer unüberhörbaren Portion Bosheit in der Stimme. „Und deswegen macht es mir besonders Spaß, deinen Vorschlag doch bald in die Tat umzusetzen. Berichte meinem ungehobelten Gemahl doch bitte, dass du bereits lila Wolken über dem Berg hast aufsteigen sehen."

„Das würde ihm wohl kaum gefallen."

„Das ist ja auch der Zweck davon."

„Ich halte wenig von derartigen Versuchen", erklärte Gilnín säuerlich. „Und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ich mit Euch zurückreiten sollte, Prinz Legolas."

Thranduilion ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er zwischen Gilnín und Varya ritt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Gilnín ihn wohl als den angenehmsten Weggefährten bezeichnet, den man sich wünschen konnte. Legolas hatte mit großer Ruhe den Ritt durch diesen unsäglich düsteren und bedrohlichen Wald angeführt, er konnte schweigen, wenn niemand ein Gespräch wollte und aufs Angenehmste plaudern, wenn die Stimmung danach war. Doch da Gilnín noch immer die Auseinandersetzung mit Erestor in den Knochen steckte, die der eigentlich Grund für seine Schwäche am Anduin oder vielmehr angesichts des Fasses Maltik gewesen war, hatte er die Gegenwart aller einschließlich des Prinzen als einfach nur lästig empfunden.

„Ich schätze, Euch fehlt einfach die Erfahrung", meinte Legolas nach kurzem Schweigen mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Die Erfahrung mit Vätern, um genau zu sein. Was auch immer Erestor zu Euch gesagt hat und welchen Grund es hatte, er bedauert es bereits."

Unsicher erwiderte Gilnín den ernsten Blick des anderen. „Glaubt Ihr?"

„Ganz sicher", bestätigte Legolas und beugte sich leicht vor, um ein Blatt aus der Mähne seines Pferdes zu zupfen. „So sind sie. Ihr steht ihm am nächsten, also bekommt Ihr auch alles ab, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Betrachtet es als Privileg."

„Erwarte nur nicht, dass Erestor sich entschuldigt", ergänzte Varya trocken. „Das macht Thranduil bei Legolas auch nicht. Er setzt einfach voraus, dass du ihm verzeihst."

Und Gilnín war nun auf wundersame Weise auch schon bereit dazu. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, musste er seinem Vater wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich erschienen sein im Umgang mit Hestia. Er wusste immerhin, wie wichtig ihm die Erinnerung dieser Sterblichen war, auch wenn er es nicht verstehen konnte. Gilnín fühlte sich mit einem Mal leichter und endlich, endlich konnte er auch genießen, dass er nicht länger im Heerlager war, sondern auf dem Weg in eine der am besten ausgestatteten Tränkeküchen Mittelerdes.

Selbst dieser Wald war nicht mehr ganz so finster, eher interessant. Nicht, dass er ihn das erste Mal durchquerte, aber zumeist hatte er ganz andere Probleme im Stillen gewälzt, als sich von der dunklen Schönheit der alten Bäume beeindrucken zu lassen, die in der Nähe des Palastes noch so viel von ihrer Würde bewahrt hatten. Kühl und schattig führte der nun sichere Weg vorbei an den Siedlungen der Tawarwaith, die sich wohl nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie lieber in Telain oder Häusern auf dem Boden leben wollten. Beides war gleichermaßen zu finden und alles war erfüllt von emsiger Betriebsamkeit.

Nach den vielen Jahren in der Quellstadt mit ihrer nüchternen Notwendigkeit, den Jahren in Imladris, das im Schutz Vilyas und der Berge soviel Gelehrsamkeit und stille Heiterkeit ausstrahlte, war die Ansiedlung der Waldelben rund um den Palast für Gilnín beinahe so interessant wie die Suche nach einem neuen Heiltrank. Die Tawarwaith waren freundlich angesichts des Prinzen und ihrer Königin. Sie ließen sich zwar kaum in ihren Wegen stören, grüßten aber voller Wärme. Und ihre Behausungen fand Gilnín einfach nur faszinierend. Die Tawarwaith liebten Stein und Holz gleichermaßen. Diese Verbindung, die eigentlich nur selten von Erfolg gekrönt war, wurde hier zur Harmonie. Die Häuser, aus Stein errichtet, aber durch Holz vollendet, luden dazu ein, dort ein Leben zu führen, Harmonie und Familie zu finden.

Die Heimkehrer gerieten mitten in die Vorbereitungen eines Festes zu ihren Ehren und Gilnín hatte kaum Zeit, sich den Schmutz der Reise von den Gliedern zu waschen und eine neue Robe überzustreifen, die ihm bereit gelegt wurde, bevor es auch schon begann. Auch ohne Thranduil konnte der Palast feiern. In Erinnerung an seine grauenvollen Kopfschmerzen nach dem Maltik-Zwischenfall hielt sich der Rhûnar-Heiler zurück, aber es trug zu seiner Entspannung bei, dass er irgendwann im Laufe des Abends von lauter fröhlich feiernden Tawarwaith umgeben war, die wirklich schöne und vor allen Dingen amüsante Lieder kannten.

Als Gilnín spät in der Nacht in sein Bett glitt, fragte er sich mit einem Anflug von Betrübtheit, was diese Elben wohl empfinden würden, wenn Legolas am nächsten Tag mit der Sammlung der Truppen beginnen würde.

Die gleiche Frage stellte er dann Varya, die ihn am frühen Morgen unbarmherzig aus dem Bett schmiss. Düsterwalds Königin hatte sich zwar verändert, seit sie vor Jahren die Quellstadt verlassen hatte, aber wie alle Ithildrim hielt sie noch immer herzlich wenig von Etikette. Ohne auch nur auf seine Zustimmung zu warten, stürmte sie nach einem kaum nennenswerten Anklopfen in seine Unterkunft und trieb ihn regelrecht vor sich her ins Badezimmer. Er musste beinahe Gewalt anwenden, um sie zumindest aus diesem Raum wieder zu entfernen.

„Täusch dich nicht", klang ihre Antwort durch die Tür zu ihm herein, während er hastig ein Bad nahm. „Sie wussten bereits gestern, dass Legolas Krieger nach Dol Guldur führen wird. Eigentlich wissen sie es schon seit ein paar Tagen. Wir haben bei Erreichen des Waldes einen Boten mit einer Nachricht Thranduils voraus zu Berelion geschickt."

„Und dennoch waren sie so heiter?" wunderte er sich und griff nach einem Glasflakon, der auf dem Rand der steinernen, aus dem Fels gehauenen Wanne stand. Vorsicht zog er den Glasstopfen aus dem Flakon und roch am Inhalt. Irritiert zog er die Stirn kraus. Rosenöl?

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?" drängelte es vom Wohnraum aus.

Gilnín befürchtete ernsthaft, dass sie gleich sein Bad stürmen würde in ihrer Ungeduld. Ergeben schüttete er etwas von dem Rosenöl in sein Badewasser und bemühte sich, möglichst vor einem derart peinlichen Zwischenfall fertig zu werden. Ein entspannendes Bad konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, aber zumindest war er hellwach, als er kurz darauf fertig angekleidet, wenn auch mit tropfnassen Haaren den Baderaum verließ.

„Lass uns gehen", kommandierte Düsterwalds Königin und winkte ihn mit sich.

„Was ist mit Frühstück?" protestierte er etwas schwächlich. Varya hatte er noch nie etwas entgegensetzen können. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie schon kannte, seit sie ihre eigene Ankunft in diesem Leben mit fürchterlichem Protestgeheul begleitet hatte. Ein schmerzliches Klingeln in den Ohren hatte er das protestierende Bündel in den Händen gehalten, während Enach und Galen die höchst irritierten Eltern beruhigten, die eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnliches, liebenswürdiges Elbenbaby erwartet hatten. Ganz besonders verband Gilnín mit ihr, dass er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als ihm Enach das doch recht blutige Bündel in die Hände gedrückt hatte.

„Ich lasse uns etwas bringen", entschied sie und eilte durch die Gänge in Richtung eines Treppenabgangs, der durch ein höchst beeindruckendes Gittertor gesichert war. Nun stand es allerdings offen, wurde allerdings von einem Elb bewacht, der Gilnín recht vertraut vorkam. „Ah, Gaellas, habt Ihr noch immer Strafdienst?"

Der Krieger der Palastgarde verneigte sich lächelnd. „Nein, Hoheit. Ich warte hier auf Euch. Prinz Legolas meinte, dass Ihr sicherlich zuerst den Ork sehen wollt."

„Ork?" echote Gilnín alarmiert. „Wir sind unterwegs zu einem Ork?"

„Nur Izak", beschwichtigte Varya und lief so schnell die Treppenstufen hinunter, dass er gar keine Wahl hatte, als ihr zu folgen, um sich unterwegs auch noch über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit zu ärgern. „Gaellas, besorgt Meister Gilnín und mir Frühstück."

o

* * *

o 

„Habt Ihr ihnen geholfen?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel misstrauisch bei seinem Begleiter.

„Nein, das war nicht nötig", antwortete Gandalf und nach den Bewegungen seines Bartes zu urteilen, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Glorfindel widmete sich kopfschüttelnd wieder der Betrachtung der ‚Libelle', dem Stolz Warricks und seiner Mannschaft. Sie näherte sich von Norden aus der Furt, die schwarzen Segel waren so makellos, dass sie das Sonnenlicht aufzusaugen schienen. Auch der Rumpf wirkte verändert, ohne dass Glorfindel genau ausmachen konnte, was diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hatte. Dies war noch das gleiche Schiff, das erst vor wenigen Tagen wie ein hungriger Schatten die ‚Butterblume' in ihr Ende getrieben hatte. Dennoch ging nun ein völlig anderer Geist von ihr aus. Sie war noch immer bedrohlich, eigentlich sogar noch bedrohlicher als zuvor, wie sie so leicht und schnell die Fluten vor ihrem Bug teilte. Auf Deck bewegten sich in schwarze Kleidung gehüllte Gestalten und das Steuerrad lag in den Händen eines ebenfalls in schwarzes Tuch gehüllten Kapitäns, der aufmerksam die Arbeiten seine Mannschaft verfolgte. Allerdings war dieser Kapitän eine recht runde Erscheinung und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie ist sauber", ließ sich Elrond vernehmen, der in Erestors Begleitung zu ihnen an das Ufer der Furt trat, wo die Fährboote der Beorninger festgemacht waren. Elrond betrachtete einen Augenblick das Schiff und nickte dann zufrieden. „Warrick hat nicht nur den Dreck der Piraten getilgt, sondern auch ihre Schlechtigkeit. Ein bemerkenswerter Mann, es beruhigt mich, dass er dich begleitet, Erestor."

„Es beruhigt dich also?" Erestors Lächeln hätte einen Nazgul in die Flucht schlagen können. „Beruhigen dich meine übrigen Begleiter in gleichem Maße?"

Elrond zog es in weiser Einsicht vor, auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu geben. Zu seinem Glück näherte sich nicht nur die ‚Libelle' der Furt, sondern am Ufer fanden sich nach und nach auch all diejenigen ein, die ihre ersten Passagiere sein sollten. Elronds Söhne, alle drei natürlich, schlenderten mit ihren Gepäckrollen über der Schulter heran, Leiloss und Rumil folgten ihnen in einigem Abstand etwas langsamer, da Celeborn noch eindringlich auf den Galadhel einredete. Glorfindel konnte sich schon denken, was der Sinda da für Anweisungen gab. Eine bestand sicher darin, sich möglichst aus dem Getümmel, das gewöhnlich die Bruchtaler verfolgte, herauszuhalten und Leiloss heil zurückzubringen. Schließlich erschien auch noch Thranduil mit einigen seiner Krieger. Vor ihm trottete Galen, der Hestia am Ellbogen gefasst hatte und mit sich zog.

Glorfindels und Thranduils Blicke trafen sich und in ihnen lag die gleiche Übereinstimmung, die sie schon seit Tagen teilten: Erestors Einfall war der pure Irrsinn und Elronds Verfeinerungen daran die absolute Krönung dieser Verirrung strategischer Maßnahmen. Bei letzterem stimmte ihnen sogar Erestor selbst zu. Nach der Zusammensetzung der Reisenden hatte das Ganze starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Familienausflug und Erestor noch stärkere Ähnlichkeit mit dem bedauernswerten Geschöpf, das solche Ausflüge gewöhnlich zu beaufsichtigen hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass Bruchtals Seneschall höchst schlechte Laune hatte. Glorfindel beneidete ihn jedenfalls nicht.

„So ein schönes Schiff", staunte Hestia und strahlte alle Anwesenden gleichermaßen an. „Werden wir eine Reise machen?"

„Den Anduin hinunter", erklärte Erestor und man merkte ihm an, dass er Eru im Stillen um Geduld bat. „Vielleicht finden wir einen Ort, der dir bekannt vorkommt oder treffen jemanden, den du kennst."

_Du willst Marsden treffen, niemanden sonst_, ergänzte Glorfindel im Stillen. _Am besten natürlich mit einer Klinge mitten ins Herz._

„Wunderbarlich", freute sich dieses Kind im Körper einer Erwachsenen und wippte aufgeregt auf den Fußballen.

Gandalf lachte leise. Hestia lernte zwar erstaunlicher Weise sehr schnell, seit sie in ihrer Seele jünger war, aber ihre Wortschöpfungen gaben dem Sindarin doch recht neue Facetten.

Elrond runzelte hingegen die Stirn und zog Erestor ein wenig beiseite, um leise auf ihn einzureden. Überhaupt schien es der Moment der geflüsterten Unterhaltungen zu sein. Die beiden Ithildrim tuschelten miteinander, Elronds Söhne sowieso und grinsten auch noch breit dabei und Celeborn redete immer noch auf Rumil ein, diesmal mit Unterstützung von Orophin, der sich genötigt fühlte, seinem Bruder ein Buch in die Packrolle zu schieben.

„Wollen wir in das allgemeine Getuschel einstimmen?" erkundigte sich Thranduil bissig und gesellte sich zu Glorfindel und Gandalf. „Wie wäre es damit, dass ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dieses Unternehmen gehört beendet, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hat?"

„Ihr seid bekannt dafür, nur ungern von Eurer Meinung abzurücken", kam es leicht unwirsch von Gandalf. „Es ist wichtig, diesen Marsden auszulöschen."

Thranduil trat ein wenig näher an den Istar heran, sein Blick forschte auf den faltigen Zügen des Zauberers und was er dort sah, schien Düsterwalds König nur wenig zu erfreuen, denn seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und die Hand, die zuvor locker auf dem Griff seines Schwertes gelegen hatte, schloss sich nun fester darum. „Eure Geheimniskrämerei war mir schon immer zuwider, Zauberer."

„Das ist mir klar", nickte Gandalf unbeeindruckt. „Ihr werdet es verkraften."

„Wenigstens haben sie einen guten Heiler dabei", warf Glorfindel zur Ablenkung ein.

Thranduil lachte freudlos. „Es ist beunruhigend genug, dass wir unsere Reisenden nur noch in Begleitung von Heilern losschicken."

Offenbar war Thranduil nicht in der Stimmung, sich durch irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden aus seiner schlechten, von Vorahnungen noch verdüsterten Laune herausreißen zu lassen. Möglich war allerdings auch, dass ihm einfach nur seine Angetraute fehlte, die sich unter Protest wieder nach Düsterwald hatte schicken lassen.

„Worauf wartet Ihr noch?" bellte Grimbeorn von einem der Fährboote aus. „Es ist Zeit, endlich Abschied zu nehmen. Ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag hier rumstehen, nur weil Ihr noch Dinge besprecht, die längst besprochen sein sollten."

Und so brachen unter Erestors Führung die jüngsten unter ihnen auf, das Rätsel um Marsdens Verbleib zu lösen. Vordergründig zumindest, denn die ‚Libelle' sollte nun einen Handelspunkt anlaufen, gegen den wohl auch Hellheim noch ein friedlicher, ordentlicher Ort genannt werden konnte. Erestor mochte sich erhoffen, seinen Erzfeind dort zu finden, doch eigentlich sollten sie herausfinden, wer so gut über alle ihre Schritte informiert war, dass er ihnen die Piraten rechtzeitig auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

Glorfindel hatte so seine Zweifel, dass die Mission erfolgreich sein würde. Erestor alleine hätte vielleicht eine Chance gehabt, aber seine ‚Anhängsel', die nun höchst beschwingt an Bord der Fähre kletterten, waren eigentlich der Garant dafür, dass er in alle möglichen Schwierigkeiten geraten würde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Glorfindel also die Abreise der ‚Libelle' und wie es schien, war auch Elrond mit einem Mal nicht mehr ganz so angetan von seiner Idee, die nächste Generation der Eldar bis auf weiteres vom Schlachtengetümmel fern zu halten. Es war ohnehin nicht wirklich gelungen, denn Erestor hatte angekündigt, in wenigen Wochen weiter südlich am Anduin auf die versammelten Heere zu treffen, die sich von dort bereit machen würden, gen Dol Guldur zu ziehen.

o

* * *

o 

_Steh nicht herum wie ein Fliegenpilz! Bitte sie herein!_

Mit einer auffordernden Geste trat Forlos zur Seite, damit Maedcam seinen Talan betreten konnte, den er am nächsten Morgen endgültig räumen würde, um mit Haldir und fünfhundert ausgesuchten Galadhrim gen Osten zu ziehen. Er hatte bereits gepackt und außerdem beschlossen, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, nachdem der vergangene Abend doch recht lang und auch weinselig geworden war.

„Euer Hemd", murmelte die Elbin und drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen ein in Tuch geschlagenes flaches Paket in die Hand.

„Oh", machte Forlos und sann einen Augenblick darüber nach, warum ihn regelmäßig drei Viertel seines Wortschatzes verließen, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

_Weil du ein Schwachkopf bist!_

Die innere Stimme, die es sich in den letzten zwei Wochen in seinem Schädel gemütlich gemacht hatte und immer dann zu ihren Kommentaren neigte, wenn Maedcam auf der Bildfläche erschien, litt jedenfalls nicht an diesem Verlust.

Stumm schloss Forlos die Tür und legte das Paket dann auf den Tisch, neben dem Maedcam abwartend stehen geblieben war. Er strich unschlüssig über die Ränder des Tuches und versuchte einen Anfang zu finden für die Rede, die er eigentlich seit Tagen mit sich herumtrug. Davon gab es verschiedene Versionen, die alle eigentlich darin gipfelten, dass er ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren und sie bitten wollte, sich doch über eine gemeinsame Zukunft Gedanken zu machen.

„Wollt Ihr es nicht öffnen?" erkundigte sie sich leise. „Es ist das Hemd."

„Das dachte ich mir." Welche Version war bloß die beste gewesen?

„Ich hoffe…" Sie brach mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln ab und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Verzeiht, ich komme ungelegen. Ihr seid sicher in Gedanken schon längst wieder mitten im Kampf."

„Bleibt!" rief er rasch und hielt sie am Ellbogen fest. Damit kam er sich schon fast verwegen vor. Haldir würde vor Lachen vom nächsten Talan fallen, wenn er es je erfuhr. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Ich bin es nur manchmal, ohne es zu beabsichtigten. Alter Krieger, Ihr wisst schon."

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung lächelte sie etwas. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm keineswegs gleich war, was sie da geschaffen hatte, entfernte er so schnell es ging das Einschlagtuch und breitete das Hemd auf dem Tisch aus. Forlos kämpfte einen Moment um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er erinnerte sich, wie das Stück Stoff ausgesehen hatte, das sie ihm zur Auswahl präsentiert hatte und nun war daraus ein wirklich edles, wunderschönes Gewand geworden. Sie hatte die Gabe, mit ihren schlanken, zarten Händen Schönheit zu erschaffen. Er beneidete sie darum.

„Gefällt es Euch nicht?" Zweifel spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Doch, sehr sogar", murmelte er und ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Seele. Sie war keine Frau für ihn, auf keinen Fall. Maedcam verdiente mehr als einen ‚alten Krieger', der immer der Schatten seines Königs sein würde, zufrieden damit war und der jederzeit im Kampf fallen konnte. Sie verdiente einen Gefährten, der wie sie Schönheit in die Welt bringen konnte, der bei ihr war bis zum Ende der Zeit und sich um sie kümmern konnte. Einen Poeten, einen Maler oder einen Bildhauer – ganz sicher jedoch nicht den Hauptmann von Thranduils Garde. „Ich hoffe, ich habe noch Gelegenheit, es zu tragen, wenn dieser Kampf vorbei ist."

„Sagt so etwas nicht", rief sie mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. „Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Euch etwas zustößt."

„Ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht, Maedcam", lächelte er müde. „Bald werdet Ihr mich vergessen haben oder nur noch an den griesgrämigen Hauptmann aus dem Düsterwald denken, der ein viel zu schönes Hemd von Euch geschenkt bekam."

„Da irrt Ihr Euch", widersprach sie nach kurzem Zögern. Mit überraschender Heftigkeit packte sie das weinrote Hemd und hielt es zwischen ihnen beiden hoch wie einen Fehdehandschuh. „Denkt Ihr wirklich, das habe ich nur gefertigt, weil Lady Galadriel mich um einen Gefallen gebeten hat?"

Die Hoffnung blitzte einen Moment auf und wurde dann von ihm gnadenlos im Keim erstickt. Hier ging es nicht um ihn, sondern einzig um ihr Wohlergehen. „Ich hörte, Ihr habt Lothlorien noch nie verlassen."

Verwundert nickte sie.

„Dann sollte es auch so bleiben", vollendete er die Version seiner Rede, die wohl die allerschlechteste werden würde. „Ich kehre nach dem Kampf zurück nach Düsterwald. Dort gehöre ich hin, so wie Ihr hierher gehört. Es ist besser so. So schön ich meine Heimat auch finde, so genau weiß ich doch, dass sie um vieles mehr von uns verlangt, als Lothlorien es je tun würde. Dafür seid Ihr nicht geschaffen, Maedcam."

Als nächstes erinnerte er sich nur, dass hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er dastand, das Hemd in den Händen, nachdem sie es ihm zugeschleudert hatte.

_Du stehst nicht nur herum wie ein Fliegenpilz, du bist auch noch genauso dumm!_ höhnte die innere Stimme und hüllte sich für einige Stunden in fassungsloses Schweigen.

o

* * *

o 

Sie hatte den Ork keineswegs vergessen, nur weil sie eine Weile eher damit beschäftigt gewesen war, das Heraufziehen eines Krieges aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten. Nun, da dieser Kampf beschlossene Sache war und sie rein gar nichts mehr tun konnte, um Gefahr für den einen Elda abzuwenden, dem ihre Seele für immer verbunden war, schnürte Varya ihre stillen Befürchtungen zu einem ordentlichen Bündel und verstaute sie in ihrem Geiste an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht gar zu sehr stören würden. Damit war wieder Platz und Zeit für ein Rätsel, das sie ungemein faszinierend fand.

Und sie war nicht die einzige…

„Er ist sicher höchst ungewöhnlich", überlegte Gilnín und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um Izak in die goldschimmernden Augen blicken zu können.

Unwillig lehnte sich der Ork auf dem Hocker zurück, von dem er sich mit einem herausfordernden Blick auch nicht erhoben hatte, als die beiden Elben sein höchst komfortables Verlies betreten hatte. „Verschwindet!"

Es klang etwas seltsam, wenn ein Ork Sindarin sprach, aber da hier offenkundig Magie in Form eines weißen Eichhörnchens im Spiel gewesen war, wie Gaellas glaubwürdig versichert hatte, nahmen die beiden Heiler es gelassen. Solange dieses Geschöpf nur die Sprachfertigkeiten erhöhte oder auch überhaupt nichts bewirkte, wie man an Gaellas' Beispiel erkennen konnte, war es zu vernachlässigen. Izak war viel interessanter.

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären", seufzte Gilnín. „Was ist mit seinen Lebensströmen?"

„Was soll damit sein?" Varya bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Sind sie ebenso ungewöhnlich?" Gilnín musterte sie einen Moment, dann ging ein Zeichen des Verstehens über seine schmalen, edlen Noldo-Züge. „Du hast es noch gar nicht versucht."

Eindeutig ertappt straffte Varya die Schultern und hob das Kinn an. „Es bestand noch kein Grund."

„Hm."

Varya überkam der flüchtige Gedanke, dass Gilnín zu seiner verwirrten, schüchternen Zeit doch ein durchaus angenehmerer Elb gewesen war. Eindeutig einfacher zu handhaben. „Was erwartest du denn, das ich finde?"

„Du findest gar nichts!" lispelte Izak empört und stand auf.

Gilnín und Varya wichen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Zum einen war dieser Ork doch ein wenig größer als der Durchschnitt, auch wenn das vorher nie so aufgefallen war wegen seiner gekrümmten Haltung, und zum anderen waren sie Heiler und damit nicht für Heldentaten zuständig. Er war immerhin ein ORK!

„Izak", ließ sich Gaellas leise, aber unzweifelhaft drohend von der Tür aus vernehmen. „Niemand wird dir etwas zu Leide tun, solange du nicht vergisst, dass du im Palast unseres Königs kein gewöhnlicher Gast bist."

„Eher ein gewöhnlicher Gefangener", nickte der Ork und seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Und du ein gewöhnlicher Elb. Ihr seid alle gleich. Ich spucke auf euch."

Varya schnaufte nun doch etwas verärgert. „Reiß dich zusammen! Wir wollen dir nur helfen."

„Dann lasst mich gehen!"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung verschränkte Gilnín die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte den Ork mit seinen dunklen Augen solange, bis dieser vor ihm zurück bis an die hintere Wand des großzügigen Raumes wich. Erestorion hatte unzweifelhaft viel von seinem Vater gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Vielleicht wurde er auch nur wieder mehr zu dem, was er vor seiner Gefangennahme gewesen war. Varya beschloss, mit einer alten Regel Rhûnars zu brechen und ab sofort gnadenlos in seiner Vergangenheit zu schnüffeln. Aber zuerst war da noch die Sache mit Izak…

„Königin Varya hat die Gabe, die verborgene Kraft in jedem von uns zu sehen", erklärte Gilnín gerade sehr ruhig. „Auch in dir. Und du wirst es zulassen."

„Oder was?" fauchte Izak, auch wenn er nun wieder gebeugter stand und eindeutig Angst hatte. Sein Blick wanderte von Gilnín zu Varya und er schien sich nicht schlüssig, wen von beiden er mehr fürchten sollte.

Der Gedanke, dass dieser Ork Angst vor ihr hatte, war ausgesprochen wohltuend für Varyas Selbstbewusstsein. Sie verschränkte die Finger, drückte sie durch, bis die Gelenke leise knackten und lächelte böse. „Oder ich verwandle dich in etwas, das nur noch entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ork hat und zwar auf der Stelle."

„Das kannst du nicht!" Unsicherer hätte er kaum klingen können.

Varya hatte gewusst, dass diese Taktik erfolgreich sein würde. Das war sie immer, zumindest bei unerfahrenen Gemütern. „Wollen wir wetten?"

„Ich wette nicht mit einer Elbin wie dir."

„Kluge Einstellung", murmelte Gaellas in ihrem Rücken und hüstelte sofort entschuldigend.

„Also was ist nun?" Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Ganz geheuer war ihr sowieso nicht bei dem Vorhaben. Anderseits konnte so viel nun auch nicht passieren…hoffte sie. „Ich verspreche, dich nur mit einer Hand zu berühren und auch nur kurz. Du wirst es gar nicht merken."

Er zog ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihm einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht. Eigentlich eine Beleidigung, die Varya aber zugunsten des Erfolges ignorierte, denn nach kurzem Zögern kam er schließlich wieder einige Schritte näher. „Anfassen? Wo?"

„Ist doch vollkommen gleich", schnappte sie und bevor er noch weiter debattieren konnte, legte sich ihre rechte Hand flach auf seinen Brustkorb.

Varya wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

o

* * *

o 

„Seid Ihr sicher?"

Äußerlich unbeeindruckt hielt Celeborn dem zweifelnden Blick Orophins stand. Innerlich drückte eine solche Last seine Schultern herunter, dass er glaubte, sie müssten darunter brechen. „Das bin ich."

„Soll ich in der Nähe bleiben?" So ganz wollte sein Leibwächter nun doch nicht aufgeben. „Nur für alle Fälle."

„Das wird kaum nötig sein." Celeborn prüfte dennoch, ob sein Schwert auch sauber in der Scheide steckte. Wenn es darauf ankam, wollte er nicht noch wertvolle Zeit verlieren. „Wir reden hier immerhin über König Thranduil."

„Das meinte ich damit", seufzte Orophin unglücklich. „Sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus. Selbst Lord Glorfindel spricht nur mit Hochachtung von seinen Kampfkünsten."

Celeborn runzelte die Stirn.

„Von Euren natürlich auch", ergänzte Haldirs Bruder hastig. „So war das natürlich nicht gemeint."

„Orophin, seid still!" befahl Loriens Herrscher und verließ sein Zelt. Ohne einen Blick für seine Umgebung zu haben, schlug er den Weg ein, an dessen Ende er auf seinen Cousin treffen würde. Alleine und nicht, um den nahen Krieg zu besprechen, sondern einen lange zurückliegenden noch einmal lebendig werden zu lassen. Es ging nicht anders, wenn sie in diesem hier erfolgreich sein wollten.

Die Gelegenheit für dieses Gespräch war günstig. Thranduil war nach Orophins Nachforschungen wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit alleine weiter oben im Obsthain, ein Stück hinter Grimbeorns Haus und damit außer Sichtweite aller. Niemand würde sie stören, egal was nun passierte.

Mit energischen Schritten, auch wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach war, durchquerte er das Heerlager, schlug dann den Weg zu Grimbeorns Haus ein und fragte sich dabei wie schon so häufig in den letzten Jahrtausenden, ob sich diese Lage nicht hätte vermeiden lassen, wenn er damals schon die Einsicht gehabt hätte, dass ein edles, großes Ziel zuweilen Strategien hervorbrachte, die fernab jeglichen Edelmutes waren. Er hatte oft und lange immer wieder die letzten Tage vor der entscheidenden Schlacht in Gedanken durchgespielt. Wie die Teile eines verstreuten Mosaiks hatten sich kurze Bemerkungen, Gesten und Blicke zusammengesetzt zu einer Erkenntnis, die ihm selbst nach so langer Zeit noch bitter schmeckte.

Celeborns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln, das gar nicht zu dem wunderschönen Sonnentag passte und noch weniger zu der märchenhaften Umgebung, die er nun durchschritt. Hier an dieser Stelle hatten die Beorninger Kirschbäume gepflanzt. Die Blühzeit war fast vorbei und der Boden mit den zarten, weißen Blütenblättern bedeckt. In der Windstille des späten Nachmittags segelten die Blätter wie winzige Federn herab. Ein dichter, lautloser Regen und dennoch hingen die Äste noch voll mit den Blüten. Grimbeorn würde eine prächtige Ernte haben.

Noch hinter den Kirschbäumen, auf einer kleinen, abgeflachten Hügelkuppe, konnte er bereits die vertraute Silhouette seines Cousins erkennen, der mit dem Schwert in der Hand die traditionellen Bewegungsabläufe vollführte, mit denen die saubere Ausführung der Schläge gefördert wurde. Langsame Bewegungen, absolut präzise und Celeborn erinnerte sich an freundschaftlichere Tage in Doriath, als sie gemeinsam durch diesen immer wiederkehrenden Ablauf gingen.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können, nicht zu merken, welches böse Spiel man mit ihnen beiden getrieben hatte? In Kauf genommene Verluste, die viele Familien in tiefe Trauer stürzten. Celeborn und Thranduil hatten ihre eigenen Verluste zu beklagen, nicht nur den Tod geliebter Seelen, sondern auch den Tod einer schon lange währenden Freundschaft.

„Was willst du?" Thranduil hatte seine Übungen eingestellt, deutlich vor dem eigentlichen Schluss und stand nun breitbeinig auf der Hügelkuppe, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, einen harten Zug um den Mund und das Schwert noch immer in der Hand.

„Was denkst du?" Celeborn ging langsam die letzten Schritte, die ihn von ihm trennten. Er musste nicht nur den Raum zwischen ihnen durchqueren, sondern auch die Zeit überwinden, die sie getrennt hatte. Unmöglich, schien es ihm, als er die noch immer tobende Wut unter dem saphirblauen Eis von Thranduils Augen erkannte. „Ein gemeinsamer Kampf steht vor uns…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Thranduil. Er steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, die Hände unter die Achseln geschoben. Es schien, als wollte er sich selbst davon zurückhalten, sie um Celeborns Kehle zu legen. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass mein bester Krieger Legolas bewachen wird, damit ihm nicht zustößt, was mir widerfahren ist."

„Du wärst mit Oropher zusammen gestorben", knurrte Celeborn und fragte sich, wo seine ganzen guten Vorsätze geblieben waren, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Ich hätte ihn davon abhalten können." Thranduils Erinnerungen beschatteten einen Atemzug seine noch recht kontrollierten Züge. „Aber das war wohl kaum erwünscht."

Celeborn schwieg. Viel konnte er ohnehin nicht gegen diese Anschuldigungen setzen. Gil-Galad hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine einsame Entscheidung, wie er es oft zu tun pflegte. Vielleicht beteiligte er niemanden daran, weil er sich alleine dafür verantworten wollte. Nach der Schlacht von Dagorlad hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Celeborn fragte sich, wie Gil-Galads Zusammentreffen in Mandos Hallen mit Oropher und Amdir wohl verlaufen war.

„Du gehörst zu meiner Familie", sagte Thranduil mit vor Beherrschung flacher, leiser Stimme. „Du warst mein Freund und dennoch hast du mir die Möglichkeit genommen, das Leben meines eigenen Vaters zu retten. Oder wenigstens den Versuch zu unternehmen."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte keine andere Wahl."

„Dachtest du also? Ich bin mir sicher, es war ein kaum lösbares Problem für dich. Wir wussten alle, dass Oropher und Amdir zu gut miteinander standen, um sich nicht gemeinsam in die Schlacht zu stürzen - oder aber gemeinsam abzuwarten." Thranduil schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Das Abendrot umgab ihn mit einem Kranz aus Feuer, auch wenn er selber zu Eis erstarrt schien. „Wie also Oropher retten, ohne zugleich auch Amdir von diesem Irrsinn abzuhalten, nicht wahr?"

Celeborn schnappte nach Luft. Die Anschuldigung war noch schwerwiegender als alles, was er sich jemals selbst zum Vorwurf gemacht hatte. „Ich hätte niemals…"

„_Du_ vielleicht nicht", unterbrach ihn sein Cousin sarkastisch. „Aber das Herz deiner Gemahlin war schon viel früher für Lothlorien entbrannt und so wie ich sie kenne, gibt es nur wenig, das sie nicht am Ende auch bekommt, wenn sie es wirklich haben will."

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden, Thranduil, lass sie außen vor. Ich war es, der dich niedergeschlagen hat, bevor die Schlacht begann. Galadriel war weit weg."

„Das ist sie niemals", ließ sich Thranduil nicht beirren. Die Worte schienen schon lange in ihm gebrannt zu haben und Celeborn würde sie nun ertragen müssen. „Aber vielleicht hast du sogar Recht: wir sind nicht hier, um über Galadriel zu sprechen, sondern über dich. Du warst kein unerfahrener, naiver Jüngling, als wir dort in Mordor weilten."

Nein, sicher nicht, gab Celeborn im Stillen zu. Er war sogar mit dem Misstrauen gegenüber allen Noldor erzogen worden. Thingol hatte ihn – sie alle – immer wieder vor den Ränken und subtilen Strategien der Noldor gewarnt. Viel früher hätte ihm auffallen müssen, wie Gil-Galad gerade die Waldelben immer mehr provozierte, ihre Kühnheit doch durch diesen unsinnigen Angriff unter Beweis zu stellen. Kleine Bemerkungen, mal eine hochgezogene Braue, leiser Spott über die Zahl der Waldelben, die zwar hoch war, aber deren Bewaffnung wohl nur dafür taugte, einen Rückzug zu decken. „Es kam, wie es kommen sollte", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst und ging einige Schritte bis an den Rand der Hügelkuppe. Der Sonnenuntergang übertraf sich selbst an Großartigkeit.

Zu seiner Überraschung gesellte sich Thranduil zu ihm. „Es war ein Sonnenuntergang wie dieser, als ich mich endlich von den Fesseln befreien konnte und das Schlachtfeld erreichte. Tausende Tote, Celeborn, ein Massaker an meinem und deinem Volk, unsere Könige tot und alles nur, weil Ereinion sie wie Schlachtvieh an Saurons vorderste Angriffsheere verfüttert hat."

„Jeder musste Opfer für die Niederlage des dunklen Herrschers bringen", murmelte Celeborn in dem Versuch, Gil-Galads Strategie zu verteidigen. „Wir waren am Ende, die Sterblichen ebenso wie wir Eldar. Viel länger hätten wir den Krieg nicht führen können, also blieb nur noch ein letzter, verzweifelter Angriff."

„Und ich kann dir nicht einmal widersprechen", bestätigte sein Cousin, um sich einen völlig irritierten Seitenblick Celeborns einzufangen. Thranduil meinte es ernst, kein Sarkasmus, weder in Stimme noch Ausdruck. „Er hatte jedes Recht, das Opfer von uns zu fordern."

„Aber er tat es nicht", vollendete Celeborn den Gedankengang und wieder verstärkte sich der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund.

„Erschlichen", fauchte Thranduil. „Als wären Tawarwaith und Galadhrim nicht in ihrem Mut stark genug, sich aus freien Stücken dafür zu entscheiden. Das ist es, was meinen Zorn über Jahrtausende am Leben hält. Und noch schlimmer ist, dass du dich für seine Ränke hergegeben hast."

„Ich verstand erst später, wie er uns alle manipulierte", seufzte Celeborn. „Vielleicht war ich doch naiv."

„Mich hast du aus der Schlacht ferngehalten, so naiv also nun doch wieder nicht."

„Wir hatten alle die Befürchtung, dass Amdir und Oropher vielleicht die Geduld verlieren würden." _Und Elrond warnte mich an dem Abend vor der Schlacht noch einmal besonders eindringlich,_ _wenigstens dich vor so viel Ungestüm zu bewahren_, ergänzte er im Stillen. Es musste nicht noch die späte und doch etwas unerwartete Freundschaft zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald gefährdet werden. „Du warst für mich wie ein Bruder. Amdir vielleicht zu verlieren, belastete mich. Doch der Gedanke, dass du dort fallen könntest, machte mich fast verrückt."

Thranduil stieß geräuschvoll den Atem aus. „Fast? Du hast mich niedergeschlagen und gefesselt in deinem Zelt in eine Truhe gesteckt. Verrückt ist der richtige Ausdruck."

„Und dennoch bereue ich nicht, dass du am Leben geblieben bist."

„Was erwartest du nun von mir?" fragte Düsterwalds König ruhig. „Vergebung?"

Celeborn lächelte schwach. „Ich würde nichts erwarten, dass ich mir selber nicht gewähren kann. So gut solltest du mich nun doch kennen."

„Was dann?" Ein Anflug von Neugierde schwang in Thranduils Stimme mit.

„Verstehen", schlug Celeborn schließlich gedehnt vor. „Versuche zu verstehen, dass ich damals nicht anders handeln konnte."

„Das ist mir schon lange klar." Thranduil wandte sich ihm wieder zu und das Eis seiner Augen war keinen Deut dahingeschmolzen. „Glaubst du, es würde etwas ändern?"

Stumm zuckte Celeborn die Schultern. Er wusste es nicht.

„Vielleicht", sagte Thranduil schließlich nach langer Zeit leise. „Es wird sich zeigen."

o

* * *

o 

**Feanen**: Nu aber wieder langsamer +ggg+. Natürlich ist es nur vorlesungsfreie Zeit. Gelernt wird im Übermaß +hüstel+

**Ruellas**: Pfft, an den Namen muss ich jetzt erst einmal gewöhnen. Langweilig wird es jedenfalls bei dir auch nicht. Immer mal wieder was Neues. Auch nett. Leider kann ich dir diesmal kein Steak mit Pommes schicken, wäre ohnehin nur ein Schnitzel geworden. Aber wir sind auf Bratwurst umgestiegen im Baumarkt. Ich liebe Renovierungen.

Zum Kapitel: Danke für das Lob. Das mit dem Schiff ist alles reine Theorie und wahrscheinlich wird sich ein echter Seemann erstmal standesgemäß volllaufen lassen, wenn er das Geschreibsel lesen würde. Sie lassen sich ja alle volllaufen, ob Seemänner oder Elben.

**Frenze**: Jaja, ein unangemessen gekleideter Erestor ist natürlich so eine Sache für sich. Wenigstens hatte er diesmal noch sein Hemd an. Mal sehen, was wir von dem Elb im weiteren Verlauf noch so alles runterschälen, damit er auch mal wieder Spaß hat. Ein Bordellbesuch steht jedenfalls fest auf dem Programm. Und? Welche These über Celeborn und Thranduil hat gestimmt?

**Annchen**: Da wirst du dir Erestor aber mit frenze teilen müssen. Wobei ich ja glaube, dass der Elb das schon schafft. Ist ja kein Weichei. Also, so ziemlich dürfte die Sache mit Celeborn und Thranduil jetzt geklärt sein. Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden so schnell wieder die dicksten Freunde werden. Vielleicht hassen sie sich nicht mehr ganz so, vielleicht wird es aber nur noch schlimmer. Abwarten. Und aus Bruchtal kommt nix neues mehr. Sorry. Aber das wäre ein Handlungsort zuviel.

Textehexe hab ich die Story mit Snape komplett gelesen und fand sie toll. Hab sie auch meiner Beta empfohlen, die sie auch gut fand. Du machst richtig gute Werbung für textehexe +ggg+

**Sanny**: So flott schreib ich im Moment leider auch nicht, wie man wieder feststellen konnte. Dafür ufern mir die Kapitel dann aus. Was wiederum dazu führt, dass das neue Kap nächste Woche pünktlich ist. Und nicht alle Storys können von Elben handeln. Sonst würde ich nicht soviel Geld für Bücher ausgeben +ggg+ Jaja, Galina ist schon wieder weiter. Kommt heute noch ein neues Kap. Thranduil braucht wirklich nerven, gelle? Ich bewundere den Elbenkönig ja.

**Susi**: Ich vermöbel doch keinen +empört guck+. Sind höchstens erzieherische Maßnahmen. Prüfungen schon vorbei oder mittendrin. Ich hasse Prüfungen, war schon immer so. Jedenfalls drück ich dir die Daumen, nimm Nervennahrung mit und trag es mit Fassung.

**Etje**: Naja, bei Elben sieht wahrscheinlich auch noch das Rumschwanken irgendwie elegant aus. Bei mir dann gar nicht mehr. Wenn Deutschland ins Finale kommt, werde ich einen Selbstversuch unternehmen. Nur das mit dem Singen lass ich mal bleiben. Hm, in den Palast hat er sie zwar nicht geschafft, aber dank Elrond sind sie zumindest unterwegs. Nix gegen Elrond, aber diesmal dürfte der Einfall wirklich nicht der Beste gewesen sein. Das wird er schon noch merken +orakel+

**Schokomilchriegel**: Zu dem Ausborgen hab ich dir doch schon geantwortet, oder? Ich hab überhaupt nix dagegen. Für mich ist es ein Kompliment, ein sehr großes sogar. Also bedien dich. Und HP und Fluch der Karibik liebe ich ohnehin. Freu mich schon auf den zweiten Teil.

Bis Kapitel zwanzig ist aber noch eine Weile hin. Auch wenn ich ja immer wieder hoch und heilig verspreche, jetzt wirklich schneller zu werden. Aber ich muss leider auch androhen, dass sich die Schauplätze wieder auseinanderziehen. Quellstadt kommt zwar nicht hinzu, aber Düsterwald und die Truppe auf dem Schiff. Ich geb mir Mühe, es nicht wieder zu kompliziert werden zu lassen.

**Shelley**: Ich bin auch nicht gerade die schnellste mit dem Schreiben diesmal. Aber hier ein neues Kap und der arme Izak kommt so langsam aber sicher in echte Schwierigkeiten. Dabei will er eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben. Wird wohl nix. Keine Sorge, die Füße kriegen wir wieder sauber und der Kater wurde höflich ignoriert.

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Zwar war ich nicht schneller, aber immerhin noch rechtzeitig vor Montag. +Wiederbelebung aktivier+. Aber nächste Woche Freitag kommt dafür pünktlich das nächste Kap. Diesmal klappt es zum Glück. Außerdem bestehst du alle Prüfungen, davon bin ich fest überzeugt.


	15. Wer bist du nur?

**Disclaimer**: Mich nix, alles Tolkien, nur Spaß. Schade eigentlich…

o

**Amélie, mein Fehlerfindel, du bist die Beste!**

o

**15. Kapitel**: **Wer bist du nur?**

o

Schweigend beobachtete Düsterwalds Thronfolger den Aufmarsch von fast dreihundert Kriegern im Hof des Palastes. Tiefer Stolz erfüllte sein Herz angesichts dieser Kämpfer, von denen keiner gezögert hatte, dem Ruf ihres Königs in einen Krieg zu folgen, den sie doch alle fürchteten. Einige waren unter ihnen, die am Ende des letzten Zeitalters einer ähnlichen Bestimmung gefolgt und dem Grauen begegnet waren. Dennoch war die Stimmung unter den Kriegern gut, beinahe gelöst. Viele hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und begrüßten sich herzlich, Stimmen erfüllten den Hof und Gelächter brandete immer wieder auf.

Die Tawarwaith wussten, was sie erwarten konnte, aber es widersprach dennoch ihrer Natur, sich davon betrüben oder ängstigen zu lassen. Auch war ihr Selbstvertrauen so solide wie der Palast ihres Königs. Zu lange schon verteidigten sie ihr Reich gegen die dunklen Kräfte. Sie waren siegreich, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war.

Hauptmann Caeril, der von der Ostgrenze in den Palast beordert worden war, um Forlos für die Dauer der Kämpfe zu ersetzen, hob grüßend die Hand, als er aus einem niedrigen Tor trat, das fast immer geschlossen war, nun aber weit offen stand. Es führte zu den Waffenkammern des Palastes. Gewöhnlich reichte die Bewaffnung der Krieger für die alltäglichen Belange aus und sie führten ihre Waffen stets mit sich, pflegten sie selber und bewahrten sie in ihren Häusern auf. Diesmal jedoch war mehr erforderlich, viel mehr und Thranduil hatte aus den schmerzlichen Erfahrungen, die mit dem Tod Orophers und vieler seiner Krieger einhergegangen waren, seine Lehren gezogen.

Unter Caerils wachsamen Augen schleppten Elben große Bündel heran, die im Palasthof aufgereiht und dann geöffnet wurden. Rüstungen enthüllten ihre ganze Pracht in der Morgensonne und Mengen der schweren Kriegsschwerter der Elben mit längeren Klingen als üblich wurden verteilt. Hinzu kamen die Pfeile mit den kegelförmigen Spitzen, die geeignet waren, auch die Rüstungen der Uruk'hai zu durchschlagen.

Unwillkürlich legten sich Legolas' Finger um den Griff seines Jagdmessers. Seine eigene Rüstung befand sich in seinen Gemächern, ebenso die seines Vaters. Sie würden im Laufe des Tages auf die Packpferde verladen und dann zum Anduin geschafft werden. Legolas wollte so lange wie möglich darauf verzichten, sich in diese kriegerische Gewandung zu hüllen, auch wenn es sich am Ende wohl kaum vermeiden lassen würde.

Ionnin musste sein Unbehagen spüren, denn er bewegte sich unruhig. Erst als Legolas ihm ein paar Mal auf den Kopf klopfte, tat er mit einem Gurgeln sein Wohlbehagen wieder kund. Legolas fing sich einen schrägen Blick von Berelion ein, der eindeutig die Haltung des königlichen Heerführers für zu entspannt hielt. Zugegeben, die Sammlung dieses Teils der Truppen halb auf dem Rücken eines Bergsalamanders sitzend zu verfolgen, war nicht gerade üblich. Andererseits sah Legolas keinen Grund, stundenlang oben auf der Palasttreppe zu stehen. Ionnin war die bequemere Alternative.

„Beschwert Euch nicht", spottete Legolas sanft. „Wenn es meinem Vater gelungen wäre, den Warg zu zähmen, würdet Ihr jetzt neben einem der pelzigen Ungetüme stehen."

„Und unsere Krieger würden auf den Nachkommen dieses Monsters in die Schlacht reiten", ergänzte der düsterwaldsche Seneschall mit einem theatralischen Augenrollen. „Ich bin froh, dass Euer Vater wenigstens mit diesem vierbeinigen Mitbringsel gescheitert ist."

„Täuscht Euch nicht, er hat das Vorhaben sicher nicht endgültig aufgegeben."

„Eru bewahre uns!"

Legolas lachte leise in sich hinein. Berelion mochte sich zwar beschweren, aber im Ernstfall würde er sogar einem Rudel Warge seine Vorstellungen von ordentlichem und gesittetem Verhalten nahe bringen. Es war sicher auch ihm zu verdanken, dass trotz der Kürze der Vorbereitungszeit bereits ein Großteil des Heeres komplett ausgestattet und mit einem Versorgungstross auf der Alten Waldstraße in Richtung Westen unterwegs war. Alles verlief planmäßig, wie Legolas zufrieden feststellte.

_Ich hätte es gar nicht erst denken sollen_! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als unmittelbar nach Vollendung dieser Überlegung mit lautem Rufen Tisvien aus dem Palast gelaufen kam. Er rutschte von Ionnins Rücken, noch während sich der Salamander herumdrehte.

„Der Ork!" schrie Tisvien und wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen in der Luft herum. Nach ihren angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen zu schließen, musste ihr nicht nur einer, sondern eine ganze Rotte dicht auf den Fersen sein.

Legolas tauschte einen halb amüsierten, halb fragenden Blick mit Berelion. „Was ist mit dem Ork?"

„Varya…im Verlies!" Tisvien kam zum Stehen und packte ihn am Arm. „Er hat sie…ich weiß nicht…ich glaube, sie ist tot!"

Die Verliese befanden sich tief im Innern des Palastes, der seinerseits zu einem guten Drittel den Berg oberirdisch ausfüllte und den restlichen Teil seiner Höhlen und Kammern unterirdisch hatte. Düsterwalds Königspalast war eigentlich die größte Ansiedlung der Waldelben überhaupt, eine Stadt in der Zahl ihrer Bewohner und ihren Ausmaßen. Von der Palasttreppe bis zu den Verliesen, die sich nicht einmal an der tiefsten Stelle befanden, wo der Waldfluss unter dem Berg dahin floss, war es ein weiter Weg. Ein Weg, den Legolas nun entlang hetzte, immer von dem grauenhaften Bild getrieben, dass Varya ausgerechnet durch den Ork zu Tode gekommen war, für dessen Anwesenheit im Palast er selbst verantwortlich war.

Er würde Izak in Stücke reißen, wenn er wirklich Varyas Tod bewirkt hatte und danach würde er selber in einen Abgrund voller Schuldgefühle stürzen, weil Thranduil den Verlust seiner Gemahlin in keinem Fall verkraften konnte. Legolas war der Weg in die Tiefen des Palastes noch nie so weit vorgekommen und noch nie so kurz gleichermaßen. Erst als er um die letzte Biegung des Ganges stürmte, klärte sich sein Verstand wieder einigermaßen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er so hart die Zähne aufeinander gebissen hatte, dass sie nun schmerzten. Ebenso verkrampft lag seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Jagdmessers. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und starrte in die aufgewühlten Gesichter von mindestens acht Gardekriegern, die den Gang bevölkerten.

„Sie lebt, Hoheit", war das erste, was ihm einer davon nach dem ersten Schrecken entgegen rief.

Legolas schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. Mühsam unterdrückte er die Schwäche seiner immensen Erleichterung und lockerte den Griff seiner Hand am Messer. Dann hoben sich seine Lider langsam und mit klarerem Blick als zuvor erkannte er, dass Gaellas der Überbringer der guten Nachricht gewesen war. „Was ist passiert? Und wo ist sie?"

„In ihrem Arbeitsraum. Izak ist in seiner Kammer", beantwortete Gaellas nur die letzte der Fragen. „Meister Gilnín sagt, sie werden beide leben."

Irritiert von dieser Antwort, aber noch nicht bereit, sich mit dem Rätsel zu befassen, solange er sich nicht von Varyas Zustand überzeugt hatte, schritt Legolas durch die Reihen der Wachen, die ihm schweigend Platz machten. Die Tür zu Varyas Arbeitsraum, diesem umgewidmeten Verlies, stand weit offen und das erste, was Legolas erblickte, war Gilnín, der emsig in Tiegeln und großen Gläsern kramte, in denen Varya ihre Vorräte aufbewahrte.

Als Legolas eintrat, hob der Rhûnar-Heiler nur kurz den Kopf und deutete dann mit einer kurzen Bewegung nach rechts. Dort stand die bequeme Liege, auf der Thranduils Gemahlin gewöhnlich darüber nachsann, warum eines ihrer Experimente entgegen ihrer Erwartung nicht zum Erfolg, sondern zu einer mittleren Katastrophe geführt hatte. Diesmal jedoch lag sie ganz still da und Legolas' Besorgnis wuchs, als er näher trat.

„Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", ließ sich Gilnín vernehmen und klapperte noch hektischer mit den Deckeln der Gläser. „Es geht ihr gut."

_Gut?_ Legolas verbiss sich eine scharfe Bemerkung und setzte sich stattdessen vorsichtig auf den Rand der Liege. Varya ging es alles andere als gut, auch wenn Gilnín da anderer Meinung sein mochte. Wie alle Ithildrim war sie eine helle Erscheinung, ihre Haut hatte gewöhnlich einen milchweißen Farbton, verstärkt noch durch die silbernen Haare. Diesmal jedoch erschien ihm ihr regloses Gesicht wie eine Maske aus hauchdünnem Alabaster, durchscheinend und ohne Wärme. Beinahe gespenstisch waren die blau angelaufenen Lippen und die Aura von Schwäche, die von ihr ausging. Vorsichtig ergriff er ihre Hand und erschrak über die Kälte ihrer Haut. Kein Wunder, dass Tisvien angenommen hatte, die Königin der Tawarwaith sei einen viel zu frühen Tod gestorben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er Gilnín, ohne den Blick von der Elbin zu nehmen, die er wohl ebenso sehr liebte wie Thranduil es tat, wenn auch auf eine andere Art.

Unerwartet schlug sie die Augen auf. Mochte sie auch so aussehen, als hätte sie den Weg in Mandos' Hallen bereits zurückgelegt, ihre Augen sprühten noch immer vor Leben. „Ich habe mich an Izak versucht", antwortete sie an Stelle Erestorions etwas heiser.

„Und das ist das Ergebnis?" forschte er mit einem Anflug von Ärger. „Er ist ein Geschöpf der dunklen Hand und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich in seine Lebensströme zu begeben?"

„Das weiß ich nun auch", erwiderte sie leicht beleidigt. „Hilf mir auf...Danke…Es war eine doch recht ungewöhnliche Erfahrung, aber mir geht es wirklich wieder gut."

Legolas stopfte ihr eines der Kissen in den Rücken und setzte sich so zu ihr, dass sie nicht zur Seite wegrutschen konnte. Entgegen ihrer Worte machte sie noch nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich alleine aufrecht halten konnte. „Hast du vor, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen?"

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt." Sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Außerdem hat Gilnín mich dazu angestiftet."

Legolas warf dem anderen Heiler einen scharfen Blick zu, doch der goss betont konzentriert eine brodelnde Flüssigkeit aus einem kleinen Topf in einen Becher um. Grünlicher Dampf stieg in befremdlichen Spiralen davon auf. Offenbar wurde da soeben eines der abscheulichen, aber immer sehr wirksamen Heilmittel aus Rhûnar fertiggestellt. Eine harmlose Strafe für Varyas Leichtsinn.

Zu Legolas' Überraschung nahm Gilnín den Becher und eilte damit Richtung Tür, wo Berelion mittlerweile stand und schweigend seine doch noch recht lebendige Königin musterte. „Wo wollt Ihr hin?"

„Zu Izak", war die überraschende Antwort des Heilers, begleitet von einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln. „Das Licht der Eldar ist für einen Ork wohl ein harter Brocken. Ich hoffe, er erholt sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder und hört auf, herumzustammeln und zu sabbern."

Varyas Gesichtsausdruck entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Genugtuung. „Gib mir etwas Wein, Legolas. Der Aufenthalt in diesem dunklen Abgrund, den Izak sein Leben nennt, hat mir doch ein wenig die Kehle ausdörren lassen."

„Ich sollte dir statt des Weines etwas ganz anderes geben", grollte er, ohne auch nur die Spur eines Zweifels daran zu lassen, dass er eindeutig Handgreiflichkeiten im Sinn hatte. „Konntest du nicht noch warten, bis ich wieder weg bin? Jetzt werde ich mich die ganze Zeit fragen, ob du dich nicht umbringst, wenn ich dich hier alleine lasse."

„Warum sollte es dir auch besser gehen als deinem Vater?" Sie hatte sogar wieder die Unverschämtheit, ihm zuzublinzeln.

„Varya…", warnte er sie und bemühte sich redlich, ihr nicht die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare noch weiter in Unordnung zu bringen und sie nebenbei auch noch fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie sollte nicht denken, er wäre so leicht zu besänftigen. „Was nützt es, wenn wir Dol Guldur besiegen und bei unserer Rückkehr feststellen, dass du unser Heim zusammen mit dir selber dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hast?"

„Ach, Legolas", seufzte sie und lehnte sich kurz an ihn. „Ich verspreche dir, nicht noch einmal diesen Versuch mit Izak zu machen. Du kannst beruhigt abreisen. Geh und kümmere dich um unser Heer. Sie brauchen dich viel nötiger als ich. Gilnín wird mich gleich in mein Gemach bringen und ich werde wahrscheinlich deine Abreise verschlafen, so erschöpft bin ich."

Eher zögerlich, aber sich durchaus bewusst, dass ihre Worte nicht treffender hätten sein können, ließ er sie auf der Liege sitzen und schickte sich an, den Arbeitsraum zu verlassen.

„Legolas", hielt ihre Stimme ihn zurück. Als er sich umdrehte, war jegliche Leichtigkeit aus ihrer Miene verschwunden. „Nichts zieht mich in Mandos' Hallen, aber dennoch würde ich diesen Weg antreten, sollte dir oder Thranduil etwas zustoßen."

Sie meinte es ernst, bitterernst. Legolas nickte schweigend, er würde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um das zu verhindern.

Kaum kam er an dem Verlies vorbei, in dem man Izak untergebracht hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass ein Krieg gegen Dol Guldur möglicherweise eine leichter zu überschauende Aufgabe sein würde, als die Neugierde einer Heilerin in Grenzen zu halten. Vor allen Dingen war es wohl ungefährlicher als eine Begegnung mit ihr, wie sie Izak zu Teil geworden war.

Ohne es zu wollen, wallte Mitleid in Legolas auf. Gilnín bemühte sich gerade, dem Ork den Heiltrank einzuflößen. Nicht so einfach für ihn, denn Saurons Geschöpf sabberte nicht nur und stammelte Laute voller Panik, sondern zuckte auch noch zu allem Überfluss unkontrolliert.

o

o

Entgegen aller Annahmen war das Quellwasser hier nichts besonderes, eher der Ort selber, der diese Ruhe ausstrahlte und die Tatsache, dass es sich um das Herz Lothloriens handelte. Alles Leben, alle Kraft der Eldar und auch des Ringes, dessen Hüterin sie war, schien sich hier besser konzentrieren zu können und ihr den Blick auf Begebenheiten zu ermöglichen, deren Zeuge sie nie gewesen war, nie sein konnte oder auch nie sein würde. Da niemand sie an ihrem Spiegel störte, zog sich Galadriel gelegentlich auch an diesen Ort zurück, wenn sie einfach nur nachdenken wollte. Über die Bilder, die sie am Tag zuvor in der trügerischen Oberfläche des Spiegels erblickt hatte zum Beispiel.

Ein Kitzeln riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen, in denen sie nun schon eine Weile versunken war. Galadriel warf einen Blick auf ihren linken Fuß und erstarrte. Es wand sich tatsächlich ein Regenwurm über ihre große Zehe. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei war sie auf den Beinen und beförderte dieses unverschämte Geschöpf ein gutes Stück von sich weg. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie, wie sich dieser Wurm ungeachtet der rüden Behandlung sofort wieder daran machte, sich in den dunklen Waldboden zu winden.

Galadriel hasste Regenwürmer!

Sie wusste nicht, warum dem so war, doch diese Geschöpfe, die keinen wirklichen Anfang und auch kein Ende hatten, waren ihr suspekt. Außerdem fand sie sie abstoßend. Das schlechte Gewissen für diese ungerechte Haltung hatte sie schon vor einer Ewigkeit verbannt. Auch der Naturverbundenheit einer Elda waren Grenzen gesetzt. Man konnte nicht jedes Geschöpf Iluvatars gleichermaßen lieben.

„Du musst uns helfen!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Arwen endgültig den Versuch Galadriels, sich über einige Worte klar zu werden, die nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren, die sie aber dennoch tief getroffen hatten. Celebrians Tochter stürmte die Treppe herunter und baute sich zornbebend vor ihr auf. „Wenn er es nicht anders will, dann muss man ihn eben zu seinem Glück zwingen!"

Auch ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel war klar, wer hier gemeint war. „Was hat Hauptmann Forlos getan?"

Arwens Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet. „Er ist ein Dummkopf!"

„Sei nicht so naiv, Kind. Natürlich ist er das. Alle Männer sind es, unsterblich oder nicht", winkte Galadriel ungeduldig ab. Sollte sie etwa in Gefahr laufen, diese Wette zu verlieren? „Also?"

Celebrians Tochter, mit dem gleichen Bewegungsdrang gesegnet wie Galadriel selber in solchen Fällen, marschierte immer fünf Schritte auf der kleinen Lichtung hin und wieder zurück, während sie ihre Wut niederkämpfte. „Er verlässt Maedcam. Ich meine, er hat ihr gesagt, dass es keine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben wird. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Schweigend schüttelte Galadriel den Kopf. Sie war eindeutig überrascht. So, wie sich die beiden in den vergangenen Wochen benommen hatten, war auch für den unempfänglichsten aller Erstgeborenen offenkundig gewesen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Eine Verbindung war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und Galadriel hatte sogar gehofft, dass es noch vor der Abreise der Krieger soweit sein würde.

„Und es hat nicht einmal damit zu tun, dass er nichts für sie empfindet", empörte sich Arwen und wedelte zornig mit den Händen in der Luft herum. „Ganz im Gegenteil, er meinte, dass er nicht gut genug für sie ist."

„Oh", machte Galadriel und zog eine Grimasse. Unwillkürlich gesellte sie sich zu ihrer Enkelin und nahm ebenfalls die Wanderung über die Lichtung auf. Diese unsinnige Selbstlosigkeit unter Liebenden hatte sie schon immer ärgerlich gemacht. Celebrian hatte ihre Eltern damit fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als Elrond in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war. Zum Glück hatte Celeborn das Ganze in die Hand genommen und Elrond auf den nötigen Weg verwiesen, um seine Tochter endlich aus dem tiefen und für ihre Umgebung sehr anstrengenden Jammertal der unglücklichen Liebe zu befreien. Leider war Celeborn gerade nicht verfügbar.

„Weil sie angeblich zu zart ist für Düsterwald", schnaubte Arwen. „Und weil sie noch nie Lothlorien verlassen hat."

„Hm", machte Galadriel an diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung. Die Aussicht, dass die Verbindung in eine Richtung lief, in der sie ihre Wette trotz allem verlieren würde, behagte ihr gar nicht. Andererseits hatte sie mittlerweile ohnehin ihre Zweifel, ob Forlos so ein Gewinn sein würde. Für Lothlorien sicherlich, aber für sie selber? Er hatte einfach zu große Ähnlichkeit mit Haldir und zwei Hauptmänner von dieser Sorte waren ihr zu anstrengend.

Arwen blieb stehen und krauste die Nase. „Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass er in diesem Punkt Recht hat. Sie hat Lothlorien wirklich noch nie verlassen."

„Das kann man ändern", bemerkte Galadriel und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Haldir wird es nicht zulassen", wandte Arwen zwischen Hoffen und Bangen ein. „Zu gefährlich."

„Haldir ist nicht der Herr des Goldenen Waldes, auch wenn er das gelegentlich zu vergessen scheint", belehrte Galadriel sie sanft. „Wenn ich es wünsche, dass Maedcam sie zumindest begleitet, bis sie auf die Heere am anderen Ufer des Anduin getroffen sind, so kann er kaum etwas dagegen einwenden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie will es wirklich."

„Natürlich", behauptete Arwen voller Inbrunst. „Und ich werde sie begleiten. Ich danke dir."

Etwas überrascht blickte Galadriel ihrer Enkelin nach, die schon wieder die Treppe heraufstürmte, um in ihrer energischen Art auch sofort alles in die Wege zu leiten. Sie konnte sich natürlich irren, aber im Gespräch war eigentlich immer nur die Rede von Maedcam gewesen und nicht von Arwen. Andererseits war es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn Maedcam Unterstützung bei sich hatte. Arwen war weder durch Forlos und ganz sicher nicht durch Haldir einzuschüchtern. Sie würde der Elbin zur Seite stehen, wenn beide Hauptmänner sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese ungewöhnliche Begleitung wehren würden.

Galadriel beschloss, sich auf die kleine Bank zu setzen und zu warten, bis einer der beiden Elben hier auftauchte. Denn das würde mit Sicherheit geschehen und irgendwie hatte sie im Gefühl, dass es ausgerechnet Haldir sein würde. Eigentlich sollte er zufrieden sein, denn wie es schien, gewann er die Wette. Nicht, dass Galadriel sich sehr darüber grämte, einen Bogen verloren zu haben. Die Waffe war bereits in Auftrag gegeben und er hätte sie ohnehin bald von ihr erhalten. Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich nur, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, Thranduil einen so guten Krieger wie Forlos abspenstig zu machen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu ihrem Spiegel. Thranduil hatte ihr da etwas unterstellt, das sie tief getroffen hatte. Wie lauter waren ihre Beweggründe gewesen, Celeborn den Rat zu geben, Amdir in seinen Entscheidungen in diesem Krieg nicht zu hinterfragen? Natürlich hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn Amroth, sein Sohn, ihm dann in der Herrschaft über Lorien folgen würde. Amroth war ein eher sanfter Charakter, nie glücklich bei dem Gedanken, eines Tages Lorien führen zu müssen. Schon bald, nachdem er das Amt von Amdir hatte übernehmen müssen, verließ er sich immer mehr darauf, dass Galadriel und auch Celeborn sich kümmerten. Es war eine gute Regelung gewesen, für alle Beteiligten.

Vielleicht war sie berechnend gewesen, Galadriel kannte ihr Schwächen, aber das gab Thranduil immer noch kein Recht, über sie zu urteilen. Er war selber kein unschuldiges Lamm und sie hatte ihn noch nie leiden können. Was umgekehrt allerdings genauso galt. Wenn es nach seinem Vater gegangen wäre, hätte sie in Doriath keine Zuflucht gefunden und Thranduil dachte da ähnlich. Beinahe wäre es ihnen sogar gelungen, Thingol von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen.

Galadriel gab allerdings zu, dass Oropher und Thranduil nicht die einzigen gewesen waren, die ihnen mit Misstrauen begegneten. Allerdings waren sie die einzigen, die es damals auch so unverhohlen zeigten. Bis heute konnte niemand Thranduil den Vorwurf machen, sein Gegenüber darüber im Unklaren zu lassen, wie er zu ihm stand. Er war ehrlich in seiner Zuneigung, aber auch besonders deutlich in seiner Abneigung. Diesem Elb ging jede Subtilität ab. Vielleicht war es seine Direktheit, die sie von Anfang an befremdet hatte. Sie war einen derartigen Umgang, der gelegentlich an Grobheit erinnerte, einfach nicht gewohnt. Es reichte ihr selbst jetzt noch, wenn Celeborn diesen Charakterzug, der ihm auch nicht fremd war, in manchen Situationen ebenfalls zeigte.

Das Geräusch schneller Schritte beendete ihre Überlegungen. Also war Haldir wirklich aufgebracht, denn sonst hätte sie sein Nahen eher gespürt denn gehört. Seufzend erhob sie sich und setzte eine gelassene Miene auf. Wenn er sie zu sehr wegen Maedcam und Arwen bedrängte, würde sie ihn eben erinnern, dass er vor einigen Jahren die Freundschaft zu ihrer Enkelin doch ein bisschen zu tief hatte werden lassen und Celeborn es nur deswegen nicht wusste, weil Galadriel ihrer Enkelin die Erfahrung bislang gegönnt hatte. Das würde ihn schon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holen. Es war nämlich kaum anzunehmen, dass Celeborn ähnlich großzügig dachte, was seine einzige Enkelin anging.

Galadriel verbarg gerade noch ein boshaftes Lächeln, als Haldir die Treppe erreichte.

o

o

Galen hockte auf dem Boden vor dem Ruderhaus, den Rücken an die glänzende schwarze Holzwand gelehnt. Die Knie hatte er angezogen und seine Handgelenke ruhten darauf, während seine Finger abwesend einen vertrockneten Zweig drehten, den er in den Tiefen einer Kiste gefunden hatte. Das Kraut verströmte immer dann, wenn man es ein wenig rieb, einen herben, beinahe bitteren Geruch und er fragte sich, was es für eine Wirkung haben könnte. Prüfend hielt er es dicht vor die Nase und atmete tief ein. Ein Würgereiz überfiel ihn und er legte den Zweig rasch beiseite. So langsam ahnte er, welchen Zweck diese Pflanze erfüllen konnte.

Eine schläfrige Atmosphäre herrschte auf der ‚Libelle'. Warricks Männer hatten das Schiff in ein schwarzes Juwel verwandelt, es gab kaum noch etwas für sie zu tun. Von der Strömung des Anduin getragen und dank einer leichten Brise, die die Segel zu ihrer eleganten Form eines Insektenflügels aufblähte, war es nicht nötig, die Ruder zur Hilfe zu nehmen. Schnell und sicher trug das Schiff sie ihrem Ziel entgegen. Nur die Geräusche der Segel, das leichte Knarren der Taue und der Anduin selber waren zu hören, der sich vor dem schnittigen Bug der ‚Libelle' bereitwillig teilte.

Galen betrachtete aus halbgeschlossenen Augen die seltsamen Reisenden, die sich an Deck eingefunden hatten, um in der Dämmerung zu beobachten, wie Warrick sich anschickte, alsbald einen Ankerplatz in einer der kleinen Buchten anzusteuern. Das dunkle Zentrum, um das alle zu kreisen schienen, war Erestor. Bruchtals Seneschall war einsilbig, seit sie die Alte Furt hinter sich gelassen hatten. Er stand vorne am Bug, in seinen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass niemand wagte, ihn anzusprechen.

„Was hältst du davon?" Mit dieser leisen Frage ließ sich Estel neben ihm nieder und reichte ihm einen Becher mit kühlem Frischwasser, das sie bei den Beorningern in die Fässer gefüllt hatten, die in nun in ordentlichen Reihen im Unterdeck festgezurrt waren. Von Wein schien Erestor nicht mehr viel zu halten, seit Gilnín ihm seinen Mageninhalt auf die nackten Füße geleert hatte.

„Wegen eines Zwischenfalls sollte man nicht gleich Wein als solchen verdammen", schmunzelte Galen und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Estel verzog das Gesicht. „Das meinte ich nicht, auch wenn du natürlich Recht hast. Ich meine die Suche nach Marsden."

„Zeitverschwendung", erklärte Galen achselzuckend. Zu seinem Schrecken wandte Erestor den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Auch wenn seine Augen unter der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen waren, fröstelte Galen leicht.

„Er hört selbst für einen Elda verdammt gut", raunte Estel sehr leise. „Denkst du, wir werden ihn finden?"

„Denkst du, es wäre gut für uns, wenn dem so wäre?" war die zweifelnde Gegenfrage.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es geht nicht mehr länger nur um Erestors Rache." Estel nahm einen Wetzstein mit lorischen Verzierungen aus seiner Gürteltasche und begann, eines der zwei Messer zu schärfen, die unter seinem Waffengurt steckten.

„Wir sollen herausfinden, warum man so gut auf uns vorbereitet war", erinnerte ihn Galen und beobachtete interessiert, dass eine Luke im Vorschiff geöffnet wurde. Zuerst erschien der helle Schopf Leiloss', dann folgten ihr Rumil, Hestia und schließlich der junge Rohirrim. Die beiden letzten schleppten ein Gewirr aus Ketten mit sich.

„Was habt ihr da?" erkundigte sich bereits Elladan, der mit seinem Bruder auf einer Taurolle gesessen und eher gelangweilt ein Brettspiel gespielt hatte. Wie sehr es ihn gelangweilt hatte, erkannte man daran, dass er sofort aufsprang und Elrohir einfach mitten im Spiel zurückließ.

„Ein Rätsel", rief Hestia aufgeregt und rasselte ein wenig mit den Ketten. „Es war in einer Kiste. Leiloss hat sie gefunden, als wir nach diesem Maltik suchten, von dem Gilnín so betrunken war. Ihr wisst schon, als er Lord Erestor auf die Füße ge-"

„Sei still!" fuhr Leiloss sie an. „Weiß zufällig jemand, welchem Zweck sie dienen?"

Über sich auf dem Ruderhaus hörte Galen, wie Warrick unruhig mit der Zunge schnalzte und mit einem kurzen Befehl das Steuerrad an einen seiner Männer weitergab. Dann polterte er mit schweren Schritten die schmale Holztreppe hinunter, über die man vom Ruderdeck auf das Hauptdeck gelangte. Der Kapitän der ‚Libelle', ausstaffiert wie die gründlich gereinigte Version eines Piraten von Umbar, murmelte besorgt vor sich hin.

„Legt es lieber beiseite, Herrin", rief er warnend und streckte die Arme aus, um die Ketten an sich zu nehmen. „Hier waren viele Dinge an Bord, die nicht ganz geheuer sind. Böse Dinge, glaubt mir."

„Beruhigt Euch, guter Mann", lächelte Elladan. „So bedrohlich wird diese Kette schon nicht sein."

Galen und Estel tauschten einen langen Blick, dann erhoben sie sich gleichzeitig, um langsam den Ort des Geschehens anzusteuern. Hestia mühte sich inzwischen, das Knäuel aus Ketten zu entwirren. Es waren recht dünne, kleine Kettenringe, die zu einer Art schwarzem Netz verbunden waren. Interessiert von den Umstehenden beobachtet, schüttelte sie solange daran herum, bis sich das Gebilde langsam entfaltete und zu einer Art Umhang in der Form eines Halbkreises wurde.

„Von einem Kettenhemd hab ich ja schon gehört", grinste Elladan und strich mit den Fingern prüfend über das Metall. „Aber ein Kettenumhang mit so großen Löchern? Was soll das für einen Zweck haben?"

„Hestia!" sagte Erestor scharf. „Leg es aus den Händen."

Sie warf ihm einen störrischen Blick zu.

„Besser wäre es", stimmte Warrick sorgenvoll zu.

„Ihr seid alle viel zu feige!" schlug sich Leiloss überraschend auf Hestias Seite. Entschlossen nahm sie der Sterblichen den Umhang aus den Händen und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. „Seht Ihr? Es passiert gar nichts. Es ist einfach nur ein geschmackloses Kleidungsstück."

„Leg ihn dennoch ab", bat Rumil unruhig.

Galen seufzte. Leiloss stand Hestia zumindest in diesem Punkt an Unvernunft in nichts nach. Je mehr sie sie aufforderten, diesen Umhang wieder wegzulegen, desto verbissener würde sie darauf beharren, ihn noch weiter auf den Schultern zu halten. Er kannte Ithildrim schließlich besser als jeder andere hier. Prompt wurde die Falte auf Leiloss' Stirn noch ein wenig tiefer und sie schob die beiden Haken am Kragen dieses seltsamen Kleidungsstückes ineinander.

Die Veränderung war erschreckend. Es raschelte metallisch, als ein Zittern durch das Kettengewand ging, dann zog es sich blitzschnell um die schmale Gestalt der Ithildrim zusammen. Mit einem Entsetzenslaut fiel Leiloss flach auf den Rücken.

„Erus Licht!" rief Elladan erschrocken, kaum zu hören unter dem Schrei von Leiloss, die sofort hektisch zu zappeln begann.

Alle stürmten zugleich vor und versuchten, einen Teil einer Kette zu fassen zu bekommen, damit sie dieses Netz auseinander ziehen konnten. Leiloss schrie immer noch, brach aber ab, als sich der Umhang unterhalb ihrer Kehle zu einer Würgeschlinge schloss und ihr die Luft absperrte. Elladan hatte die Finger unter diesen Kragen geschoben und versuchte mit aller Macht, ein weiteres Zusammenziehen zu verhindern, unterstützt von seinem Zwilling. Estel hielt sein Messer in der Hand und stocherte damit am Verschluss herum, während Rumil ebenso wild vorne herumzerrte.

Leiloss war in diesem Netz gefangen, das sich fest um sie gelegt hatte und sie zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammte. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Galen gerichtet, nahm ihr Gesicht langsam einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck an, ein leichter Blauschimmer erschien bereits auf der Haut. Galen knurrte vor Hilflosigkeit, als er bemerkte, dass sich das Gespinst mit jedem Atemzug der Ithildrim weiter zusammenzog.

„Geht zur Seite!" Die herrische Stimme übertönte alle anderen Geräusche. Erestor schob Estel und die Zwillinge aus dem Weg. „Ihr auch, Rumil!"

Nur zögernd machte der Galadhel ihm Platz. Galen war zwar sofort zurückgetreten, ließ Bruchtals Seneschall aber keinen Moment aus den Augen, als dieser sich neben Leiloss auf die Knie sinken ließ. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht so schwer zu deuten wie immer, legte Erestor seine rechte Hand auf den einfachen Hakenverschluss des Umhangs, der sich bereits deutlich in Leiloss' Kehlkopf gedrückt hatte. Einige qualvolle Atemzüge lang geschah nichts, dann schlossen sich Erestors lange, schlanke Finger beinahe sanft um die Schließen und er senkte leicht die Stirn. Kaum merklich bewegten sich seine Lippen, unhörbare Worte fanden ihren Weg und suchten nach den Kräften, die diesen unseligen Umhang mit Leben füllten.

Galen, vielleicht empfänglicher als die anderen für alles, was sich hinter der sichtbaren Welt abspielte, in der sie den Großteil ihrer Existenz verbrachten, war beeindruckt, welche Kraft der Noldo zu entfesseln in der Lage war. Erestor bewegte sich in einem Bereich, der nicht ausschließlich vom Licht der Eldar erhellt war. Für Galen war das vielleicht das Erstaunlichste an diesem ganzen Zwischenfall, denn Zweifel, dass Leiloss aus der tödlichen Umklammerung gerettet werden würde, hatte er nun keine mehr. Vielmehr fragte er sich, woher Erestor so vertraut war mit der Dunkelheit. Bislang hatte er erst eine Person getroffen, die ebenso wenig davor zurückgeschreckt war und das war Enach gewesen, die sich am Ende daran verloren hatte.

Ein erstickter Laut hinter ihm lenkte ihn ab. Als Galen sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie Hestia zu Boden sank. Jannerik fing sie zwar auf, starrte aber mit allen Anzeichen von Panik zu Galen.

„Was hat sie nur?" rief er und schüttelte die junge Sterbliche heftig.

„Lass das!" befahl Galen und eilte zu ihr herüber. „Du brichst ihr noch das Genick!"

Errötend gehorchte der Rohirrim prompt und löste seinen Griff, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Es knallte vernehmlich, als Hestias kraftlose Form auf die Planken traf und ihr Hinterkopf besonders heftig aufschlug. Galen unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Hoffentlich fehlten ihr jetzt nicht noch mehr Jahre. Ein fröhliches Kleinkind würde Erestor in einen Tobsuchtsanfall treiben und nachdem er nun wusste, dass Elronds Seneschall nicht nur ein stilles und tiefes Wasser war, sondern auch noch ein sehr viel gefährlicheres, als er je vermutet hätte, wollte er sich das doch lieber ersparen.

Zum Glück blinzelte sie ihn an, kaum hatte er einen Arm unter ihre Schultern geschoben und sie etwas aufgerichtet. „Galen", murmelte sie und ihre Lider flatterten etwas. „Ich sehe tote Elben."

Irritiert blickte er sich um. „Aber nicht hier."

„Nein, weit weg." Pures Grauen beschattete ihr Gesicht. „Marsden hat sie getötet. Einfach so."

Für Hestia wohl völlig unverständlich strahlte Galen sie an. Sie erinnerte sich. Erus Licht schien wieder für sie. „Das ist lange her, Hestia."

„Ich habe ihn gesucht", flüsterte sie mit schwächer werdender Stimme. „Dafür wollte ich ihn töten."

Nur nicht ohnmächtig werden, beschwor Galen sie im Stillen und ließ sich hinreißen, ihr etwas von seiner Kraft zu geben. Das war bei Sterblichen eine Sache für sich und außerdem teilte Galen nicht gerne mit ihnen, besonders nicht mit dieser. „Hast du ihn gefunden?"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt, bevor sie den Sinn seiner Frage verstand. „Beinahe. Der weiße Hase hilft weiter."

Nach diesen Worten vollzog sich eine abrupte Wandlung. Sie verzog das Gesicht, ihre Augen wurden groß und dann gab sie einen Schmerzenslaut von sich. „Das tut aber weh! Bin ich gefallen?"

Da war es wieder, das halbe Kind, das sich an nichts erinnerte. Galen half ihr seufzend auf. „Das bist du."

„Oh. Was ist mit Leiloss los?" Mit einer Hand rieb sie sich den Hinterkopf, während sie gleichzeitig an Galen vorbeispähte. „Und was macht Lord Erestor da?"

Galen drehte sich um und begegnete diesem durchdringenden Blick aus Erestors Obsidianaugen. Der Seneschall löste gerade die letzten Ketten von Leiloss, die sofort keuchend um Atem rang und sich verzweifelt bemühte, einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Erestor hingegen verlor jegliches Interessen an ihr und kam mit langen Schritten auf Galen und Hestia zu, die mit einem Laut des Erschreckens hinter dem Heiler Schutz suchte. Galen konnte sie verstehen, Erestor sah so aus, wie er sich als Kind immer Melkor vorgestellt hatte.

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Fragt sie besser selbst. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Offenbar brauchen wir einen weißen Hasen." Sollte Erestor sich damit abplagen, was ein weißer Hase mit Marsden zu tun hatte. Galen schlenderte lieber zu Leiloss hinüber, die mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Boden saß, sich von Elrohir bemuttern ließ, was wiederum Rumil dazu brachte, Elronds Sohn mit finsteren Blicken zu durchbohren. „Na, Leiloss, wie war dein kleiner Ausflug in Mandos' Hallen? Du solltest vielleicht die Finger von Dingen lassen, die dir fremd sind."

Wütend blitzte sie ihn an, bekam aber erwartungsgemäß keinen Ton heraus. Galen lächelte boshaft und wandte sich ab, um Warrick und Estel zu helfen, die den Umhang mit zwei Besenstielen vom Boden aufgenommen hatten und in hohem Bogen in den Anduin warfen.

„Kann sie nicht sprechen?" erkundigte sich Estel grinsend.

Galen grinste ebenso schadenfroh zurück. „Nein und ich schätze, es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis sie auch nur ein Flüstern hervorbringt."

„Hast du kein Mittel dagegen?"

„Sicher."

„Aber du willst es ihr nicht geben", vermutete Estel unter völligem Fehlen von Empörung oder Tadel.

„Nur, wenn sie mich danach fragt", prustete Galen.

o

o

„Das Heer ist nun auf dem Weg", berichtete Berelion und musterte sorgenvoll seine Königin, die wie hingegossen in einem der beiden bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin in ihrem Gemach lag. „Legolas bat mich noch, Euch auszurichten, dass Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen sollt. Es wird keinen Anlass geben, den Weg in Mandos' Hallen anzutreten. – Versteht Ihr, was er damit meinte?"

„Der gute Junge", murmelte Varya mit schwacher Stimme und hoffte, sie würde es nicht zu sehr übertreiben.

Berelion musterte sie scharf, aber Varya kannte sich gut genug in ihren eigenen Lebensströmen aus, dass sie eine kurze Blässe bewirken konnte. Sich selber schwächen konnte jeder Heiler, sich selber kurieren leider nicht. Das Misstrauen des Seneschalls verflog, stattdessen seufzte er schwer. „Hoheit, wollt Ihr mir eine Gunst gewähren?"

_Was sollte das denn nun wieder?_ Sie hob etwas den Kopf von der Rückenlehne und lächelte auffordernd. „Aber natürlich, Berelion, und nennt mich endlich Varya. Ich bitte Euch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit darum."

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er sich neben dem Sessel auf einem Knie nieder und ergriff ihre Hand, die kraftlos über der Lehne hing. „Brecht nicht mein Herz, indem Ihr wegen eines Orks zu ernstlichem Schaden kommt", forderte er eindringlich. „Zügelt Euren Wagemut und unternehmt keinen weiteren Versuch, wie den, der mir am heutigen Morgen das Blut in den Adern hat gefrieren lassen."

„Das werde ich nicht", versprach sie und war sehr erleichtert, ihn nicht belügen zu müssen.

„Dann lasse ich Euch nun ruhen", seufzte er und erhob sich wieder. „Ein Ork ist es einfach nicht Wert."

„Ihr habt Recht", nickte sie sanft.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, wartete sie noch einen Moment, ob er vielleicht nochmals zurückkäme, bevor sie aus dem Sessel aufsprang und sich erst einmal ausgiebig reckte. Die Haltung einer Leidenden war ihrer Meinung nach äußerst anstrengend. Dann durchquerte sie den großzügigen Raum, in dem jedes Ding sie an ihren König erinnerte, um sich einen Becher von dem noch heißen Gewürzwein zu nehmen, den Tisvien ihr noch vor Berelions Besuch gebracht hatte.

Den kostbaren Silberpokal in der Hand schlenderte sie zurück an den Kamin und sah abwesend den Flammen zu, die sich an einem dicken Buchenholzscheit versuchten. Das Feuer würde am Ende gewinnen, aber es war doch erstaunlich, wie lange das Holz ihm immer widerstehen konnte. Varya strich abwesend mit dem Zeigefinger über das Wellenmuster auf der Außenseite des Bechers. Die Hitze des Weines drang durch das Silber und wärmte ihre Fingerspitze, die ebenso wie ihre anderen Finger noch leicht taub war, seit sie Izak mit dieser Hand berührt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Berelion", flüsterte sie den Flammen zu. „Ein Ork mag es nicht Wert sein, aber Izak schon."

Thranduils Berater konnte nicht ahnen, was sie erlebt hatte in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen ihre Kraft sich mit der des Orks verbunden hatte. Varya hatte selber nicht damit gerechnet. Weder im Guten noch im Schlechten. In einen Abgrund aus Dunkelheit und Bosheit war sie gestürzt, um in einem Meer von Feuer und Angst zu ertrinken. Sie hätte sich sofort wieder aus diesem Inferno zurückgezogen, wenn sie nicht tief vergraben unter dieser ganzen Schlechtigkeit, die nötig gewesen war, ein Geschöpf wie ihn zu erschaffen, etwas entdeckt hätte. Es war nur ein Funken, ein winziger Funken vom Licht der Eldar, der es geschafft hatte, in dieser Kreatur weiter zu existieren. Wie ihm das gelungen war, wusste sie nicht, aber er war da und Varya würde sich nicht nur mit dem Wissen um seine Existenz zufrieden geben.

Sie schrak zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Gilnìn um Einlass bat. Vorsichtshalber ließ sie sich wieder im Sessel nieder und forderte ihn erst dann auf, einzutreten. Zum Glück war der Heiler alleine. Einen Becher mit einem seiner effektiven, aber widerlich schmeckenden Heiltränke in der Hand kam er herein und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. Sie kannte den Trank genau, immerhin verabreichte sie ihn auch gerne und häufig.

„Vergiss es", wehrte sie ab, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Ich weiß, was du da heranbringst und ich werde es nicht trinken!"

Verblüfft blieb er mitten im Raum stehen. „Sicher?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann muss ich ihn wohl aus dem Fenster schütten", seufzte er von so viel Entschlossenheit geschlagen.

„Aber nicht auf die Rosen", warnte ihn Varya. „Dieser Trank würde sie zum Verdorren bringen. Thranduil liebt die Rosenstöcke."

Gekränkt nahm Gilnín mit einer Bodenvase vorlieb. „Es ist ein guter Trank."

„Das sind sie alle, wenn du sie herstellst", tröstete ihn Varya. Sie hatte nicht vor, auf ihm herumzuhacken. Gilnín war ihr einziger Verbündeter bei dem Vorhaben, das sie schon seit Stunden beschäftigte. „Setz dich zu mir. Du warst noch einmal bei Izak?"

Er ließ sich in Thranduils Sessel nieder. Ein seltsamer Anblick für Varya, die dort sonst nur ihren Gemahl kannte. Aber ein Vergleich war nicht angebracht und sicherlich auch nicht gerecht. Niemand konnte mit Thranduil verglichen werden, jedenfalls ihrer Meinung nach.

„Er erholt sich langsamer als du", informierte Gilnín sie. „Und ist immer noch verstört."

„Das kann ich mir denken", murmelte sie zustimmend.

Gilnín verschränkte die Hände ineinander und musterte sie eine Weile gründlich. Je länger er nachdachte, desto unglücklicher wurde seine Miene. „Du hast etwas in ihm gefunden", vermutete er schließlich düster. „Und das wird dir keine Ruhe lassen, bis du nicht das Rätsel gelöst hast. Und du wirst natürlich irgendeine sehr gefährliche Idee haben-„

„In ihm ist noch das Licht der Eldar."

Gilnín verschluckte sich und hustete, bis Varya ihm ihren Weinbecher in die Hand drückte. Erst nach einem großen Schluck, noch einem zweiten und zweifelndem Kopfschütteln war er in der Lage, wieder weiter zu reden. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass Morgoth die ersten Orks aus Gefangenen unserer Art erschuf."

„Ich weiß", nickte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Er müsste uralt sein", erklärte der andere Heiler kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er das eben nicht ist. Izak ist jung, das merkt man. Er hätte auch gar nicht so lange unter seinesgleichen überleben können. Selbst jetzt ist es ihm kaum gelungen."

„Vielleicht wurde dieser Teil von ihm, der eigentlich ein Teil von uns ist, nur weitergegeben", schlug sie vor. Als hätte sie sich nicht auch schon den Kopf zermartert, wie es möglich sein konnte.

„Vererbt?" Gilníns Stimme bebte vor Zweifel. „Wir haben nicht einmal eine Vorstellung, wie sie sich fortpflanzen."

„Sie kriechen aus dem Schlamm."

„So heißt es", nickte er. „Aber das erklärt noch nicht, wie sie dort hineinkommen. Es gibt natürlich mehrere Theorien dazu."

Und eine war unappetitlicher als die andere. Varya winkte hastig ab, bevor Gilnín in seiner gelehrten Art nun mit einer Aufzählung begann. „Das ist doch auch unwichtig. Ich will nur einen Weg finden, wie wir ihm helfen können."

„Das ist alles andere als unwichtig", beharrte Gilnín leicht verschnupft. „Bevor du etwas wieder an die Oberfläche holst, von dem du nicht einmal weißt, wie es dahin gekommen ist, solltest du dich doch kundiger über seine Ursprünge machen. Wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit!" rief sie aufgebracht. Sofort hob sie beschwichtigend die Hand, denn Gilnín war zusammengezuckt und hatte eine kleine Menge Gewürzwein über seine Robe geschüttet. „Es tut mir leid."

„Nicht schlimm", wehrte er ab und zupfte ein Stück Zimtstange von seiner Brust.

„Wirklich, Gilnín, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien." Ungeduldig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.

„Nun ja, es überdeckt wenigstens etwas den Rosenduft", sagte er trocken und ließ die Zimtstange wieder in den Becher fallen.

„Stimmt", nickte sie verblüfft. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt…"

„Offenbar ist es der einzige Duft, der im Badeöl in der Unterkunft für eure Gäste vorhanden ist."

„Ich lasse dir von Tisvien anderen bringen. Lavendel?"

Gilnín lächelte freudlos. „Reden wir nun über Badeöl oder den Ork?"

„Izak ist kein Ork!"

„Noch ist er einer. Nur, weil du in ihm eine flüchtige Erinnerung an einen Erstgeborenen entdeckt hast, macht ihn das noch nicht zu einem der unseren." Stur schüttelte Gilnín den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn, hilft es weder ihm noch uns. Du kannst dich nicht noch einmal vorwagen. Keiner von euch beiden würde es überleben."

Er hatte Recht und das gefiel Varya überhaupt nicht. Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten unwillkürlich Richtung Kinn nach unten. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Gilnín musste ebenso wie sie das Dilemma spüren, in dem sie sich befanden. Endlich hatten sie zumindest eine Ahnung davon, warum sich Izak so deutlich von seinen Artgenossen unterschied, aber es führte kein Weg zu einer Heilung oder wie auch immer man es nennen konnte.

„Du sagst, dieser Funke ist noch deutlich?" erkundigte sich Gilnín schließlich gedehnt.

Mit neuer Hoffnung richtete sie sich auf und nickte eifrig. „Ja, aber ich spürte, dass da noch mehr ist. Wie winzige Splitter eines zerbrochenen Spiegels."

„Den man zusammenfügen muss", ergänzte er in Gedanken. „Zusammenfügen, ohne dass sich einer von uns in Gefahr begibt. Es kommt auf ihn alleine an. Möglich, dass er es gar nicht will."

„Doch, bestimmt", widersprach Varya. Außerdem hatte sie gar nicht vor, Izak um seine Zustimmung zu bitten. Der Elb in ihm würde mit Sicherheit aus diesem Albtraum befreit werden wolle. Was interessierte sie da der Ork, in dem er gefangen war?

In Gilnín stritten wohl recht unterschiedliche Gefühle um die Oberhand. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um den Becher, entspannten sich wieder, er schüttelte den Kopf, um schließlich tief einzuatmen. Varya beugte sich leicht vor. Er hatte eine Idee und nun besaß er die Dreistigkeit, sie auf die Folter zu spannen. Dabei war er der einzige, auf dem nun alle ihre Hoffnungen ruhten. Gilnín mochte es an der nötigen Standfestigkeit fehlen, sobald er mit einer Schnittwunde konfrontiert wurde, aber wenn es irgendwo ein Mittel gab, diesen Elb aus dem Ork sozusagen hervorzulocken, dann würde er es kennen.

„Calagad."

Varya stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, bei dem Gilnín höchst interessiert beide Augenbrauen hob. „Es ist so einfach", erklärte sie ihre Verärgerung. „Darauf hätte ich eher kommen können. Und ungefährlich."

„Für uns zumindest", schränkte ihr Gegenüber ein. „Für ihn vielleicht nicht. Calagad sammelt das Licht der Eldar und das in einem Ork…ich bin mir nicht sicher, zu welchem Ergebnis wir gelangen werden."

Einwände dieser Art hatten bei ihr noch nie Erfolg. „Mehr als Izak töten und den Elb in ihm zu befreien kann wohl kaum passieren."

„Varya", sagte Gilnín kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist erschreckend."

„Ich komme aus Rhûnar", erinnerte sie ihn mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Ich auch."

Ihr Lachen erstarb und ernst schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Gilnín. Du hast wohl lange Zeit dort gelebt, aber deine Ursprünge sind an einem gänzlich anderen Ort."

Leichte Blässe überkam ihn. „Das ändert wenig", sagte er mit beherrschter Stimme. „Dieses Leben liegt hinter mir."

„Wirst du mir eines Tages davon erzählen?"

Überrascht sah er sie an. „Eine unerwartete Frage, Varya. Sie wurde mir noch nie gestellt, seit ich meinen Fuß in die Quellstadt setzte."

„Dies hier ist nicht die Quellstadt."

„Nein, das stimmt wohl." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Irgendwann erzähle ich dir vielleicht tatsächlich von diesem anderen Leben, aber nun dürfte anderes wichtiger sein."

„Calagad zum Beispiel", wechselte sie ebenso bereitwillig das Thema. Gilnín durfte man nicht bedrängen.

„Eher die Zutaten", lachte er auf. „Wenn ich den Bestand deiner Kräuter und Mittel noch recht im Gedächtnis habe, fehlen doch einige. Hast du sie verbraucht?"

„Ich hatte sie nie", gab sie verlegen zu.

„Wie bitte?"

„Aber Gilnín, du weißt doch selbst, wie kompliziert dieser Trank herzustellen ist. Immer misslingt er mir."

„Wenn du dir mehr Mühe geben würdest…"

„Das werde ich", versprach sie hastig. „Aber vorerst genügt es, wenn du mir eine Liste mit den Zutaten gibst. Ich werden sofort einen Boten nach Esgaroth zu Meister Heppelman schicken. Es gibt wirklich nichts, was dieser Apotheker nicht vorrätig hat. Wenn sich der Bote beeilt, kann er in vier Tagen wieder hier sein."

Gilnín erhob sich. „Dann gehe ich wohl besser und fertige diese Liste. Du solltest dich ausruhen, Varya. Man kann förmlich zusehen, wie dich deine Kräfte verlassen."

Schweigend neigte sie den Kopf. Nun, da sie endlich einen Weg vor Augen hatte, der sie geradewegs zu Izaks Geheimnis führen würde, verließ die Anspannung sie. Es blieb ihr ohnehin nichts anders übrig, als die Rückkehr des Boten und die Zubereitung Calagads abzuwarten. Sie brachte Gilnín noch zur Tür und steuerte dann direkt ihr Schlafgemach an. Wenigstens war sie erschöpft genug, dass sie in dieser Nacht wohl Thranduil nicht so schmerzlich vermissen würde wie in denen davor.

o

o

tbc

o

**Kaya Unazuki**: Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß schon einen Platz dafür. Es dauerte halt nur etwas +lach+. Forlos ist wirklich ziemlich typisch. Mann und Held, schreckliche Kombination. Aber die Mädels werden es schon richten.

**Ruellas**: Der Elb ist ein Schandmaul +ggg+. Ich denke, ich werde mich lieber mit einem Steak erhängen oder von einer Currywurst erschlagen lassen. Oder ich freu mich einfach weiter, dass überhaupt jemand die Story liest. Wie wäre es denn damit?

**Frenze**: Ich glaub, mit diesen Verständnis-Songs kommen wir bei Thranduil und Celeborn nicht wirklich weiter. Da kommt noch was +rumorakelt+ so einfach ist das nicht aus der Welt zu schaffen. Eltern von Elben? Manche haben welche. Es soll ja auch die ganz uralten geben, die irgendwann am Strand wach wurden und sich wegen dem Eimer Sangria an nix mehr erinnern konnten, nicht mal, ob sie Eltern haben. Wobei Forlos im Augenblick bestimmt auch einen Gedächtnisverlust wünscht. Maedcam wird ihm noch gehörig einheizen. Welch Theorien hattet ihr denn eigentlich?

**Annchen**: Textehexe hat ich auf jeden Fall jetzt immer parat. Soviel Zeit ist gerade wirklich nicht, aber sie kann mir ja nicht weglaufen. Die neue Story, die du mir empfohlen hast, hab ich angelesen. Allerdings hab ich mich zuerst mit der addy vertippt und bin bei einer englischen zu harvest moon gelandet. Ich war ein klein bisschen überrascht +räusper+ und hab dann noch mal kontrolliert, bis ich den Fehler gefunden habe. Ein Wolf auf der Hintertreppe gefällt mir eindeutig besser +lach+

Galina ist bislang nur auf der hompage on, weil ich mir über die story nicht sicher war. Ob sie gut genug ist, meine ich und außerdem doch recht düster. Wobei es noch eine viel dunklere gibt, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Außerdem sind die Kapitel sehr kurz. Es war ursprünglich nur ein Versuch, mehr nicht. Aber ich denke, ich poste sie bald mal.

Und was Forlos angeht: Er ist ein Kerl, die sind so +seufz+

**Etje**: Hm, war das umständlich ausgedrückt, was zwischen Celeborn und Thranduil gelaufen ist? Ich hoffe nicht, aber wenn so was nochmal passiert, ruhig Bescheid sagen. Ich bin für Verbesserungsvorschläge immer offen. Manchmal geht es einem durch, weil man ja so genaue Vorstellungen hat.

Wir sind doch noch nicht im Finale! Erst dann wird ich mir einen auf die Lampe gießen und einen nüchternen Elb suchen, der mich ins Bettchen bringt +grinsbreit+

**Feanen**: Der Countdown läuft bis Semesterende. Wie viele noch? 21? Sag bloß, du musst noch Klausuren schreiben+schüttel+ und das bei dem schönen Wetter. Wundert mich übrigens nicht, dass du das Kap so spät entdeckt hast. Ich bin erbärmlich unzuverlässig geworden. Gut, diesmal ist es nur ein Tag Verspätung, aber immerhin +ärger+


	16. Frau kann alles!

**Disclaimer**: Ohja…alles gehörte mal Herrn Tolkien, der leider nicht unsterblich war, weshalb seine Erben im Besitz der Urheberrechte sind. Mir gehört mal rein gar nix davon und ich mache das hier aus purem Spaß. Tja, so ist das Leben.

o

**A/N:** Amélie, dein Job ist hart, aber du gibst nicht auf. Danke dir, Fehlerfindel!

o

**16. Kapitel: Frau kann alles!**

o

„Haldir…"

„Forlos?"

Die Antwort ließ einen Moment auf sich warten, denn Düsterwalds Gardehauptmann blickte sich erst noch um, ob niemand nah genug war, ihn zu verstehen. „Wir könnten eine tiefe Grube ausheben, sie dort hinunterwerfen und erst später wieder abholen."

Ein Funken von Begeisterung glomm in Haldir auf. „Mit genug Proviant."

„Natürlich", bestätigte Forlos verschwörerisch. „Niemand würde es merken."

„Außer Galadriel."

„Hm." Forlos' Enthusiasmus verlor sich etwas. „Eine eher unangenehme Vorstellung."

Der Tawarwaith hatte keine Ahnung, _wie_ unangenehm. Haldirs Begeisterung verflüchtigte sich ebenfalls wieder. In tiefes Brüten versunken, marschierte er weiter durch die lichter stehenden Bäume des Waldrandes. Sie hatten Loriens Grenzen nun fast hinter sich gelassen. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück und sie erreichten die dem Anduin vorgelagerten Ebenen. Seine Galadhrim marschierten diszipliniert hinter ihm und Forlos. Zwei Tage zuvor hatten sie Caras Galadhon mit einem Drittel der Krieger verlassen, um auf dem Weg durch den Goldenen Wald die übrigen einzusammeln, die sich in kleineren Gruppen zusammengefunden hatten.

Ohne dass dies so befohlen worden war, gingen die Krieger in Zweierreihen hintereinander her auf den schmalen, manchmal für Uneingeweihte kaum sichtbaren Pfaden. Sie waren ruhig, wenn auch nicht still. Wortfetzen erreichten gelegentlich die Ohren der beiden Anführer, denen Gedanken das Gemüt verfinsterten, die nur indirekt mit dem bevorstehenden Kampf zu tun hatten. Einige der Krieger mochten es spüren, andere hingegen verabschiedeten sich stumm von ihrer vertrauten Umgebung, die sie vielleicht noch nie verlassen hatten.

Auch der Wald selbst sah wohl mit Betrübnis den Abschied seiner Bewohner, mit denen ihn so viel verband. Ab und an ging ein Raunen durch die frischbelaubten Bäume, als wollten sie ihnen ein Lebewohl nachsenden und sie noch ein wenig länger zwischen den lebendigen Stämmen halten, in denen das Leben des kommenden Sommers pulsierte. Die Galadhrim verlangsamten ihre Schritte jedoch nicht, obwohl viele von ihnen mit schwerem Gepäck beladen waren. Nur ein Teil des Proviants wurde auf den wenigen Packpferden mitgeführt. Aber auch diese würden das Ende ihrer Reise am Anduinufer erreichen.

Noch trugen die Krieger nicht die Rüstungen, in denen sie in die Schlacht ziehen würden. In graues und schwarzes Tuch gehüllt, verwischten sich die Konturen dieser Elben zwischen den tanzenden Schatten der Bäume. Der Tross war lang, aber nur das vordere Drittel war wirklich zu erkennen.

Haldir warf einen Blick über die Schulter und verdrehte augenblicklich die Augen. In erster Linie war auch das vordere Drittel nur deswegen so gut zu erkennen, weil mittendrin eine Art himmelblauer Fleck durch die Gegend stapfte. „Wir sollten Maedcam gleich eine Zielscheibe auf die Stirn malen."

„Macht es den Orks leichter", bestätigte Forlos düster. „Wie konnte Galadriel nur zustimmen?"

„Zehn", sagte Haldir gedankenvoll.

„Was? Zehn?"

„Diese Frage stellst du mir heute nun zum zehnten Mal und meine Antwort ändert sich nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht!" ergänzte Forlos leise, aber mit einem deutlichen Knurren in der Stimme. Seine Stimmung wurde langsam besorgniserregend.

„Zeit, das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen", beschloss Haldir in der Hoffnung, Forlos würde sich vielleicht ein wenig fassen. Außerdem hatte er keinerlei Bestrebungen, dem Freund gegenüber zugeben zu müssen, dass seine bisherige Antwort nicht völlig der Wahrheit entsprach. Tatsächlich war es eine ausgewachsene Lüge und das lag ihm schwer auf der Seele.

Die Galadhrim spürten schnell eine geeignete Lichtung auf, die groß genug war, diese Zahl an Kriegern aufzunehmen und dennoch geschützt genug, sie bei einem wenn auch hier noch unwahrscheinlichen Angriff verteidigen zu können. Ein Teil der Krieger verschwand in den Tiefen des Waldes, um dort Stellung zu beziehen. Andere hangelten sich die Äste der dünnen Bäume hinauf, die sich so sehr von den Mellyrn unterschieden. Es würde kein Nachtlager hoch oben in der Sicherheit der Baumkronen geben, nicht bei diesen Bäumen. Galadriels Einfluss mochte stark sein, der Schutz ihres Ringes verlässlich, doch die Grenzen waren deutlich und nicht zu verändern. Schon in dieser Nacht würden sie auf sich gestellt sein, die Herrin konnte sie beobachten, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand, doch eingreifen konnte sie nicht mehr.

Dennoch bestand noch kein Grund, sich wirklich zu sorgen. Vorsicht war angebracht, aber Sorge? Haldir ließ es zu, dass Feuer entzündet wurden, um die sich seine Krieger in kleinen Gruppen einfanden und den letzten Abend in ihrem Wald mit Liedern und Geschichten verstreichen ließen. Langsam wanderte er die Lichtung entlang, blickte gelegentlich prüfend in die Höhe und kehrte am Ende zufrieden zu seinem eigenen Lagerplatz zurück.

Ein wenig abseits von den anderen brannte bereits ein angenehmes Feuer. Während des Tages hatte Forlos zur Ablenkung von seiner eigenen Verärgerung einen Hasen erlegt, auch wenn sie noch genug Proviant bei sich führten. Varda würde es verstehen, immerhin zog der Elb in den Krieg und war damit eine Winzigkeit bedeutender als der Hase, der nun ausgenommen und enthäutet an einem Holzspieß über dem Feuer briet. Forlos drehte ihn ab und an. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hätte er es bevorzugt, statt des Hasen lieber eine der beiden Elbinnen dort zu rösten, die ihm gegenüber im weichen Moos der Lichtung saßen.

Haldir nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass Maedcam ihre Stiefel ausgezogen hatte und ihre Füße mit einem leicht verzerrten Ausdruck auf dem müden Gesicht massierte. Was hatte sie erwartet? Auch für eine Elbin waren Tagesmärsche wie diese kein Vergnügen, wenn sie in ihrem doch schon einige Jahrhunderte währenden Leben keine andere Anstrengung als Spaziergänge und die kurzen Wege innerhalb der Stadt kannte.

Arwen hingegen war ein gänzlich anderer Fall. Sie wirkte weder müde noch erschöpft. Und außerdem trug sie auch nicht ein himmelblaues Kleid, das wahrscheinlich noch auf dem Ostufer des Anduin zu erkennen war. Nein, Elronds Tochter war wunderschön, zäh wie ein Lederriemen und außerdem klug genug, die gleiche Kleidung zu wählen wie die Galadhrim-Krieger. Rumils Kleidung, um genau zu sein. Haldir ließ bedeutsam den Blick über die etwas zu langen Ärmel an ihrer Tunika gleiten, bevor er sich an Forlos' Seite setzte.

„Nur geliehen", schnappte Arwen prompt.

„Ohne ihn zu fragen", ergänzte Haldir süffisant.

„Er ist nicht da", erinnerte Elronds starrsinnige Tochter ihn von oben herab.

„Wie vorteilhaft für dich", entfuhr es ihm.

Die Art, wie Forlos ihm augenblicklich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und wie auch Maedcam die Stirn runzelte, zeigte ihm, dass es nun ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen sein würde, diese Vertraulichkeit aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er reagierte, wie es ihm im Blut lag – er hob nur eine Augenbraue und signalisierte so, dass er jede weitere Frage als Zumutung empfinden würde. Es wirkte, zumindest für den Moment.

„Nicht wahr?" lächelte Arwen. „Wenn wir ihn treffen, behaupte ich einfach, du hättest mir die Kleidung von dir aus angeboten."

Ihr schien diese kleine Indiskretion wenig auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, fast schien es, als hätte sie Spaß daran, Haldir endlich einmal bei einem Fehler zu erwischen. Zugegeben, ein überaus seltenes Vergnügen, befand er. Sollte sie es noch genießen, die gute Laune würde ihr schon bald vergehen. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr oder ihrer Freundin auch nur die kleinsten Privilegien zu gewähren, solange dieser Feldzug dauerte. Aber offenbar stand er damit ein wenig auf verlorenem Posten…

Forlos säbelte gekonnt das zarteste Stück Hase ab und reichte es Maedcam. „Esst!" befahl er dann mürrisch, als sie zögerte, es anzunehmen. „Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr jeden Bissen Kraft brauchen."

„Ich bin nur etwas müde", murmelte Maedcam mit gesenktem Kopf.

Haldir brauchte gar nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Forlos gerade einen aussichtslosen Kampf zwischen seinem Ärger über Galadriels Entscheidung und seiner eigenen Sorge um Maedcams Wohlergehen focht.

„Lass uns noch einen Spaziergang machen", entschied Arwen plötzlich und stand schon auf den Beinen. Sie machte eine vertraut herrische Geste in Richtung Haldir, die ihre enge Verwandtschaft mit Galadriel verriet und wartete gerade noch, bis er seinerseits aufgestanden war. Arwen ging nicht weit. Das Lager wurde bewacht und es wäre unsinnig gewesen, diesen aufmerksamen Augen und Ohren entkommen zu wollen. So steuerte sie nur einen ruhigeren Fleck im Schatten zwischen den Lagerfeuern an und wartete, bis Haldir ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Seine ungeteilte zwar nicht, denn solange seine Krieger um ihn waren, galt ihnen immer ein Teil seiner Konzentration und es brauchte mehr als einen Abendstern, um das zu ändern.

„Mir scheint, du bist nicht einverstanden mit unserer Begleitung", vermutete sie und selbst der Gebrauch dieses fürchterlichen Westrons, in das sie unangekündigt wechselte, konnte den zuckersüßen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht gänzlich ruinieren.

Haldir räusperte sich und überwand seine Abneigung gegen diese grobe Sprache, die er wegen seiner angeblichen, von seinen Brüdern überall verkündeten Reisefreudigkeit hatte erlernen müssen. Arwens Wahl war klug, denn außer vielleicht Forlos, der gerade auf Maedcam einredete und ihr höchstwahrscheinlich eine paar Prinzipien für das Überleben in der Wildnis zu vermitteln versuchte, befand sich unter den Anwesenden keiner, der Westron beherrschte. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Werde jetzt nicht ironisch!" schnaubte sie und fuchtelte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Bei solchen Gesten hätte sie sich Westron auch sparen können. Haldir unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Iluvatar musste sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, die meisten Elbinnen mit unversiegbarer Streitlust auszustatten. Irgendwann würde ein Genie geboren werden, das dann auch herausfand, was der Grund war. „Nein, wirklich, Arwen…warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Wir ziehen in einen Krieg und ich genieße es ungemein, Lord Elronds Tochter bei mir zu haben. Noch dazu begleitet von einer guten Freundin, deren wirkungsvollste Waffe ein Angriff mit einer Stopfnadel sein wird. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie wird nicht unterwegs schon von einer Horde von Orks verspeist, die sie für besonders auffällig und appetitlich verpackte Wegzehrung halten."

„Du bist noch schlimmer als Erestor!"

„Gerade jetzt fühle ich mich geschmeichelt."

„Es gab aber keinen anderen Weg", gab sie nach kurzem und sehr wütendem Schweigen etwas kleinlaut zu.

„Mag sein, aber dann sollte es so kommen", sagte er ruhig. „Besser, als sie beide zu verlieren. Die eine, weil sie hier nicht hergehört und den anderen, weil er vor lauter Sorge unkonzentriert ist."

Es gab Sauron, Nazguls, Orks und jede Menge schrecklicher Kreaturen, vor denen er sich niemals fürchten würde. Es gab aber auch dieses berüchtigte Zittern einer weiblichen Unterlippe, mit der sich ein Tränenausbruch ankündigte. Hier war es eine volle, kirschrote Lippe und außerdem genügte ein weiterer Blick, um in traumhaft schönen graublauen Augen bereits die ersten Ansammlungen von Tränen zu erkennen. Haldir hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre geflohen, aber soviel Selbstachtung war ihm gerade noch geblieben. Ein wenig half ihm, dass ihm Arwens Fähigkeit, bei Bedarf sofort diese Reaktionen zeigen zu können, durchaus bekannt war. Wäre Maedcam an ihrer Stelle gewesen, die nicht über ein derartiges Maß an Berechnung verfügte, hätte er sich sofort in die sicheren Schatten des Waldes davongemacht.

„Aber es ist wahre Liebe", flüsterte Undomiel nun auch noch voller Leid.

„Es ist immer wahre Liebe", knurrte er.

Impulsiv zuckten ihre Mundwinkel zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen nach oben. „Nein, manchmal ist es einfach nur Vergnügen."

„Manchmal", stimmte er zu und entspannte sich etwas. Arwen konnte man eigentlich nicht lange widerstehen. „Also gut, ich verspreche aber nichts. Sorg du dafür, dass sie sich nicht ganz so ungeschickt anstellt, dann werde ich euch nicht am Waldrand gefesselt zurücklassen."

„Ich danke dir", erklärte sie und neigte anmutig die Stirn.

o

* * *

o

Azula…

Es hatte ihn immer amüsiert, dass ein so spöttisch vor Jahrtausenden genannter Begriff sich zum Namen einer Ansiedlung entwickelt hatte. Wer hätte das ahnen können? Am allerwenigsten wohl Dairawan selber, der schon beim ersten Anblick der Ansammlung schiefer Bretterbuden und Zelte gemeint hatte, dass sie nun wohl die schönste Stadt ostwärts des Anduin gefunden hatten. Azûlada…ostwärts…Adunaic war eine poetische Sprache, ebenso wie das Volk, das sie einst gesprochen hatte.

Seit feststand, dass sie ausgerechnet an diesem Ort nach Neuigkeiten suchen würden, waren seine Gedanken des Öfteren in die Vergangenheit gewandert. Zurück in die Zeit, in der er eine bislang unbekannte Müdigkeit in sich verspürt hatte, noch weiter in diesem Leben zu verweilen und immer kämpfen zu müssen für etwas, das wohl ein großes Ziel sein mochte, ihn selber aber mit jeder Schlacht, jedem Krieg und jedem gefallenen Freund weniger berührte.

Erestor ergriff das lose herunterhängende Ende des langen Tuches, das er sich um den Kopf gewunden hatte, wie es die Haradrim zu tun pflegten und befestigte es auf der anderen Seite seines Kopfes, sodass es sein Gesicht bis zu den Augen verhüllte. In einer Ansiedlung wie Azula war es nie gut, sofort als Angehöriger eines Volkes erkannt zu werden, das sich gewöhnlich von den Kloaken menschlicher Schlechtigkeit fern hielt. Es war ohnehin ein Risiko, mit der ‚Libelle' in den Hafen Azulas einzusegeln, auch wenn Warrick und seine Mannschaft mit erstaunlicher Detailfreudigkeit Piraten mimten, seit sie den schmalen Seitenarm des Anduin erreicht hatten, an dem Azula wie eine Pestbeule ihren Gestank und ihre Bösartigkeit hortete.

Erestor gestattete sich im Schutz des Tuches ein schmales Lächeln, als Warrick ohne Rücksicht in der schmalen Fahrrinne an einem kleinen Segelboot vorbei manövrierte und es so fast zum Kentern brachte. Als die beiden Männer auf dem Boot Warnungen schrieen, ließ Warrick einige heftige Schmähungen auf sie niederprasseln.

_Oh ja, du hättest deine Freude an unserem Auftritt, Dairawan. Das wäre noch viel mehr ein pures Vergnügen für dich als unser letzter Besuch, den wir wegen der kleinen Unstimmigkeit zwischen dir und diesem aufgebrachten Karawanenführer leider verkürzen mussten_.

Erestor gestattete sich noch einen Abstecher in seine Vergangenheit, weit zurück am Beginn dieses Zeitalters. Zu Pferd war er mit seinen damaligen Begleitern hier eingetroffen, aus Süden kommend und die Packtaschen voller netter Schmuckstücke, die sie einigen Straßenräubern an der Grenze zu Harad abgenommen hatten. Sie hatten sich eine Weile ausruhen wollen und diese noch sehr junge und völlig ungeordnete Handelsstation war der ideale Platz dafür. Hier konnten sich der Elb und das númenorische Geschwisterpaar, das er auf seinem Weg begleitete, völlig ungezwungen bewegen. Niemand fragte, was sie hergetrieben hatte und was sie beabsichtigten. Niemand wunderte sich über diese drei Weggefährten, denn der letzte Krieg war noch nicht lange vorbei und in ihm hatten sich seltsamere Bündnisse gefunden.

Dabei kannte Erestor Dairawan und seine Schwester Zamira nicht aus dem Krieg. Erst auf seiner einsamen Reise auf der Suche nach einem Sinn in seinem Streben hatte er die beiden getroffen.

Erestors Lächeln vertiefte sich. Getroffen war nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck – sie hatten ihn überfallen wollen und nach kurzem, nicht ganz mit dem Herzen geführten Kampf einfach beschlossen, dass ein Elb womöglich ein kurzweiliger Begleiter sein konnte. Dabei waren die beiden Númenorer es, die ihm die Lebensfreude wieder nahe brachten. Sie waren alt genug, den Untergang ihrer Heimat noch erlebt zu haben und jung genug, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Fernab von allen anderen hatten die beiden ihre Art zu leben gefunden und es war eine, die Erestor bis dahin völlig unbekannt war. Frei, gefährlich und aufregend…jeden Moment ihrer gemeinsamen Reise hatte er genossen und Dinge getan, die ihm zuvor nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen in den Sinn gekommen wären.

Beide waren nun lange tot und dennoch hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt an seiner Seite standen, das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren grauen Augen, mit dem sie ein neues Abenteuer begrüßten und Dairawan hätte natürlich schon einen Plan, der sie mit Sicherheit alle drei in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Zamira würde wie Erestor das Tuch vor ihr Gesicht legen, damit sie sich ungehindert zwischen den Menschen bewegen konnte, ohne gleich wegen ihrer Schönheit belästigt zu werden und ihm dann einen kleinen Rippenstoß geben, damit er ihr folgte.

Die ‚Libelle' belegte in einem eleganten Manöver einen breiten Platz an einem der Landestege. Kaum ein Vibrieren war zu spüren, so sanft ließ Warrick das düstere Schiff gegen die Holzpoller gleiten. Sofort waren einige Männer zur Stelle, die die zugeworfenen Taue auffingen und das Schiff sicher vertäuten. Schaulustige fanden sich ein, die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle und Begierden auf den Gesichtern. Was trieb ein Piratenschiff hier oben am Anduin und was konnte man herausschlagen? Die Menschen waren so einfach zu durchschauen in ihrer Gier.

Erestor beobachtete das Treiben einen Moment, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, bevor er an Land ging.

‚_Such dir ein Wiesel',_ klang Daraiwans Rat in ihm auf. ‚_Menschliche Wiesel sind die besten Quellen. Du erkennst sie sofort.'_

Und der alte Freund hatte wie immer Recht gehabt. Zwischen all den Zuschauern stach einer ganz besonders hervor. Er war nicht auffällig gekleidet, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Ein kleiner, gekrümmt stehender Mann mit braunen, verfilzten Haaren, der sich etwas abseits der anderen hielt und seine wachen Augen über das Deck der ‚Libelle' huschen ließ. Seine ganze Haltung, seine Blicke verrieten ihn. So unauffällig verhielt sich nur, wer sein Leben mit dem Sammeln von Informationen und ihrer Weitergabe erhielt.

„Können wir los?"

Erestor löste den Blick von seinem Ziel und richtete ihn stattdessen auf die schräge Truppe, die sich bei ihm aufgebaut hatte, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. So ähnlich hatte er es sich gedacht: die hoffnungsvolle nächste Generation auf dem Weg in ihrer aller Verderben. „Wir?"

„Wir kommen mit", verkündete Elladan vollmundig und schien gar nicht zu merken, dass seine Mitstreiter unter Erestors scharfem Blick unwillkürlich etwas zurücktraten, so dass er nun recht alleine dastand. „Deswegen sind wir doch hier, oder?"

„_Ich_ bin deswegen hier", korrigierte ihn Erestor leise. „Was ihr hier sucht, weiß wohl nur Elrond alleine."

Man musste Elladan lassen, dass er nicht zurückzuckte, sondern stattdessen eine von Starsinn zeugende Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erschien. „Unwichtig! Wir sind deine Begleiter!"

„Seid ihr das?" Erestors Augen wurden schmal. „Ihr alle?"

„Leiloss und Hestia kommen natürlich nicht mit", sagte Estel mit ersterbender Stimme. „Und Rumil bleibt bei ihnen."

„Genau", bekräftigte Elladan und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Elrohir ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Wir haben die Umhänge dabei. Niemand wird uns erkennen."

„Wie auch?" spottete Erestor, wobei Estel wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht auffallen würde. Seine Waldläuferkleidung, heruntergekommen wie üblich, passte sehr gut nach Azula. Aber die Zwillinge und Galen waren so unauffällig wie Schwäne unter Krähen. „Ihr bleibt hier."

„Erestor!" protestierte Elladan empört.

„Mein letztes Wort!" Damit drehte sich Erestor wieder um und setzte mit einem einzigen Sprung von der ‚Libelle' hinüber auf den Anleger. Ohne einen Blick zurück stieß er einige Schaulustige zur Seite und tauchte dann im Gewimmel auf dem breiten Holzsteg unter.

Die abenteuerlustigen Burschen würden ihm nicht folgen, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Eine Weile würden sie womöglich die düstersten Gedanken über ihn wälzen, aber es würde noch einmal ebenso lange dauern, bis ihnen oder vielmehr Elladan ein verhängnisvoller Plan einfiel, sie alle in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Erestor war hoffnungsvoll, dass er bis dann wieder zurück auf der ‚Libelle' war und das Schlimmste verhindern konnte.

o

* * *

o

„Das trinke ich nicht!"

„Oh doch!"

Izak wollte zuerst etwas zurückweichen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Die schlangenäugige Elbin hatte ihm schon genug angetan. Er hatte nicht all das auf sich genommen, damit sie ihn genauso herumschubste wie es Gornig immer mit ihm getan hatte. Also blieb er diesmal störrisch mitten in seinem Gefängnis stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bleckte die Zähne. „Tue ich nicht!"

Nun hatte er sie verblüfft. Mit großen Augen starrte sie von ihm zu dem Becher, den sie in beiden Händen hielt und ihm hingestreckt hatte und dann wieder zu ihrem düsteren Begleiter, der einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Izak fixierte und irgendwie den Eindruck machte, als müsste er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Trink es selbst!" bekräftigte Izak und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du willst mich nur wieder quälen wie beim letzten Mal!"

„Da bin ich selber fast gestorben!" schnaubte sie und rückte einen Schritt näher.

Izak hasste ihre Ausstrahlung. Sie war etwas anders als die der Elben, die er bislang kennen gelernt hatte. Der andere Silberne hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt, wenn er in seine Nähe kam. Aber sie war noch schlimmer, als würden unsichtbare Fäden von ihr ausgehen, sich an ihm festsetzen und an ihm zerren. Nein, er verabscheute sie aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Izak…" Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt und hielt ihm jetzt den Becher unter die Nase. „Das hier ist kein Gift. Es soll nur helfen, etwas in dir zum Vorschein zu bringen, was ich entdeckt habe, als ich deine Lebensströme berührte."

„Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Hältst du mich für schwachsinnig? Du hast es mit Sicherheit gespürt."

„Ich habe nur _dich_ gespürt und das hat mir _nicht_ gefallen."

„Wenn du das nicht trinkst, sorge ich dafür, dass du noch ganz andere Sachen zu spüren bekommst und die werden dir noch viel weniger gefallen!"

„Varya…" Der dunkelhaarige Elb trat einen Schritt vor und legte ihr eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies die richtige Methode ist. Lass ihm Zeit, es ist immerhin sein Leben, mit dem du hier spielst."

„Ich wusste es!" triumphierte Izak. Mutig in seinem Ärger beugte er sich vor, bis sich fast ihre Nasen berührten. Sie verzog das Gesicht, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum.

„Gar nichts weißt du", schnappte sie und hustete leicht. „Und du weißt auch nicht, was da in dir schlummert, du Schwachkopf!"

Unruhig schluckte er. Das klang sehr geheimnisvoll. Aber was sollte schon in ihm schlummern? Sie log, alle Elben logen, außer vielleicht Gaellas. „Ich bin ein Ork."

„Ja, ein Teil von dir zumindest und der stinkt aus dem Mund. Mach doch, was du willst." Damit stellte sie den Becher auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, auf dem noch die Reste seines Mittagessens standen und rauschte hinaus. Der andere Elb zuckte beinahe entschuldigend mit den Achseln und folgte ihr dann. Hinter ihnen schloss Gaellas die Tür und Izak hörte, wie der Riegel zugeschoben wurde. Gastfreundschaft der Elben, von wegen!

Eine Weile vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, sich auf seinem Bett zusammenzukauern und böse Verwünschungen zu murmeln, die fast alle damit zu tun hatten, dass diese silberne Königin eine Menge Qualen zu erleiden hatte und am Ende tot war. Leider gingen ihm irgendwann die bösen Ideen aus, ein Umstand, unter dem er schon immer zu leiden hatte. Izak schlang die Arme um sich und kratzte sich mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig am Rücken. Die elbische Kleidung war ihm noch immer unangenehm, aber sonst hatte er ja nichts.

Izak seufzte tief und sah aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber zum Tisch. Sie hätte den Becher nicht dalassen sollen. Am besten wäre, er schüttete dieses verhexte Gebräu einfach weg. Izak schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes, blieb aber sitzen.

Was suchte diese Elbin? Er hätte ihr nie erlauben dürfen, ihn anzufassen. Izak hatte sie in sich gespürt. Sie hatte alles in Unordnung gebracht, seltsame Dinge gingen ihm seitdem durch den Kopf. Als hätte sie einen Teil von sich in ihm zurückgelassen. Es brannte innerlich, wann immer er daran dachte. Gleichzeitig machte es ihn neugierig. Diese Varya schien etwas gefunden zu haben, was vielleicht erklärte, warum er nie einen Platz unter seinesgleichen haben konnte. Izak wusste nur nicht, was es sein konnte, dass eine Elbin sich so für ihn interessierte.

Langsam stand er auf. Das Sitzen verkrampfte ihn und es würde helfen, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Izak schlenderte etwas in seinem Verlies herum. Er hatte sich alles leichter vorgestellt. Irgendwie…Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht näher darüber nachgedacht. Warum auch? Weg von Gornig, darum war es ihm gegangen. Und weg von ihm war er jetzt natürlich. Aber nun wusste er nicht weiter.

Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass er vor dem Tisch stehen geblieben war, genau vor dem Becher. Es war dumm, fürchterlich dumm. Elben konnte man nicht trauen. Sie waren verschlagen und beherrschten Magie, die einen Ork im Bruchteil eines Atemzuges töten konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein Zeug zusammengepanscht, mit dem sie ihm alles befehlen konnte, was sie wollte und dann schickte sie ihn zurück zu den anderen, damit er sie aushorchte oder umbrachte oder etwas Ähnliches.

Andererseits roch dieses Gebräu nicht so, als ob es gefährlich wäre. Izak beugte sich noch tiefer über den Becher und sog tief die Luft ein. Eigentlich roch der Trank gar nicht und er hatte überhaupt keine Farbe. War klar wie Wasser. Was ja nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Izak schüttelte den Kopf. Was wollte sie in ihm finden? Die fremden Bilder, die ihn seit ihrer Berührung verfolgten? Bilder von Landschaften, die er nicht kannte, nur ganz kurz und nie so deutlich, dass er sie wirklich hätte beschreiben können.

Und dann dieses Flüstern, das ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließ. Genau wie die Bilder war es nicht klar genug, um überhaupt etwas daraus zu erkennen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, die da sprach. Aber es war da und es kam tief aus seinem Innern.

Vielleicht war er in den Anfängen seines Lebens schon einmal von den Elben entführt worden und sie hatten ihr Zeichen in ihm hinterlassen. Das hätte sie natürlich gefunden und Izak musste zugeben, dass er selbst auch mehr darüber wissen wollte. Dann konnte er nach einem Weg suchen, es aus seinem Geist zu reißen. Dann konnte er wieder zurück! Er wollte an den Platz, an den er gehörte, er wollte es so gerne.

Seine rechte Hand schloss sich um den Becher und sehr langsam hob er ihn an. Er würde dieses Hexengebräu trinken, er musste es und wenn es ihn umbrachte, dann hatte all dieses Elend eben ein Ende. Außerdem würde die Elbenhexe sich dann ärgern und das gönnte er ihr erst recht. Aber unvorsichtig würde er nicht sein. Probehalber tauchte Izak den linken Zeigefinger in den Becher. Er rechnete fast damit, dass ihm das Zeug sofort das Fleisch von den Knochen ätzen würde, aber stattdessen prickelte es auf der Haut. Unwillkürlich kicherte er und sah sich sofort hastig um, ob ihn niemand beobachtete.

_Eine Quelle_, erinnerte er sich. _Ich habe schon einmal aus einer Quelle getrunken. Blasen stiegen vom Grund auf und das Wasser war klar, kühl und erfrischend._

„Nein", flüsterte er einen Moment später. „Ich habe noch nie aus so einer Quelle getrunken. Niemals."

Ein missbilligendes Keckern erklang. Izak schrak zusammen und verschüttete fast den Trank. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte das weiße Eichhörnchen, das nun mitten auf seinem Bett saß.

„Du!"

Das Tier nieste und musterte ihn ungeduldig.

Izak hob zögernd den Becher wieder an und das Tier folgte der Bewegung mit den schwarzglänzenden Augen. „Das trink ich nicht!" erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Pfft", machte das Tier und dieser Laut klang eindeutig herablassend.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!" Was tat er da nur? Es war ein Eichhörnchen. Zwar ein verzaubertes, aber eben nur ein Nager! Er hatte schon hunderte seiner braunbepelzten Verwandten getötet, um seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment drehte sich das Tier etwas zur Seite und begann, sich mit seinen zierlichen Pfoten wirklich graziös zu putzen. Izak knurrte nur. Dieses Vieh hielt ihn tatsächlich für einen Feigling und ignorierte ihn. Fremde, alles verdrängende Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Mit einem weiteren Knurren hob er abrupt den Becher an die Lippen und stürzte den Trank hinunter.

Noch während er seine Kehle hinunter rann, verfluchte er sich selber dafür. Jetzt würde das Gift ihn umbringen oder sonst was und alles nur, weil er sich von einem Eichhörnchen hatte herausfordern lassen. Er wartete atemlos darauf, dass nun etwas passieren würde. Am Ende seiner Kraft wankte er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich fallen. Das letzte, was er hörte, war das empörte Quieken des Eichhörnchens, als es sich vor ihm in Sicherheit brachte, bevor er es noch zerdrücken konnte.

o

* * *

o

Blau und klar wölbte sich der Himmel über der breiten Auenlandschaft, die sich zwischen dem Waldrand und dem Ufer des Anduin erstreckte. Für eine Elbin, die das schützende Blätterdach Lothloriens gewöhnt war, hatte diese Unendlichkeit etwas Furchterregendes. Jeden Moment konnte sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren und hinauf gezogen werden zu der gleißenden Lichtscheibe der frühsommerlichen Sonne, die ihre Strahlen über die mit Blumen durchwirkte Graslandschaft ergoss.

Maedcam zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein und ihre nackten Zehen verkrallten sich im weichen Boden, als ob sie sich damit festhalten könnte. Sie hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Welt außerhalb des Waldes so gewaltig erscheinen konnte. Am liebsten wäre sie tiefer in das dichte Gebüsch gekrochen, hinter dem sie seit einer Weile stand.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" erkundigte sich Arwen, die auf der anderen Seite Wache stand.

„Nein", wehrte Maedcam rasch ab. „Ich schaff das schon. Pass du nur auf, dass keiner nachschauen kommt, was wir hier eigentlich machen."

„Wenn du noch lange herumtrödelst, wird das garantiert passieren", nörgelte Arwen, deren hochgewachsene Silhouette auch zu einem der Krieger hätte gehören können.

Maedcam verdrängte ihre Furcht vor der Weite über sich und machte sich daran, die Bänder ihres inzwischen schon recht mitgenommenen Kleides zu lösen. Hastig zog sie es über den Kopf und griff zu der Lederhose, die vor ihr an einem der dickeren Äste des Gebüsches hing. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Arwen das Kleidungsstück aufgetrieben hatte, aber es gehörte eindeutig einem größeren Elb. „Arwen, die Hose ist zu lang."

„Natürlich ist sie das", schnaubte Elronds Tochter ungeduldig. „Du bist ja auch nicht gerade ein Riese. Schneid sie ab!"

„Aber sie gehört mir nicht."

„Jetzt schon!"

Widerstrebend wühlte Maedcam in ihrem Beutel, der an einem anderen Ast des Busches hing und holte eine scharfe Schere heraus. Dann kürzte sie gegen ihre innere Überzeugung als Schneiderin die weiche, dunkelgraue Lederhose, indem sie die Hosenbeine einfach eine gute Handbreit abschnitt, nachdem sie zuvor die Lederbänder aus den Metallösen gezogen hatte, mit denen die Beine passend für die Stiefel zugeschnürt wurden. Danach ging es besser. Maedcam fand es zwar nicht sehr schicklich, wie eng die Hose ihre Beine und besonders ihre Kehrseite umschloss, aber sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand hier daran Anstoß nehmen würde.

„Ich glaube, Forlos kommt", drang Arwens Stimme durch den Busch.

Mit einem leisen Entsetzensschrei streifte sich Maedcam die Überreste ihres Kleides über den Kopf. Die letzten Tage hatte sie damit verbracht, ihr einziges Ersatzkleid in eine Tunika zu ändern, die noch bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichte. Sie hatte die weiten Ärmel schmaler gemacht, alles sauber umsäumt und war bis vor wenigen Atemzügen noch ganz zufrieden gewesen mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen. Nun musste sie feststellen, dass das eher schmaler geschnittene Oberteil mit den raffinierten Falten, auf die sie früher so stolz gewesen war, nach der Änderung nur noch wenig der Fantasie des Betrachters überließ. Der braune, weiche Wollstoff lag wie eine zweite Haut auf ihr und das ganze schrie geradezu nach einer verhüllenden Weste.

„Lady Arwen." Zu der einen Silhouette hinter dem grünen Schleier des Busches gesellte sich eine zweite. Noch ein wenig größer als Arwen, eindeutig breiter in den Schultern und so vertraut in der geraden Haltung, dass Maedcam die Knie weich wurden.

„Hautmann Forlos."

Maedcam hantierte hastig mit der Schere an den Seitennähten der Tunika herum, damit sie nicht ganz so eng über ihren Hüften saß.

„Maedcam zieht sich gerade um", plauderte Arwen auf der anderen Seite des Busches fröhlich drauflos.

„Ich hoffe, die Hose passt ihr", hörte Maedcam ihn zu ihrem Entsetzen sagen. „Ich bedaure, dass ich ihr nichts Besseres anbieten konnte."

„Das geht schon", wehrte Arwen ab. „Sie war hocherfreut."

Maedcam knurrte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung leise. Sie hatte gerade Forlos' Ersatzhose ruiniert. Außerdem hielt er sie jetzt endgültig für ein nutzloses Schaf, weil sie nicht einmal passende Kleidung mitgenommen hatte. Arwen hatte gut reden! In ihrem Ärger fuhr sie mit der Scherenspitze heftig zwischen die Tunikanaht und schrie auf, als sich die scharfe Klinge in ihren Finger bohrte.

Im gleichen Moment raschelte es und Forlos kam mit der Hand am Griff seines Schwertes um den Busch herum. Alarmiert sah er sich um, bis seine Blicke schließlich auf ihr zum Ruhen kamen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", murmelte Maedcam hochrot und undeutlich, weil sie ihren linken Zeigefinger im Mund hatte, um mit dem Blut nicht noch Flecken auf ihrer Tunika zu hinterlassen. „Ein kleines Missgeschick."

Er beugte sich herunter und hob die Schere auf, die sie fallengelassen hatte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schien ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen tiefblauen Augen zu tanzen. „Ihr solltet Eure Waffen für die Feinde bewahren, Maedcam", meinte er und reichte ihr dieses Meisterstück der Silberschmiede Lothloriens. „Wenn Ihr schon Blut vergießen wollt, muss es ja nicht Euer eigenes sein."

Beleidigt nahm sie ihm die Schere ab und steckte sie in den Beutel zurück. „Ich werde mir Euren guten Rat merken, Hauptmann."

„Ich glaube, Haldir ruft nach mir", erklang es von der anderen Seite des Busches. „Wir sehen uns am Ufer, Maedcam. Du hast ja jetzt Hauptmann Forlos, der dich bewacht."

„Was habe ich doch für ein Glück", schimpfte Maedcam unwillkürlich. Sie wäre Arwen am liebsten nachgerannt, aber barfuss war dies keine gute Idee. Wer wusste schon, was in dieser Aue so alles im Gras lauerte. Missmutig ließ sie sich in die Hocke nieder und griff nach den Lederbändern der Hose, um sie in die verbliebenen Ösen einzufädeln, bevor sie ihre Stiefel wieder anzog.

Forlos stand derweil einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Abwechselnd betrachtete er die Umgebung und dann Maedcam selber. „Am Anfang ist es immer schwer", meinte er nach einer Weile leise.

„Was?" fragte sie verwundert und zog den linken Stiefel über.

„Der Himmel", verdeutlichte er und deutete mit einer knappen Geste nach oben. „Wenn man an den Schutz der Bäume gewöhnt ist, fühlt man sich hilflos in dieser Weite. Ihr habt Lothlorien noch nie verlassen…"

„Fangt nicht wieder damit an", unterbrach sie ihn böse und ärgerte sich zugleich über sich selbst. Forlos wollte nur helfen und es war schon ein Fortschritt, dass er überhaupt freundlich zu ihr war. „Ich meine, ich will nicht immer daran erinnert werden, dass ich mich wie eine Schwachsinnige anstelle."

„Eigentlich schlagt Ihr Euch ganz ordentlich", sagte er und reichte ihr den zweiten Stiefel.

„War das ein Lob?"

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Das war ein Lob", beharrte sie und sprang auf die Füße. „Gebt es zu: Ich bin nicht völlig unfähig."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", wehrte er schmunzelnd ab. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Ihr die Bequemlichkeiten des Goldenen Waldes gegen diesen Feldzug tauschen wollt."

„Bequemlichkeiten werden überschätzt", verkündete sie übermütig und sammelte rasch ihre Sachen zusammen. „Lasst uns wieder zurückgehen, bevor man einen Suchtrupp ausschickt."

Maedcam lief mit flotten Schritten durch die Blumenwiese zurück zum Hauptteil des Heeres, das sich in einiger Entfernung bereits am Ufer des Anduin versammelt hatte. Plötzlich war sie wieder ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Situation. Eigentlich gab es ja auch gar keinen Grund zur Klage. Es war wunderbares Frühsommerwetter, die Sonne schien, der Himmel war eher freundlich als bedrückend und wenn sie nur hartnäckig genug war, würde Forlos schon erkennen, dass sie alles meistern konnte, wenn er ihr die Chance dazu gab.

Verstohlen sah sie über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass Forlos ihr zwar folgte, aber durchaus langsamer und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war sein Blick nicht auf die Krieger am Ufer, sondern auf ihren Rücken gerichtet. Ihren unteren Rücken, um genau zu sein. Maedcam drehte hastig den Kopf wieder nach vorne und war froh, dass niemand genug auf sie achtete. Forlos' Lippen waren zu einem genüsslichen Lächeln verzogen. Einem äußerst befremdlichen Lächeln, das sie bislang noch nie bei einem Elben festgestellt hatte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn der Blick auf sie fiel. Haldir lächelte gelegentlich so unverschämt, wenn er die eine oder andere Elbin betrachtete und meistens führte es dazu, dass besagte Elbin sich wie eine Idiotin aufführte. Jedenfalls solange, bis sich sein Interesse ein paar Wochen später wieder auf eine andere Elbin richtete.

„Geht es dir gut?" erkundigte sich Haldir, als sie bei ihm und Arwen ankam. Die beiden standen etwas abseits von den anderen am Ufer und hatten sich auf ein Geschehen in der Flussmitte konzentriert. „Du bist tomatenrot im Gesicht."

„Ich bin gerannt", stammelte Maedcam.

Arwen grinste und Haldir schließlich auch, nachdem er fast wie Forlos vor ihm ihre neue Kleidung ausgiebig in Augenschein genommen hatte. „Auf der Flucht?" vermutete er dann spöttisch. „Aber du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Ich möchte, dass du rüberschwimmst, sobald das Gelände drüben abgesichert ist."

„Mach ich", nickte Maedcam abwesend, um dann zu stutzen. „Schwimmen?"

„Im Wasser", bestätigte Forlos, der nun zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. „Was hattet Ihr denn gedacht, wie wir den Anduin überqueren?"

„DA rüber?" vergewisserte sich Maedcam ungläubig und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das plötzlich sehr weit entfernte andere Ufer.

Die zwei Krieger nickten, während Arwen betont unbeteiligt auf eine Blume zu ihren Füßen starrte, bei dem es sich um einen durchaus normalen Löwenzahn handelte, der durch nichts ihre gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit verdiente. Maedcam blinzelte, um das albtraumhafte Bild zu verscheuchen, das der Anduin plötzlich darstellte. Dieser Fluss war breit, er war tief und auch wenn Haldir am Morgen noch ganz zufrieden festgestellt hatte, dass er schon wieder träge dahinfloss, da die Schmelzwasser bereits alle fortgewaschen waren Richtung Süden, so war er dennoch beeindruckender als der Celebrant, den Maedcam im übrigen schon beeindruckend genug fand.

„Du kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben, wenn du es dir nicht zutraust", schlug Haldir scheinheilig vor.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Arwen schnell. „Maedcam schafft das ohne Probleme."

„Tue ich das?" Maedcam schluckte.

„Aber sicher", nickte Arwen und blitzte sie an. „Wenn dieser Krieger das schafft, schaffen wir es auch."

Maedcams Augen hefteten sich auf besagten Krieger, der mit einem Seil um die Körpermitte soeben den Anduin durchpflügte wie ein Otter. Er war im letzten Drittel des Flusses angekommen und seine Bewegungen waren kraftvoll und ohne jedes Stocken. Hier am Westufer standen seine Kameraden und riefen gelegentlich aufmunternde Worte, zumeist dann, wenn die Strömung nach ihm griff und ihn etwas mitzog. Bei diesem Elb sah das Ganze recht einfach aus, andererseits war er ein Krieger und keine Schneiderin.

„Könnt Ihr überhaupt schwimmen?" erkundigte sich Forlos vorsichtig.

Maedcam fühlte sich nun doch an der Ehre gepackt. „Natürlich kann ich das. Jeder Eldar kann das. Das war eine dumme Frage!"

„Dann ist ja gut", gab er etwas verärgert zurück. „Haldir, wir gehen vor."

Damit packte Forlos sie am Arm und zerrte sie neben sich her zum Ufer herunter mitten zwischen die Krieger, von denen sich einige schon aufgestellt hatten, um ihrem Kameraden zu folgen, der nun glücklich das andere Ufer erreicht hatte und triefnass aus den Fluten stieg. Maedcam hatte sich getäuscht - er führte nicht eines, sondern gleich zwei der schimmernden Elbenseile mit sich. Schnell löste er sie von seiner Taille, lief die Böschung hinauf und verknotete sie hinter dem Stamm einer jungen Weide, die dort wuchs. Auf der Westseite beobachtete Maedcam verwundert, wie die Seile ebenfalls um einen Baumstamm geknotet wurden. Dann watete der erste der wartenden Krieger ins Wasser, schloss eine Hand fest um das Seil und sofort begann der Krieger auf der anderen Seite das Seil zu ziehen. Seine Kameraden auf dieser Seite halfen ebenfalls und der Elb im Wasser brauchte nur wenig mehr tun, als sich festzuhalten und hinüberziehen zu lassen.

„Das sieht recht einfach aus", stellte Maedcam fest, als in kürzester Zeit ein ganzes Dutzend Galadhrim auf das Ostufer gezogen wurden.

„Ist es auch." Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung deutete Forlos auf die glitzernde Wasserfläche. „Alles wartet nur auf Euch, hohe Frau."

Maedcams noch nicht sehr solides Vertrauen in ihre Überlebenskünste in der freien Natur geriet merklich ins Wanken, kaum lief das kalte Wasser in ihre Stiefelschäfte. Sie blieb stehen und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Stiefel nicht hätte ausziehen sollen.

„Worauf wartet Ihr?" erkundigte sich Forlos scheinheilig. „Vertraut mir, ein Boot wird nicht kommen."

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich die Stiefel ausziehe", fauchte sie ihn über die Schulter an und watete demonstrativ weiter ins Wasser. Es war unangenehm, als sich das weiche Wildleder ihrer Hose damit voll sog.

„Dann solltet Ihr Euch bald entscheiden."

Maedcam seufzte. „Ich lasse sie an. Barfuss möchte ich nicht drüben stehen, wenn womöglich eine Horde Orks über die Böschung kommt."

„Eine gute Entscheidung", hörte sie ihn sagen und für das Lachen in seiner Stimme hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt. „So könnt Ihr ihnen vors Schienbein treten und dann Eure Schere in die Augen stechen."

Schallendes Gelächter brandete unter den umstehenden Kriegern auf. Maedcam fühlte sich bis ins Innerste gedemütigt. Entschlossen, diesem Moment zu entkommen, marschierte sie mit großen Schritten tiefer ins Wasser. Sie schrie leise auf, als ihr rechter Fuß ins Leere trat, weil sie die Fahrrinne erreicht hatte.

„Schwimmen!" blaffte hinter ihr der Tawarwaith. „Maedcam, verdammt, und Ihr sollt-„

Den Rest wollte sie gar nicht mehr hören. Mit ihrem gesammelten Mut stürzte sie sich in die Fluten, um möglichst schnell das andere Ufer zu erreichen. Als die Strömung nach ihr griff, wurde ihr klar, was Forlos ihr wohl noch zu gerufen hatte. Nicht nur schwimmen, sie sollte sich auch mit einer Hand am Seil festhalten. Ihr Kopf kam wieder aus dem Wasser hoch und voller Entsetzen erkannte sie, dass sie bereits ein ganzes Stück von dem schimmernden Seil fortgetragen worden war. Unerreichbar schwebte es straff gespannt mehrere Meter von ihr weg und sie entfernte sich immer weiter mit jedem Atemzug. Hektisch begann sie, gegen die Strömung anzukämpfen und das Seil anzusteuern. Es ging sogar, aber es kostete mehr Kraft, als sie vermutet hätte. Dies war nicht mit dem entspannten Paddeln in den tiefen, ruhigen Waldteichen zu vergleichen, die sie immer als sanfte, friedliche Orte empfunden hatte.

Maedcams Entsetzen wurde zu Panik, als sich etwas um ihre Mitte schlang. Sie riss den Mund zu einem Schrei auf, schluckte eine gehörige Portion Wasser und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während sie gleichzeitig gegen den Angreifer strampelte.

„Aufhören!" wurde sie von Forlos angeschnauzt. „Sofort!"

Unbewusst schlossen sich ihre Lippen und sie starrte ihren Retter mit großen, tränenden Augen an. Das Unterfangen, sie beide heil wieder in die Nähe des Seiles zu bringen, beanspruchte seine ganze Konzentration und auch seine Kraft, denn Maedcam war unfähig, auch nur einen Schwimmzug zu machen. Stattdessen klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und fragte sich, ob es ihr Schicksal sein würde, im Anduin zu ertrinken und den Elb, dem ihr Herz gehörte, auch noch gleich mit umzubringen. Umschlungen würden sie auf den Grund des Flusses sinken und dort ein stilles, nasses, aber wenigstens gemeinsames Grab finden.

Unbehelligt von derart romantischen Gedanken, denen selbst nach Maedcams gerade etwas getrübter Wahrnehmung eindeutig ein Hauch von Hysterie anhaftete, brachte Forlos sie mit einigen kräftigen Schwimmzügen endlich in Griffweite des Seiles und befahl ihr höchst ruppig, sich endlich daran festzuhalten. Maedcams rechte Hand schloss sich um das rettende Band, die Linke blieb in Forlos' Schulter gekrallt. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn er angefangen hätte zu bluten.

Erst als sich die verknüpften Seile wieder in Bewegung setzten und sie sich durch das Wasser auf das Ostufer zu bewegte, entspannte sich Thranduils Gardehauptmann wieder. Das wütende Schimmern in seinen Augen verschwand und er stieß einen Laut aus, der eine Mischung aus einem Knurren und einem Seufzer war. „Und ich dachte, nur meine Königin sei vom Unglück verfolgt."

Maedcam hielt lieber den Mund. Sie würde ohnehin das Falsche sagen oder etwas absolut Lächerliches, wie zum Beispiel, dass seine Augen die schönsten seien, in die sie je blicken durfte.

„Was hattet Ihr vor?" erkundigte er sich kopfschüttelnd. „Einen außerplanmäßigen Besuch an den Rauros-Fällen?"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie verzagt.

Forlos sah sie lange an, dann glitt ein Lächeln über seine noch etwas blassen Züge. „Versprecht mir nur, mich demnächst ausreden zu lassen, bevor Ihr Euch in ein neues Abenteuer stürzt."

„Ich werde mich in gar keine Abenteuer mehr stürzen", grollte sie. Unwillig wich sie aus, als ein Büschel Schilfgras auf sie zu trieb und Anstalten machte, sich in ihren langen Haaren zu verfangen. Forlos ächzte leise, weil sie bei ihrem Manöver mit dem Kopf unter sein Kinn stieß. „Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Den Spruch merke ich mir", murmelte er ergeben.

Maedcam war froh, als sie endlich am anderen Ufer anlangten und sie wieder festen und kurz darauf auch trockenen Boden unter den Füßen spürten. Die Galadhrim, die dort bereits eingetroffen waren, begrüßten sie grinsend und es gab einige Bemerkungen, die sie sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln gefallen lassen musste. Das Wasser lief ihr aus den Haaren, aus den Ärmeln und machte bei jedem Schritt eigentümliche Geräusche in den Stiefeln. Jammergestalt, die sie war, suchte sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen weiter oben in der Böschung und wartete, dass sie endlich wieder trocknen würde. Forlos war zwar ebenso nass, sah aber eindeutig weniger lächerlich aus, während er unten am Fluss das weitere Eintreffen der Galadhrim beaufsichtigte.

Maedcam stellte zu ihrem erneuten Schaudern fest, dass sie wirklich die einzige war, die sich so ungeschickt angestellt hatte. Selbst Arwen schien eine Menge Spaß zu haben, als sie einige Zeit später auf dem Ostufer eintraf, sich das Wasser aus den Haaren drückte und dann zu Maedcam herüber kam. Sie lachte vergnügt, als sie sich neben der Galadhel auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Du bist wirklich geschickt", kicherte sie und stieß Maedcam mit der Schulter an. „Die Idee zu haben, sich von ihm retten zu lassen, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ich werde es bei Gelegenheit ausprobieren. Wenn Forlos schon vor Sorge fast krank wird, kann Estel wohl noch weniger widerstehen."

Maedcam schloss die Augen. Estel tat ihr leid, auch wenn sie ihn gar nicht kannte.

o

* * *

o

Elladan kochte vor Wut, auch wenn ihm äußerlich nur wenig davon anzumerken war. Elrohir verkrampfte sich ebenfalls, als die Empfindungen seines Bruders seine eigenen beinahe wie eine Feuerwalze wegrissen. Dicht nebeneinander standen sie an der Reling der ‚Libelle' und sahen aus dem Schutz ihrer Kapuzen auf die Stelle des Kais, an der Erestor wie ein schwarzer Geist in der neugierigen Menge verschwunden war.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen", stellte Estel gerade mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung in der Stimme fest. „Wie hat er das gemacht? Uns starren sie an, obwohl wir nicht einmal einen Schritt von Bord gemacht haben und ihn lassen sie passieren, als wäre er unsichtbar."

„Ein bemerkenswertes Talent", nickte Galen interessiert. „Und sehr nützlich."

„Ich werde nicht hier an Bord bleiben", sagte Elladan mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ohne auf das Gespräch in seinem Rücken zu achten.

„Wir sollten vielleicht trotzdem auf seine Rückkehr warten", schlug Elrohir behutsam vor. „Mit Städten wie diesen kennen wir uns nicht aus, Bruder."

„Pah!" ertönte es dicht hinter ihnen.

Elrohir fuhr herum und bedachte Leiloss mit einem bösen Blick. Die junge Elbin hatte keine Ahnung, was ihnen alles zustoßen konnte, wenn Elladan auf einen seiner verrückten Pläne kam. „Du dich auch nicht! Also halt den Mund!"

„_Sie_ kennt sich aber aus", erklärte Leiloss und ignorierte ihn. Energisch zog sie Hestia an ihre Seite. „Sie war schon mal hier."

„Sie-„ betonte Elrohir und wedelte in Hestias Richtung, was bei der Sterblichen ein Kichern auslöste, „ist im Augenblick so hilfreich wie ein drittes Knie."

„Was meinst du damit?" Elladan ignorierte die Verärgerung seines Bruders.

Leiloss baute sich zu ihrer bescheidenen Größe auf, legte zum Befremden aller einen Arm um Hestias Schultern und lächelte strahlend. Es war grauenhaft, fand Elrohir. So sah Galen auch immer aus, wenn er ganz besonders hinterhältig zu werden gedachte. „Unsere liebe Hestia hier meinte doch eben tatsächlich zu mir, dass sie Azula kennt. Sie kann sich sogar noch an die Herberge erinnern, in der sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch gewohnt hat. Ist das nicht toll?"

Leiloss jedenfalls war begeistert, Elladan brauchte man gar nicht erst zu fragen und Hestia war einfach nur froh, ihrer netten, neuen Freundin einen Gefallen tun zu können. Damit erschöpfte sich die Anzahl der Glücklichen auf der ‚Libelle'. Elrohir kam sich vor wie ein Warner im Sturm, den niemand hörte und konnte sich mit Rumil zusammentun, denn dessen blankes Entsetzen über Leiloss unausgesprochenen Vorschlag ignorierten die Verschwörer ebenso großzügig. Von Warrick ganz zu schweigen, der lieber den wilden Piraten von Bord des Schiffes aus zu spielen gedachte und sich darauf beschränkte, zwei hünenhafte Kerle aus seiner Mannschaft auszuschicken, damit sie vorsichtig das Terrain für den ein oder anderen kleinen Handel sondierten. Offenbar war nicht alles in den Frachträumen der ‚Libelle' Unrat oder Zauberwerk gewesen. Warrick beließ es bei einer Warnung, wagte es aber nicht, seine unsterblichen Fahrgäste zu bevormunden.

Einen Moment setzte Elrohir seine Hoffnung auf Estel und Galen. Einen Moment nur, dann war ihm klar, dass ein so bizarrer Ort wie Azula für einen Waldläufer und einen chronisch neugierigen Rhûnar-Heiler beinahe unwiderstehlich sein musste. Seufzend hob Elrohir die Hände zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation. Eigentlich war er ja auch nicht abgeneigt, diesem Flecken einen Besuch abzustatten, aber er hätte sich gewünscht, dabei zumindest Erestor hinter sich zu wissen. Der Seneschall mochte mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter auf dem Anduin in tieferes und vor allen Dingen düsteres Grübeln verfallen sein, doch er war der einzige, dem Elrohir zutraute, sich in Azula bewegen zu können, ohne am Ende in echten Schwierigkeiten zu stecken.

Kurz darauf machte er die ersten Schritte in Azula. Kein Erestor weit und breit, dafür sein Bruder, der an seiner Seite ging und vor ihm Hestia und Leiloss, die von einem widerstrebenden Rumil beschützt wurden. Hinter ihm befanden sich Estel und Galen, die angeregt darüber schwatzten, was sie wohl erwartete. _Ärger_, hätte ihnen Elrohir die Frage einfach beantworten können, ersparte sich aber jeden weiteren Einwand. Jannerik, der junge Rohirrim, bildete die nicht besonders Vertrauen erweckende Nachhut, hatte aber so hartnäckig auf seiner Teilnahme bestanden, dass die anderen schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

Eine seiner Befürchtungen löste sich allerdings recht schnell auf: sie wurden nicht belästigt, die Menschen vermieden es sogar, ihnen überhaupt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatten Angst vor ihnen und das war ganz erfreulich. Dabei lag es keineswegs daran, dass sich die Bewohner Azulas vor Erstgeborenen, Waldläufern, fröhlich grinsenden jungen Frauen oder als Piraten verkleideten Rohirrim fürchteten. Davor würde sich bei dieser Mischung wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Hobbit fürchten. Der Grund war eher, dass bis auf den Piraten, den Waldläufer und die menschliche Frohnatur der Rest ihrer Gruppe nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war.

Elladan, immer noch wütend auf Erestor, aber nicht so dumm, die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen des Seneschalls zu ignorieren, hatte alle Eldar dazu verdonnert, sich ebenso wie Erestor zu tarnen. Elrohir zupfte etwas angestrengt an dem Tuch, das er sich um den Kopf und vor das Gesicht geschlungen hatte. Jedenfalls sollten sie es versuchen und es hatte sich als Herausforderung erwiesen, eine schwarze Stoffbahn von fünf Ellen Länge so zu drapieren, dass das Gebilde weder lächerlich aussah, noch bei der kleinsten Bewegung auseinander fiel. Letztendlich war das Ergebnis doch recht beeindruckend geworden und es gab kaum einen Azulaner, der nicht hastig zur Seite sprang, als die schwarz gewandete Truppe ihren Weg tiefer in die Stadt hinein antrat.

Elrohir lebte schon seit Beginn dieses Zeitalters. Er hatte zwar viel Zeit in Imladris und Lothlorien verbracht, doch er hatte auch andere Teile Mittelerdes bereist. Er kannte die Städte der Sterblichen und ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass es unter ihnen welche geben würde, die jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft liegen konnten.

Azula war eine davon.

o

* * *

o

**Tanja**: Einen Funken hat er noch, auch wenn ihm das so gar nicht gefällt. Aber Varya wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie entschlossen ist, den auch wieder auszugraben. Die ersten Spatenstiche waren jetzt und es kommen im nächsten kap noch ein paar dazu.

**Shelley**: Einen Lauf kann man das nicht gerade nennen. Eher hitzebedingte Faulheit. Ich konnte mich nicht aufraffen, auf dem Schreibtischstuhl festzukleben und die Tastatur mit meinem Schweiß zu tränken. Nee, war einfach zu warm. Aber da es ja jetzt wieder herbstlich kühl ist, wird Izaks Atempause beendet und ab sofort geht es dem armen Kerl mächtig an den Kragen. Hm, es wäre aber schwierig geworden, es logisch zu begründen, warum Varya und Gilnin ein derartiges Risiko mit dem Ork eingehen. Vielleicht entschädigt es dich ja, dass er nun eine lange Zeit für seine Entwicklung hat und wie immer die auch ausgehen wird und was dabei noch passiert, es wird hoffentlich interessant für dich als Izaks Mama.

**Iary**: Menno, versteh ich doch. Arbeit, Hitze, Kerle, die einem auf den Senkel gehen…Da bleibt keine Zeit zum lesen. Und nicht zum Schreiben, ist mir jedenfalls so gegangen. Und da du auch meine blondhaarige Muse geklaut und unter der Bettdecke versteckt hast, stand ich natürlich ganz im Regen. Als Ausgleich sollte Methos eigentlich hier sein Sommerquartier einnehmen. Wäre doch ganz nett. Zumindest für mich und ein Bier für den alten Kämpen haben wir hier auch noch +ggg+

**Lethe4**: Da hast du dich aber durch einen ganzen Seitenberg gelesen. Aber schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, es bleibt auch so. Und ja, Alice lässt grüßen. Möglicherweise auch Harvey, mal sehen.

**Annchen**: Sorry, jetzt sind die Ferien zu Ende und erst ein neues Kap. Aber es war so fies heiß und überhaupt und jetzt spinnt auch noch mein PC. Soso, du hast also messerscharf gefolgert. Stimmt sogar zum großen Teil. Bis auf die Sache mit Borzo natürlich. Der Bursche ist ein echter Ork. Ich mein, der sammelt Ratten und Kochpötte. Der kann nicht elbisch sein.

Was die alten Jungs angeht, so steht im Moment Erestor ganz oben bei mir auf der Liste. Der hat es in sich und ein bisschen hab ich hier sogar dazu schon verraten. Die Story wird es geben. Mehr so eine lockere Abenteuergeschichte vom Anfang des Zeitalters. Fernab von Bruchtal und in Begleitung von zwei Númenorern. Dachte ich mir jedenfalls. Mit ein bisschen Krieg und der Vorgeschichte von Gilnin dabei. Und was die Oscars angeht, klingt das nicht eingebildet, wenn ich damit rumprotze? Ich mein ja nur.

**Frenze**: Ohne was zu verraten – aber Forlos stirbt nicht! Nein, so mies kann ich gar nicht draufsein, den knurrigen Hauptmann in die Pfanne zu hauen. Der ist jetzt schon so lange dabei, der hat ein anderes Schicksal. Aber ob Maedcam unbedingt gegen ihn auftrumpft, weiß ich noch nicht. Hier war sie ja nicht gerade die Heldin. Darauf hab ich Arwen abonniert. Das Mädel gefällt mir so langsam. Da geht es mir mit ihr wie mit Erestor. Der entwickelt auch immer merkwürdigere Qualitäten.

**Feanen**: Jetzt müsstest du schon alles hinter dir haben und sogar schon komplett erholt sein. Hoffe ich zumindest. Obwohl das Wetter ein wenig anstrengend gewesen ist. Fand ich jedenfalls. Aber es soll ja Fans von brütender Hitze geben, besonders beim Klausurenschreiben +fg+

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Gratulation. Der Notendurchschnitt ist absolut geil, wirklich. Sei einfach damit zufrieden und nicht ganz so sauer auf mich, weil ich mir solange Zeit gelassen habe. Da konntest du dich doch auf deinen Führerschein konzentrieren. Wie weit bist du denn jetzt? War die theoretische schon?

**Cassi-orc**: Aber sicher darfst du mir eine Mail schreiben. Auch mehrere und ich werde sie auch bestimmt beantworten. Kein Problem, alles dann in der Mail.

**Jo**: Danke für dein Lob und gleichzeitig Entschuldigung für die Verzögerung mit dem neuen Kap. Das ist gerade das Problem mit diesem Teil. Es soll ja der letzte sein und ich wird immer pingeliger und überhaupt. Außerdem hab ich festgestellt, dass die Kapitel immer länger werden. +grübel+ Naja, dein Praktikum dürfte leider rum sein.

**Lia**: Jaha, genau daran hab ich auch gedacht und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ähem, man sehe es mir nach, wenn ich so was mache. Erestor hat es ja nicht so bös gemeint, wie sein Sprössling annimmt. Eigentlich hat der alte düstere Seneschall nur Panik, dass Gilnín zu sehr in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Andererseits hat er keine Ahnung, was da im Palast alles passieren wird. Er wird sich wünschen, Gilnin mit nach Azula genommen zu haben.


	17. Alle verrückt

**Disclaimer**: Charaktere, Landschaften und Historie beruhen eindeutig auf Herrn Tolkien. Jeder, der das Gegenteil von sich behauptet, ist eine außer Kontrolle geratene fiktive Erscheinung. Ich kann nix dafür und Geld bekomm ich schon gar nicht dafür.

Mein Fehlerfindel Amélie ist sicher nicht der Grund, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Eher ich selber und die Tatsache, dass mein PC macht, was er gerade will. Aber der neue ist bereits unterwegs.

o

**17. Kapitel: Alle verrückt**

o

„Das nächst Mal", schnaubte Glorfindel mit leichten Anzeichen von Verärgerung, „bleibt Ihr beim Heer, Orophin. Ich bin zu alt, um mich bei einer harmlosen Erkundung damit herumzuschlagen."

„Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, Herr. Eine Welle der Schwermut wallt in mir auf, da ich der Grund für diese Unannehmlichkeit bin."

Glorfindel warf Orophin einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Die schwermütige Welle schien noch ein gutes Stück entfernt zu sein, denn Orophin teilte höchst beschwingt tödliche Treffer mit seinem Schwert aus. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn abgesehen von den Orks hatten sich auch noch zwei Uruk'hai eingefunden, um diese Erkundung zu einem höchst unerfreulichen Zeitvertreib zu machen.

Angesichts der schon verdächtigen Ruhe, mit der das Heer der Elben sich nun seit Tagen entlang des Anduin südwärts bewegte, hatte Glorfindel einsam, aber nicht unkommentiert von seinen Freunden beschlossen, etwas tiefer östlich mit einem Erkundungstrupp vorzudringen, der im wesentlichen aus ihm selber und Orophin bestand. Nicht, dass er den Spähern nicht zutraute, mögliche Beobachter aufzuspüren, doch sie hielten sich gewöhnlich im direkten Umkreis des Trosses auf und hatten bislang nicht einen einzigen Feind ausmachen können. Dennoch waren sich alle sicher, dass jeder Schritt auf ihrem Marsch ihren Feinden nicht verborgen war. Mehr als einmal hatte Glorfindel nicht nur sich, sondern auch Thranduil, Celeborn oder selbst Elrond dabei ertappt, wie sie prüfend nach Osten sahen, um dort die heimlichen Beobachter auszumachen.

Gandalf pflegte gewöhnlich den Blick zum Himmel zu heben und jeden vorbeiflatternden Vogel misstrauisch zu betrachten. Selbst eine einfache Kohlmeise hatte schon sein Missfallen erregt und war unter dem eindringlichen Starren des Istar verschreckt von einem Ast am Wegesrand geplumpst. Man musste Gandalf zugute halten, dass er den armen Pieper sofort aus dem Gras gehoben und mit etwas Zuspruch wieder aus seinem Schock befreit hatte. Seither war er ein wenig zurückhaltender geworden und konzentrierte sich auf Krähenschwärme, die eine besondere Vorliebe für die Marschroute der Elben zu haben schienen.

Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Das spürte jeder und Glorfindel war nicht der Elb, der sich damit so einfach abfand. Deswegen diese Erkundung und deswegen nun leider auch dieses Scharmützel, in dem er gerade feststeckte. Wobei er fast den Eindruck hatte, dass seine Angreifer es nicht wirklich darauf angelegt hatten, denn trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit wirkten sie recht unentschlossen. Es musste ihnen zugute gehalten werden, dass die Sonne noch nicht wirklich untergegangen war und der lichte Schatten dieses Wäldchens, in dem der Angriff begonnen hatte, den Orks nicht denselben Schutz bot wie die tiefe Dunkelheit des Düsterwaldes oder der Nacht an und für sich. Es musste sie Überwindung gekostet haben, überhaupt den Angriff zu beginnen, als sich in den wenigen Flecken richtigen Schattens weiter zu verkriechen, bis der Tag zu Ende war.

Insbesondere die drei vor ihm, die zwar heftig mit ihrem eckigen Säbeln herumfuchtelten, aber tunlichst darauf achteten, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Entschlossen holte er mit seinem Schwert aus, machten einen großen Schritt auf sie zu und drehte sich schnell und heftig halb um die eigene Achse. Er spürte, wie die elbische Klinge sich durch Metall, Leder und schließlich mit einem fast genüsslich schmatzenden Geräusch durch lebendes Gewebe fraß. Zwei der Orks blieben noch einen Moment stehen, dann begriffen ihre Körper, dass keine Köpfe mehr auf den Schultern saßen und stürzten um. Der dritte Ork zeigte einen atypischen Anfall von Mut und ging zum Angriff über, nur um nach zwei Schritten abrupt stehen zu bleiben, da ein unangenehmes Knirschen ertönte, das anzeigte, dass sein höchst bizarrer Brustpanzer soeben von Glorfindels Schwertspitze durchbohrt worden war.

Es war vielleicht die Dauer eines Atemzuges, in der Glorfindel damit abgelenkt war, sein Schwert wieder aus dem viel zu heldenhaft gestorbenen Ork zu ziehen, die ihm zum Verhängnis zu werden drohte. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, hatte einer der Uruk'hais, die sich bislang durch ungewohnt vornehme Zurückhaltung auszeichneten, seinen Bogen erhoben und einen Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen. Glorfindel duckte sich, war sich aber klar, dass das Geschoss zu nah war, um ihm noch wirklich entgehen zu können. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm er einen schwarzen Schatten wahr, der von links herangeflogen kam. Ein weiterer Pfeil, nahm er an, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wer ihn abgeschossen haben sollte.

Einen Schritt vor ihm trafen Gegenstand und Pfeil im rechten Winkel aufeinander und es knallte leicht, als sich die Pfeilspitze in etwas bohrte, das Glorfindel noch als ledergebundenes Buch identifizierte, bevor die Geschwindigkeit des Pfeils zumindest noch ausreichte, das Buch in seiner Flugbahn aufzuhalten und mitten in Glorfindels Gesicht zu schleudern.

Als der Ledereinband bester elbischer Qualität trudelnd, aber immer noch sehr heftig auf Glorfindels Nasenrücken landete, flammte eine schmerzerfüllte Sonne hinter seiner Stirn auf und der Elbenfürst ging zu Boden wie ein gefällter Baum. Glorfindel war nicht bewusstlos, aber seine Gedanken bewegten sich wie Blätter in einem Sturm. Banales wie die Frage, wie viel Blut wohl bis zu seinem endgültigen Tod noch aus seiner Nase strömen würde, wechselte sich mit der Überlegung ab, ob Orophin gescheit genug war, sich nun so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Lord Glorfindel…" Die besorgte Stimme drang durch die langsam abflauenden Schmerzwellen. „Lord Glorfindel?"

Das grelle Licht, das seine Sicht genommen hatte, verblasste etwas und während langsam die Silhouette von Celeborns Leibwächter davor auftauchte, wurde Glorfindel klar, dass er keineswegs zum zweiten Mal unterwegs war in Mandos' Hallen, sondern immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Wobei sich die Frage stellte, ob dies wirklich die bessere Wahl war. Der Schmerz in seinem Schädel war nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen mitten in seinem Gesicht. Glorfindel war der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Nase auf das Format einer Salatgurke angeschwollen sein musste, so fühlte sie sich an. Noch unkoordiniert wollte er danach greifen, doch die Lichtgestalt, die Orophin noch immer in seiner Wahrnehmung war, fasste ihn am Handgelenk und verhinderte es. Stattdessen drückte er ihm ein weiches Tuch unter die Nase.

„Besser nicht", füllte Orophins melodische, aber noch recht entfernt klingende Stimme Glorfindels Gehörgänge, um sofort neue Schmerzwellen auszulösen.

Es dauerte weitere Minuten, bis Glorfindel sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ärgerlich über diese absolut lächerliche Verwundung wehrte er Orophin gutgemeinte Vorsicht ab und richtete sich schließlich in eine sitzende Position auf. In seiner Nase pochte es und hinter seine Stirn hämmerte es. Sein Kopf war ein Bergwerk!

„Sie sind weg", erklärte der Galadhel ohne Umstände, was schon genug über seine Ratlosigkeit aussagte. Er stand neben Glorfindel, den Blick voller Wachsamkeit zwischen dem Elbenfürsten zu seinen Füßen und der Umgebung.

„Und ich dachte schon, Ihr hättet sie mit Euren restlichen Büchern erschlagen", brummte Glorfindel und atmete einige Male tief durch. Der Blutfluss war versiegt, Eru sei Dank!

„Ich hatte nur dieses Exemplar dabei", erklärte Orophin bekümmert. „Und ich bedaure, es nun so zerstört zu sehen."

Glorfindel lachte kurz und bezahlte das mit einer neuen Schmerzwelle. Dennoch beugte er sich leicht zur Seite und nahm das handliche, in dunkelbraunes Leder gebundene Buch auf, das ganz harmlos neben ihm lag – abgesehen von dem schwarzen Pfeil, der genau in dem geprägten, goldenen Schriftzug auf der Vorderseite steckte. Aber er erkannte dieses Buch und lachte erneut, ungeachtet der Schmerzen. „_Prunkwaffen des ersten Zeitalters_?" erkundigte er sich ächzend. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand dieses Buch liest."

Orophin reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf, als Glorfindel ihm das blutbesudelte Halstuch zurückgeben wollte. „Ich weiß Eure Beschreibungen überaus zu schätzen", erklärte er dabei voller Inbrunst. „Es ist bedauerlich, dass Ihr noch nicht Zeit und Muße fandet, den nächsten Band über das zweite Zeitalter zu verfassen."

Eher ein Glücksfall, wenn man Erestor Glauben schenken wollte, der Glorfindels bislang einzigen Ausflug in die Welt der Schriftgelehrten als das langweiligste, detailversessenste Erzeugnis geschriebenen Wortes bezeichnet und es in Bruchtals Bibliothek unter ein wackelndes Tischbein geschoben hatte. Angeblich war es da von größerem Nutzen als in jedem Regal.

Endlich wieder in der Senkrechten, machte Glorfindel den Versuch, seine Nase zu betasten. Selbst die leichteste Berührung rächte sich und so begnügte er sich damit, nach unten zu schielen und mit Entsetzen die Schwellung und Verfärbung zu erkennen, die sich auf dem perfekten Nasenrücken ausbreitete. Er war eindeutig entstellt.

„Ich befürchte, sie ist gebrochen", verkündete Orophin mit betrübter Miene, die sich aber schnell wieder aufhellte. „Ist es nicht ein Geschenk der Valar, dass Lord Elrond nicht weit ist und Euch Heilung bringen kann?"

_Nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hat_, ergänzte Glorfindel im Stillen und ohne jede Illusion, wie sein Freund reagieren würde. Andererseits war es Zeitverschwendung, sich mit dem Unvermeidlichen auseinander zu setzen und so schob er jeden Gedanken daran bis auf Weiteres zur Seite und sah sich kritisch um. „Wie habt Ihr die restlichen Orks besiegt? Insbesondere die Uruk'hai?"

„Das war nicht nötig", war die kaum noch überraschende Antwort. „Kaum gingt Ihr zu Boden, riefen die Anführer zum Rückzug. Sie nahmen sogar ihre Toten mit, was höchst befremdlich ist und sich allenfalls noch damit erklären ließe, dass unsere Angreifer von einem drängenden Hungergefühl gequält wurden nach dieser Attacke auf uns."

Außerdem erklärte es, warum dieses kleine Birkenwäldchen wieder voller Frieden war. Nur auf dem Grasboden zwischen den licht stehenden Bäumen waren noch die Spuren des Kampfes zu erkennen. Niedergetrampelte Halme und Spuren von schwarzem Blut zeugten davon, dass vor wenigen Augenblicken Tod und Verderben die Stille gestört hatte. Wenn Glorfindels Nase nicht so malträtiert worden wäre, hätte er sicher den üblen Geruch wahrnehmen können, der sich immer da ausbreitete, wo die schwindenden Sonnenstrahlen auf das Orkblut trafen. Orophin jedenfalls verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht und blickte hoffnungsvoll Richtung Westen.

Da es nicht einmal Orkkadaver zu verbrennen gab, setzte sich Glorfindel wortlos in Bewegung. Einerseits zog es ihn nicht wirklich zum Heerlager zurück, wo Kübel von Spott über ihn ausgeschüttet werden würden, andererseits gab es auch nur wenig, was ihn hier hielt. Möglicherweise kamen die Orks doch noch zurück und Glorfindel war froh, dass er halbwegs würdevoll auf seinen Beinen laufen konnte. Einen Kampf mit einer derart schmerzenden Nase hatte er nicht vor, an diesem Tag noch zu absolvieren. Eigentlich hatte er zwar noch nicht geplant, seine Erkundung abzubrechen, aber im Grunde lag das Ergebnis nun offen vor ihm oder schmerzte und brannte mitten in seinem Gesicht.

Sie waren nicht einmal wenige Minuten unterwegs und hatten gerade das Birkenwäldchen hinter sich gelassen, als Orophin einen Warnlaut ausstieß und dann nach Westen deutete. Da sich die gequälte Nase mittlerweile auch so bemerkbar machte, dass Glorfindels Augen tränten, blinzelte er etwas angestrengt in die angegebene Richtung und seufzte dann.

„Welch glückliches Geschick", freute sich Orophin und gab seine wachsame Haltung auf. „Ich erkenne Mithrandir und König Thranduil zusammen mit dem Prinzen und weiteren Kriegern."

Glorfindel lächelte gequält und hüllte sich besser in Schweigen und eine arrogante Haltung. Die hatte er auch bitter nötig, denn kaum waren die Reiter nur noch wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, tauschten die Mitglieder der königlichen Familie einen langen Blick, bevor sie breit grinsend den Kopf schüttelten.

„Meine Befürchtungen waren also doch zutreffend", verkündete Gandalf triumphierend. „Sie wurden angegriffen."

„Eindeutig", nickte Thranduil und seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Glorfindel, mein Freund, ich nehme an, das enorme Ding in deinem Gesicht ist deine Nase, denn es befindet sich zumindest an dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz."

„Kein Wort mehr", warnte ihn Glorfindel und bemühte sich, einschüchternd zu wirken. „Es war eine Übermacht."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Ich auch", nickte Legolas.

Glorfindel konnte nicht umhin, den Prinzen für seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewundern. Legolas lächelte nicht einmal, nur seine Augen funkelten beinahe überirdisch hell vor Vergnügen. Aber dafür konnte man ihn schließlich nicht zur Rede stellen. Als Beweis reichte das einfach nicht.

„Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich zu Elrond", überlegte Mithrandir und strich langsam über seinen Bart. „Bevor es noch einen bleibenden Schaden gibt."

„Bleibend?" echote Glorfindel. „Es ist nur eine gebrochene Nase. Was soll da schon für ein Schaden bleiben?"

„Sie könnte schief zusammenwachsen. Mit einem Höcker in der Mitte."

„Hilf mir rauf!" Glorfindel streckte Thranduil die Hand entgegen, um sich hinter ihn aufs Pferd zu schwingen. „Und dann reite gefälligst sofort zum Lager zurück."

o

o

Erestor hatte Erfahrung darin, sich auch auf fremdem Gebiet so zu bewegen, dass man ihm keinerlei Unsicherheit anmerkte. Obwohl Azula schon lange nicht mehr ein Ort war, der ihm vertraut war, schritt er langsam aber sicher einige Straßen ab, als hätte er ein bestimmtes Ziel. Er verharrte selten, blickte auch nicht erkennbar zu den Seiten. Dennoch entging ihm wenig, eigentlich eher nichts.

Azula war zu einer Handelsstation geworden, wie es aus ihren Anfängen zu erwarten gewesen war. Ohne die erkennbare Hand einer Obrigkeit war es ein wildes Sammelbecken aller Völker Mittelerdes. Straßen waren zwar vorhanden, doch die Häuser, die sie begrenzten und zu engen Kanälen machten, zeigten kaum vergleichbare Baustile. Verfallene Hütten wechselten sich mit beinahe gepflegten Fachwerkhäusern ab. Nicht nur im Stil unterschieden sie sich, sondern auch darin, dass vor den größeren Häusern der Reichen Wachen postiert waren. Bösartig dreinschauende Söldner, die nur ihren Herrn verpflichtet waren und offenbar nichts zu befürchten hatten, wenn sie beim Schutz des Hauses Blut vergossen.

Jeden Blickkontakt mit diesen Barbaren vermeidend, bahnte sich Erestor seinen Weg durch den Unrat und die Menschenmassen, die sich ebenfalls durch die Straßen schoben und über deren Ziele er sich lieber keine Gedanken machte. Gewöhnlich teilte sich jede Stadt in klar abzugrenzende Viertel, in denen unterschiedlichste Handwerker ihr Territorium hatten. Alle achteten auf ihre Grenzen, sorgten für Ordnung und stellten gewöhnlich auch Mitglieder einer Art Selbstverwaltung, die den größeren Handelsstädten so eigen war. Wenn es so etwas in Azula gab, dann waren die Gilden so unauffällig tätig, dass Erestor sie beinahe dafür bewunderte.

Azula hatte noch einen Vorteil: Das Piratenschiff mochte wohl für ein wenig Gesprächsstoff sorgen, aber es war nicht so sensationell in diesem Abgrund, dass man einem der Besatzungsmitglieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig schenkte. Als Erestor auf einen winzigen Marktplatz an einer Straßenkreuzung kam, entdeckte er am anderen Ende zwei von Warricks Besatzungsmitgliedern, die unbehelligt mit einem Ölhändler schacherten. Offenbar waren die Azulaner nach kurzer Neugierde bei der Aussicht auf Profit bereit, alles andere zu vergessen. Einerseits war das zu Erestors Vorteil, denn er würde sich hier sicher bewegen können, andererseits stellte sich die Frage, ob überhaupt jemand sich an Marsden erinnern konnte.

Es würde sich zeigen…Erestor ging weiter, langsamer jetzt, denn das Wiesel vom Hafen hatte etwas seine Deckung verlassen und legte es nun offensichtlich darauf an, ihm näher zu kommen. Fast am Ausgang des Marktes blieb Erestor nochmals stehen und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über den Stand eines Metzgers schweifen. Die Auslage mit den von Fliegen umschwärmten Fleischstücken verursachte die Vorstellung einer Stadt, in der sämtliche Bewohner vergiftet in ihren Häusern starben. Es war unglaublich, was Menschen bereit waren, in sich hineinzustopfen. Selbst in gebratenem Zustand musste dieses unsägliche Zeug bestialisch riechen. Erestor rümpfte im Schutz seiner Verkleidung die Nase und trat einige Schritte von dem Stand zurück.

Das Wiesel war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Erestor drehte sich absichtlich zu ihm herum und sah ihn einen Moment eindringlich an. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und glitt in den Schatten einer schmalen Gasse. Weg von diesem belebten, kleinen Markt, wo ein Gespräch mit dem Wiesel nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte. Er wartete, bis ein unbewachter Türeingang auftauchte und hielt dann dort an. Kurz darauf hörte er die Schritte des Wiesels. Sie waren zuerst schnell, dann wurden sie zusehends langsamer und unsicherer, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.

Erestor trat aus dem Türeingang. Das Wiesel, das sich gerade suchend umgesehen hatte, starrte ihn überrascht an. Ein nervöses Zucken hob seinen linken Mundwinkel und ließ das ohnehin nicht ansprechende Gesicht Ähnlichkeit mit einer Jahrmarktsmaske annehmen. Seine Augen waren klein und blassblau, standen weit auseinander und wurden von einer großen, knolligen Nase getrennt. Der Mann war lächerlich und dennoch nichtssagend, gut für seine Tätigkeit. Die schmalen Lippen waren trocken vor Furcht und es erinnerte fast an die Reaktion einer Schlange, als seine Zunge zwischen seinen braunen, schiefen Zähnen hervorkam und darüber wischte, um sofort wieder hinter den Zähnen zu verschwinden.

Während sie einander stumm ansahen, blieb Erestor bewegungslos, lediglich seine rechte Hand lag auf dem Griff seines schlichten Schwertes, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Das Wiesel hingegen fummelte mit seinen fast kindlich kleinen Händen an den Falten seiner staubgrauen Kutte herum. Waffen waren offen nicht zu erkennen, aber irgendwo würde sich sicherlich ein Messer finden, versteckt in den langen Ärmeln seines Hemdes oder im Schaft eines der Stiefel, die überraschend gut und teuer wirkten.

„Ich bin Lome", flüsterte der Mann schließlich und deutete eine ungeschickte Verbeugung an.

Erestor beschränkte sich darauf, ihn weiterhin stumm anzusehen. Lome würde auch ohne weitere Aufforderung weitersprechen. Es war nur die Frage, wie hoch der Preis für seine Dienste sein würde.

„Wenn Ihr etwas sucht, Herr, kann ich Euch vielleicht behilflich sein", ging es prompt weiter, begleitet von neuem nervösem Zupfen an den Kleiderfalten.

„Suche ich etwas?" überlegte Erestor und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Lomes Augen leuchteten auf. Da Erestor ihn nicht sofort umgebracht hatte, ging der kleine Mann zutreffend davon aus, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Die blassen Kinderhände machten jetzt eine ausgreifende Bewegung. „Wer nach Azula kommt, ist ein Suchender. Ihr wärt eine Ausnahme, träfe es auf Euch nicht zu."

Dumm war das Wiesel nicht und außerdem verblüffte er Erestor sogar ein wenig durch seine klare Aussprache. Lome mochte zum Bodensatz dieser Welt gehören, aber jemand hatte sich zumindest irgendwann Mühe gegeben, ihm etwas beizubringen. „Und was kann das sein, Lome?"

„Sagt es mir, Herr. Ihr werdet niemand besseren finden, der Euch in Azula weiterhelfen kann."

Erestor unterdrückte ein Lächeln, auch wenn Lome es durch das Tuch ohnehin nicht erkennen konnte. „So ungewöhnlich es auch ist?" vergewisserte er sich spöttisch.

„Egal", bekräftigte Lome beinahe gekränkt und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

Einen Moment trug sich Erestor mit dem Gedanken, ihn direkt nach Marsden zu fragen, doch es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, soviel von seinen Zielen zu verraten. Elrond hätte es womöglich getan und – was noch wahrscheinlicher war – auch eine Antwort bekommen, aber das war eben Elrond… Also begnügte sich Erestor mit dem zweitbesten, auch wenn er in Gefahr lief, sich absolut lächerlich zu machen. „Ich suche einen weißen Hasen."

Lome schürzte die Lippen, aber Erheiterung zeigte er nicht. Er wirkte nicht einmal verwundert. „Ist Euch die Auskunft wichtig?"

„Wichtig?" wiederholte Erestor träge, bevor er so schnell zupackte, dass der Sterbliche nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Er fasste ihn mit einer Hand unterhalb der Kehle, beugte sich über ihn und fing mit der anderen Hand kurz darauf das Messer ab, das aus dem Ärmel fiel, um in Lomes Fingern zu einer tödlichen Gefahr zu werden. „So wichtig wie dein Leben."

„Also nicht wichtig", kicherte Lome überraschend. „Beruhigt Euch, Herr, es bringt Euch nicht weiter, mich hier zu töten. Das würde nur Eure schöne Kleidung besudeln. Gebt mir, was Ihr zu geben bereit seid, dann führe ich Euch ohne Umwege zum ‚Weißen Hasen'."

„Feige bist du nicht", nickte Erestor anerkennend und ließ ihn wieder los. Er drehte das schmale Messer in der Hand und schnalzte mit der Zunge, weil es wunderbar ausbalanciert auf seinem Handteller lag. „Ein gutes Stück. Ich frage besser nicht, welchem bedauernswerten Reisenden du es abgenommen hast."

„Ehrlich verdient, wirklich."

Erestor glaubte ihm kein Wort, gleichwohl gab er ihm das nette Spielzeug zurück und legte zugleich eine große Silbermünze dazu. Lome biss prüfend in die Münze und ließ sie dann zusammen mit dem Messer wieder in seinem Ärmel verschwinden.

„Obwohl ich immer noch eine Keule benutzen müsste, wären alle meine Kunden so knauserig wie Ihr", brummelte er und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Nennt Ihr mir Euren Namen?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Auch wieder wahr. Dann folgt mir, Namenloser, es ist nicht weit."

Lome mochte nicht zu trauen sein, seine Entfernungs- und Zeitangaben waren aber durchaus verlässlich. Er führte Erestor durch einige ruhige, fast verlassene Gassen. Ab und an waren von weitem die belebteren Straßen Azulas zu erkennen und einmal glaubte Erestor sogar, eine Gruppe schwarz gewandeter, vermummter Gestalten zu sehen, die ihn unheilvoll an seine enttäuschten Begleiter auf der ‚Libelle' erinnerten. Angestrengt schob er jede Vision von den Zwillingen, die auf eigene Faust durch diese Stadt streiften und Elrond, der ihn dafür zur Verantwortung zog, beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Führer, der zielsicher in eine wahrhaft schmale, dunkle Gasse einbog. Erestor hätte nur die Arme ausstrecken müssen und seine Fingerspitzen hätten die Häuserwände rechts und links gleichermaßen berühren können. Die Häuser selber waren hochgebaut und ein wenig schief. Sie neigten sich einander zu und was noch an Sonnenlicht an ihnen vorbeigelangen konnte, verlor sich in staubigem Dunst, bevor es den Grund der Gasse endgültig erreicht hatte.

Erestor blieb stehen. Der Weg war wie gemacht für eine Falle. Selbst ihm würde es schwer fallen, in dieser Enge ausreichend Raum für einen Kampf zu finden. Andererseits traute er sich nach den langen Jahren unter den Sterblichen doch zu, ihre Motive zu erkennen und Lome zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er etwas anderes im Sinn hatte, als Erestor zu diesem ominösen Tier zu führen. Eher etwas ungeduldig blieb der kleine, zierliche Mann vor einer verwitterten, ehedem wohl grün gestrichenen Tür stehen und winkte Erestor heran.

„Hier ist es", verkündete er großspurig. „Der weiße Hase."

Der weiße Hase…Erestor hatte mit vielem gerechnet, damit jedoch nicht. Er betrachtete nachdenklich das schon fast blinde Fenster in der Hauswand zur Rechten der Tür. Es war in Hüfthöhe eingebaut, der Rahmen ebenso mit abblätternder grüner Farbe bemalt wie die Tür und durch die kreuzförmigen Sprossen ließen sich zwei kleine Holzregale erkennen, die direkt dahinter angebracht waren. Seltsame Dinge waren darauf ausgebreitet, allen voran ein ausgestopfter, ehemals wohl weißer Hase, der aus einem schäbigen Hut herausragte. Ein Filzhut undefinierbarer Farbe und Form, der ebenso schon bessere Zeiten gesehen haben musste wie der Hase selber, dem eines seiner Glasaugen fehlte.

Um dem einäugigen Glasblick zu entgehen, untersuchte Erestor weiter die Auslage dieses Fensters in dem Bemühen, etwas über die Geheimnisse des Ortes zu erfahren, bevor er das Haus betrat und womöglich in einem absolut bizarren Abgrund voller verrückter Mörder landete. Ein Stapel Karten lag in der Nähe des Hutes, so mit Staub bedeckt, dass ihre Motive nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Dann einige Steine mit seltsamen Symbolen und schließlich… Erestor unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Die aufrecht stehende Tonabbildung einer Hand sagte alles.

„Wollen wir hineingehen?" erkundigte sich Lome zweifelnd. „Ihr scheint überrascht."

„Mich überrascht gar nichts", knurrte Erestor wider besseres Wissen. „Geh vor."

Lome zuckte die Achseln. Sein Kunde war wohl eindeutig seltsam. Dennoch klopfte er gegen die Tür und drückte dann die verrostete Klinke hinunter. Erestor rechnete schon damit, dass die Angeln fürchterlich quietschen würden, aber stattdessen ertönte ein leises Klingeln. Über der Tür im Innern war ein kleines Glockenspiel angebracht, das wohl den Kunden ankündigen sollte, falls der Besitzer des Ladens nicht aufmerksam war. Langsam folgte er Lome in den düsteren, schmalen Raum, der nicht unbedingt an Großzügigkeit gewann, nachdem man ihn zu beiden Seiten mit deckenhohen Regalen vollgestellt hatte, auf denen sich die Merkwürdigkeiten der Fensterauslage wiederholten.

Lome machte einige Schritte zwischen den Regalen hindurch und bedeutete Erestor, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Wieder ertönten die hellen Glockenlaute und im hinteren Teil des Ladens erhielten sie eine ebenso zarte Antwort. „Frau Emi?" rief der Sterbliche laut. „Seid Ihr da?"

„Natürlich", fauchte eine raue Frauenstimme aus dem Dunkel. „Ich bin immer da, Lome. Wen bringst du mir?"

„Einen Kunden, Frau Emi. Einen, der zahlen kann."

Erestor wand sich innerlich.

„Ganz was neues", brummelte es versöhnlicher. „Dann danke ich dir und nun mach, dass du Land gewinnst. Wenn er ein Kunde ist, will er sicher nicht, dass du seine Zukunft mit anhörst."

Entschuldigend lächelte Lome zu Erestor hoch. „Sie ist eigentlich sehr freundlich. Aber bezahlt sie gut, da versteht sie keinen Spaß."

„Ich werde es mir merken", brummte Erestor nicht weniger unwirsch. Er drückte Lome noch eine weitere Silbermünze in die Hand und wartete dann, bis das Wiesel verschwunden war. Neues Glöckchengeklingel begleitete Lomes Abgang und Erestor nahm sich vor, dieses Windspiel eigenhändig abzuschneiden, wenn es ihm noch einmal auf die Nerven ging.

„Was steht Ihr da rum?" Die Stimme kam jetzt näher. Das absolute Dunkel schützte sie nicht mehr und im Halbdämmer hatte Erestor einen großartigen Ausblick auf eine unförmige Frauengestalt, die leicht gebückt auf einen Tisch zuschlurfte, der das hintere Drittel des Raumes fast vollständig vom Rest abtrennte. „Kommt her, zahlt den Preis und ich sage Euch, wie Eure Zukunft ist. Habt Ihr schmutzige Hände? Dann wascht sie, ich hasse schmutzige Hände."

_Ich auch_, stimmte ihr Erestor im Stillen zu, sagte aber lieber nichts, sondern trat einfach näher. Frau Emi, wie Lome sie genannt hatte, hockte nun auf einem Stuhl hinter ihrem Tisch und entzündete eine Kerze. Als der Lichtschein sich beruhigte, war es Erestors fast schon angeborene Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn vor einen Lachanfall bewahrte. Azulas Wahrsagerin schien aus einem Sagenbuch der Sterblichen geradewegs hinter ihre Ladentheke gefallen zu sein. Sie trug ein weites, wallendes Kleid mit einem betäubenden Blumenmuster, um ihre Hüfte war ein gestreiftes Tuch geschlungen, das sie an der Seite verknotet hatte und ihre zerzausten, aber dennoch recht langen Haare wurden von einem weiteren, ebenfalls gestreiften Tuch aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Fransen hingen ihr in die Stirn und über die Schläfen, vermischten sich mit bunten Perlen, die in einzelne Strähnen ihrer Haare geflochten waren. Am bemerkenswertesten war jedoch das eigentümliche Gestell aus Silberdraht, das auf ihrer Nase saß und mit Bügeln zusätzlich hinter den Ohren Halt fand. Es fasste kleine eckige Stücke aus blauem Glas ein, die direkt vor ihren Augen saßen und verhinderten, deren Farbe oder Ausdruck genau zu erkennen. Jedenfalls nicht aus der Entfernung.

Soviel Verrücktheit weckte unwillkürlich Erestors Neugierde, ganz unabhängig von seinen drängenden Fragen nach Marsden. Er trat näher, wich dabei Kräutersträußen aus, die von der Decke hingen und so alt waren, dass selbst der Luftzug seiner Bewegung Teile ihrer Blätter zu Staub zerfallen ließ und blieb schließlich einen Schritt vor dem Tisch stehen.

Frau Emi sah zu ihm hoch, ihre rotblonden Brauen über den Augengläsern zogen sich kritisch zusammen. „Habt Ihr wenigstens einen Namen, wenn Ihr schon kein Gesicht habt?"

„Eren", lächelte er und ließ sich auf dem Schemel nieder, den sie ihm mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch hinweg heranzog. Nach kurzem Zögern löste er das Tuch an seiner Schläfe. „Und ich habe auch ein Gesicht."

Als Reaktion hantierte Frau Emi an ihrem Hüfttuch herum und zog eine flache, runde Silberflasche hervor. Sie entkorkte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Sieh an, sieh an", murmelte sie etwas atemlos. „Wen hat das Schicksal denn da in meine bescheidene Behausung gespült… Für einen vom schönen Volk hat es Euch aber weit hinaus getragen und an unfreundlichen Gestaden stranden lassen."

Erestor runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Das klingt recht abweisend, Frau Emi."

„Emi reicht", knurrte sie. „Also was wollt Ihr, Eren? Doch sicher nicht, dass ich Euch aus der Hand lese, denn Erstgeborene haben ihre eigenen Visionen, sie brauchen nicht die Taschenspielertricks der Sterblichen."

„Ich suche einen weißen Hasen."

„Nehmt den aus dem Fenster. Für fünf Silbermünzen gehört er Euch."

„Etwas teuer."

„Es ist ein weißer Hase, hm?" Sie lachte kurz und rau. „Wenn Ihr noch etwas warten könnt, besorg ich auch einen schwarzen. Dann habt Ihr ein schönes Pärchen."

„Vielleicht suche ich eher die Lösung eines Rätsels."

„Das mit meinem Hasen zu tun hat?" Sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Bewegungen vorhin mochten die einer alten Frau gewesen sein, doch ihre Hände waren ohne Falten, ebenso wie ihr Gesicht, in dem ihn das Drahtgestell immer noch irritierte. „Aber vielleicht kann ich Euch dennoch helfen. Ich liebe Rätsel, wenn sie rätselhaft sind."

Er verzog etwas das Gesicht und sie winkte entschuldigend ab. Noch einmal nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, dann beugte sie sich etwas vor und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Augengläser hinweg an. Kein Wunder, dass er zuvor ihre Augenfarbe nicht hatte ausmachen können, denn es war eine Mischung aus Blau und Grün, mit braunen Sprenkeln in der Iris. Keine eindeutige Farbe und damit sehr passend für sie. „Zugegeben, das war schwach. Also, Eren, nennt mir Euer Rätsel und ich nenne Euch den Preis für die Lösung. Vielleicht kommt es Euch teurer zu stehen als ein Blick in Eure Zukunft, aber ich muss schließlich von irgendwas leben. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich Eure Zukunft überhaupt lesen will. Es könnte zu lange dauern."

„Ich suche einen Mann."

„Ich dachte, Ihr sucht einen Hasen?"

„Beides gehört zusammen", erklärte er kühl. Es war schon lächerlich genug, ihre eindeutige Belustigung war zusätzlich beleidigend.

„Was für eine denkwürdige Verbindung", spottete sie unbeeindruckt. „Hat der Mann einen Namen oder vielleicht auch der Hase?"

„Ich hoffe nur, Ihr seid Euren Preis wert", meinte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Pah", machte sie und zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir glauben, er ist vor einigen Monaten hier gewesen."

„Wir?"

„Meine Freunde und ich."

„Und Ihr alle könnt diesen Mann nicht leiden", schlussfolgerte sie zutreffend. „Das ist schön, bringt uns aber nicht weiter. Wisst Ihr denn sonst nichts?"

„Sein Name ist Marsden."

„Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?" meinte sie seufzend. „Ein armseliges Rätsel, Eren, ich wage kaum, die zehn Silbermünzen für seine Lösung von Euch entgegenzunehmen."

„Wie bitte?" Eren war selten völlig verblüfft, aber diese zerzauste, unverschämte Wahrsagerin hatte es geschafft.

Emi tippte mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte. „Meine Münzen…"

Sie war zu sicher, als dass Erestor auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran gehabt hätte, hier eine Antwort zu finden. Wortlos griff er in seine Gürteltasche und nahm eine Handvoll Münzen heraus. Eine von Glorfindels unsäglichen Goldmünzen war dabei, aber es war ihm egal. Emi hingegen nahm sie aus dem Haufen heraus und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Es gibt hier ein Gasthaus, das ‚Der verrückte Jäger' heißt. Da müsst Ihr hin", verriet sie dann und ließ die Goldmünze irgendwo in den Falten ihres üppigen Gewandes verschwinden. „Gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Ort, gehört Lomes Schwager Svenig, temperamentvoller Bursche mit Fäusten so groß wie Kürbissen und hart wie Felsen. Marsden und seine Bande waren vor ein paar Wochen da und haben Svenigs jüngste Tochter belästigt. Ihr versteht schon, zuviel getrunken, zuviel Überheblichkeit. Svenig hat sie schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt."

Auf einmal war Erestor egal, dass Emi sich die Goldmünze gegriffen hatte. Sie war jeden Betrag wert und noch mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit langem gab es wieder eine wirklich greifbare Spur dieses Mannes und die würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. „Wie finde ich dieses Gasthaus?"

„Es ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Etwas kompliziert."

„Dann führt mich hin", befahl er und stand auf. „Allein die Goldmünze dürfte genug Lohn für diesen zusätzlichen Dienst sein. Aber wenn es Euch nicht reicht, erhaltet Ihr eben noch eine."

Emi machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von ihrem Stuhl zu erheben. Stattdessen hing sie wieder an ihrer Flasche. „Warum sucht Ihr diesen Marsden?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Lippen abgewischt hatte. „Für mich sieht es ganz nach Rache aus und ich mag diesen Grund nicht sehr."

„Er tötete Eldar", fauchte Erestor und griff kurzerhand nach ihrem linken Oberarm. Ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten, zog er sie um den Tisch herum und stieß sie vor sich her auf die Tür zu. „Hört auf zu jammern, Frau. Es wird das Letzte sein, um das ich Euch bitte."

„Bitten!" kreischte sie und schlug auf sein Handgelenk ein. „Das nennt Ihr _bitten_?"

„Nennt es, wie Ihr wollt, aber bewegt Euch."

o

o

Aragorn blieb stehen und blickte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Durchgang zwischen zwei Häuserreihen. Weiter hinten kreuzte eine Straße und er war sich beinahe sicher, dort eine hochgewachsene, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erkannt zu haben, die mit den nur Elben eigenen Schritten voller raubtierhafter Eleganz einer anderen, sehr kleinen Gestalt folgte.

„Kommst du?" Galen drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ungeduldig. „Sonst verlieren wir den Anschluss und das Letzte, was ich mir wünsche, ist in diesem Drecksloch verloren zu gehen."

Mit einem Schulterzucken beendete Aragorn seine Überlegungen, ob sie nicht besser Erestor verfolgen sollten. Es war mit Sicherheit weniger gefährlich, als weiter hinter Elladan herzulaufen. Zum Glück ahnte sein Ziehbruder nichts von diesen Gedanken. Wie ein Eroberer marschierte Elladan am Kopf der Gruppe, die mehr als nur neugierige Blicke von den Azulaner erntete bei jedem Schritt, den sie sich tiefer in diese Stadt bewegten.

An Elladans Seite befand sich Hestia, auf der seine ganzen Hoffnungen ruhten. Sie mochte ihn – Hestia mochte inzwischen offenbar alle Elben – und trabte neben ihm her, einen hingebungsvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und so eifrig wie ein junger Hund in dem Bemühen, ihm zu gefallen. Leiloss war weiter in die Mitte des Trosses verbannt worden, weil sie Hestia dauernd drängte, jetzt endlich den richtigen Weg anzuzeigen. Ein durchaus verständliches Unterfangen, denn irgendwie beschlich jeden außer Elladan das Gefühl, dass Hestias Erinnerungen doch mehr als erwartet unter dem Unfall gelitten hatten.

„So langsam reicht es mir", verkündete Elrohir einige Zeit später, als sie zum dritten Mal den gleichen Brunnen passierten. Er blieb stehen, winkte einen Azulaner heran, der sich erst misstrauisch umblickte, bevor er zögerlich zu ihnen herüber kam. „Wir suchen einen weißen Hasen."

„Erus Licht, warum habe ich Lothlorien verlassen?" murmelte Rumil unterdrückt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Lord Celeborn sich klar war, was er mir da aufbürdet mit dieser Reise."

„Haldir aber schon", raunte Galen ihm zu. „Habt Ihr ihn irgendwie verärgert?"

„Das passiert dauernd", war die von einem Seufzer begleitete Antwort. „Mein Bruder ist recht empfindlich, dazu noch rachsüchtig und er hat wirklich Geduld, seine Rache auch zu bekommen."

Galen und Aragorn nickten gleichzeitig. So ähnlich hatten sie Haldir ebenfalls eingeschätzt. Es war angenehm, sich nicht in einem Elben getäuscht zu haben. Außerdem lenkten derartige Überlegungen davon ab, dass Elrohir sie gerade lächerlich machte. Jedenfalls erwarteten sie das, doch der widerstrebende Azulaner deutete nach Westen.

„Sehr schön", lächelte Elrohir und fuhr mit vollendeter Höflichkeit fort: „Wärt Ihr vielleicht so freundlich, mir den genauen Weg zu zeigen?"

Die Antwort war ein Schwall von Beschimpfungen, an deren Ende sich der Mann losriss und davoneilte. Elrohir runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn, kam aber nicht dazu, sich über die Manieren der Azulaner auszulassen, denn unerwartet trat ein anderer Bewohner der Stadt näher. Es war ein schmaler, unauffällig gekleideter Mann mit sehr hellen Augen, der sich erst ein paar Mal vor dem vermummten Elben verbeugte, bevor er überhaupt ein Wort heraus bekam.

„Verzeiht mir, Herr, aber ich hörte Euer Anliegen", begann er eifrig. „Wenn Ihr wollt, führe ich Euch."

Elladan gesellte sich an die Seite seines Bruders. „Und wie viel kostet es uns?"

„Zwei Silbermünzen", lächelte der Mann und entblößte bräunliche Zahnreihen. „Das ist günstig."

„Das ist Wegelagerei", murmelte Galen kopfschüttelnd. „Aber Elladan wird sowieso zahlen."

Aragorn nickte nur stumm. Außerdem hatten sie keine andere Wahl, wenn man es genau bedachte. Und so kam es, dass sie alle kurz darauf ihrem Stadtführer folgten, der sich mit dem Namen Lome vorgestellt hatte und sich vergeblich bemühte sie auszufragen, während er sie durch unzählige verwinkelte Gassen bis vor einen winzigen Laden führte, in dessen Fenster ein ausgestopfter weißer Hase aus einem verstaubten Hut ragte.

„DAS ist der weiße Hase?" fragte Elladan ungläubig.

„Der einzige, den es gibt", bestätigte Lome eifrig und rüttelte an der Türklinke. „Verschlossen. Das ist merkwürdig. Ich habe vor kurzem noch einen Kunden zu Frau Emi gebracht. Es muss ein Freund von Euch gewesen sein, denn er wollte sein Gesicht ebenfalls nicht zeigen."

Hestia warf einen neugierigen Blick in das Ladenfenster. Sie gluckste. „Eine Wahrsagerin. Darf ich mir aus der Hand lesen lassen?"

„Nein", blaffte Elladan sie an. „Wir sind nur deinetwegen hier."

„Diesen Hasen meinte ich nicht", rief sie beleidigt. „Das war ein anderer. Einer auf einem Schild."

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sich Marsden die Karten legen lassen würde", spottete Galen kopfschüttelnd.

„Marsden?" echote Lome und merkte auf. „Warum habt Ihr nicht gleich gesagt, dass Ihr den verrückten Gondorianer sucht?"

Elladan sah ihn nur finster an, aber Elrohir besaß zumindest noch soviel Gelassenheit, eine weitere Silbermünze aus seinem Beutel zu ziehen und sie Lome vor die Nase zu halten. „Jetzt sagen wir es."

Lome schnappte sich die Münze. „Er ist vor ein paar Wochen abgereist. Aber vielleicht weiß mein Schwager, was er vorhatte. Er hat in Svenigs Gasthaus übernachtet, während er hier war. Hm, eigentlich hat Svenig ihn rausgeschmissen, aber das interessiert wohl nicht. Soll ich Euch hinbringen?"

Eine weitere Münze wechselte den Besitzer und Lome setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Aragorn unterdrückte einen Lachreiz.

„Was amüsiert dich so?" wollte Galen wissen.

„Ich musste an Elrond denken", erwiderte der Waldläufer. „Einer seiner Ratschläge an mich bestand darin, im Zweifel den direkten Weg zu wählen und mich nicht darin zu verzetteln, mein Ziel um jeden Preis verbergen zu wollen."

„Ich schätze, Erestor dürfte das gleiche passiert sein. Oder wer denkst du war der geheimnisvolle andere Mann, den Lome hergeführt hat?"

„Vielleicht hat er sich wirklich die Zukunft vorhersagen lassen", grinste Aragorn.

„So ein Blödsinn", schnaubte hinter ihnen Leiloss. „Als ob eine Sterbliche das kann, in dem sie ein paar Karten aufdeckt oder in eine Handfläche blickt."

„Frau Emi ist berühmt", war es überraschend von Hestia zu hören, die wohl keine Lust auf einen schlecht gelaunten Elladan hatte und sich wieder bei ihnen am Ende der Truppe eingefunden hatte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" spottete Leiloss. „Du kannst dich doch an nichts erinnern."

„An Frau Emi schon", stotterte Hestia und Aragorn warf ihr über die Schulter einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„So langsam reicht es mir", zischte Elladan und blieb unvermittelt stehen. „Rumil, Ihr bringt sie sofort zum Schiff zurück und nehmt diesen traurig dreinblickenden Matrosen gleich mit."

Rumils Erleichterung war offenkundig. Leiloss hingegen machte Anstalten, in fürchterliches Gezeter auszubrechen, insbesondere da Hestia offenbar nicht von dieser Verbannung betroffen war. Plötzlich beugte sich jedoch Galen vor und raunte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Rhûna erblasste, ließ sich aber von Rumil wegzerren, treu gefolgt von Jannerik, der sich ohnehin die ganze Zeit sichtlich unwohl gefühlt hatte. Aragorn hätte zu gern gewusst, was Galen ihr gesagt hatte, doch die wenigen Wortfetzen waren in dem Dialekt der Rhûnar-Elben gesprochen, den Aragorn einfach noch nicht oft genug gehört hatte, um ihn verstehen zu können.

„Frag nicht", winkte Galen ab, als Aragorn die Brauen hob.

o

o

Gewissensbisse waren gewöhnlich etwas, unter dem Varya nicht litt. Als sie aber nun den Raum neben ihrem Arbeitsverlies betrat, in dem Izak einquartiert worden war, verstand sie zumindest, warum Gaellas sie zuvor draußen auf dem Gang mit einem so vorwurfsvollen Blick bedacht hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sie sich etwas lahm und stellte den Becher mit dem stark verdünnten Calagad unauffällig auf dem Tisch neben der Tür ab. Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Izak war keineswegs in der Stimmung, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Er schien überhaupt nicht wirklich bei sich zu sein. Zusammengekrümmt kauerte er auf seinem Bett, ganz in den Winkel der Wände am Kopfende gedrückt und gab beunruhigend klagende Laute von sich. Ein bisschen war es sogar eine Verbesserung zu seinem Zustand von vor einigen Tagen, nachdem er zum ersten Mal Calagad getrunken hatte. Varya hatte wirklich befürchtet, er würde ihnen einfach unter den Händen wegsterben. Eine Weile war jedes Leben aus ihm gewichen und Gilnín war sich nicht zu schade gewesen, ihr einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass man nichts hervorlocken konnte, was eigentlich nicht da war, weshalb der Trank den Ork eben nur töten konnte. Zum Glück hatte sich Izak wieder gefangen und das damit demonstriert, dass er sich erstmal ausgiebig übergeben hatte.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee", raunte ihr Gilnín ins Ohr. Unbemerkt hatte er sich hinter ihr aufgebaut und sah nun über ihre Schulter auf die leidende Kreatur. „Warte noch, bis er sich erholt hat."

Beinahe hätte sie nachgegeben, aber ein unbestimmbares Gefühl in ihrem Innern drängte sie immer weiter voran. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ging sie zu Izaks Lager.

„Hast du noch nicht genug davon?" krächzte er und machte eine schwache Handbewegung. „Du quälst mich, Elleth und es scheint dir zu gefallen."

Etwas verwundert ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Izak konnte es wirklich nicht besonders gut gehen, wenn er die Beschimpfungen unterließ, mit denen er sich in den letzten Tagen in jedem bewussten Moment regelrecht aufgeheitert hatte. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und betrachtete forschend seine Gestalt. Izak war ohnehin kein sehr kräftiger Ork gewesen, doch nun zeigte seine Weigerung, Essen aufzunehmen, doch erste bedenkliche Zeichen. Seine Handgelenke, die unter den langen Ärmeln des blassgrünen Hemdes hervorsahen, wirkten dürr, die Finger knochig und fast zerbrechlich. Auch seine Haut hatte sich von dem fleckigen Schwarz, das bei einem Ork wohl für blühende Gesundheit stand, in ein fahles Grau verwandelt. Eigentlich wirkte er schon ziemlich tot, wären nicht die rotgoldenen Augen mit fiebrigem Leben gefüllt gewesen. Leben und Hass, das leuchtete in ihnen und schien ihn davon abzuhalten, sich einfach zum Sterben aufzugeben.

„Willst du nichts essen?" erkundigte sie sich zögerlich. „Irgendetwas?"

Izak bleckte die Zähne. „Dein Fleisch, Königin. Warm und blutig, am besten, wenn dein Herz noch schlägt."

Varya zuckte zurück, fing sich aber wieder. Sie runzelte die Stirn, weil Gilnín kaum seine Heiterkeit unterdrücken konnte. „Du bist Vegetarier!"

„Das war ich", krächzte Izak. „Aber dann bist du gekommen und hast mich mit deinem Gift vollgeschüttet. Bilder und Worte, alle gehören mir nicht. In meinen Eingeweiden brennt Feuer, mein Kopf tut weh und ich kann nicht schlafen, weil meine Träume noch mehr Schmerzen bringen. Hexe!"

Varya nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Das klingt doch recht vielversprechend."

Immerhin gelang es ihr so, ihn aus seiner verkrampften Haltung zu locken. Er richtete sich etwas auf und vergrub seine Spinnenfinger in den struppigen Haarbüscheln auf seinem Schädel. „Du bist grausam!"

„Und das von einem Ork."

„Ich dachte, ich bin in Wirklichkeit ein Elb."

„So langsam kommen mir da Zweifel", schmunzelte sie unwillkürlich.

„Dann lass mich zufrieden und sorg dafür, dass die Bilder aufhören."

„Das geht nicht mehr", schwindelte sie beherzt. In Wirklichkeit hatte Varya nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie überhaupt schon mit dem Trank erreicht hatten und was geschehen würde, wenn man nun damit aufhörte. „Erzähl mir von den Bildern."

„Nein."

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?"

„Rate", schnarrte er boshaft.

Varya hörte ihm nicht richtig zu. Sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, den Drang zu unterdrücken, ihn nochmals zu berühren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

„Besser nicht", kam es warnend von Gilnín.

„Du bist eindeutig ein Noldo", schimpfte sie leise, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. „Nun fängst du schon damit an, die Gedanken anderer zu lesen."

„Das brauche ich nicht", war die gelassene Antwort. „Ich kenne dich schließlich."

„Und du hast sie noch nicht umgebracht?" erkundigte sich Izak gehässig.

Varya hörte ihnen gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf einen Fleck über Izaks rechter Schulter. Die massive Felswand des Raumes flirrte dort leicht und im nächsten Augenblick huschte ein weißer Schatten hindurch, landete auf dem Schlüsselbein des Orks und kam dann mit schnellen Sprüngen auf sie zu.

„Du schon wieder", knurrte Izak ohne große Überraschung. „Noch mehr Hexenwerk."

Das Eichhörnchen ignorierte ihn. Es war ein bildhübsches Geschöpf und sein Fell von so strahlendem Weiß, dass sich das Licht in dem Verlies gleich aufzuhellen schien. Eher fasziniert als erschrocken sah Varya zu, wie es unmittelbar neben ihrer linken Hand anhielt und prüfend daran schnüffelte, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren. Sie kannte inzwischen die Geschichten von diesem Tier und auch wenn sie nicht bezweifelt hatte, dass es wirklich existierte, war es doch kein Vergleich mit einer richtigen Begegnung.

„Erus Licht", hauchte Gilnín und trat näher. „Es ist also wahr und es ist wunderschön."

Varya nickte nur stumm. Sicher, das Tier war eine kleine, schneeweiße Schönheit mit winzigen Pfoten, die nun lässig vor der pelzigen Brust verschränkt waren, während es auf den Hinterbeinen saß und sie unablässig aus seinen klugen Augen betrachtete.

Außerdem war es nicht echt…

Wenn Elrond bei ihnen gewesen wäre, hätte er sich keinen Lidschlag von dieser Hülle täuschen lassen. Der Halbelb hatte wie kein zweites lebendes Wesen die Gabe, hinter die Gestalten zu schauen und das wahre Wesen der Dinge zu erfassen. Er hätte ihr wohl auch sofort sagen können, was sich hinter diesem Pelztier verbarg, während sie einfach nur spürte, dass da mehr war, etwas anderes, ganz und gar Fremdes und Mächtiges.

„Fass es an", forderte Izak mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Es verschwindet erst wieder, wenn du es streichelst. Mach schon, ich will meine Ruhe haben."

Varyas angeborene Neugier besiegte wie zumeist den kümmerlichen Rest von Vorsicht. In der festen Absicht, dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den kleinen Kopf und die beiden aufgerichtete Ohren mit den winzigen Haarpinseln an ihren Spitzen. Es kribbelte leicht in ihrer Hand und für einen verschwindend kurzen Augenblick fühlte sie sich einem ganz und gar fremden Geist verbunden. So alt, so anders, dass sie ihn wohl nie verstehen würde.

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken, als sich Gilnín ebenfalls vorbeugte und ganz behutsam mit dem Handrücken über den Rücken des Tieres strich. Der Noldo atmete tief ein und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Komisch, he?" erkundigte sich Izak triumphierend. „Das Vieh ist total verrückt."

Als Antwort wirbelte das Eichhörnchen herum, schlug kurz seine Zähne in Izaks unvorsichtig auf der Bettdecke ruhende Finger und hüpfte dann mit einem schadenfrohen Keckern wieder mitten in die Wand zurück, während der Ork in lautes Protestgeheul ausbrach.

„Hör auf zu jammern", fuhr sie Izak an. „Du blutest nicht einmal. Außerdem hast du den Biss verdient. Es hat dir schließlich nichts getan."

„Es hat mich verzaubert!"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", seufzte sie und deutete auf den Becher mit dem Trank. „Sobald du deine Wunden geleckt hast, trink das. Wenn wir jetzt damit aufhören, zerfällst du wahrscheinlich binnen weniger Stunden zu Staub."

Izaks erneutes Geschrei war nicht laut genug, um den Tumult zu überdecken, der vom Gang plötzlich aufklang. Mehrere Stimmen schrieen durcheinander und die wenigen Worte, die gut verständlich waren, hätten sogar gestandenen Kriegern die Röte auf die Wangen treiben können. Varya und Gilnín wechselten einen verblüfften Blick, bevor sie zur Tür eilten und sie aufrissen.

Der Anblick war ebenso grotesk wie außergewöhnlich. Zwei der Wachen waren sich an die Kehle gegangen. Wie Raufbolde aus der schlimmsten Schankwirtschaft der Menschen schlugen sie aufeinander ein, traten und beschimpften sich wüst. Gerade als Varya tief Luft holte, da sie sich der Tatsache erinnerte, immerhin Düsterwalds Königin zu sein, kam Gaellas mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang und brüllte einen knappen Befehl. Die beiden Streithähne verharrten zwar einen Moment in ihrer Schlägerei, ließen einander aber nicht los. Varyas Leibwächter, gänzlich ohne Lebensmittel in den Händen oder im Mund, packte sie mit hartem Griff und zerrte sie auseinander.

„Seid ihr von Sinnen!" schrie er aufgebracht. „Ihr seid die Palastgarde des Königs und benehmt euch wie Orks! Und das auch noch vor den Augen unserer Königin! Macht, dass ihr in eure Quartiere kommt und bleibt dort, bis ich weiß, wie eure Strafe sein wird."

Als hätte jemand in ihren umnachteten Gehirnen endlich eine Kerze angezündet, verließ die Wut die beiden Elben. Betreten sahen sie erst ihn und dann – mit eindeutigem Schrecken – Varya an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hasteten sie davon.

„Was war das denn?" erkundigte sich Varya bei Gaellas, der sich mit der Hand kurz über die Stirn fuhr und dann wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit einen Keks aus der Gürteltasche fischte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hoheit", erklärte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme. „Die Krieger sind sehr angespannt, seit Euer Gemahl in diesen Krieg gezogen ist. Das ist nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art."

„Ich könnte Euch ein Pulver mischen, dass die Sinne etwas beruhigt", bot sich Gilnín hilfsbereit wie immer an. „Gebt es ihnen in den Wein und sie werden nicht mehr so reizbar sein."

Gaellas lächelte schwach. „Zwar kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hauptmann Caeril davon angetan sein wird, die Garde schläfrig zu machen, aber ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Er warf einen irritierten Blick auf den Keks in seiner Hand, als könnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie das Gebäck dort hingekommen war. „Vielleicht zieht Ihr Euch nun besser in Euren Arbeitsraum zurück, Hoheit. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass neue Krieger abgestellt werden, die ein wenig gelassener sind."

Kopfschüttelnd gehorchte Varya ihm. Es wurde Zeit, dass Thranduil und Legolas heil zurückkehrten, bevor dieser Palast noch zu einem Hort des Irrsinns wurde.

o

o

**feanen**: Befreiungstatbestände? Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es so was nicht gibt. Wir sind berühmt für unsere Ausnahmefälle, die allerdings mit gut zweihundert verschiedenen Formularen verbunden sind und Fragen, die so hirnrissig sind, dass man… hier stand gestern in der Zeitung, dass jemand mit 43 Semestern von der Zahlung befreit wurde. Krankheitsbedingt. Nunja, wer weiß, ob die Krankheit nicht durch den zu langen Genuss von Mensa-Essen verursacht wurde.

**Annchen**: Die Sache mit dem Retten aus Wasser. Hm, andererseits hat Galen auch Elladan aus dem Fluss gerettet und bislang zeigen sich zwischen den beiden keine zarten Bande +räusper+ Nein, werden sie auch in Zukunft nicht. Versprochen. Erestor hat jetzt seine eigenen Probleme, der muss sich mit einer bestimmten Dame rumschlagen und das wird nicht einfach +rumorakel+. Mit der Homepage kann ich es zurzeit nicht so gut kontrollieren. Mein PC hatte sich angewöhnt, dass er immer bei größeren Belastungen (neues Kaps hochladen, Kaps abspeichern, Homepage verändern) mal eben so fröhlich abschaltet. Nächste Woche kommt aber mein neues Laptop +hachsag+ und dann geht es ganz fürchterlich los. Auch mit Galina geht es dann weiter. Da sind ja die Kapitel schon fertig, ich krieg sie nur nicht richtig hochgeladen +seufz+

**Kaya Unazuki**: Interessante Fragen +ggg+ Meinten sie das Frauen-Links oder das ganz normale? Was ist eine Straße? Könnte vom Pflegezustand abhängen. Ich kenne Straßen, die eher an Wanderwege eines Orkheeres erinnern und nur von robusten amerikanischen Militär-Jeeps befahren werden können. Aber theoretisch sind es natürlich Straßen. Kein pünktliches Kap, aber ein langes. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, dass bei Eintreffen des neuen Laptops wieder Pünktlichkeit einzieht. Ich werde die Kaps etwas kürzer machen, dafür aber dann mehr. Meine vorher gesetzte Grenze von 25 Kapiteln schaffe ich wohl sowieso nicht.

**Lady Cel:** Nein, kein weiterer Heiler im Ringkrieg. Jedenfalls hab ich dazu noch keine Idee, außer vielleicht, dass Galen Haldir rettet. +immer noch empört ist+. Aber wenn jemand eine Idee dazu hat, kann er gerne die Heiler ausleihen. Einzige Bitte ist, dass er mich vorher fragt (und dass ich als erste lesen darf +neugierig ist+). Aber der letzte Heiler geht ja noch eine Weile. In meiner nun andauernden kaputten PC-Zeit hab ich mich dazu durchgerungen, nicht so wie sonst an der Kapitelvorgabe zu kleben, sondern zur Not auch 30 Kaps zu schreibseln, wenn es nicht anders geht.

**frenze**: Zu was zwingt man dich denn? Nix mit Elben, nehm ich mal an. Das ist ungerecht +tröst+. Ich quäl doch niemanden. Das übernimmt schon Varya. Und die Jungs haben im nächsten Kap Spaß ohne Ende, auf Kosten eines anderen. Nicht Erestor, der hat überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr. Ist er aber selber Schuld, wenn ich es mir überlege. Wie kommst du darauf, dass Forlos in Sicherheit ist? Der hatte noch keine Feinberührung. Noch sind sie nur unterwegs.

**Lethe4**: jaja, es liegt immer an den Haaren oder den Bäumen oder… aber war sehr interessant. Und hatte diesen angenehm humorigen Ton, bei dem das Lesen viel mehr Spaß macht. Meister Tolkien hatte so seine eigene Ansicht zu den Dingen, die eben ein bisschen modernisiert werden muss. Aber nach dem Essay weiß ich auch, warum Thranduil so auf Varya abgefahren ist. Und die Mädels auf Galen stehen. Und ich kauf mir jetzt eine Perücke.


	18. Hiebe und Triebe

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien, auch wenn er es selbst nicht immer wiedererkennt. Die Idee seines Werkes ist nur geliehen und das auch nur, um daran Spaß zu haben. Geld gibt es keines.

o

* * *

o

**A/N**: Meinen Dank an Amélie für ihren unermüdlichen Kampf gegen meine Fehler.

o

**18. Kapitel: Hiebe und Triebe**

o

Erestors erste Begegnung mit Svenig, dem Wirt des ‚Verrückten Jägers' war ebenso ausdrucksvoll wie richtungweisend. Das Gasthaus lag zentral an einem großen Marktplatz und zeichnete sich durch eine üppig verzierte Steinfassade aus, die ein farbenblinder Maler mit den fröhlichsten Farben bemalt hatte. Rotgesichtige Putten schwebten über den Fensterstürzen, Vögel und Blumengebinde zogen sich über die Fassade und auf dem großen, an einer schmiedeeisernen Stange hängenden Wirtshausschild torkelte ein Jäger in einem gelben Wams herum, während ein leicht irre dreinschauender Hase hinter einem kleinen Busch voller rosafarbener Blüten Schutz suchte. Der Hase war weiß, was endlich auch Hestias seltsamen Hinweis erklärte.

„Die Farben und Bilder hat seine Tochter Rosalind ausgesucht", erklärte Emi, als Erestor leicht blinzelte und sich schüttelte.

„Er muss sie sehr lieben."

Emi kicherte nur heiser. Bei Sonnenlicht betrachtet passte sie in ihrer farbenfrohen, aus Unmengen von Stofflagen zu bestehender Kleidung geradezu perfekt zu diesem Gasthaus. Im Dämmerlicht ihres Ladens war nicht so auffällig gewesen, dass die vielen Glasperlen in ihren Haaren aus glitzernden, regenbogenfarbigen Kristallen bestanden. Um Emis Handgelenke waren Dutzende von bunten Bändern geflochten und auf ihren Rock Taschen aus unterschiedlich gemustertem Stoff aufgenäht, die sich aufbauschten und Rätsel über ihren Inhalt aufgaben. Bei jedem Schritt der Wahrsagerin raschelte und klingelte es, was auch damit zu tun haben konnte, dass sie um eines ihrer Fußgelenke ein Band mit kleinen Glöckchen trug. Emi hatte offenbar eine Vorliebe für Glöckchen, die an Erestors Nerven zerrte. Die Klingelei widersprach exakt seiner eigenen Vorliebe einer geräuschlosen Bewegung.

Gerade als sie sich der doppelten Holztür näherten, die den Besucher mit einem blutigen Rot irgendwie warnend anleuchtete, flogen die beiden Türflügel auf und krachten gegen die Wände. In der hohen Öffnung erschien ein Berg von einem Mann. Erestor atmete tief ein. Svenig war groß, mindestens so groß wie Erestor selber, der auch unter Elben nicht zum Durchschnitt gehörte. Dazu war er doppelt so breit wie der Noldo und angesichts des mächtigen Brustkorbes, den lediglich eine ärmellose braune Wollweste bedeckte, bezweifelte Erestor nicht, hier einen der wenigen Sterblichen getroffen zu haben, der es mit einem Elda an Körperkraft aufnehmen konnte.

Svenig hatte die muskelbepackten Arme zur Seite gestreckt und hielt so zwei Männer auseinander und nebenbei auch noch ein gutes Stück über den Boden. Die beiden zappelten und versuchten, einander zu erreichen, um mit zerschlagenen Tonkrügen aufeinander einzuprügeln. Svenig hatte keine Mühe, sie weit genug zu trennen. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen waren zu einem Strich zusammengezogen und die vollen Lippen zu einem Anzeichen großer Missbilligung verzogen.

„Ihr habt einen Tisch zerbrochen", dröhnte sein gehaltvoller Bariton über den Marktplatz.

Emi schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Svenig hängt sehr an seinem Inventar."

„Dazu zwei Krüge und vier Becher", grollte der Wirt weiter, den Kopf so tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen, dass er irgendwie halslos wirkte.

„Ich schätze, er hängt auch an seinem Geschirr", kommentierte Erestor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich das Schauspiel anzusehen.

Emi nickte und es klingelte wieder ganz leise. „Rosalind töpfert es selbst."

Ein scharfer Blick auf Emis rotblonde Mähne bestätigte Erestors Befürchtung: sie hatte tatsächlich auch neben den Perlen winzige, silberne Glöckchen in ihre Haare geflochten.

„Und du", dröhnte Svenig mit nochmaliger Steigerung seiner Stimme, wobei er einen der beiden Streithähne etwas höher hielt, „hast meine liebe Rosalind beleidigt!"

Endlich ging den streitlustigen und offenbar angetrunkenen Burschen auf, dass sie eindeutig in Schwierigkeiten waren. Sie ließen die kaputten Krüge fallen und ergingen sich in einer Flut von Ausreden und Entschuldigungen, die bei Svenig auf taube Ohren stießen. Er schüttelte sie kräftig durch, bis sie nur noch schrieen, dann stieß er sie mit den Köpfen zusammen. Das Geräusch wies ohne Zweifel darauf hin, dass beide starke Kopfschmerzen haben würden, wenn sie denn erwachten, was Erestor noch nicht für sicher hielt. Svenig jedenfalls holte kurz aus und warf die schlaffen Gestalten ohne Anzeichen einer Anstrengung ein gutes Stück weiter auf das harte und schmutzige Pflaster des Marktes.

Für Svenig zumindest hatte die Angelegenheit damit einen zufrieden stellenden Abschluss gefunden. Er rieb sich kurz die Hände und stemmte dann seine Fäuste in die Hüften, um mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Befriedigung seinen Blick über den Markt schweifen zu lassen. Kaum entdeckte er Emi, hellte sich seine Miene auf und die vielen Lachfältchen rund um die Augenwinkel verrieten, dass dieser Riese eigentlich ein recht leutseliger, umgänglicher Mensch sein musste.

„Die bunteste Blume dieser ganzen verrotteten Stadt", lachte er breit und winkte. „Kommt schon herein, Frau Emi, und bringt Euren düsteren Begleiter gleich mit, wenn er verspricht, kein Unheil im Gefolge zu haben."

Emi murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das ihr einen scharfen Blick von Erestor eintrug. Zum Glück hatte sich Svenig aber schon wieder umgedreht und war in sein Gasthaus zurückgeeilt. Erestor beschloss also, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er hätte sie sogar jetzt gehen lassen, aber Svenig schien sie zu mögen und das konnte bei einer Befragung von Vorteil sein.

Die Vorteile einer halbdunklen Schenke bestanden nach Erestors Erfahrungen zumeist darin, dass man sich in eine Ecke zurückziehen konnte, ohne selber bemerkt zu werden, während man gleichzeitig mit dem überlegenen Sehvermögen aller Eldar gesegnet seine Umgebung ständig gut erkannte. Im ‚Verrückten Jäger' war seine Sehschärfe eher ein Nachteil, denn trotz des üblichen Halbdämmers blieben ihm so die Farborgien der Tochter des Hauses nicht erspart, auch wenn die Leuchtkraft wenigstens etwas gemindert war. Einzelne, viereckige Ziegelsäulen unterteilten die großzügige Schankstube in kleine Bereiche, in denen Holztische unterschiedlicher Größe aufgestellt waren. Keiner glich in seiner Farbe dem anderen, auch die Stühle waren in rot oder grün gestrichen und ihre geraden Rückenlehnen mit Blumenbouquets bemalt. Die gemauerten Wände des Raumes waren ungefähr ab Hüfthöhe verputzt, um den passenden Untergrund für diverse Jagdszenen zu bilden, in denen der seltsame weiße Hase grundsätzlich dem Jäger durch die Finger schlüpfte.

„Rosalind mag Hasen", raunte ihm Emi mit einem boshaften Unterton zu.

„Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen", knurrte Erestor zurück und steuerte die dunkelste Nische an, in der er seinen Augen wohl etwas Erholung gewähren konnte.

Kaum saßen sie, kam auch Svenig schon zu ihnen mit einem strahlend blauen Weinkrug und drei passenden Becher dazu in den riesigen Händen. Die schüchternen Handzeichen eines der wenigen Gäste um diese Tageszeit, der ebenfalls noch etwas zu Trinken haben wollte, ignorierte er großzügig. Ebenso großzügig setzte er sich zu Erestor und Emi, schenkte einen hellen Wein in die Becher und grinste dann auffordernd.

„Er bezahlt übrigens", meinte Emi mit einem Fingerzeig zu Erestor, bevor sie ihren Becher hob und dem Wirt zu prostete.

„Natürlich", murmelte Erestor, zog das Tuch unters Kinn und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Ein Sommerwein, erfrischend säuerlich und völlig rein. Svenig hatte es offenbar nicht nötig zu panschen. „Guter Tropfen, Wirt."

Svenig grinste über das ganze, fleischige Gesicht. „Nur für besondere Gäste, auch wenn wir selten eben solche hier haben. Eigentlich nie. Aber Emi hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Ich würde ihr kaum die Essigsäure auftischen, die meine anderen Gäste in sich hineinschütten. Oder gar Bier, nicht wahr, Frau Emi?"

„Weil du Angst hast, ich mische dir dann etwas ganz anderes in deine Weine", brummte sie gutmütig. „Svenig, Eren hier hat noch eine Rechnung mit dem Gondorianer offen."

Sofort verdüsterte sich Svenigs Miene. „Nicht nur er. Hat er auch Eure Tochter belästigt?"

„Nein", räusperte sich Erestor.

Abwartend lehnte sich Svenig zurück. Die Stuhllehne knirschte verdächtig, als sich seine Massen verlagerten. Es war klar, dass er sich zwar leutselig gab und Emi zuliebe auch mit Erestor sprach, aber dennoch war er kein Schwätzer. Wenn Erestor mehr wissen wollte, musste er auch mehr verraten.

„Marsden überfiel und tötete mehrere Angehörige meines Volkes und er versuchte gleiches mit einem sehr guten Freund", umschrieb er mit wenigen Worten die Geschehnisse in Bruchtal. „Ich suche ihn nun seit Jahren und endlich hat mich diese Spur hierher geführt."

Svenig schien einen Moment abzuwägen, ob er Erestor wirklich trauen sollte. Wieder glitt sein Blick fragend zu der Wahrsagerin, die bestätigend nickte. „Ihr habt ihn nur um zwei Wochen verpasst. Marsden kommt regelmäßig nach Azula, um seine Geschäfte zu erledigen. Zumeist ist er hier eingekehrt, aber nachdem er zuletzt völlig betrunken über meine Rosalind herfiel, wird es wohl das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Eigentlich ist er ein großzügiger Zecher, doch ein unangenehmer Mensch."

„Sag es ihm", drängte Emi, weil Svenig mit sich zu kämpfen schien.

„Er handelt mit Bednar und seinem Stamm", fuhr Svenig widerstrebend fort.

„Sklavenjäger", erklärte Emi, als Erestor fragend die Brauen hob. „Marsden soll große Mengen Sklaven erwerben und weiter nach Osten bringen. Keiner weiß genau, für was er sie braucht, aber er verfügt über unerschöpfliche Mittel."

Angewidert verzog Erestor die Lippen. Sklavenhandel war eine verabscheuungswürdige Tat und er konnte sich schon denken, wer einen so unersättlichen Bedarf an ihnen hatte. „Wenn er schon zwei Wochen fort ist, werde ich ihn kaum einholen können."

„Seid Euch da nicht so sicher", widersprach Svenig und leerte seinen Becher mit einem großen Schluck. „Rosalind hat ihn zuletzt bei einem Treffen hinten im Stall mit einem merkwürdigen Kerl beobachtet. So wie es schien, sollte Marsden noch etwas erledigen, bevor er sich wieder mit Bednar treffen würde."

„Merkwürdiger Kerl?" kam Emi mit ihrer Frage Erestor zuvor.

„Ich nehme jedenfalls an, es war einer. Ziemlich groß, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und unheimlich. Unsere Ziegen wollten am nächsten Morgen keine Milch geben, so sehr hat der Kerl sie verängstigt." Svenig schüttelte sich leicht. „Marsden schien auch nicht begeistert, aber laut Rosalind war er ungewöhnlich gehorsam."

„Sie hat nicht zufällig auch gehört, welche Aufgabe da auf Marsden wartete?" fragte Erestor ohne große Hoffnung.

„Er sollte jemanden im Nebelgebirge suchen", antwortete Svenig verschmitzt. „Außerdem gab dieser schwarze Mann ihm Zeit bis zum nächsten Neumond. Das ist in einer Woche. Eure Chancen, Marsden bei Bednar abzufangen, sind also gar nicht so gering."

Erestor lehnte sich zurück, tief in Gedanken versunken. Wenn Svenig Recht hatte, würde es ausreichen, in der Nähe dieses Bednar nur darauf zu warten, dass ihm Marsden in die Arme lief. Das war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein und leider trübte bereits die Erkenntnis seine Vorfreude, dass ihn Elrond zurück erwartete und zwar in wenigen Tagen.

„Habt Ihr Freunde mitgebracht?" riss ihn Svenigs Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

Erestor blickte zur Tür des Gasthauses und unterdrückte einen Fluch.

o

* * *

o

„Das würde ich lassen", seufzte Elrond, weil Glorfindel schon wieder auf seine Nase schielte.

„Ich mache mir nur Gedanken", war die verlegene Antwort.

„Sie wird nicht schief sein." _Und selbst wenn_, ergänzte Elrond im Stillen, _auch mit einer schiefen Nase wird Glorfindel noch immer eine Gefahr für den Seelenfrieden jeder Elfenmaid sein, die sich nicht gerade im Tiefschlaf befindet._

„Wobei sie noch recht farbenprächtig ist", meinte Gandalf mit einem vergnügten Grinsen. „Konntet oder wolltet Ihr sie nicht vollständig heilen, Meister Elrond?"

„Es ist nur ein Bluterguss."

„Du hast zu lange mit Rhûnar-Heilern zu schaffen gehabt", grollte Glorfindel und brachte Asfaloth dazu, sich von der Reitergruppe abzusetzen.

„Hat er das jetzt abfällig gemeint?" erkundigte sich Thranduil mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Eher wehleidig", schmunzelte Elrond. „Allerdings muss ich gestehen, durchaus an Galen oder Varya gedacht zu haben, als ich seine Nase richtete. Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden besonders behutsam gewesen wären. Sie halten ohnehin nicht viel davon, bei solchen Lappalien Kraft und Heilmittel zu verschwenden."

„Dabei können sie völlig schmerzlos heilen", war es von Legolas zu vernehmen.

„Das Gerücht geht zumindest um", murmelte Celeborn.

„Welch sachkundiger Beitrag", sagte Thranduil kühl. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du so viel mit den Heilern aus dem Osten zu schaffen hattest, Cousin."

Elrond stöhnte innerlich gequält auf. Die beiden mochten eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben, doch immer wieder flackerte eine Abneigung auf, die schon unheimlich war. Diesmal hatte Thranduil sie offenbart, doch Celeborn war mittlerweile nicht mehr viel besser. Es war wirklich beängstigend.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das Lager schon erkennen", lenkte Legolas ab und richtete sich etwas im Sattel auf.

Es war ein gut gemeintes und sinnvolles Manöver, wie es von einem Elb seines Charakters zu erwarten war. Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Legolas den gutmütigen Spott hinnahm, nachdem sich das angebliche Lager der Galadhrim als eine Steinformation entpuppte. Tatsächlich dauerte es noch einige Stunden, bis sie endlich dort eintrafen und es waren natürlich die Späher, die die Galadhrim als erste erblickten und so allen Beteiligten Zeit gaben, sich auf das Zusammentreffen einzustimmen.

Worauf Elrond nicht vorbereitet war, war die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter. Als sie sich dem Lagerplatz der Galadhrim in einem von Büschen auf der einen Seite und mit den allgegenwärtigen Birken bewachsenen Hügeln auf der anderen Seite näherten, glaubte Elrond für einen Moment, mitten in einem Albtraum zu versinken. Die Galadhrim hatten sich ruhig versammelt und an ihrer Spitze warteten Seite an Seite die Hauptmänner der beiden Waldelbenreiche.

„Forlos ist wohlauf", hörte er Thranduil zu Legolas sagen. „Weißt du, wer die Elbin da in seiner Nähe ist?"

„Nein", kam es nach kurzem Zögern von Thranduilion. „Aber ich weiß genau, wer die Elbin neben der Unbekannten ist."

Irgendwie kam Legolas' Stimme von sehr weit weg. Elrond starrte auf seine Tochter, die selbst über die Entfernung hinweg leichtes Unbehagen verriet, als sie den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte. Was machte sie hier?

„Was hat sich Galadriel nur dabei gedacht?" hörte er Celeborn murmeln.

„Nichts Gutes", kam es von Thranduil.

„Halt ein Mal in deinem Leben den Mund!" knurrte Celeborn in Richtung seines Cousins. „Die Elleth bei Forlos ist Galadriels Schneiderin."

„Sehr wichtig in einem Krieg." Ätzender Spott troff aus jeder Silbe. „Legolas, erinnere mich daran, wie wichtig gutes Aussehen für den Erfolg unserer Krieger ist. Wir müssen unsere Truppen unbedingt um eine Einheit Näherinnen verstärken."

„Seid beide still!" fuhr Elrond dazwischen. Er konnte selber nicht fassen, dass Galadriel es Arwen erlaubt hatte, die Sicherheit des Goldenen Waldes zu verlassen. Arwen Undomiel, seine Tochter, seine EINZIGE Tochter, Celebrians Augapfel…und sie trieb sich auf dem Ostufer des Anduin herum, mitten unter einem Haufen Krieger, sozusagen am Vorabend einer Schlacht.

„Trag es mit Fassung", kam es von Celeborn. „Sie machen alle, was sie wollen."

Elrond kannte seinen eigenen Schwachpunkt: seine Kinder. Er war ein überaus beherrschter Charakter, behielt auch in schwierigen Situationen gewöhnlich große Ruhe, doch sobald es um seine Kinder ging, verlor sich diese Gabe. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er andererseits auch sehr viel von Pflichtgefühl hielt und es sich einfach nicht damit vereinbaren ließ, Arwen umgehend zur Rede zu stellen. So verging einige Zeit, in der es vordringlicher war, die große Truppe der Neuankömmlinge einzuweisen, mit Haldir und Forlos Informationen auszutauschen und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in ihrer Umgebung ruhig war. Und als er endlich die Zeit fand, sich mit seinen eigenen Familienangelegenheiten zu befassen, war seine Tochter wundersamer Weise wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Elrond ertappte sich dabei, wie er betont unauffällig durch das bis zum Abend stark angewachsene Lager schlenderte und dabei Ausschau nach seiner Tochter hielt.

„Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden will, kannst du ewig suchen." Glorfindel erschien an seiner Seite, beide Hände gelassen auf den Schwertgriff gelegt und inmitten aller Krieger wie immer blendend gelaunt. Seine Stimmung war nicht einmal so unangebracht. Elrond kannte diese Abende, wenn alle Pflichten erfüllt waren und auch der argwöhnischste Krieger zur Ruhe kam, sich in eine Runde von Freunden zurückziehen konnte und die leisen Stimmen und Gesänge hoch zum sternenklaren Nachthimmel stiegen. Der Angriff war noch weit entfernt, kein Blutvergießen am nächsten Tag, das die Stimmung drückte.

„Ich hätte sie gar nicht aus Bruchtal wegschicken sollen", überlegte Elrond und nickte abwesend einigen seiner Krieger zu.

„Und was ist mit Estel?"

„Selbst Estel ist besser als Dol Guldur!" knurrte Elrond.

„Hört, hört."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte mich den beiden nicht in den Weg stellen sollen?"

„Nein, um Erus Willen. Das war schon ganz gut so. Estel ist einfach noch viel zu jung für deine Tochter."

„Warum kommt es mir so vor, als liegt eine verborgene Bedeutung in deinen Worten?"

„Elrond, mein Freund." Glorfindel schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Du bist ein Vater, noch dazu der einer Tochter. Ich schätze, da kann man keine normalen Maßstäbe anlegen. Sei einfach nicht ganz so ungerecht, auch wenn es dir sicher schwer fallen wird."

Elrond sah ihm höchst irritiert nach, wie er zwischen den Zelten verschwand, dann schlug er die Zeltwand vor dem Eingang seines eigenen zurück. Obwohl keine Lampe brannte, spürte er sofort die vertraute Gegenwart. „Hier hast du dich also versteckt."

Licht flammte auf und der Schein einer Kerze fiel auf die verlegen geröteten Gesichtszüge seiner Tochter. Elrond verdrängte den Wunsch, sie nach der langen Zeit einfach nur in die Arme zu nehmen und verschränkte stattdessen besagte Arme vor der Brust, damit sie ihn nicht doch noch verrieten.

„Es erfreut mein Herz, dich wiederzusehen, Adar", hauchte sie und neigte förmlich die Stirn.

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, würde aber nicht nachgeben. Er kannte diese winzige Falte über ihrer Nasenwurzel nur zu gut. Ein Zeichen von Starrsinn, das sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Arwen würde feststellen, dass er damit umgehen konnte. Elrond lächelte grimmig.

„Adar…"

Aha, der Schimmer in ihren schönen Augen verstärkte sich. Aber die Zeiten waren vorbei, in denen er sich von ihren Tränen erweichen ließ. „Wie enttäuschend. Du solltest wissen, dass das bei mir nicht funktioniert."

„Es war einen Versuch Wert", murmelte sie trotzig.

„Nein, war es nicht. Man verschwendet seine Energien nicht an eine Strategie, die von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt ist." Elrond hörte seine eigenen Worte und fragte sich, ob er langsam an Altersschwachsinn zu erkranken drohte. Er dozierte hier vor seiner Tochter herum, während er ihr eigentlich den Kopf waschen sollte. Immerhin hatte er Erfahrung darin. Nicht nur seine Söhne, sondern auch seine Tochter hatten viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben mit ihrem Verhalten. „Du wirst umgehend in den Goldenen Wald zurückreisen."

„Das geht nicht!" platzte sie heraus und hielt sich gleich danach eine Hand vor den Mund.

„_Was_?"

„Ich bitte dich, Adar." Sie huschte auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hände. „Wenn ich nicht da bin, wird das mit Maedcam und Forlos nie etwas."

„Ich ahne, was du meinst", sagte Elrond stirnrunzelnd. „Nein, ich befürchte eher, ich _weiß_, was du meinst. Und es ist nur noch ein schwacher Funken Hoffnung, dass ich mich irre. Arwen, sag mir, dass du nicht die gleiche Leidenschaft wie deine Mutter entwickelst, anderen zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen."

„Bei dir klingt das wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit."

„Oder deine Großmutter", ergänzte er düster.

„Haldir findet auch, dass sie einander bestimmt sind."

„Soso, findet der Hauptmann also." Elrond würde ein oder zwei Worte mit dem Galadhel zu diesem Thema wechseln. „Und warum ist es so unglaublich schwierig, einfach dem Schicksal seinen Lauf zu lassen?"

Und seine wunderschöne Tochter schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln, lauter winzige Sterne schienen in ihren Augen zu funkeln und Elrond ertappte sich dabei, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Schmunzeln kräuselten. „Aber, Adar, das tun wir doch. Wir beschleunigen diesen Lauf nur ein wenig und räumen einige Hindernisse aus dem Weg."

„Arwen", seufzte er und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Versprich mir nur, dass du deine Grenzen erkennst und dich außerdem nicht in Gefahr begibst. Der Kampf um Forlos' Herz mag von dir geführt werden, aber du wirst auf keinen Fall in die Kämpfe um diesen Teil Mittelerdes verstrickt werden."

„Mach dir um meine Sicherheit keine Sorgen", nickte sie und diesmal stand ihre Ernsthaftigkeit außer Frage. „Deine Gedanken sollen nicht durch mich abgelenkt werden."

Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf die Innenseite seine Hand und nur noch ein leises Rascheln der Zeltplane am Eingang zeigte an, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Elrond betrachtete sinnend das Stück Leinwand, das ihn von dem Lager dort draußen erstaunlich gut abschirmte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, waren seine Absichten zu Beginn dieses Gesprächs sehr entschieden und auch ärgerlich gewesen. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft, ihn von seinem Ärger abzubringen.

Plötzlich lachte er leise auf. Wahrscheinlich streifte seine süße, schlaue Tochter jetzt durch das Lager auf der Suche nach Estel. Wie schade, dass er überhaupt nicht da war.

o

* * *

o

Gaellas verehrte seine Königin und er war davon überzeugt, dass niemals ein besserer Heiler sein Werk im Reich der Tawarwaith ausgeübt hatte. Sie hatte einige Leben gerettet in den Jahren, seit sie bei ihnen war, und sie hatte viele erleichtert. Allein deswegen würde er sein Leben für sie geben und dennoch…

Wann immer Gaellas in den letzten Wochen ihr Treiben mit Izak beobachtet hatte, blitzten winzige Zweifel in ihm auf, ob sie diesmal nicht zu weit ging. Izak mochte ein Ork sein, vielleicht sogar einer, in dem noch ein Funken eines Elda vorhanden war, aber rechtfertigte es, was sie mit ihm anstellte?

Gerade eben lockerten sich die zuvor völlig verkrampften Glieder des Orks endlich wieder, nachdem er sich unter unsichtbaren Wellen großer Schmerzen auf dem Boden seiner Unterkunft gewälzt hatte. Gaellas hob ihn seufzend auf und legte ihn auf seinem Bett ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der schnelle Atem des Orks beruhigte und sich seine Lider wieder hoben.

„Möchtest du einen Schluck Wasser?" erkundigte sich Gaellas voller Mitleid.

Izak nickte leicht und nahm den Becher, den der Tawarwaith ihm reichte. Er trank langsam und atmete schließlich tief durch. „Das war schlimm."

„Vielleicht sollte ich die Königin bitten, eine Ruhepause für dich einzulegen", schlug Gaellas zögernd vor. Wie er ihr das begreiflich machen sollte, war ihm zwar noch nicht ganz klar, aber der inzwischen klapperdürre Ork würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten.

„Nein", sagte Izak zu seiner Überraschung. „Die Bilder ziehen mich zu sich, Elb. Diesmal waren es Blumen. Verstehst du? Blumen, wunderschöne Blumen von einem Blau wie der Himmel."

„Du hast Halluzinationen, Izak."

„Von Dingen, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hab?" Izak lachte sein heiseres Lachen und Gaellas lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Deine hinterhältige Königin hat wohl Recht, scheint mir. Mir gefällt, was ich da sehe."

„Würdest du dafür sterben?"

„Habe ich einen Grund, leben zu wollen?"

Gaellas zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, aber als Antwort reichte es dem Ork wohl. Er schob sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand hoch, bis er auf seinem schmalen Bett saß und drehte den Becher in seinen Händen. Sein Blick war abwesend.

„Meine Erinnerungen sind das jedenfalls nicht, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wem sie eigentlich gehören."

„Dem Elb in dir?" schlug Gaellas in Erinnerung an Varyas stundenlange Überlegungen über die Herkunft des Lichts in ihm vor.

„In mir ist kein Elb", schnaubte Izak.

„Scheint mir aber doch so."

„Hm, wenn ja, dann ist der Ork in mir aber nicht sehr froh über ihn."

„Verständlich."

„Ja." Izak verzog die dünnen Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Ich bin ein Schlachtfeld. Sollen wir tauschen?"

Gaellas schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht. Willst du einen Apfel?"

Und wieder überraschte ihn der Ork: Anstatt weiterhin jede Nahrung zu verweigern, nickte er nach kurzem Zögern. Froh, wenigstens in diesem Punkt eine Verbesserung feststellen zu können, holte Gaellas das Obst aus der Schale vom Tisch und verließ den immer noch recht in sich gekehrten Izak dann. Ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken trabte er durch die Gänge, stellte fest, dass seine Königin ausnahmsweise nicht in ihrem Arbeitsraum war und strebte dann die höher gelegenen Ebenen des Palastes an, die sehr viel freundlicher und prächtiger waren, als diese nur von Fackeln erleuchteten Gänge im unteren Teil.

Es war eindeutig seiner Nachdenklichkeit zuzuschreiben, dass ihn der Zusammenstoß völlig unvorbereitet traf. Eben noch ging er unbehelligt seiner Wege, im nächsten Augenblick stürmte jemand ungebremst in ihn herein. Gaellas' Reflexe waren zum Glück von der Gemütsverfassung ihres Herrn unabhängig. Er glich den Aufprall aus, fasste zu und trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück, um genauer zu betrachten, wer ihn da gerade umgerannt hatte.

„Gaellas!" Lady Tinnueden, üblicherweise die Verkörperung von Eleganz und Grazie bis in die Fingerspitzen, klammerte sich an ihn und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Helft mir!"

Und Hilfe schien sie wirklich zu benötigen. Ihre kunstvolle Frisur aus mehreren Flechtsträngen hatte sich gelöst, das Kleid aus cremefarbener Seide war an der linken Schulter ausgerissen und auf der hellen Haut der Elbin zeigten sich tiefrote Flecken, als hätte sie jemand besonders grob angefasst. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht", stammelte sie mit überschlagender Stimme. „Er muss den Verstand verloren haben."

Bevor Gaellas weiter nachfragen konnte, kam ein Elb um die Ecke gerannt. Als er Gaellas mit der Hofdame entdeckte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Wut flackerte in seinen Augen auf. „Finger weg! Sie gehört mir!"

Tinnueden stöhnte gequält und drängte sich noch weiter an Gaellas heran. „Das stimmt nicht", wimmerte sie verängstigt.

Auch ohne diese Worte hätte Gaellas sie kaum an den Höfling übergeben, der jetzt mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Der Elb, der ihm vage vertraut war, hatte eine Hand auf den Griff seines reichverzierten Dolches gelegt, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Das alleine schon war unfassbar. Niemand war im Palast König Thranduils so unbeherrscht, dass er in diesen Hallen einen Kampf beginnen wollte, noch dazu mit jemandem, der zur Palastwache gehörte. Gaellas würde später darüber nachdenken, was in den anderen gefahren war, nun war es wichtiger, die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Er schob Lady Tinnueden mit einer Hand hinter sich, dann streckte er beruhigend die Arme aus und ging auf den anderen zu.

„Fasst Euch", sagte er leise. „Ich bin sicher, es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis."

Der andere bleckte die Zähne und zog seinen Dolch ein Stück aus der Scheide. Gaellas machte sich eher weniger Sorgen wegen der Waffe. Es war ein Schmuckstück mit kurzer Klinge und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, handelte es sich bei dem Elb vor ihm um einen als schlechten Kämpfer bekannten Höfling.

„Sie hat mich entflammt", verkündete der Elb aufgebracht. „Sie ist mir versprochen. Geht aus dem Weg. Ich muss sie haben."

„Erus Licht", stöhnte hinter ihm Tinnueden. „Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal richtig. Er sollte mir doch nur ein Buch über die Nachtkräuter heraussuchen."

Jetzt erinnerte sich Gaellas auch wieder, dass der junge Elb zu den Bibliothekaren gehörte. Berelion hielt wohl große Stücke auf ihn und hatte ihn einen sorgsamen und bedächtigen jungen Burschen genannt. „Alvoris, Ihr wollt mich nicht angreifen. Glaubt mir!"

„Warum sollte ich?" fauchte der andere und zog endgültig den Dolch.

„Wir müssen fliehen", flüsterte Tinnueden atemlos.

Gaellas warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Nein, das denke ich nicht", sagte er dann und zog sein Schwert.

Alvoris zuckte zusammen, als sich die lange Klinge mit leisem Scharren aus ihrer Hülle befreite. So langsam schien ihm aufzugehen, dass ihm weder Stellung noch der alberne kleine Dolch in seiner Hand wirklich eine Hilfe sein würden, wenn er es mit dem Krieger vor ihm aufnehmen wollte. Er blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er einen Schwindel abwehren. Dann wurde er kreideblass und ließ den Dolch fallen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und lief davon.

Noch immer reichlich irritiert schob Gaellas sein Schwert zurück und hob dann den Dolch vom Boden auf. Ein wirklich schönes Stück und in den Händen des passenden Kämpfers hätte es ihm sogar gefährlich werden können. Allerdings fielen ihm nur wenige dieser Güte ein und die waren gerade ausnahmslos mit einem Feldzug gegen Dol Guldur beschäftigt.

Ein seltsamer Laut hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Lady Tinnueden hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schien auf dem besten Weg, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Hastig umfasste er ihren linken Arm. „Beruhigt Euch, hohe Frau. Er ist fort."

„Eru sei Dank", murmelte sie noch immer etwas blass um die Nase. „Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung, wie unsäglich er sich benommen hat. Und dann hat er mich durch den halben Palast gejagt. Alvoris muss völlig den Verstand verloren haben, Gaellas. Ich schwöre Euch, ich habe ihm nicht den geringsten Anlass gegeben für dieses Verhalten. Wirklich nicht!"

Darüber maßte sich Gaellas überhaupt kein Urteil an. Selbst wenn dem der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte es Alvoris niemals die Berechtigung gegeben, der Elbin seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. „Ich bringe Euch zu Berelion. Dieser Vorfall muss geklärt werden", erklärte er.

„Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Alle scheinen verrückt geworden zu sein, seit König Thranduil auf dem Feldzug ist."

„Es kommt einem zumindest so vor", seufzte er.

Tinnueden schwankte ein wenig und Gaellas reichte ihr etwas ratlos ein Stück getrockneten Pfirsichs. Essen beruhigte bekanntlich die Nerven und die einer Elbin waren ihm ohnehin ein Rätsel. Zu seiner heimlichen Verwunderung nahm sie das Stück Trockenobst und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Das brauchte ich jetzt", verkündete sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer. „Ich danke Euch nochmals, Gaellas. Wir hatten bislang nie viel Gelegenheit, uns miteinander zu unterhalten, aber ich weiß, dass Euer Onkel Berelion große Stücke auf Euch hält."

„Manchmal", grinste er und bot ihr seinen Arm.

„Gerade eben bestimmt", lächelte sie zurück und legte ihre Hand um seinen Unterarm.

o

* * *

o

Da Galen in seiner Zeit vor Enachs Manipulationen nicht gerade zu den begnadeten Kämpfern seiner Art gehörte, hatte Caranir ihm einige Dinge beigebracht, um sich in angespannten Situationen möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Caranir, der frühere Hauptmann der Quellstadt, dem er nun seine sehr viel größeren kämpferischen Gaben verdankte, hatte dabei eher an die Gefahren außerhalb der Stadt selber gedacht. Seine Ratschläge, dass ein beherzter Sprung hinter ein Gebüsch durchaus angebracht sein konnte, wenn eine Rotte hungriger Wildschweine vorbei kam, war in Izula in seiner wortwörtlichen Form zwar nicht anwendbar, aber zumindest in der übertragenen.

Also saß Galen ganz still da, starrte auf die Tischplatte und tat einfach so, als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Bislang klappte das insoweit ganz gut, als Erestor ihn noch nicht direkt ins Visier genommen hatte. Langsam und in der Hoffnung, dass der Seneschall nicht die Augenbewegung bemerkte, wanderten Galens Blicke nach rechts. Er sah nur zwei zu Fäusten geballte Hände, die in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckten und sich auf den Tisch stützten. Am linken Ringfinger steckte ein breiter goldener Ring mit einer Siegelplatte auf der Oberseite. Mit dem Wappen darauf konnte Galen nichts anfangen, aber er vermutete einfach mal, dass es Erestors Familiensymbol war.

_Warum erinnert es mich nur an einen fauchenden Drachen?_ sinnierte der Rhûna.

„Ihr werdet auf direktem Weg zurück zur ‚Libelle' gehen", zischelte Erestor gerade nach einer längeren und einseitigen Spekulation darüber, wie soviel unverantwortlicher Leichtsinn sich in nur so wenigen Personen vereinigen konnte.

„Du unterschätzt uns", protestierte Elladan, der von Erestor sofort als Rädelsführer identifiziert und entsprechend giftig angegangen worden war.

„Ich unterschätze euch?" Erestors Stimme wurde trügerisch sanft.

„Wir sind Krieger."

„In wie vielen Städten hast du schon einen Kampf geführt, Elladan?"

„Hier ist doch kein Krieg und hier sind auch keine Orks."

„Nein!" Das Wort alleine klang wie ein Messerstich. „Du würdest dir wünschen, es wäre so, wenn du mehr Verstand hättest. Eine Stadt, Elladan, eine überwiegend menschliche Stadt ist mit keinem Schlachtfeld zu vergleichen, das dir jemals untergekommen ist. Du bist so ahnungslos wie ein Kleinkind, wenn erst einmal die Dämmerung einsetzt und all diejenigen aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kommen, die so unermüdlich an Azulas Ruf als Pestbeule im Antlitz Ardas arbeiten."

Galens Blick wurde abgelenkt zur linken Seite der Tischplatte hin. Dort ruhte ebenfalls ein Handpaar, das allerdings nicht zu Fäusten geballt war. Es lag sogar relativ entspannt auf der geschrubbten Tischplatte und war nett anzusehen, wenn man Henna-Ornamente und ganze Ansammlungen von Ringen mit Glassteinen zu schätzen wusste. Gerade eben tippte der eine Zeigefinger mit leichter Ungeduld lautlos, aber in schnellem Rhythmus auf und ab. Erestors Begleitung, die Inhaberin des Weißen Hasen, war schon etwas Besonderes.

Erestors harte, leise Stimme einfach verdrängend konzentrierte sich Galen noch etwas mehr auf die Wahrsagerin und insbesondere ihre Hände. Wenn man sich die ganzen Verzierungen und den Schmuck wegdachte, blieb etwas, das Emi sich offensichtlich große Mühe gab zu verbergen.

_Junge Hände_, erkannte er verblüfft. _Aber sie ist doch schon alt, älter jedenfalls. Alt genug, um nach menschlichen Maßstäben erwachsene Kinder zu haben_.

Bei genauerer, aber immer noch sehr unauffälliger Betrachtung war die ganze Frau nicht so wie es schien. Allerdings gestaltete es sich beunruhigend schwierig, sie wirklich zu erfassen. An ihr waren so viele Ablenkungen in Form von Bändern, Glöckchen, wild abstehenden Haarsträhnen und allem möglichen Zierrat, dass es erhöhter Konzentration bedurfte, unter dieser Menge Emi selber auszumachen. Selbst ihre Augen waren nicht richtig zu erkennen, sondern durch dieses alberne Gestell mit den blauen Gläsern verschleiert. Galen runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es stimmte wirklich, die ganze Emi lag unter einer Art Schleier.

Möglicherweise auch Alkoholdunst, erkannte Galen, als sie wieder ihre silberne Flasche vom Gürtel löste und sich wohl als Ergänzung zum Wein noch einen Schluck zusätzlich zu Gemüte führte. Aber es war auch eine gute Ablenkung, um Erestor ertragen zu können. Im Suff schien sie es ganz amüsant zu finden, dass der Seneschall sich nun noch etwas weiter über den Tisch beugte, die Stimme senkte und ihr einen Unterton gab, der einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken trieb.

„Wenn ihr dieses bemerkenswert farbenfrohe Gasthaus verlasst, werdet ihr euch alle auf direktem Weg zur ‚Libelle' begeben", wiederholte er. „Komme ich auf dem Schiff an und höre etwas anderes, werdet ihr euch wünschen, in Bruchtal geblieben zu sein."

„Wo liegt Bruchtal?" fragte Hestia unschuldig.

„Kindchen", seufzte Emi und tätschelte Marsdens ehemaliger Gehilfin die Schulter. „Da würde es dir nicht gefallen, denn ER wohnt dort."

„Oh."

Erestors Antwort war eine Art kehliges Knurren, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und rauschte davon. Die düstere Wolke, die ihn gewöhnlich umgab, konnte wohl nicht mit seiner Geschwindigkeit mithalten, denn sie schien noch eine Weile über den Köpfen der Zurückgelassenen zu schweben, bevor sie sich ohne direkten Kontakt zu ihrer Quelle von Missgelauntheit und ätzendem Sarkasmus einfach in Nichts auflöste.

„Ist er immer so?" schnaufte Emi schließlich.

„Ach woher", lächelte Elladan und winkte Svenig zu, damit er neuen Wein brachte. „Wenn er schlecht gelaunt ist, kann man ihn noch weniger ertragen."

„Dann war er jetzt gut gelaunt?"

„Wir leben doch alle noch, oder?"

„Erestor ist nur besorgt", erklärte Estel und seine Begleiter erstarrten. „Was denn?"

„Schon gut", seufzte Galen und ein Funken von Verständnis für Erestors Befürchtungen keimte in ihm auf.

Emi lachte leise. „Das ist also sein richtiger Name, ja?"

Estel lief rot an. „Nein, ich meine…"

„Zeit zu Schweigen, Bruder", knurrte Elrohir ihm zu. „Glaub mir, Estel, darin liegt wirklich deine Stärke."

„Lasst ihn", beruhigte Emi sie und irgendwo an ihr klingelte ein fröhliches Glöckchen. „In Azula ist niemand der, der er vorgibt zu sein. Außerdem stellen die Bewohner nur selten Fragen nach dem wer oder weshalb."

Emi konnte ihre Bedenken zwar nicht wirklich zerstreuen, das gelang aber jemand anderem. Galen musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Beeindruckt und durchaus sprachlos. Zuerst nahm er nur noch mehr Farbe wahr, die sich zu seiner Verwunderung direkt durch den Schankraum auf ihren Tisch zubewegte, doch dann klärte sich seine Sicht und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Erus Licht", hauchte Elladan beeindruckt. „Wer ist das?"

„Rosalind", kicherte Emi. „Svenigs Tochter. Bedenkt das, wenn Ihr Euch nicht mehr bezähmen könnt."

Die Wirtstochter ging nicht, sie schritt auch nicht, sie war eher wie eine Welle, die sich einem Strand näherte, an dem zufällig der Tisch mit den drei Elben und Estel stand. Rosalind war groß, eindeutig das Erbe ihres Vaters. Und sie war…Galen suchte nach einem Wort und fand es schließlich…üppig. Zumindest an den entscheidenden Stellen, die auch einen Erstgeborenen nicht kalt ließen. Und alles war auch noch prächtig verpackt in einen weiten, schwingenden Rock aus moosgrüner Wolle, ein sonnengelbes Mieder und ein nicht nennenswertes Hemd, dessen breite Träger über ihre Schultern gerutscht waren und dessen Rest wohl nur dazu diente, sich als Dekoration um ihren stattlichen Ausschnitt zu kräuseln.

„Wir haben so ein Glück, dass Glorfindel nicht mit dabei ist", seufzte Elrohir hingerissen. „Estel, mach den Mund zu."

„Was haben sie?" fragte Hestia irritiert.

Auf Rosalinds herzförmigem, rotwangigem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, das sich vertiefte, je näher sie ihnen kam. Ihre kirschroten Lippen teilten sich und zeigten für eine Sterbliche beeindruckend weiße, gleichmäßige Zähne. Als sie leicht den Kopf bewegte und dadurch den dicken, goldblonden Zopf wieder über ihre bloßen Schultern zurückwarf, bewegte sich Estel unruhig. Sein Blick war weniger von ihrer Frisur gefesselt, sondern eher von dem, was ihr Mieder so prächtig in Form brachte.

„Hallo, Frau Emi", begrüßte die Wirtstochter sie, als sie den Weinkrug auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Ihr habt aber hübsche Gäste mitgebracht."

_Wir stecken in ernstlichen Schwierigkeiten_, seufzte Galen im Stillen, als er kurz die Gesichter seiner Begleiter musterte. Elrohir ächzte gerade leise, weil sich Rosalind unschuldig über den Tisch beugte, um den leeren Krug einzusammeln. Estel schien unter einem Hitzestau zu leiden und das Allerschlimmste konnte man in Elladans Gesicht ablesen: Elronds Erbe hatte soeben einen Plan, der in engem Zusammenhang mit den Reizen der Wirtstochter und Estels knallrotem Kopf stehen musste.

„Wer will sich mit Euch messen, Jungfer Rosalind", schmeichelte Elladan auch prompt.

„Jungfer", kicherte sie unterdrückt und lehnte sich mit ihrer wohlgerundeten Hüfte gegen die Tischkante. „Hier lässt es sich schwerlich Jungfer sein, mein Herr. Aber verratet es nicht meinem Vater, es würde ihm das Herz brechen."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Nicht wahr, Estel?" Damit schlug er seinem etwas benommenen Bruder auf die Schulter und weckte ihn so aus der Erstarrung. „Da habt Ihr meinem Brüderchen sogar etwas voraus, schönste Blume des Anduin."

Estel wurde wieder rot, diesmal aber aus purer Verlegenheit. Rosalind hingegen betrachtete den jungen Waldläufer mit neuem Interesse. Es gefiel ihr offenkundig, was sie entdeckte, denn ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig strahlender, während der Ausdruck in ihren himmelblauen Augen dem eines Jägers nicht unähnlich war. „Kaum zu glauben, Herr Estel. Ein Mannsbild wie Ihr muss schon viele Herzen erobert haben."

Galen nahm lieber einen Schluck Wein. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was wohl bei Tageslicht ausgeschenkt wurde, tischte Svenig nach Sonnenuntergang eindeutig die stärkeren Jahrgänge aus. Vielleicht sollte er Emis Beispiel folgen und sich darin ertränken. Das würde ihm zumindest das traurige Schauspiel ersparen, das sich gerade vor seinen Augen entrollte.

Emi beugte sich etwas zu ihm herüber. „Ist Euer Begleiter wirklich noch…?"

„Vermutlich", nickte Galen und nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, ihre Augen über den Rand der Gläser hinweg näher zu betrachten. Eine eindeutige Farbe hatten sie jedenfalls nicht. „Aber er ist verlobt."

„Nun, das ist für Rosalind sicher kein Hindernis", bestätigte Emi seine Befürchtungen. „Sie ist da großzügig, auch wenn Svenig noch immer glaubt, das sie so unschuldig ist wie am Tag ihrer Geburt. Die Brüder Eures Freundes denken wohl ähnlich zwanglos."

„Er ist mit ihrer Schwester verlobt", erklärte Galen finster.

„Bemerkenswert."

„Estel ist nicht ihr richtiger Bruder."

„Das dachte ich mir schon." Emi füllte seinen Becher nach. „Fasst Euch, mein Freund, etwas Erfahrung hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Wenn Ihr es sagt."

Auch wenn Estel es wohl als einziger nicht merkte, waren seine Brüder gerade dabei, einen Teilbereich seiner Lebenserfahrung zu bereichern. Galen wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Arwen dazu sagen würde. Obwohl das noch eine angenehmere Vorstellung war als der Gedanke, dass Svenig sicher viel von seiner Leutseligkeit verlieren würde, kam er ihnen auf die Schliche.

„Ich bringe Euch noch einen neuen Krug Wein", erklärte Rosalind gerade mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. „Mein Vater hat einen ganz besonders vollmundigen Tropfen in seinem privaten Vorrat. Gondorianischen Eiswein."

„Perfekt", grinste Elladan und stieß seinen Zwilling an. „Von dem haben wir schon gehört. Eine gute Freundin verdankt ihm sehr viel."

Galen bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Die Gerüchte, dass Thranduils Eheglück sozusagen als Fundament ein Fass Eiswein hatte, hielten sich hartnäckig.

„Dann geh ich ihn mal holen", freute sich Rosalind, um gleich ganz bestürzt die Lippen zu spitzen. „Ach wie schade!"

„Was denn?" fragte Estel besorgt.

Galen rollte die Augen. Wie naiv konnte ein Mann sein, der im Kampf großartige Leistungen brachte? Es war erschütternd.

„Nun", begann Rosalind und atmete tief durch, was in ihrem Mieder eine Kunst war und noch dazu ihren Busen höchst ansprechend hob, „der Eiswein ist im Keller und mein Vater ist für einige Stunden außer Haus. Ich werde das Fass kaum alleine nach oben bringen können."

Es musste ein wahrlich großes Fass sein, das zu schwer für den breitschultrigen Schankburschen war, der gerade ein volles Fass Bier ohne Schwierigkeiten auf den Zapfbock an der Theke hievte. Galen nahm noch einen Schluck Wein zur Nervenberuhigung.

„Wie schade", seufzte Estel.

„Hilf ihr", raunte Elrohir auf Sindarin.

„Gute Idee", nickte Estel und erhob sich eifrig.

„Wie nett", flötete Rosalind und drehte sich um. „Dann folgt mir, Herr Estel. Ihr werdet den Genuss zu schätzen wissen", lockte sie über die Schulter.

„Was in Saurons Namen treibt ihr da eigentlich?" zischelte Galen, kaum war Estel unterwegs, völlig fasziniert vom Anblick der schwingenden Kehrseite der Wirtstochter. „Arwen ist immerhin eure Schwester!"

„Eben drum", nickten Elladan und Elrohir gleichzeitig.

„Ich glaube es nicht."

„Sie wird ihn verführen!"

„Und er wird es genießen", kam es gedämpft von Emi. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln hob ihre Mundwinkel. Sie sah aus, wie sich Galen als Kind immer die frechen Waldgeister aus den Erzählungen seiner Eltern vorgestellt hatte. „Ich frage mich nur, wie Ihr diese Verzögerung Erestor erklären wollt."

„Welche Verzögerung?" fragte Elladan unschuldig. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir von hier aus auf direktem Weg zum Schiff gehen sollen."

Emi lachte laut auf. „Aber nicht, wann Ihr gehen sollt?"

„Genau", grinste Elrohir und prostete ihr zu. „Und solange wir auf Estel warten, könntet Ihr uns doch aus der Hand lesen, Frau Emi."

„Mir auch", machte sich Hestia erstmals wieder bemerkbar.

Galen schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Nun konnte er bloß hoffen, dass Estel nicht allzu lange brauchte. Leider war Rosalind wohl eine sehr gute Lehrerin, denn die Stunden tropften dahin, ohne dass von seinem Freund oder der prächtigen Wirtstochter auch nur das Geringste zu entdecken war. Dafür war Emi wirklich eine gute Handleserin, die Hestia einen dunklen, gutaussehenden Mann und einen Haufen Kinder in Aussicht stellte, den Zwillingen Abenteuer ohne Ende und ein langes Leben, was zu lautem Gelächter führte.

Sie amüsierten sich prächtig, bis plötzlich Svenig wieder im Schankraum erschien. Die Zwillinge und Galen tauschten alarmierte Blicke.

„Ihr solltet Euren Freund retten", befand Emi sehr ernst. „Ich lenke Svenig ein bisschen ab, während Ihr Euch besser über die Hintertreppe in den linken Anbau schleicht. Svenig wird ahnen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, wenn Rosalind nicht bald auftaucht."

„Ich habe es gewusst", schimpfte Galen. Gleichwohl packte er die übermüdete Hestia am Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich, während Elladan und Elrohir die Rechnung ausglichen und sich ganz höflich von Svenig verabschiedeten. Erst, als sie aus dem Gasthaus heraus waren, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte.

„Geh du mit Hestia schon vor", befahl Elladan. „Wir holen unseren Bruder und kommen dann nach."

„Hoffentlich", murmelte Galen.

Hestia taumelte neben ihm durch die dunklen, aber durchaus belebten Gassen der Stadt in Richtung Hafen und sie waren schon fast beim Liegeplatz der Libelle angelangt, als Galen hinter sich schnelle, vertraute Schritte hörte.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", knurrte ihm Estel zu und nestelte an seiner Kleidung herum. „Kein Wort."

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?" Galen konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Hm", machte Estel nur, aber ein Lächeln ganz besonderer Art flackerte über sein Gesicht.

o

* * *

o

Mit jedem Wort, das in der leisen, ruhigen Tonlage gesprochen wurde, die Thranduil immer dann an den Tag legte, wenn es wirklich ernst wurde, überkam Forlos mehr das Gefühl, in seinen Adern würde Blei fließen. Äußerlich ruhig saß er in Thranduils nur von einer Öllampe beleuchteten Zelt am Tisch mit seinem König und dem Thronfolger und ließ das Gehörte in seinem Verstand nachwirken.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", erklärte Thranduil leise.

Das wusste Forlos auch, aber dennoch widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, was Thranduil beabsichtigte. „Es klingt nur so…"

„Nach Verrat?" ergänzte Legolas, als Forlos verstummte. „Das tut es sicherlich."

Thranduil presste für einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander. „Erspar mir jedes weitere Wort über Ehre und Moral, Sohn. Wir werden es sicherlich überstehen und das ist alles, was ich anstrebe. Ich habe schon einmal miterleben müssen, wie zwei Drittel meines Heeres auf dem Schlachtfeld blieben – ein zweites Mal wird das nicht geschehen."

„Ich kritisiere dich nicht, Adar", wehrte Legolas ruhig ab. „Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar die einzige Möglichkeit, größeren Schaden von unserem Reich abzuwenden. Dennoch graut es mir schon jetzt davor, Elrond danach in die Augen sehen zu müssen."

„Die Gemütsverfassung des Halbelben ist mein geringstes Problem", schnaubte sein Vater. Dann seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich hätte mich von Anfang an nicht auf diesen Feldzug einlassen sollen."

„Dennoch hast du es getan."

„Zum Glück ist es noch nicht zu spät, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren."

Forlos drehte den Weinbecher in seinen Händen. Bis auf einen kleinen Rest hatte er den schweren Rotwein bereits getrunken. Jetzt schien ihm die rote Flüssigkeit auf dem Grund des Gefäßes wie Blut, das unter seinen kreisenden Bewegungen in einen Strudel verwandelte. Sein Verstand raste auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Thranduils Entscheidung noch zu ändern.

„Wir haben keine Wahl", suchte sich die Stimme seines Königs einen Weg in diese Überlegungen. „Wer immer auch in dieser Festung ist, weiß inzwischen nur zu gut, dass sich unser Heer ihm nähert. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir um der Ehre willen in eine offene Feldschlacht rennen. Elrond mag diese Strategie für angemessen halten, aber es ist nichts Ehrbares daran, mit offenen Augen in den Tod zu gehen."

Legolas runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Vielleicht überlegt er es sich doch noch anders."

„Er vielleicht", meinte Thranduil mit einem harten Lachen. „Aber solange Celeborn an seiner Seite ist, wird diese Schlacht stattfinden. Auf meinen Cousin ist da Verlass."

„Du kannst nicht von Forlos verlangen, dass er einfach deinem Befehl folgt."

„Kann ich das nicht? Er ist der Hauptmann der Palastgarde. Außerdem war es kein Befehl und das weiß er."

Forlos räusperte sich leicht und blickte von seinem jetzigen König zu seinem zukünftigen. „Es widerstrebt mir zwar, aber meine Loyalität ist ungebrochen, Hoheit. Mir liegt nur im Magen, dass alle hier unser Volk und auch Euch für Feiglinge und Verräter halten werden."

„Eine Weile", sagte Thranduil mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das geht vorbei."

„Ja, sicher", fuhr Forlos gedehnt fort. „Es geht vorbei."

Zum ersten Mal, seit dieses Treffen begonnen hatte, glitt ein Lächeln über Legolas' Gesicht. „Macht Ihr Euch Gedanken, wie Ihr vor Galadriels Schneiderin dasteht?"

„Hoheit!"

„Wenn das alles überstanden ist, bringt sie in den Palast", erklärte Thranduil ebenso erheitert wie sein Sohn. Alles andere hätte Forlos auch gewundert. „Vielleicht schafft sie es ja, dass Varya nicht mehr die meiste Zeit des Tages wie ein Stallbursche herumläuft."

„Vorausgesetzt, sie will dann noch", brummte Forlos.

Thranduil betrachtete ihn ernst. „Warum sollte sie es nicht? Liebt sie Euch oder Euren Rang und Ansehen?"

Unbehaglich drehte Forlos den Kopf hin und her. Das war ein Thema, das er gerne verdrängte. „Sie ist ohnehin besser in Lothlorien aufgehoben."

„Kein Elb von Verstand ist gut bei Galadriel aufgehoben", schnaubte Thranduil. „Aber dieses Problem können wir später lösen. Ich werde mich schon darum kümmern, mein Freund."

Legolas rollte leicht mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Und auch Forlos zog es vor, diesen Plan seines Königs fürs Erste nicht zu kommentieren. Thranduils Methode, Verbindungen zu knüpfen, war allgemein zwar als erfolgreich, aber auch sehr exzentrisch bekannt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Maedcam ebenso widerstandsfähig wie Düsterwalds Königin war.

Mit der Aussicht auf eine schlaflose Nacht verabschiedete er sich von ihm und Legolas und streifte unruhig durch das Lager. Noch wenige Tage und der Respekt, der ihm jetzt entgegengebracht wurde, würde dahin sein. Es schmerzte schon jetzt.

Mit einem unwilligen Seufzer schüttelte Forlos diese Gedanken ab. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Wenn Thranduil und Legolas bereit waren, ihr Ansehen aufs Spiel zu setzen, um das zu tun, was sie für die Tawarwaith für richtig hielten, dann war er wohl der Letzte, der sich um sein eigenes sorgen sollte.

o

* * *

o

**frenze**: Danke für das Wünsche an mein Laptop. Das ist auch ganz nett, dafür tauchten an anderer Stelle Probleme auf. Aber egal, das Kapitel ist fertig. Es ist lang und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wie war es denn in Griechenland? Da würde ich auch gerne mal hin. Bislang bin ich in Dänemark oder England stecken geblieben. Oder natürlich in Mittelerde, per Fanfiction-Bus +ggg+

Ich schwöre, ich wusste nix von dem Geburtstag. Annchen hat auch nix verraten. Aber war ja ein schöner Zufall. Bis zu deinem nächsten Geburtstag hab ich die Story hoffentlich fertig +fg+. Nee, im Ernst, ein paar Kapitel kommen noch. Erestor muss ich noch in die Pfanne hauen und überhaupt.

**Ainu**: Eigentlich wollte ich schon mit diesem Teil aufhören, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Die Jungs haben jetzt schon so viel zusammen erlebt. Und da ist noch die andere Story, die ich beinahe fertig habe mit Glorfindel. Und Arenor wartet auch noch und dann gibt es da noch eine mit Haldirs Köchin und überhaupt. Gleiches Recht für alle Elben, die fühlen sich schon schlecht behandelt.

**Feanen**: Bürokratie ist der Saft des Lebens. Solange wir Formulare haben, solange existieren wir. Paradies ist doch langweilig.

**Annchen**: Ich hoffe ja, dass du auch heil aus Griechenland heimgekehrt bist und nicht zusammen mit frenze von so alten Röckchen tragenden Göttern mal eben zum persönlichen Zeitvertreib geklaut wurdest. Tja, die Augengläser. Sorry, die musste ich kurzerhand erfinden. Und noch dazu in Blau, ich weiß. Aber ich mag blaue Sonnenbrillen. Hab selber eine, bin aber nicht so strubbelig wie Emi und noch lange nicht so voller Glöckchen. Das würde meine Katzen irre machen. Genauso irre wie die Bewohner des Palastes. Die Prügelknaben waren noch harmlos. Dagegen ist ein Ork ein sanfter Geselle.

**Shelley**: Gandalf hat eben einen eindringlichen Blick. Aber er begnügt sich ja jetzt mit Krähen. Die hat Legolas im Film auch ganz fasziniert angestarrt und dann sind alle hinter die Felsen getürmt.

**Herzblut**: Hiermit geht es weiter. Ich glaub, ich sag gar nicht mehr, dass ich pünktlich weiterschreibe, glaubt mir sowieso keiner mehr. Außerdem passiert dann immer was, dass mich einspannt und die Zeit zum Schreiben geht flöten.

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Der Schmusedecke und dem Teddy kann doch keiner widerstehen. Hier also die Gutenachtgeschichte für nicht mehr ganz so kleine Mädchen. Wenn auch nur in Andeutungen.


	19. Elbinnen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruc

**Disclaimer**: Alles Tolkien. Der Glückliche. Anderseits ist er tot und ich nicht. Also bin ich wohl doch im Moment noch auf der Sonnenseite.

o

**A/N:** Amelie hat es sich vorgenommen und die ganzen grottigen Fehler gefunden. Sie ist so gut. Applaus für meine Fehlerfindel.

**A/N:** Ich poste sozusagen als Lückenbüßer auf ff.de eine Glorfindel-Romanze. Kurze Kapitel und keine Heiler aus dem Osten drin. Nur falls es jemanden interessiert.

o

**19. Kapitel: Elbinnen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs**

o

Varya starrte auf den Teller, den Tisvien gerade vor ihr abgedeckt hatte. „Was ist das?"

„Kalter Rehbraten", erklärte ihre Dienerin zögernd.

„Es ist kalt und höchstwahrscheinlich auch von einem Reh", sagte Varya und deckte das Tuch wieder über den Teller, bevor ihr endgültig der Appetit verging, „aber ich bezweifle, dass dieser Braten jemals auch nur in die Nähe eines Feuers gekommen ist."

Tisvien spielte mit einer Falte ihres ohnehin schon überraschend verknitterten Kleides. „Womöglich ist der Braten nicht ganz durch…"

„Tisvien!" Varya erhob sich und ignorierte, dass sie eigentlich müde war, ihre Muskeln schmerzten, weil sie dringend Erholung brauchte und es mit ihrer Geduld ohnehin nicht zum Besten stand, wenn sie diesen Zustand überhaupt je erlebt hatte. „Bring das in die Küche zurück und richte dem zuständigen Koch aus, dass ich wirklich nicht wählerisch bin, aber rohes Fleisch ist einfach zuviel des Guten."

Tisviens Reaktion bestand in einem kläglichen Aufschrei, dann schnappte sie sich das Tablett und lief weinend hinaus, eine völlig fassungslose Königin zurücklassend. Varya fragte sich, was nur in ihre Dienerin gefahren war. Normalerweise hatte Tisvien Nerven so dick wie Taue, sie hielt es immerhin schon seit Jahrhunderten in unmittelbarer Nähe der Königsfamilie aus und das sollte was heißen. Ein rohes Stück Fleisch, für das sie nicht einmal verantwortlich war, konnte unmöglich eine derartige Reaktion auslösen.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sich Varya einen Apfel aus der Obstschale auf dem Tisch. Irgendetwas musste sie schließlich essen und darauf zu warten, dass sie vielleicht an diesem Tag doch noch etwas aus der Palastküche bekommen würde, das für einen Elben und nicht nur für einen Ork genießbar war, erschien ihr hoffnungslos.

Sofort wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Izak, dessen einzige Veränderung durch das Calagad bislang darin bestand, noch unfreundlicher geworden zu sein. Gut, seine Lebensströme waren in Fluss geraten. Zumindest glaubte Varya das, denn so nah wie vor einigen Tagen wagte sie sich nicht mehr an ihn heran. Aber auch aus der Distanz einiger Meter war deutlich zu merken, dass dieser winzige Funke Licht in ihm etwas stärker geworden war und ein Kampf mit der Dunkelheit eingesetzt hatte. Es wäre zu schön, wenn man das Saurons Schergen auch äußerlich anmerken könnte. Stattdessen saß da immer noch der gleiche übelriechende Ork in seinem Verlies und beleidigte und beschimpfte jeden, der sich auch nur nach seinem Zustand erkundigte.

Varya seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, es würde einfacher sein. Gilnín hatte natürlich Recht, wenn er ihre Beschwerden beinahe erheitert abwehrte. Was vor einer Ewigkeit von einem Vala verdorben worden war, würde schlecht in so kurzer Zeit zu alter Schönheit zurückfinden. Wenn überhaupt…

Ihr nächster Seufzer war noch tiefer. Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt und das ganze Unternehmen war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Sie war beinahe froh über die Unterbrechung, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und sofort danach Berelion eintrat. Mit ihm hatte sie sowieso sprechen wollen. Varya war nicht so völlig auf ihr Experiment mit Izak konzentriert, dass ihr die Vorgänge im Palast entgingen. Ohne Thranduil schien alles in seine Einzelteile zu zerfallen, insbesondere Disziplin und Benehmen. Varya hatte nun schon prügelnde Elben, kichernd in nicht einmal wirklich dunklen Nischen verschwindende Pärchen und betrunkene Diener bemerkt. Sie musste ein ernstes Wort mit Thranduils Berater wechseln.

„Neuigkeiten aus dem Westen?" erkundigte sie sich jedoch zuerst.

Thranduils Seneschall durchquerte langsam den Raum. „Bislang nicht."

„Das ist schade", murmelte Varya und deutete auf den Tisch. „Wein? Zu Essen kann ich Euch leider nichts anbieten. Der Koch ist wohl von der gleichen Unlust befallen wie der Rest der Bewohner."

„Mein Hunger ist nicht mit Brot zu stillen", sagte Berelion und fuhr sich etwas zittrig über die aschblonden Haare.

Irritiert nahm Varya ihn genauer in Augenschein. Er wirkte ein wenig fahrig, außerdem lag ein rötlicher Schimmer auf seiner ansonsten so blassen Haut. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, mein Freund? Ihr wirkt fiebrig."

Sein kurzes Auflachen war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Selbstironie. Nun machte sich Varya ernstlich Sorgen um ihn. Sie eilte zu ihm und ergriff seine Hände. Die Hitze seiner Haut war eindeutig krankhaft. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen brach ihr fast das Herz. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die ihren. „Berelion, was ist mit Euch?"

„Ihr wisst es wirklich nicht", stöhnte er und sein Griff wurde noch stärker. „Könnt Ihr es denn nicht spüren?"

Varya gab sich zwar alle Mühe, aber entgegen ihren Befürchtungen war Berelion eindeutig kerngesund, was man von einem Elb schließlich auch erwarten konnte. Keine höchst unwahrscheinliche Erkrankung, keine Verletzung…Varya runzelte die Stirn…allerdings war da etwas, das sie gewöhnlich mit einer ganz anderen Gemütsverfassung in Verbindung brachte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie machte sich hastig von ihm los. „Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!"

„Ich kann es nicht länger verbergen", rief er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Berelion!" Varya streckte abwehrend die Hände aus. Das war verrückt, völlig abwegig. „Ihr seid gebunden!"

„Ich war es!" wehrte er ab.

„Oh nein! Ihr seid es! Man spürt es", hielt sie ihm vor. „Was würde Eure Gemahlin dazu sagen?"

„Da sie gerade in Mandos' Hallen ist, kann ich sie schlecht fragen." Der entschiedene‚ Unterton in seiner Stimme war äußerst bedenklich. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Aber sie wird wohl nichts dagegen haben."

Berelion hatte den Verstand verloren. Eindeutig! Da half Vernunft nun nicht mehr weiter. Aber mit Verrückten konnte sie umgehen. Sie war mit einem verheiratet und zählte weitere zu ihren besten Freunden. Varya runzelte streng die Augenbrauen. „Thranduil aber schon. Und jetzt verschwindet besser. Sofort!"

Wenig später floh Varya zum dritten Mal um Thranduils Lieblingssessel herum und fragte sich, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder entwischen sollte, ohne dass Blut floss oder Thranduil bei seiner Rückkehr aus Berelion eine Fleischpastete machte. Berelion jedenfalls hatte bislang noch Spaß an der Situation. Die Reflexe dieses Elben, der immer so einen gelassenen Eindruck gemacht hatte, entsprachen denen eines gutgeübten Kriegers und jeder Versuch Varyas, die Tür zu erreichen, wurde bereits im Keim erstickt. Andererseits war Varya zwar kleiner und schwächer, aber wie alle Ithildrim äußerst wendig.

„Ich werde Euch mit den höchsten Wonnen der Liebeskunst vertraut machen", lockte er und griff wieder einmal nach ihr.

Varya wich ihm aus und sprang kurzerhand auf den Esstisch. „Danke, damit bin ich vertraut genug."

„Ihr werdet es bereuen", schnaubte er verärgert und kam herüber zum Tisch. Die Arme zu den Seiten ausgebreitet, war er wohl wild entschlossen, diesmal seine Beute zu fangen.

Varya bereute so einiges, aber sicher nicht, dass sie diesen Abschnitt ihrer Lebenserfahrung ausschließlich Thranduil überlassen hatte und auch in Zukunft nichts daran zu ändern gedachte. Verstimmt zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ihr hört jetzt sofort damit auf!"

Kommentarlos sprang er mit einem unelbischen Knurren zu ihr auf den Esstisch, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und versuchte, seine Lippen auf ihren Mund zu pressen. Varya drehte angewidert den Kopf zu Seite und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie spürte, dass gerade noch ihre Zehen die Tischkante erwischten, dann fiel sie rücklings nach unten. Der Tisch war nicht hoch, der Aufprall durch den Teppich gedämpft und außerdem waren Ithildrim alles andere als zerbrechlich, auch wenn sie so aussahen. Varya landete auf dem Boden, Berelion lag der Länge nach auf ihr und presste unbeeindruckt von diesem Sturz seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, weil sie den Kopf immer noch weggedreht hatte.

Varya hätte sich am liebsten entsetzt geschüttelt, sparte sich aber derartige Gesten für einen späteren Zeitpunkt auf, wenn sie Berelion in seinem Kerker besuchte, in den sie ihn für eine ganze Zeit zu werfen gedachte. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr zusammensackte. Sie brüllte ihm einen bösartigen Fluch ins Ohr, aber der Elb reagierte nicht einmal mehr. Ihr war egal, warum er jetzt so reglos war, jedenfalls strampelte sie sich frei und rutschte von ihm weg.

„Das war knapp!"

Varyas Kopf ruckte hoch und ihre Augen wurden groß, weil Lady Tinnueden ein Stück von ihr entfernt stand, eine Silbervase in den Händen, die an der Seite eine beachtliche Delle hatte und aus der noch eine leicht lädierte Rose heraushing. „Wie…?"

„Ich habe vor der Tür gewartet", erklärte Tinnueden und deutete gleich mit der Vase in die entsprechende Richtung, woraufhin die Rose durch den Raum flog. „Eigentlich wollte Berelion Euch berichten, dass ich gestern von unserem Bibliothekar angegriffen wurde. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass er sich dessen Benehmen sofort als Vorbild nimmt. Seid Ihr verletzt?"

„Nein, schon gut." Varya kam auf die Beine und warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Seneschall. Er hatte zwar eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, aber selbst aus der Distanz war ihr klar, dass seine Verletzung eher harmlos genannt werden konnte. Ihm standen heftige Kopfschmerzen bevor, doch die gönnte sie ihm aus ganzem Herzen. „Sind denn alle verrückt geworden?"

„Die meisten zumindest. Gaellas scheint so hungrig zu sein wie eh und je, aber ansonsten kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es seit heute besonders schlimm, wobei ich es gestern auch nicht gerade harmlos fand."

Alarmiert bemerkte Varya, dass Berelion sich leicht stöhnend bewegte. „Gaellas, sagt Ihr?" erkundigte sie sich und schob sich an dem Elb vorbei. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn suchen."

Tinnueden blickte etwas beunruhigt zur Tür.

„Was?" fragte Varya nun ebenso beunruhigt. Als zaghaft hatte sie diese Elbin jedenfalls nie eingeschätzt.

„Da draußen…" Tinnueden räusperte sich. „Es ist wirklich recht schlimm."

Anstatt weiter zu fragen öffnete Varya die Tür und warf einen Blick auf den Gang. Ungläubig stellte sie fest, dass der gewöhnlich fast verlassene Teil des Palastes, in dem sich die Privaträume der königlichen Familie befanden, einer zwielichtigen Marktgasse in Esgaroth glich. Der halbe Palast schien unterwegs zu sein und beschäftigte sich mit Dingen, die auf diesem Gang, eigentlich auf allen Gängen, nichts zu suchen hatten. Varya, sicherlich nicht prüde, betrachtete entgeistert, wie ein ihr vage bekannter Hofherr einer ihr ebenso vage bekannten Hofdamme die Robe von den Schultern schob, während gleich neben ihnen eine wilde Schlägerei im Gange war.

Varya schlug die Tür wieder zu und lehnte sich von innen mit dem Rücken dagegen. Einen Moment zog sie ernstlich in Erwägung, vom Balkon aus in den Palasthof zu klettern, verwarf es aber nach einer kurzen Musterung von Tinnueden wieder. Aber selbst wenn sie nicht auf diese Klettertour gingen, war das schöne, wertvolle und halb durchscheinende Kleid der Hofdame bei den wahnsinnigen Elben dort vor der Tür sozusagen eine Einladung. „Tinnueden, folgt mir!" befahl sie und steuerte das Schlafgemach an. „Könnt Ihr eigentlich mit einem Schwert umgehen?"

„Schwert?" hustete die Tawarwaith-Adlige.

„Ich auch nicht", seufzte Varya. „Wir tun einfach so."

o

* * *

o

Azulas einziger Pferdehändler schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können. Wann hatte man schon mal einen Kunden, der so überhaupt nicht daran interessiert war, den Preis herunter zu handeln? Mit glänzenden Augen starrte er zu Erestor hoch und nickte nur, als der Elb leise auf ihn einredete und dabei lässig einen Beutel mit klimpernden Münzen von einer Hand in die andere gleiten ließ.

Emi verpasste sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige, dass sie selber ihm nicht für die Auskunft auch mehr abgenommen hatte. Erestor hätte sowieso gezahlt. Die Schätze der Sterblichen schienen ihm gar nichts zu bedeuten. Eine beneidenswerte Haltung, die man zumeist immer dann hatte, wenn man im Überfluss lebte.

Sie seufzte und hakte ihre Flasche vom Gürtel, um einen tiefen Schluck davon zu nehmen. Die bittere, brennende Flüssigkeit rann ihre Kehle herunter und sie genoss es schon fast. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder eine Pause mit dem Gebräu einlegte. Es graute ihr jedoch vor den fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen, die sie überfallen würden, bekam ihr Körper plötzlich nichts von diesem Trank. Anderseits hatte er sie damals schließlich gewarnt, dass das Gebräu ihr zwar den Frieden schenken würde, den sie sich so erhoffte, aber sie auch einen Preis dafür zu zahlen habe.

_Am Ende gewöhnt man sich an alles_, erkannte sie nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. _Hauptsache, es wirkt_. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand der steinernen Pferdetränke und sortierte ihre Röcke um sich herum. Geistesabwesend schob sie die Füße vor und betrachtete die nun mit Staub bedeckten roten Stiefelspitzen. An und für sich ging sie lieber barfuss, aber in Azula war es immer besser, seine Sohlen vor allzu unangenehmen Begegnungen mit den Hinterlassenschaften der zwei- und vierbeinigen Bewohner zu schützen.

„Sie sind sich einig", verkündete jemand und im nächsten Moment baute sich der weißhaarige, zierliche Elb bei ihrer Tränke auf. „Dann werden wir wohl bald losreiten können."

Emi gab nur einen undeutlichen Laut von sich. Der Junge war ihr unheimlich. Wenn irgendjemand ihr auf die Schliche kommen würde, dann sicherlich er! Dabei war er…sie suchte nach dem passenden Begriff…bezaubernd, genau, er war bezaubernd in seiner ganzen Erscheinung. Leider war sie davon überzeugt, dass dieses zauberhafte Geschöpf mit Sicherheit einen Kern wie eine Mithril-Klinge hatte – strahlend, unbeugsam und

„Hoffentlich haben wir nach diesem Ausflug Glück", plauderte Galen beinahe heiter weiter. „Erestor gibt nicht eher Ruhe, bis er Marsden zur Strecke gebracht hat. Ein wenig ermüdend auf Dauer, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Er ist eindeutig rachsüchtig", murmelte Emi.

„Das ist er und er hasst es, belogen zu werden", bestätigte Galen und beugte sich überraschend zu ihr hinunter. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen schienen einen Moment all das zu sehen, was ihn nicht das Geringste anging. „Merkt Euch das, Frau Emi. Mir scheint, es wird eines Tages eine besondere Bedeutung für Euch haben."

„Wollt Ihr mir drohen?" japste sie und wich zurück.

„Womit sollte ich Euch drohen?" Galen lächelte. „Und weshalb auch? Es war nur ein Rat. Ah, die Pferde kommen."

Das wurde auch Zeit. Wenn diese beunruhigenden Besucher endlich weg waren, würde Emi sich mit Erestors Entlohnung ein paar freie Tage gönnen. Keine netten Geschichten aus einfachen Linien in der Hand lesen, keine Lederbeutelchen mit Federn aus dem Hühnerstall und minderwertigen Halbedelsteinen füllen, damit der Träger sich gegen Angst, Gefahr und Armut gewappnet fühlte…eine wunderbare Aussicht.

„Schöne Pferde", sagte Galen noch, bevor er wieder zu seinen Begleitern zurücktrottete.

Da hatte er allerdings Recht. Erestor mochte vielleicht nicht gehandelt haben, aber dafür hatte er sich die besten Tiere im Stall ausgesucht. Emi hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es solche Exemplare in dieser Stadt gab. Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Händlers nach zu urteilen, war dieser auch nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass Erestor sie aufgestöbert hatte. Der dunkle Elb mit der noch dunkleren Ausstrahlung zeigte jedenfalls ein winziges, beinahe zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sich umwandte und ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen.

Misstrauisch erhob sie sich und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber. Galen und Estel waren bereits auf ihre Pferde gestiegen. Die Kleine namens Hestia wurde gerade von einem der Zwillinge, für die Emi wirklich eine Schwäche hatte, aufs Pferd gehoben, bevor er sich selber auf sein eigenes schwang. Hestia schien es zu gefallen, sie verlor nur etwas ihr strahlendes Lächeln, als Erestors Blick auf sie fiel. Emi konnte sie verstehen.

„Worauf wartet Ihr?" wurde sie von Erestor empfangen. „Eine besondere Einladung? Wir müssen los."

„Ja", bestätigte Emi mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und wackelte mit dem Kopf, damit die Silberglöckchen klingelten. Das hasste er, wie sie herausgefunden hatte. „Soll ich ein Tuch nehmen und Euch hinterher winken?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr auch noch als Närrin auftretet", knurrte er und deutete auf eines der Pferde. „Auch wenn Ihr Euch so kleidet. Steigt auf!"

„Niemals!" Emi wich vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, stemmte aber trotzdem die Fäuste in die Hüften. Bei Charakteren wie Erestor musste man Stärke demonstrieren. „Was soll der Unsinn?"

„Aufsteigen!" wiederholte dieser aus der Art geschlagene Elb und da war etwas in den Tiefen seiner Augen, das sie höchst beunruhigend fand. „Sofort. Ihr kennt Euch hier aus, wir nicht. Ich werde nicht wegen einer zickigen Hellseherin ein Risiko eingehen."

„Ich bin nicht zickig", protestierte sie und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Emi hatte noch nicht wieder geblinzelt, da stand er schon direkt vor ihr. Viel zu nah, aus verschiedenen Gründen, aber eindeutig zu nah. Sie wollte schon wieder zurückweichen, aber seine Hände packten ihre Oberarme und hielten sie fest. Emi wurde beinahe schlecht vor Angst, als sie zu ihm hochsah. Alles, was sie je an düsteren Legenden von ihm gehört hatte – und in ihrer Funktion als Hellseherin und halbe Hexe hörte sie eine ganze Menge - musste wahr sein.

„Diskutiert nicht mit mir", befahl er leise. „Danach steht mir nicht der Sinn. Ihr werdet mich zu diesem Bednar führen, uns dort miteinander bekannt machen und dann könnt Ihr gehen, wohin Ihr wollt."

„Wenn ich dann noch gehen kann", sagte sie heiser.

„Ich garantiere für Eure Sicherheit."

„Ihr seid derjenige, der sie gefährdet."

„Vertraut mir."

Emi schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. „Nein, Euch sicher nicht."

Er lächelte und Emi lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Gut, dann lasst es mich so ausdrücken: entweder Ihr begleitet uns oder diese Stadt hat den tragischen, sofortigen Verlust ihrer Hellseherin zu beklagen."

„Das meint Ihr nicht ernst", ächzte sie und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf die Reiter hinter ihm.

„Erestor hat keinen Humor", erklärte einer der Zwillinge, in dem sie Elladan zu erkennen glaubte.

„Das ist Erpressung!"

„Ich weiß", nickte Erestor. Er erwiderte einen Moment schweigend ihren Blick, dann beugte er sich vor, bis seine Lippen dicht neben ihrem rechten Ohr waren. „Aber selbst wenn ich Euch nicht die Kehle durchschneide, solltet Ihr meine Einladung wirklich annehmen", raunte er auf Sindarin. „Oder ist es Euch lieber, ich lüfte das Geheimnis Eurer kleinen silbernen Gürtelflasche?"

Emi verstand Sindarin, sie verstand ein halbes Dutzend Sprachen und ganz besonders verstand sie, dass dieser Elb keine Skrupel hatte, seine Wissen oder auch nur eine Vermutung gegen sie zu nutzen. Für ihn war es eine Kleinigkeit, für sie wäre es für lange Zeit das Ende eines gemütlich eingerichteten Lebens. „Ich brauche noch Sachen aus meinem Haus."

Wortlos nickte er und ließ sie los.

o

* * *

o

Maedcam fragte sich zunehmend, was so prächtig daran sein sollte, auf einem Feldzug zu sein. Viele der hier versammelten Krieger nächtigten unter freiem Himmel, es war ein eng begrenztes Areal, in dem sich das Heer versammelt hatte, Privatsphäre also ein Fremdwort und jedwede Bequemlichkeit bis auf weiteres nur eine bittersüße Erinnerung.

…und alle waren fabelhaft gelaunt!

Missmutig verzog Maedcam die Lippen und stapfte mit einem Arm voller ausgebesserter Kleidung durch das Zeltlager, in dem sie zum Glück untergebracht war. Sie gehörte sozusagen zu den Privilegierten, die des Nachts ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten. Das mochte zum Teil daran liegen, dass Arwen ihr Zelt mit ihr teilte und zum anderen Teil, dass Lord Celeborn mit leichten Anzeichen von Irritation ihre Ankunft registriert hatte. Er hielt offenbar nicht allzu viel von ihrer Gegenwart in dieser kriegerischen Umgebung, hatte aber mit der ihm eigenen Fürsorge für jeden einzelnen seiner Galadhel sofort befohlen, dass Maedcam nicht bei den Kriegern untergebracht würde.

Seit ein paar Tagen nun strich sie durch den Bereich des Heerlagers, in dem die Zelte aufgebaut waren – ihn zu verlassen hatte Celeborn ihr bei nur mäßig verschleierten Androhungen erniedrigender Züchtigungen verboten – und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, das zu tun, was sie leider als einziges wirklich gut konnte: nähen.

Plötzlich tauchten aus allen Ecken verschlissene oder beschädigte Kleidungsstücke auf und Maedcam erhielt innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Einblick in die Nähkünste der zwei anderen großen Elbenreiche. Es war interessant und es lenkte sie ab, zumindest kurzzeitig.

Still huschte sie in Lord Elronds Zelt, um eine Tunika zurückzulegen, an der sie nur ein Verschlussband hatte erneuern müssen. Der Herr von Imladris war alleine und beugte sich über eine auf Leder gezeichnete Karte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war. Als sie vorsichtig eintrat, hob er den Kopf und musterte sie einen Moment, bevor ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem immer so ernsten Gesicht erschien. „Ich danke Euch, Maedcam."

Maedcam neigte den Kopf und wollte nur wortlos das Hemd ablegen, doch Lord Elrond schien endgültig das Interesse an seiner Karte verloren zu haben. Er kam um den Tisch herum und nahm ihr das Hemd aus der Hand, um es einen Augenblick aufmerksam zu betrachten.

„Ihr versteht Euer Handwerk", stellte er anerkennend fest.

Maedcam errötete. Lob verunsicherte sie immer und aus dem Munde eines so alten und mächtigen Elbenfürsten sowieso. „Das war nichts."

„Wenn Ihr das sagt." Ein Ausdruck milden Interesses leuchtete in seinen sturmgrauen Augen auf. „Gefällt es Euch hier, Maedcam?"

Unsicher zuckte sie die Achseln.

„Das dachte ich mir", schmunzelte er. „Arwen hat Euch angestiftet, nicht wahr?"

„Oh nein, Herr!"

„Oh doch", widersprach er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich kenne sie länger als Ihr. Lasst Euch nicht von ihr drängen, meine Liebe. Ich habe Hauptmann Forlos als einen sehr bedächtigen, überlegten Krieger schätzen gelernt. Er überstürzt nichts, aber er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

„Ja", hauchte sie und wünschte sich nur noch, dem Blick entkommen zu können, der bis in die tiefsten Winkel ihrer Seele zu reichen schien.

Er nickte noch einmal zufrieden und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Karte zu. Maedcam war entlassen und sie war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür. Schnell flüchtete sie aus dem Zelt und atmete erst einmal eine Weile durch, bevor sie das nächste Zelt auf ihrer Liste aufsuchte. Wie kam Lord Elrond dazu, ihr diesen Rat zu geben? Woher wusste er überhaupt davon? Das konnte er nur von Arwen haben! Maedcam seufzte tief. Arwens Hilfe war offenbar ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie würde mit ihr reden müssen, aber zuerst waren da noch einige Kleidungsstücke, die zu ihren Besitzern zurück mussten. Entschlossen betrat sie das nächste Zelt. Das würde zum Glück leer sein, weil sein Bewohner mit Sicherheit bei den Kriegern zu finden war.

„Ah, unsere tapfere Schneiderin."

Mit einem kurzen Entsetzensschrei schrak Maedcam aus ihren Gedanken und starrte Lord Glorfindel an, der mit nacktem Oberkörper aus dem hinteres Teil des Zeltes kam, der mit einigen Vorhangbahnen abgetrennt war. Er fuhr mit einem Tuch über seine goldblonden Haare, die über seine Schultern fielen und von deren Spitzen feine Linien aus Wasser rannen.

„Kleines Missgeschick bei einem Übungskampf", erklärte er lachend, als er ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkte. „Man sollte nie zu nah am Fluss eine neue Finte ausprobieren. Ist das meine Weste?"

Sprachlos nickte sie. So langsam wurde ihr klar, warum Glorfindels Ruf bis nach Lorien gedrungen war. Es war besser, sie verschwand umgehend wieder aus seinem Dunstkreis. Dieser Elb war eine Gefahr für jede, wirklich jede weibliche Seele. Glorfindel schien allerdings der Sinn nach einer Unterhaltung zu stehen. Ohne besondere Eile legte er das Tuch beiseite und schenkte sich einen Becher Wein ein. „Auch einen Schluck?"

„Nein, ich muss noch…" Hilflos hob sie etwas die Kleidungsstücke an, die sie über dem linken Arm trug.

„Das eine sieht eindeutig wie ein Hemd von Thranduil aus", sagte er. „Unser einziger und zurzeit sehr missgelaunter König kann warten."

„Kann er das?" Maedcam wünschte sich nur, dieser Elbenfürst würde endlich etwas anziehen. Seit einiger Zeit reagierte sie immer höchst befremdlich auf einen solchen Anblick. Sie musste sich schon zwingen, nicht dauernd auf die kleinen Wasserrinnsale zu starren, die über seinen flachen Bauch liefen und dann am Bund seiner braunen Lederhose verschwanden.

„Aber sicher doch", winkte er ab und setzte sich halb auf den Tisch, um sie einer eingehenden Musterung zu unterziehen. „Aber vielleicht hofft Ihr ja, dass sein H

„Herr…"

„Kein Grund zu erröten", schmunzelte nun schon der zweite Elbenfürst an diesem Morgen. „Forlos ist ein fabelhafter Krieger. Ein wenig ruhig für meinen Geschmack, aber Ihr hättet wohl keine bessere Wahl treffen können."

„Herr…" Wusste denn hier wirklich jeder Bescheid? „Ihr irrt Euch. Hauptmann Forlos will mich gar nicht."

Verblüfft runzelte er die Stirn. „Nein? Das wundert mich nun doch. So, wie er Euch ansieht, könnte man das genaue Gegenteil annehmen. Natürlich macht er das nur, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt."

Gegen ihren Willen trat sie nun doch einige Schritte näher. „Seid Ihr sicher?"

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin ein wahrer Meister darin, so etwas zu erkennen." Seine berückend schönen Augen schimmerten belustigt. „Man sollte seinen Feind immer identifizieren können, meine Schöne. Ihr wisst schon…Liebe, Bindung, tiefe Gefühle. All die Gefühle, mit denen sich das Ende der Freiheit ankündigt."

„Das ist zynisch", rief sie und hielt sich sofort eine Hand vor den Mund.

Aber der Elbenfürst lachte nur leise. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur neidisch. Wer weiß? Was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?"

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Liebes Kind, wir ziehen in einen Krieg. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, scheint der gute Forlos entschlossen, Euch die Bürde zu ersparen, seinen Tod als seine Gemahlin betrauern zu müssen."

„Eine Bindung würde an der Trauer nichts ändern."

„Wohl gesprochen. Ich sehe, ich brauche mich nicht zu sorgen. Geht und zeigt ihm, dass die Galadhrim immer bekommen, was sie wollen."

Als Maedcam wieder in der Morgensonne vor Glorfindels Zelt stand, fragte sie sich ernstlich, ob sie in Wirklichkeit noch schlief und einen Albtraum hatte. Dazu würden jedenfalls die Krähen passen, die in einiger Höhe über dem Lager kreisten.

„Späher", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

Als sie sich umwandte, stand sie Gandalf gegenüber. Neben ihm spannte Orophin gerade seinen Bogen und entließ einen Pfeil. Er stieg sehr steil nach oben und traf zielgenau die größte der Krähen. „Vortrefflich", freute sich der Istar. „Ihr habt ein gutes Auge, Orophin."

„Es war nur eine Krähe", winkte Haldirs Bruder ab. „Und auch wenn ich Eure Weisheit nicht in Frage stellen würde, so bewegt mich doch das Verlangen, den Grund für diesen Schuss erfahren zu wollen. Es sind mehrere Dutzend, Herr, eine einzige zu töten entbehrt nach meinem bescheidenen Verständnis der Zusammenhänge doch eines tieferen Sinnes."

„Betrachtet es als Zeichen", war die fröhliche Antwort. „Vielleicht war mir auch einfach nur danach. Diese Späher sind sehr ermüdend für meine Nerven. Selbst dem Dunklen Herrscher dürfte inzwischen klar sein, dass wir wissen, dass er weiß, dass wir unterwegs sind."

„Verlangt es Euch noch nach weiteren Zeichen?" wollte Orophin wissen und griff bereits nach einem neuen Pfeil.

„Das Wesen eines Zeichens, mein werter Galadhel, besteht doch darin, dass es alleine steht. Eine Wiederholung würde nur den Effekt mindern." Überraschend zupfte Gandalf einen Umhang vom Arm der staunend dabeistehenden Maedcam. „Eindeutig von Haldir, kein anderer bevorzugt dieses besondere Efeumuster. Orophin, bringt dies doch Eurem Bruder, dann kann ich diese junge Lady noch ein wenig für mich haben."

„Was Euch in den Genuss der angenehmeren Gesellschaft bringt", seufzte Orophin mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und nahm den dunkelroten Samtumhang entgegen. „Der Erstgeborene unserer Eltern verbreitet die ihm eigene Strenge so kurz vor einem Kampf. Ich wünschte nur, er würde ebenso wie Hauptmann Forlos endlich eine Elleth finden, die ihn ablenkt. Warum fiel deine Wahl bloß auf den anderen, Maedcam? Die Krieger Lothloriens stünden tief in deiner Schuld, wenn du stattdessen Haldirs Herz erweicht hättest."

So langsam wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass sich eine Erdspalte auftat und sie verschluckte. Maedcam hatte allerdings nur wenig Hoffnung auf ein Naturereignis dieser Art. Eine simple Flucht hätte ihr schon genügt, doch Gandalf hatte ihre freie Hand ergriffen und sie bei sich untergehakt.

„Verschwindet, Orophin, Maedcam hat noch zu tun und ich auch." Er begleitete seine Worte mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, der Orophin jedoch ohne Probleme auswich.

Aber wenigstens sparte sich Haldirs Bruder noch weitere Bemerkungen über Forlos oder Haldir oder sonstige Hauptmänner der Elbenreiche und machte sich davon. Maedcam ächzte leise. „Wer weiß eigentlich nicht Bescheid?"

„Eine sehr weise Fragestellung", kicherte Gandalf und zog sie mit sich. „Sie erfordert eine kürzere Antwort, als die Frage danach, wer Bescheid weiß. Die Antwort ist wirklich einfach: keiner."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", murmelte sie düster.

„Nehmt es nicht so tragisch. Ihr seid noch jung-"

Maedcam stieß einen kleinen Schnaufer aus. Sie war alles andere als jung.

„Jünger als die meisten hier", korrigierte sich Gandalf belustigt. „Deutlich jünger, um genau zu sein, was allerdings keine große Kunst ist, bedenkt man, wer sich hier eingefunden hat. Und Ihr seid keine Kriegerin."

„Das ist Arwen auch nicht."

„Aber sie hat das Herz und die Fähigkeiten dafür. Ihr hingegen seid ein Geschöpf des Friedens."

„Und nutzlos."

Tadelnd schnalzte der Maia mit der Zunge. „Friede ist niemals nutzlos. Lasst Ihr mich jetzt ausreden?"

Stumm nickte sie. Er würde ohnehin sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. Soviel war ihr inzwischen klar geworden zwischen all den Fürsten und Mächtigen, die sich versammelt hatten – sie ließen sich kaum davon abhalten, ihre Meinung kundzutun.

„Forlos hingegen ist ein Geschöpf des Krieges. Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, wie sehr es alle anrührt, wenn der Krieg sich an den Frieden binden will."

„Sehr schöne Worte, Meister Gandalf, nur leider hat sich der Krieg anders entschieden. Er hält überhaupt nichts mehr von einer Bindung."

„Das täuscht. Der Krieg ist nichts ohne den Frieden und das weiß er auch tief in seinem Innern. Ah, genau hier wolltet Ihr doch wohl hin."

Maedcam hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihre ganz persönliche Theorie zu Krieg und Frieden zu äußern, denn der Istar drückte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes eine Zeltplane beiseite und schubste sie in den Raum dahinter. Das Innere des Zeltes war nicht nur prächtiger ausgestattet als diejenigen, die sie zuvor aufgesucht hatte, es war auch deutlich voller. Ein König, ein Prinz und ein Hauptmann… alle drei erhoben sich gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen, als sie in die Mitte des Zeltes stolperte. Maedcam kämpfte gegen ein hysterisches Lachen an.

„Ist Euch nicht wohl?" erkundigte sich Düsterwalds König freundlich. „Ihr wirkt ein wenig blass."

„Setzt Euch", befahl der Thronfolger sofort und nötigte sie zu einem der freigewordenen Stühle.

„Ich hole Lord Elrond", verkündete Forlos und eilte zum Zeltausgang.

„Nicht nötig", stammelte Maedcam entsetzt, doch er war schon fort. „Bitte, haltet ihn auf, Prinz Legolas…Hoheit!"

Es sprach für ihn, dass er auf den Befehl einer einfachen Schneiderin nur höflich den Kopf neigte und dann hinter Forlos hereilte. Erst in dem Moment wurde Maedcam klar, dass sie gerade den zukünftigen König der Tawarwaith herumkommandiert hatte. Dies war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag. Forlos würde sie für einen Schwächling halten, der das Lagerleben nicht verkraftete und außerdem noch für einen Trampel, der die einfachsten Regeln der Höflichkeit nicht beherrschte. Sie sank halb über dem Tisch zusammen und legte ihre Stirn auf die verschränkten Arme. Eine Weile verwünschte sie sich mit allem, was ihr an Schimpfwörtern einfiel. Sie verstummte erst wieder, als ein Becher Wein neben ihr auf die Tischplatte gestellt wurde.

„Erzählt ruhig weiter."

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie starrte entsetzt in das Gesicht seiner königlichen Hoheit.

„Nein, wirklich, lasst Euch nicht stören", forderte Thranduil freundlich. „Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich eine schimpfende Frauenstimme an mein Zuhause erinnert. Aber trinkt gelegentlich einen Schluck Wein dabei. Das macht meine Gemahlin auch immer. Sie sagt, es würde sie beflügeln."

„Ich sollte in den Westen segeln."

Thranduil setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Verschiebt Eure Abreise doch noch ein wenig. Mich interessiert, wem es gelungen ist, den besten meiner Krieger so nachhaltig zu beeindrucken."

„Hah!" machte sie unwillkürlich. „Ihr müsst Euch irren."

„Sagt man das zu einem König?" fragte er und hob tadelnd eine seiner perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen.

Maedcam versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sie an Forlos' Seite im Palast dieses Elben leben sollte. Eine beängstigende Vorstellung. Macht war ein unzureichendes Wort, um auszudrücken, was er ausstrahlte. „Noch ein Grund, warum ich besser jede Hoffnung aufgeben sollte."

„Fehlende Umgangsformen? Wohl kaum, die fehlen mir selber gelegentlich." Forlos' oberster Befehlshaber lächelte amüsiert, bevor er unvermittelt den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber Verzagtheit wäre schon eher ein Grund, einen Abstecher nach Mithlond zu machen. Sagt mir, Galadhel, traut Ihr Euch zu, in Düsterwald leben zu können? Mein Reich hat nicht ohne Grund diesen Namen erhalten. Wenn Ihr dort bestehen wollt, reicht es nicht, gut mit Nadel und Faden umgehen zu können. Ich würde es nur ungern sehen, dass mein Hauptmann in Trauer versinkt, weil seine Gemahlin dahinschwindet. Verzogene, weiche Püppchen können wir nicht brauchen."

„Hoheit, Ihr beleidigt mich."

„Möglich", meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das kann ebenfalls vorkommen. Düsterwald ist nicht Lothlorien, mein Kind, gewöhnt Euch daran. Oder reicht Eure Zuneigung zu Forlos dafür nicht aus?"

Langsam wurde sie ärgerlich. „Warum nimmt eigentlich jeder an, dass es an mir liegt? ER will nicht!"

Thranduil winkte ab. „Dann strengt Euch an. Er ist es wert."

„Das ist er", nickte sie wieder optimistischer. Mit einem König auf ihrer Seite waren ihre Erfolgsaussichten deutlich gestiegen.

„Vergesst es nicht. Egal, was passiert, er verdient jeden Respekt." Thranduil stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um sie ebenfalls auf die Füße zu ziehen. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit war verschwunden und hatte wieder einem Lächeln Platz gemacht. „Braucht Ihr vielleicht Hilfe?"

Maedcam wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch in diesem Moment betrat Prinz Legolas wieder das Zelt. Forlos war dicht hinter ihm, die Miene verschlossener denn je. „Ein bisschen vielleicht", raunte sie kaum hörbar.

„Dachte ich mir", amüsierte er sich und räusperte sich dann. „Forlos, begleitet Maedcam zu einem Spaziergang am Flussufer. Sie war nur ein wenig ermüdet von der ganzen Näherei. Macht schon, und bringt sie nachher mit zu Elrond. Ich will wenigstens einen Abend eine angenehme Tischgesellschaft haben und nicht wieder den Monologen meines Cousins über die Strategie einer offenen Feldschlacht lauschen müssen."

_Sehr hilfreich_, dachte Maedcam mit einem stillen Seufzer und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm, den Forlos ihr wortlos hinhielt.

o

* * *

o

„Er verändert sich."

„Und woran wollt Ihr das erkennen?"

„An den Fischen."

Gilnín wölbte fragend die Brauen und warf einen Blick auf den Ork, der am Rande des Teiches stand und mit finsterer Miene Brotkrumen hineinwarf. „Den Fischen?"

„Sie wirken freundlicher", erklärte Gaellas im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Vor ein paar Tagen hätten sie ihm noch die Hand abgebissen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätten."

„Eine interessante Theorie." Gilnín bemühte sich, nicht allzu skeptisch zu klingen. Bislang konnte er nur wenige Veränderungen bei Izak feststellen, auch wenn es ihn doch wunderte, mit welcher Geduld der Ork hier mitten in Thranduils Eibenlabyrinth an dem Teich ausharrte. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass Izak eher die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nützen würde. Gaellas hingegen hatte ihm versichert, dass Izak diesen Platz offenbar liebte, wenn bei einem Ork überhaupt ein derartiges Gefühl zu finden war.

„Ihr habt Euch mehr erhofft?" erkundigte sich Izaks Bewacher leise.

„Ein wenig", gab Gilnín zögerlich zu.

„Dann solltet Ihr den Versuch abbrechen."

„Vielleicht", gestand Gilnín zu, war sich aber sofort sicher, dass Varya sich noch nicht darauf einlassen würde. „Warten wir noch ein wenig."

„Es schwächt ihn."

Das tat es, auch davor konnte Gilnín nicht die Augen verschließen. Izak wirkte fast ein wenig durchscheinend. Seine vorher so dunkelgraue, ledrige Haut war heller geworden, weißliche Flecken bedeckten sein Gesicht. Gelegentlich durchlief ihn ein Zittern, als ob ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer ihn erfasst hätte.

„Ihm fallen die Haare aus."

„Wie bitte?" Gilnín sah ungläubig von Gaellas zu dem Ork, der gerade seine Hände in den Rücken stemmte und sich reckte, bis er fast eine gerade Haltung annahm.

„Doch", bestätigte Gaellas betrübt. „Dieses Haarbüschel über seiner Stirn ist schon ganz räudig."

Das war der ganze Ork, doch die Bemerkung verkniff sich Gilnín. Er würde wirklich ein Wort mit Varya reden müssen. Auch wenn Izak nur ein Ork war, so hatte niemand das Recht, ihn quasi zu Tode zu behandeln.

„Hey!" Izak hatte das Interesse an den Fischen verloren und winkte ihnen zu. „Da kommt jemand."

Stimmen waren aus einem entlegeneren Teil des Labyrinths zu hören. Mit dem Gefühl nahenden Unheils erhob sich Gilnín und lauschte konzentriert. Das waren eindeutig keine harmlosen Spaziergänger, sondern eine Ansammlung aufgebrachter Elben, die dem Rascheln der Äste nach eilig die Wege abliefen. Wenn man bedachte, in welcher Stimmung die Bevölkerung des Palastes seit kurzer Zeit war, erschien es keine gute Idee, die Ankunft dieser herumirrenden Horde abzuwarten.

Gaellas teilte offenbar seine Meinung. Unbehaglich legte er eine Hand auf sein Schwert. „Izak, lass uns gehen."

„Nee", meinte der Ork störrisch. „Sie jagen jemanden. Ich will wissen, was ihr Elben für komische Spielchen spielt."

Zum Glück war es nicht nötig, ihn mit Gewalt wegzuschleppen, denn das Rätsel löste sich, kaum hatte er ausgesprochen. Durch die einzig vorhandene Lücke der Eibenhecke, deren Ursprung Gilnín noch nicht hatte ergründen können, stolperten zwei vertraute und doch wieder recht absonderliche Gestalten. Eine davon war recht einfach zu identifizieren. Niemand verwechselte eine Ithildrim in typisch grauschwarzer Lederkleidung, auch wenn Varya ausnahmsweise bewaffnet war. Sie schwenkte wild in jeder Hand einen Langdolch, der denen von Legolas sehr ähnlich war. Kaum entdeckte sie die Ansammlung am Teich, blieb sie abrupt stehen und richtete die Spitzen der Dolche auf die beiden Elben.

„Kommt uns nicht zu nahe!" forderte sie mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton in der Stimme.

Gilnín räusperte sich. „Und warum nicht?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", murmelte stattdessen Gaellas, bevor er langsam die Hand vom Schwertgriff nahm. „Seid unbesorgt, Hoheit, niemand wird Euch belästigen."

„Gaellas!" rief jetzt die zweite Gestalt hinter ihr, die sich durch die Hecke kämpfte. „Ihr glaubt nicht, was im Palast vor sich geht. Alle haben den Verstand verloren. Berelion hat versucht, die Königin zu…"

„Schon gut", grollte Varya und blickte sich gehetzt um. „Wir müssen hier weg. Diese Kerle tragen alle ihren Verstand unter dem Hosenbund. Ein Blick auf Tinnueden und sie haben die Jagd auf uns eröffnet."

Tinnueden also. Gilnín hatte die elegante Schönheit von Thranduils Hof im ersten Moment nicht erkannt. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie dunkelgrüne Jagdkleidung trug. Eindeutig für einen Elb mit anderen Körpermaßen gefertigt, wenn man die vielen Falten an den Hosenbeinen und Ärmeln betrachtete. Außerdem schwenkte sie ein Schwert und trug die Ausrüstung eines Bogenschützen auf dem Rücken.

„Euch jagen sie nicht minder", widersprach sie gerade und wedelte etwas mit ihrer Waffe herum.

Varya duckte sich unter der herumsausenden Klinge. „Bah, Ihr seid schöner."

„Ihr glaubt das tatsächlich! Euch fehlt ein genauer Blick in den Spiegel."

„Weiber…" brummte Izak.

„Ich bin sicher, Eure Verfolger sind von doppelter Schönheit geblendet", schlichtete Gaellas etwas nervös. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Wettstreit darüber, warum die andere schöner ist, auf einen sichereren Ort verlegen?"

„Gute Idee", fauchte Varya. „Und wo soll der sein? Der Palast ist ein Abgrund von Wahnsinn. Berelion wollte über mich herfallen."

Und wohl nicht nur Berelion. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis die liebeskranke Verfolgergruppe das Zentrum des Labyrinths erreicht hatte.

„Erst einmal raus aus dem Labyrinth", befahl Gilnín in Erinnerung an lange nicht mehr ausgeübte Qualitäten. „Vielleicht finden wir im Palast einen Ort, der etwas geschützter ist. Da können wir dann nachdenken."

„Ich dachte, es gibt nur einen Weg hinaus", meldete sich Varya kritisch. „Und auf dem kommen gerade diese brünftigen Schwachköpfe."

„Eigentlich gibt es zwei", kam es zögerlich von Tinnueden. Sie errötete leicht. „Es ist manchmal recht hilfreich, wenn man ungesehen verschwinden kann."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum man so verschwinden sollte", knurrte Varya mit königlichem Tadel in der Stimme.

„Können wir gehen?" wollte Izak wissen und deutete in Richtung der Stimmen. „Einen Ork werden die nicht gerade willkommen heißen."

„Kein Zeichen von Irrsinn", murmelte Gilnín vor sich hin, während er Tinnueden einen schmalen Pfad zwischen den hohen Eibenhecken hindurch folgte.

Sie bewegten sich in einer Reihe, die von Tinnueden angeführt wurde, Gilnín folgte ihr, hinter sich Varya, die endlich die Dolche weggesteckt hatte. Unglücklich war Gilnín nicht darüber. Angesichts ihrer berüchtigten Kampfkünste war es für ihn auf jeden Fall sicherer. In Varyas Rücken trabte Izak erstaunlich kooperativ dahin. Gaellas bildete das Schlusslicht und darüber waren alle recht erleichtert. In Situationen wie dieser war ein Krieger sicher nicht das Schlechteste, um ihnen den Rückzug zu sichern.

Tinnueden schien diesen Weg mehr als einmal gegangen zu sein, denn sie bewegte sich sicher durch die verschlungenen Gänge, die einander glichen wie Elronds Söhne. Nur ein einziges Mal zögerte sie und das lag daran, dass aus dem Gang zu ihrer Rechten lustvolles Stöhnen ertönte.

Gilnín stand nicht der Sinn danach, sich an Konventionen zu halten, die sowieso niemanden mehr zu interessieren schienen. „Müssen wir da lang?" erkundigte er sich und als sie nickte, fasste er sie am Oberarm und zog sie neben sich her, vorbei an einem mit sich beschäftigten Pärchen, das sich nicht einmal stören ließ, als Izak an ihnen vorbei stapfte.

„Die sind nackt", verkündete der Ork angewidert.

Es blieb der einzige Zwischenfall auf ihrer Flucht. Als sie das Labyrinth hinter sich gelassen hatten, zeigte sich allerdings die Schwachstelle in Tinnuedens Vorschlag. Sie verließen es direkt bei Thranduils Rosengarten. Es war ein abgeschiedener Platz und der einzige Weg, der von ihm wegführte, würde sie direkt auf den Palasthof leiten. Gilnín brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was zurzeit dort vor sich ging.

„Und was sollen wir nun hier?" beschwerte sich Varya.

Tinnueden verzog die Lippen. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass der Plan perfekt ist."

„Kennt Ihr Elladan aus Imladris?" erkundigte sich die Ithildrim spontan. „Ihr klingt nämlich genau wie er."

„Elb." Izak war nah an Gilnín herangerückt und sah ihn finster an. „Wir müssen hier weg. Hörst du sie? Die anderen verfolgen uns. Ihr habt mich gefangen genommen, diese silberhaarige Hexe auf mich gehetzt und mit eurem Gift gequält, das reicht mir. Lass dir was einfallen."

„Und du sei still!" fuhr Varya ihn an. „Du bist überhaupt der Grund, warum wir so in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Gilnín verblüfft.

Varya raufte sich die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. „Es ist so logisch. Ich hätte schon viel eher darauf kommen müssen. Er ist es, der Ork. Das Calagad wirkt, es vertreibt das Dunkle in ihm. Leitet es ab, leider direkt auf alle in seiner Umgebung."

„Wir könnten ihn töten", schlug Tinnueden vor.

„Noch so eine Hexe", kreischte der Ork und wich hinter Gaellas zurück.

„Hier wird niemand getötet!" zischte Gilnín ungeduldig. „Erst müssen wir in Sicherheit sein."

„Warum folgen wir nicht dieser Echse?" erkundigte sich Tinnueden und deutete auf Ionnin, der halb aus der massiven Felsbasis des Palastes ragte. Auf seinem Schädel ritt wieder das weiße Eichhörnchen.

„Natürlich, folgen wir Ionnin durch eine Felswand. Nichts einfacher als das. Kein Problem." Gilnín seufzte. „Wie naheliegend."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Varya und musterte ihn mit typischem Heilerblick.

„Solange das Eichhörnchen dabei ist, wird es gehen", erklärte Gaellas und schob den widerstrebenden Izak vor sich her. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es uns etwas Böses will."

„Du glaubst auch alles", geiferte der Ork, bevor er mitten im Stein verschwand.

„Ich dachte wirklich, das Eichhörnchen wäre längst wieder in den Wald verschwunden", hörte Gilnín noch Tinnueden sagen, bevor sie den beiden nachging.

„Sie kannte dieses Tier also", sagte er zu Varya, die eine dunkelrote Rose abbrach und in ihrer Weste verbarg.

„Sehr beunruhigend", nickte Düsterwalds Königin und marschierte an ihm vorbei.

„Wieso?"

„Weil Thranduil das Eichhörnchen mitbrachte. Ich werde mich mal unter vier Augen mit ihr…"

Den Rest ihrer Worte schluckte der Fels. Gilnín unterdrückte noch einen weiteren Seufzer. Er würde nie wieder einen Schluck Hochprozentiges anrühren. Erestor hatte sicher keine Ahnung gehabt, was seinen Sohn hier in der scheinbaren Sicherheit des Palastes erwartete.

o

* * *

o

**feanen**: Steuerberater? Iieeck! Das ist ja sowas von kompliziert. Die haben letztens mal ausgerechnet, dass sich statistisch gesehen täglich mehrere Vorschriften ändern. Die musst du dann dauernd neu lernen. Gruselige Vorstellung. Urlaubs-Budgets sind chronisch unterbefüllt, um es so zu sagen. Es gibt einfach zu viele schöne Dinge. Ich hab auf der Con auch zuviel ausgegeben.

**Frenze**: also gut, ich gebe es zu – Erestor ist niemand gewachsen. Sowas aber auch, warum beschreib ich ihn nicht einfach als verweichlichten Bibliothekar? Dann wäre es viel einfacher mit ihm. Ich muss mal drüber nachdenken, ob ich nicht einen Hang zum Masochismus hab. Immer muss ich über solche elbischen Drecksäcke schreiben, die frau so richtig aus den Socken heben. Lieber nicht einen Psychiater fragen, was der wohl dazu sagen würde. Ihr seid also aus Griechenland zurück und ich aus Fulda +ggg+. Kann man nicht direkt miteinander vergleichen, aber zumindest hab ich ebenfalls keine Lebensmittelvergiftung.

**Shelley: **Nein, ich beende es hier nicht. Das wäre ein wenig abrupt. Eigentlich erreiche ich gerade eben den Hauptteil der Story, wo es so langsam richtig los geht. Vorher war ja alles nur harmloses Geplänkel und Vorbereitung. Jetzt kommen wir zu Hauen und Stechen. Genug ‚Konfliktpotential' hab ich ja nun zusammen. Und Izak geht es schlecht genug, für den kann es theoretisch nur noch aufwärts gehen.

**Annchen: **Die Reise nach Griechenland war eindeutig zu kurz, damit ich ein neues Kap posten kann und pünktlich auch noch das nächste. Ich sollte vorschlagen, dass ihr nächstes Jahr eine Weltumseglung macht. Dann krieg ich die Story vielleicht fertig. – so langsam hab ich das Gefühl, die Valar wollen nicht, dass der letzte Heiler-Teil irgendwann beendet wird. Da ist mein hübsches Notebook endlich da, da kommen die Schreiberdämonen aus anderen Ecken gekrochen. Dabei hab ich es sogar mit nach Fulda zur Con genommen, um mich inspirieren zu lassen. Wäre aber wohl eher ein Krimi raus geworden, nachdem man mir meine Brieftasche geklaut hat. Abgesehen vom Geld waren alle Papiere futsch. Das demotiviert, glaub mir.

Übrigens ist es ja nicht so, dass die Waldelben nicht kämpfen wollen. Sie wollen nur einfach nicht sterben. Kann man doch irgendwie verstehen, oder?

**Kaya Unazuki**: Daran muss es liegen. Kaum höre ich was von Schmusedecke und Teddy ist das nächste Kapitel auch schon wieder fertig. Klingt das nach Selbstironie? Ich befürchte es. Und jetzt naht auch noch Weihnachten. Plätzchen backen, Geschenke kaufen, sich mit endlosen Schlangen an den Kassen rumschlagen +seufz+


	20. Scherbenhaufen

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich habe es nur geliehen, ist ja schließlich Fanfiction und gebe es später irgendwann einmal zurück.

o

**A/N:** Amélie ist mein Fehlerfindel und bemüht sich redlich, meine Schlamperei wieder aufzupolieren. Dafür danke ich ihr und jeder, der gerne annähernd fehlerfreie Texte liest, sollte es auch.

o

**_A/N:_** _Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber jetzt habe ich die Erfahrung auch gemacht – eine Schreibblockade. Bislang ist mir das immer erspart geblieben, aber irgendwie zeichnete es sich ja schon ab. Die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln wurden immer länger. Wenn es so bleibt, wie es jetzt im Moment ist, sollte ich es überwunden haben. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mich nicht haben hängen lassen und mir immer das Gefühl gaben, da wartet jemand auf mich und meine Schreiberei. Danke dafür!_

o

**20. Kapitel: Scherbenhaufen**

o

Gaellas hatte den Ort als einen Lagerraum bezeichnet und die Anzahl Kisten, die nach einer geheimnisvollen Ordnung in Gruppen in ihm aufgestapelt waren, sprachen wohl für ihn. Wie alle Räume in den Tiefen des Palastes war er aus dem Fels geschlagen und wie alle Räume, an die Elben ihre Hand gelegt hatten, war es eine unnötig kunstvolle Arbeit. Die Wände waren glatt und in regelmäßigen Abständen stützten gemauerte Säulen die dazuwischen zu kleinen Kuppeln geformte Decke, die wiederum vor Ornamenten nur so wimmelten. Gut dreißig Schritte im Quadrat maß dieser Platz, der an seiner Kopfseite und an einer der Längsseiten über jeweils zwei von Rundbögen begrenzte Zugänge verfügte. Tore gab es keine. Nur eine Wand war vollständig massiv. Es handelte sich ausgerechnet um diejenige, durch die sie alle im Gefolge des auf der Echse reitenden Eichhörnchens gekommen waren. An der letzten Längswand führte eine Rampe weiter nach oben, wo ebenfalls ein Zugang war. Ausnahmsweise einer mit einer Tür, die allerdings nicht verschlossen war. Gaellas und Gilnín hatten sich davon überzeugen können, als sie vor einiger Zeit dort verschwunden waren, um in die oberen Ebenen des Palastes aufzusteigen. Sie brauchten Vorräte und Ausrüstung, um den Palast verlassen zu können.

Die beiden Elbinnen und Izak hatten sie zurückgelassen. Angeblich waren sie hier in Sicherheit. Eine Annahme, die zumindest Izak nicht teilte. Wie konnte man in einem Raum in Sicherheit sein, der über fünf ungesicherte Zugänge verfügte? Außerdem war er der Auffassung, dass die eigentliche Gefahr zumindest für ihn von seinen beiden Begleiterinnen ausging. Ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung bestätigte ihn darin. Die beiden schienen zu meinen, dass er zu benommen war, um sie zu hören, doch seine Sinne war so geschärft wie nie zuvor, auch wenn sein Körper vor Schwäche zitterte und er nach der beunruhigenden Wanderung durch den Fels noch immer auf seiner Haut ein unangenehmes Prickeln fühlte.

„Wir sollten ihn wirklich töten", beharrte gerade die Elbin in der schlechtsitzenden Kleidung.

„Hört endlich auf damit, Tinnueden!" herrschte die Silberhexe sie an. „Ich habe mir nicht die ganze Mühe mit ihm gemacht, um ihm jetzt das Genick zu brechen."

„Aber der Palast taumelt in einen Abgrund."

„Deswegen verlassen wir ihn ja auch."

„Und wo gehen wir hin?"

„Dorthin, wo möglichst keine Eldar sind, die Euch und mir an die Wäsche wollen."

„Dann sollten wir Gilnín und Gaellas besser hier lassen."

„Die beiden sind immun."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

„Warum?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum es uns nichts ausmacht, dass Izak den verseuchten Anteil seiner Ork-Seele ausschwitzt."

„Und der wäre?"

„Der Maia schützt uns."

„Welcher Maia?"

Varya stöhnte theatralisch. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was Thranduil an Euch gefunden haben muss. Dieser Maia da!"

Obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als nur noch still liegen zu bleiben, siegte dennoch Izaks Neugierde. Er kroch ein Stück vor und sah um die Kiste herum, hinter der die Elbinnen auf dem Boden saßen und sich im schwachen Schein einer einzigen Öllampe unterhielten. Die elbische Hexe deutete noch immer auf das Eichhörnchen, das auf dem Kopf der Echse saß und sich putzte.

„Was dachtet Ihr denn, was das ist? Ein Eichhörnchen in einer Fehlfarbe? Er ist ein Maia, er muss es jedenfalls sein. Ionnin kann nämlich gewöhnlich nicht durch Felsen gehen und es reicht auch nicht, ein beliebiges Eichhörnchen zu streicheln, um eine andere Sprache zu lernen."

Izak warf dem angeblichen Maia einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als das Tier für einen Augenblick seine Fellpflege unterbrach und ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Wenn Ihr das wusstet, hättet Ihr uns warnen können!" empörte sich die Elbin.

Varya betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. „Plustert Euch nicht so auf. Das bisschen Unruhe werden wir schon überstehen."

„Das bisschen…" Die andere Elbin brach ab und gab einen triumphierenden Laut von sich. „Ich habe Euch durchschaut, Hoheit. Ihr wusstet es gar nicht. Es ist Euch eben erst aufgefallen und wahrscheinlich habt Ihr keine Ahnung, welcher Vala ihn uns schickt."

„Na und? Wenigstens habe ich es gemerkt, was man von Euch nicht behaupten kann. Außerdem ist es egal. Es ändert wenig daran, dass wir in der Klemme sitzen und den Palast verlassen müssen."

„Wir könnten ihn immer noch töten."

„Nur wenn die Flucht uns auch nicht weiterhilft."

„Thranduil würde ihm sofort den Garaus machen."

„Thranduil ist nicht hier und außerdem solltet Ihr in meiner Gegenwart so selten wie möglich auf meinen Gemahl zu sprechen kommen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich Euch versichere, dass es wirklich nur eine ganz unbedeutende Geschichte war."

„Tinnueden, Ithildrim gelten gemeinhin als überaus rachsüchtig."

„Schon verstanden. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Wie schön."

Izak sank wieder auf den kühlen Steinboden. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er dem Tawarwaith-Prinzen zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Dieser elende Sinda und seine ganze Sippe würden nun sein Tod sein. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als ihm der Sinn dieses Gedankens klar wurde. Er hatte noch nie zwischen den Elben unterschieden, ein Ork konnte es gewöhnlich nicht. Elben waren Elben, immer gleich in ihrer widerlichen Schönheit und Sauberkeit. Und nun dachte er über Sindar nach. Izak hasste dieses Wissen, das aus einem Teil seiner Seele stammte, den er nicht kannte. Etwas Fremdes machte sich in ihm breit und mit jedem Stück, dass es die vertrauten Schatten verdrängte, offenbarte sich ihm ein Wesen, das er verabscheute und fürchtete zugleich.

Er presste die Augenlider zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass sich seine Augen mit brennenden, schmachvollen Tränen füllten. Was für eine Regung, wie schmerzlich bei jedem Atemzug. Wenn er diesen Tränen ihren Lauf ließe, würden sie sich wie Säure über sein Gesicht ätzen und sich zu den Schmerzen gesellen, die er bereits fühlte. Zu allem, was sie ihm bereits angetan hatte, kam nun noch das Gefühl hinzu, dass ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abgezogen wurde. Etwas enthüllte sich, eine blutige Masse, die einmal jemand anderer gewesen war.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf.

„Was hat er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Die Stimme hatte nah geklungen und Izak zwang sich, wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Die Hexe kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und er verspürte den Drang zu einem hysterischen Lachen, als er ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ehrliche Sorge, die ihm galt, einem Ork und das, nachdem sie ihn schon fast getötet hatte.

„Geh weg von mir", keuchte er.

„Das geht nicht mehr", sagte sie leise und ein bisschen betrübt. „Ich befürchte, da müssen wir beide jetzt durch."

Bevor er sie nach dem Sinn dieser Bemerkung fragen konnte, die in seinen Ohren den Unterton einer Drohung hatte, streckte sie auch schon die Hand aus. Sie würde es wieder tun! Helle Panik ergriff ihn und er robbte ein Stück von ihr weg. Zu seiner Verblüffung hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und seufzte tief.

„Ist es denn so schrecklich?" fragte sie dann.

„Ich will es nicht!" knurrte er. „Warum sollte ich auch?"

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Bist du gar nicht neugierig, warum du so anders bist?"

„Nein! Du tötest mich."

„Nur einen Teil von dir." Sie stand auf und blickte auf ihn hinunter. „Aber wenn du diesen Teil unbedingt behalten willst… es ist nur, dass ich den Eindruck hatte, du wärst damit nicht besonders glücklich. Sonst hättest du dich kaum Legolas anschlossen und ihm zur Flucht verholfen."

„Ich wollte nur weg von den anderen", widersprach er und schauderte, als er den Funken eines Zweifels in sich spürte.

„Wie du meinst", erklärte sie nach kurzem Schweigen. „Ich werde dich zufrieden lassen, Izak. Es sei denn, du bittest mich um Hilfe. Überleg es dir also. Und trink das hier, es ist kein Calagad, nur ein Stärkungsmittel. Du wirst es brauchen."

Damit warf sie ihm eine kleine Phiole zu, deren Glas dick genug war, nicht zu zerbrechen, als seine zittrigen Finger daneben griffen und sie auf den Steinboden vor ihm fiel. Izaks misstraute ihr genug, um noch eine ganze Weile nur die Phiole anzustarren und zu überlegen, welche neue Teufelei sie sich nun ausgedacht hatte. Am Ende siegte jedoch der Wunsch, diese Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern beenden zu können. Zumindest hatte sie nicht gelogen, es war ein anderes Gebräu und es wirkte gut. Als die Tür an der Rampe vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde und die beiden anderen Elben zurückkamen, konnte er sich bereits wieder ohne Hilfe auf die Beine stemmen und ein wenig steif umherlaufen.

„In den oberen Ebenen ist kein Durchkommen mehr", erklärte Gaellas und lud einige prall gefüllte Ledertaschen ab. „Wenn ich es richtig erkannt habe, strömen aus allen Teilen der Umgebung Tawarwaith in den Palast. Es ist, als ob sie von einer unsichtbaren Quelle angezogen werden."

„Den Namen der Quelle kennen wir ja wohl", murrte Tinnueden. „Und ich meine immer noch, wir sollten ihn töten."

„Dann nehmt auf der Stelle Euer Messer und schneidet ihm die Kehle durch!" schrie der dunkelhaarige Elb mit dem langen Kampfstab in der Hand sie an. „Schaut mich nicht so an! Dachtet Ihr etwa, wir übernehmen das für Euch?"

„Aber…warum ich? Ich meine…" Die Elbin sah voller Entsetzen von einem zum anderen.

Izak bleckte grimmig die Zähne. Es bereitete ihm ein diebisches Vergnügen, wie kleinlaut sie auf einmal war. „Dann komm doch, Spitzohr, abschlachten lass ich mich sicher nicht."

„Ruhe!" fauchte Düsterwalds Königin und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich hoffe wirklich, das sollte ein schlechter Scherz sein, Gilnín."

„Es war eine Demonstration", erklärte der andere boshaft. „Sie ist ein wenig schnell damit, das Leben anderer zu fordern, selbst wenn es sich nur um einen Ork handelt."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch!" geiferte Izak empört. „Bin ich weniger wert als ihr?"

„Im Augenblick schon", war die kühle Antwort der Silberhexe. „Aber vielleicht ändert sich das noch."

„Wir sollten wirklich langsam hier verschwinden", mischte sich zum Glück Gaellas ein. „Wir nehmen den Fluss."

Izak schwankte zwischen Schadenfreude und Verzweiflung, als sich das Vorhaben bereits nach wenigen Minuten in Luft auflöste. Von ihrem Lagerraum aus waren es nur wenige Meter durch einen der breiten Durchgänge hinaus auf einen unterirdischen Verladesteg. Es war klar, dass Gaellas darauf vertraut hatte, dort einige Kähne zu finden, auf denen sie den Palast schwimmend verlassen konnten. Leider war die dunkle Wasserfläche, die nur von drei Fackeln erleuchtet wurde, leer. Sah man mal von dem Heck eines Bootes ab, das noch aus dem Wasser ragte. Irgendjemand hatte hier gewütet und sich an den Booten vergriffen.

„Ich wusste es!" triumphierte Tinnueden.

„Und ich dreh ihr gleich den Hals um", murmelte Gilnín kaum hörbar.

„Was ist mit Thranduils Barke?" überlegte Varya mit einem Anflug von Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Ein anderer Anleger", wehrte Gaellas ab. „Wir müssten wieder in die höheren Ebenen aufsteigen, um sie zu erreichen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass wir sie steuern könnten. Sie ist ein wenig groß."

„Aber schön", seufzte Düsterwalds Königin wehmütig. „Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht. Was nun?"

„Schwimmen?" schlug Izak das Naheliegende vor.

„Das ist ein Zauberfluss", belehrte ihn Tinnueden. „Spring rein und du schläfst viele Tage lang."

„Und ertrinkst nebenbei", ergänzte Gaellas. „Nur der König kann den Bann vorzeitig heben."

„Und wo der gerade ist, wissen wir wohl alle." Varya schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dann bleibt wohl nur noch eine Möglichkeit."

o

* * *

o

Ein warnendes Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schulterblättern ließ Arwen mitten im Satz innehalten. Sie warf einen gehetzten Blick über ihre rechte Schulter. Zwar war es schon lange Jahrhunderte her, dass sie dieses Warnsignal verspürt hatte, aber auch diesmal trog es sie nicht. Eine Reitergruppe bewegte sich durch die Reihen der marschierenden Krieger, um die Spitze des gemischten Heeres einzunehmen.

Arwen packte Maedcam an der Schulter und stieß sie noch tiefer in die Kriegerreihe hinein, die sie sich für ihr Unternehmen ausgesucht hatten. Galadriels Schneiderin gab unter der rüden Behandlung einen empörten Laut von sich, der Arwen an eine Feldmaus erinnerte, wehrte sich aber zum Glück nicht. Die Tawarwaith, zwischen denen sie sich durchschlängelten, reagierten kaum auf die beiden Störenfriede. Noch war das Elbenheer nicht in wirklicher Schlachtordnung unterwegs. Die einzelnen Völker vermischten sich, zumindest was die Galadhrim und Bruchtaler anging. Die Waldelben Thranduils hingegen blieben weitgehend unter sich und das beabsichtigte Arwen zu nutzen. Zuerst war es aber wichtiger, außer Sichtweite dieser Reiter zu kommen.

Arwen nahm einem Tawarwaith kurzerhand eine Bannerstange aus der Hand und hielt das grünschimmernde lange Banner mit dem Siegel Thranduils vor sich und ihre Begleiterin. Der Elb, der zuvor die ehrenvolle Aufgabe des Bannertragens inne gehabt hatte, hob in mildem Erstaunen eine Augenbraue.

„Wir sind die Ablösung", murmelte Arwen.

Er glaubte ihr wohl kein Wort, aber andererseits schien er auch nicht unglücklich darüber, seine tragende Rolle aufgeben zu müssen. Mit einem knappen Nicken und einem spöttischen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel ließ er sich zurückfallen.

„Er hält uns wahrscheinlich für völlig von Sinnen", seufzte Maedcam leise. „Und wenn du mich fragst, hat er gar nicht so unrecht."

„Scht", machte Arwen. Sie spähte vorsichtig an der Seite des Banners vorbei und ihr Magen zog sich vor Schreck zusammen. Die Reitergruppe war nun mit ihnen auf einer Höhe und an ihrer Spitze ritt ihr Vater. Das war auch der Grund für das Prickeln zwischen ihren Schulterblättern gewesen. Wann immer Arwen damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Unfug anzustellen, hatte sie dieses Gefühl stets davor gewarnt, dass Elrond sich näherte und Vergeltungsmaßnahmen im Entdeckungsfall drohten. Hastig zog sie das Banner wieder zurück. „Elrond…"

Maedcam, offenbar mit einem bislang unentdeckten Hang zur Selbstzerstörung gesegnet, riskierte ebenfalls einen Blick an ihrem Bannerschutz vorbei. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Haldir und Glorfindel sind bei ihm."

„Sie sind beschäftigt."

„Oh, Lord Celeborn und König Thranduil auch", ergänzte Maedcam. Zur Selbstzerstörung gesellte sich nun auch noch ein Verlangen nach Vollständigkeit. „Wenn sie uns entdecken…"

Arwen riss das Banner wieder runter und zog Maedcam nah an sich heran. „Das werden sie nicht, solange wir nicht auffallen", zischelte sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. „Aber das wird uns kaum gelingen, wenn du jeden einzelnen von ihnen wie ein Zeremonienmeister ankündigst."

„Tut mir leid", schluckte Maedcam. „Ich bin mir nur nicht mehr sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war-„

„Genug", unterbrach Arwen sie und atmete tief durch. „Beruhige dich, Maedcam. Wenn du weiter so vor Schuldgefühlen vibrierst, wird mein Vater es spüren. Verstehst du? Er kann das, eigentlich ist er sogar sehr gut darin. Denk einfach an Forlos."

Röte zog sich über Maedcams Wangen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht. „Er wird es auch nicht gutheißen."

Arwens leichtes Knurren ging zum Glück im allgemeinen Stimmengemurmel der Krieger unter. Schweigend packte sie Maedcam am Ellbogen und schob sie energisch vorwärts, bis sie sich dem gleichmäßigen Marschtritt der sie umgebenden Gruppe völlig angepasst hatte. Die Reiter waren zum Glück längst weiter vorne verschwunden. Bis sie am Abend das Lager aufschlagen würden, dürften sie vor weiteren Überraschungen Ruhe haben, schätzte Elronds Tochter. Dann müssten sie sich nur noch ein sicheres Plätzchen für die Nacht suchen. Auch das dürfte inmitten der Tawarwaith nicht wirklich schwierig werden. Thranduil stellte das größte Kontingent und Arwen war sich sicher, dass sich nicht alle Krieger untereinander kannten. Außerdem gab es bei den Tawarwaith mit Abstand die meisten weiblichen Krieger.

Arwen hielt immer noch sehr viel von ihrem Plan, auch wenn Maedcam neben ihr her trottete, als hätte sie alles Unglück dieser Welt ganz alleine auf ihre Schultern geladen. Dabei hatte doch bislang alles ganz fabelhaft funktioniert. Auf Arwens Zügen erschien ein kleines, jedoch eindeutig triumphierendes Lächeln. Wer war sie, dass sie sich wie ein kleines Kind einfach am Anduin abstellen ließ wie kostbares Spielzeug, das nichts aushielt. Natürlich verstand sie ihren Vater, er war ein recht behütender Charakter. Bei ihren Brüdern stand er damit auf verlorenem Posten, aber bei Arwen gab er sich dafür umso mehr Mühe.

Außerdem war natürlich noch Maedcams Lebensglück zu bedenken. Forlos, dieser dumme Sturkopf, brütete über den Gefahren der nahen Schlacht und schien seinen Tod schon so sicher eingeplant zu haben, dass die arme Maedcam überhaupt keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vom Anduin aus ging das ohnehin nicht und so hatte Arwen kurzerhand den ihrer bescheidenen Meinung nach fast schon genialen Plan erdacht, noch ein wenig länger in der Nähe des Heeres zu bleiben.

Und wie ging das am besten? Arwen grinste nun unverhohlen den Waldelb zu ihrer Linken an. Der kannte zwar den Grund ihrer guten Laune nicht, grinste jedoch zurück. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die fremde Elbin neben ihm Elronds Tochter war, wäre ihm die gute Laune wohl vergangen. Aber so hielt er sie einfach nur für eine beliebige Kriegerin, höchstwahrscheinlich aus einem entlegenen Teil des Düsterwaldes. Außerdem erstarb das Grinsen, als sie ihm die Bannerstange in die Hand drückte. Die brauchte sie jetzt nicht mehr.

Oh ja, ihr Plan war schlicht, aber genial! Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie sich. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde sie Elladans Huldigungen dafür entgegennehmen. Sie freute sich schon auf das dumme Gesicht ihres ältesten Bruders. Er hielt sich immer für den besten Strategen der Familie. Diesen Stab durfte er bald an sie weiterreichen.

Scheinbar willig hatte sie sich den Anweisungen ihres Vaters gefügt und sich von ihm verabschiedet. Die Tränen beim Abschied waren sogar echt gewesen, weil sie einen Moment das schlechte Gewissen überkommen hatte, ihn anlügen zu müssen. Gespürt hatte er von ihrem Vorhaben nichts, denn genau wie ihre Brüder hatte sie schon früh gelernt, ihre Gedanken wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit vor ihm zu verbergen. Außerdem war er abgelenkt gewesen, weil König Thranduil und Celeborn sich leise, aber äußerst boshaft in einen Disput verstrickt hatten.

Kaum waren die ersten Krieger abgerückt, hatten sich die beiden Elbinnen in die von Maedcam heimlich zusammengeborgte Kleidung gehüllt und einfach in eine große Gruppe Tawarwaith eingereiht. Bei den Bruchtalern hätte man Arwen erkannt und bei den Galadhrim sogar sie beide. Auch wenn sie ihre Haare gekürzt und in die schlichten Flechten der Krieger gelegt hatten, waren sie nicht gerade bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert. Aber die Krieger Thranduils stellten die größte Gruppe und dort konnte man untertauchen. Jedenfalls für eine Weile.

Arwen warf Maedcam einen aufmunternden Blick zu, den Galadriels Schneiderin schließlich mit einem etwas schwachen Lächeln erwiderte. „Wir müssen es nur bis zum Heerlager auf der Ebene schaffen. Dann redest du mit ihm und alles wird gut."

„Er war sehr deutlich."

„Er ist ein Schwachkopf. Außerdem hat er gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er dich sozusagen auf dem Schlachtfeld sieht."

„Ich glaube, er wird mir eher den Hals umdrehen", widersprach Maedcam unglücklich.

„Sicher nicht", behauptete Arwen nicht wirklich überzeugt. Forlos war Haldir ziemlich ähnlich und bei dem hätte sie eine solche List auch nur im äußersten Notfall angewandt. Andererseits _war_ dies ein Notfall, ein sehr dringender sogar. „Er wird glücklich sein, dass du bei ihm bist."

„Am Vorabend einer Schlacht?"

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch."

Maedcams Antwort war Schweigen. Eigentlich war Arwen nicht unglücklich darüber. Die Krieger schlugen ein recht hohes Tempo an, um mit den Berittenen mithalten zu können. Sie waren früh am Morgen vom Ufer des Anduin aufgebrochen und zum stillen Entsetzen der beiden Elbinnen gab es bis zum Abend keine Unterbrechung des Marsches. Den Kriegern schien es nichts auszumachen. Im Gegensatz zu den Beschreibungen in den Geschichtsbüchern wirkte das Heer nur wenig heroisch und diszipliniert, eher wie eine Völkerwanderung. Arwen erkannte jedoch bald, dass es keineswegs an Struktur fehlte. Sie selber befand sich in einer Gruppe Tawarwaith, die wie durch einen Zauber immer die gleiche Position innerhalb des gesamtes Heeres hielten. Zwar hatten sie nicht unbedingt das, was man eine Kampfformation nennen konnte, doch trotz der wechselnden Landschaft konnten sie ein konstantes Tempo beibehalten.

Arwen hatte sich nie für verhätschelt gehalten, doch als der Abend näher kam, wünschte sie sich nur noch einen Platz zum Ausruhen. Mit einem Stöhnen quittierte sie das Hornsignal, das das Ende des Marsches ankündigte. Mit der noch immer stillen Maedcam an ihrer Seite suchte sie sich einen Lagerplatz am Rande der Tawarwaith. Ein Hauch von Zweifel an der Genialität ihres Planes kam auf, nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass die Versorgung der Krieger im Gegensatz zum Lager am Anduin doch ein großes Maß an eigener Initiative erforderte.

Überraschenderweise schien Maedcam sich plötzlich recht wohl unter den Kriegern zu fühlen. Sie huschte herum, schleppte Feuerholz heran und bald brannte ein kleines Lagerfeuer vor ihnen, genau wie Dutzend andere, die Löcher aus Licht und Wärme in die Dunkelheit schnitten. Arwen saß daneben auf dem Boden, die schmerzenden Beine ausgestreckt und von dem Gedanken gequält, dass die nächsten beiden Tage so sein würden wie dieser.

„Wir hätten uns bei der Reiterei einschleichen sollen", murrte sie.

„Ich reite nicht gerne", lächelte Maedcam entschuldigend. „Da vorne wird wohl ein Reh gebraten. Offenbar kann sich jeder etwas davon abholen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Das Reh war Arwen egal. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Packrolle sinken, zog ihren Umhang über sich und blinzelte hoch in den klaren Nachthimmel. Der Anblick der Sterne hatte etwas Tröstliches. Wie wenig sie von dem Tun der winzigen Gestalten weit unter ihnen beeindruckt waren. Arwen gähnte. Eigentlich war ihr Plan doch genial. Elladan würde grün vor Neid werden.

o

* * *

o

„Bruder, unsere Lage behagt mir nicht."

Elladans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Elrohir konnte es zwar nicht sehen, da sie alle noch die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, aber er würde es spüren. „Wem sagst du das?"

Neben ihm bewegte sich Estel unruhig im Sattel. Man musste keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, um aus der angespannten Linie seiner Schultern und der Art, wie er mit einer Hand die Zügel umklammert hielt und mit der anderen am Knauf seines Jagdmessers spielte, auf eine ähnliche Stimmung zu schließen.

„Ich hatte mir dieses Zusammentreffen ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig anders vorgestellt", kam es von Galen.

„Warum sind sie so wütend?" Selbst Hestia, die vor Galen im Sattel saß, kam trotz ihrer unfallbedingten Naivität nicht umhin, die angespannte Stimmung zu bemerken. „Können sie Erestor etwa auch nicht leiden?"

„Das passiert ihm in letzter Zeit dauernd", gluckste Estel unwillkürlich.

Der kurze Moment der Erheiterung ging ebenso schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war. Elladan ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Männer gleiten, die mit jeder Minute des Wartens den Kreis enger um sie schlossen. Die Bewohner der Braunen Lande waren ihm nicht vertraut. Er hatte von ihnen gehört, von ihnen gelesen und fand nun, dass die Beschreibungen ihnen nicht wirklich gerecht wurden. Ihnen Wildheit zu bescheinigen, traf nur einen Teil ihrer Erscheinung. Ein Hauch von übler Rohheit haftete ihnen an, den er bislang nur bei Orks hatte entdecken können. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Nachkömmlinge der Balchoth, den primitivsten unter den Wagenfahrern. Die Karren, die am Ostrand des Lagers abgestellt waren und in deren Nähe einige kräftig gebaute Pferde angepflockt waren, ließen kaum noch einen anderen Schluss zu.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht die beste aller Ideen gewesen, einfach so in Bednars Lager zu reiten. Diesmal und damit zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, war Elladan der Meinung, dass Erestor einen taktischen Fehler gemacht hatte. Drei Tage hatten sie in aller Hast die Ebene hinter Azula durchquert, um Bednars Stamm zu erreichen, bevor Marsden dies tat. Sie hatten kaum Ruhepausen eingelegt. Wenn die Pferde es nicht nötig gehabt hätten, wäre Erestor wahrscheinlich durchgeritten und hätte von seinen Begleitern verlangt, im Sattel zu schlafen.

Dann endlich tauchte das Lager der Sterblichen vor ihnen auf. Es war kleiner als sie vermutet hatten und gerade im Moment war Elladan sehr dankbar dafür. Ihre Annäherung hatte für Unruhe gesorgt und kaum hatten sie die Grenze des äußersten Zeltes passiert, strömten aus allen Ecken abenteuerlich gekleidete Gestalten heran. Bednars Männer - es waren wirklich ausschließlich Männer, woraus Elladan schloss, dass dies nicht wirklich das Hauptlager des Stammes war - zählten gut ein halbes Hundert. Es waren Kämpfer, Krieger wollte er sie nicht nennen.

_Strauchdiebe_, hatte Estel sogar mit Abscheu in der Stimme gemurmelt.

Keiner konnte ihm widersprechen. Es waren gedrungene Gestalten, voller Muskeln und einem nicht richtig menschlichen Ausdruck in den durchweg braunen Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren eine einzige Scheußlichkeit. Offenbar gehörte es zur Stammessitte, Muster in die Haut zu brennen und dann voller Stolz die aufgeworfenen, wulstigen Narben zu zeigen. Keiner der Ankömmlinge hatte jemals etwas Derartiges gesehen, selbst die Fratzen der Orks waren nicht so verunstaltet.

Erestor war selbst davon nicht zu beeindrucken. Er bedeutete mit einer herrischen Geste der widerstrebenden Emi, ihn bis vor das größte Zelt in der Mitte des Lagers zu folgen. Zumindest hatte er noch genug Verstand, nicht vom Pferd abzusteigen. Langsam schoben sich die beiden Pferde durch die Menge stinkender Körper und hinterließen dabei eine Art freien Korridor, bis sie schließlich von vier mit armlangen Hackmessern bewaffneten Männern aufgehalten wurden.

Das große Zelt war an einer Seite offen und nun trat aus dem dunklen Inneren ein beleibter Mann in einer längsgestreiften knöchellangen Tunika nach draußen. Er verschränkte die muskelbepackten Arme vor der Brust und sah ohne Anzeichen einer Regung hoch zu Erestor.

Elladan konnte ihn durch die Lücke zwischen den beiden Pferden recht gut erkennen und schauderte unwillkürlich. Bednars Gesicht war so mit Narben bedeckt, dass es kaum noch möglich war, seine ursprüngliche Form zu erkennen. Zwischen den Wülsten aus hellem Fleisch glitzerten seine schmalen Augen mit einem Ausdruck von Verschlagenheit.

Neben Elladan zog sein Zwilling die rechte Hand unter den Umhang, um sie auf den Griff seines Schwertes zu legen. Estel folgte ihm kurz darauf und auch Galen schlug eine Seite seines Umhanges zurück, um ungehindert nach dem Kampfstab auf seinem Rücken greifen zu können.

„Kennst du diese Männer?" hörte man ihn leise in Hestias Ohr raunen.

„Nein", hauchte das Mädchen zurück. „Aber ich mag sie nicht. Gibst du mir ein Messer?"

„Wenn es nötig ist", bestätigte der Rhûna bereitwillig.

„Ich kenne dich." Bednars Stimme war eine Überraschung. Elladan hatte eher ein tiefes Grollen erwartet, doch die Stimme klang hell, fast wie die eines Kindes. „Du bist die Seherin aus Azula."

Weiter vorne sah man nur, wie Emi nickte. Ein leises Klingeln begleitete diese Bewegung in der plötzlichen Stille unter den Balchoth.

„Willst du mir aus der Hand lesen?" Meckerndes Lachen begleitete diese Frage.

„Wir suchen jemanden", beendete Erestor mit kalter Stimme das Geplänkel schon im Ansatz.

Bednars Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Emis Begleiter. Es missfiel Elladan, wie wenig er sich überrascht zeigte. Aus der Nähe musste er längst erkannt haben, dass er einen Elb vor sich hatte. „Warum sollte ich dir helfen?"

„Weil es sich lohnen könnte."

„Ein lohnendes Geschäft ist immer gut", überlegte Bednar und schürzte die ohnehin fleischigen Lippen. Schöner wurde er dadurch nicht gerade. „Aber ich denke, dein Gold gehört mir ohnehin und dich selber und deine Freunde werde ich mit einem fetten Gewinn verkaufen können."

„Du drohst mir?" Selbst Erestor klang verblüfft.

„Das gibt Ärger", orakelte Estel düster.

„Wahr gesprochen, Bruder", bestätigte Elrohir und Elladan konnte das leise Scharren hören, mit dem er unter dem Umhang bereits das Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide zog.

„Marsden warnte uns, dass Fremde kommen werden", verkündete Bednar gerade großspurig. „Und er überließ es mir, was wir mit euch machen."

„Und was genau hast du dir da vorgestellt?" Man musste Erestor schon gut kennen, um in seiner gelassenen Stimme einen tödlichen Unterton entdecken zu können. Elladan gab nicht mehr viel um Bednars Leben, allerdings würde es bis dahin ein weiter Weg sein und mittendrin standen noch fünfzig bewaffnete Wilde.

Schon wieder gab Bednar sein meckerndes Lachen von sich. Es war so lächerlich, dass der fremdartige Befehl, der darin enthalten war, beinahe den gequälten Ohren der Erstgeborenen entging. Dafür hörten sie das Raunen der Balchoth und die Geräusche, mit denen Waffen gezückt wurden.

o

* * *

o

„Uhuh."

Mit wedelnden Armen hing Tinnueden einen Moment in der Luft. Selbst wenn Varya ihr näher gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihr kaum helfen können. Sie war genug damit beschäftigt, auf dem schmalen Sims in der Tunnelwand Halt zu finden. Auch wenn der Sims gut eine Elle breit war, so bog sich doch die Wand nach innen und das machte es schwer, sich anders als seitlich darauf zu bewegen. Außerdem war alles glatt und feucht. Vor Nässe glänzende Flechten hatten sich überall breit gemacht und Varya wäre lieber mit einem Stück Seife unter den Füßen bei einem hochoffiziellen Empfang die Palasttreppe heruntergestiegen, als hier auf diesem schmalen Felsband an einem verzauberten Fluss entlang zu turnen.

Zum Glück war Tinnueden nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Gilnín, der sich vor ihr befand, fasste im letzten Moment zu und drückte die Hofdame energisch wieder an die Felswand zurück. Es war vielleicht ein bisschen zu heftig, denn der Schreckenslaut wurde ansatzlos von einem Schmerzensschrei abgelöst. Varya war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht das leise Knacken einer Rippe vernommen hatte.

„Passt doch auf!" fauchte Tinnueden erbost.

„Verzeiht meinen Mangel an Manieren", höhnte Gilnín und schaffte es sogar, eine Verbeugung anzudeuten.

„Lass sie das nächste Mal einfach reinfallen", bellte Izak, das Schlusslicht ihres kleinen Trupps. „Dann ist sie wenigstens still. Das Weib kann nur meckern."

„Ruhe dahinten!" schnauzte Gaellas von der Spitze aus. „Wir sind fast am Ziel. Der nächste, der seinen Mund nicht halten kann, landet wirklich im Fluss."

„Gaellas, so redet man nicht mit der Königin." Tinnueden konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Mit mir?" grinste Varya. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Ich glaube, er meinte Euch."

„Gleich drehen wir wieder um", drohte Gaellas mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Das geht nicht", erinnerte ihn Gilnín. „Der Sims."

„Genau, der Sims", bestätigte Varya. „Das lange Stück, das der Ork abgebrochen hat."

„Gar nichts habe ich!" lispelte Izak empört. „Es war schon morsch."

„Stein ist nicht morsch", korrigierte Gilnín.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich zu fett", stichelte Tinnueden genüsslich.

„Fett? Ich und _fett_?"

„Jedenfalls schwerer als wir", nickte Varya und schob sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne.

„Das ist ja wohl keine Kunst. Es gibt Eichenblätter, die sind schwerer als ihr."

„Was natürlich anders wäre, wenn du…"

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!" unterbrach der Ork sie aufgebracht.

Varya sah ihn böse an. „Wenn du weiter so hier rumfuchtelst, rutschst du noch ab und dann muss ich dich festhalten und was dann passiert, kannst selbst du dir vorstellen."

„Eher schwebe ich über dem Wasser!"

„Nein, dafür bist du zu fett", kam es von Tinnueden.

„Licht am Ende des Tunnels", sagte Gilnín.

„Ist das jetzt sprichwörtlich gemeint?" wollte Varya wissen.

„Nein, tatsächlich", grollte Gaellas. „Während die Damen plauderten, haben wir das Ende des Kanals erreicht."

„Der Ork war auch beteiligt", murrte Tinnueden.

Varya konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Laune unwillkürlich hob. Während der letzten Stunden, in denen sie auf diesem Sims entlang gekrochen waren, hatte sie sich mehrfach gewünscht, doch lieber den Weg durch den Palast gewählt zu haben. Dabei hatte sie anfangs noch angenommen, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schwierig sein konnte, auf einem nicht einmal besonders schmalen Weg in der Tunnelwand durch den Berg zu balancieren. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Sims und die Tunnelwand so glitschig sein würden. Sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Sims gar nicht dafür gedacht war, dass jemand ihn als Weg benutzte. Gaellas hatte ihr erklärt, dass dort manchmal Laternen aufgestellt wurden. Zumeist zu ganz besonderen Anlässen, von denen Varya bislang noch keinen erlebt hatte. Und am allerwenigsten hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass der Sims einfach unter dem Tölpel von Ork auf einer Strecke von zwei großen Schritten nachgeben und in den Waldfluss stürzen könnte. Izak hatte sich mit einem großen Sprung gerettet, dabei eine irritierende Eleganz an den Tag gelegt, die allerdings abrupt erstarb, als er wie ein Frosch hochkant an der Tunnelwand klebte und sein Gesicht in die schleimigen grünen Flechten drückte.

„Ich bin eine Elda", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich sollte auf diesem Sims entlang tanzen können."

Von Izak kam ein seltsames Geräusch.

„Lachst du etwa?" erkundigte sie sich und sah ihn scharf an. „Du lachst. Ich dachte, Orks können das gar nicht. Ihr habt Humor."

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Du beleidigst mich. Geh endlich weiter! Ich will hier raus."

„Und ob du gelacht hast." Eine erstaunliche Feststellung, die sie aber im Moment nicht näher untersuchen wollte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie wieder ans Tageslicht kamen. Gaellas war jedoch vorsichtig. Er befahl den beiden Elbinnen und Izak, noch im Dunkel des Tunnels zu bleiben, während er und Gilnín sich langsam vorarbeiteten. Zwar waren vom Ausgang her keine Geräusche zu hören, aber vielleicht waren die Tawarwaith einfach nur in einen erschöpften Schlaf gefallen, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht Orgien gefeiert hatten.

Varya seufzte leise und starrte gedankenverloren auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Flusses. Es verriet viel über das Haus Oropher und die Tawarwaith als solche, dass sie ein so gefährliches Wasser einfach zu einem Transportweg machten. Jeder andere mied die Nähe des Flusses. Gut, Thranduil besaß genug Macht, um den Fluch brechen zu können. Aber sie glaubte kaum, dass man ihn oft zu Hilfe rufen musste. Die Waldelben hatten gelernt, mit den widrigsten Umständen fertig zu werden. Sie waren hart und dennoch wusste Varya ganz sicher, dass kein anderes Elbenvolk dem Berg in seinen tiefen Hallen soviel Schönheit hätte abtrotzen können. Sie liebte diese Tawarwaith und wenn sie sie vor Schaden bewahren konnte, indem sie Izak weit weg brachte, dann würde sie es auch tun.

Außerdem war es besser, die Tawarwaith hatten sich wieder erholt, wenn Thranduil zurückkehrte. Er würde es Varya wohl doch ein wenig übel nehmen, wenn sie aus seinem Palast eine Lasterhöhle machte. Thranduil Oropherion war ein bisschen empfindlich, was die Würde seines Heimes anging.

Ein etwas schräges Pfeifen vom Tunneleingang erklang.

„Hat es die Amseln jetzt auch heimgesucht?" fragte Varya verblüfft.

Tinnueden runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, das war Gilnín. Dieser Elb ist sogar zu ungeschickt, die Lippen zu spitzen und einen klaren Ton herauszubringen. Seid Ihr sicher, dass er Lord Erestors Sohn ist?"

„Erestor ist es jedenfalls", erklärte Düsterwalds Königin mit einem Achselzucken. „Das sollte reichen."

Es waren wirklich nur noch wenige Schritte, dann verbreiterte sich der Sims und Tageslicht brachte sie zum Blinzeln. Als sich ihre Augen an das hellere Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie Gaellas und Gilnín, die voller Ungeduld auf sie warteten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Gaellas und beobachtete unruhig die Umgebung. Viel war nicht zu erkennen. Die Hänge des Gebirges waren mit hohen, starken Tannen bewachsen, zwischen denen sich der schwarze Fluss seinen Weg nach Norden suchte.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", befand Gilnín.

Statt einer Antwort wandte sich Varyas Leibwächter etwas zögerlich zu ihr um. „Hoheit?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er eine Entscheidung von ihr erwartete. Gaellas war etwas unvorbereitet in die Rolle des alleinigen Beschützers der königlichen Familie gedrängt worden. Es schien, als hätte er jetzt seine Grenze erreicht.

„Nach Westen", sagte sie und versuchte, ihrer Stimme jeden Zweifel zu nehmen.

„Gut." Gaellas atmete auf. „Dann sind wir auf der richtigen Seite des Flusses. Alles andere wäre schwierig geworden. Wir hätten erst zur Fährstelle laufen müssen."

„Wir werden alle sterben", brummte Gilnín düster. Er nahm sein Gepäck auf und stapfte davon.

Widerspruch war nicht zu hören, als auch die anderen sich daran machten, den beschwerlichen Weg zu Fuß in Richtung der Alten Waldstraße zu beginnen. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als Varya noch einmal anhielt und sich umsah. Gerade wollte eine Wolke voller Abschiedsschmerz über ihr niedergehen, sie war sozusagen schon im Anflug, als ein Rascheln in ihrer Nähe sie zusammenzucken ließ. Ihr Mund war geöffnet zu einem Warnruf, als Ionnin mit langen, ungelenken Sätzen aus dem Wald kam. Seine großen, gelben Echsenaugen strahlten so vor Wiedersehensfreude, dass Varya breit lächelte und die Abschiedswolke abdrehte.

o

* * *

o

Der Kragen seines Hemdes schien von einem Atemzug zum anderen deutlich enger geworden zu sein. Haldir widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, mit dem Finger unter dem Rand entlang zu fahren, um ihn wieder zu weiten. Stattdessen blieb er äußerlich so ruhig wie zuvor stehen und versuchte zu verstehen, warum sich sein sonst so gelassener Herrscher schon wieder auf einen Disput mit Düsterwalds König eingelassen hatte. Seit Tagen schwelte es zwischen den beiden. Immer wieder gingen sie bei den kleinsten Anlässen aufeinander los. Das Gespräch vor einiger Zeit hatte offenbar nichts zwischen ihnen geklärt. Eigentlich schien sich alles nur noch verschlimmert zu haben.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes stand Forlos ebenfalls im Halbschatten und die verkrampfte Art, wie er den Griff seines Schwertes umklammert hielt, bewies Haldir, dass es dem Freund kaum besser ging.

Es hatte nur ein Abendessen in Elronds Zelt sein sollen und nun entwickelte es sich zu einer bitter geführten Auseinandersetzung, die schon kurz davor stand, in Handgreiflichkeiten auszuarten. Lord Elrond hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, als würden sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiten, während Lord Glorfindel noch recht gelassen an einem Zeltpfosten lehnte und wohl eher den sportlichen Aspekt dieses Streites zu genießen schien.

„Du irrst dich, Cousin, wenn du glaubst, dass die Tawarwaith sich wieder aufreiben lassen, nur damit du deine kostbaren Galadhrim heil durch eine Schlacht bringen kannst", fauchte Thranduil. Düsterwalds König saß schon lange nicht mehr auf seinem Platz an der Längsseite der Tafel. Er war aufgesprungen und stützte sich mit den Fäusten auf dem Tisch ab, weit vorgebeugt und damit sehr nah an Celeborns Gesicht.

Auch den Herrscher Lothloriens hatte es nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl gehalten. Ebenfalls auf die Tischplatte gestützt, funkelte er sein Gegenüber an. „Was hast du denn, Thranduil? Angst vor ein bisschen Orkgestank? Vielleicht bist du es auch nicht gewöhnt, nachdem dein Leben bei der letzten Schlacht so gut unter Verschluss war?"

Haldir hatte schon Revierkämpfe zwischen Zwölfendern beobachtet, die freundlicher abliefen. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Forlos, der ein Stück hinter seinem König stand. Der Hauptmann der Tawarwaith schien keine Lippen mehr zu haben, so fest presste er sie aufeinander. Legolas neben ihm hatte etwas Versteinertes an sich. Nur das Funkeln in seinen hellblauen Augen verriet seine Anspannung.

„Du wirst diese Schlacht nicht planen", verkündete Thranduil aufgebracht. „Dann können wir auch sofort Elronds abgeschnittenen Ringfinger mit Vilya nach Dol Guldur schicken. Eigentlich hättest du schön in deinem sicheren Wald bleiben und dich hinter Galadriels Röcken verstecken sollen."

„Lass Galadriel aus dem Spiel."

„Nichts lieber als das. Wenn du es wünschst, lass ich ihr von Cirdan auch ein Boot bauen, damit sie endlich in den Westen segeln darf." Thranduil lächelte böse. „Ah, ich vergaß – selbst die Valar wollen sie nicht haben."

Celeborns Faust krachte auf die Tischplatte. Am Ende der Tafel kam eine Weinkaraffe ins Schwanken und kippte langsam über den Rand. Glorfindel, noch immer recht gelassen, schnellte vor und rettete das Gefäß. „Nicht den guten Wein. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ihr beide schon zuviel davon getrunken habt oder einfach nur zu wenig."

„Sei still!" herrschte Thranduil ihn an. „Wenn du dein Leben dieser bequem gewordenen alten Schneeeule anvertrauen willst, zieht es dich offenbar wieder zu Mandos. Ich hätte mich überhaupt nicht auf diesen Wahnsinn einlassen sollen."

„Dann geh doch", schrie Celeborn aufgebracht.

„Ich denke, es reicht jetzt", war es von Elrond zu vernehmen. Ärgerlich trat er an das Kopfende des Tisches. „Dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort, eure Familienfehde auszutragen. In zwei Tagen sind wir an unserem Ziel und nach allem was wir wissen, werden wir bereits erwartet."

„Sauron wird sich keine Sorgen machen, wenn er Thranduil sieht", spottete Celeborn.

Haldir atmete tief durch. „Herr…"

„Nein, unterbrecht ihn nicht", sagte Thranduil mit plötzlicher Ruhe. „Es ist interessant, die wahre Meinung meines Cousins zu vernehmen. Nicht, dass ich es schon immer gewusst habe, aber dennoch ist es gut, wenn auch andere Ohren diese Worte hören."

„Zumindest geht es reicht weit", kam es gedehnt von Legolas, während er an die Seite seines Vaters trat. „Ihr haltet wenig von unserem Volk, Lord Celeborn."

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass Euren Herrschern schon immer der Sinn für die großen Zusammenhänge gefehlt hat. Eure Könige sind gar nicht in der Lage, an ihrer eigenen, aufgeblasenen Persönlichkeit vorbei zu schauen."

Stille senkte sich über die Anwesenden. Elrond sah seinen Schwiegervater an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren. Selbst Haldir musste schlucken. Er kannte Celeborns Temperament. Zumeist war es perfekt gezügelt, aber in den wenigen Momenten, in denen er die Kontrolle darüber verlor, war es eine fürchterliche Kraft.

„Nun", begann Thranduil nach einer langen Pause und räusperte sich, „dann ist es wohl besser, wenn meine aufgeblasene Persönlichkeit dir und deinen genialen Strategien nicht länger im Wege steht."

„Thranduil, das könnt Ihr nicht machen", stöhnte Elrond gequält. „Ich bin sicher, Celeborns vorschnelle Worte sollten keine Beleidigung sein."

„Nein, sollten sie nicht", bestätigte Celeborn mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Es sind Tatsachen. Er hat seit der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg nichts dazugelernt, Elrond, gar nichts. Lass ihn doch gehen, sonst tritt Prinz Legolas eher die Herrschaft über die Tawarwaith an, als ihm lieb sein kann. Versteck dich in deiner Höhle, Thranduil. Am besten mauerst du die Tore zu."

„Celeborn!" herrschte Elrond ihn an und einen Moment hatte Haldir den Eindruck, Bruchtals sonst immer so besonnener Fürst würde Celeborn einen ganz und gar unelbischen Kinnhaken versetzen. „Es reicht!"

„Wahr gesprochen." Thranduil ließ einen finsteren Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, bis er wieder auf Celeborn zum Ruhen kam. „Die Tore werde ich nicht zumauern lassen, denn sonst erreicht mich nicht die Nachricht, wie du dein erbärmliches Leben in einer sinnlosen Schlacht aushauchst. Vielleicht gewinnst du ja auch, Cousin, wenn wir dir nicht länger im Wege stehen." Er neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung Elrond. „Ihr solltet umkehren, mein Freund, es ist eine verlorene Schlacht, wenn Ihr weiter so offen gegen Dol Guldur zieht."

„Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht kann", war Elronds Antwort, leise vor Bedauern.

„Dann habt Ihr mein ganzes Mitgefühl." Damit verließ er das Zelt, dicht gefolgt von Legolas und nach kurzem Zögern auch Forlos. Haldir suchte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes und hoffte, in dessen Miene auch nur ein kleines Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass sich alles wieder beruhigen würde. Ein eisiges Gefühl überkam ihn, als er Resignation in Forlos' Augen schimmern sah.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", knurrte Celeborn in Elronds Richtung. „Thranduil ist ein hitzköpfiger Narr."

„Und du bist besser?" war die scharfe Gegenfrage. „Du hast gerade unseren stärksten Verbündeten aufs Gröbste beleidigt und fortgetrieben. Wenn hier jemand eine aufgeblasene Persönlichkeit hat, dann ist es sicher nicht Thranduil."

„Ich denke, ich rede noch mal mit ihm", ließ sich Glorfindel vernehmen. „Thranduil ist zwar aufbrausend, aber sicher kein Feigling. Und, Celeborn, solltet Ihr jemals das Gegenteil behaupten, nehmt Euch vor mir in Acht. Oropherion ist mein Freund. Ihm verdanke ich schon mehrmals mein Leben. Das ist mehr, als ich von Euch behaupten kann."

Von Celeborn kam nur ein kurzes Knurren, dann stürmte er hinaus. Haldir machte eine entschuldigende Geste in Richtung Elrond, bevor er hastig seinem Fürsten folgte. Celeborn war so schnell unterwegs, dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. Schweigend lief er ein ganzes Stück neben ihm her. Schließlich blieb der Sindar-Fürst stehen und seufzte schwer. „Ihr könnt Euch jedes Wort sparen, Haldir."

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Euer Verhalten zu beurteilen."

„Blödsinn! Ihr seid meine rechte Hand. Wenn nicht Ihr, wer sollte dann etwas sagen?"

„Vielleicht besinnt er sich noch einmal", sagte Haldir etwas lahm.

„Sicher nicht. Thranduil wird gehen und mit ihm seine Krieger." Celeborn neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Hört genau hin, sie brechen bereits ihr Lager ab."

Haldir versuchte, die Geräusche zu ignorieren. „Wenn Ihr Euch entschuldigen würdet…"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Celeborn beinahe zufrieden. „Vielleicht für die Wahl meiner Worte, aber nicht für das, was sie erreicht haben. Thranduil nützt uns hier auf in der Feldschlacht überhaupt nichts. Versucht jetzt besser, etwas Schlaf zu finden. Es werden keine angenehmen Tage, die uns nun bevorstehen."

Haldir neigte steif die Stirn und ließ ihn stehen. Seine Schritte führten ihn in Richtung der Tawarwaith. Auch wenn er dort nun nicht gern gesehen war, konnte er Forlos nicht ohne ein weiteres Wort ziehen lassen. Die aufgeflammte Feindschaft zwischen ihren Herrschern sollte nicht zwischen ihnen stehen.

o

* * *

o

**Kaya** **Unazuki**: Da kann ich nur beschämt nach oben verweisen. Es war eine handfeste Blockade. Nicht einmal so, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich weiter schreiben sollte. Ich konnte mich einfach nur nicht überwinden, es auch aufzuschreiben. Diesmal keine Entschuldigung von mangelnder Zeit etc., das war zwar wirklich Mangelware, aber es ging trotzdem nicht. Sorry, aber glaub mir, Teddybär und Schmusedecke haben wirklich geholfen.

**Ainu:** Tja, und hier ist ein neues Kap. Ich hoffe, du liest überhaupt noch, so viel Zeit wie ich mir gelassen habe. Zumindest kann ich hier die Frage beantworten, was mit dem ehedem so friedlichen Palast passiert. Varya macht das einzige, was ihr noch einfällt. Und Emi… mal sehen, wer oder was Emi ist.

**Frenze:** Mal ehrlich, würdest du auf Glorfindels NASE gucken, wenn er da so halbnackt vor dir steht? Ich nicht, auch wenn meine gute Erziehung es ja eigentlich erzwingen sollte. Aber was nützt einem die gute Erziehung, wenn dabei der ganze Spaß verloren geht. Da hast du arme Socke aber einen Horrortrip im Flieger gehabt. Und man kann noch nicht einmal die Flucht ergreifen. Ja, ich würde mich auch lieber mit Erestor rumschlagen. Der hat wenigstens seine Prinzipien.

**Shelley:** Hmpf, welche Stellen meinst du? Treib meine Fehlerfindel nicht in den Wahnsinn. Sie kämmt sonst mit dem Fehler-Nissenkamm durch die Story. Ich hab dich übrigens auch bei der con vermisst. Kommst du wenigstens dieses Jahr wieder? Meine Papiere sind mittlerweile alle wieder da, an die neuen Geheimnummern gewöhne ich mich langsam und letzte Woche kam die Mitteilung der Staatsanwaltschaft Fulda, dass das Verfahren mangels Ermittlungsergebnisse eingestellt wurde. Welch eine Überraschung+seufz+

**Annchen:** Ach, Annchen, die Schreibblockade hat mich ganz kalt erwischt. Hab jeden Tag aufs Neue geschworen, das aufzuschreiben, was mir zum Teil schon in ganzen Absätzen durch den Kopf geisterte. Kaum hab ich das Dokument aufgerufen war es auch schon wieder vorbei und nix ging mehr. Das war so ein blödes Gefühl, ein paar Mal stand ich schon kurz davor, die Story einzustellen. Es ist ja nicht fair, euch so lange hinzuhalten.

Bring mich bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken mit meiner Wahrsagerin. Ich seh sie jetzt schon die ganze Zeit vor mir, wie sie quietschbunt in einer Ecke der Kaminhalle hockt und gegen Bares den Elben aus der Hand liest. So ein Pappschild an einer Säule aufgehängt: Madame Emi ist nun da. Wahrsagen 1 Goldklumpen, Teeblätter lesen 2 Goldklumpen. Erestor hätte gewiss seinen Spaß, wenn er Elrond so ärgern kann.

**Feanen:** Am Besten wird es wohl sein, wenn Thranduil gar nichts erfährt. Wird aber wohl schwierig. Ich könnte schwören, es gibt im Sommer des folgenden Jahres ungewöhnlich viele kleine Elbenbabys. Ist ja auch irgendwie eine nette Vorstellung.

**Sycronn:** Danke, danke und ich bin beeindruckt, dass du sie in einem Rutsch gelesen hast. Gut, dann hast du wirklich den direkten Vergleich und ich gebe dir recht. Die Schwerpunkte haben sich immer ein wenig verschoben. Mal sind die einen der Mittelpunkt, mal die anderen. Dabei ist das nicht einmal Absicht. Es hat sich so entwickelt. Aber ich werde mal nach deinem Hinweis darauf achten, dass Galen wieder ein wenig mehr zu sagen hat. Ich mag den Jungen nämlich auch. Er war die erste Gestalt, die bei den Heilern in meinem Kopf rumspukte.

Es gibt eine Menge lose Enden bei den Heilern. Figuren, die ins Leben gekommen sind und nun sehr frei darin rumschweben. Aber ich kann sie nicht alle immer in den Storys unterbringen. Im Grunde sind sie zur freien Verfügung und der Phantasie aller überlassen. Bedien dich, wenn du möchtest – aber ich möchte es zuerst lesen +ggg+.

Hey, du bist ja noch eine schlimmere Kupplerin als ich. Ich versuch mich wenigstens nur an Forlos. Ein paar Junggesellen müssen doch noch übrig bleiben, sonst erleidet Glorfindel nachher noch einen Schwächeanfall. Haldir und seine Brüder helfen ihm bestimmt gerne.

Man ‚sieht' nix?


	21. Wohin des Weges?

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien, es ist nur geliehen, wird nicht für den bösen Kommerz genutzt und ich gebe es nicht gerne, aber immerhin doch wieder zurück…irgendwann.

o

**A/N:** Meinen Dank an Fehlerfindel Amélie, die unermüdlich an den Feinheiten der Deutschen Sprache feilt.

o

**21. Kapitel: Wohin des Weges?**

o

Schon als er sein Schwert zog, verfluchte sich Erestor dafür, ungefähr die Hälfte der zukünftigen Herrscher Mittelerdes in Lebensgefahr gebracht zu haben. _Wenigstens ist Legolas nicht auch noch dabei,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er über die Schulter sah und in einem Getümmel von halbwilden Balchoth Estel und Elladan entdeckte. Elladan trat soeben mit einem herzlichen Lächeln einem Angreifer ins Gesicht, während er zugleich einen anderen, der sich ihm von hinten näherte ohne hinzublicken das Schwert in die Brust stach. Eine neue Angewohnheit, die er wohl von Galen übernommen haben musste. Dem Rhûnar-Heiler eilte der bizarre Ruf voraus, strahlende Laune zu verbreiten, bevor er seinen Gegnern die Knochen brach.

An Estel waren Glorfindels raffinierte Kampftechniken bislang jedenfalls zum großen Teil wohl verschwendet gewesen. Aber dafür verfügte Isildurs Erbe über eine interessante Hacktechnik, die vom Pferderücken aus prächtig geeignet war, Schädel zu spalten. Allerdings lächelte er nicht dabei, sondern schaute recht grimmig und sehr erwachsen aus. Die Zeit verging und aus Jungen wurden offenbar so langsam Männer.

Geistesabwesend wich Erestor dem Hieb einer von Bednars Leichwachen aus. Es gab nichts, was ihn so sehr anwiderte wie primitive Kampftechnik. Ausgerechnet damit musste er sich nun rumschlagen. Die Leibwache verlor den Arm und auch die Kampfmoral. Erestor nutzte den Schwung der Bewegung, um sofort dem nebenstehenden Wächter das Schwert über den Brustkorb zu ziehen. Ein tiefer Schnitt ließ den Mann aufbrüllen. Bednar wich bereits weiter in sein Zelt zurück, das Vertrauen in seine Leibwache doch nachhaltig erschüttert. Erestor hatte nicht die geringste Lust, ihn dort verschwinden und womöglich durch ein Loch in der Rückwand fliehen zu lassen.

Zwei weitere Leibwächter standen ihm noch im Weg. Den Rest der Balchoth beschäftigen seine Begleiter. Das würde ein Spaziergang. Ein erschreckter Laut brachte Erestors Berechnung zum Einsturz. Beinahe entgeistert stellte er fest, dass Emi wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen vor einem der noch verbliebenen Leibwächter stand. Die Glöckchen in ihrer Kleidung klingelten disharmonisch, weil ihre Trägerin am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Zu mir!" befahl er und packte sie mit der linken Hand, um sie nah an sich heranzuziehen. „Habt Ihr eine Waffe?"

Stumm zückte sie ein Messer. Erestor korrigierte sich – ein Messerchen, gut geeignet zum Obstschälen. Weintrauben oder ähnlich kleine Dinge. Er zog sein langes Jagdmesser aus dem Gürtel und drückte es ihr in die Hand. „Bleibt an meiner Seite, egal was passiert."

Mehr konnte er sich nicht um Emi kümmern. Er brauchte Bednar und er musste an den beiden Leibwächtern vorbei. Erestor glitt ein Stück zur Seite, als beide gleichzeitig mit ihren breiten Hackmessern auf die Stelle einschlugen, an der er zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Emi quietschte leise auf bei der plötzlichen Bewegung, konnte ihr aber zum Glück folgen. Erestors Schwert bohrte sich von oben durch die festen Muskeln zwischen dem rechten Schulterblatt und dem Schlüsselbein in den Brustkorb des Balchoth. Das Herz erreichte er so nicht, aber es langte. Gurgelnd brach der Mann zusammen.

Langsam wurde es eng. Seine Begleiter mühten sich redlich und auch recht erfolgreich, Bednars Stamm vom Erdboden zu tilgen, aber früher oder später würde auch in den unterentwickelten Hirnen der Balchoth genug Erleuchtung aufflammen, um sich zwischen den vier Reitern und Erestor aufzuteilen. Mit der Sensibilität des geborenen Heilers für Elben in Bedrängnis richtete sich Galens Aufmerksamkeit prompt auf das Hauptzelt. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Erestor und nickte dann nur. Der Rhûnar-Elb versetzte den Kampfstab in eine kreisende Bewegung, bis die silbernen Endstücke mit ihren Klingen ein glitzerndes, tödliches Rad neben ihm in die Luft zeichneten. Der Bursche lächelte dabei wirklich so strahlend wie ein Sonnenschein. Die Balchoth wichen erschrocken zurück. Erestor konnte es verstehen…

„Meins!" schrie Hestia triumphierend und riss einem der Wagenfahrer das Hackmesser aus der Hand. Sie fühlte sich vor Galen augenscheinlich sehr sicher. Während Galen langsam sein Pferd durch die Menge in Richtung des Zeltes trieb, hielt sie sich mit einer Hand in Galens Weste fest und beugte sich weit nach links, um dort die Seite des Rhûna zu decken.

Elladan fluchte vor sich hin, weil er einen halbtoten Angreifer am Bein hängen hatte, der sich mangels anderer Waffe in sein Fleisch verbissen hatte. „Bruder, hilf mir."

„Schwächling", kam es von Elrohir, der die hinteren Reihen der Balchoth mit seinen Pfeilen ausdünnte. „Ich bin beschäftigt."

Estel manövrierte sein Pferd zwischen die Zwillinge, packte in den struppigen Haarschopf des Balchoth und riss mit der rechten Hand dessen Kopf zurück. Dabei trennte er ihm fast mit der Schwertklinge noch ein Ohr ab. Die andere ballte er zur Faust und schlug dem Mann heftig auf den Schädel. Ein schmerzerfüllter Fluch drang bis zu Erestor hinüber und er kam nicht von dem Beißer, denn der war ohne weiteren Kommentar zusammengebrochen.

„Du schuldest mir was!" keuchte Estel dann. „Das sind Steinschädel!"

„Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach abgestochen?" schrie Elladan kopfschüttelnd.

Ein Schlag in den Rücken ließ Erestor einen Schritt nach vorne taumeln. Als er herumfuhr, fiel ihm Emi vor die Füße. Auf ihr lag der letzte der Leibwächter, der noch einmal zuckte und dann auf der Wahrsagerin zusammensackte. Erestor überzeugte sich kurz, dass Bednar noch immer hinten an der Zeltwand stand. Er säbelte zwar mit einem Messer an der dicken, braunen Plane herum, aber das Material schien recht widerstandsfähig zu sein. Zeit genug also, den toten Leibwächter mit dem Fuß von der zappelnden Azulanerin zu rollen. Emi klammerte sich immer noch an Erestors jetzt blutbeschmiertes Jagdmesser, das zuvor in der Brust des Balchoth gesteckt hatte. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zu Erestor hoch, der ihr die Hand hinstreckte.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. „Jedenfalls spüre ich nichts."

„Gut", nickte er und wandte sich endgültig Bednar zu. „Bednar!"

Der Wagenfahrer drehte kurz den Kopf. Auf seiner vernarbten Fratze malte sich unter all den Hautwülsten Panik ab. Er warf sich wieder herum und versuchte, sich durch den halbfertigen Schnitt in der Zeltplane zu quetschen. Erestor war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und packte ihn an seiner Tunika. Heftig riss er den strampelnden Mann wieder aus dem Loch heraus und schleuderte ihn quer durch das Zelt. Bednar stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Zeltstangen und blieb stöhnend liegen.

Mit finsterer Miene baute sich Erestor über ihm auf. Um weitere Angreifer brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Galen hatte vor dem Zelteingang Stellung bezogen. Wahre Meisterschaft machte aus seinem Kampfstab eine unüberwindliche Barriere für jeden Angreifer. Auch ohne Hestia, die in seiner Nähe herum sprang und sich in wilden Zweikämpfen mit einigen ganz unbeirrbaren Balchoth austobte, hätte keiner dieser Männer dem jungen Rhûna gefährlich werden können.

„Bednar…" Erestor bedachte den Mann zu seinen Füßen mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Ich habe den Lohn für die Antwort auf meine Fragen soeben erhöht. Jetzt erhältst du dafür dein Leben."

Elrond liebte eine Weinsorte, die sein Kellermeister in Flaschen kelterte. Es war sehr junger Wein, der im Herbst kredenzt wurde und sich dadurch auszeichnete, dass er prickelte wie das Wasser aus einer sehr seltenen Mineralquelle in Bruchtal. Außerdem zeichnete er sich auch noch dadurch aus, dass die Flaschen nicht geschlossen werden durften, da sie ansonsten explodierten. Oder die Korken flogen wie Geschosse durch den Raum und der Wein sprudelte wie eine heiße Quelle hervor, sobald man die Flaschen ein wenig mehr bewegte. Die Zwillinge hatten dies ausgiebig getestet und einen ganzen Jahrgang damit ruiniert. Genauso sprudelte es jetzt aus Bednar hervor.

„Marsden war hier", stammelte er und Angstschweiß lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. „Vor drei Tagen und er hatte es sehr eilig. Diesmal brachte er keine Ware für uns und er wollte auch keine erwerben, um sie in die Festung zu bringen. Doch er hat den gleichen Weg eingeschlagen. Es schien, er trug eine wichtige Neuigkeit mit sich."

„War er…?"

„Ohne Pferd", beantwortete Bednar die Frage, bevor Erestor sie beenden konnte. „Ihr könntet ihn einholen. Wirklich, Herr, Eure Pferde sind sehr schön und sicher auch ausdauernd. Ich könnte Euch Proviant mitgeben."

„Warum…?"

„Wir machen schon einige Zeit Geschäfte mit Marsden." Diese Eilfertigkeit wurde zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit. „Aber denkt nicht, dass wir etwa Freunde wären. Er hat uns nur um einen Gefallen gebeten."

„Und deswegen -", Erestors Hand schoss vor und legte sich hart um Bednars Kehle, „unterbrich mich nicht schon wieder! Und deswegen hattest du also vor, mich und meine Begleiter zu töten?"

„Versklaven", korrigierte Galen vom Zelteingang aus.

Erestor atmete tief durch. Er würde in Zukunft wieder alleine reisen. Das war weniger störend. „Oder versklaven. Also, Bednar, ich warte auf eine gute Erklärung."

Bednar zuckte heftig und seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen. Mit leichtem Bedauern nahm Erestor die Hand von seiner Kehle. Ein wenig zu spät, schien ihm, denn der Balchoth erschlaffte wie ein leerer Weinschlauch.

„Ist er tot?" erkundigte sich Galen interessiert.

„Schon möglich", antwortete Erestor verärgert. Er packte den leblosen Sklavenhändler am Fußgelenk und schleifte ihn hinter sich her zum Zeltausgang. Mit etwas Schwung schleuderte er ihn vor die Füße der kämpfenden Wagenfahrer. Ein plötzlicher Donnerschlag hätte auch nicht dramatischer sein können: die Kampfhandlungen erstarben und aus dem Gebrüll wurde Wehklagen.

„Galen", seufzte Erestor und machte eine knappe Geste in Richtung der ehemaligen Angreifer. „Schafft sie mir aus den Augen."

„Ich helfe dir", rief Hestia und fuchtelte noch wilder mit dem Hackmesser rum. „Ich kann das, Galen!"

„Zweifellos", grinste der Rhûna und übergab die Aufgabe, dieses Lager zu räumen, in die Hände einer blutrünstigen Sterblichen mit der geistigen Reife eines kleinen Mädchens. Sein Vertrauen in Hestia war entwaffnend. Ebenso wie das Lächeln, mit dem er Erestor wieder in das Zelt folgte. „Was habt Ihr nun vor, Lord Erestor? Ich dachte eigentlich, wir würden uns so schnell wie möglich an Marsdens Verfolgung machen."

„Nach Dol Guldur?" erkundigte sich Erestor spöttisch. „Mit Elronds Söhnen und Estel als Begleitern? Was denkt Ihr wohl, wird mein Freund und Herr von Bruchtal dazu sagen?"

Ein nachdenkliches Schimmern trat in Galens Smaragdaugen. „Ein Problem, wie mir scheint. Ihr wollt alleine weiter?"

„Das will er sicherlich", ließ sich Elladan vernehmen, der sein Pferd vor dem Zelt gezügelt hatte und abgestiegen war. „Nur habe ich nicht die geringste Absicht, ihn ohne uns ziehen zu lassen."

„Und du denkst, deine Absichten hätten für mich irgendeine Bedeutung?"

„Erestor…" Emi bewahrte Elronds Erben zum Glück davor, eine Antwort zum Besten zu geben, die Erestors Laune noch ins Unendliche sinken lassen würde.

Bruchtals Seneschall drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an. „Was?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Verwunderung und Nervosität. Statt etwas zu sagen, streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Helles Blut bedeckte die Innenfläche und es stammte sicher nicht mehr von dem Balchoth. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie ihm in die hastig ausgestreckten Arme.

„Oh Eru", kam es von Galen. „Nicht gut."

o

o

Das Geräusch war sehr irritierend. Irgendwie rhythmisch, mit einem Beiklang von Hysterie und ihr völlig unbekannt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Maedcam dahinterkam, dass es sich um ihre Zähne handelte, die aufeinander schlugen. Sie hätte es zwar gerne abgestellt, aber es ging einfach nicht.

„Maedcam?" Arwen rüttelte sie nervös an der Schulter. „Was ist mit dir? Bist du krank?"

„Elben…werden…nicht…krank", klapperte Maedcam. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Auf ihren Beinen stand sie schon nicht mehr, seit sie endlich ihren Lagerplatz und Arwen erreicht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein wunderte sie sich überhaupt, dass sie es noch bis hierher geschafft hatte.

Arwen, schöne, ahnungslose Arwen…sie legte ihr besorgt ihren eigenen Umhang um die Schulter und rannte dann los, um von einem der größeren Feuer einen Becher Tee zu besorgen. Maedcam klapperte mit den Zähnen und kicherte zugleich in einer neuen Welle von Hysterie.

„Trink das!" befahl Elronds Tochter. „Mein Vater verteilt auch immer Tee, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

„Hah!" machte Maedcam und verbrühte sich fast die zitternden Finger, als sie versuchte, den Becher und seine heißen Inhalt an ihre Lippen zu führen. „Nicht…stimmt?"

„Trink!" Nun wurde Arwen streng. „Oder ich gebe dir eine Ohrfeige. Das soll angeblich auch helfen. Elladan behauptet das."

Lieber eine verbrannte Zunge als eine geschwollene Wange. Maedcam gehorchte hastig und stellte zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass es wirklich half. Zumindest das Zähneklappern und das Zittern ließen nach.

„Das war wohl zu erwarten", überlegte Arwen in der Zwischenzeit mit gedämpfter Stimme. Wachsam beobachtete sie den Rest des Nachtlagers. Fast überall hatten sich die Waldelben schon zur Ruhe begeben, nur wenige Feuer brannten noch. „Thranduil hat uns wirklich angetrieben. Ich frage mich, was er damit bezweckt. Zwei Tage in diesem fürchterlichen Tempo können nicht besonders klug sein, wenn wir in eine Schlacht ziehen."

Tränen schossen Maedcam in die Augen. „Keine…Schlacht."

„Was?" Arwen sah sie irritiert an. „Ist der Krieg abgesagt? Haben wir schon gewonnen?"

„Keine Schlacht", wiederholte Maedcam und atmete tief durch. So langsam entfaltete der Tee seine komplette Wirkung. „Ich bin ein bisschen herumgeschlendert-„

„Was mich wundert", grinste Arwen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch so frisch bist. Wir sind zwei Tage nur gerannt."

„Arwen…" seufzte Maedcam. „Unterbrich mich nicht, denn ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich noch bei Bewusstsein bin. Also, wir haben uns doch gefragt, warum die Waldelben so schnell aufgebrochen sind."

„Strategie", nickte Arwen und hob dann beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin schon still."

„Diese Strategie war ein Rückzug", zischte Maedcam. „Eben habe ich eine Unterhaltung zwischen einigen Tawarwaith mitangehört und ausnahmsweise waren es keine, die diesen seltsamen Dialekt sprechen, den ich nicht verstehe. Obwohl ich wünschte, sie hätten es getan, dann würde es mir nicht so schlecht gehen. Wir sind am Ende, Arwen, und wir müssen sofort von hier weg."

„Darf ich jetzt was sagen?" erkundigte sich Arwen schnippisch, weil Maedcam bedeutungsvoll schwieg.

„Ich hätte nie auf dich hören sollen."

„Also darf ich etwas sagen. - Wovon bei Manwes sonnigem Gemüt redest du eigentlich?"

„Thranduil hat das Bündnis aufgekündigt!"

„Niemals!"

„Und ob!"

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Ach nein?" Maedcam hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt. „Dann sieh dich doch um! Wir sind seit zwei Tagen nach Nordosten unterwegs. Der Amon Lanc ist entweder zum wandernden Berg geworden oder dies ist eindeutig der Rückweg der Tawarwaith."

„Das muss er mir erklären, ich bin immerhin Elronds Tochter!"

Arwen machte Anstalten, sich sofort zu erheben und zu Thranduils Lager irgendwo in der Mitte des Heeres zu marschieren. Maedcam packte sie hastig am Handgelenk und zwang sie wieder zu Boden. „Bist du verrückt geworden?" fauchte sie sie an. „Es heißt, Thranduil hat sich mit Celeborn überworfen. Er hat ihm und deinem Vater die Bündnistreue aufgekündigt. Glaubst du, er wird erfreut sein, wenn er uns hier entdeckt? Wahrscheinlich hält er uns für Spione oder sonst was."

„Aber dir wird er sicher nichts tun", behauptete Arwen nach kurzem Überlegen mit neuer Hoffnung. „Du bist immerhin mit Hauptmann Forlos-„

„Forlos ist nicht mehr hier", wimmerte Maedcam und ging fast in einer neuen Welle Verzweiflung unter. „Forlos ist mit einigen berittenen Kriegern bei deinem Vater geblieben. Die Krieger haben erzählt, dass Thranduil mit ihm noch fürchterlicher gestritten haben soll als mit Celeborn."

„Oh."

Maedcams Kraft war verbraucht. Sie schluchzte in ihren Tee und scherte sich nicht darum, dass sie bald aussehen würde wie ein verquollener Frosch. Alles zerbrach ihr unter den Händen. Am besten wäre gewesen, sie hätte Lothlórien niemals verlassen. Und sie war wütend auf Haldir, der überhaupt schuld daran war, dass sie von Forlos' Existenz erfahren hatte. Was war das vorher für ein schönes, ruhiges Leben gewesen! Und was hatte sie nun? Sie saß irgendwo am Rande des Düsterwaldes, umgeben von Fremden und in Begleitung einer verrückten Elbin. Und der Elb, den sie liebte, lag wahrscheinlich Dutzende Meilen entfernt unter dem gleichen samtigen Sternenhimmel und hatte ein gebrochenes Herz, weil er seinen König verraten hatte, der wiederum den Rest aller Elben verraten hatte. Doppelter Verrat sozusagen. Von ihrem eigenen mal ganz abgesehen. Immerhin hatte sie versprochen, schön sicher am Anduin auf ihn zu warten. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dahinschwinden."

„Später!" knurrte Arwen. Auf ihrer Stirn war eine steile Falte erschienen und ihre Augen funkelten, so angestrengt dachte sie nach. „Zuerst müssen wir wieder zurück zum Anduin. Ich bin sicher, alles klärt sich auf."

„Zum Anduin?" Maedcams Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Wir können nicht einfach aufstehen und wieder Richtung Westen marschieren."

„Nein", verkündete Arwen von oben herab. „_Natürlich_ nicht!"

Keine Stunde später zerrte Arwen Undomiel ohne die ihr sonst angeborene Grazie eine widerstrebende Maedcam hinter sich her. Von einem glücklichen Geschick – oder auch sehr unglücklichem, nach Maedcams bescheidener Meinung – beschirmt, hatten sie sich an den Wachen vorbeigeschlichen und rannten nun geduckt auf den Waldrand zu.

„Nach Osten?" giftete Maedcam atemlos, als sie endlich die ersten Gehölze erreichten. „Nach Osten? Das da ist der Düsterwald. Was sollen wir hier? Dann könnten wir auch direkt bei König Thranduil bleiben. Das ist mit Sicherheit ungefährlicher."

„Vertrau mir", flötete Arwen und zerrte sie weiter. „Wir verstecken uns im Unterholz, bis Thranduil am Morgen weitergezogen ist und dann marschieren wir so schnell wie es geht wieder nach Westen. Ganz einfach und logisch."

o

o

„Lauft!"

Das brauchte Gaellas nicht zweimal sagen. Obwohl sie gerade erst angehalten hatten, rafften alle ihre Bündel zusammen und rannten los. Die dunklen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hinter ihnen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

„Was sind das?" kreischte Tinnueden.

„Spinnen!" lispelte Izak über die Schulter. „Woher kommst du eigentlich? Aus einer Truhe?"

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihm die Hofdame wahrscheinlich die letzten Reste seiner verlausten Haare vom Kopf gerissen, aber es waren keine normalen Umstände. Im Gegenteil, sie waren sehr unnormal. Varya rannte um ihr Leben. Sie kannte die großen schwarzen Baumspinnen und sie kannte zumindest in Ansätzen die Erdspinnen. Keine Sorte gefiel ihr, beide waren tödlich.

Eigentlich sollten sie gerade eben auf der Alten Waldstraße unterwegs sein, doch der ganze Wald schien sich in den letzten Tagen gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Sie waren nicht sehr weit gekommen, bis ganze Horden von schwarzen Eichhörnchen ihnen den Weg versperrt hatten. Notgedrungen waren sie weiter nach Süden abgeschwenkt, um diese Gefahr zu umgehen und später wieder auf die Alte Waldstraße einzulenken. Der Plan hatte nicht funktioniert. Ebenso wenig wie der, dann eben parallel zur Straße nach Westen weiter zu marschieren. Der Südwald so nah der Straße war nicht ganz so gefährlich. Irgendwann in den letzten Tagen hatten sie Ionnin verloren. Varya war ganz froh, dass er wohl eingesehen hatte, wie ungemütlich dieser Ausflug zu werden drohte. Sie hoffte nur, er hatte den Weg in den Palast zurück recht schnell gefunden. Legolas würde es nur schwer verkraften, wenn seinem Bergsalamander etwas zustieße.

Varya sprang über einen umgestürzten Baum und versuchte dabei, Gilnín nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, der ihre Gruppe anführte und gelegentlich alte und hoffentlich verlassene Netze einfach mit seinem Stab zerriss. Hinter Varya liefen Tinnueden und Izak, immer noch streitend und den Abschluss bildete Gaellas. Von ihnen allen hatte er wohl noch die besten Möglichkeiten, eine der großen Spinnen eine Weile aufzuhalten. Zum Kampf konnten sie sich ihnen jedenfalls nicht stellen.

„Der Ork ist hingefallen", kam es von hinten.

Varya fluchte. „Gilnín, der Ork ist hingefallen."

Erestorion warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Dann heb ihn wieder auf."

„Heb ihn wieder auf", gab sie den Befehl weiter, verlangsamte aber vorsichtshalber ihre Schritte.

„Er rührt sich nicht mehr", schrie Tinnueden. „Und er macht so komische Geräusche."

„Wir sollten ihn liegen lassen", murmelte Varya, hielt aber endgültig an und drehte sich um. „Gilnín, das geht nicht."

Ein gutes Dutzend Schritte entfernt lag Izak flach auf dem Bauch im modrigen Waldboden und stöhnte dumpf. Außerdem zuckten seine Glieder unkontrolliert. Tinnueden stand ein wenig unentschlossen neben ihm, einen Langdolch in der Hand, dessen Spitze verdächtig auf Izaks Rücken deutete.

Gaellas brach unelbisch laut aus dem Unterholz. „Ihr sollt laufen!" brüllte er sie an. „Hinter uns ist eine Baumspinne."

„Izak zuckt", erklärte Tinnueden und stieß den Ork jetzt mit der Messerspitze leicht in den Rücken. „Er kann nicht mehr laufen."

Varya ging neben der zuckenden Gestalt auf die Knie. Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, aber dann sagte sie sich, dass jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr verschlimmert werden konnte. Beherzt packte sie zu. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, mit bloßen Händen in ein Fass Säure gegriffen zu haben, aber es verging zu einem unangenehmen Prickeln.

„Stirbt er?" erkundigte sich Tinnueden hoffnungsvoll.

Stumm schüttelte Varya den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was mit ihm da gerade passierte, aber es war dramatisch.

„Gilnín, hierher zu mir!" Gaellas übernahm ihren Schutz. „Es ist nur eine. Mit ein wenig Glück schaffen wir es."

Tinnueden blieb neben Varya stehen. Den Langdolch hatte sie mit ihrem Bogen getauscht. Gilnín und Gaellas hingegen bildeten die erste bescheidene Verteidigungslinie dort, wo sich bereits das Licht vor der Ankunft eines abgrundtief verdorbenen Geschöpfes verkroch.

Varya starrte auf das Geschehen vor ihr und nahm zugleich wahr, wie der winzige Funken in Izak sich anschickte, einen Teil seines Gefängnisses abzuschütteln. Izak selber war sein größter Gegner, doch der andere schien entschlossen, sich den Weg hinaus zu erkämpfen.

„Sie kommt." Gaellas ging in die angespannte Haltung eines Kriegers, der sich auf einen übermächtigen Gegner vorbereitete. Das rechte Bein leicht vorgestellt, den Schwertgriff mit beiden Händen umklammert und die Klinge aufrecht in Höhe seiner linken Schulter. „Zielt auf ihre Augen, Tinnueden, sie hat genug davon."

Es war eine einzige Spinne und auch wenn sie groß war, so gehörte sie doch nicht zu den wirklich riesigen Exemplaren, die der Düsterwald beherbergte, je weiter man nach Süden vordrang. Sie glitt über die tiefen Äste der uralten Linden, die hier ausgeharrt hatten. Mit einem Sprung landete sie dicht vor den beiden Elben. Obwohl ihre Beine leicht eingeknickt waren, überragte ihr Kopf die Verteidiger.

Am liebsten wäre Varya weggerannt. Sie hasste diese Ungetüme. Izak hielt sie jedoch fest. Sie korrigierte sich: nicht der Ork war es, sondern der andere flehte sie auf eine unbewusste Weise an, ihn jetzt nicht zu verlassen. Er war ein Ertrinkender, der nun mit seinen letzten Atemzügen das rettende Ufer vor sich entdeckt hatte.

„Tinnueden!" brüllte Gaellas.

Thranduils Hofdame zögerte nicht lange. Die Distanz war kurz und der Weg des Pfeils entsprechend gerade. Wie an einer Schnur flog das Geschoss über die Lichtung, knapp über die Köpfe der beiden Elben hinweg und bohrte sich in die Stirn der Spinne.

„In die Augen!" Gaellas jaulte fast vor Wut. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Es war die alte und lebensgefährliche Strategie der Tawarwaith, diesen Monstern zu Leibe zu rücken, zu der er in ihrer verzweifelten Lage griff. Ein einziger Sprung und der Waldelb landete auf dem Rücken des Tieres.

„In die Augen", brummte Tinnueden neben Varya. „Jaja, ich bin doch nicht Legolas."

Sie mochte nicht seine Fähigkeiten haben, doch beim nächsten Pfeil reichte es, die linke Ansammlung kleiner Augen zu treffen. Gilnín bekam sogleich die gesamte Wut der Spinne ab. Ihr großer Kopf senkte sich dem Noldo entgegen, die Kiefer geöffnet, Geifer tropfte daran herunter. Unbeeindruckt packte Erestors einziger Nachkomme seinen Kampfstab am unteren Ende und stieß ihn weit vor. Knirschend landete das andere Ende mitten in dem Teil, der wohl das Gesicht der Spinne sein sollte. Einer der Giftzähne brach splitternd ab.

_Warum jetzt? Du hättest eine bessere Wahl von Zeit und Ort treffen können._ Varya festigte ihren Griff um Izaks Arm, als könnte sie damit den anderen erreichen. Sie spürte seine wachsende Müdigkeit und zugleich auch Izaks erstarkenden Widerstand.

Ein Aufschrei von Gaellas lenkte sie ab. Der Elb stand gebeugt über dem Kopf der Spinne. Sein Schwert steckte fast bis zum Heft im Nacken der Spinne. Das allein war es jedoch nicht, was den Schrei verursacht hatte. Aus Gaellas' linkem Unterschenkel ragte der Schaft eines grüngolden befiederten Pfeils.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Tinnueden neben ihr.

Seufzend nahm Varya die Hände von Izak. Sie hatte den fremden Elb verloren. Er war zwar noch da, aber dieses Mal würde es ihm nicht gelingen, sich aus seiner hässlichen Orkhülle zu befreien. Besser, sie sparte sich ihre Kraft auf, Gaellas möglichst schnell von seiner Pfeilwunde zu befreien.

Gilnín, merklich angeschlagen in seinem kämpferischen Selbstbewusstsein, wich den umhertastenden Beinen der fast toten Spinne aus, um Gaellas in Empfang zu nehmen. Mit dem Pfeil im Bein sprang der Elb von ihrem Rücken und brachte sich in Sicherheit, als das Ungetüm einknickte. Wütend schüttelte er Gilnín hilfsbereit ausgestreckte Hände ab und humpelte auf Tinnueden zu. „Wolltet Ihr mich umbringen?"

„Seid nicht albern", herrschte Varya ihn an und stand auf. Das fehlte ihr jetzt noch: eine Streiterei angesichts einer verendenden Spinne, deren Verwandtschaft wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zur Beisetzung war. „Tinnueden, holt sein Schwert."

„Dieses Monster lebt noch…"

„Sofort!" Varya fand, sie hatte Thranduils Tonfall sehr gut getroffen. Tinnueden wohl auch, denn murrend trabte sie auf Ungoliaths widerlich röchelnde Nachfahrin zu. „Um den Pfeil kümmere ich mich später. Er steckt nur im Muskel. Ich würde jetzt gerne hier weg."

Grollend stopfte sich Gaellas ein Stück Trockenobst in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, als ob es sein persönlicher Feind sei. Etwas blässlich mied Gilnín jeden Blick auf den Blutfleck, der sich langsam um die Eintrittsstelle am oberen Rand des Stiefels bildete und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Izak. „Ist er tot?"

„Hättet ihr wohl gerne", kam es undeutlich vom Waldboden. Mühsam hob der Ork den Kopf. Halb verrottete Blätter klebten in seinem Gesicht. Über seine Stirn krabbelte ein verstörter kleiner Käfer, den er mit einer unwirschen Geste wegwischte. „Du hast dich mit ihm verbündet, Silberhexe."

„Natürlich." Varya runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Und du lispelst nicht mehr, Ork."

„Da, Euer verdammtes Schwert!" Tinnueden hielt Gaellas mit spitzen Fingern die verschmierte Waffe entgegen. „Es war keine Absicht."

„Unfähigkeit", blaffte Gaellas zurück.

„Wir hätten doch im Palast bleiben sollen", stöhnte Gilnín.

Varya bedachte ihn mit einem düsteren Blick. „Gehen wir weiter. Wir brauchen ein Versteck."

o

o

„Alter Freund…" Gandalf suchte nach Worten des Trostes und ihm wären auch sicher einige eingefallen, hätte er genug Zeit gehabt, doch Elronds Kopf fuhr herum und der Blick aus den sturmgrauen Augen war eindeutig eine Warnung mit dem Inhalt, dass auch Maiar körperlichen Schmerz empfinden könnten, wenn sie denn einen Körper besaßen. Da Gandalf seine stoffliche Existenz sehr mochte und sie auch noch eine ganze Weile beibehalten wollte, schwieg er lieber.

„Ich hätte zu gerne etwas Ruhe", knirschte der üblicherweise so besonnene Halbelb.

Gandalf nickte und nahm seinen Stab, der noch immer herrlich glänzend seit seinem Aufenthalt auf der ‚Sonnenblume' auf dem schmalen Tisch in Elronds Zelt lag.

„Es ist schon ganz erstaunlich." Elrond schenkte sich etwas Wein ein.

Gandalf sah leicht irritiert zum Zelteingang. Wollte Elrond nun allein sein oder nicht?

„Entweder ist mir die Gabe verloren gegangen, hinter die Masken anderer zu sehen oder ich bin tatsächlich von einem Haufen fröhlicher Selbstmörder umgeben", knurrte Elrond zwischen zwei Schlucken Wein.

Gandalf machte einen unauffälligen Schritt zum Ausgang. „Wieso?"

Wieder einer dieser Sturmblicke. Elronds Stimmung war eindeutig auf einem Tiefpunkt. „Mir scheint, ich bin der einzige, der ernstliche Zweifel am Ausgang unseres Feldzuges hat."

„Bislang ging es doch gut." V_on Glorfindels Nase abgesehen_, ergänzte Gandalf im Stillen, wollte Elronds gerade sehr angegriffenen Sinn für Humor jedoch nicht überanstrengen.

„Ähnliches würde ein Mann sagen, der in eine tiefe Schlucht stürzt und auf halbem Wege gefragt wird, wie es ihm denn wohl geht."

„Alles wird sich finden."

„Oh, erspar mir diese Durchhalteparolen!" knurrte der Herr von Imladris. „Wir haben einen großen Teil unserer Streitmacht wegen einer geradezu lächerlichen, uralten Fehde verloren. Sauron wird es bereits wissen. Seit Tagen kreisen ganze Schwärme seiner Krähen über unserem Lager. Wenn wir den Waldrand erreichen, wird er seine Schergen schon längst zusammengerufen haben. Wir sollten das ganze Unternehmen abbrechen."

„Du hast doch wohl nicht ernstlich angenommen, wir könnten uns unbemerkt nähern."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich lebte in der nun offenbar trügerischen Hoffnung, ein Heer beeindruckender Stärke zum Amon Lanc zu führen."

„Das ist es immer noch", widersprach Gandalf und meinte es auch so.

„Nicht so beeindruckend wie vor einigen Tagen." Elrond drückte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen auf seine Nasenwurzel. Er wirkte so düster und mutlos, wie Gandalf ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. „Nun gut, es ist müßig, über vergangene Dummheiten zu lamentieren. Vielleicht verführt den Dunklen Herrscher ja auch unsere Schwäche zu einem Angriff noch vor der Waldgrenze."

Gandalf verbiss sich die Worte, die sein Herz ihm eingab. „Möglich ist es, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Du wirst für jede Situation die passende Strategie finden."

„Ich sollte damit anfangen, Celeborn zu knebeln und zu fesseln. Wer weiß, wen er noch alles vergrault."

Gandalf nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, sich endgültig zu verabschieden. Vor dem Zelt atmete er tief durch und schrak sofort zusammen, als sich in seiner Nähe jemand räusperte. „Orophin, was schleicht Ihr hier herum?"

„Verzeiht", sagte der Galadhel, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt gestanden hatte und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Es lag keinesfalls in meiner Absicht, Euch zu erschrecken."

„Erschrecken?" Gandalf zog drohend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Oder Euch in Euren sicherlich höchst bedeutsamen Überlegungen zu stören."

„Schon besser."

„Denen ich Euch auch von ganzem Herzen weiter überlassen würde, doch Lord Celeborn trug mir auf, Euch in sein bescheidenes Zelt zu bitten, da eine doch bedenkliche Neuigkeit ihn erreichte."

Bei genauer Betrachtung wand sich Haldirs Bruder ebenso wie seine Worte. Gandalf unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Man musste kein Maia sein, um nahendes Unheil zu erahnen. Energisch stapfte er los. Es war nur wenig hilfreich, sich dem Ärger durch Flucht oder Verzögerung zu entziehen. Außerdem war es recht anstrengend, sich in Elronds Nähe aufzuhalten. Es musste an Vilya liegen, dass Elronds schlechte Stimmung für diejenigen, die über eine größere Wahrnehmung verfügten, wie ein Leuchtfeuer über ihm hing. Es sollte Gandalf nicht verwundern, wenn selbst der Dunkle Herrscher die Ausläufer davon bereits spüren konnte.

Die Stimmung im Lager war zwar nicht so extrem wie die Elronds, aber es fehlte die übliche Gelassenheit, die die Erstgeborenen an den Tag legten, je näher ihnen ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod bevorstand. Die Krieger waren bedrückt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Einen Verbündeten im Zorn ziehen zu sehen war ihnen neu und nicht wenige trugen sich sicher mit dem Gedanken, dass nun wohl der Moment gekommen war, diesen Feldzug wenigstens solange zu verschieben, bis eine neue Strategie bestand. Niemand sagte natürlich etwas und sie würden voller Herz und Mut in die erste Schlacht gehen, aber Gedanken waren eben frei. Am angespanntesten war die Stimmung dort, wo Forlos und seine Krieger ihr Lager hatten. Gut einhundert Krieger hatte Thranduils Hauptmann unter seinem Kommando. Sie waren kurz nach Thranduils Abmarsch unter Forlos' Führung wieder aufgetaucht, allesamt Reiter und viele von ihnen direkt aus der Palastgarde. Gandalfs hochempfindliche Sinne krümmten sich unter der Düsterkeit und grimmigen Entschlossenheit, die von ihnen ausging. Den Kriegern war eine schwere Bürde auferlegt worden.

Nicht gewillt, sich zu sehr niederdrücken zu lassen, machte Gandalf einen leichten Bogen um diesen Teil des Lagers. Celeborns Zelt wurde seit dem Streit mit Thranduil nicht mehr in der Nähe der Bruchtaler aufgebaut. Elrond hatte es wortlos zur Kenntnis genommen und Gandalf vermutete im Stillen, dass er sogar dankbar dafür war. Wenn es so weiterging, würde der besonnene Halbelb sonst noch losziehen und seinem Schwiegervater an die Kehle springen. Es war unbewacht. Wie sich beim Eintreten herausstellte, lag das nur daran, dass die eigentlichen Wachen dieses Abends sich im Innern befanden.

Celeborn marschierte gerade vor Rúmil und Leiloss auf und ab. Der letzte Fetzen von großer Gelassenheit, die schon mehr als einen Beobachter über sein wahres Naturell getäuscht hatte, schien sich bereits vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet zu haben. Er war nicht der einzige, dem es offenbar gründlich die gute Laune verhagelt hatte. Im Hintergrund standen Haldir und Forlos Schulter an Schulter, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Mienen so eisig, als hätten sie die letzten Jahrhunderte in einem Gletscher verbracht und wären noch nicht völlig wieder aufgetaut.

Was Gandalf aber am meisten beunruhigte, war Glorfindel. Wenn der Vanya so kurz vor einer Schlacht schlechte Laune hatte, war das ein sehr bedenkliches Zeichen. Es bedeutete entweder, dass es überraschend erfolgreiche Friedensverhandlungen gegeben hatte – und davon hatte Gandalf nichts bemerkt – oder ein Problem war aufgetaucht, das ihn in seiner Konzentration auf den kommenden Kampf störte.

„Elbinnen!" herrschte Celeborn niemanden bestimmtes an. „Man sollte sie alle auf einem großen Schiff nach Valinor schicken, damit sie hier kein Unheil stiften können."

Dazu hatte Galadriel sicher eine leicht abweichende Meinung. „Was ist passiert?"

Die Antwort war ein Knurren und eine Abfolge kaum verständlicher Mutmaßungen darüber, warum Elbinnen gar nicht wirklich zu den Erstgeborenen gehören konnten, da sie völlig anders dachten als ein normaler Elb.

„Celeborn!" fauchte Glorfindel schließlich. „Das bringt uns überhaupt nicht weiter."

„Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür", piepste Leiloss zittrig. „Und es kann doch sein, dass ich mich irre."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wohl nicht. So wie ich Arwen einschätze, wäre es genau ihr Stil."

„Das hat sie nicht von meiner Blutlinie", schnaubte Celeborn anklagend in Gandalfs Richtung. „Das muss von Melian kommen."

„Maedcam ist mit Sicherheit nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen", ließ sich Forlos zu einer Äußerung hinreißen. „Dafür ist sie viel zu liebenswürdig."

„Träumer", kam es von Glorfindel. „Sie hat angenommen, dass Ihr auf dem Rückweg in den Düsterwald seid. Und da wir sie alle so angespornt haben, wollte sie eben bei Euch sein."

„Dann hättet Ihr Euch eben raushalten sollen."

„Irgendjemand musste dem armen Mädchen doch Hoffnungen machen, so ungeschickt wie Ihr Euch angestellt habt."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe. – Und Hoffnungen habt Ihr ihr schon gar nicht zu machen."

„Unterstellt mir nicht, mich an der Gefährtin eines anderen zu vergreifen."

„Sie ist nicht meine _Gefährtin_."

„Dann wird es aber Zeit. Diese Elbin stolpert inmitten eines Haufens Krieger durch den Düsterwald, um Euch zu überzeugen."

„Herr", machte sich Rúmil bemerkbar. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke, hat das Unheil aber schon früher begonnen. Leiloss ist sich fast sicher, Elronds Tochter schon vor dem Streit zwischen…"

Kein Wunder, dass der Galadhel hastig verstummte. So ziemlich jeder sah ihn böse an, ausgenommen vielleicht Gandalf, der eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, weshalb man ihn hergebeten hatte. „Kann es sein, dass Arwen Undomiel und Maedcam sich unter den Waldelben befanden?" erkundigte er sich mit einem letzten Anflug von Hoffnung, dass er nur etwas falsch verstanden hatte.

„Unsere Ithildrim hier", Celeborn deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die leichenblasse Leiloss und man merkte ihm an, dass er statt seines Zeigefingers lieber ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt hätte, „weiß seit einiger Zeit, dass sich meine unternehmungslustige Enkelin und Galadriels völlig liebestrunkene Schneiderin als Tawarwaith verkleidet und unter Thranduils Krieger gemischt haben."

„Ich war mir nicht sicher", wandte Leiloss ein. Mutig waren die Ithildrim wirklich. Gandalf lächelte unwillkürlich. „Es war mehr so eine Vermutung, als ich die beiden kurz gesehen habe. Sie wirkten nicht wie die anderen Krieger. Ich hätte sie ja angesprochen, aber dann ging alles so schnell und Thranduil war weg."

„Aber jetzt seid Ihr Euch doch sicher?" fragte Glorfindel drohend.

„Rúmil meinte, ich müsse es sagen", lenkte Leiloss recht geschickt die Aufmerksamkeit auf Haldirs jüngsten Bruder.

„Sie hat es mir eben erst erzählt", verteidigte der sich hastig.

„Arwen wollte wohl Maedcam helfen", überlegte Haldir.

„Und Maedcam ging es nur um Forlos", nickte Rúmil.

„Ich hatte sie gebeten, am Anduin zu bleiben", brummte der Hauptmann. „Sie hat es mir versprochen."

„Und Ihr habt ihr natürlich geglaubt." Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun."

„Sie ist mit Arwen befreundet. Mehr Gründe braucht es nicht."

Gandalf räusperte sich. Beim dritten Mal hatte er endlich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller. „Wenn ich es richtig sehe, haben wir demnach gleich ein doppeltes Problem."

„Arwen und Maedcam", nickte Glorfindel.

„Bei Euch wundert es mich gar nicht, dass Ihr nur an Weiberröcke denkt", blaffte Gandalf ihn an.

„Elrond", stellte Celeborn richtig und seufzte tief. „Wenn wir ihm sagen, dass seine Tochter sich bei Thranduil befindet, hat das verheerende Folgen. Er wird sich kaum auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren können."

„Dann sagt es ihm doch nicht." Leiloss zuckte unbekümmert die Achseln. „Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß, würden die Menschen sagen. Sehr schönes Sprichwort."

„Leiloss", warnte Haldir leise.

„Sie hat recht", sagte Gandalf und zwinkerte der Ithildrim kurz zu. „Damit ist niemandem gedient. Elrond hat schon genug Grund, uns allen für immer die Freundschaft aufzukündigen. Arwens Ausflug zu verschweigen, dürfte die Lage nicht mehr verschlimmern. In der Zwischenzeit muss jemand zu Thranduil und ihm von seinen ungebetenen Gästen berichten."

Forlos machte einen halben Schritt vor, erkannte aber wohl selbst, dass es zwar eine verständliche Geste war, aber völlig abwegig. „Könntet Ihr nicht einen Boten schicken, Lord Glorfindel?"

„Sicher", nickte der Vanya. „Wir brauchen eine genaue Wegbeschreibung."

Celeborn winkte ab. „Wir brauchen einen Waldelben."

„Ich gehe."

Gandalf hatte Orophin ganz vergessen, weil der sich bislang völlig ruhig hinter ihm gehalten hatte. Dieser Vorschlag war sicherlich gut, doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Haldir hastig den Kopf. „Nein, besser nicht. Du würdest ihm nur eine Horde Orks auf den Hals hetzen."

„Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass selbst du, mein Bruder, an diese abwegigen Gerüchte glauben könntest", empörte sich Orophin.

„Ich kann sie sehr gut nachzuvollziehen", murmelte Glorfindel und griff an seine Nase.

„Nein, Ihr nicht", befand auch Celeborn und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf die Auslöserin dieses Kriegsrates zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. Sie sahen sich verblüffend ähnlich, Celeborns Haare waren fast so silbrig wie die ihren und der bemerkenswerteste Unterschied bestand wohl darin, dass der Sindar-Herrscher sie um mehr als Haupteslänge überragte. Leiloss wirkte sehr klein, sehr eingeschüchtert und sehr fluchtbereit. „Ihr geht und Rúmil begleitet Euch. Thranduil hat eindeutig eine Schwäche für Euer Volk. Vielleicht bekommt er bei Euch nicht sofort einen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn er die wundervolle Neuigkeit hört, dass sich Elronds einzige Tochter unter seinen Kriegern befindet."

Man musste so jung sein wie Leiloss, um sich über eine derartige Mission zu freuen. Für sie bedeutete es eine großartige Verantwortung, während die älteren Elben eher schmerzlich auf diese Entscheidung reagierten. Gandalf beneidete die junge Elbin um ihren Enthusiasmus und bedauerte sie, weil sie ihn irgendwann verlieren würde. Aber bis dahin würde es wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Zunächst stob sie aus dem Zelt und kurz darauf begab sich die ganze Verschwörergruppe hinter ihr her um dabei zu sein, als ein unbehaglich dreinschauender Rúmil und eine tatendurstige Ithildrim sich auf Pferden an die Verfolgung der Tawarwaith machten.

o

o

„Elladan hat einen Plan", raunte Elrohir.

Mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl von Übelkeit steckte Aragorn den Schleifstein weg, schob sein Schwert in die Scheide und sah sich gehetzt um. Zu seiner Beunruhigung war Elronds Erbe nirgendwo zu entdecken. Das Lager der Balchoth war verlassen. Kaum eine Stunde zuvor, als der Kampf mit Bednars doch ungeplantem Dahinscheiden geendet hatte, waren die Wagenfahrer blitzschnell unter Zurücklassung fast ihrer gesamten Habe verschwunden. Bednars Leichnam hatten sie zwar mitgenommen, die meisten anderen jedoch zurückgelassen. Schon kreisten die ersten Aasfresser über der Ansammlung von Zelten. „Ich dachte, wir warten, bis Emi sich erholt hat und machen uns dann auf den Rückweg?"

„Und lassen Erestor alleine hinter Marsden herjagen?" Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. Ausnahmsweise schien er seinem Zwilling zuzustimmen. „Außerdem schätze ich, dass diese Wilden nur Verstärkung holen. Hier sind wir jedenfalls nicht sicher."

„Aber mitten in einem von Elladans Plänen sind wir das?" erkundigte sich Aragorn spöttisch. „Seit wann funktionieren seine wahnwitzigen Ideen?"

„Wir können Erestor nicht alleine ziehen lassen. Das wäre zu gefährlich."

Zwischen zwei Zelten tauchte die schwarze Erscheinung von Bruchtals Seneschall auf. „Sicher, er ist ziemlich hilflos, wenn ich ihn mir so genau ansehe. Elrohir, das Letzte, was Erestor braucht auf dieser Welt, ist unser Schutz. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass er uns dabeihaben will."

„Was will er denn machen?" war Elrohirs selbstbewusste Gegenfrage.

Da fielen Aragorn auf Anhieb eine Menge unangenehmer Dinge ein. Ein Blick auf die kalte Entschlossenheit in Erestors Obsidianaugen erweiterte das Angebot noch einmal. Erestor war entschlossen, den Sterblichen zur Strecke zu bringen und nach Aragorns bescheidener Meinung sollte man sich ihm dabei nicht in den Weg stellen.

Das Objekt ihrer Überlegungen blieb einige Schritte vor ihnen stehen, musterte sie einen Moment unergründlich und deutete dann auf Bednars Zelt. „Wie weit ist Galen?"

Wie auf Stichwort kam der Ithildrim aus dem Schatten des Zeltinneren. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Halb so schlimm", erklärte er und machte eine beruhigende Geste mit völlig blutverschmierten Händen. „Das war sicher kein gezielter Hieb. Der Balchoth muss sie erwischt haben, als er auf sie gefallen ist. Ich habe die Wunde geschlossen."

„Mit Mordor-Paste?" erkundigte sich Elrohir interessiert.

Galen nickte nur und bemerkte irritiert seine blutigen Hände. Suchend blickte er sich um und steckte sie schließlich in einen Weinkrug. Als er sie wieder herauszog, war aus blutrot weinrot geworden, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Er roch prüfend an seinen Fingern und Aragorn hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn er die Tropfen an den Fingerspitzen abgeleckt hätte. Galen war da recht unempfindlich und hasste Verschwendung.

„Und warum hat sie dann nicht geschrieen?" bohrte Elrohir weiter.

„Sie war bewusstlos", vermutete Aragorn.

„Ist das so wichtig?" fragte Erestor mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Du kennst diese Paste nicht", sagte Elrohir düster.

„Gerüchte", wehrte Galen ab. Er wedelte doch lieber mit den Händen, um sie zu trocknen. „Man kann sie völlig schmerzfrei auftragen, wenn man es richtig macht."

„Ah", machte Aragorn nachdenklich.

Ein Rumpeln und Scheppern vom anderen Ende des Zeltlagers beendete die Spekulationen über den Einsatz der Mordor-Paste. Wachsam drehten sich alle in diese Richtung. Zwischen zwei Zelten trottete ein Pferd heran. Aragorn nahm jedenfalls an, dass es ein Pferd war, denn es war reichlich behängt mit Bändern, Schnüren und ausgefranselten Stofffetzen. Dazu kam ein leuchtend rotes Kummet, an dem silberne Plättchen hingen, die im Sonnenlicht wie verrückt glitzerten. Unter diesen ganzen Verzierungen musste sich ein plumpes, aber sehr kräftiges Tier verbergen mit einem wahrhaft friedfertigen Gemüt, denn sonst hätte es den ganzen Zierrat bereits abgeworfen und sich davon gemacht.

„Ist das Elladan?" erkundigte sich Galen kritisch.

„Nein, ich denke, das ist ein Pferd", antwortete Aragorn verwirrt und erhielt sofort einen Rippenstoß von Elrohir. „Was denn?"

„Er meint die Gestalt hinter dem Tier."

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst…"

Die _Gestalt_ saß in einem nicht minder verzierten, zweirädrigen Wagen mit einer halbrunden Zeltplane darüber. Das Holz des Gefährtes war in Himmelblau angemalt und mit unzähligen Verzierungen meist recht dubioser, aber immer bunter Herkunft geschmückt. Die Plane selber war gestreift und zwar wie ein dünn geratener Regenbogen, der sich ständig wiederholte. In dem ganzen bunten Durcheinander war nur mit einiger Mühe der Kutscher zu erkennen. Er hockte auf einem einfachen Querbrett und winkte fröhlich. Wenn nicht die unzweifelhaft edlen Elbenzüge und die dunklen Haare auszumachen gewesen wären, hätte Aragorn ihn für alles Mögliche gehalten, nur nicht für Elladan. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sein Ziehbruder seine ebenfalls gestreifte Kutte hatte, aber sie verbarg so ziemlich alles von ihm. Hinter seiner Schulter tauchte plötzlich eine zweite, hysterisch bunte Gestalt auf und winkte kaum weniger gutgelaunt als Elronds Erbe.

„Hestia?" Galen klang zweifelnd. „Könnte das Hestia sein?"

„Wer sonst?" sagte Erestor überraschend milde. „Solange ihr Verstand verwirrt ist, passt sie perfekt zu ihm. Also gut, das Gefährt ist ausnahmsweise ein vielversprechender Einfall von Elladan. Damit dürftet Ihr Emi leicht zurück nach Azula bringen können."

Aragorn warf dem Seneschall einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Erestor hier etwas gründlich missverstanden hatte. Die Art, wie Elrohir seine Fingernägel betrachtete und sofort sein Jagdmesser zückte, um einen blutigen Rand unter einem davon zu entfernen, sprach Bände.

Gemächlich trottete das Balchoth-Pferd heran und brachte seine stämmigen Massen vor Bednars Zelt unter enthusiastischem Zungenschnalzen Elladans zum Stehen. Es warf einen trüben Blick auf die Wartenden und kaute dann lautstark auf seinem Geschirr herum. Elladan band die Zügel an einem Haken neben seinem Sitz fest, als würde er einen wilden Hengst bändigen müssen statt eines halb eingeschlafenen Pferdes mit dem Gemüt einer Hobbit-Kuh und erhob sich theatralisch mit ausgebreiteten Armen. „Ist das genial?"

„Es ist ein Pferdewagen", befand Galen unbeeindruckt.

„Was nahe liegt, da wir hier bei Wagenfahrern sind", ergänzte Elrohir boshaft. „Mich wundert nur, dass sie ihn nicht mitgenommen haben."

„War wohl zu langsam für die Flucht", hieb Aragorn in die gleiche Kerbe. „Aber davon abgesehen ist es schon genial."

Einmal in Fahrt konnte man Elladan noch nie durch solche Äußerungen aufhalten. Er ignorierte sie einfach, sprang leichtfüßig vom Kutschbock und stolzierte dann wie ein Pfau auf sie zu. „Eine bessere Tarnung gibt es nicht. Egal, wie nah wir dem Amon Lanc kommen, wir geben uns einfach als Balchoth aus, die ein paar Elben verschachern wollen. Und Emi müssen wir auch nicht zurücklassen."

Auch ohne über die Schulter zu blicken wusste Aragorn, dass Erestor stocksteif dastand. Man erahnte es aus seinen nächsten Worten. „Du denkst also, wir werden mit diesem Gefährt alle zusammen weiterreisen?"

„Aber sicherlich", grinste Elladan. „Du alleine wärst viel zu auffällig."

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nicht bedenken." Es gab Dolche, die weniger scharf waren als dieser Tonfall. „Deswegen hänge ich mir also dieses bunte Etwas an die Hacken, noch dazu eine verletzte Wahrsagerin und marschiere dann in Begleitung von Elronds Erben, Rhûnars bestem Heiler und einem Dúnadan mit Aussichten auf eine Krone in Saurons Festung."

„Bah, so weit werden wir nicht kommen", machte Elladan mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Wir holen Marsden vorher ein."

„Damit?"

„Womit sonst?"

„Mit meinem Pferd und nur damit. Ihr macht Euch auf den Rückweg."

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

Aragorn zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Elrohir seufzte leicht, begab sich dann aber voller brüderlicher Pflichterfüllung neben seinen Bruder. „Er hat Recht, Erestor", begann er ruhig. „Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, aber du fällst als einzelner Reiter mehr auf als ein kleiner Tross der Wagenfahrer. Die Festung macht ohnehin Geschäfte mit ihnen. Wer weiß, wie weit du Marsden verfolgen musst."

Vorsichtig wagte Aragorn einen Blick auf den Elben, der mehr einer Schattengestalt als einem Lichtwesen entsprach, als es Manwe selber lieb war. Die Züge des Seneschalls waren wie aus Marmor gemeißelt, perfekt aber eindeutig versteinert. Er merkte es wohl selber nicht, aber seine Hände ruhten auf dem Griff seines Schwertes und das ganze wirkte recht bedrohlich. Und er schwieg, was noch bedrohlicher war.

„Tja", machte Galen und wippte etwas auf den Fußballen. „Ich kümmere mich dann mal darum, dass Emi in den Wagen kommt. Könnte mir jemand dabei helfen? Estel? Hestia!"

Stimmungen waren gelegentlich ganz interessant und immer überaus beredt. Zurzeit signalisierten sie sehr deutlich, dass Ärger im Anzug war. Aragorn hätte zwar noch gerne weiter zugehört, aber die Gefahr, zwischen die Kontrahenten zu geraten, war ihm dann doch zu groß. Das sollten die Erstgeborenen unter sich ausmachen. Hestia, naiv, aber nicht schwachsinnig, musste ähnlich empfinden, denn sie schoss noch an Aragorn vorbei und schien nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt zu kennen, als Galen zur Hand zu gehen.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um die schlafende Wahrsagerin, die Galen fast bis zur Nasenspitze in Decken gepackt hatte, marschbereit zu machen. Aragorn hob sie auf die Arme, wunderte sich, wie leicht sie trotz der zahllosen Kleiderschichten war und trug sie dann hinaus, nachdem Hestia wie eine Diebin in der Nacht am Zelteingang Wache gestanden hatte und ihm zuwinkte.

Elladan saß bereits wieder auf dem Wagen, nur Elrohir wartete noch vor dem Zelt.

„Geht Erestor doch alleine?" erkundigte sich Galen neugierig.

Elrohir zeigte ein schmales Lächeln. „Er holt unsere Pferde. Wir konnten ihn überzeugen, dass unsere Hilfe nicht zu unterschätzen ist."

Aragorn blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. „Wie das denn?"

„Frag nicht", war die Antwort. „Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie man mit ihm verhandelt."

o

o

**Shelley**: Hey, ich hab dich auch vermisst. Besonders auf der con, wenn ich das nochmal bemerken darf. Aber dieses Jahr bist du doch wieder dabei? Ich würde mir gerne mal wieder mit Met einen hinter die Binde gießen. + Also der Fluss wurde kurzerhand im Wege künstlerischer Freiheit umgeleitet. Zumindest der Seitenarm. Ansonsten lass ich es ja auch beim normalen Waldfluss, auf dem Thranduil mit seiner königlichen Barke rumschippert. Es passte so schön und richtig weiß ja keiner, ob der Palast nicht noch einen zweiten Zufluss hat. Dem alten Oropher und seinem Sohn wäre das doch zuzutrauen.

**Legenda**: jepp, sie schreibt wieder. Auch wenn sich alles gegen mich zu verschwören scheint und ich red nicht nur von dem totalen Serverausfall über mehrere Stunden, den ich heute morgen genießen durfte. Varya im Wald ist doch was Nettes, oder? Die erste Spinne ist schon hin. Jetzt schau ich mal, was da sonst noch so im Angebot ist. Der ein oder andere wilde Eber oder doch ein paar Fledermäuse grabe ich schon noch aus. Dann kann Thranduil nicht so sauer sein, wenn er sie wieder hat, sondern muss sich freuen, dass ihr nicht mehr passiert ist. Und Elrond wird das auch noch alles überstehen. Vielleicht solltest du ihm etwas Schokolade übrig lassen. Verdammt, da fällt mir wieder diese Story ein, die ich vor Urzeiten gelesen hab. Die Elben wurden ganz wuschig, wenn sie Schokolade bekamen. Und ich find die Story einfach nicht mehr.

**Lia**: Nein, Lia, du solltest gar nicht aufhören. Ich hatte sofort diese herrliche Familie vor Augen. Das gibt neues Leben in Bruchtal und Emi wäre ganz gut für Sulhin. Die wüsste schon, wie sie sie zum Schweigen bringt (im netten Sinne natürlich). Gilnín hat wirklich ein wenig mit sich zu kämpfen. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben, aber keiner lässt ihn. Vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme alle heil wieder nach Bruchtal zurück. Was ich allerdings weiß, dass Thranduil nicht mehr umkehren wird. Elrond muss alleine in die Schlacht. Tja, mal sehen, ob Celeborn es wieder gut macht.

**frenze**+lach+ eine Brille mit Gläsern wie Packeis? Den kannte ich noch nicht, aber er ist gut. Muss ich mir unbedingt merken. Celebrumm merk ich mir auch, der ist sogar noch besser. War mir klar, dass wir uns nicht mit Theorie aufhalten, sondern du es sofort am lebenden Objekt ausprobieren willst. Andererseits ist Glorfindel ja immer zu haben, wenn es um solche Experimente geht. So, jetzt mach ich einfach mal weiter. Irgendwie ertrag ich es nämlich auch nicht, eine halbfertige Story hier zu haben.

**Kaya Unazuki**: Danke für die Decke und den Teddy, das hilft. Eindeutig. Und ja, du hast Recht mit dem Fluss. Ich hab ihn mal eben lecker umgeleitet in einen Nebeneingang des Palastes. +hüstel+ künstlerische Freiheit sozusagen. War aber wirklich nur eine ganz winzige Umleitung. Ich hab eine ganze Weile über der Karte gebrütet und mir dann so gedacht, dass eine kleine Abzweigung ja wohl nicht schaden kann. Wie hätte ich sie auch sonst auf den glibberigen Sims gekriegt? Schwimmen kann ja sogar Maedcam.

**feanen**: hach, der Düsterwald ist so groß. Theoretisch könnten die beiden jahrelang aneinander vorbeirennen und würden sich nicht finden. Und wenn er alleine in den Palast kommt, müssten die sich da eigentlich schon wieder beruhigt haben. Hoffe ich, ich wollte doch so eine Szene mit Katzenjammer schreiben. +überleg+

**Annchen: **Ich hör nicht auf, ich bin nur langsam geworden. Irgendwie fehlt mir ein netter Stärkungstrank von Elrond. Noch besser wäre ein netter Stärkungselb so wie Haldir, der gute Junge. Aber nee, kommt ja keiner vorbei. Muss ich sie immer selber schön schreiben. Und das Wort-das-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hab ich schon vergessen. Ehrlich. Dafür hab ich deine höchstinteressante Theorie zu Thranduil gelesen. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass er mit Celeborn unter einer Decke steckt, nicht wahr? Verstehen die sich schon so gut? Mal sehen, was Thranduil noch so alles treibt. Ich sollte schon mal einen geeigneten Busch suchen, hinter dem ich ihn und ein paar hundert Elben versteckt kriege. Und ich hab die Addy eingegeben. Aragorn, der alte Schlawiner. Aber die Kommentare darunter waren auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ich häng ja noch immer an dem Bild für Lucy aus der MarySue. Meinst du, die Künstlerin würde es mir für meine Homepage ausleihen?


	22. Von Bienen und Blumen

**Disclaimer**: Dies ist eine Idee von mir, die auf den großartigen Ideen von J.R.R. Tolkien beruht. Jaja, klingt pompöser als es eigentlich ist. Ich schreibsel rum und verhunze sein Genie. Deswegen geht die Knete ja auch an ihn und mir bleibt nur der Spaß.

o

**A/N**: Amélie, du graue Eminenz, man hat dich für die Verleihung des Beta-Oscars vorgeschlagen. Meine Stimme hast du!

o

**A/NN**: Ich weiß, dass ich sehr lange mit diesem Kapitel im Rückstand bin. Einige haben es vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ich im April plötzlich krank geworden bin. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit hat sich dadurch einiges für mich geändert. Es ist zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich, um mal zu dramatischen Ausdrücken zu greifen, aber die Lacher bleiben einem auch im Hals stecken, wenn man sich nicht einmal mehr alleine die Schuhe zubinden kann…oder die Kaffeetasse halten…oder einfach nur alles weh tut, ob man nun steht, liegt, läuft oder sonst was macht.

Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn. Es geht jetzt wieder, perfekt ist es noch nicht, aber es gibt genug Medikamente, damit ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch fühle und den Kopf frei habe, hier weiter zu schreiben (und meine Finger die Tipperei auch länger als ein paar Minuten an einem Streifen mitmachen). Gelöst ist das Problem zwar noch nicht, aber ich kann inzwischen damit umgehen.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen und ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr die Geduld oder das Interesse verloren habt. Die Story beende ich jetzt trotzdem, weil ich die berühmten Unvollendeten hasse.

Für mich ist dieses Kapitel wie ein neuer Anfang und ich verzichte aus diesem Grund auch darauf, die Reviews im einzelnen zu beantworten. An alle, die die Story gelesen und mir mit ihren Tipps und Anmerkungen immer weitergeholfen haben, geht mein ganzer Dank. Wenn ihr es also nochmal mit mir versuchen wollt, wäre das einfach klasse.

o

**22. Kapitel: Von Bienen und Blumen**

o

„Gilnín?"

Die sanfte Stimme einer Elbin…wie lange war es nun her, dass dieser melodische Singsang, zu dem wirklich nur eine Elleth fähig war, ihn aus der Versunkenheit eines tiefen Schlafes gelockt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit, in der sich Luthiara über ihn gebeugt und dann ihre kirschfarbenen Lippen auf die seinen gedrückt hatte. Sie war nicht nur eine gute Freundin, sondern auch eine exzellente Kampfgefährtin gewesen. Immer zu einem Spaß aufgelegt und den körperlichen Freuden keineswegs abgeneigt. Gilnín ließ seinen Arm um ihre Taille gleiten und zog sie näher an sich. Aufseufzend gab er ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Gilnín!"

Der Traum verpuffte und Gilnín wurde aus den Tiefen seiner angenehmen Erinnerungen in die raue Wirklichkeit gerissen. Über ihn gebeugt und noch immer durch seinen Arm an ihn gefesselt schwebte ein vertrautes Gesicht, in dem smaragdgrüne Augen empört funkelten. „Varya?"

„Genau die!" knurrte sie und stemmte sich mit den Händen gegen seine Schultern. „Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt…"

Hastig zog er seinen Arm zurück und Varya rutschte von ihm weg. In sicherer Entfernung sprang sie auf die Füße und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.

„Dafür kastriert ihn Thranduil", prophezeite Tinnueden mit tiefer Befriedigung.

„Ruhe!" kommandierte die kleinste Elbin von allen mit königlicher Entschiedenheit. „Hier kastriert wenn überhaupt nur einer und das bin ich. Aber nicht jetzt. Gilnín, ich dachte, du hättest diese kleine Schwäche in den Griff bekommen?"

Und dann kam die Erinnerung zurück: Er hatte ihr helfen müssen, Gaellas' Stiefel zu retten. Sie konnten ihn nicht aufschneiden, denn für den Rest ihrer Reise brauchte der Wächter intaktes Schuhwerk an beiden Füßen. Gaellas hatte sich eine Zuckerstange zur Schmerzbekämpfung zwischen die Zähne geschoben, Tinnueden seine Schultern festgehalten und Varya mit einem festen Ruck den Pfeil aus seinem Unterschenkel gezogen. Gilníns Aufgabe war es gewesen, den Stiefel sofort vom Fuß zu streifen. Das war ihm auch noch gelungen. Eindeutig, denn er hielt ihn noch immer in der linken Hand. Doch dann war das Blut aus der Wunde geströmt. Ein Schwall dieser roten, lebentragenden Flüssigkeit, die nicht zu sehen sein sollte. Diese Farbe, die immer nur Unheil verkündete…

„Kann ich meinen Stiefel haben?" erkundigte sich Gaellas und kaute geräuschvoll auf den zersplitterten Überresten der Zuckerstange herum.

Errötend reichte ihm Gilnín den Stiefel und rappelte sich auf. Varya schüttelte nochmals leicht den Kopf und wandte sich dann ab, um die Hände gegen die Höhlenwand zu drücken, damit sie von dem steten Wasserstrom, der dort herabtropfte und in einer algenbedeckten Spalte wieder versickerte, abgespült wurden.

„Nehmt es nicht so tragisch", meinte Gaellas und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Das kann den Besten passieren. Tinnueden war auch ganz grün im Gesicht."

„Das ist nicht wahr", protestierte Thranduils Hofdame. „Das seltsame Licht hier täuscht."

Gilnín zwang sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln und zog es vor, sich ein Stück von den anderen zu entfernen. Noch etwas wackelig schlich er mit hochgezogenen Schultern in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, der nur wenig von dem Licht des kleinen Lagerfeuers erhellt wurde, das sie angezündet hatten. Er wollte allein sein, wenigstens einen Moment. Diese Ohnmacht hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen. Die letzten Jahre waren so hoffnungsvoll gewesen, dass er sich schon sicher gefühlt hatte. Müde setzte er sich auf den Boden und streckte die Beine aus. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Felswand, die Feuchtigkeit und die leicht seifige Algenschicht ignorierend.

„Du kannst kein Blut sehen?"

Gilnín zuckte zusammen und starrte in den Schatten zu seiner Rechten. Die Silhouette des zusammengekauerten Orks zeichnete sich im Dunkel ab. „Izak?"

„Wer sonst?" war die knurrige Gegenfrage. „Also, du kannst kein Blut ertragen. Das ist lustig."

„Ist es das?" Gilnín ersparte sich die Bemerkung, dass Izaks Artgenossen einen großen Anteil an dieser Schwäche hatten. Stumm beobachtete er eine Weile, wie sich seine übrigen Begleiter in der kleinen Höhle einrichteten, die sie endlich aufgestöbert hatten. Tinnueden versuchte, mit einer Handvoll Kräuter aus Varyas Tasche das Wasser aufzufrischen, das sie zuvor in einem kleinen Metalltopf aufgefangen hatte. Gaellas humpelte noch etwas steif umher, immer den Blick wachsam auf den höhergelegenen Eingang gerichtet, der sie recht wirksam vor einer Entdeckung schützte und Varya stocherte im Feuer herum.

„Die Höhle ist nicht gut", meinte Izak nach einer Weile. „Nur ein Eingang. Nicht gut."

„Leicht zu verteidigen", widersprach Gilnín mit erwachendem Interesse.

„Leicht zu verschließen von außen."

„Möchtest du jetzt lieber draußen im Wald sein?"

„Nein. Der Wald ist gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Ich mochte ihn nie."

„Du solltest dich dort heimisch fühlen."

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl."

Der nachdenkliche Klang in der heiseren Stimme des Orks weckte Gilníns Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um Izak genauer anzusehen. Der Ork hatte seine klapprige Gestalt in eine sicher nicht sehr bequeme Hockposition gefaltet. Seine Arme waren um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und sein Kinn ruhte darauf. Trotz des dichten Schattens hatte Gilnín jetzt keine Mühe mehr, ihn genauer zu erkennen. Er fragte sich, ob Izak wusste, dass ein schwaches Leuchten ihn umgab.

„Ihr habt mich verändert. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück." Damit war die Frage wohl beantwortet. „Ich spüre es und es ist schmerzhaft."

„Varya könnte dir…"

Izak unterbrach ihn mit einem kehligen Lachen. „Nicht körperlich, du Dummkopf. Das, was ihr unbedingt zum Leben bringen wollt, tötet mich."

„Du warst nicht glücklich bei den Orks", erinnerte ihn Gilnín etwas ratlos. Wie kam er dazu, sich so mit einem Ork zu unterhalten?

„Aber ich wollte leben." Izak deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Feuer. „Deine Königin wird sein Leben retten und meines dafür opfern. Sie sieht nicht danach aus, aber sie kann ihr Herz verhärten, bis es so kalt und schön funkelt wie die weißen Edelsteine, nach denen die Zwerge verrückt sind."

„Sie ist eine Ithildrim."

Izak legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Du kannst sie nicht mit den anderen Elben vergleichen, Izak. Sie wurde in Rhûnar geboren. Sie und die anderen ihrer Art sind vielleicht Iluvatars Hinweis an uns andere, dass man zum Überleben keine großen Körperkräfte oder eine besondere Geschichte braucht." Gilnín beobachtete Varya eine Weile gedankenverloren. Anfangs hatten sich die anderen Rhûna-Elben große Sorgen gemacht. Die Ithildrim-Kinder hatten einen so zarten und zerbrechlichen Eindruck gemacht, dass allen bei der Frage, wie diese Geschöpfe aus Mondlicht in der feindlichen Welt Rhûns überhaupt überleben sollten, der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getreten war. Einige hatten sogar vermutet, dass ihre Kinder vielleicht die Strafe zu tragen hatten für die Vermessenheit der Exilanten, ihre zerstörten Leben noch mit Nachkommen zu feiern. Sie waren schnell eines Besseren belehrt worden.

„Es ist ihr Wille."

Gilnín sah den Ork überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Es ist ihr Wille, der sie so hart macht", erklärte Izak. „Wunderst du dich? Ich hatte viel Zeit, um über euch nachzudenken. Eure Kerker sind nicht gerade voller Abwechslung. Vielleicht habe _ich_ auch gar nicht über euch nachgedacht, sondern er war es. Ach, ich bin müde. Lass mich schlafen."

Es war ihm eindeutig unangenehm, über den zu sprechen, der ihm vielleicht überhaupt sein Leben eingehaucht hatte. Nicht nur Izak selbst, sondern auch Gilnín hatte sich seine Gedanken über diese seltsame Verbindung von Ork und Elb gemacht. Er war noch zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis gekommen, aber vielleicht würde irgendwann der Elb eine Antwort haben, der in Izaks Hülle nur noch darauf lauerte, sich sein Leben zurück zu holen.

o

* * *

o

Sie hatten sich noch in der Nacht zum Waldrand hin abgesetzt. Dann waren sie ein Stück weiter in den Wald hineingewandert, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass die Tawarwaith nicht nur die Umgebung ihres Heeres durchstreiften, sondern Wachen in Zweiergruppen auch den Waldrand selbst. Und schließlich hatten sie sich noch ein weiteres Stück tiefer zwischen die alten Bäume mit ihren verflochtenen Kronen zurückgezogen, da die Tawarwaith an Gründlichkeit kaum zu übertreffen waren. Thranduils Krieger beließen es nämlich nicht beim Waldrand, sondern durchstreiften zu allem Überfluss auch noch die anderen Teile des Waldes. Diese Wachen gingen allerdings immer zu dritt.

Arwen, die nicht vorhatte, wegen dieser unerwarteten Vorsicht der Waldelben zuviel Zeit zu verlieren, besann sich auf ihren untrüglichen Orientierungssinn und setzte sich südwärts in Bewegung. Früher oder später mussten sie schließlich auf die Ostbucht stoßen und damit auch auf freies Gelände. Von dort konnten sie dann beruhigt Richtung Westen und Anduin weitermarschieren. Allerdings musste sie mittlerweile zugeben, dass der Düsterwald und ihr eigener Orientierungssinn offenbar nicht miteinander harmonierten. Entweder änderte der Wald dauernd seine Position oder ihr Orientierungssinn hatte entscheidende Probleme in einer Umgebung, in der die Baumkronen so dicht miteinander verwachsen waren, dass der Stand der Sonne bei Tag und die Sterne bei Nacht fehlten.

„Kann es sein, dass wir uns verlaufen haben?" Maedcam betrachtete kritisch den gespalteten Stamm einer dicken Eiche. „Ich könnte schwören, an diesem Baum waren wir schon einmal."

„Nicht heute."

„Aber gestern." Maedcam seufzte. „Wir _haben_ uns verlaufen, Arwen. Gib es zu."

_Nie im Leben_. „Wir müssen nur noch ein kleines Stück Richtung Süden."

„Und wo ist Süden?"

Das war zugegeben eine gute Frage. Arwen kaute etwas hilflos auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Dieser Wald wächst aber auch wirklich etwas dicht."

Maedcam starrte sie einen Moment an. „Soll das heißen, wir wissen nicht einmal, wie wir zu Thranduils Heer zurückkommen?"

„Das dürfte im Norden sein", antwortete Arwen kleinlaut.

Maedcam streifte ihre Packrolle ab, sah sich einen Moment suchend um und marschierte dann auf eine Buche mit tief bis zu den Boden reichenden Ästen zu.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich klettere jetzt nach oben in die Krone und sehe nach."

Zu ärgerlich, dass ihr dieser Einfall nicht gekommen war. Arwen griff sich Maedcams Packrolle und trottete hinter ihr her. „Soll ich nicht lieber da rauf klettern?"

„Noch bin ich eine Galadhel. Wir kennen uns mit Bäumen aus", war die grimmige Antwort. „Wenn ich nicht einmal einen lächerlichen Baum erklimmen kann, sollte ich mir Forlos sofort aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er wird ohnehin sehr wütend sein, schätze ich."

„Sicher nicht", tröstete Arwen mit mehr Überzeugung in der Stimme als im Herzen. „Forlos wird vor Stolz platzen, dass du das hier gemeistert hast."

Maedcam, die Hände schon auf einem niedrigen, aber dicken Ast, verharrte einen Moment. „Glaubst du?" erkundigte sie sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber sicher." _Nachdem_ _er zuerst dich und dann mich verprügelt hat_, ergänzte Arwen im Stillen und nickte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Gewöhnlich erhoben Eldar zwar nicht die Hand gegen andere ihrer Art, aber Forlos würde sicher eine Ausrede finden. Möglicherweise half ihm auch Elrond dabei, der zumindest während der bewegten Jugend ihrer Brüder bei besonders schwerwiegenden Verfehlungen Ohrfeigen noch nicht als Verstoß gegen die Gebote der Valar eingestuft hatte.

Vorsichtig, aber durchaus nicht ungeschickt, turnte Maedcam von einem Ast zum anderen und stieg dabei immer weiter hinauf, bis die Krone so dicht war, dass Arwen sie nicht länger sehen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich bin fast oben", erklang es durch das Geraschel.

Arwen lehnte sich gegen den knotigen Baumstamm und behielt pflichtschuldig ihre Umgebung im Auge. So fürchterlich fand sie den Düsterwald bislang eigentlich nicht. Lothlorien war zwar um einiges schöner und insbesondere heller, aber von den grauenhaften Gefahren, von denen alle immer redeten, hatte sie noch nichts bemerkt. Das gefährlichste, was ihnen bislang begegnet war, war ein schwarzes Eichhörnchen gewesen, das einige Schritte vor ihnen auf dem Waldboden gehockt und an irgendetwas herumgezerrt hatte. Das Tier war zwar ziemlich groß für seine Art gewesen, doch hatte es sie nur etwas überrascht angesehen und war dann davon gesprungen. Arwens Meinung über diese Kreatur hatte sich allerdings schlagartig geändert, nachdem sie weitergingen und feststellten, dass dieses Eichhörnchen nicht eine Nuss gefressen, sondern die Gedärme aus einem toten Kaninchen auf dem muffigen Waldboden verteilt hatte.

„Geschafft!" Triumph begleitete diesen Ausruf, dann war eine Weile Ruhe.

Unruhig wippte Arwen auf den Fußballen. „Was siehst du denn?"

„Wir haben schon fast wieder Abend, scheint mir."

„So spät?" wunderte sich Arwen. Düsterwald wurde ihr langsam unheimlich. Sie hätte schwören können, dass es früher Vormittag war. Waren sie tatsächlich einen halben Tag hier durch das Dämmerlicht geirrt? „Kannst du die Ostbucht entdecken?"

„Nein", war die enttäuschende Antwort. „Aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt, in welcher Richtung sie zu finden sein müsste. Ich komme wieder runter."

Arwen seufzte. Andererseits war es schon viel Wert, wenn sie überhaupt wieder die Himmelsrichtung kannten. Sie spähte in die Baumkrone hinein und wartete, dass sie endlich etwas von Maedcam zu sehen bekam. Über ihr raschelte es einige Male deutlich, zwischendurch summte es und schließlich zeigte sich mitten zwischen den dunkelgrünen Blättern eine erste Fußsohle. Die tastete unsicher in der Luft herum, um festen Halt zu bekommen. Das Problem kannte Arwen. Es war immer leicht, einen Baum hinaufzuklettern…oder eine Felswand wie in Bruchtal. Aber der Abstieg konnte ungleich schwieriger sein und zu großangelegten Rettungsmanövern verärgerter Elben wie zum Beispiel Glorfindel und Erestor führen, gefolgt von längeren Vorträgen Elronds über den Sinn und Unsinn von Kletterausflügen unreifer Elbinnen an den Talwänden.

„Weiter rechts", dirigierte Arwen, die sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass ballförmige, graue Gebilde an Ästen gewöhnlich nichts Gutes bedeuteten.

„Was summt hier so?" wollte Maedcam wissen, während ihr Fuß seltsamer Weise nach links tastete und sich dabei diesem grauen Ball immer mehr näherte, der an dem Ast hing.

„Nach rechts!" schrie Arwen.

„Das ist rechts!"

„Das ist links!"

„Von dir aus oder von mir aus?" Maedcams Stiefelsohle fand zielsicher die Stelle, an der der Ball mit dem Ast verklebt war. Das Summen wurde lauter, kleine dunkle Punkte strömten aus dem Ball. „Hier sind Bienen!"

Damit hatte sich die Frage erledigt, woher das Summen kam und welches rechts wohl gemeint war. „Jetzt klettere einfach!" riet Arwen ihr und grinste schadenfroh.

Zu ihrem Unglück machte Maedcam genau das und sie war dabei überaus energisch. Zuerst drehte sie ihren Fuß auf der Aufhängung des Bienenstocks, die sich unter dem zarten Elbenfuß verabschiedete. Als nächstes krabbelte sie hektisch die Äste hinab und schrie und fluchte in einer Art, die Arwen ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Allerdings waren Arwens Überlegungen zu Maedcams Sprachschatz eher oberflächlich, da sie mit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte, wie der Bienenstock von seiner Befestigung getrennt wurde und dann wie ein blasser Ball aus Pergament knisternd den Weg nach unten antrat. Dabei schlug er noch auf mehreren anderen Ästen auf und jedes Mal strömte eine neue Wolke Bienen aus dem Loch an seinem unteren Ende. Schließlich landete er direkt vor ihren Füßen im weichen Laub, was die gesamte Konstruktion aber nicht davon abhielt, aufzuplatzen wie ein reifer Kürbis.

Mitten in der größten Wolke Bienen, die nun ihr so rüde zerstörtes Heim verließ, kam Maedcam unten an. Entgegen jeder Tradition der Galadhrim war sie dabei weder elegant noch beeindruckend, sondern taumelte um sich schlagend zurück und fiel auf den Hosenboden. „Hilf mir!" kreischte sie und machte die ohnehin schon höchst empörten Insekten endgültig rasend.

Arwen, durch deren Adern das Blut von Maiar und großen Strategen floss, besann sich auf eine der ersten Lektionen, die sie von ihrem Vater gelernt hatte: _Wenn der Feind unschlagbar ist, versuch es gar nicht erst._ Sie packte Maedcam an der Hand, riss sie auf die Beine und rannte dann los. Erstgeborene können sehr schnell laufen, Bienen allerdings noch viel schneller fliegen. Arwen war schon nach den ersten Schritten völlig egal, in welche Richtung sie liefen, sie wollte nur noch weg. Zwar war ihre Kleidung widerstandsfähig genug, die Stacheln der Angreifer nicht bis auf ihre Haut durchzulassen, aber es gab genug freie Stellen an ihrem Körper, die nicht so geschützt waren. Sie spürte die Insekten auf ihrer Kopfhaut, im Gesicht und an den Händen und sie spürte auch, wie sie in den Kragen ihres Hemdes krabbelten und schmerzhaft ihre Stachel in ihren Hals bohrten.

Maedcam erging es noch schlimmer. Trotz ihrer Flucht schlug sie sich auf den Kopf und die Arme, ihr Gesicht war bereits mit anschwellenden roten Beulen übersät. Tränen strömten ihr aus den Augen, die nur noch schmale Schlitze waren, so verquollen waren ihre Lider.

„Sie geben nicht auf", jammerte Maedcam, als sie doch eine bereits beträchtliche Strecke zurückgelegt hatten und sie immer noch wütendes Summen begleitete.

„Nur noch ein Stück", versprach Arwen voller Hoffnung.

Es waren noch mehrere hundert Schritte, bis auch die letzte Verfolgerin aufgab. Beide Elbinnen sanken da zu Boden, wo sie stehen geblieben waren. Arwen fischte eine zerquetschte Biene aus ihrem Kragen und schleuderte das tote Tier mit letzter Kraft von sich. Alles schmerzte, sie fühlte, wie ihre Oberlippe anschwoll und auch ihr rechtes Ohr musste etwas abbekommen haben, denn sie hörte nur noch gedämpft auf dieser Seite. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und nach ihrem Vater gerufen. Er hatte eine kühlende Salbe gegen Bienenstiche, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Und er würde sie trösten, auch wenn er über soviel Dummheit verärgert sein würde.

„Ich will aus diesem schrecklichen Wald raus", heulte Arwen auf.

Maedcam sagte gar nichts mehr dazu, sondern wimmerte nur noch.

„Lea, Lea, wen haben wir denn da?" erklang eine fremde Stimme in ihrer Nähe.

Auf neues Unheil gefasst, aber zu erschöpft für eine Flucht, blinzelte Arwen die Tränen fort und starrte auf den schwarzweißen Vogel, der vor ihr über den Waldboden hüpfte. Das Tier blieb eine Armlänge vor ihr sitzen und betrachtete sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Sprechende Elstern waren jetzt einfach zuviel. Schwach machte sie eine Bewegung mit der Hand, um sie wegzuscheuchen.

„Lea, du erschreckst diese beiden zerzausten Schönheiten", erklang die Stimme erneut und diesmal trat aus dem Dunkel zwischen zwei Bäumen eine massige, wenn auch nicht sehr große Gestalt in einer dunkelbraunen Kutte. Der Mann stützte sich bei jedem Schritt auf einen knotigen hohen Stab. Die Elster flatterte hoch und landete auf einem kurzen Querast am oberen Ende des Stabes.

„Wir ergeben uns", flüsterte Maedcam. „_Ich_ ergebe mich jedenfalls. Arwen kann machen, was sie will."

„Und wem?" fragte der Mann belustigt. Er schlug die Kapuze seiner Kutte zurück und enthüllte ein pausbäckiges, von einem dichten, aber kurzen Bart eingerahmtes Gesicht unter einem ergrauten, wirren Lockenschopf. „Den Bienen, die Euch so zugerichtet haben?"

„Euch?" schlug Arwen vor, die einer Kapitulation auch nicht abgeneigt war.

„Zuviel der Ehre", kicherte er, bevor Mitleid seine Züge noch freundlicher machte. „Ich denke, Ihr begleitet mich, damit ich mich um Eure Bienenstiche kümmern kann. Über die Kapitulation verhandeln wir dann später."

Den beiden Elbinnen war alles recht, wenn nur das Brennen und die Schmerzen aufhören würden. Sie rappelte sich auf und stolperten auf den Mann zu. Der hatte inzwischen den Stab ein wenig zu sich herangezogen.

„Lea, meine Teure, such doch weiter nach den anderen, die man uns ankündigte", sagte er leise zu seiner Elster.

o

* * *

o

Der Wechsel vollzog sich so rasch und unauffällig, wie er auch beabsichtigt war. Das Heer der Waldelben hatte sich immer mehr an den Waldrand zurückgezogen, ohne seine Marschgeschwindigkeit oder Richtung dabei zu verändern. Nachdem am Vorabend das Lager direkt an der Baumgrenze aufgeschlagen worden war, sammelten sich am Morgen die wenigen verbliebenen Reiter um Thranduil und Legolas, die deutlich an ihrer Kleidung unter ihnen auszumachen waren. Thranduils Mithril-Krone leuchtete in der Morgensonne auf, als er das Zeichen gab, den schnellen Marsch nunmehr getrennt fortzusetzen. Die Reiterei gruppierte sich um König und Thronfolger, dann stoben ihre Pferde auf kurzen Befehl hin los, dicht am Waldrand, aber dennoch in einer Distanz, die Feinde gar nicht erst in Versuchung führen würde.

Die unberittenen Krieger teilten sich in mehrere kleinere Gruppen und strömten in nordöstlicher Richtung in den Wald hinein. Sie waren nun weit genug vom Herzen der Dunkelheit entfernt, die diesen Wald zu einer unberechenbaren Gefahr machte. Feinde lauerten zwar immer noch zwischen den mächtigen, alten Stämmen, aber die Tawarwaith-Krieger würden ihnen gewachsen sein. Für sie war es der kürzeste Weg zurück zu ihren Ansiedlungen weiter im Norden.

Schon kurz nach dem Aufbruchssignal zeugte nichts mehr davon, dass hier ein ganzes Heer sein Nachtlager gehabt hatte. Raben kreisten hoch über der Stelle, einige hefteten sich an die Fersen der Reiter, andere flogen noch ein Stück über den Wald, drehten dann aber ab Richtung Süden. Zwischen den Wipfeln des Düsterwaldes hausten Geschöpfe, die auch den Spähern der dunklen Festung gefährlich werden konnten.

Thranduil beobachtete die gefiederten Krieger des dunklen Herrschers aus dem sicheren Versteck einer dichten Baumkrone heraus. Abwesend fasste er sich an die Stirn. „Wenn er meine Krone verliert, lass ich ihm die Haut in Streifen vom Rücken ziehen."

In seiner Nähe lachte Legolas leise auf. „Das hast du ihm mehr als einmal gesagt. Ich glaube, dein Doppelgänger wird den Reif festbinden."

„Das sollte er auch." Thranduil grinste seinen Sohn an. „Dann lass es uns jetzt zu Ende bringen. Ich habe noch eine offene Rechnung mit Celeborn."

Legolas hangelte sich geschickt durch das Astwerk zu Boden. „Worüber beschwerst du dich?" fragte er dabei spöttisch. „Ihr habt den Plan gemeinsam gefasst. Er sollte diesen Streit doch vom Zaun brechen."

„Etwas weniger hätte auch genügt", grollte Thranduil halbherzig und schloss zu ihm auf. „Hast du gesehen, wie seine Augen leuchteten, als er mich beleidigt hat? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir verwandt sind."

„Mir scheint, damit stehst du recht alleine da."

„Sohn, diese Ironie hast du nicht von mir."

„Auf gar keinen Fall."

Am Fuß des Baumes wurden sie bereits von einer größeren Gruppe ihrer Krieger erwartet. Zufrieden erkannte Thranduil in den Gesichtern der Elben den ihnen immer zu eigenen Kampfwillen, der in den letzten Tagen ein wenig verblasst war. Nur wenige waren in den Plan eingeweiht gewesen und zu strengem Stillschweigen verpflichtet worden. Der Rest seiner Krieger hatte unter dem plötzlichen Aufbruch aus dem Heerlager Elronds gelitten, auch wenn sie die Entscheidung ihres Königs nicht in Frage gestellt hatten. Der angebliche Streit zwischen Thranduil und Forlos, der mit der Trennung der Reiterei geendet hatte, war noch dazu gekommen. Das Ehrgefühl der Tawarwaith war stark ausgeprägt. Die Vorstellung, sich einer Verpflichtung und einer Schlacht an der Seite der anderen Elbenvölker zu entziehen, hatte ihre Gemüter belastet und nur die straffe Disziplin des Heeres hatte Unruhe in den letzten Tagen verhindert. Nun, da sie wussten, welche Rolle sie eigentlich zu spielen hatten, war die alte Kraft und Selbstsicherheit wieder da.

„Also dann", Thranduil nickte seinen Kriegern zu, „wir müssen die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Elrond braucht uns."

Das große Heer hatte sich in Gruppen zu je dreißig Krieger aufgeteilt, die alle nach dem Ablenkungsmanöver für die Späher Saurons im Schutz des Waldes nun in südlicher Richtung von ihrer bisherigen Marschroute abschwenkten. Sie marschierten in einer lockeren Linie und nur durch Meldeläufer untereinander verbunden. Erst weit im Süden würde sich das Tawarwaith-Heer wieder formieren. Thranduil hatte keine Bedenken gegen diese Strategie, sie stammte immerhin von ihm selber. Im Düsterwald bewegte man sich nicht in einem großen Pulk, ohne übermäßig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Erfahrungsgemäß hatten kleinere Gruppen sehr viel größere Aussichten, unbeschadet einen Abstecher in diesen Teil des Waldes zu überstehen, als Truppen von aufgeblasener Stärke.

Angesichts der verstrichenen Zeit für dieses Ablenkungsmanöver verzichteten die Waldelben darauf, sich am Abend dieses Tages ein Lager zu suchen. Nachts war der Wald noch gefährlicher, was schon fast unglaublich klang, aber sie marschierten dennoch weiter. Thranduil und Legolas liefen stumm nebeneinander her. Vater und Sohn verstanden auch ohne Worte, was den jeweils anderen bewegte. Thranduil streifte gelegentlich seinen Sohn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Er würde Seite an Seite mit ihm kämpfen. In einer Schlacht, deren Ausgang trotz dieser Finte mehr als zweifelhaft war. Einen Moment war er versucht, Legolas die Rückkehr in den Palast zu befehlen. Thranduil lächelte bei dem Gedanken voller Selbstironie. Ähnliches musste Oropher empfunden haben vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Celeborn hatte ihm einen Gefallen getan, auch wenn Thranduil seinem Cousin dennoch irgendwann in naher Zukunft dafür noch eine Abreibung verpassen würde.

„Ich werde nicht umkehren", erklang Legolas' ruhige Stimme mitten in diese Überlegungen.

„Man sollte meinen, in deinen Adern fließt Noldor-Blut", brummte Thranduil ertappt.

Sein Sohn lächelte nur harmlos. Er hatte ohnehin keine Gelegenheit mehr zu einer Antwort. Einer der Meldeläufer näherte sich ihnen, blutige kleine Wunden im Gesicht.

„Eine der Gruppen traf auf Mordor-Falter", erklärte er mit einem Achselzucken.

„Verluste?" erkundigte sich Thranduil, ohne auch nur einen Moment in seinen Schritten zu stocken. Mordor-Falter konnten die Tawarwaith nicht mehr schrecken.

„Nein." Der Elb brachte es fertig, im Lauf eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. „Dank des Mittels unserer Königin konnten sie uns nicht in Schlaf versetzen. Nur ein wenig beißen, aber es gibt Schlimmeres."

„Den Geruch des legendären Mittels zum Beispiel", nickte Thranduil und schauderte bei der Erkenntnis, dass er schließlich ebenso roch. Sie alle hatten sich damit übergossen, als sie den Wald betreten hatten.

„Zumindest färbt es nicht lila", kam es von Legolas. „Denkst du, der Palast steht noch, wenn wir heimkommen?"

„Sohn! Man kann Unglück auch herbeireden!"

„Hoheit." Der Meldeläufer räusperte sich. „Ich soll Euch mitteilen, dass wir verfolgt werden. Die Läufer einiger anderer Gruppen haben es ebenfalls bemerkt."

Unwillkürlich ließ Thranduil seinen Blick durch die Dunkelheit wandern. „Spinnen?"

Der Meldeläufer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Orks?" forschte Legolas.

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

„Wollt Ihr mit Eurem König ein Ratespiel beginnen?" knurrte Thranduil am Ende seiner Geduld. „Wollt Ihr das _wirklich_?"

„Nichts läge mir ferner", beteuerte der Krieger hastig. „Es ist nur – wir kennen unseren Verfolger nicht. Wir haben ihn nicht einmal richtig gesehen, nur einen Schatten."

„Was hier ja eine Seltenheit ist", murmelte Legolas boshaft.

„Ein großer Schatten und sehr schnell. Er greift nicht an und er bewegt sich in westlicher Richtung."

„Haltet die Augen offen", seufzte Thranduil. „Wenn er westlich zieht, werden wir ihn wohl früher oder später treffen."

Eine weitere Verbeugung und der Bote machte sich wieder davon. Thranduil verschwendete nicht sehr viele Gedanken an diese Nachricht. Düsterwald war ein Reich der Schatten geworden. Einer mehr oder weniger würde das Unheil nicht wirklich schlimmer machen. Außerdem hatte der Meldeläufer berichtet, dass diese Erscheinung niemanden angegriffen hatte. Das war für Düsterwald-Verhältnisse schon fast ein Friedensangebot. Andererseits…

„Es sei denn, er spart sich seine Kräfte für ein ganz besonderes Ziel auf", kam es von Legolas.

Thranduil schnaubte. „Hör auf damit! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du von meinem Blut bist. Woher in Erus Namen hast du also die Gabe, Gedanken anderer zu lesen?"

„Vielleicht sind wir uns einfach zu ähnlich", schmunzelte sein Sohn.

„Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf."

„Es soll Leute geben, die das anders sehen", stichelte Legolas.

Thranduil streifte unwillig eine Dornenranke von seinem Oberarm. Dieses Gewächs hatte eindeutig nach ihm gegriffen oder wie auch immer man die Bewegungen der verfluchten Lebewesen in diesem Teil des Waldes nennen wollte. „Darunter ist niemand, der für mich von Belang wäre."

„Ich weiß, Adar, ich weiß", lachte sein Sohn unterdrückt.

Bevor Thranduil nachforschen konnte, was daran so heiter sein sollte, brach vor ihm Unruhe aus. Einige der Krieger, die dort die erste Linie bildeten, hoben ihre Waffen. Suchend wandten sich ihre Köpfe von links nach rechts.

„Vor uns", rief einer von ihnen. „Ein Schatten!"

Thranduil hörte, wie Legolas seine Langmesser aus den Scheiden am Rücken zog, während er selber ebenfalls zu seinem Schwert griff. Die Annäherung war fühlbar, auch wenn sie zu Thranduils Irritation in ihm nicht die übliche Gewissheit von Gefahr auslöste. Thranduil vertraute seinen Instinkten gewöhnlich, doch diesmal schlich sich Verunsicherung ein. Alle waren nun stehen geblieben und warteten mit gezogenen Waffen darauf, dass der Schatten sich ihnen enthüllte. Elbenaugen konnten auch bei wenig Licht noch sehr genau sehen, nur völlige Dunkelheit war eine Grenze ihrer Fähigkeiten. Die Einzelheiten ihrer Umgebung waren deutlich auszumachen. Ein dichtes Waldstück, gefüllt mit alten, unwilligen Bäumen, das Unterholz an einigen Stellen so dicht, dass ein Durchkommen fast unmöglich war. Für einen Sterblichen hätte die Ahnung von Mondlicht, das sich durch die wenigen Lücken im Blätterdach der Baumkronen stahl, nicht ausgereicht, um auch nur die Hand vor Augen zu erkennen. Den Elben war es jedoch genug. Der Schatten war groß und wo er sich vor dem schwach sichtbaren Hintergrund bewegte, schien das Licht endgültig zu fliehen. Pfeile flogen, doch dieses Wesen, was auch immer es sein mochte, war viel zu schnell.

Thranduil biss die Zähne zusammen und fasste sein Schwert fester. Es griff die Bogenschützen nicht an, sondern drängte einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch. Als sich ihm zwei Krieger in der zweiten Verteidigungsreihe entgegenstellten, flogen sie im nächsten Moment im hohen Bogen in das dornige Unterholz. Die Richtung, anfangs noch unklar, wurde immer eindeutiger: der Schatten hielt direkt auf den König und den Thronfolger zu. Der Gedanke war noch nicht zu Ende gedachte, da war er auch schon bei ihnen. Thranduil erhielt einen harten Schlag in die Seite und taumelte von seinem Sohn weg. Voller Entsetzen musste er zusehen, wie sich die dunkle Masse über Legolas senkte. Seine Krieger schrieen durcheinander, sie schlossen einen Ring um den dunklen Fleck. Einer half Thranduil wieder auf die Füße. Von einem Fluch begleitet brüllte Thranduil einen Befehl an die Bogenschützen, ihre Waffen zu senken. Sie konnten nicht wissen, wo Legolas sich in dieser dunklen Wolke befand. Das Risiko, ihn zu treffen, war einfach zu groß.

Thranduil ließ sein Schwert fallen und zog sein Jagdmesser aus dem Gürtel. Er würde dieses Ding von seinem Sohn herunterschneiden und wenn es das Letzte war, was er in seinem Leben tat.

„Hörst du wohl auf!"

Der Elbenkönig stockte verblüfft in seinen Schritten. Das war Legolas' Stimme gewesen, mitten in dieser dunklen Wolke und sie klang keineswegs wie ein Elb, der um sein Leben kämpfte.

„Sofort runter von mir!"

Die Wolke machte eine Art Hüpfer zur Seite und Legolas wurde wieder sichtbar. Er lag rücklings auf dem Boden, die Langmesser neben ihm und sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung. Zerzaust richtete er sich auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. Von einer Ahnung beflügelt, die so dunkel war wie dieser Schatten, stellte sich Thranduil neben ihn und bedeutete seinen Kriegern, an ihren Plätzen zu bleiben. Er musterte diesen lichtlosen Fleck einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und holte tief Luft. „Das war nicht komisch. Hörst du?"

Aus dem Nichts fuhr ein Windstoß durch die Baumkronen, erfasste den Schatten und zerfetzte die Schwärze um ihren Angreifer herum. Einige der Krieger stöhnten, andere grinsten nur, als sich das Geheimnis endgültig lüftete.

„Er macht, was er will", murmelte Legolas entschuldigend, um sofort das Gesicht zu verziehen, als ihn Ionnin freudig annieste.

„Nicht nur er", sagte Thranduil gedehnt und konzentrierte sich mehr auf das weiße Eichhörnchen, das mitten auf dem Kopf des Bergsalamanders hockte. „Ich nehme an, du hast deinen Grund, ausgerechnet jetzt wieder aufzutauchen."

Kluge, uralte Augen tauchten ein in seinen Blick und schlossen für einen Moment, kürzer als ein Atemzug, eine Verbindung. So viel stürzte auf Thranduil ein, dass er nicht wirklich alles erfassen konnte. Er spürte eine alte Schuld, Chaos, Heiterkeit und Gefahr und über allem lag der Rat, auf seinem Weg in die Schlacht zuvor einen alten Bekannten aufzusuchen.

„Jetzt ist aber genug!" unterbrach Legolas' empörter Schrei diese Verbindung. Mit beiden Händen versuchte er, Ionnins feuchte, blaue Zunge von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Das weiße Eichhörnchen legte noch einmal den Kopf schief, blinzelte Thranduil zu und verschwand dann mit langen Sätzen im Wald. Seufzend steckte Thranduil sein Jagdmesser weg und nahm sein Schwert von einem der Krieger in Empfang. So war dieses Geschöpf immer: rätselhaft und von einem höchst eigentümlichen Humor begleitet. Es wunderte ihn nur, dass es nun nach so vielen Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war und auch noch den Bergsalamander auf seinem Weg durch den Düsterwald geschützt hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht im Palast?" schimpfte Legolas, während er sich aufrappelte und modrige Blätter von seiner Kleidung klopfte. „Du solltest doch auf Varya aufpassen."

Thranduils Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen. Die Vorstellung alleine, dass diese verspielte Echse auf seine nicht minder verspielte Königin achtete, konnte nur Legolas ernst lassen. Wie zum Beweis schlängelte sich Ionnin hinter seinen Sohn, nieste nochmals in dessen Rücken und schubste ihn dann an. Legolas stolperte drei Schritte nach vorne und hob zu einer neuen Schimpftirade an. Eine Handbewegung von Thranduil stoppte ihn. „Im Moment scheint er eher auf uns aufpassen zu wollen. Wir schicken Meldeläufer aus, dass die Truppen noch einen Tagesmarsch wie geplant weiter vorrücken und dann auf weitere Befehle warten sollen."

„Und wir?"

„Wir werden einen Abstecher machen und jemanden besuchen, der uns wohl schon erwartet."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Deswegen bin ich auch der König", grinste Thranduil boshaft.

o

* * *

o

Rúmil legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachtete misstrauisch die Crebain, die über ihnen ihre Runden zogen. „Sie verfolgen uns."

„Sie verfolgen im Moment jeden Elb", wischte Leiloss seinen Einwand beiseite.

„Und sie werden mehr."

„Du bist ein richtiger Schwarzseher, Rúmil", lachte sie und strich sich eine lange, silberne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Rúmil unterdrückte nur schwer einen hingerissenen Seufzer. Zum Glück war Haldir nicht in der Nähe, um ihn wieder mit seinem fürchterlichen Hauptmann-Blick anzusehen, weil er seine Pflichten vernachlässigte. Pflichten wie die, Leiloss heil über die Ebene zu Thranduils Heer zu bringen, damit man Elronds Tochter und Forlos' Zukünftige wieder in Sicherheit an den Anduin bringen konnte.

Lord Celeborn hatte ihnen genaue Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie am schnellsten auf den Waldelbenkönig treffen konnten. Das bedeutete im Grunde, dass sie der Spur gefolgt waren, die Forlos' Krieger auf dem Rückweg zum Heerlager mit ihren Pferden hinterlassen hatten. Allerdings war diese Spur abgebrochen, nachdem sie sich in streng nordöstlicher Linie dem Rand des Düsterwaldes genähert hatten. Sie hatten erst vor einer guten Stunde eine kurze Rast an dem Ort gemacht, an dem sich wohl die scheinbar Abtrünnigen aus dem Heer gelöst hatten und waren nun darauf angewiesen, am Waldrand entlang nach Norden weiterzureiten.

Rúmil war nicht glücklich mit diesem Auftrag. Eigentlich hätte er es sein sollen, denn die Gelegenheit, einige Tage ganz alleine mit der Liebe seines Lebens zu verbringen, war im ersten Augenblick geeignet gewesen, ihn fast wie einen Schwachsinnigen grinsen zu lassen. Erst Haldirs böse gezischte Ermahnung und ein spöttischer Blick von Orophin hatten das Hochgefühl verfliegen lassen. Und nun ritt er die ganze Zeit hinter, neben oder vor der Ithildrim und kam kaum dazu, einige Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Selbst bei ihren kurzen Pausen, die eher dazu dienten, dass sich ihre Pferde erholten, hatte sich einfach noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, Leiloss zu erklären, wie es um ihn stand. Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, dass er sie anbetete? War sie vielleicht doch noch zu jung dafür?

Entschlossen schob Rúmil diese Bedenken, die seine innere Stimme in einem Tonfall vortrug, der dem seines ältesten Bruders bedenklich ähnlich war, einfach beiseite. Es würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit finden. Später, wenn sie ihre Mission erfüllt hatten.

„Rúmil…" Nun offenbar doch beunruhigt hatte auch Leiloss den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte hoch in den strahlend blauen Himmel, vor dem sich der pechschwarze Vogelschwarm bewegte. „Es werden doch recht viele."

Alarmiert folgte er wieder ihrem Blick. Das war nicht mehr die übliche Ansammlung von gefiederten Spähern, mit denen die Festung schon seit ihrem Überschreiten des Anduin den Feind beobachtete. Der Crebain-Schwarm war seit dem Morgen mindestens um das Dreifache angewachsen. Die großen Krähenvögel kreisten zwar immer noch in ihrer üblichen Art über ihnen, aber sie flogen enger beieinander, als wollten sie sich sammeln.

„Zu viele!" knurrte er und wandte rasch den Kopf, um nach einem geschützten Ort Ausschau zu halten.

„Glaubst du, sie greifen uns an?" fragte Leiloss und für einen Moment brach ihre Furcht mit einem leichten Zittern in ihrer Stimme durch.

Rúmil sah sie einen Moment an. „Ich denke schon."

„Gegen einen Vogelschwarm können wir uns aber nicht verteidigen."

„Wir können fliehen."

„Ich will nicht hier in diesen Wald!"

„Willst du in Fetzen gerissen werden?" Erus Licht, sie war wirklich noch sehr jung. Ganz so Unrecht hatte Haldir nicht.

Einen Moment schien sie ihm widersprechen zu wollen, doch dann verzog sie das Gesicht. „Aber nicht so weit rein. Dieser Wald ist fürchterlich."

„Die Crebain auch", brummte er und bedeutete seinem Pferd, in einer scharfen Kurve nach Osten abzuschwenken.

Es war, als hätten die Crebain nur darauf gewartet, dass die Elben sich zur Flucht wendeten. Das Flügelrauschen schwoll an, der Schwarm zog sich zu einer Art Speerspitze am Himmel zusammen und stieß dann auf sie nieder. Die beiden Pferde, sicher nicht schwach in ihren Nerven, rissen die Augen auf und hielten im gestreckten Galopp auf den Waldrand zu. Rúmil duckte sich tief über den Hals seines Pferdes und hoffte nur, dass sie rechtzeitig das dichte Blätterdach erreichten.

Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne die Angreifer gemacht. Er und Leiloss verschwanden in einem Wirbel schwarzer Federn, die irgendwie schimmelig rochen, harte Schnäbel hackten auf ihn ein, scharfe Krallen rissen an seinen Haaren und seinen Waffen. Rúmil fürchtete zwar noch nicht akut um sein Leben, aber schmerzhaft und unangenehm war es dennoch. Außerdem kreischte ganz in seiner Nähe Leiloss vor Wut und Schmerzen, während sie wild um sich schlug.

„Reite!" schrie er sie an.

Das tat sie zwar, aber ihre Schreie wurden zu einer Flut wilder Beschimpfungen, die so ziemlich jeden betrafen, ausgenommen natürlich Lord Celeborn und Haldir. Über die Ungerechtigkeit würde Rúmil sich später noch ärgern. Erstmal war er nur froh, dass sie endlich den Waldrand erreichten. Einige seiner Verfolger rauschten im Eifer des Gefechts gegen die Äste, andere hingegen waren ungleich hartnäckiger. Sie verlegten sich darauf, auch die Pferde anzugreifen. Rúmil war nicht einmal verwundert, als sein Pferd schließlich in einem Panikanfall einfach stehen blieb. Dabei konnte er sich noch halten, aber als es bockte und ihn mit dem Hinterkopf unter einen niedrigen Ast stieß, war es mit der Körperbeherrschung dann auch vorbei und er landete auf dem Boden. Mit leisem Bedauern bemerkte er, dass sich das Reittier tiefer zwischen die Bäume flüchtete. Ein Teil der Angreifer verfolgte dieses doch recht große Ziel. Den Rest vertrieb Rúmil mit einigen gezielten Schwerthieben.

Erst dann hatte er die Gelegenheit, sich um seine Begleiterin zu kümmern. Zum Glück war ihr Pferd nur wenig nervenstärker gewesen und er fand Leiloss blutig, zerzaust und fürchterlich aufgebracht einige Dutzend Schritte tiefer im Wald.

„Rúmil!" rief sie und überfiel ihn mit einer willkommenen, aber leider viel zu kurzen Umarmung, bevor sie wieder zurücktrat und sich trotzig über das Gesicht wischte. Tränen vermischten sich mit Blut und mitten in dieser rötlichen Maske glitzerten ihre Smaragdaugen wie grüne Feuer. „Geht es dir gut?"

Wie gut konnte es einem Elben nach dieser Umarmung gehen? „Mir ist nichts passiert."

„Du blutest."

„Du auch, Meldis."

„Ich weiß", nörgelte sie und wischte an den dunklen Flecken auf ihren ehedem makellos hellgrauen Wildlederhandschuhen herum. „Was tun wir denn jetzt?"

Rúmil sah über ihren Kopf hinweg auf die Überreste eines umgestürzten Baumstammes. Eine große Elster saß dort und betrachtete gelangweilt die beiden Besucher. „Wir sollten uns hier besser wieder zurückziehen."

Die Elster schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oder wir gehen tiefer in den Wald."

Diesmal wog der Vogel bedächtig den Kopf. So ganz schien ihm der Vorschlag aber doch noch nicht zu gefallen.

„Wir könnten uns auch am Waldrand entlang vorarbeiten, bis wir Thranduils Heer im Norden erreichen."

Die Elster verdrehte die Augen, fiel auf den Rücken und streckte die Beine in die Luft. Das war dann also die schlechteste aller Möglichkeiten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir nichts getan hast?" erkundigte sich Leiloss irritiert.

Rúmil seufzte, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie um. Die Elster stand wieder und breitete die schön gezeichneten Schwingen aus. „Ich unterhalte mich mit ihr dort."

„Kennst du sie?" Freundlich winkte die Ithildrim dem Vogel zu.

Rúmil lächelte. Genau das war der Grund, warum er Leiloss so liebte. Rhûnar-Elben waren immer bereit, auch das merkwürdigste Geschehen zu akzeptieren. „Nein, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie uns feindlich gesonnen ist."

„Gut, dann folgen wir ihr", beschloss das zerzauste Geschöpf vor ihm, als die Elster über den Baumstamm hüpfte. „Schlechter kann es kaum noch werden."

Er verdrehte über soviel Gutgläubigkeit die Augen, gab ihr aber dennoch einen freundlichen Stoß und trabte dann hinter ihr her. Thranduils Heer würden sie ohnehin nicht mehr so schnell erreichen können. Nun war wichtiger, wenigstens Leiloss in Sicherheit zu bringen.

o

* * *

o

Wenn man den Legenden der Sterblichen Glauben schenken wollte, dann schliefen Elben nicht. Sie _ruhten_ oder _meditierten_ oder _versenkten_ sich… Ursache dieser Gerüchte, die den Nimbus des Geheimnisvollen noch verstärkten, war die schlichte Angewohnheit der Elben, im Schlaf nicht die Augen zu schließen. Tatsächlich konnten Elben zwar meditieren oder auch ruhen, aber sie konnten auch genauso gut einfach nur schlafen, wenn sie denn erschöpft genug waren.

Varya hatte einen Grad der Erschöpfung erreicht, der jede Art von Meditation zu einer kaum zu bewältigenden Kraftanstrengung gemacht hätte. Also wählte sie die angenehmere Alternative des Schlafes und blendete einfach aus, dass sie sich in einer feuchten, ungemütlichen Höhle mitten im Düsterwald befand. Wenn Elben schliefen, konnten sie selbstverständlich auch träumen. Varyas Traum zeigte einige wirre Züge, wie dies Träumen im Gegensatz zu Meditationen eben zu eigen war, beinhaltete aber auch streckenweise Erinnerungen an die eine oder andere Nacht in den Armen ihres Königs, in einem sauberen, trockenen und breiten Bett im Palast.

Gerade als der Thranduil aus ihrem Traum mit den Fingerspitzen die Spur ihrer Wirbelsäule erkundete, drang ein Geräusch an ihr Ohr, das sofort den Traum-Thranduil in das Reich ihrer Erinnerungen und Wunschträume zurückschickte und jede Benommenheit vertrieb. Ihre leicht gesenkten Lider hoben sich und sie starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Das Feuer war fast verloschen, nur noch die Überreste einiger Äste glommen in dem Steinkreis, den sie in der Nähe des Höhlenausgangs zurechtgelegt hatten. Die Algen an den Wänden schimmerten leicht grünlich und vom Höhleneingang selber kam so wenig Licht, dass es als vernachlässigenswerte Größe betrachtet werden konnte.

Im Hintergrund der Höhle kauerte Izak und schnarchte leise. Neben ihm saß noch immer Gilnín und wirkte selbst im Schlaf angespannt. Der arme Kerl hatte einiges mitgemacht und Varya nahm ihm den Kuss nicht übel. Ab und an belebte es die Seele, mit soviel Leidenschaft geküsst zu werden. Thranduil sollte es nur besser nicht erfahren.

Unterhalb des Höhleneingangs hatte sich Gaellas zusammengerollt. Er war von ihnen allen wohl am müdesten, denn auf ihm lastete die ganze Verantwortung, die Flüchtlinge heil an ein Ziel zu bringen, das noch nicht so ganz klar war. Die Pfeilwunde am Bein war zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber Varya konnte sich bessere Umstände vorstellen, unter denen sie gut und schnell verheilen würde. Auch ihr waren in dieser Lage Grenzen gesetzt. Natürlich hätte sie noch einiges mehr tun können, sich aber dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen gehalten. Nein, sie hatte das getan, was sie im Augenblick vermochte. Wer wusste schon, wie viel Kraft sie in den nächsten Tagen noch brauchen würde, wenn es womöglich wirklich um das Leben eines ihrer Begleiter ging?

Wieder war das Geräusch zu hören. Es klang, als würde ein alter Lappen ausgeschlagen, kam vom Höhleneingang und wurde einen Moment lang lauter, bevor es mit einem leisen Kratzen auf dem Fels an der Höhlendecke seinen Abschluss fand. Varya schluckte und sah widerstrebend nach oben.

Die Schatten über ihr waren selbst für sie undurchdringlich. Da sie aber leider bereits ahnte, was es zu bedeuten hatte, stand sie langsam auf und setzte geräuschlos einen Fuß vor den anderen, um die anderen aufzuwecken. Mitten in diesem Vorhaben hielt sie irritiert inne und starrte hinauf zum Höhleneingang. Theoretisch sollte dort Tinnueden Wache halten und wenn sie sich nicht stark täuschte, war die zusammengesunkene Gestalt dort oben tatsächlich die Hofdame. Von den Legenden über den mystischen Elbenschlaf meilenweit entfernt, deutete das leicht nasale Geräusch darauf hin, dass die Elbin genauso schnarchte wie der Ork.

_Wenn wir es jemals in den Palast zurückschaffen, landet sie mit einem Wischmopp in der Küche,_ schwor sich Varya und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie erreichte als ersten den Ork. Izak schlief nicht mehr, auch wenn er noch diese schnaufenden Geräusche von sich gab. Inzwischen mehr Gold als Rot leuchteten seine Augen im schwachen Licht der Höhle.

„Izak…" begann sie sehr leise.

„Ich weiß", zischelte er zurück. „Wir haben uns die falsche Höhle ausgesucht."

Varya seufzte still. „Meinst du, es kommen noch mehr?"

„Hunderte", war die nicht sehr beruhigende Antwort.

„Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

„Ich wecke Gilnín."

Sie nickte nur und schlich gebückt zu Gaellas. Er musste wirklich erschöpft sein, denn nur ihre Hand auf seinem Mund verhinderte, dass er mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Bevor sie etwas erklären musste, flogen gleich zwei der großen Fledermäuse zu ihrem Schlafquartier an der Höhlendecke ein. Gaellas' Augen wurden groß und ein Funken von Verzweiflung glomm kurz auf.

„Raus hier", flüsterte er, kaum hatte sie die Hand wieder von seinen Lippen gezogen. „Tinnueden drehe ich den Hals um."

„Später", tröstete ihn Varya und zog ihn hoch. „Aber dann helfe ich gerne dabei."

Die Hofdame schlief. Sie schlief solange, bis Gaellas oben am Höhleneingang bei ihr ankam. Er erdrosselte sie zwar nicht, drückte ihr aber so fest die Hand auf den Mund, dass es doch Ähnlichkeit mit Ersticken hatte. Varyas Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Sie war fast gleich auf mit Gaellas und verschaffte sich wenigstens etwas Genugtuung, indem sie Tinnueden am Arm packte und mit sich hinaus aus der Höhle riss. Sie gerieten mitten hinein in den anfliegenden Hauptschwarm der Fledermäuse, fielen aber sofort den steilen Abhang herunter und rutschten ineinander verheddert solange über den moosbedeckten Fels, bis eine mächtige Eiche sie stoppte. Varya strampelte sich rücksichtslos von ihrer Hofdame frei und versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Eine ledrige, schwarze Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich. Izak legte ein hohes Tempo vor und ließ sie keinen Moment los, während sie durch den lichtlosen Wald hasteten. Hinter sich hörte sie ihre Begleiter, Tinnueden heulte wie ein kleines Kind und über dem ganzen war das Rauschen der einfliegenden Fledermäuse zu hören.

Endlich hielt Izak an. Außer Atem beugte sich Varya etwas vor und versuchte, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie hatte seit Tagen zu wenig geschlafen, gegessen und getrunken. Sie war krank vor Sorge um Thranduil und war öfter auf der Flucht gewesen als in einem ganzen Jahrzehnt zusammen. Mit offenen Sinnen, ohne die Wachsamkeit, die keinem Elben sonst verloren ging, richtete sie sich wieder auf und wandte sich dem Ork neben ihr zu.

Izak war verschwunden. Ausgelöscht von einem Wesen, dem sie so noch nie begegnet war. Eine schlanke Gestalt stand statt seiner neben ihr. Nicht wirklich und doch vorhanden. Es war schwer, Einzelheiten auszumachen, denn die ganze Erscheinung hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Glasmalerei, durch die flackerndes Kerzenlicht fiel. Fremdartig in seiner Kleidung und elegant in seinen Bewegungen legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und verneigte sich leicht. Ein für sie nicht fühlbarer Windhauch bewegte seinen knielangen Umhang und spielte mit den langen goldblonden Haaren, die ohne jeden Schmuck waren. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie konnte kein Wort verstehen, auch wenn sie wusste, was er von ihr erflehte.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen", stöhnte sie gequält.

Ein Lächeln, so schön und melancholisch, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb, glitt über seine Züge.

„Dein Name", verlangte sie eindringlich. „Sag mir deinen Namen!"

„Izak! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

Varya blinzelte und starrte verwirrt in das vertraute, hässliche Gesicht des Orks. Ihr blieb keine Zeit, sich weiter über diese Begebenheit zu wundern, die offenbar völlig an Izak vorbeigegangen war. Gilnín, Gaellas und Tinnueden hatten endlich zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. Tinnueden heulte immer noch und Gaellas humpelte wieder. Die Wunde an seinem Bein hatte die hastige Flucht nicht gut aufgenommen.

„Hoheit", ächzte er und rempelte im Vorbeihinken Tinnueden an, sodass die Tawarwaith zur Seite stolperte und gegen einen Baum prallte. „Seid Ihr unversehrt?"

_Ich sehe halbdurchsichtige Elben_, lag es Varya auf der Zunge. „Ja, im Gegensatz zu Euch."

„Er hat mir fast die Schulter gebrochen", jammerte Tinnueden.

„Nur fast?" murmelte Gilnín mit deutlicher Enttäuschung.

„Dann hält Euch der Schmerz demnächst vielleicht wach", knurrte Gaellas. „Hoheit, wir müssen uns ein neues Quartier suchen. Hier ist es nicht sicher."

Varya fixierte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wir sind im Düsterwald, Gaellas, im südlichen Düsterwald. Es gibt keinen _sicheren_ Platz!"

Auf dem Ast über ihr schnalzte jemand tadelnd. Fünf Köpfe zuckten in den Nacken und ebenso viele Augenpaare konnten sich gar nicht mehr von dem pelzigen kleinen Wesen losreißen, das da oben entspannt über dem Ast hing und auf sie herunterblinzelte.

„Ich brauche ein Messer, damit ich das Vieh umbringen kann", fauchte Izak und fingerte prompt an Gaellas' Gürtel herum.

„Lass das!" empörte sich der Elb und schob angewidert Izaks lange Finger weg.

„Du schon wieder", seufzte Varya. „Da du uns in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast, solltest du uns jetzt auch raushelfen."

Das weiße Eichhörnchen hopste zwischen ihnen zu Boden und sprang dann weg.

„Und nun?" schniefte Tinnueden.

„Hinterher!" kommandierte Varya. „Entweder führt es uns hier raus oder ich leih dir mein Messer, Izak, sobald wir es eingeholt haben."

„Für einen Pelzrand an deinen Handschuhen wird es reichen", knurrte der Ork und rannte los.

o

* * *

o

„Rhosgobel." Legolas verlangsamte seine Schritte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hätte es sich denken können. Wo anders konnte Thranduil wohl hier im südlichen Düsterwald auf einen alten Freund treffen.

Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick. „Radagasts Festung", sagte er dann und deutete auf den mit angespitzten Pfählen gespickten Erdwall. „So sieht es aus, wenn ein Maia eine Verteidigungsanlage baut. Wunderst du dich immer noch, dass mich nichts nach Valinor zieht?"

„Auf Valinor haben sie wenig Verwendung für Festungen", gab Legolas vorsichtig zu bedenken.

„Tatsächlich? Alqualonde hätte ganz gut eine vertragen können."

„Ich befürchte langsam, die Valar würden dich selbst dann nicht nach Valinor lassen, wenn du ihnen Telperion und Laurelin zurückgeben könntest."

„So, wie sie sie verloren haben, wären die beiden Bäume bei mir ohnehin viel besser aufgehoben."

Legolas schaute betont nach oben zum Himmel, den man hier auf den letzten Schritten der Zuwegung zu Rhosgobel wenigstens wieder erkennen konnte.

„Was?" fragte Thranduil.

„Ich warte darauf, dass dich der Zorn der Valar als Blitzschlag trifft."

Thranduil schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter und beschleunigte seine Schritte, als sich in der Mitte des Walles ein hohes Palisadentor öffnete. Legolas verstand seine Zweifel an Radagasts Festungsbau. Der Wall mochte mit Pfählen versehen sein und das Tor machte auch einen recht stabilen Eindruck, doch die Gefahren des Düsterwaldes näherten sich nicht immer über den Boden. Viele der Angreifer besaßen Flügel oder – wie die Spinnen – konnten sich ohne weiteres auch an einem Tor empor bewegen.

Das schien den Mann jedoch nicht zu stören, der jetzt unter dem Tor erschienen war. Eine Hand hatte er in die beleibte Seite gestützt, die andere umfasste einen knorrigen Stab, ähnlich dem Gandalfs, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass unter der Spitze ein kleiner Ast mit einem einzelnen Blatt zur Seite ragte, auf dem eine Elster hockte und ihr Gefieder putzte.

„Radagast!" rief Thranduil und blieb einige Schritte vor ihm stehen, um grüßend den Kopf zu neigen. „Es ist lange her, dass wir einander begegnet sind."

„Zu lange oder nicht lange genug?" schmunzelte der Maia fröhlich. „Die Vögel haben mir erzählt, dass du auch ohne meinen Besuch genug Beschäftigung hast. Ah, Prinz Legolas, wie schön, dass ich Euch endlich kennenlerne. Euer Vater hat mir schon viel von Euch und Euren Untaten berichtet."

Legolas hüstelte, verneigte sich aber dennoch höflich. „Er übertreibt."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass dem nicht so ist", widersprach Radagast und zwinkerte ihm zu, um dann ernst zu werden. „Ich wünschte, unsere Begegnung würde unter anderen Vorzeichen stattfinden, doch die Vögel berichten mir, dass wieder Krieg über den Wald kommt und wenn ich Euch so betrachte, mein Elbenkönig, dann beabsichtigt Ihr wohl, Euch mitten hinein zu begeben."

„Und deswegen habt Ihr mich hergebeten?" Thranduil sah bedeutsam nach oben. „Um eine Angelegenheit dieser Art zwischen Tür und Angel zu bereden?"

Glucksend trat Radagast einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete einladend auf das Dorf der Menschen, in dem er sich gemütlich gemacht hatte in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Legolas jedenfalls bezeichnete es als Dorf, seine Bewohner würden Rhosgobel sicherlich bereits eine Stadt nennen. Obwohl unter ähnlichen Vorzeichen angelegt wie die Außensiedlungen der Rhûna, die Legolas bereits als rustikal empfunden hatte, ging dieser Ansammlung größerer Holzhäuser, die sich niedrig und mit tiefheruntergezogenen Schindeldächern um einen gemeinsamen Platz im Zentrum der Siedlung gruppierten, auch der letzte Funken von Eleganz und Leichtigkeit ab. Die Stirnseiten der Häuser zeigten auf den Platz hinaus und recht schaurige Holzfiguren auf dem First sollten wohl demonstrieren, wie entschlossen die Bewohner waren, sich hier von nichts und niemandem vertreiben zu lassen.

Bislang war es ihnen zumindest gelungen, auch wenn Legolas schon nach wenigen Schritten auf dem Weg aus festgestampfter Erde sicher war, dass sie dies wohl Radagast verdankten. Innerhalb des Walles spürte er die Gegenwart des Maia deutlich wie ein feines Summen, das in der Luft lag und sich nur den empfindlichen Sinnen der Elben verriet. Radagast hatte den Schutz seiner in Valinor entsprungenen Kraft über diese kleine, trotzige Ansammlung von Sterblichen gelegt.

Als wäre es üblich, dass Elben sie besuchten, ließen sich nur wenige der Bewohner in ihrem Tagwerk abhalten, als die Waldelben den kurzen Weg bis zum Zentrum zurücklegten. Ionnin weckte da schon mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit, wie er munter neben Legolas voranschaukelte und ab und an mit seinem langen, beweglichen Schwanz gegen ein Viehgatter stieß und sich darin suhlende Schweine in Panik versetzte. Legolas verbiss sich ein lautes Lachen, als der Echsenschwanz dann auch noch ein vorwitziges Huhn erwischte und quer durch die Siedlung katapultierte. „Ionnin", meinte er dennoch mit bemühtem Tadel in der Stimme. „Benimm dich."

„Ein nettes Haustier habt Ihr da", kam es von Radagast. „Wie ich hörte, sind Begleiter dieses Formats wohl eine Familientradition."

„Gerüchte", wehrte Thranduil halbherzig ab. „Ich nehme an, die Hütte mit der geschnitzten Elster auf dem Dach ist Eure?"

„Scharfsinnig wie immer." Radagast kratzte sich ein wenig unsicher in seinen ergrauten Locken. „Bevor ich Euch unter mein Dach einlade, sollte ich vielleicht noch erwähnen…oh, zu spät."

Aus der Tür besagter Hütte trat eine Frau. Legolas korrigierte sich: eine Elleth. Keine gewöhnliche Elleth, ergänzte er nach einem weiteren Atemzug. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Erus Licht", ächzte Thranduil. „Ist das etwa…Radagast, sagt mir, dass ich mich irre."

Betrübt seufzte der Zauberer. „Ich fand sie und ihre Begleiterin im Wald nicht weit von hier. Sie hatte einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit einigen Bewohnern des Waldes."

Die Elleth war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, als sie die Neuankömmlinge entdeckt hatte. Mit allen Zeichen von Entsetzen schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, um sie sofort wieder mit einem Schmerzensschrei herunterzunehmen. Verwunderlich war das nicht, denn ihr Gesicht war eine verquollene, rotverfärbte Masse. Legolas blinzelte, weil ihm irgendetwas an dieser Elbin ziemlich vertraut vorkam. Vielleicht war es die Art ihrer Bewegungen, vielleicht die Art, wie sie langsam einen geordneten Rückzug in die Hütte antreten wollte, die er schon häufig bei Elladan erlebt hatte oder möglicherweise lag es auch an den dunklen, langen Haaren, die sich in großen Wellen um ihr zerschundenes Gesicht lockten. „Arwen?"

„Arwen Elrondiell?" schnappte Thranduil scharf.

„Ich befürchte, sie ist es", bestätigte Radagast und winkte Arwen aufmunternd zu. „Kommt ruhig, Lady Arwen, vielleicht kennt Ihr unseren Besuch ja."

„Und ob", sagte Thranduil und strebte mit langen Schritten über den Platz auf die Elbin zu, die keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm entgegen zu kommen. „Was macht Ihr hier? Und kommt mir nicht mit einer dummen Ausrede! Ich weiß genau, dass Elrond Euch befohlen hat, am Anduin Quartier zu beziehen, bis alles vorbei ist."

Daran erinnerte sich Legolas auch und ihn interessierte die Antwort ungemein. Im Moment schien es jedoch, als würde Elronds Tochter vor lauter Entsetzen über Thranduils Auftauchen keinen Ton rausbringen. Vielleicht konnte sie auch nicht sprechen, denn ihre Lippen waren angeschwollen. Oder sie hatte Thranduil nicht verstanden, da ihre Ohren ebenfalls mit Stichen verunstaltet waren. Was es auch war, wie erstarrt blieb sie an einem Fleck stehen und riss die Augen auf, soweit es trotz der Stiche in den Lidern überhaupt möglich war.

Thranduil lief zu großer Form auf. Nach einer kurzen Nachfrage bei Radagast, wie genau er die Elbin aufgespürt hatte, bekam Arwen die geballte königliche Wut ab, die Thranduil zu bieten hatte. Legolas beschränkte sich darauf, still daneben zu stehen und einen ebenfalls zornigen Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen. Wenn er es richtig überlegte, verdiente Arwen mehr als Thranduils schneidende Worte. Sie hatten genug Ärger am Hals und brauchten nicht noch eine unvernünftige Elbin, die durch den Düsterwald stolperte. An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen stutzte er plötzlich und bedeutete seinem Vater, für einen Augenblick mit seinen Drohungen und Beschimpfungen auszusetzen.

„Was?" herrschte Thranduil ihn an, ohne den Blick von Arwen zu nehmen, die mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf alles über sich ergehen ließ.

„Frag sie, was sie überhaupt im Düsterwald wollte."

Nun traf Legolas doch ein verblüffter Blick, bevor Thranduil seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder Elronds einziger Tochter zuwandte. „Ihr habt Legolas gehört. Was wolltet Ihr eigentlich hier?"

Hinter Arwen bewegte sich die Tür zur Hütte und eine weitere, etwas kleinere, aber genauso zerstochene Gestalt schob sich langsam neben Arwen. Ebenfalls in die Kleidung der Tawarwaith-Krieger gekleidet, aber eindeutig so wenig eine Kriegerin wie Legolas ein Vogel war.

„DAS ist jetzt fast zuviel für mich", zischelte Thranduil. Er machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, packte die zweite Elbin am Handgelenk und zerrte sie zu sich heran. „Maedcam! Was macht Ihr hier?"

Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange starrte Galadriels Schneiderin zu ihm hoch. Sie tat Legolas beinahe leid, aber wirklich nur beinahe. Was auch immer die beiden in den Düsterwald getrieben hatte und irgendwie konnte Legolas sich die Gründe jetzt denken - es war Irrsinn, es war kindisch und es hätte unendlich viel Leid verursachen können bei denen, die diese beiden da vor ihm über alles liebten.

„Es ist meine Schuld", nuschelte Arwen nun zum ersten Mal und huschte heran, um sich zwischen Thranduil und Maedcam zu stellen, die inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

„Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel", sagte Thranduil zornig. „Aber Ihr gehört nicht zu meinem Volk."

„Maedcam auch nicht."

„Noch nicht", gab er zurück. „Aber sie wird es bald, wenn Forlos diese Schlacht überlebt und nicht vor lauter Sorge um dieses schwachsinnige Weibsbild einen Fehler macht, der ihn das Leben kostet."

„Ihr beleidigt uns!"

Legolas beeilte sich, Arwen von seinem Vater wegzuziehen. Arwen mochte Elronds Tochter sein, aber sie stand nur einen Lidschlag davon entfernt, sich vor den Augen der Bewohner Rhosgobels eine saftige Ohrfeige einzufangen. Oder noch Schlimmeres, wenn er das Feuer in den Augen Thranduils richtig deutete.

„Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Maedcam.

„Thranduil", machte sich Radagast bemerkbar. „Sie sind schon genug gestraft, diese armen Vögelchen. Seid doch gnädig. Liebe ist eine starke Antriebskraft und es spricht eher für Lady Maedcam, dass sie sich diesen Gefahren ausgesetzt hat, um Eurem Hauptmann zu folgen. Hier in Rhosgobel ist sie nun in Sicherheit."

Maedcam schwankte leicht und nur Thranduils harter Griff um ihr Handgelenk verhinderte, dass sie ihm vor die Füße fiel. Damit hatte sie das einzige Mittel gefunden, das aufgebrachte Gemüt des Elbenkönigs zu besänftigen. Was Arwens Trotz und Stolz niemals geschafft hätten, gelang Maedcam mit ihrem Schwächeanfall mit Leichtigkeit. Thranduil hatte es noch nie ertragen können, wenn eine Elleth litt. Legolas verbiss sich ein Grinsen, als der Beschützerinstinkt seines Vaters aufflammte und seine Wut stattdessen erlosch.

„Arwen, bringt sie wieder in die Hütte", befahl er streng. „Wir unterhalten uns später weiter. Geht mir aus den Augen! Sofort!"

Diesmal war Elronds Tochter wenigstens schlau genug, sofort und ohne jeden Protest zu gehorchen. Sie packte Maedcam und schleppte sie in die Sicherheit des Gebäudes hinter ihr. Das einzige Zeichen von Widerstand bestand noch darin, dass sie die Tür hinter sich zuschmetterte.

Auf dem Platz herrschte danach Stille, bis Thranduil schließlich geräuschvoll ausatmete. „Elronds Tochter", stöhnte er dann und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Und die Zukünftige meines Hauptmanns. Wunderbar! Ich kann mich nur bei Euch bedanken, dass Ihr sie aufgestöbert habt, Radagast."

„Wie herrlich, dass Euch meine kleine Überraschung gefällt", freute sich Radagast und klatschte in die Hände.

Thranduil und Legolas tauschten einen langen Blick. Von Freude konnte nicht wirklich die Rede sein und außerdem weckte Radagasts Frohsinn augenblicklich ihr angeborenes Misstrauen.

„Habt Ihr vielleicht noch eine größere Überraschung für mich?" erkundigte sich Thranduil gedehnt.

Wortlos deutete der Maia an ihm vorbei in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnten, ertönte ein Freudenschrei hinter ihnen. Thranduils Augen wurden groß und er fuhr herum - gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Arme auszubreiten und Varya aufzufangen, die auf ihn zugestürmt kam und sich ihm an den Hals warf.

Legolas verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich einen ganzen Krug Eiswein zu genehmigen und alles zu vergessen, was er in den letzten paar Stunden erlebt hatte. Da ihm das nicht vergönnt war, richtete er seinen Blick einfach auf die Horde abgerissener Gestalten, die Varya langsamer folgte. Ein müder Erestor, also Gilnín kam auf ihn zu, neben ihm humpelte Gaellas etwas unbehaglich heran. Zu seiner Verblüffung war eine weitere Elbin dabei, die er mit einiger Mühe als Lady Tinnueden identifizierte, das leuchtende Beispiel höfischer Eleganz, nunmehr gewandet in schlabbernde, verdreckte Jagdkleidung und offenbar in eine Streiterei mit einem hageren, kahlen Ork verstrickt, dessen Schritte federnder waren als die seiner elbischen Begleiter.

„Lirimaer, was machst du hier?" war Thranduil halb besorgt, halb ärgerlich zu hören.

„Denk nicht, dass ich freiwillig den Palast verlassen habe", war die beleidigte Antwort. Varya konnte sich immer noch nicht von Thranduil losreißen. Legolas war überzeugt, dass die Art, wie sie sich an ihn drückte, in einigen Gegenden Mittelerdes sicherlich mit Kerker bestraft wurde. „Wir wurden vertrieben. Sie sind alle verrückt geworden und übereinander hergefallen wie brünstige Wildschweine. Es war schon widerlich und am Ende mussten wir fliehen. Das war dann noch schwieriger, weil diese Biester im Wald uns immer weiter nach Süden abgedrängt haben und eine Spinne hat uns gejagt. Gaellas und Gilnín haben sie getötet, wobei Tinnueden, diese ungeschickte Person, Gaellas ins Bein geschossen hat."

„Atme zwischendurch, meine Blume."

„Jedenfalls waren wir dann in einer Höhle und Tinnueden ist bei der Wache eingeschlafen. Natürlich hat sie nicht bemerkt, dass schwarze Fledermäuse eingeflogen sind und wir mussten schon wieder wegrennen." Düsterwalds Königin machte sich endlich ein Stück von Düsterwalds interessiert lauschendem König los. „Aber im Grunde ist es sowieso alles Izaks Schuld."

„Ich wusste es!" rief der Ork, der inzwischen mit den anderen herangekommen war. „Und was ist mit dem Eichhörnchen?"

Thranduil ließ seinen Blick über die Neuankömmlinge schweifen und seufzte schließlich. „Ich schätze, es ist eine längere Geschichte und obwohl ich nicht wirklich die Zeit habe, mich damit aufzuhalten, würde ich sie doch gerne hören. Radagast, ich hoffe, das war es mit den Überraschungen."

Der Maia lief rot an. „Im Grunde schon."

Die Elster auf seinem Stab krächzte und ließ sich nach vorne fallen, bis sie kopfüber von ihrem Ast baumelte.

o

* * *

o


End file.
